Siempre fuiste tu
by GabzzJR
Summary: A Rachel Berry el destino la sorprende y le hace ver que a su vida perfecta siempre le falto algo.
1. Chapter 1

El día en que mi vida volvió a cambiar repentinamente como siempre, estaba sentada en la banca más escondida y lejana de todo central park, era un día lluvioso y con mucho viento, por obvias razones el parque estaba completamente vacío, pero aun así busque la banca más sola, era uno de esos días en los que necesitaba estar sola para entender porque había elegido la vida que tenía, pero sobre todo para pensar y auto convencerme de que dejar mis sueños no era culpa de nadie si no mía, aunque quien puede hacer responsable a una adolescente de las decisiones que tome para el futuro, en fin ahí estaba yo, Rachel Berry, con 26 años de edad era una de las abogadas más reconocidas del Upper East Side, jefa del área jurídica de una de las televisoras más importantes del país, había conseguido lo que todo el mundo quiere y necesita para ser feliz, tenía un loft en uno de los mejores edificios de la zona, incluso estaba enamorada, como nunca antes y es que no era una persona que creyera en el amor, pero con Lexy todo había sido completamente, desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que ella iba a ser diferente a todas las demás, cosa que fue cierta puesto que en ese momento llevábamos casi 3 años juntas y la idea de armar una familia con ella era algo que estaba considerando bastante, incluso me atreví a comprar la placa para la entrada de la casa con nuestros apellidos unidos Berry-Bradley, pero ese día como era de esperarse en mi vida todo cambio con una sola llamada.

-Bueno- conteste concentrándome en escuchar bien, pero la lluvia no me lo hacía tan fácil.

-¿Dónde estás?- pude reconocer la voz de Lexy

-Estaba tomando un descanso, ¿Qué pasa?- el tono de su voz me alerto acerca de que algo no iba bien.

-Necesito que vengas a la casa, paso algo- no alcanzaba a distinguir bien, pero todo parecía indicar que estaba llorando.

No le respondí nada más, inmediatamente colgué y corrí como pude hasta mi departamento, después de 15 minutos que me parecieron horas, entré y no vi a nadie cerca, camine hacia las escaleras.

-Por fin llegas- escuche antes de subir, voltee a ver a Lexy e inmediatamente corrió los pocos metros que nos separaban y me abrazo sin importarle el hecho de que estuviera completamente empapada

-¿Qué pasa?, me estas asustando- y era cierto, estaba acabando con mi poca paciencia.

-Frannie… ha tenido un accidente- después de decir eso se soltó a llorar otra vez.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Qué paso?- comienzo a dispararle todo tipo de preguntas.

-Tranquila amor, Russel solo llamo para decirme eso, así que será mejor que vallamos al hospital.

No le respondí y rápidamente baje hasta el estacionamiento del edificio y saque mi auto, sin tomarme el tiempo de cambiarme, estaba completamente en shock, en el camino Lexy seguía llorando y es que durante los 3 años que llevábamos juntas Frannie se había convertido en una gran amiga de ella, siempre se unían para convencerme de cosas que no quería hacer, o para hacerme entrar en razón, ya que he de decir que soy un poco terca y la mayoría del tiempo pierdo un poco los papeles al no conseguir lo que quiero y solo esas 2 mujeres juntas eran capaz de hacer que me pensara 2 veces la cosas.

Llegamos al hospital y después de preguntar a varias personas dimos con Russel.

-Russel que paso- pregunte rogando porque no hubiera pasado nada grave.

-Tuvieron un accidente en el auto, al parecer no lo pudo controlar- me dijo con una voz tan serena que me dio miedo dejarlo continuar pero igual no lo interrumpí -ninguno de los 2 sobrevivió- termino de relatar lo que había pasado o al menos lo más importante

Pude sentir como si un hoyo se abriera justo debajo de mí y caía en el al mismo tiempo que sentí mi estómago en la garganta y un nudo que lo acompañaba pero como ya lo había expresado antes no era lo suficientemente buena para mostrar mis sentimientos y las lágrimas que se supone debí estar derramando nunca salieron.

No supe cuánto tiempo me quede en la misma posición hasta que Lexy tomo mis manos y acto seguido me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, me abrazo y comenzó a llorar en silencio, a lo lejos veía a Russel sentado en un sillón con su cabeza a la altura de sus rodillas, sentí como el aire comenzaba a faltarme y me abrace mucho más fuerte a Lexy.

-Russel- le llame moviéndolo del hombro puesto que parecía que no me oía -Russel ¿dónde está la niña?, ¿dónde está Beth?- había perdido la paciencia y termine por sacudirlo bastante.

-Mi otra hija la iba a recoger al colegio- está completamente ido y hablaba por pura inercia.

La verdad no estaba segura de que esa hubiera sido la mejor idea y es que yo solo había visto a la hermana de Frannie una sola vez en su boda y la niña no la conocía bueno la había visto un par de veces en alguna foto pero nunca personalmente y Beth podía ser un tanto reservada con las personas que no conocía, como cualquier niño, pero igual lo deje pasar, después de todo Russel no estaba en condiciones de arreglar nada y me sentí con la responsabilidad de hacer y llevar a cabo todo el papeleo.

-¿Segura estas bien amor?- me pregunto Lexy mientras subía el cierre de mi vestido negro.

-Tu eres la luz que ilumina mi camino, no me dejes nunca- y era verdad, siempre que me encontraba perdida con el simple hecho de pensar en Lexy me hacía recordar que había algo, que tenía algo a lo que aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas y sabía que no me dejaría caer.

-Nunca me alejaría de ti aunque me lo pidieras- me respondió con una ligera sonrisa y se acercó para dejar un tierno beso en mis labios.

Terminamos de arreglarnos y nos dirigimos a la iglesia en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia a Frannie.

-Queridos hermanos, el día de ayer nuestro padre Dios ha llamado a nuestra querida Frannie como le gustaba ser llamada y a su esposo Noah para que lo acompañen en su reino, ellos aquí dejan, padres, hermanos, amigos, una bella niña, y un sin fin de personas que se sienten agradecidas de poder haber hablado con ellos aunque sea una pocas palabras, porque yo fui una de ellas y como sabrán todos los aquí presentes Frannie era la hija perfecta, la hermana perfecta, la amiga perfecta y la compañera perfecta y aunque su esposo no haya convivido mucho con nosotros debió de ser un gran hombre puesto que se llevó a nuestra Frannie, quien a partir de ahora está cuidándonos desde el cielo junto a nuestra querida Judy, ahora madre e hija están juntas- no supe si dijo más, puesto que me atreví a levantarme y salir, de pronto en aire comenzó a faltarme y no tuve otra opción.

-Hey amor estas bien- Lexy se acercaba del brazo de Russel.

-Lo siento, no lo pude soportar- soltó a Russel y se apresuró a abrazarme cosas que hacía que mantuviera mi fortaleza -Russel, ¿dónde está Beth?- pregunte al sentir que el abrazo terminaba y es que habían pasado 2 días y yo seguía sin saber de ella, acabábamos de estar en la ceremonia de sus padres y ella no estuvo presente.

-Quinn se la llevo a florida- me contesto de una manera serena como siempre últimamente.

-¿Quién diablos es Quinn?- pregunte alzando la voz y es que mi única debilidad que tenía nombre y apellido Beth Puckerman.

-Mi otra hija- me respondió fijando su mirada en Lexy.

-Amor yo creo que mejor nos vamos al entierro- intervino tomándome de la mano y jalándome hasta el auto que nos esperaba.

Los días fueron pasando y yo cada día estaba más susceptible, recuerdo que esa semana pelee más con Lexy que en los 3 años que llevábamos juntas.

-Licenciada buenos días, le entrego sus recados- extendió un bonche de papeles.

-Léemelos- le ordene y vi en su cara un poco de miedo.

-El señor Fabray llamo y dijo que Beth llega en el avión de las 11:30 procedente de Florida- en ese momento deje lo que estaba haciendo y mi secretaria se concentraba en todos mis movimientos.

-Cancela todas mis citas de hoy, llama a la señorita Bradley e infórmale que voy rumbo al aeropuerto para recoger a Beth que la veo allá- esto último prácticamente lo grite porque el elevador estaba por cerrarse.

Era la quinta vez que revisaba mi reloj y veía las pantallas del aeropuerto donde indicaban que debido al mal clima todos los vuelos se habían retrasado, eran las 12:45 y nadie sabía nada del vuelo procedente de florida.

-Sabes que vas a hacer un hoyo en la tierra cierto- se acercó Lexy y me tomo de la cintura haciendo que parara mi caminata.

-No es mi culpa, es solo que estos incompetentes no saben nada de nada- alce mi voz para que los empleados pudieran oírme fuerte y claro.

-Si amor sé que todo es culpa de ellos- me beso y no sé si su intención era calmarme pero lo logro -solo tenemos que esperar- me sonrió ampliamente con esa sonrisa suya tan perfecta, no había sonrisa más perfecta que la de Lexy -amor quiero que estés tranquila y recuerdes que estamos en un lugar lleno de gente y con bastante seguridad- no entendí lo que decía hasta que la escuche.

-Nina!- voltee inmediatamente y la vi pelear con alguien por soltarse de su agarre -Nina!- volvió a gritar pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos cosa que hizo que me enojara bastante.

Camine rumbo a Beth y pude ver a Quinn Fabray una digna portadora de su apellido, más alta que yo, cabello rubio, ojos de una tonalidad verde indescriptible y el porte de todo un Fabray, ella también clavo su vista en mí y después de una batalla de miradas baje la mía hacia Beth quien era sostenida del brazo por la mano de Quinn, regrese mi mirada a Quinn y levante mi ceja en plan intimidador el cual dio resultado puesto que soltó a la niña y no pude evitar sonreír al verla correr hacia mí.

-Nina te extrañe tanto- la abrace fuerte como si no quisiera que se separa nunca de mí.

-Yo también amor, yo también- limpiaba sus lágrimas y le sonreía para darle confianza y seguridad.

-¿Y a mí no extrañaste?- pregunto Lexy poniéndose a nuestra altura.

-Tía Lex- grito más emocionada y abrazándola tan fuerte que la hizo caer.

-Supongo que eso responde tu pregunta- se acercó a nosotras un tipo alto, muy alto y con una sonrisa que no termino de agradarme del todo -Soy Finn Hudson- estiro su mano en forma de presentación.

-Como Doc Hudson el de cars- escuche como le decía Beth a Lexy y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Rachel Berry- tome su mano y le di un apretón -ella es Alexandra Bradley y claro la princesa de mi reino Beth Puckerman- las presente y cada una extendió su mano para saludar.

-Bueno a Beth ya la conocía vengo de pasar 2 semanas en su compañía- el obviamente no lo sabía pero haber dicho eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho ese día.

Mi cara cambio completamente y se podía notar mi enojo desde la entrada del aeropuerto, y es que ahora entendía porque se sentía con la confianza de llegar a interrumpir un momento tan íntimo como el que estábamos teniendo con Beth, pase de ser cordial y amable para ser déspota y grosera en un dos por tres.

-Hola- llego saludando como si nada la que faltaba, puede ver a Beth escondiéndose en el cuello de Lexy y mi furia creció más, no podía ni imaginarme que le había hecho como para tener esa reacción con solo verla.

-Bueno creo que nosotros nos vamos a recoger las maletas- aviso Lexy mientras ponía en el suelo a Beth y le sonreía "al cars" -amor por favor recuerda lo que te dije- me susurro al oído y dejo un beso en mi mejilla.

-Bueno tenia mis dudas pero con lo que acabo de ver se han disipado todas- sonrió de una manera cínica -tu eres la mejor amiga lesbiana de mi hermana-

Mi furia estaba en un nivel inalcanzable pero lo tenía todo bajo control y es que Lexy como siempre tenía razón.

-Disfrutaste tu viaje- pregunte con un poco de ironía y es que sabía que Beth no se lo había puesto nada fácil.

-Que te puedo decir la playa con mi NOVIO y MI sobrina, pues he de decir que si lo disfrute bastante- era obvio por qué había resaltado aquellas 2 palabras pero yo seguía teniendo el control de la situación.

-Qué bueno porque a partir de hoy va a ser muy difícil que vuelvas a disfrutar igual- la mire de arriba a abajo y camine a la salida donde ya me esperaban Lexy y Beth.

Al salir del aeropuerto llevamos a Beth a comer y parecía estarlo pasando bien, lo que hizo que me saltara la duda si sabía lo que había pasado con sus padres, pero no hice ningún comentario en el restaurante, paseamos por central park e inclusive jugo con un perro que había por ahí, al llegar a casa estaba completamente rendida por lo que tuvo con un buen baño para caer rendida en la cama.

-¿No vas a acostarte?- me pregunto Lexy quien ya estaba lista para dormir.

-No tengo sueño, pero tranquila solo voy un rato a la terraza- me acerque y deje un beso en su frente para poder salir y es que comenzaba a convertirse en rutina en hecho de que saliera a la terraza en la madrugada, me ayudaba a controlar todos los sentimientos con los que no sabía lidiar.

-¿Tu tampoco duermes?- escuche una vocecita un poco adormilada a mis espaldas.

-Si tú me dices porque no puedes dormir yo también te digo- la vi acercarse a mí y sentarse en mis piernas.

-Quinn dijo que mamá y papá se fueron al cielo y ahora es una de esas estrellas- dijo señalando con su cabeza al cielo - y que nos estará cuidando siempre, pero que yo no volveré a verla- empezó a sollozar y no pude hacer más que abrazarla.

-Bueno pues es mi turno entonces- hice una pausa pensando en la mejor manera de hablar con una niña del tema -te lo voy a decir pero tienes que prometer que no le vas a decir a nadie- ella me sonrió y levanto su dedo meñique en señal de promesa, así que junte mi meñique con el suyo -ok, yo también extraño mucho a tu mamá y a veces siento mucho dolor aquí en mi pecho, pero no se llorar y entonces como quiero llorar y no se hacerlo pues no puedo dormir- le dije de una manera para nada convincente pero era lo único que se me había ocurrido aunque llevaba bastante realidad implícita.

-¿Nunca haz llorado?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios.

-Sí amor, si he llorado pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago y bueno a veces se necesita- le explique mientras dejaba un beso en su cabeza.

-Yo tengo una idea- me dijo pegándose a mí pecho.

-Dime- conteste concentrándome en las luces de los edificios que teníamos en frente y acariciándole su hermoso cabello rubio.

-No hay que llorar más- se levantó un poco e hizo que la viera a los ojos –a mamá no le gustaba verme llorar y como te quería mucho pues tampoco quisiera que estuvieras triste, así que no vamos a llorar más y cuando la extrañemos mucho siempre podemos venir aquí a ver el cielo- me explico de lo más tranquila.

-Está bien, es un trato, no más lágrimas ni tristezas ok- le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

La verdad era que para sus 6 años recién cumplidos era una niña bastante inteligente y con una madures impresionante, a pesar de que las cosas entre sus padres siempre estuvieron un poco flojas.

Frannie había conocido a Noah Puckerman desde siempre, ya que su abuela había trabajado en la casa Fabray siempre y cuando sus padres lo abandonaron se quedó con ella, cuando Frannie regreso a su casa después de graduarse se enamoraron y decidieron formar una familia, de ahí que Russel no estuviera muy de acuerdo con ella, pero a Frannie no le importó y aun así se casó y tuvieron a Beth, pero desde el inicio de la relación hubo bastantes pleitos y desacuerdos porque eran muy diferentes Frannie seguía siendo la princesa de su papá y nunca la dejo, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y sus necesidades, y la mayoría de las veces lo hacía ignorando completamente a Noah y también a Beth a quien le era difícil de tratar, a ella solo la tomaba en cuenta en año nuevo y navidad pero incluso siempre olvidaba su cumpleaños y era extraño porque ahora que conocía a Quinn me daba cuenta de que la niña era su exacta imagen, bien podía pasar como hija suya, incluso tenía ese extraño color de ojos iguales a los de su tía.

Había pasado dos semanas más y Lexy y yo nos habíamos quedado con la niña ese tiempo y es que como ya lo había dicho Russel no quería tener nada que ver con ella y no confiaba lo suficiente en Quinn como para dejársela, aparte de que la misma niña me había pedido que no la dejara con ellos y es que era normal no los conocía y por mucho que le dijéramos que era su tía ella no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Taylor- llamaba por el teléfono a mí secretaria –necesito que me traigas los contratos de los camarógrafos para revisión por favor-.

-Enseguida licenciada, disculpe cuando estaba en la reunión llamo el señor Fabray dijo necesita verla esta tarde, que valla a su casa a las 6:00 pm-.

Eso me pareció bastante normal, después de todo nosotros teníamos una buena relación, siempre confió en mí para cuidar de Frannie, tal vez era tiempo de empezar a superarlo.

-Buenas tardes señorita Berry, la esperan en el despacho- me dejo pasar el mayordomo de la mansión Fabray.

-Gracias Thomas- le entregue mi abrigo puesto que el clima seguía igual, era extraño, viví toda mi vida en nueva york y era la primera temporada que veía que llovía tanto.

Camine rumbo al despacho y mientras atravesaba el salón de la casa pude ver todas las cosas de Frannie acomodadas arriba de la chimenea, aquello era como un altar.

-Buenas tardes, disculpa el retraso- entre en el despacho saludando a Russel.

-No te preocupes no esperamos tanto- cuando dijo ese esperamos voltee hacia el otro lado del despacho y me encontré con aquella mirada llena de confianza y de color indescriptible.

-Buenas tardes- se fue acercando poco a poco –el otro día no me presente, Quinn Fabray- estiro su mano.

-Hola, Rachel Berry- tome su mano y le sonreí ligeramente.

-Bueno pues ya que están hechas las presentaciones y como no pretendo quitarles su tiempo tomen asiento para que hablemos de lo que nos tiene aquí- abrió las dos sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio para dar lugar a que nos sentáramos y cuando lo hicimos él tomo asiento del otro lado del escritorio –bien, solo quiero informarles que legalmente la custodia de la niña es mía y como no puedo cuidarla, he decidido mandarla a un buen internado en Europa, aún no he decidido cual y quiero que ustedes me ayuden a escogerlo ya que sé que las dos buscan lo mejor para ella- y diciendo eso extendió varios folletos de internados en varios lugares de Europa.

No hay manera de describir lo que sentí en ese momento, no era posible que tuviera tan poco corazón como para querer mandarla lejos después de haber perdido a sus padres, no entendía como había sido capaz de dar todo por Frannie y no por Beth que era sangre de su sangre.

-Si no quieres hacerte cargo de ella porque no le das la custodia a Finn- dijo Quinn como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?- pregunte tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

-Finn es medio hermano de Noah- me explico Russel –y no la voy a dejar con ese tipo sin familia, quien sabe que mañas tenga y no voy a permitir que otra Fabray se quede con él, aparte legalmente le corresponde primero a la familia de la madre ¿o no? licenciada- se dirigió a mí y solo atine a asentir con la cabeza, me había quedado sin palabras literalmente.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio total, primero me enteraba que Russel estaba por mandar a la niña que prácticamente yo crie a un país extranjero y sola, después me entero que el tipo del aeropuerto es su tío de sangre y podría quedarse con él, pero Russel y su egoísmo no lo iban a permitir y nos estábamos quedando sin opciones.

-¿Porque no la dejas con Quinn?- fue lo único que se ocurrió decir.

-Porque Quinn no quiere- me respondió ella con una clara molestia en su voz.

-Vamos no seas egoísta, que no ves que la piensa mandar lejos, sola y que acaba de perder a sus padres, es una niña de 6 años no va a soportarlo- me levante de la silla puesto que había perdido la cordura.

-Y ¿porque no te la quedas tu?- también se levantó de la silla y me encaro.

-Porque yo no soy familiar directo y no la voy a exponer a un juicio que sé que voy a perder y de todos modos mientras dure el juicio tu padre la mandara lejos- trataba de explicarle de una manera un poco más tranquila.

-Bueno- interrumpió Russel aquella discusión que habíamos entablado –que sepas que aunque la quisieras Quinn, no te la daría, no mientras sigas con ese don nadie- se levantó y se puso entre nosotras poniendo cana una de sus manos en nuestros hombros –aunque hay una solución a todo esto- se me quedo viendo –tú conoces a la niña mejor que nadie, incluso me atrevería a decir que la conoces mejor y más de lo que lo hizo mi hija, la quieres y sé que la ves como si fuera tu propia hija, al igual que sé que la niña te corresponde en cuanto afecto y he escuchado algunas veces en las que te ha llamado mamá- volteo su cara y fijo la mirada en la de Quinn –tú tienes el apellido y las raíces de la familia que es la misma que la de Beth, llevas su sangre y si te fijas bien es idéntica a ti, es cierto que no la conoces tanto pero no va a ser tan difícil- nos soltó, camino hacia su silla y se sentó –así que bueno si ustedes 2 se casaran-

-¿Qué?- lo interrumpió Quinn

-Déjame hablar- golpeo con las palmas sobre el escritorio y Quinn cerro la boca –si ustedes 2 se casaran la niña se quedaría con ustedes en el país y yo les daría la custodia sin ningún problema- Quinn y yo nos volteamos a ver y nuestras miradas eras de completo asombro –mira Quinn, Rachel es una importante abogada, la más reconocida del momento en todo Upper East Side, sin mencionar que es la jefa jurídica de una televisora y tiene su propio despacho, alguien digno de nuestro apellido y Rachel, Quinn es fotógrafa y poco a poco es más conocida, estoy seguro que con su unión las cosas mejoraran para ella, aparte de que es hermosa- nosotras seguíamos sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido –bueno eso era todo déjenme saber cualquier decisión que tomen pero apresúrense porque las clases comienzan la semana que entra y tengo que ver a donde la mando- diciendo eso salió del despacho.

Nos quedamos ahí unos minutos más en silencio y a primera en salir fue Quinn, no le preste mucha atención y me fue a sentar a un sillón que tenían ahí, la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

N/A

Espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, la verdad es que soy nueva y solo me gustaría saber si es de su agrado esta idea.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	2. Chapter 2

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía de hacer, en la vida me había plateado casarme, y menos con alguien con quien las únicas veces que la vi nos peleamos, eso simplemente era más grande que todo con lo que alguna vez había lidiado, después de un buen rato salí de la mansión Fabray sin rumbo fijo y maneje hasta central park, el día parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo puesto que cuando salí la lluvia era más fuerte, me senté en la última banca del parque como siempre, esperando a que el agua de la lluvia me diera la tranquilidad que tanto esperaba, pero eso nunca paso, no supe cuánto tiempo pase ahí y no me importaba pero el sonido de mi celular me saco de toda cavilación.

-Amor ¿dónde estás?- escuche la voz de Lexy tras el teléfono.

-Lo siento, ya voy para allá- fue lo único que conteste.

Respire profundo y camine si mucha prisa rumbo a mi casa, no recordé ni siquiera que había llevado el auto, llegue al departamento y note por primera vez el reloj que había en el primer muro de la casa, eran las 12:30 de la madrugada, subí las escaleras y me detuve en la recamara de Beth, la observe dormir y me convencí de que no la iba a dejar ir, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerle pero ella no salía de nueva york, después me dirigí a mi recamara y encontré a Lexy recostada leyendo un libro.

-Te estuvimos esperando para cenar- me dijo sin levantar la vista del libro.  
-Se me fue el tiempo- le dije sin moverme de mi lugar.

-Que pasa amor- me pregunto fijando la vista ahora si en mí.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo importante- sentí una opresión en el pecho que no me dejo seguir.

-Vamos al despacho- se levantó de la cama y salió sin esperarme.

Camine como por inercia y entre al despacho.

-Explícame que es lo que pasa- se sentó en el único sillón que había en el despacho.

-Russel, me llamo y me cito en su casa- me senté junto a ella y me tomo las manos.

-¿Que dijo?- me pregunto suavemente.

-Dijo que ya que él tiene la custodia de Beth y no la puede cuidar la va a mandar a un internado en Europa y se niega a darle la custodia a Finn que resultó ser el medio hermano de Noah-

-¿Cual Finn?- interrumpió mi relato.

-El tipo que conocimos en el aeropuerto- le explique y en cuanto la vi asentir continúe -bueno Russel no le va a dar a la niña Y dijo que la única opción de no mandarla lejos es que Quinn se case- ella frunció el ceño y yo respire profundo -conmigo- lo dije casi en un susurro esperando que no me oyera.

Lexy abrió los ojos y la boca mientras me soltaba las manos y se levantaba del sillón en donde estábamos sentadas.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- me pregunto al borde de las lágrimas.

-No sé, solo tengo claro que no voy a dejar que se la lleven- le dije posando mi mirada en el suelos.

-¿Ella lo sabe?- me pregunto caminando hacia el ventanal que había en el despacho.

-Si te refieres a Quinn si, lo sabe, nos lo dijo estando juntas- me levante del sillón y sin tocarla me puse detrás de ella.

-¿Que piensa?- pregunto sin mirarme.

-No sé, no hemos hablado- me acerque un poco más.

-Hay que hablar con ella y con Finn- me dijo volteando y tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-Hare lo que tú quieras- le dije pegada a su pecho.

-Bien, llamemos a Finn porque ni idea de cómo localizar a Quinn- me dijo mientras nos separábamos del abrazo.

-¿Cómo es que tienes su número?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

-El día del aeropuerto me lo dio para cualquier cosa que se ofreciera- me explicaba mientras ponía el teléfono en su oído y con una mano me hacía señas de que la esperara -bueno, si con el señor Finn Hudson... A eres tú que bien mira habla Alexandra Bradley... Exacto del aeropuerto oye solo quería saber su Quinn te informo acerca de la plática que tuvo con su padre... A ok, entonces estas al tanto...perfecto porque creo q es un tema que nos incumbe a todos así que porque no pones el altavoz de tu teléfono y yo hago lo mismo... Ok- camino hacia mí y se sentó de manera que sus piernas quedaron en mi regazo.

-Bien aquí estamos- se escuchó la voz de Finn del otro lado de la línea.

-Pues la pregunta más adecuada seria ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Lexy.

-Que les parece si desayunamos todos juntos y así hablamos del problema- Lexy volteo a verme y solo asentí.

-Nos parece bien pero lo hacemos en nuestro departamento y así sirve que ven y conviven un poco con Beth- al parecer aquello los había tomado por sorpresa puesto que tardaron unos minutos en responder.

-Bien pero entonces seria comida, para poder arreglar algunos pendientes y estar más tiempo con Beth- respondió al final Finn.

-Bien entonces mañana te mando un mensaje con la dirección, hasta mañana- se despidió Lexy.

-Hasta mañana- respondió Finn antes de colgar.

-Vamos a dormir amor, que mañana tenemos un día bastante movidito- y dicho eso subimos de la mano a nuestra recamara.

Esa noche tengo la seguridad de que ella al igual que yo no durmió y es que no era nada fácil lo que se nos venía.

A mañana siguiente después de bañarme y vestirme me di cuenta de que no había nadie en las habitaciones así que baje a la cocina y encontré una nota.

"_**Nina ya volvemos fuimos al parque y a comprar unas cosas para la comida porque mi tía Lex va a cocinar."**_

_****__**Con cariño Beth.**_

Fue inevitable sonreír ante la lectura de aquella nota y la letra casi ilegible.

-Llegamos- escuche como gritaron las 2 al entrar.

-Qué bueno, yo pensé que se habían ido a sembrar y cultivar esas verduras que traen ahí- me acerque y cargue a Beth mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Lexy en los labios.

-Hay no nina como crees, a poco tenemos cara de sembradoras y cultivadoras- se me quedo viendo esperando respuesta y solo negué con la cabeza.

-Que sepas que en el super no hemos tardado casi nada, pero en el parque, se nos fue el día, a esta princesa no se le acaban las pilas nunca- nos sonreía Lexy a las 2 mientras sacaba las cosas de la compra.  
-Bueno pues entonces señorita usted va a ir a tomar un baño para quitarse toda la mugre que trae y mientras yo ayudo a tu tía vale- la baje y le di una ligera nalgada antes de que se perdiera en las escaleras.

Mientras la niña se bañaba y Lexy preparaba la cena yo recibí la llamada de mi secretaria Taylor informándome que necesitaba corroborar los hechos de una demanda por lo que me fui al despacho a trabajar un poco.

-Hola- escuche y al momento vi una cabecita rubia asomarse por la puerta del despacho.

-Hola, pasa- le dije y deje todo lo que hacía.

-Solo quería decirte algo- cerro la puerta tímidamente.

-Dime, sabes que entre tú y yo no hay secretos- le dije tratando de hacer crecer su confianza.

-No es nada importante, mejor me voy- y la vi abrir la puerta nuevamente.  
-Espera- le dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a ella -todo lo que tú me tengas que decir es importante para mí-

-Solo quería que supieras que te amo mucho y que eres el amor de mi vida- termino de decir y pude ver como se ponía roja y agachaba la mirada, yo por mi partí sentí en nudo en mi garganta pero sin presencia de lágrimas.

-Yo te amo mucho más y también eres el amor de mi vida- y la abrace.

-Llegaron- escuchamos gritar a Lexy después de oír el timbre.

-Tú ve a ayudar a Lex y yo abro la puerta- y la vi entrar a la cocina mientras yo pasaba mis manos sobre mi vestido y respiraba profundo.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos- les dije mientras abría la puerta y los dejaba entrar.

-Whou, esto es enorme- fue lo primero que dijo Fin al entrar.

Quinn lo volteo a ver con el mismo gesto que había hecho Beth días atrás, ceño fruncido y labios apretados, lo cual me causo gracia.

-Hemos traído esto- dijo Quinn mostrando una botella de vino y una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias- le conteste de la misma manera -pasemos al comedor.

-Sí, gracias- dijeron al unísono.

Recorrimos los metros que faltaban para el comedor en silencio y solo les señale los lugares que ocuparían.

-No mamá- escuche que Beth grito justo después de haber soltado la charola que llevaba -mamá por favor prometo no volver a tardarme en el parque y ya no te pediré que me leas cuentos en la noche pero por favor no me regales- sentí como se aferraba a mi pierna llorando desconsoladamente.  
-Beth de que estas hablando- la separe de mi pierna y la cargue.

-Mamá yo te amo no me regales con ellos- dijo señalando a Quinn y Finn.

-Haber Beth, presta atención, mira ellos- repetí la acción que momentos antes hizo ella -solo vinieron a compartir la mesa con nosotros y no te voy a regalar como crees- la apreté fuerte contra mi pecho.

-Comencemos a comer- indico Lexy y todos tomamos asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares a excepción de Beth porque la tenía sentada sobre mis piernas.

El inicio de la comida era amenizado por los sollozos de Beth y el choque le los cubiertos con los platos.

-Y ¿cómo has estado Beth?- Finn se atrevió a romper aquel concierto.

-B te están hablando- tuve que intervenir porque no estaba por la labor.  
-Estoy bien- contesto apenas con hilo de voz -¿porque me quieren separar de mi familia?- pregunto sin titubear.

-Nosotros también somos tu familia- le sonrió amistosamente -y no te queremos separar de nadie, es solo que queremos conocerte y que tú nos conozcas- no dejo de sonreírle y verla a los ojos.

-Y ¿ella porque no habla?- pregunto refiriéndose a Quinn.

-Si hablo, pregúntame lo que quieras y veras que te contesto- le hablo sin gesto alguno y después de unos segundos en los que todos fijamos nuestras miradas en ella.

-¿Porque te pareces tanto a mí?- le pregunto viéndola a los ojos, tenían la misma determinación.

-En realidad tú te pareces a mí y es porque tu mamá era mi hermana- le contesto sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Mi mamá Frannie?- pregunto sin podérselo creer mucho.

-Es la única mamá que tienes- le dijo de una manera severa.

Y era en momentos como esos en los que me costaba creer todo lo que me dijo alguna vez Frannie sobre su hermana menor y me era aún más incomprensible que en algún momento Frannie la haya envidiado, según ella Quinn era la persona con más sueños y aspiraciones en la vida, cosa que la hacía sentirse muy orgullosa de su hermana, siempre pensó que el trato que le daba su padre a Quinn era injusto pero ella aguantaba estoicamente todas y cada una de las cosas que Russel Fabray ordenaba, y es que todo el que los conocía de cerca se podía dar cuenta de las diferencias que marcaba con Quinn y Frannie, por una parte a Frannie nunca le negó nada, ni le hizo un mal gesto y mucho menos le levantó la voz nunca y con Quinn era muy diferente, para ella siempre tenía peros, nunca hubo abrazos ni muestras de cariño y siempre le hablaba como si le diera ordenes, pero a pesar de eso, Quinn siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, nunca contesto de mala manera y sobre todo siempre le encontraba el lado positivo hasta la situación más escabrosa posible, pero esa que estaba sentada en mi mesa no era esa Quinn Fabray que alguna vez me describieron, no, esa Quinn era más callada, más fría, oscura y parecía haber perdido cualquier motivación puesto que el brillo de sus ojos del cual hablo alguna vez Frannie, aquel que según ella hacia que hombres y mujeres cayeran a sus pies, no estaba más.

-Que les parece si sirvo el siguiente plato- se levantó Lexy –ustedes si comen carne ¿verdad?- pregunto justo antes de entrar a la cocina.

-Si claro, pero permíteme ayudarte- dijo Finn y se levantó para entrar con ella a la cocina.

-Mi nina no come carne porque dice que es una crueldad con los animales- le comento Beth mientras me miraba con orgullo.

-Qué clase de persona coherente le dices esas tonterías a una niña- se dirigió a mí -acaso no sabes que la carne es necesaria en su dieta, que tu no comas no quiere decir que ella no lo necesite, seguramente tendremos que llevarla a revisar y cerciorarnos de que no tenga algún tipo de anemia-termino de decir casi gritándome.

-Tú no sabes nada acerca de Beth y mucho menos de mí y mientras no lo hagas no tienes derecho a juzgar lo que hago o dejo de hacer- le dije golpeando la mesa con las palmas de mis manos y es que ella tenía algo que hacía que siempre estuviera a la defensiva, aunque en esos momentos su acusación era bastante grave, no había cosa más importante sobre la faz de la tierra que Beth.

-Aquí están los platos- dijo Finn saliendo de la cocina junto con Lexy.

La comida termino justo como empezó incluso con los sollozos de Beth puesto que se asustó cuando comenzamos a gritar, los cubiertos resonaban en la loza y Quinn y yo pudimos haber provocado fuego cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, pero no fuego de aquel que da calor si no fuego de ese que destruye todo a su paso lo que provoco que fuera la comida más incómoda para todos los ahí presentes.

-Hola señorita Berry- saludo una pequeña detrás de la puerta.  
-Hola Sandy, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- le hable poniéndome a su altura.  
-Podría dejar a Beth ir a jugar conmigo a mi casa, es que mi mamá me acaba de comprar una nueva casa de muñecas y quiero que la estrenemos juntas- la veía moverse de un lado a otro sobre su propio cuerpo y tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-Pues yo si la dejo pero que te parece si te pasas y le preguntas, está en la sala- no había terminado de hablar cuando Sandy ya estaba dentro de la casa.

-B, mi mamá me compro la nueva mansión de Barbie- entro en la sala sin fijarse en nadie más que en Beth.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Beth sonriendo.

-Si vamos, Rach ya nos dio permiso- jalo la mano de Beth.  
-No puedo, tenemos visitas- la detuvo y miro a su alrededor logrando que Sandy lo hicieran también.

-Beth, esa mujer es igual a tu mamá- le dijo al oído viendo fijamente a Quinn.  
-Es su hermana- le contesto también al oído.

-Beth, ya tienen mi permiso- me acerque y puse mi mano en su hombro.  
-Perfecto- y no tardaron ni 5 segundo en abandonar por completo en loft.  
-¿Quién era?- pregunto Quinn mientras yo tomaba asiento junto a Lexy.  
-Sandy, vive en el departamento de abajo y al parecer son mejores amigas- explico Lexy al notar que si yo le contestaba pudimos haber desatado la 3 guerra mundial.

-Yo sé que a ustedes no les interesa Beth y sus cosas pero piensen que-  
-Perdona, pero que no convivamos con ella y que nuestra relación sea casi inexistente no quiere decir que no nos importe, digo por algo estamos aquí, no crees- interrumpió Finn.

-Tienes razón, lo siento no debí darlo por hecho- me disculpe y es que había hecho justo lo que le exigí a Quinn que no hiciera.  
- No te preocupes, ahora ¿qué opciones tenemos?- pregunto sentándose en el suelo acercándose a la mesa de centro.

-Tampoco es que tengamos muchas opciones- dijo Quinn tomando la misma posición que Finn.

-Bueno yo había pensado en pelear la custodia- nos explicó el cars.

-Eso va a estar bastante difícil- tome el mismo lugar que ellos -no vas a encontrar a ningún abogado que se atreva a enfrentarse a Russel Fabray- le explique.

-También puede pedirla Quinn y tu representarla- índico mientras nos miraba y señalaba con el dedo índice.

No dijimos nada solo nos quedamos viendo.  
Pasamos más de 2 horas tratando de encontrar la manera de solucionar el problema, pero no llegábamos a nada.

-Alguien me podría explicar porque no han pensado en la obvia opción- dijo Lexy llamando nuestra atención y es que durante las 2 horas que tuvimos de intercambio de ideas ella no había abierto la boca para nada -haber, está visto que no vamos a poder contra Russel porque Finn jamás conseguirías a alguien que te represente contra él, aparte de que si lo logras Russel demostrara que no tienes nada que ofrecerle, Quinn aunque Rachel te represente sabes que si es necesario comprara a los miembros del jurado para ganar y Rachel no me digas que si quiera lo estás pensando, en primera no eres nada legal de la niña y segundo eres gay, ningún juez en su sano juicio te va a dar la custodia.

-Bueno si lo pones así- intervino Finn.

-No es que lo ponga así es que así son las cosas- pude notar como estaba al borde del llanto -y como no pienso ser una fugitiva de la ley y ser acusada de secuestro lo mejor será que ustedes 2 se casen y formen una familia con Beth- termino dejándonos a todos con la boca abierto y completamente desconcertados.

Mi cabeza en ese momento se quedó en blanco, sabía que Lexy tenía razón, que no había manera legal de tener a la niña en el país y Russel nos tenía atrapados y la única salida que había era la que el mismo señalaba.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejar asentadas ciertas reglas para una sana convivencia- dijo Quinn retomando su lugar en el sillón.  
-¿Para qué?- pregunte y es que seguía un poco en shock.

-Nos vamos a casar- me dijo sin temor.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-Lexy tiene razón, no hay manera de ganarle la custodia a Russel y sé que no miente al decir que la mandara lejos, así que si lo que quiere es que no casemos, pues lo hacemos y listo, no voy a dejar que la separen de su familia- sentencio con tanta seguridad que intimidaba.

-¿Pero y ustedes?- pregunte turnando mi vista entre Finn y Lexy.

-Por mí no hay problema, mientras existan reglas como dijo Quinn está bien- dijo Finn

-Yo propuse la idea- fue lo único que dijo.

-Está bien- me levante y me dirigí al despacho -aquí- puse unas hojas sobre la mesa -van escritas todas las reglas- me senté a lado de Lexy y le extendí una pluma -tu escribe-.

Después de otra hora de discutir ciertas reglas para la convivencia de las muchas que salieron podemos resaltar estas:

No intimar

No compartir recamara

Respetar nuestras costumbres

No pelear enfrente de la niña

No pelear en la calle

Ser discretos en las relaciones extramaritales

La única explicación para nuestro repentino matrimonio era que nos enamoramos

Esas eran las más importantes, me pude dar cuenta de que Quinn era un tanto maniática en muchas cosas y ni recordar lo que nos costó decidirnos por donde viviríamos, aunque al final cedi y acepto vivir con nosotras en el departamento, revisamos cada uno nuestros relojes y nos dimos cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado demasiado pronto y teníamos que ir por Beth.

-En vista de que no hay nada que agregar firmen esto por favor- pidió dándonos a firmar la hoja en la que había redactado las reglas –Finn supongo que no hay necesidad de decirte que tú y yo no nos apareceremos por aquí- le dijo mientras nosotras firmábamos.

-Claro que no, mantendremos lo nuestro en las 4 paredes de mi casa- sonrió y termino el resto de vino que quedaba en su copa.

-Entonces, ¿le avisamos?- me dijo Quinn refiriéndose a Russel.

-Mañana yo me comunico con él y arreglo todo, cuando termine te aviso- le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

-Bueno entonces nos estamos viendo- se despidió saliendo detrás de Finn quien solo se despidió con la mano.

-Me vas a dejar verdad- sentencio Lexy en cuanto cerré la puerta.

Y ahí estaba, lo que temí sentir desde que me levante, estaba llegando, el nudo en la garganta y la opresión en el pecho que hacía que me faltara la respiración, ¿en verdad estaba dejando a la mujer que quería por alguien a quien no conozco?, esa pregunta estaba rondando en mi cabeza desde que acepte seguir con esa locura, no quería pero ella sabía que eso pasaría, nunca fue una persona que pensara en el matrimonio eso era 100% real, pero crecía ciegamente en la figura de la familia y eso era lo que estaba por construir así que tenía que ser sincera con ella, aunque como última opción rogué a Dios que me diera una señal de que lo que estaba por hacer era lo mejor.

Yo…- me decidí a hacerlo puesto que mi señal no llego –es mejor que todo lo que tenemos lo recorde…- el timbre de la casa sonó.

Tal vez mis suplicas habían sido escuchadas.

N/A

He ahí el segundo capítulo del fic espero les siga gustando y que sepan que sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, en el siguiente capítulo será la boda así que se aceptan sugerencias

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola nina- saludo Beth en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-Hola peque- se abrazó a mi pierna fuertemente lo que me desubico un poco.

-Buenas noches- saludo una mujer rubia alta de ojos azules.

-Buenas noches- le sonreí un poco.

-Soy Christine, la madre de Sandy- se presentó.

-Hola mucho gusto, Rachel Berry- le extendí la mano.

-Igualmente, veníamos a ver si dejabas quedar a Beth en mi casa, se les antojo hacer una pijamada- me explico mientras hacía referencia a las niñas.

-Si por ti no hay problema yo no lo tengo- le dije –Beth, sube por tu ropa y tu cepillo de dientes- le sonreí y salió corriendo rumbo a su recamara.

-Gracias, es que están vueltas locas con el regalo de cumpleaños de Sandy y ya sabes, oye una disculpa por no invitar a Beth pero es que fue justo un día después de lo sucedido- puso cara de situación y yo solo sonreí.

-Listo, ya estoy, hasta mañana- salió disparada de la casa.

-Hasta mañana se despidió Christine- mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

En ese momento comprendí que Dios o quien sea que me haya mandado la señal me daba tiempo para despedirme como se debía de Lexy, así que sin decir palabra alguna, la bese, justo después de cerrar bien la puerta.

El beso comenzó siendo tierno y suave, pero sin poder evitarlo mordí sus labios y eso hizo que el beso se tornara fuerte y apasionado, como pudimos subimos hasta mi recamara y ahí hicimos el amor, era todo un contraste de emociones por parte de las 2, ya que nuestra química en la cama era impresionante, tanto podría decir, al menos de mi parte que nunca había sentido lo que ella hacia que sintiera y ella también lo disfrutaba bastante, pero lejos de hacerlo ahora, había momentos en los que sus sollozos se mezclaban con sus gemido y me sentía mal, sabía que era la última vez que la iba a tener de esa manera, y así entre llantos, gemidos, sollozos, besos, mordidas y demás nos quedamos dormidas.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?- pregunto tallándose los ojos, puesto que acababa de despertar.

-No dormí mucho y no quería despertarte con mis movimientos- regrese mi mirada al ventanal -aparte no creí necesario hacerte y hacerme ver que esta sería la última vez que amaneceríamos juntas y desnudas, tampoco soy masoquista- la escuche salir de la cama.

-No tiene por qué ser así- sentí como pego su pecho a mi espalda -Quinn y Finn van a continuar su relación, porque nosotras no vamos a poder- me abrazo por la cintura y poso sus manos sobre mi vientre.

-Sabes que no tengo ni la menor intención de hacerlo- solté sus manos de mi cuerpo y camine rumbo al baño.

-Porque tienes que cerrarte a toda opción- me dijo y me detuve justo antes de entrar.

-Tu sabias que si aceptaba la boda te dejaría y si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien lo acepto- azote la puerta dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-Si culparme por esto te hace sentir mejor, bien, pero que no se te olvide que todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo hacíamos por el bien de Beth- entro al baño completamente desnuda.

-No te confundas- abrí la llave de la regadera -yo estoy consciente de que todo lo hacemos por el bien de ella, es solo que tienes que aceptar que tu sabias que esto pasaría, siempre supiste lo que significa una familia para mí-.

-¿Ya no me amas?- pregunto acercándose lentamente a mí.

-Claro que te amo, pero no voy a dejar que Beth tenga una idea bizarra de una familia, no voy a dejar que me vea casada con su tía y acostándome contigo, no quiero que crezca pensando que eso sería normal, preferiría que la mandara lejos, por eso termino contigo, pero jamás se te ocurra volver a decir o pensar que es porque he dejado de amarte- entrelace su mano con la mía y la jale ligeramente hacia la regadera.

Estaba consciente de que nunca más volvería a tenerla así para mí y tuve la necesidad de grabar cada poro de su piel en mi memoria, necesitaba que se quedara conmigo para siempre aunque fuera en mi mente.

Comencé a poniendo un poco de shampoo en mi mano para después expandirlo por su largo cabello oscuro mientras ella me miraba con una mezcla de ternura y dolor, cuando termine de hacerlo ella repitió la acción conmigo y así comenzamos a bañarnos entre nosotras.

-No te lo quites- dijo en un suspiro mientras salía de la cocina con 2 tazas de café.

-Te devuelvo tu promesa de amarme para siempre- me quite el anillo que me acompaño los 2 últimos años y se lo entregue -quiero seas feliz, que te des la oportunidad de conocer nueva gente, que aceptes la beca a Roma y sobre todo quiero que te olvides de mí- termine de decir y dándole un último beso salí de la casa sin mirar atrás.

-Buenos días vengo a recoger a Beth- le informe a la trabajadora que me abrió la puerta de Christine.

-Buenos días señorita, permítame informarle a la señora que está aquí- se metió al departamento mientras yo me recaba en la pared.

-Rachel, buen día- saludo Christine dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Buen día- le correspondí el saludo -¿Beth ya estará lista?- pregunte.

-Siento decirte que aun están dormidas, ayer se durmieron bastante tarde- me explico con una sonrisa en su cara -aparte prometí llevarlas a desayunar, espero que no te moleste y no haya inconveniente- al parecer esa mujer era de lo más oportuna, sus planes daban cabida a los míos así que lo puso todo más fácil.

-No, por mí no hay problema, solo te agradecería que me llamara cuando despertara- saque mi celular y vi que ella hacia lo mismo.

-Bien, ya tenemos nuestros números, estamos en contacto entonces- se acercó y volvió a besar mi mejilla para después entrar a su departamento.

Salí del edificio con un rumbo fijo y un pensamiento en mi cabeza.

"Estoy haciendo lo correcto".

Después de caminar mucho y de un sin fin de pensamientos que iban desde Beth hasta Quinn pasando obviamente por Lexy arribe a mi destino, ese que estaba por cambiar toda mi vida, esa vida que todo el mundo envidiaba ahora cambiaria completamente y estaba segura de que no sería para bien.

-Disculpe señor, no pude evitar que se pasara- decía alterada la secretaria de Russel en cuanto me pase a su oficina sin esperar a que me anunciara.

-No hay problema, déjala pasar- sonrió triunfante desde su lugar -dígame licenciada, en que puedo ayudarle- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Hemos tomado una decisión- le aclare tomando asiento -lo haremos- dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Me parece perfecto, hablare inmediatamente con un amigo mío juez-

-Espera- lo detuve en cuanto vi que levantaba el teléfono -antes necesito saber ¿porque haces esto?-.

-No soporto al tipo ese, al tal Finn, tu sabias que trabaja en un taller mecánico, suficiente tuve con que mi hija predilecta se fijara en un simple trabajador que a lo más que aspiraba era a limpiar las piscinas de las mansiones vecinas a la mía y como te lo había dicho anteriormente no hay nadie que quiera y conozca a Beth como tú, a parte es mucho más respetable se la mujer de alguien reconocido por sus logros, listo, inteligente con un nivel de vida digno de una hija mía aunque ese alguien sea mujer que ser la mujer de un simple mecánico sin familia, sin una casa propia y por si fuera poco pobre- dijo serenamente -ahora que todo está aclarado tengo una llamada que hacer- centró toda su atención en la llamada.

¿Cómo Russel podía dormir por las noches sin que los remordimientos le carcomieran la cabeza? Me preguntaba yo mientras lo veía hablar animadamente.

-Bien, lo haremos el viernes- colgó el teléfono y fijo su mirada en mí.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto?- pregunte levantándome de mi lugar.

-Voy a salir de viaje y necesito dejar arreglado lo de la custodia- saco un puro y lo prendió –sin mencionar que no voy a dar oportunidad a que se arrepientan.

-Has lo que quieras, avísame a qué hora- camine hacia la puerta y salí de ahí.

Todo estaba yendo bastante rápido, en menos de una semana estaría casada y estaba por tener legalmente una hija, solo faltaba comprar un perro y estaba listo, el sueño al que toda persona aspiraba estaba llegando, pero la situación era la que hacía que no lo disfrutara, me casaba con alguien a quien no amaba y esa no era la vida a la que yo aspiraba y entonces me pregunte

"¿Con que tipo de vida sueñas?".

Y ahí estaba yo pensando en los sueños que tenía, a lo los 15 mis sueños eran los mismos, por ese tiempo mi vida era simplemente perfecta, era una de las niñas más populares del colegio, integrante del coro y con una gran futuro como cantante "la niña con la mejor voz que he conocido en toda mi carrera" palabras de mis profesores, siempre soñé con trabajar en obras musicales en Brodway y no tenía más sueño que ese, era completamente feliz, pero esa pregunta ahora y desde los 17 no había respuesta para esa pregunta, mi vida en esos tiempos se vino abajo, me quede sin sueños y aspiraciones y empecé a ser como ahora y justo era ahora cuando la vida me exigía ser mejor persona para poder darle una familia a una niña inocente a la que no permitiría que se le acabaran los sueños e ilusiones.

-Bueno- escuche del otro lado de la línea.

-Quinn, habla Rachel, necesito hablar contigo- le dije sin dejar que terminara de hablar.

-Te veo justo en la entrada del puente de Brooklyn, supongo que tardaras un poco ¿cierto?- pregunto mientras yo subía a mi auto.

-No mucho, te veo ahí en media hora- colgué y maneje a mi cita.

La mayor parte de mi vida me sentí sola, aunque todas las personas con las que había logrado relacionarme siempre decían que estarían conmigo siempre que lo necesitara y como en realidad nunca lo necesite nunca lo comprobé pero ahora, sí que necesitaba a alguien.

-No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme por recibir una llamada tuya- era raro pero extrañaba ese peculiar tono de voz.

-Estarías en lo correcto si hicieras las 2 cosas- me quede sin palabras y es que no iba a soltarle la noticia de mi próxima boda después de 4 años de no verla.

-No empieces con tus rarezas y dime como te va- me pregunto cambiando el tema.

-Todo como debería y ustedes que tal están, me quede en que estaban en Madrid- sonreí al recordar a aquellas 2.

-Te quedaste muy atrás, lo que me demuestra que no te interesan nuestras carreras- me dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Sabes que si lo estoy, solo es que he tenido bastantes cosas en la mente, pero ¿dime en dónde están?- le explique.

-Hola, Rach, vamos rumbo a Los Ángeles pero dentro de 2 semanas estamos por allá- tuve que quitarme el audífono puesto que me grito.

-Britt, que gusto oírte, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- me coloque el audífono de nuevo en su lugar.

-Nosotras también aunque San diga lo contrario- dijo en un susurro para que Santana no la escuchara.

-Britt, deja de mentirle a Berry- escuche como le grito y no pude evitar sonreír.

-No te miento, en cuanto sepa algo te aviso a qué hora llegamos y nos recoges vale- sonreí puesto que Britt siempre seria aquella nena a la que alguna vez defendí de las habladurías.

-Sabes que sí, solo no lo olvides por favor, ahora pásame a San-.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con molestia, clásico de ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que siempre que lo necesitara estarías conmigo?- le pregunte bajando el tono de mi voz.

-Sí, lo recuerdo aunque también recuerdo que nunca lo has hecho- dijo con el mismo tono de siempre.

-Lo sé, pero ahora si lo necesito, ¿sigue en pie la oferta?- le pregunte mientras llegaba a mi destino.

-¿Qué pasa?- sonó un poco más condescendiente.

-Que pensarías si te dijera que he terminado mi relación con Lexy y que justo ahora estoy bajando del auto para encontrarme con la mujer que a partir del próximo viernes será mi esposa- de entre la gente pude distinguir a cierta rubia de ojos de color indescriptible.

-Diría que todo el dinero que le has pagado a esa psicóloga tuya lo has echado a la basura- sonó más irónica de lo normal.

-Kim, no sabe nada y es una larga historia, has todo lo que puedas por venir lo más pronto posible- sin poder evitarlo sonó a suplica.

-Vamos a hacer lo que podamos- y sin más me colgó.

Me detuve justo enfrente de Quinn y nos quedamos unos minutos así, sin decir ni hacer nada, solo mirándonos, así hasta que después Quinn comenzó a caminar y yo simplemente la seguí, los días seguían siendo fríos así que metí mis manos en las bolsas de mi abrigo y me dedique a caminar tras ella sin perderla de vista, la vi sonreírle a varias personas y eso me hizo preguntarme.

¿Qué pasaba con esta Quinn cuando estaba cerca de mí?, porque al parecer solo tenía esa actitud de enfado para conmigo pero antes de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica la vi entrar a un pequeño café.

-Hey Tom un latte de vainilla, por favor- pedía mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas -¿qué vas a tomar?- me pregunto apenas llegue a la mesa.

-Nada gracias- me senté enfrente de ella -he hablado con tu padre- le informe y ella solo me miro y espero a que continuase hablando -la boda será el viernes- el joven entrego su café a Quinn y después me sonrió.

-Eso es bastante pronto, aunque supongo que era de suponerse, ¿algo más?- pregunto mientas le ponía azúcar a su café.

-La niña no es tonta, así que te quería proponer que empezaras las cosas con ella de nuevo, tratar de que te acepte y así poco a poco te ganes su confianza para que no vea extraño el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana te vayas a vivir con nosotras y te vea todas las horas del día- tomo un poco de su café mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Eso extrañamente provoco algo en mí que me hizo sonreír ligeramente.

-Creo que es una buena idea aunque como haremos para darle a conocer que deje a Finn y tú a Lexy, que viviremos juntas y que nos casaremos en menos de 1 semana-.

-Justo venia pensando en eso- le explique -y pensé que tal vez podríamos ocultarle a ella y a todos el hecho de que nos vamos a casar y dejarnos ver por la calle juntas, de la mano y cosas por el estilo para que dentro de unas semanas te mudes con nosotras y nadie lo vea raro-.

-Esa es una buena idea- se quedó pensando un buen rato y después hablo -¿Frannie no dejo en el testamento estipulado quien se quedaría con la custodia de Beth?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Si claro, pero pensó que obligando a tu padre a pasar tiempo con ella desarrollaría algún tipo de cariño hacia ella, bastante bastante mal, aunque no podemos culparla por tomar esa decisión, digo tú estabas perdida y la otra opción era yo pero volvemos al hecho de que no tengo ningún lazo genético con ella así que no soy una opción viable- le explique rápidamente.

-Entiendo, entonces cuando comenzamos con todo esto de dar a conocer nuestra relación- pregunto tomando otro poco de café.

-Pues yo estoy por ir a recoger a Beth, pienso que ella es la primera que debería saberlo- conteste.

-Bien vamos- dijo sacando su cartera de la bolsa.

-Espera, hay otra cosa que tengo que preguntarte- le dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya para evitar que llamara al camarero.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sacando su mano de debajo de la mía.

Esa acción hizo que mi dureza y frialdad salieran a flote.

-Russel hablo del tema de los apellidos y yo le dije que tu seguirías siendo Fabray y yo Berry, pero no pareció agradarle la idea- me detuve al ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro -¿qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?- pregunte seria.

-Nada, solo que seguro te dijo algo así como "sería una deshonra para mi familia que mi hija no lleve el apellido de la persona con quien se casa"- levante la ceja al recordar que eso fue exacto lo que él había dicho.

-Pues sí, esas fueron sus palabras, pero yo le dije que tendríamos que hablarlo contigo- le dije llamando yo al camarero –también me dio la opción de unir nuestros apellidos, dijo algo como Fabray-Berry o Berry-Fabray- me adelante y le di mi tarjeta al mesero.

-No me gusta que hagan eso- refiriéndose a que pagara su cuenta.

-Por favor, que a lo mucho tendrás 10 dólares en tu cartera y el café cuesta 5, así que velo como una ayuda a tu economía.

El mesero llego y me entrego mi tarjeta y firme el recibo para después levantarme y salir de aquel café solo esperando que Quinn me siguiera, no voltee en ningún momento hasta que llegue al auto, la vi caminar a unos metros y la espere recargada en la puerta del copiloto, llego a mi altura y sin decirle nada le abrí la puerta y ella se subió también sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El camino hacia mi casa fue callado pero cómodo, un disco de electrónico hacia más ameno el viaje y más de una vez la vi mover su pierna al ritmo de la música.

-Berry-Fabray- dijo justo cuando toque el timbre del departamento de Christine.

-Rachel que gusto volver a verte- me dio 2 besos en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Hola... Mira te presento a la Tía de Beth, Quinn Fabray y ella es Christine, la mamá de Sandy - las presente y se dieron la mano sonriendo, pero al terminar Christine volvió a sonreírme y acaricio mi mejilla -¿ya estará lista Beth?- le pregunte un tanto incomoda, las muestras de cariño no eran lo mío.

-Si claro, permíteme llamarle, pero pasen, adelante- tomo mi mano y me jalo al interior del departamento.

La cara de Quinn tomo el gesto gracioso que hacia igual que el de Beth, ceño fruncido y labios apretados.

-Nina verdad que nos llevaras al parque- llego hasta nosotros de la mano de Sandy pero se detuvo al ver a Quinn.

-Sí, pero solo si su mamá le da permiso- volteamos todas a ver a Christine.

-Por mí no hay problema, de hecho me harían un gran favor, necesito ir a ver a un cliente- explico mientras me sonreía.

-¿Ella va a ir con nosotros?- pregunto Beth.

-Ella se llama Quinn y si va con nosotros- le explique en un tono serio.

-Entonces yo no voy a ningún lado- dijo poniendo la misma pose que Quinn tenía hace un rato.

-Vamos Beth por favor- le dijo Sandy poniendo carita de súplica.

-Está bien- término dándose por vencida.

-Bien pues vámonos- les dije y comenzaron a despedirse.

Salimos del edificio las 4 juntas caminamos rumbo a central park, las niñas caminaron por delante de nosotras tomadas de la mano y hablando de todo lo que se le atravesara, nada como ser una niño sin preocupación alguna y al parecer Beth cada día estaba mejor.

Caminamos unos metros más y decidimos sentarnos sobre el pasto mientras veíamos a las niñas correr de aquí para allá.

-A Beth le encanta tomar fotos de todas las cosas que le gustan, comenzó siendo una afición por el dibujo pero ahora le gusta la fotografía por ahí puedes comenzar para que se lleven mejor- no me fije en su expresión pero la escuche suspirar profundo.

-Gracias por el consejo- dijo después de un momento.

El día mejoro considerablemente cuando fuimos al centro comercial y Quinn le compro una cámara fotográfica para niños a Beth y esta dejo de estar renuente a ella y al terminar el día Beth no se separaba de su lado lo cual me lleno de felicidad porque Beth parecía contenta y yo por fin había encontrado a la Quinn de la que Frannie hablaba.

Los días pasaron y se hicieron eternos, a partir del día del parque Quinn y yo recogíamos a Beth del colegio, comíamos las 3 juntas y después yo regresaba a la oficina y ellas se iban a mi loft para hacer las tareas y todo eso juntas, inclusive hacían la cena y me esperaban mientras ellas veían una película y así poco a poco mientras pasaban los días Quinn y yo dejábamos ver a la gente una que otra muestra de cariño, mientras caminábamos por la calle nos tomábamos de la mano o nos sonreíamos, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Beth, quien más de una vez nos miraba extrañada y nosotras solo le sonreíamos.

El viernes por la tarde llego y ahí estaba yo en la entrada del ayuntamiento esperando a Quinn, conmigo solo estaba Britt, quien había llegado una hora antes para estar conmigo, Britt fue la primer amiga que tuve, mi historia con ella era un tanto extraña, de hecho recuerdo que Santana, mi otra mejor amiga, más de una vez estuvo celosa de nuestra relación y es que si lo vemos desde su perspectiva tal vez yo hubiera actuado de la misma manera.

Cuando yo las conocí teníamos 8 años, me había cambiado de casa y obviamente de colegio así que un día después de la primera semana de estar ahí cuando iba llegando a mi primera clase vi a un grupo de niños más grandes que yo alrededor de una niña que comenzaba a llorar, me acerque y como pude me metí entre ellos, vi como la aventaban de un lado a otro y justo cuando paso junto a mí la tome del brazo y la abrace a mi fuertemente.

-Déjenla en paz- les grite a todos mientras ella pegaba más su cara a mi pecho.

-Valla ahora podremos molestar a 2- dio el que parecía el líder.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, seguro el domador de todos estos simios- dije visiblemente molesta.

-Jóvenes ¿qué está pasando aquí?- se escuchó la voz del directo.

-Ellos molestaban a Britt- leí su nombre en el gafete que llevaba.

-Muy bien, todos a mi oficina- se puso frente a nosotras -ustedes tranquilícense y después váyanse a sus clases- camino detrás de los que nos molestaban.

-Vamos- tome su mano y la lleve al baño.

-Discúlpame, sé que no te gusta faltar a clases- se disculpó abriendo la llave para enjuagarse la cara.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Que tú no me observes no quiere decir que yo no lo hago- me explico.

-Y dime ¿porque te estaban molestando?- le cambie el tema, la verdad me dio un poco de lastima -que no se supone que eres popular- me sonrió tristemente.

-La popular es Santy, pero ella está enferma y ahora me molestan porque dicen que soy estúpida- suspiro fuertemente.

-Tú no eres estúpida- le grite.

-Solo tú y Santy piensan eso- me sonrió otra vez.

-Es porque es cierto, las personas que te molestan son los estúpidos- le dije un poco más tranquila tomando sus manos -y tu tranquila, que ahora me tienes a mí para estar siempre contigo y jamás volverán a molestarte- nos abrazamos fuertemente por bastante tiempo.

Sonreí al recordar aquel primer día y voltea a verla, ahí estaba junto a mi sosteniendo mi mano entre la suya y sonriéndome como aquella vez y tantas más que me sonrió inmensamente.

-Firmen aquí y aquí- decía el juez que teníamos enfrente.

-Bien, por el poder que me da el estado de Nueva York las declaro casadas en legítimo matrimonio- término de decir el juez.

-Supongo que se pueden besar- se escuchó desde atrás y al voltear vi a Russel con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la boca.

Obviamente las 2 nos quedamos en completo silencio, Quinn volteo a ver a Finn que estaba junto a ella y yo hice lo mismo con Britt, que solo levanto los hombros, regrese mi mirada a Quinn y ella me estaba viendo, respire profundo y la vi hacer lo mismo, nos acercamos lentamente, tome su mano con un poco de temor a su respuesta pero ella afirmo el agarre mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotras, se terminó el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos se terminó y podía sentir su respiración sobre mi labio, fue inevitable cerrar los ojos y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, respire profundo y sentí su olor a cereza, abrí un poco mis labios para separarme pero me sorprendí al sentir como Quinn intensificaba el beso.

N/A

Siento la tardanza, fin de semana familiar pero bueno ahí está, entre sus dudas más recurrentes está la de que pasara con Lexy y es que es más que obvio quienes son las protagonistas, sé que es injusto y todo pero ya prometí darle un final feliz, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Grax por leer me encanta que comenten y les guste la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

-El vuelo de Britt sale en unas horas, pensamos en ir a tomar algo ¿quieres ir?- pregunte mientras caminábamos a los autos.

-Gracias, pero Finn y yo tenemos planes- me dijo cuando llegamos a mi auto.

-Bien- abrí la puerta del copiloto para que Britt entrara y camine hacia mi puerta -Quinn, no quiero sorpresas- le advertí señalando a Finn y después a ella.

-¿Que sorpresa te van a dar?- pregunto Britt al arrancar.

-Ninguna, eso fue lo que le advertí- explique mientras me ponía los lentes de sol.

-No entiendo- frunció ligeramente el ceño logrando así hacerme sonreír.

-Mira le dije que no quería sorpresas, porque seguramente se irán a celebrar la que sería mi noche de bodas y bueno ya me case por una pequeña Fabray, no necesito tener que reconocer a otro hijo que no sea mío- le explique y la escuche soltar la carcajada, la cual me contagio y terminamos riéndonos hasta el llanto las 2.

Llegamos a mi departamento y saque una botella de vino que guardaba para alguna ocasión especial.

-Brindemos porque la señora Berry-Fabray disfrute como nunca nuestra noche de bodas- dije visiblemente afectada por el alcohol.

-Porque no le dices que no quieres que tenga una relación con el- me dijo Britt poniéndose a un lado de mí.

-Y quién soy yo para pedirle algo así- tome el resto de mi copa y me serví más.

-Eres su mujer- acercó su copa para que le sirviera más.

-Sabes que solamente fue un acto simbólico- le explique poniendo mis piernas sobre su regazo.

-Ese último beso no fue nada simbólico- sonrió frotando mis piernas con sus manos.

-Eso fue raro hasta para mí- le devolví la sonrisa y choque mi copa con la suya.

-Pues yo digo que le gustas- empezó a dar un masaje a mis pies.

-No lo creo, acaso no te has dado cuenta de su mirada de odio cuando fija sus ojos en mi- cerré mi ojos y recargue mi cabeza en el brazo del sillón.

-Yo pienso que deberías empezar a darte otra oportunidad- sus palabras hicieron que me levantara abruptamente del sillón.

-No necesito darme una oportunidad con nadie y Quinn no es mi tipo- tire la botella del vino y saque otra.

-Es muy guapa- entro en la cocina y se sentó sobre uno de los muebles.

-Pues es agradable a la vista, pero no sé, no es mi tipo- serví las copas y le extendí la suya -y que no te escuche San, que me deja viuda- empezamos a reír sin parar.

-Santana es inigualable- escuche que hablo mientras me tenía abrazada pegada a su pecho.

-Lo sé, tal vez es otra la que debería darse una oportunidad- me separe de ella y tome con mis manos sus mejillas.

-Santana siempre será Santana y lo mismo que no me deja estar con ella es lo que más amo- sonrió tristemente.

-No estar con quien amas es horrible- tome de un trago la copa de vino.

-Ya me vas a decir que paso con Lexy- me quito la copa.

-La deje- salí de la cocina.

-¿Porque?- se recargo en el marco de la puerta de la terraza.

-No estaba dispuesta a ponerlas en esta situación- saque un cigarrillo y lo prendí, no acostumbraba a hacerlo solo cuando me sentía vulnerable y la inocencia de Britt hacia que mi muro se derrumbara completamente.

Sentí como se sentó detrás de mí y puso su mentón sobre mi hombro abrazándome.

-Frannie murió- comencé a sollozar -dejo desamparada a su hija- algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir –deje a la única persona que he amado- sentí como me abrazo más fuerte –y acabo de casarme con alguien a quien no conozco- sin poder evitarlo más me derrumbe y llore todo lo que no había llorado desde que tenía 18.

Perdí la noción del tiempo que nos quedamos en esa misma posición en la terraza, vimos el anochecer y como cada una de las luces de los edificios que teníamos enfrente se fueron prendiendo pero nosotras no cambiamos posición, Britt por supuesto perdió su vuelo pero a ninguna nos importó, y así sin darme cuenta me quede dormida entre los brazos de mi mejor amiga

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi cama, sentí la hinchazón provocada por el llanto y me enfoque en la mano que pasaba alrededor de mi cintura y me mantenía pegada a su cuerpo, sonreí a reconocer el olor de Britt y di gracias al destino por hacer que justo ese fin de semana Beth tuviera que asistir a un campamento y podía verme en esa situación tan deplorable.

-Seguro Santana ya llamo diciendo que moriré por retener a su mejor bailarina- le dije al ver que colgaba el celular termine de bajar las escaleras y me senté junto a Britt en la mesa.

-No era San, era Lexy- me informó mientras me servía un vaso de jugo y yo dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-Mal, pero ella no es tan tonta como tú y acepta su dolor- me dijo tomando de su taza -también he llamado a la aerolínea y si nos apuramos perderé el vuelo de nuevo- se levantó y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Termine de tomar mi jugo y fruta y la espere a que terminara de arreglarse.

-Prométeme que vas a poner todo de tu parte en esta familia- entramos al aeropuerto tomadas de la mano.

-Si Britt, lo prometo- lo dije con un todo de falso fastidio.

-Está bien, ahora te tengo una sorpresa- jalo de mi hacia la sala de espera.

Entramos y aunque estaba casi llena en su totalidad mis ojos solo se fijaron en una cabellera negra brillante, larga y hermosa, mi respiración se detuvo e inmediatamente solté la mano de Britt y ella avanzo sonriendo a Lexy quien le sonreía de la misma manera, mire a mis espaldas contemplando la idea de salir corriendo de ahí, pero las 3 éramos unas damas y ni ellas ni yo aceptaríamos una actitud como esa, así que recupere mi respiración, me puse derecha y camine hacia ellas llegue con ellas y nos quedamos viendo, supongo que teníamos tantas cosas que decirnos que no sabíamos como expresarlas y así sin que lo esperara de pronto sentí los labios suaves y perfectos de Lexy sobre los míos, no pude ni quise evitarlo, la tome por la cintura y la pegue más a mi cuerpo, sentí como cruzo sus brazos por mi cuello y suspiramos a la vez, el beso era suave y tierno pero tan cargado de sentimientos que no pude evitar soltar una lagrima teniendo los ojos aun cerrados y sentí como ella comenzó a sollozar, los ruidos de lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor paso a un segundo plano, yo podía escuchar a mi corazón latir y como entraba el aire a mis pulmones.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 694 con destino a la ciudad de Roma favor de abordar por el pasillo principal- avisó que nos trajo de nuevo al mundo real.

Nos separamos y sin mirarnos nos abrazamos fuerte, estuvimos así unos segundos más, acomode mi nariz en su cuello y aspire profundo para retener en mi mente su olor, al igual que la vez que su cuerpo en mi memoria, me separe de ella poco a poco y le sonreí al momento encontrar su mirada en la mía.

-Te amo- dijo sin mover su mirada pero con su mano rozo mi mejilla.

-Yo también, como a nadie en mi vida- me acerque a su mejilla y deje un beso en ella.

Me aparte y la vi caminar con rumbo al andén y solo pude apretar la mandíbula para evitar que mis lágrimas salieran pero al sentir la mano de Britt no pude hacer nada y voltee a abrazarla fuerte, mientras mis lágrimas caían sobre su pecho.

Regrese a mi casa sintiéndome realmente mal, estaba completamente devastada, aunque mi cara decía que estaba perfecta.

-¿Estas bien?- escuche una voz familiar después de sentir un golpe en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Perdón- dije al darme cuenta de que de lo distraída que iba había chocado contra alguien.

-No hay problema- levante la cara y me encontré con los ojos de Christine -¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntar al ver que no respondía.

-Si claro- me apresure a decir.

-No te creo, pero como veo que no eres mucho de hablar lo hare yo- me tomo del brazo y no dejo que entrara al elevador –y como tú eres una persona súper educada no te negaras a acompañarme por un rico café y de paso escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir, que ahora que mi niña no está en casa siento que algo me falta- metió su brazo por el mío y caminamos rumbo a la cafetería.

-Sí, te entiendo- no pude evitar el gesto de tristeza que se instaló en mi cara.

-¿Es por la chica rubia?- sonreí un poco ante su pregunta.

-No, mis 2 chicas rubias volverán, Beth el domingo y Britt dentro de una semana- le explique mientras nos sentábamos en una de las mesas.

-No quiero, sonar metiche ni presionarte pero entonces a quien extrañas- llamo con su mano al mesero.

-Acabo de dejar que la mujer perfecta se fuera a Roma- no busque su mirada, sino por el contrario fije mi mirada en el mantel de la mesa.

-Estoy confundida- voltee a verla con el ceño fruncido –no me puedes culpar, te rodeas de pura mujer hermosa- logro arrancarme una ligera sonrisa.

-La noche que nos conocimos en mi casa había una mujer, un poco más alta que yo, morena, ojos color café, tez blanca- describía a Lexy poco a poco para saber si Christine iba recordando aquella mujer.

-Ooh, ella, bueno pues sí que es perfecta- dio un sorbo a su taza de café –bien, como me acabo de autodenominar tu amiga, te llevare a distraerte para que no pienses en tu perdida- pidió el café para llevar y salimos de ahí.

Ese sábado comimos en su casa y nos quedamos ahí hasta bien entrada la noche, teníamos bastantes cosas en común, inclusive nos quedamos viendo varios musicales.

Mi vida a partir de los 17 comenzó a ser un misterio para todo aquel que me conocía, a excepción de Britt y Santana que me conocían tanto que aunque me empeñara no podía mentirles ni ocultarles nada, pero para todos los demás, incluso para mi padre fui un misterio, mi vida estaba tan arruinada que dejo de importarme hasta mis propios gustos, era como un robot que hacía solo lo que tenía que hacer, pero los musicales siempre lograban subirme el ánimo, hacían que el sentimiento que tenía cuando subía a un escenario y la gente me aplaudía de pie, regresara a mí y solo en esos momentos me sentía plena.

Regrese a mi casa en la madrugada y solo me deje caer sobre la cama y me dormí.

-Hey, al parecer no te cansas de mi- dije divertida al ver a Christine al elevador.

-Buen día, como es que parece que no te desvelaste- entro y dejo 2 besos en mis mejillas.

-Eso es porque me he desvelado tanto durante tanto tiempo que ya no hay reacción alguna en mi cuerpo- sonreí y presione el botón del estacionamiento.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto al salir del elevador.

-26 y ¿tú?- caminamos a nuestros autos.

-29, ¿el tuyo o el mío?- se detuvo a mitad del estacionamiento - vamos a recoger a las niñas ¿cierto?- dijo al ver mi cara de confusión.

-Si voy por ella- sonreí un tanto avergonzada por no haber captado a la primera.

-Ok, entonces ¿el tuyo o el mío?- sonrió ampliamente y mostro una bella sonrisa.

-Sabes que, llevaremos el mío y de regreso llevaremos a las niñas por un helado- le di un pequeño toque en su nariz con mi dedo índice y camine a mi auto.

El gesto me había sorprendido incluso a mí, yo no era así a menos que fuera con Beth pero al parecer las cosas comenzaban a cambiar.

-No entiendo como tú, una gran y reconocida abogada puede escuchar eso- dijo quitando la memoria USB que estaba en el estéreo.

-No esta tan mal, es solo un poco de rock- sonreí y la vi hacer una cara extraña -aparte no es mía, es de mi amiga Britt- extendí mi mano y la coloco sobre ella.

-¿La rubia guapa?- asentí con la cabeza.

-Es bailarina y creo que es un poco normal que le guste todo tipo de música- le explique mientras estacionaba el auto enfrente del colegio de Beth.

-No estamos hablando de un baile exótico y eso ¿verdad?- sin poder evitarlo solté la carcajada justo cuando llegábamos a donde estaban reunidos los demás padres de familia.

-No, de hecho es profesional, trabaja con mi otra mejor amiga, Santana López- me recargue en un muro y acomode mis lentes oscuros.

-Santana López ¿la cantante?- se puso enfrente de mi y su cara de asombro llamo mi atención,

-Sí, ¿la conoces?- se me hizo raro, no porque dudara del talento de mi amiga, pero según yo no tena mucho que había comenzado profesionalmente.

-Que si la conozco, ¿acaso Beth no te ha hablado de ella?- pregunto usando un tono un tanto sarcástico.

-¿Por qué habría de hablarme de ella Beth?- pregunte mas confundida que nunca.

-Todas las niñas en el colegio quieren a la tal Santana López en sus cumpleaños-.

-Pues Beth no me ha dicho nada, pero si dices que tiene tanto éxito, seguramente no tardara en pedírmela también- termine alzando los hombros.

-Ahora que somos amigas, podrías hablar con ella y conseguir que venga para la fiesta de Sandy ¿cierto?- se acercó demasiado a mí, tanto que pude sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello.

-¿Qué haces?- dije volteando a todos lados esperando que nadie nos estuviera viendo.

-Si tengo que seducirte para que la cantante se aparezca por la fiesta de mi hija lo hare- dejo un beso en mu cuello.

-Estás loca- me separe de ella y me sonrió.

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no te gusto?- se dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje luciéndose a sí misma.

-No eres mi tipo realmente, muy hetero para mi gusto- volví a sonreír ampliamente, mientras ella volvía a acercarse bastante a mí.

-No me retes-

-No lo hago- sin previo aviso comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-No basta, basta- le pedía yo entre risas y suspiros.

-Eso te pasa por rechazarme- aumentaba la presión en sus dedos.

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo- trataba por todos los medios de separar sus manos de mis costillas.

-Los niños están por llegar contrólate- escuche una voz familiar en un tono muy serio.

-Hola, Quinn ¿verdad?- saludo Christine.

-Hola - fue lo único que dijo después de verla de arriba para abajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte un poco molesta por su actitud.

-Vine a recoger a Beth- dijo para después alejarse caminando en dirección a los camiones que comenzaban a llegar con los niños.

-Creo que alguien se puso celosa- caminábamos detrás de Quinn pero más despacio.

-Pues no creas, siempre tiene esa actitud conmigo, ya me acostumbre- le explicaba mientras buscaba en que camión veía Beth.

-Yo digo que le gustas- señalo con la cabeza el camión de donde bajaban nuestras niñas.

Caminamos hacia el camión y Quinn se encontraba hasta delante esperando a Beth, yo me mantuve atrás viendo la escena, después de todo se irían conmigo a casa. Después de unos minutos viendo bajar niños se asomó Sandy y de su mano venia Beth, con los ojos al punto de llanto, lo cual me preocupo pero inmediatamente vi a Quinn acercarse, se abrazaron y Beth termino por llorar.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte a Sandy, quien ya estaba con Christine.

-Unas niñas de 10 años la comenzaron a molestar diciéndole que no tenía papás y que pronto la iban a llevar a una casa donde dejan a todos los que no tienen familia- Sandy me explicaba las cosas con los puños cerrados y al punto del llanto pero del coraje.

-¿Quiénes fueron?- dije visiblemente molesta.

-Ellas- señalo a un grupo de 3 niñas con sus respectivas mamás.

-Espera ¿Qué vas a hacer?- me detuvo a medio camino con Beth en sus brazos.

-Voy a arreglar esto- Beth abrió sus ojos y me partió el alma ver que el verde de sus ojos era más notorio debido al llanto –nadie se mete con mi familia- le sonreí a Beth y seguí mi camino.

-Buenos días- salude a todo el grupo de señoras.

-Buenos días Rachel- al escuchar mi nombre, presione a mi cerebro para que recordara a quien tenía enfrente de mí.

-Señora Johnson- estire mi mano –un gusto verla- sonreí a todas las demás.

-Lo mismo digo, en que podemos ayudarte- pregunto sonriendo cálidamente, supongo que me lo debía después de que evite que su marido y su familia se fueran a la banca rota.

-En realidad quisiera hablar con estas pequeñitas- señale a las 3 niñas que estaban junto a cada una de sus madres y me veían con cara de asustadas – ¿tendrán algún problema?- pregunto viendo a las otras 2 madres que solo esperaban la autorización de la señora Johnson.

-No, pero ¿te las vas a llevar o cómo?-.

-No para nada, aquí está bien- voltee buscando a Quinn –vengan por favor- con mi manos hice un gesto para que se acercaran.

-Buenos días- saludo Quinn con la cara de Beth enterrada en su cuello, mientras que las mujeres ahí presentes solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-Vengan- llame a las niñas y me puse a su altura –yo soy Rachel Berry- me presente y extendí mi mano a cada una de las niñas –ella- señale a Quinn –es Quinn Fabray- les dio la mano como lo había hecho yo –quiero que me contesten una cosa, ¿ustedes alguna vez han perdido a un ser querido?- les dije un tanto seria.

-Mi abuela murió el año pasado- respondió una.

-A mi perrito lo atropellaron y no hubo nada que hacer- dijo otra con los ojos cristalinos.

Centre mi atención en una niña morena de ojos azules y que se veía con más madures que las otras 2, la observe bien y en su mirada reconocí la mirada de su padre, así que estaba segura que ante mi estaba la pequeña Amanda Johnson, que en su pose más rebelde no estaba dispuesta a soltar prenda, aunque yo estaba empeñada en conseguir lo que quería, así que me puse a recordar uno de los tantos cursos a los que había asistido y recorde las palabras del exponente "la única manera de que un adolescente o pre-adolecente hable contigo es ganándose su confianza" y ahí estaba yo recordando otro curso en donde el exponente decía "hay 2 maneras de ganarse la confianza de un menor, la primera es teniendo y haciendo buenos actos hacia dicha persona y la otra, era tocarlos transmitiéndoles seguridad", así que si quería acelerar esto tenía que arriesgarme con la segunda, respire profundo y me llene de seguridad para poder transmitirla, la mire a los ojos y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo, tardo un poco más en sonreí pero al final lo hizo, acerque mi mano a su cara y acomode un cabello que salía de su perfecta coleta.

-Mi padre está enfermo- dijo con una expresión fría pero con los ojos llenos de dolor.

-Bueno, entonces todas aquí sabemos lo que significa el dolor, Beth- pedí con la mirada a Quinn que bajara a Beth -nosotros perdimos a sus papás en una accidente y no es culpa de nadie, y tampoco quiere decir que no tenemos familia, porque nosotras- tome la mano de Quinn e hice que se acercara a mí -nosotras somos una familia, y espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo que ha pasado hoy, y si tienen alguna duda de nuestra familia pueden preguntarme a mí, siempre estoy por aquí a la hora de la salida- les di un beso en la mejilla de cada una de ellas y me levante, me despedí de las mamás de las niñas y camine de la mano de Beth.

-Quinn, vamos a llevar a las niñas por un helado, ¿nos acompañas?- pregunte mientras caminábamos rumbo a Christine y Sandy.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto con un tono un tanto serio.

-Sí, Christine y yo llevaremos a las niñas- explique pausadamente.

-Si helado- grito Beth y corrió hacia Sandy.

-Que no se te olvide que tenemos un acuerdo- se acercó a mí para que no la escucharan.

-No se me olvida, de hecho va siendo hora de que hablemos con Beth y le informemos que estamos saliendo- sonreí porque justo llegamos con Christine y las niñas.

-Me parece bien- fue lo único que dijo antes de sonreírles igual que yo.

Decidimos caminar hasta la tienda de helados y de pronto sentí la mano de Quinn entrelazándose con la mía.

-La tía Lex vino a despedirse el día que nos fuimos- dijo Beth mientras tomaba su helado -dijo que nos extrañaría mucho pero que cuando vuelva vamos a salir a pasear- Quinn volteo a verme como esperando explicaciones, pero yo simplemente estaba en blanco.

-Vamos a rellenar nuestros vasos con más helado- se levantó Christine y se llevó a las niñas con ella

-¿A dónde fue?- pregunto apenas nos quedamos solas.

-Va a terminar su carrera en Roma- lo dije sin muchas ganas.

-Pensé que seguirían juntas- poso su mirada en mí.

-Pues ya vez que no- termine mi helado y me levante a tirarlo.

-Ahora lo entiendo- dijo apenas regrese a la mesa.

-¿Que entiendes?- le pregunte un poquitín molesta.

-Porque coqueteas con la mamá de Sandy- explico con un tono serio.

-Yo no coqueteo con nadie- no levante la voz pero deje claro que estaba bastante molesto.

-Por favor, si a leguas se ve que le gustas- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Sabes que, si yo coqueteo o no con ella o todas las mujeres que se me crucen en el camino es problema mío-.

-No te equivoques- me interrumpió -a mí me da exactamente lo mismo a quien te lleves a la camas, pero ahora llevas mi apellido así que controla tus hormonas- levanto la voz pero no grito.

-¿Tu apellido?- pregunte incrédula.

-Sí, mi apellido- me grito.

-Nuestro apellido, y no fui yo quien se fue a celebrar la noche de bodas con alguien diferente a quien me case- le grite y me levante de la mesa caminando hacia Christine y las niñas.

No sabía de donde había salido ese comentario, pero lo que sabía es que había terminado con mi paciencia y perdí como pocas veces la cabeza, ella no me conocía de nada y no tenía por qué tacharme de zorra.

-Voy por Quinn- dijo Beth corriendo a la mesa.

-¿Todo bien?- Christine puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Sí, todo perfecto- sonreí forzadamente.

Esa tarde no volvimos a hacer contacto visual, a lo único que llegamos fue a caminar de la mano hasta llegar al auto, maneje rumbo al departamento y en el auto los únicos ruidos que se oían eran las risas de las niñas ya que las adultas manteníamos un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Quieren comer algo?- pregunte al entrar al departamento.

-Comida china- grito Beth.

-Lo que quieran- levanto los hombros Quinn.

Entre a la cocina y llame al servicio a domicilio.

-¿Ustedes 2 son novias?- pregunto Beth con la boca llena de comida.

Me quede en blanco y solo pude apretar mi mandíbula, pero Quinn sonrió tiernamente, _**"esa mujer está completamente trastornada"**_, pensé.

-¿Porque piensas eso?- pregunto Quinn acariciando su mejilla.

-Porque ahora siempre están juntas y la tía Lexy dijo que ya no eran novias- sonrió igual que Quinn y se limpió la boca.

-Y ¿tú quieres que nosotras seamos novias?- pregunto Quinn sin cambiar su posición.

-La tía Lexy dijo que se iba a ir por mucho tiempo y que por eso ya no eran novias y que tu tenías que encontrar a alguien que fuera tu novia, para que no estuvieras sola, yo le dije que yo estaba contigo, pero ella dijo que aparte necesitabas una novia que hiciera cosas de grandes como salir a lugares donde no me dejan pasar y si Lexy ya no quiere ser tu novia pues Quinn está bien- termino de explicarme directamente a mí.

-¿Porque prefieres que Lexy sea su novia?- pregunto Quinn

-No lo sé- levanto los hombros -cuando Lexy y Rachel se veían había una cosa extraña en sus miradas y siempre sonreían- Quinn y yo nos vimos a los ojos y había algo en su mirada que en ese momento no sabía que significaba, y yo no pude evitar entristecerme al recordar lo que relataba Beth.

-Pues Rachel y yo si estamos saliendo, de hecho- se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada y tomo mi mano haciendo que me levantara también -Rachel, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- cosa que me hizo sentir incomoda pero voltee a ver la cara de Beth y estaba bastante ilusionada.

-Si Quinn, seamos novias- y vi como sonreía ampliamente.

Definitivamente Quinn estaba loca.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunte apenas la vi bajar las escaleras.

-La lleve a acostar en lo que tú recogías- me explico de lo más normal

- Me refiero a la proposición- camine hacia ella.

-¿Le viste la cara tan tierna que tenía?- sonrió ligeramente.

-Esa es tu explicación- cada vez que estaba con ella perdía el control y le hable fuerte.

-Fuiste tú quien me dijo que habláramos con Beth de eso- se explicó y tomo su chamarra del sillón.

-Está bien, mañana nos vemos- camine hacia la puerta y la abrí.

-¿No te vas a quedar?- escuchamos a una adormilada Beth.

-No puede Beth, tiene que arreglar unas cosas pero me prometió que mañana pasa por ti para llevarte al colegio- Quinn volteo a mirarme sorprendida.

-Si nena, hasta mañana- le sonrió a Beth y se encamino a la puerta -hasta mañana- me dijo, pero antes de que saliera por la puerta le tome la mano y la jale hacia mí para dejarle un beso leve sobre sus labios.

Ellas pareció sorprenderse, pero no me dijo nada, supongo que entendió que era lo que debíamos hacer, después de todo era ella la que acababa de pedirme que fuera su novia enfrente de Beth, aparte no quería preguntas como ¿porque no le diste un beso de despedida? que seguro me haría Beth si la hubiera dejado ir así sin más.

-Hasta mañana- me sonrió ligeramente y salió del departamento.

Durante la semana que siguiente todo paso normal aunque Quinn y yo tratábamos de no estar juntas lo más posible, el viernes en la noche recibí la llamada de Britt para decirme que no irían al día siguiente, al parecer a Santana le habían salido otros concierto y firmas de autógrafos que no pudo posponer, así que me había quedado sin planes para el fin de semana y es que Beth se había ido a casa de una compañera a una pijamada.

-Señorita, la buscan- era sábado por la mañana y yo estaba en mi estudio trabajando.

-¿Quién es? Mary- pregunte sin quitar la vista de la laptop.

-Buenos días licenciada- escuche la voz de Christine

-Buenos días doctora- la vi asomarse por la puerta.

-Supe que hoy era tu día libre de trabajo y de hija y me dije "Chris porque no invitas a tu abogada favorita a desayunar", después de todo también es mi día libre- entro al despacho y dejo un vaso enfrente de mí.

-¿Y cómo supiste eso?- pregunte tomando de lo que me había ofrecido.

-Bueno porque ayer escuche como la rubia extraña le decía a Beth "te portas bien en la casa de tu compañera"- imito la voz de Quinn y no pude evitar sonreír –y por si no te habías dado cuentas Beth y Sandy son algo así como inseparables y ella también fue a la dichosa pijamada-.

-Pues tienes razón- cerré la laptop, tome mi té y camine rumbo a la puerta -¿qué decías de desayunar?- salí de ahí y la espere en la sala.

Bajamos y decidimos caminar hacia un restaurante de comida vegana.

-Por cierto- le decía mientras removía la ensalada -la rubia extraña ahora es mi novia- Christine que tomaba agua tosió.

-Tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo- se repuso de su pequeño percance y me sonrió.

-Tampoco es la gran cosa- levante los hombros y seguí comiendo.

-Supongo que no, no sé, no me gustan las mujeres, aunque ella es bonita- entre cerro los ojos esperando mi reacción.

-Sí, lo que sea, hablemos de otra cosa- le reste importancia.

-Bien, que no me habías dicho que la otra rubia regresaría esta semana- pregunto comiendo.

-Anoche llamo, Santana tenía que cumplir algunos compromisos y bueno dice que Britt es su amuleto de la suerte- sonreí al ver la expresión de Christine.

-Ustedes las lesbianas se buscan o como es que siempre si hay una lesbiana las demás también lo son- pregunto haciéndome reír más.

-Santana, Britt y yo hemos estado juntas desde mucho tiempo atrás de darnos cuenta de que nos gustaban las mujeres- le explicaba y ella dejo sus cubiertos sobre la mesa para prestarme toda la atención posible -bueno a Santana y a mí nos gustan exclusivamente las mujeres, Britt es más bisexual, pero bueno creo que ellas toda la vida han estado enamoradas- regrese mi atención a mi comida.

-Y ¿tu cuando te diste cuenta?- sonreí al recordar aquella experiencia.

-Cuando en una misma noche bese a un chico y una chica y el beso de la chica me llevo y regreso al cielo- asentí con la cabeza para señalar que había estado muy bien.

-¿Que dijeron tus padres?- pregunto de la nada y me quede como si me hubiera caído un balde de agua helada.

-No tenían mucho que decir- conteste seria y un tanto molesta.

No volvió a hablar y yo tampoco, había pocas cosas de las que no hablaba y mi familia era una de esas.

Salimos del restaurante y caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio, llegamos al cruce de una avenida y justo antes de pasar algo llamo la atención de Christine.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- pregunte asombrada al leer lo que decía la revista que Christine había tomado de un puesto.

-"Dos de las solteras más codiciadas del Upper East Side han sido vistas paseando tomadas de la mano"- leyó el encabezado de la revista mientras yo veía una foto de Quinn y yo tomadas de la mano entrando a mi edificio -"la renombrada abogada Rachel Berry y la hija menor del empresario Russel Fabray, Quinn Fabray han sido vistas tomadas de la mano en más de una ocasión por las calles de Manhattan"- había más de una foto en donde demostraban lo que publicaban -"no olvidemos que hasta hace unas semanas la señorita Lexy Bradley, hija de George Bradley, dueño de una de las televisoras más importante de la ciudad, ocupaba el lugar de Quinn Fabray, al parecer a la señorita Berry le gustan las mujeres hermosas y futuras herederas de los emporios más reconocidos del país"- no me podía creer lo que ponían ahí, estaban dando por hecho que yo era una trepadora, caza fortunas.

-Esto es una estupidez- le arrebate la revista y la devolví a su lugar.

-Espera- me tomo del brazo y paro mis pasos -tu sabes que no es cierto, aun no entiendo tu relación con la rubia extraña, pero obviamente no estas con ella porque te haga falta el dinero- me miraba a los ojos con ese azul intenso que hipnotizaba.

-Deberíamos irnos- le sonreí y camine rumbo al edificio.

En el tiempo que tardamos en llegar me puse a reflexionar acerca de lo que realmente me había molestado de la publicación aquella y es que siempre me tuvo sin cuidado lo que la gente dijera de mí, y que me tacharan de caza fortunas definitivamente me tenía sin el más mínimo cuidado, lo que realmente me había molestado fue que no me habían dado ni tiempo de hablarlo con Lexy, pero ¿qué era lo que debíamos hablar?, esa era la idea, que Quinn y yo termináramos formando una familia, era lo que queríamos desde un principio.

-Llevo más de 1 hora esperándote- la voz gruesa de Quinn me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Su voz era inconfundible, había escuchado todo tipo de voces, pero justo la de Quinn era diferente, gruesa, profunda, sensual.

-No recuerdo haber hecho ninguna cita contigo- le dije olvidándome completamente de que Christine estaba junto a mí.

-Eres mi novia- acentuó lo de la novia y volteo a ver a mi acompañante -no creo necesario hacer una cita- se acercó y me beso como el día de la boda.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?- le pregunte después de unos segundos de estar separadas.

-¿Ya viste esto?- me enseño una réplica de la revista que acababa de ver.

-Sí, acabo de verla, es una verdadera estupidez- volví a hojear la revista viendo las fotos que en ella se mostraban -me alegro que Beth este lo suficientemente ocupada este fin de semana- voltee a ver a Christine y le sonreí.

-¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer?- me pregunto con su característico gesto de su ceja levantada y sus labios fruncidos puesto en su cara.

-Primero subamos que no me interesa volver a salir en ninguna revista de estas- sacudí la revista que llevaba en la mano.

Quinn camino sin prestarnos más atención, voltee y le sonreí a Christine haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que pasara primero que yo, ella me correspondió la sonrisa y caminó por el camino que le indicaba acariciando mi mejilla al pasar junto a mí, lo cual me hizo sonreír, camine detrás de ella y al entrar al edificio pude ver a Quinn deteniendo el elevador esperándonos.

-Fue un placer desayunar contigo Rach- sentimos como el elevador comenzaba a detenerse y se acercó a dejar 2 besos en mis mejillas -hasta luego Quinn- le sonrió y salió del elevador.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que empezaras a vivir con nosotras- le entregue una taza de café.

-¿Y Beth?- tomo la taza y lo acerco a su boca sin perder el contacto visual que teníamos.

-Ella misma me dijo antes de irse que cuando comenzarías a quedarte a dormir- me senté enfrente de ella.

-Empezare a empacar mis cosas y hablare con Finn- se recargo en el sillón.

-Me parece perfecto- tome mi celular y comencé a ver las citas que tenía para las siguientes semanas -¿te parece bien si esperamos las vacaciones de Beth para hacer la mudanza? - le pregunte volviendo a fijar mi mirada en sus ojos.

-Si, por mi está bien, así puedo ir acomodando mis cosas en cajas-.

Ahí termino la conversación de ese día, las semanas pasaron largas y pesadas, por lo menos para mí, tuve varios percances en la televisora y había aceptado llevar varios casos que tuvieron audiencias varios semanas, yo no era muy dada a delegar responsabilidades, pero las vacaciones habían comenzado y tenía compromisos el fin de semana que me obligaban a hacerlo, así que la noche del viernes me dispuse a enviar correos a mis colegas del buffet jurídico.

_**"Hola, princesa, te he estado llamando toda la semana pero rece que es imposible localizarte, así que no me quedo de otra más que mandarte un correo, solo para avisarte que mañana llegamos a Nueva York, el vuelo llegara como a las 11 de la mañana, espero verte ahí esperándonos".**_

_**Con amor Britt.**_

Fue lo primero que note al abrir mi correo, termine de mandar los correos que necesitaba y sin darme cuenta en eso se me paso media noche, cuando lo note eras las 2:15 de la madrugada y estaba tan cansada que termine sobre la cama con la misma ropa y sin meterme a las cobijas.

-Bueno- no abrí mis ojos y solo deslice mi dedo sobre el celular para contestar la llamada.

-No sé si recibiste mi mensaje y lo dejaste pasar o si no has revisado tu correo pero Santana está más que enojada, se ha peleado con el taxista y con el que nos ayudó con las maletas, tengo miedo- Britt sonaba realmente angustiada.

-Lo siento, espéreme, voy para allá- me levante rápido y empecé a buscas unos tenis.

-No ya vamos en el taxi-.

Fue lo último que escuche porque corto la llamada aunque estaba 100% segura de que había sido Santana quien la corto, me senté en la cama para ubicarme bien y vi en el reloj que eran las 12:10, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos de solo pensar en la histeria que Santana tendría, ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía que se encontrara con Snixx el alter ego maligno y malévolo de Santana que como ella una vez lo describió era como lo que pasaba con Hulk, Santana era incapaz de controlar su temperamento y menos cuando la ira se apoderaba de ella.

_**"Pobre Britt"**_ pensé.

Me metí a bañar y me arregle lo más rápido posible para bajar a esperarlas.

-Buenos días Quinn, ¿pasa algo?- no solía llamar solo para saludar.

-Buenos días- hubo un silencio y decidí entrar al edificio, porque los ruidos de la ciudad no me hacían fácil escucharla -Finn no va a poder ayudarme a llevar las cosas y quería saber si puedes dejar dicho al portero que vamos a llegar para que nos dejen pasar- fruncí el ceño y vi llegar a un taxi.

-No te preocupes, mándame en un mensaje tu dirección y yo voy por ti- le dije tratando de ver quien estaba al interior del taxi.

-No es necesario, todavía nos falta envolver algunas cosas y no son tantas- reconocí las piernas blancas que salían del auto.

-Ahórrame el trabajo de investigar tu dirección y mándamela, la espero, te veo en un rato- y sin esperar respuesta le colgué.

Algo que tampoco me esperaba era el golpe que sentí entrando en mi labio, ya había mencionado que encontrarse con Santana modo Snixx no era recomendable para nadie, después del golpe vino un empujón que hizo que rebotara en la pared del edificio, vi de reojo a John el portero hacer el amago de acercarse pero le hice un gesto con la mano para que no se acercara.

-En tu vida me vuelves a hacer esperar- sentí una cachetada del lado contrario a donde recibí el puñetazo -y si dices que mi bailarina regresa un puto día, regresa ese día, ni uno más ni uno menos- y ahí estaba el porqué de que su ira la pagara conmigo.

La vi soltar otro golpe y lo esquive, reaccione rápidamente y al ver que por la fuerza que el golpe llevaba quedo ligeramente volteada la abrace, logrando que su espalda quedara en mi pecho y con mis brazos puse los suyos contra su pecho e hice fuerza, no mucha, solo la suficiente para que no se soltara, después de varios minutos en los que Santana lucho con todas sus fuerzas y de que mi cuerpo sufriera varias contusiones fui sintiendo como se relajaba.

-Ahora te voy a soltar bonita y vamos a dejar de llamar la atención de toda la gente que pasa junto a nosotros- poco a poco fui quitando fuerza a mis brazos hasta que los quite completamente.

-No me gusta esperar- y sin más tomo una de las maletas que estaban junto al taxi y entro al edificio.

-Rach estas sangrando- me revisaba Britt.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que su ira termina en mi- tome el pañuelo que me ofrecía y me limpie para después tomar el demás equipaje.

-Tengo que ir a ayudar a Quinn con la mudanza, saben que se quedan en su casa- deje la última maleta en la sala y tome las llaves del auto

-Vamos contigo- golpeo las piernas de Santana que estaban sobre la mesa de centro -se lo debes- le dijo seria al ver que San no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de levantarse.

-No hace falta Britt- fui y deje un beso en su mejilla.

-Bueno si ella no va yo si- tomo su chamarra, mi mano y salimos dejando a santana en la misma posición.

Britt siempre había sido alguien muy alegre, despreocupada, inocente y noble, sobre todo noble, todo lo contrario a Santana ella era malvada por naturaleza, siempre pensaba lo peor de todas las situaciones que se le presentaba y bueno ni hablar de su inexistente inocencia, todas las noches tenia sexo con una chica diferente _**"hay muchas mujeres en este mundo como para atarme a una sola"**_, ese era un dicho que se repetía a diario, y a decir verdad fue un dicho que compartimos hasta que yo encontré a Lex, pero secretamente ella estaba atada completamente a una sola mujer, Britt, tanto que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara de manera sentimental y hacia todo posible para que no saliera con nadie en ese sentido, esa mujer sentía celos hasta de mí.

-¿QUE DIABLOS HACES?- tuve que frenar tan de repente que el rechinar de los neumáticos sonó por todo el estacionamiento.

-Santana, ¿estás bien?- salió corriendo del auto a revisar que la loca que salió de la nada estuviera completa.

-Estás completamente loca- acompañe a Britt.

-Voy a conocer a la señora Berry- no dejo que llegáramos hasta ella y ocupo el asiento del copiloto donde anteriormente se encontraba Britt.

Las 3 recorrimos todo el camino hacia Brooklyn en completo silencio y la verdad no esperaba menos, Santana no era de las que se disculpaban por nada y yo simplemente lo haría cuando las aguas estuvieran lo suficientemente calmadas.

-¿Que hace la hija de un empresario viviendo en lugar con este?- se quitó los lentes de sol y bajo del auto.

-No tengo idea, jamás había venido- le conteste haciendo lo mismo que ella y ayudando a Britt a bajar.

-¿Qué departamento dice Rach?- saque mi celular y comencé a buscar el mensaje de la dirección.

-3c- guarde mi celular y vi a Britt correr rumbo a las escaleras.

-Te vemos ahí, tu ejercítate anda- me jalo de la mano y me metió al elevador.

-Discúlpame- pulso un botón y el elevador se detuvo -pareces del gueto con ese labio roto- no pude evitar sonreír con la comparación he hizo lo mismo.

-No pasa nada, aunque cada día pegas más fuerte- acerco su mano y rozo mi labio.

-En mi defensa tengo que decir que en el vuelo en el veníamos había un tipo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Britt y para variar no me hizo caso y se puso el short más corto que encontró, lo deje pasar, me dije _**"Santana, ella no le hace caso"**_, con ese pensamiento me quede dormida y cuando desperté adivina que vi- se calló y espero a que contestara su pregunta, aunque yo solo levante los hombros -bueno pues la vi sentada en sus piernas del tipo ese, según ella venia del baño, hubo turbulencia y se cayó encima de él- termino de relatar con cara de sorpresa -eso en el avión, después mi maleta se perdió, como una maleta enorme de color verde fosforescente se iba a perder si son unos idiotas esos tipos y después mi mejor amiga se le olvido que llegaba, muchas cosas y en cuanto te vi no pude evitar caerte a golpes- en cuanto termino agacho la mirada y levanto los hombros avergonzada.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes y bueno a mi favor- repetí sus mismas palabras -no me olvide, solo me quede dormida y es que la semana estuvo bastante movida- le tome el mentón e hice que me mirara a la cara -jamás en la vida te olvidaría, ni a ti, ni a Britt- le sonreí y ella respondió del mismo modo -te conozco y te juro que aguantare todo lo que tenga que aguantar pero por favor trata de controlarte, Beth no te conoce y no quiero que se asuste y bueno por Quinn no me preocupo, pero también se podría sacar de onda, por favor solo evita... Ya sabes trata de no ser tan tú, ¿me entiendes?- pregunte un tanto apenada.

-Me acabas de decir que vas a soportar todo de mí y ¿quieres que cambie?- estaba un poco confundida.

-Solo es que no conozco a Quinn y no sé si podrá soportar tu carácter y humor ya sabes- le explique tratando de convencerla.

-Me contendré los primero minutos, después seré yo, ¿entiendes?- uso un tono amenazador pero sonreía.

-Entiendo general- hice un saludo militar.

-Así me gusta- volvió a poner en marcha el elevador.

-¿Qué demonios hacían ahí adentro?- apenas salimos del elevador escuchamos a Britt.

-Se fue la luz- la respuesta de Santana fue seria y cortante.

-Pensé que ya habías tocado la puerta- mire un poco extrañada puesto que la vi sentada en las escaleras.

-Olvide si era 3a o 3b- levanto los hombros y fijo su mirada en Santana.

-Era el 3c Britt- sonreí por su equivocación y Santana lo evitaba pero también le causo gracia.

-3a- se levantó y comenzó a revisar los letreros de las puertas -listo 3a- no espero a que llegáramos hasta donde estaba y toco.

-¿Quién?- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Buscamos a Quinn- grito Britt.

Se escucharon las cerraduras de la puerta y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, alise mi ropa y suspire profundo, vi la puerta abrirse como si fuera cámara lenta y ahí la vi, tenía puestos unos jeans, una playera tan pegada que se le veían los huesos de la cadera y para terminar estaba descalza, lo que me hizo sonreír al recordar que no había manera de que Beth usara zapatos dentro de la casa.

-Hola- saludo viendo que observaba su vestimenta -adelante- se retiró un poco de la puerta y la abrió un poco para que pasáramos.

-Hola Quinn- saludo una efusiva Britt colgándose de su cuello.

-Hola Britt- sonrió y paso sus manos por la cintura de Britt.

-Mira, ella es Santana-.

-LOPEZ- una mujer me interrumpió.

-Mercedes Jones- grito Santana corriendo hacia la morena.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntaron al unísono entre gritos y aun abrazadas.

-Ayudo a una amiga- dijo la tal Mercedes -¿y tú que?- golpeo ligeramente el hombro de Santana.

-Ayudo a una amiga- las 2 soltaron una carcajada.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- Mercedes camino rumbo a Britt -la segunda rubia más sexy que conozco- le sonrió y repitió la sesión de abrazos y gritos.

-Hey, ¿cómo que la segunda?- pregunto fingiendo molestia.

-Bueno, es que a Quinn la conocí primero- la volvió a abrazar.

Quinn y yo nos veíamos con la misma cara de confusión, al igual que una chica asiática que había salido de la misma recamara de donde salió Mercedes.

-Oh lo siento princesa- se acercó Britt a mí -ella- tomo la mano de Mercedes -es la mejor corista que Santy ha tenido en la vida- sonreía ampliamente.

-Mucho gusto Mercedes- extendí mi mano para saludarla -Rachel Berry a tus ordenes- tomo mi mano.

-Lo mismo digo- me sonrió y me jalo ligeramente para dejar 2 besos en mis mejillas -mira que conocer por fin a la famosa Rachel Berry- le sonreí y creo que hasta me puse roja.

-Siento no conocer tu carrera pero confió plenamente en el criterio de estas locas- señale a Britt y Santana -así que debes ser realmente espectacular- la alague y eran verdad cada una de mis palabras.

-Yo soy Tina Cohen Chang- se acercó la chica asiática.

-Rachel Berry- le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Lo acababa de escuchar- me volvió a sonreír.

-Cierto- volvía a sentir el color en mis mejillas.

-Oh, lo siento, ellas son Britt- señale a la rubia que tenía a mi lado y se dieron la mano -y ella es Santana- repitieron el gesto -Santana, ahora si- voltee a verla -ella es Quinn Fabray-.

-Berry-Fabray- corrigió mi presentación y le sonrió a Santana.

-Te falta mucho para ser una Berry, pero ocupa el apellido mientras te sirva- he ahí lo que le pedí que no hiciera.

-Santana, respeta por favor- le pedí seriamente.

-No me gusta- regreso a lado de Mercedes haciendo pucheros.

Después de las presentaciones nos dirigimos a la habitación de la que habían salido las amigas de Quinn y ella, se podía distinguir claramente que era la recamara y bueno, tampoco era que no se pudieran reconocer cada una de las habitaciones, era un departamento un tanto pequeño, bastante en realidad.

-Rachel, me ayudas por favor- dijo Quinn llamando la atención de todas las presentes.

-Claro- camine detrás de ella.

La vi atravesar el baño, la cocina y por ultimo llegamos a una pequeña terraza.

-En la madrugada llamaron los padres de Finn- eso activo mis alarmas internas.

-¿Que paso con Beth?- le pregunte ya sin paciencia y es que eso de que se la llevaran nunca me convenció mucho.

-Tranquila, llamaron diciendo que Beth llevaba días preguntando por ti y que esa noche se durmió llorando, Finn tomo el auto y manejo para Lima, ya estarán por llegar- frotaba mi brazo para tratar de darme tranquilidad -¿qué te paso en la boca?- trato de tocarme el labio pero me quite.

-No me siento cómoda cuando me tocan- le explique al ver su cara ante mi reacción -y nunca hagas enojar a Santana, al parecer el ejercicio la ha hecho más fuerte- le sonreí.

-¿Ella te hizo esto?- puso sus manos en su cintura y espero mi respuesta.

-A su favor diré que no lo puede controlar- frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

Se quedó así unos segundos y para ser sinceros comenzaba a darme miedo.

-¿Dónde está mi mami?- típico tono de berrinche.

Quinn relajo su posición y movió la cabeza en señal de que entrara de nuevo al departamento a ver a Beth.

-Aquí estoy amor- dije apenas verla -¿qué pasa?- la cargue y sentí su cara en mi cuello.

-Te extrañe- dijo a mi oído.

-Y yo peque, pero pensé que habías dicho que querías conocer al abuelo Puckerman- acariciaba su cabello mientras la sala comenzaba a llenarse.

-Sí, tú los has dicho, conocer, no vivir con él- por primera vez sus hermosos ojos verdes se reflejaron en los míos.

-Pero apenas llevabas unos días- trate de hacerla entender.

-Bueno que- se movió tanto que logro que la bajara y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho -¿me querías regalar con ellos?- me miro enojada.

-¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?- me puse a su altura.

-Pues yo solo quería estar contigo en las vacaciones, pero parece que tú no me quieres a tu lado- levanto la ceja y frunció el ceño y los labios.

-Beth, no hay nada que quiera hacer más que pasar contigo todos los días, todas las horas y todos los minutos del día- tome sus manos y logre que se relajara.

-¿Me lo juras?- puso ojitos suplicantes.

-Si te lo juro- me abrazo con tanta emoción que me tiro en el suelo.

-Bueno, bueno ya tanta cursilería me hace daño- se acercó y me ayudo a levantar con Beth en brazos.

-Mira Beth, ella es-.

-S. López- la miro con un brillo que solo le vi el día que le compre un auto de Barbie de batería.

-¿Cómo?- sonrió orgullosa de que Beth la hubiera reconocido.

-Mi mejor amiga Sandy, se va a morir cuando sepa que te conocí- volvió a salir de mis brazos -tómame una foto nina, pronto- se acercó a Santana y le tomo la mano.

-Listo- les enseñe la foto por quinta vez y es que a Beth ninguna le gustaba.

-Beth, ¿podemos hablar contigo?- interrumpió Quinn al ver su intención de pedirme otra foto.

-Ven vamos- le tome la mano y camine rumbo a la terraza donde había estado minutos antes.

-¿Qué pasa?- se sentó sobre mis piernas y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, cosa que por cierto me molestaba bastante y ella parecía no entender.

-¿Qué piensas de este departamento?- la conocía tan bien que sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería.

-Es bastante pequeño y feo y no tiene cosas bonitas como el nuestro, aquí no puedo correr, y esta todo junto, muy muy feo- término de decir sin prestar atención a nosotras, seguía bastante entretenida con mi cabello.

-¿Te gustaría que alguien a quien tu quieres viviera aquí?- sabía lo que quería y lo conseguiría.

-Claro que no- dejo mi cabello y frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú quieres a Quinn?- por primera vez prestábamos atención a ella que estaba recargada en la pared.

-Si claro, la quiero- sonreímos Quinn y yo.

-Quinn vive aquí- le dije al oído.

-Ósea no es tan feo, solo es un poquitito pequeño- trataba de solucionar lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Está bien, comparado con la casa de Rachel es bastante feo- se acercó a nosotros.

-Bueno, quería decirte que la invite a que se fuera a vivir con nosotras- le sonreí y ella se quedó seria.

-Me parece perfecto, ahora voy con S.- y se fue corriendo.

-Te dije que no habría problema alguno- me levante de la silla y entre también.

-Y qué tal va, les falta mucho por empaquetar- pregunto Finn sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador.

-¿Y este quién es?- me susurro Santana mientras Quinn hablaba con Finn.

-El novio de Quinn- su cara fue indescriptible.

-El novio de quien- lo dijo tan alto que todos voltearon a vernos.

-El novio de...- mi cabeza no podía trabajar lo cual era extraño, incluso había tomado un curso de improvisación.

-El novio de Mercedes- Santana como siempre salvando mi trasero -Sam ¿cierto?- busco la complicidad de Mercedes.

-Sí, Sam, de hecho puede ser que venga pronto y te lo presento- le sonrió a Beth y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Y ¿tú tienes novio S?- Beth parecía hipnotizada por Santana.

-No- trato de contener la carcajada -a mí no me gustan los hombres- la cargo y le dio unas cuantas vueltas al aire.

-Perfecto, entonces tienes novia- sonreía ampliamente.

-No, tampoco, digamos que me gusta tener muchas amigas- le explico con dificultad.

-Bien, ¿yo puedo ser tu amiga?- pregunto inocentemente.

-No, no, no, tu amiga de Santana jamás- intervino Quinn quitando a Beth de las manos de Santana.

-Hey, tu tonta, que te crees, que soy una pedófila- se le fue encima.

-Estoy segura de que eso no fue lo que trato de decir- la tome de la cintura fuertemente.

-Que es pefolia?- en algún lugar de la discusión se oyó la voz de Beth.

-NADA- gritamos todos los presentes.

-Quinn, verdad que no te referías a eso- intervino mercedes.

-No, pero tampoco quiero que le enseñes cosas extrañas- trato de arreglarlo pero fue peor.

-¿Extrañas?- me miro e ironizo -tan extrañas como casarse con alguien que solo has visto 4 veces en tu vida o como tener novio y esposa a la vez- y con eso fue suficiente.

Yo no era partidaria de la violencia y en realidad siempre fue por eso que soporte los golpes que me daba pero eso había ido demasiado lejos y no iba a dejar que fuera más, y así fue como mi mano termino en la mejilla de Santana.

-Basta- la vi dolerse y todos guardaron silencio -vamos a llevar algunas cosas al departamento y regresamos por mas- voltee a ver a Finn esperando su ayuda.

-Voy por unas cajas para bajarlas- y dicho eso salió de la vista de todas.

-Que les parece si después de llevar todo vamos todas a cenar- Tina rompió el incómodo silencio que se instaló en la sala.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo y como estoy de acuerdo Rachel y Santy van también- apoyo Britt y nos sonrió logrando relajarnos a Santana y a mí.

-Yo las apoyo chicas- se apuntó Mercedes.

-¿Vas con nosotras Quinn?- se acercó Beth a Santana y dejo un tierno beso en la mejilla que aun tenia roja.

-Si claro- dijo después de unos segundos de pensarlo.

-Entraron todas las cajas pero solo deje el lugar del piloto y copiloto- entro Finn un poco agitado.

-Bien, vamos Britt, Beth- me levante y camine a la puerta.

-¿Estarías muy enojada si me quedo con S?- puso carita triste.

-No sé si ella quiere que te quedes- y es que no había nada que yo pudiera negarle a mi pequeñita.

-Por mí no hay problema- no me miro ni nada, solo le sonrió a Beth.

-Bien, pórtate bien, le haces caso a Quinn, no tardo- le di un beso en la cabeza y tome la mano de Britt.

-Nina- me detuvo la voz de Beth justo antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con medio cuerpo afuera.

-No te has despedido de Quinn- la señalo con la cabeza.

-Cierto- camine rumbo a Quinn -disculpa- me acerque y pose mis labios en los de Quinn dejándolos ahí unos segundos para que pasara como un beso normal pero no contaba con la astucia de Quinn y me hizo lo mismo que el día de la boda, abrió sus labios e intensifico el beso.


	6. Chapter 6

Salimos de ahí en silencio y es que Britt sabía que hablarme no era la mejor idea en esos momentos, aunque nunca fui de muchas palabras ella siempre dijo que mi sola compañía aunque fuera silenciosa era la mejor y ella a decir verdad también era una excelente compañía, con sus lindos ojos lograba hacerme sentir bien.

-¿Que ha pasado con ese gato tuyo?- rompí el silencio.

-Lo regale a un niña que recién llego al edificio- me explico un poco triste.

-¿Porque?- ella amaba al dichos gato.

-Un día se escapó y ella lo encontró, cuando sus padres hicieron que me lo regresara se veía realmente triste y bueno yo me puse a pensar en que casi no estoy en mi casa y no lo puedo cuidar así que se lo di con la condición de que cuando estuviera en mi departamento me dejaría visitarlo- me sonrió ampliamente y yo hice lo mismo.

Esa mujer era la más tierna e inocente que conocía.

Llegamos al edificio y al vernos tan cargadas el vigilante y el recepcionista nos ayudaron con s cajas de Quinn, no eran muchas las cosas pero podría decir por lo que vi que eran todas sus cosas.

-¿Dónde dejamos las cajas señorita?- pregunto el vigilante.

-En la recamara principal- les informe mientras detenía la puerta para que Britt pasara, después de todo ella era más alta que yo y por obvias razones más fuerte.

-Esto dice frágil- se recargo en el sillón.

-Supongo que son sus cámaras y eso, ¿la puedes revisar? por favor- cerré la puerta y fui a la cocina a preparar unos vasos de agua para nuestros ayudantes.

-No se enojara si la abrimos- pregunto un poco dudosa.

-No tengo idea, pero necesito saber que es para saber en qué habitación ponerla- salí de la cocina y me acerque a los ayudantes con una charola en la que estaban los vasos con agua.

-Son muchas cámaras y rollos y eso- me explicaba mientras removía la caja.

-Esa va en la recamara del fondo del pasillo- le informe y la vi subir las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron los 2 al momento de poner el vaso vacío.

-A ustedes- les sonreí y extendí 2 billetes de 20 dólares.

Los acompañe hasta la puerta y espere a que Britt bajara pero después de unos minutos de que no lo hacía me empecé a preocupar y decidí subir a ver qué ocurría.

-Rachel, ¿porque tienes una casa de terror aquí?- Britt estaba enfrente de la puerta donde la mande con la caja en las manos.

-¿De qué me estás hablando Britt?- no entendía de qué hablaba.

-Esto es tan oscuro que da miedo- seguía mirando fijamente la puerta.

-Es un cuarto oscuro para que Quinn pueda revelar sus fotos- le explique y abrí la puerta.

-Y ¿porque pusiste esto aquí?- entraba revisando todo y con pequeños pasos.

-No lo sé, supuse que necesitaría uno- y era la verdad, en mi mundo había conocido muchas personas y entre ellos a varios artistas.

-Cuando vas a aceptar que te gusta- dejo la caja sobre el escritorio y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras me veía fijamente.

-No me gusta, solo hago lo que tengo que hacer y si para que se sienta a gusto tengo que montar un estudio en mi despacho, pues me quedo sin despacho- le explique acomodando las cámaras y rollos de la caja -mejor ya vámonos que no quiero que Beth agarre las malas mañas de Santana- me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso es trampa, sabes que no me puedo negar a ti cuando estas en modo princesa- me sonrió y me abrazo fuerte.

-La verdad que si lo sé, pero vámonos anda, prometo ser una princesa contigo todo el día- le hice una reverencia y espere a que tomara mi mano.

No espere mucho y tomo mi mano, salimos del departamento así, bajamos al estacionamiento y le abrí la puerta del auto también haciendo una reverencia a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Deberías ser una princesa con Quinn también- y ella insistía con eso.

-Britt déjalo ya por favor- apreté el botón de la 3ra planta.

-Fuiste tú la que dijo que iba a ser lo correcto- levanto los hombros como restándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

Tenía toda la razón, yo había dicho que haría todo lo posible para que Quinn se sintiera cómoda en mi casa y bueno supongo que dentro de eso entra el evitar los desplantes y actuar de una manera educada, aunque no sabría si podría ser una princesa con ella lo intentaría.

-Hemos llegado- grito Britt al entrar al departamento.

Y lo próximo que sentí fue a Beth colgada de mi cintura y al cargarla vi lagrimar rodar por sus mejillas.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunte a todas las presentes quienes posaron su mirada en mí.

-La señora Berry-Fabray y su grandiosa idea de mostrarle a la niña fotos de su madre- se levantó de su lugar, le arrebató el álbum a Quinn y me lo mostro.

-Santana por favor- le reproche y le quite el álbum -Beth, no hay porque ponerse así, sabes que a mamá no le hubiera gustado verte llorando- la abrace más contra mí y voltee a ver a Quinn.

-Bueno vámonos a comer que muero de hambre- dijo Tina.

-Mercedes yo voy contigo- Santana tomo del brazo a Mercedes.

-Bien, pero Tina viene con nosotras- salieron del departamento.

-Vamos Britt- le hice una seña con la cabeza dejando a Quinn y a Finn dentro.

Llegamos al elevador donde nos esperaban las demás, baje a Beth e hice una reverencia para que pasaran a lo que todas sonrieron.

-Bien entonces ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunte para poder llegar.

-Tu eres la que vive aquí así que tú decides- me sonrió Tina.

-Bien, pues entonces me siguen- todas asintieron.

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?- volvió a hablar Tina.

-Yo me llevo a Britt y a Quinn- me apresure a decir.

-Y ¿a mí no?- pregunto Beth haciendo amago de volver a llorar.

-Claro, tu siempre vas conmigo- le volví a cargar.

-Aunque si quieres te puedes ir conmigo- se nos acercó Santana y le acaricio la espalda a Beth.

Beth no la volteo a ver pero negó con la cabeza en señal de que no se quería ir con ella.

-Tienes que aceptar que siempre gana- acaricio el brazo de Santana.

-Eso es por el estúpido misterio que la rodea- sonó un poco herida.

-¿Que misterio?- llego Quinn junto a nosotras.

-Ninguno, vámonos- camine hacia mi auto -adelante damiselas- abrí la puerta trasera de mi auto y entraron Beth y Britt - permíteme- impedí que Quinn abriera su propia puerta y lo hice yo.

-Gracias- me sonrió y entro al auto.

-Hey- me grito Santana desde la puerta trasera del auto de Mercedes -llévanos al restaurante de la última vez- y dicho eso se metió al auto.

Tarde unos segundos en ubicar de que restaurante me hablaba y no pude evitar sentirme incomoda y es que ese lugar era bastante elegante aunque en realidad eso era lo que menos me importaba, lo que no quería era encontrarme con algún conocido de Lexy y es que después de haber trabajado ahí desde antes de graduarse lo hacía completamente imposible.

-¿Que quería Santy?- pregunto Britt apenas entre al auto.

-Quiere ir al restaurante de la última vez- voltee y quede en un ángulo en el que podía verlas a todas.

-Pero en ese lugar están todos los amigos de Lexy- todas posaron su mirada en mí.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco me voy a esconder- tome la mano de Quinn y le sonreí -así que vamos- la solté y puse en marcha el auto.

_**"Me lo debías por la bofetada y por influir en mis fans".**_

Sonreí al leer el mensaje que me mando Santana y recorde que en el asiento trasero de mi auto estaba lo que más le importaba y ahí estaba mi venganza.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidas- saludo la hostes -¿mesa para cuantos?- no presto mucha atención a nosotras.

-Hola, mesa para 7 por favor- en el momento en que escucho mi voz dejo lo que hacía y me miro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su cara dejo de ser amistosa.

-Vengo a comer- le conteste de lo más normal.

-Tú si eres muy sinvergüenza, mira que aparecerte aquí después de lo que le hiciste a Lex- salió del cubículo en el que estaba y se paró enfrente de mí fijando su mirada en mi mano entrelazada con la de Quinn -y no conforme con eso tras aquí a esta- señalo despectivamente a Quinn.

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que no me apetecía aparecerme por ahí, Maggie la mejor amiga de Lexy estaba ahí, no tenía ni idea de lo que Lex le hubiera dicho, pero la conocía y sabía que cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho la había sacado de proporciones y se había hecho una película en su cabeza

-Hey, tu estas aquí para asignarnos una mesa así que apúrate si no quieres quedarte sin trabajo- amenazo Santana poniéndose al frente de todas.

-Síganme- termino cediendo y nos guio hacia una de las mesas del centro.

Me dio una mirada asesina y se retiró de la mesa.

Todas se me quedaron viendo esperando alguna explicación de lo que acababa de suceder, pero no lo iba a hacer con Beth ahí así que me concentre en abrirle la silla a Quinn, a Britt y a Beth.

-Bueno y ¿ustedes cómo se conocieron?- pregunto Mercedes.

-Bueno en realidad yo conocí a Rach el día que se mudaron- me volteo a ver y había sorpresa en mi rostro -su padre llego a la estación de gasolina en la que mi madre y yo cargábamos, ella estaba recargada en la ventanilla de su auto y yo hacía lo mismo en el mío, la vi escribiendo algo y no sé porque decidí que sería mi amiga, aunque yo pase completamente desapercibida para ella- sonreía mientras explicaba.

-Eso no es cierto si hubieras pasado desapercibida no te hubiera salvado- le sonreí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso es mentira, tu hubieras defendido a cualquiera que hubiera estado en mi posición- hizo una mueca graciosa.

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero podemos decir que eso fue lo que nos unió para siempre- tome su mano y le di un beso.

-Haber explíquenos eso- pregunto Tina.

-Una semana después de que entráramos al colegio San se enfermó y bueno a mí me molestaban siempre que estaba sola y un día me molestaron entre muchos tipos de clases mayores y llego mi princesa a rescatarme como a una damisela en peligro- se pegó a mi como un gatito esperando ser acariciado y lo logro -después de eso fuimos inseparables- termino de decir volvió a tomas mi mano.

-aahhhhh- todas a excepción de Quinn y Santana se dejaron oír.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Peter y soy su mesero ¿ya decidieron que van a ordenar?- se paró frente a nosotras con su típico traje blanco y negro con su libreta lista para anotar.

-Para la niña, unos nugget de pollo con cátsup y una naranjada, para mí una ensalada cesar sin pollo y también una naranjada- voltee a ver a Quinn para darle a entender de que pidiera lo suyo.

-A mí me vas a traer 2 trozos de arrachera bien cocida, con sus guarniciones- todas volteamos a verla con cara de no poder creer de lo que hablaba, aparte de que había interrumpido a Quinn -¿qué?, tengo que comer toda la carne que Berry no come- su comentario logro sacarnos una carcajada a todas incluyendo al mesero.

-Para mí también una ensalada pero la mía con pollo por favor- pidió Britt.

-Lasaña- hablo Mercedes.

-Pechuga asada por favor- Tina hablo al final.

-Ensalada cesar sin pollo y naranjada- no hizo contacto con nadie.

-Pidió lo mismo que tu- me susurro Beth al oído.

-Bueno y a López ¿cómo la conociste?- hablo Mercedes.

-Pues conocer cuando entre al colegio, eran las porristas y siempre andaban con un sequito de chicas que hacían que fuera imposible no verlas, pero hablarle el día que me rompió la boca por primera vez- me toque el labio y sonreí.

-¿Santana te hizo eso?- Beth se dejó ver seria y enojada, por primera vez veía a Santana de mala manera.

-Estábamos jugando pesado y bueno no se dio cuenta- le explique y le sonreí para darle tranquilidad.

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer- me regano.

-Está bien, no más juegos con la señorita López- le sonreí y se acercó a abrazarme.

-Ok ok, Santana es una maldita- dijo refiriéndose a sí misma.

-No eres maldita Santy, solo que hasta yo me sorprendo de la cantidad de veces que te pones a jugar con Rachel y lo peor es que ni siquiera le avisas- salto a su defensa Britt.

-Bueno y ¿porque le pegaste la primera vez?- por primera vez Quinn intervenía en la plática.

Las 3 nos quedamos calladas y en nuestras miradas solo se podía ver la complicidad y es que las 3 teníamos bien claro el porqué de la reacción de Santana pero era una de esas cosas de las que nunca hablábamos, aunque después de pensarlo un poco ya que Santana prácticamente me había obligado a ir al dichoso restaurante donde si las miradas fueran balas más de una ya me hubiera atravesado la cabeza, la haría pagar aunque fuera un poquito.

-Anda, explícales a nuestras amigas porque lo primero que hiciste el día que regresaste al colegio fue aventarme contra una pared y golpearme- la presione, mientras la veía maldecirme con la mirada.

-Me caías mal- explico cortante.

-No es cierto- la desmintió Britt –Santana- volteo a ver a todas –estaba celosa de Rachel, como siempre- sonrió y Santana solo agacho la mirada.

-¿Porque celosa?- Quinn volvía a preguntar.

-Pensó que ya no quería ser su amiga pero bueno- levanto los hombros y vimos llegar al mesero con las órdenes.

Acomode a Beth para que comiera a gusto y les hice unas caritas a sus nugget con la cátsup y es que si no, no se los comía mientras terminaban de entregar la comida a las demás.

-¿Porque Quinn pidió igual que tú?- me pregunto al oído.

-Tal vez no tiene mucha hambre- fue lo única que se me ocurrió.

-O tal vez quiere que la quieras mas- asintió con la cabeza convencida.

-Porque mejor no nos cuentan como pasaron las cosas- Mercedes insistía en conocer la historia.

-Bueno como Santana no va a decir nada yo les contare- acomode mi servilleta en mi regazo y voltee a ver como Santana tenía la vista en su plato y movía la cabeza en forma negativa –por lo que supe cuando desperté en la enfermería, Santana y Britt eran inseparables desde el kínder, siempre llegaban juntas y se iban juntas, la mamá de Santana las llevaba y la de Britt las regresaba, hasta que un día Santana se enfermó de varicela y por obvias razones no fue 3 semanas al colegio, en ese tiempo Britt y yo nos hicimos inseparables y la rutina que llevaba con Santana la comenzó conmigo, mi papá nos llevaba y su mamá nos regresaba, al parecer todos los días se hablaban y Britt al platicarle todo lo que hacía obviamente me mencionaba y un día antes de su regreso le dijo que si pasaba por ella, pero Britt le dejo saber que nosotros la llevábamos y al parecer no le gusto para nada porque al día siguiente cuando nosotras llegamos estaba parada en la entrada del colegio con los brazos cruzados, Britt salió corriendo a saludarla y cuando llegue yo hasta ellas me recibió con un puñetazo en el labio que me noqueo por unas cuantas horas- termine de hablar y todas estaban atónitas con mi relato.

-Y ¿cómo terminaron siendo amigas?- Quinn estaba bastante metida en su papel de novia interesada en mi vida.

-El director nos obligó a compartir clases, a mí me metió al equipo de animadoras y a ella la obligo a entrar al coro donde yo estaba- sonreí al recordar aquellos buenos tiempos.

- ¿Ósea que fueron animadoras?- al parecer nuestras vidas eran de su interés.

-Si hasta la preparatoria- termino Santana -y ahora ustedes ¿cómo se conocieron?- la veía comer gustosa su carne, lo cual era bastante desagradable.

-En el colegio también- contesto Mercedes -Quinn y Tina eran vecinas y a mí me conocieron en la clase de geografía- su relato fue mucho más corto y sin sangre.

-Eso es empezar una amistad normalmente- todas reímos ante el comentario de Britt.

-Si bueno supongo que lo mío no es relacionarme con la gente de una manera normal- mi mirada se encontró con la de Quinn y supe que mi comentario era completamente cierto.

Después de comer y seguir platicando un poco de nuestras vidas salimos del restaurante con dirección a mi casa, aunque Tina y Mercedes se despidieron en el camino puesto que tenían cosas que hacer.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- se aventó a la alfombra apenas abrí la puerta.

-Beth, deja de ser tan dramática- sonreí por su acción.

-Quien la viera diría que es hija tuya- Santana entro salteando al pequeño cuerpecito que se hallaba tirado.

-Soy su hija- levanto la cara de la alfombra e hizo aquel gesto que tanto me gustaba con la ceja y los labios.

-Ok, ok eres su hija- se dejó caer en el sillón y subió los pies a la mesa de centro.

Después de eso nos pusimos a acomodar todo en su lugar, mi loft tenía 4 habitaciones, la principal que ocuparía Quinn, otra que ocupaba Beth, una tercera en la que dormiría Santana y había una última pero la había convertido en el cuarto oscuro de Quinn así que solo nos quedaban 3, por lo que me tocaba dormir en mi despacho junto con Britt y es que ni loca la dejaba junto de Santana, siempre que lo hacía terminaba haciéndole daño.

-¿Por qué Britt tiene que dormir contigo?- lo que más temía es que no era pudiera controlar.

-Ya te lo explique Santana, no hay más recamaras- le decía tranquilamente mientras acurrucaba a Beth en mis brazos.

-Y porque no decidiste que me quedara yo contigo, ella es bailarina y no puede estar durmiendo en un sofá- también comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

-Porque pensé que ibas a hacer toda una revolución como la que tienes ahorita- no levante la voz pero le deje entre ver que la pelea me estaba molestando –pero si quieres Britt se queda en la cama y tú en el sofá- me levante y subí a dejar a Beth en su recamara.

Había decidido de esa manera la repartición de las recamaras porque no había de otra, bueno yo no encontré otra manera de hacerlo, tal vez estaba bastante encasillada en que no quería a Britt cerca de Santana y a Quinn no la conocía y no sabía si estaba bien pedirle que compartiera cama con alguna de ellas.

-Bien entonces ¿que decidieron?- pregunte allegar al salón y no ver a Santana.

-Santana se quedara conmigo- me explicaba Quinn –dice que no dormirá con Britt, pero que le dejara la cama y también dice que espera que descanses en el sofá- levanto los hombros y camino rumbo a la recamara que ella ocuparía.

-Hasta mañana Rach- me dio un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo y siguió el camino de Quinn.

Solté un suspiro y es que había sido un día bastante agitado y solo esperaba acostarme en el incómodo sofá, tome una almohada y una cobija de una repisa y me dispuse a dormir, después de todo los días que seguían serian bastante pesados.

-Rach, Rach, estas dormida- tome mi celular de la mesa y vi que no habían pasado ni 10 minutos desde que nos dimos las buenas noches en el salón y Britt estaba llamándome.

-¿Qué pasa Britt?- coloque mis hombros en el sofá y me impulse un poco para poder verla.

-Tengo miedo, mi recamara esta junto a la casa del terror- sonreí porque solo ella podía decir esas cosas y sonar tierna –puedes dormir conmigo por favor- con ayuda de la luz de la luna que alcanzaba a entrar por el balcón la vi extenderme su mano para que me fuera con ella y así lo hice.

Cuando me tuvo cerca me abrazo fuerte y no me soltó hasta que llegamos a la recamara, cuando me soltó, me deje caer en la cama boca abajo y cerré mis ojos esperando volver a conciliar el sueño.

-¿Te duele?- sentí su mano en mi espalda e hice memoria de lo que trataba de saber.

-No- recorde que seguramente tendría el pequeño recuerdo de la pared a la que Santana me aventó.

-Cada día está peor, deberíamos hacer algo- dijo refiriéndose al carácter de Santana.

-Tal vez sea solo estrés, tratemos de pasarlo bien, y si no funciona, prometo que yo misma le busco ayuda ¿ok?- empezó a dar un masaje a la parte afectada.

-Quítate tu playera- hice lo que me pedía y la sentí sentarse en mi trasero.

Los movimientos de sus manos hacían que soltara ligeros gemidos debido a lo bien que se sentía.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto haciendo referencia al masaje.

-Sí, me gusta mucho- estábamos en la misma plática, según yo.

-Me gusta que te guste- me sonrió y así como estaba se acostó a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

-Britt…- escuchamos la puerta abrirse y cerré los ojos de solo imaginarme la escena que Santana estaba viendo.

-No es necesa…- la voz inconfundible de Quinn aparecía en escena -¿qué está pasando aquí?- fue lo último que entendí antes de que mi mente quedara en blanco total.

N/A

He ahí el capítulo, siento la tardanza pero bueno ahí está.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sé que todo el mundo lo dice y eso pero bueno es porque es cierto, _**LOS COMENTARIOS SE CONVIERTEN EN MI INSPIRACION**_, así que gracias por los tuyos, en especial a _**toxxo y a **__**shunreibell**_, que me encanta que les encante.

_**Dany610**_: En realidad no tengo un tiempo determinado en el que subo los capítulos y eso es porque no me gusta prometer cosas que no dependen de mí, ósea, si por mi fuera subiría diario, pero tengo la uni, las tareas y muchas cosas más que no dependen de mí, así que lo único que puedo decirte es que en cuanto termino de escribirlo lo subo espero con eso te sea suficiente y si no, abra que encontrar la manera de solucionarlo.

Grax por darse el tiempo de leer


	7. Capitulo Especial

**N/A**

**Esta es la primera parte de un capítulo especial que es contado desde el punto de vista de Quinn, aquí podremos entender un poco lo que pasa por su cabeza y las razones que la llevan a actuar como lo hace.**

**Empieza tiempo atrás de cuando lo hace Rachel y terminara en lo que nos quedamos con Rachel, quien es la que relata la historia completa.**

**En otro orden de ideas, sé que a veces parece no tener sentido algunas de las situaciones que cuenta Rachel pero prometo que todo tiene coherencia y su razón de ser, conforme la historia se vaya desarrollando se irán aclarando las cosas.**

**Por cierto Rachel no está loca ni nada, simplemente así es ella e insisto ya sabrán porque.**

**El capítulo va dedicado para una de las primeras personas que me comento acerca del Fic y siempre lo hace, ella sabe quién es espero que les guste y prometo subir la segunda parte pronto.**

Mi nombre, Lucy Quinn Fabray, la vida siempre es más fácil cuando le ves el lado bueno a todo, eso lo aprendí desde muy pequeña, en mi familia se podía decir que era de la que menos se esperaba y a la que más presionaban, aunque siempre pensé que si mi madre hubiera vivido las cosas hasta el momento serían muy diferentes.

Mi familia era de las mejores dentro de la socialite de New York, siempre asistí a los mejores colegios y me rodeaba de todo ese tipo de gente, pero siempre creí que para entender su forma de ser debías tenerlo en la genética y algo estaba mal conmigo porque nunca lo entendí. Al cumplir los 18 años me creí con la madures suficiente como para poder manejar mi vida como yo quisiera y me emancipe, cosa muy normal entre los rebeldes, somos pocos dentro del círculo social pero habemos.

Aunque no sabía que lo que me esperaba era mucho peor que soportar a un grupo de gente hablando de unos y otros, después de todo siempre había vivido dentro de la burbuja en la que mi padre me tenía a mí y a mi hermana Frannie.

Frannie en su interior, pero muy en el fondo era igual que yo, tenía ideales fijos, siempre fue de las que defendió a los débiles y no le importaban las etiquetas ni las diferencias, pero al contario de mi fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que se perdería como yo lo hice si salía del hogar y resguardo que mi padre le daba.

Ella y yo nos llevábamos de diferencia 5 años, lo que provoco que siempre cuidara de mi aun estando grandes, tanto me cuido que se hizo cargo de todos los problemas en los que me metía.

Las historias siempre tienen 3 versiones, las que cuentan las partes y la que es verdad, mi versión de la historia comienza mucho antes de que Beth naciera.

7 años atrás

-¡NO MAS OPRESION!, ¡NO MAS REPRESION!, ¡SOMOS LIBRES Y TENEMOS DERECHOS!- gritábamos a las afueras de una de las empresas de textiles más reconocidas del país.

-Sera mejor que se retiren, sabe que los que van a salir perdiendo son ustedes- gritaba el mediador que la empresa había enviado para que todos lo escucháramos.

-NO TENEMOS MIEDO, CONOCEMOS NUESTROS DERECHOS- al menos yo los conocía y no iba a dejar que se aprovecharan de la gente que siempre estuvo de mi lado.

Llevaba 1 año fuera de mi casa y la familia de mi nana me había dado asilo porque como ya lo dije me salí sin pensar en nada y tampoco tenía muchas opciones, éramos los 3 hijos de mi nana, 3 de sus hermanos, ella y yo, todos los anteriores a excepción de mi nana y yo trabajaban en dicha fabrica y los habían despedido por causas injustificadas.

-Por favor, retírense sin más problema- el mediador insistía.

-NOS ESTA AMENZANDO, ESCUCHEN TODOS, NOS AMENAZAN- llame la atención de todos, pero duraron poco las miradas sobre mí.

Vimos llegar un auto convertible color vino último modelo, dentro venia una mujer de cabello oscuro y ondulado, tenía puestos unos lentes oscuros y derrapo el auto logrando que todos nos hiciéramos a un lado para que ella pudiera estacionar el auto justo en la entrada de la empresa.

Se bajó del auto y vi que su estatura era un poco más pequeña que la normal, tenía puesto un vestido beige con un cinturón negro y zapatillas del mismo color de un alto bastante pronunciado –Supongo que tienen un sindicato- se recargo en el auto y se quitó los lentes dejando ver unos hermosos ojos oscuros que con el reflejo del sol se dejaban ver de color café.

Hasta ese momento nunca me había cuestionado nada con respecto a mi sexualidad, siempre había tenido uno que otro novio y nunca una mujer llamó mi atención de la manera en la que lo hizo ella, sabia admirar la belleza de las mujeres que me rodeaban o con las que coincidía, pero ella no solo despertaba en mi la admiración por su belleza y porte, no, con ella mi pecho, mi estómago y hasta mis piernas tenían vida propia, juntos parecían un concierto de tambores.

-Cómo quieres que haya un sindicato en esta empresa REPRESORA- lo que las partes de mi cuerpo sentían no hacía que se me olvidara el verdadero motivo de lo que hacíamos ahí.

-¿Tu eres trabajadora de aquí?- el tono de su voz era sereno pero con tanta superioridad que molesto.

-¿Qué te importa?- avente el cartel que tenía en las manos y me le fui encima, pero a mitad del camino sentí las manos de alguien sosteniéndome de la cintura.

-Bien- me ignoro – tienen 5 minutos para ponerse de acuerdo para que escojan a algún representante de entre los trabajadores y solo llegaremos a un acuerdo con quien ustedes elijan- se colocó los lentes de nuevo y subió a su auto para perderse en el estacionamiento de la empresa.

Los familiares de mi nana y los otros involucrados comenzaron a juntarse para decidir por alguien para que hablara con la morena guapa.

-Espero que ya hayan tomado una decisión- volvió a salir pero iba con 2 tipos altos y fuertes detrás de ella.

-Sí, ya estamos listos- camine junto a la persona elegida.

-Lo siento- puse su mano frente a mi deteniendo mis pasos -tu no vas a ningún lado- los 2 tipos se pusieron a mi altura y se miraban entre ellos.

-Estás loca si piensas que voy a dejarlo entrar ahí solo contigo- volvía a sacarme de mis casillas aunque era normal nunca soporte a la gente como ella ni cuando yo era así.

-Bien o pasas solo o arreglamos esto con abogados de por medio y se van a llevar mucho menos de lo que podemos ofrecer aquí- volvió a ignorarme y se dirigió a la persona que iba conmigo.

-Quinn- me llamo el hermano de mi nana -déjalo, por favor- voltee a ver a todos y tenían la misma cara de súplica así que termine por retirarme de ahí.

Y esa fue la primera vez que conocí a Rachel Berry, aunque para el final del día yo no sabía ni como se llamaba.

Por esos tiempos Frannie comenzó a hablarme de una compañera de su universidad que llamaba su atención porque a pesar de ser alguien recién ingresada ya tenía a media universidad en la palma de su mano.

Un mes después del percance de la empresa volvía a pisar el suelo de la casa que me había visto crecer, y lo hice solo porque era la cena de compromiso de mi hermana y no le iba a fallar.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a la mansión Fabray- al parecer mi padre había cambiado al personal porque no reconocí al hombre que nos abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, con permiso- tome la mano de Finn y caminamos rumbo al comedor.

-Woau, no entiendo como cambiaste esto por el remolque- veía todo a su alrededor como niño pequeño en un parque de atracciones.

-Déjalo Finn que pareces tonto- la verdad me molestaba que se comportara así.

Estaba por contestar pero no lo deje y le pedí con un gesto que guardara silencio.

-Y dime Rachel, ya tienes pensado en que te vas a especializar- entramos al salón y reconocía a Frannie, Noah y a mi padre frente a otra persona que no reconocí.

-Me interesa bastante especializarme en el derecho corporativo y mercantil- escuche una voz que desde el primer momento en que la oí sabía que reconocería siempre.

-Esa es una excelente elección, cuenta con el respaldo de las empresas Fabray- vi a mi padre chocar su copa con la de la mujer de la textilera.

-Hermanita- Frannie corrió a abrazarme y a saludarme efusivamente como siempre -que bueno que pudieron venir- se separó de mí y extendió su mano a Finn.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- le dije sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la chica, la cual era llevada por mi padre hasta la chimenea -hola Noah- lo vi acercarse y lo salude.

-Que hay Quinn- me dio un beso en la mejilla -hermano- abrazo fuertemente a Finn dándose unos golpes en la espalda -que bueno que llegaron esto comenzaba a aburrirme más que un velorio- bajo la voz para que papá no lo oyera.

-Noah- lo regaño Frannie.

-Es cierto amor, tu padre y tu amiga sí que saben cómo quitarle la diversión a las fiestas- hizo un gesto como "sabes que tengo razón".

-Rachel solo intenta aminorar el tiempo que pasemos a solas con él, así que considerándolo así deberías agradecerle- camino molesta hacia su amiga y mi padre.

-Esa tipa le está lavando el cerebro- al parecer también estaba molesto.

-¿A qué te refieres hermano?- Finn le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Desde que la conoció no paro hasta que fue su amiga, y ahora resulta que se han vuelto inseparables- explicaba un tanto alterado -por ejemplo, Quinn- llamo mi atención -cuando la habías visto reírse de personas en desgracia?- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y es que Frannie no era de esas personas.

-Nunca- conteste sinceramente.

-Bueno pues ahora resulta que las pláticas en donde tu papá cuenta como despidió a empleados de toda la vida le resultan más graciosas que ver todas las temporadas completas de Will y Grace- no me podía creer lo que Puck me decía, pero lo que había conocido de la tal Rachel me hacía dudar bastante.

-Hey, hermano, vamos a tomar algo de aire- Finn se había dado cuenta de que su hermano estaba realmente molesto.

-Quinnie- las vi despedirse de mi padre y caminaron hacia a mi -Quinn- se dirigía a mí -ella es Rachel Berry, mi amiga, Rachel- se dirigió a ella -ellas es mi hermanita menor Quinnie- me sonrió y estiro su mano a modo de saludo.

-Mucho gusto- hablo después de darse cuenta de que no le tomaba la mano.

-Igualmente- le tome la mano y me dio una sensación de seguridad y protección que hizo sonreír.

Esa fue la segunda vez que la vi y al menos sabia su nombre, aunque era bastante raro que no me recordara y con eso tuve para pasarlo mal el resto de la noche, y es que no podía olvidar las caras de decepción de toda la gente a la que habían dado una mísera liquidación y a la que habían hecho firmar una carta donde se deslindan de cualquier acto jurídico en contra de la empresa y no sabía si no me recordaba o si solo hacia como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto.

Después de esa noche no la volví a ver hasta el día de la boda y como de costumbre me ignoro. Esa noche supe que a Rachel Berry le gustaban las mujeres, y me di cuenta de la peor manera.

Entre al tocador y la vi entrándole a los besos con una mujer que no conocía.

-Te importa- se dio cuenta de que las estaba viendo -o te quieres unir- para ser sinceros me lo estaba pensando y es que me sentía terriblemente atraída hacia ella.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir- y salí de ahí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Quede tan tocada por la escena que lo primero que hice cuando llegue a mi casa fue acostarme con Finn.

Los días, los meses y los años pasaron y la olvide, o eso pensé yo.

La verdad no la olvide y es que no porque no quisiera si no porque cada que hablaba con Frannie me la mencionaba, a ella y sus múltiples conquistas aunque el que realmente me daba detalles era Noah, la tal Rachel simplemente no le caía nada bien y a veces la mayoría de ellas le daba completamente la razón y ese disgusto era correspondido, Rachel tampoco soportaba a Noah.

Para el tiempo en el que Beth había nacido las cosas habían cambiado bastante, Frannie era mujer muy diferente a la que yo conocía, se había concentrado en su trabajo tanto que Beth pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Rachel, lo cual le provocaba problemas con Noah, después del nacimiento de Beth Frannie me pidió que me mantuviera al margen de la vida de su familia y de ella, supongo que lo merecía así que le hice caso y solo me enteraba de lo que pasaba por Noah.

-Diga- conteste en medio de una sesión.

-Quinn- reconocí la voz de mi padre.

-Papá, ¿qué pasa?- se oía mucho ruido y su voz era un susurro.

-Frannie, tuvo un accidente- escuche cuando comenzó a llorar.

-Voy para allá- detuve las fotos.

-No, quiero que vallas por Beth al colegio- y sin más me colgó.

En los años que estuve separada de ellos tome varios cursos de fotografía y poco a poco me había hecho de cierta fama, era poco el trabajo pero me alcanzaba para vivir bien.

Me fije en la hora y todavía faltaba una hora y media así que me apure a terminar la sesión fotográfica.

-Buenas tardes- llegue a la dirección del colegio -mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, soy tía de Beth Puckerman- me presente con la directora.

-Buenas tardes- se levantó y me extendió su mano -el señor Fabray acaba de llamar, ya mande por la niña- me sonrió y por su cara pude darme cuenta de que sentía pena por la situación que vivíamos.

-Me mandó llamar directora- entro una pequeña rubia, hermosa con su uniforme en perfecto estado.

Sentí como si el mundo me hubiera absorbido al solo escuchar su voz, las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro y sin darle tiempo la abrace como no la había abrazado en los 6 años.

-¿Qué le pasa señora?- pregunto un poco asustada.

-Yo... Yo...- me había quedado sin palabras -soy Quinn Fabray, hermana de tu mamá- me separe de ella y la vi fruncir el ceño.

-Mamá, me ha enseñado fotos tuyas, pero no te conozco- camino rumbo a la salida.

-Espera- la detuve - he venido por ti- me acerque despacio a ella.

-Está bien- levanto los hombros -voy por mi mochila- salió de la dirección.

Estando ahí esperándola me di cuenta de que no sabia como acercarme a ella y pensé que no sería buena idea ser precisamente yo quien le diera esa noticia, después de todo tenía razón y no me conocía, mi mente se bloqueó y solo se quedó una idea en ella.

"Irme de viaje con ella".

Y así lo hice, cuando salió llame a Finn y le pedí que arreglara las maletas nos íbamos de vacaciones a Florida.

Eso tampoco fue la mejor idea, Beth prácticamente nos ignoró todo el viaje, no salió de la habitación, comía cualquier cosa y me olvide a los pocos minutos de que me hiciera caso.

Un error más a mi gran lista, tratar de hacer que alguien se olvide de su familia con alguien a quien no conoce.

-Quiero hablar con mi mamá o con Rachel- fue lo primero que dijo después de 3 días.

-Beth tengo algo que decirte- tenía que aprovechar que estaba abierta a escucharme -tu mami, ahora es una estrella- agradecí que fuera de noche, así pude idear la mejor manera de decírselo -ya no estará mas con nosotros, pero siempre estará viéndote desde ahí arriba- señale el cielo.

-¿Ya no la voy a volver a ver nunca?- pregunto al punto del llanto.

-No llores, por favor- trate de abrazarla.

-No me toques, quiero a mi mami, quiero a Rachel- me aventó para que no la tocara.

-Pues no están aquí- perdí el control de la situación y de mi misma y le termine gritando.

Durante el tiempo que seguimos ahí no volvió a hablar, ni siquiera hacia contacto visual con nosotros.

Decidimos regresar y es que no podíamos seguir alargando el momento de volver.

-Nina- le escuche gritar y voltee a ver lo que llamaba su atención.

Por impulso tome a Beth del brazo e impedí que saliera corriendo hacia Rachel, cuando volví a buscarla con la mirada la encontré caminando hacia nosotras con la misma cara intimidadora que tenía la primera vez que la vi 7 años atrás lo que provoco que soltara a Beth, como lo había previsto corrió hasta Rachel y la abrazo fuertemente, detrás de ella estaba otra chica, de la cual no me había percatado pero en cuanto vi que Beth la abrazaba de igual manera me fue inevitable suponer que era ella la causante de que Rachel Berry haya dejado la soltería de la que tanto alardeaba, y sin saber cómo o porque sentí como un fuego que empezó en mi estómago y se esparció por mis venas.

-Hola- fue lo único que se ocurrió decir.

Rachel cambio completamente su ceño y me vio con enojo, cosa que solo provoco que yo también me pusiera a la defensiva, mi mirada se clavó en sus ojos oscuros y me perdí, tanto que ni siquiera escuche lo que los demás decían, solo me saco de mis pensamiento escuchar como la chica que tenía en brazos a Beth le decía amor a Rachel y caminaba junto a Finn a no sé dónde.

- Bueno tenia mis dudas pero con lo que acabo de ver se han disipado todas- volví a sentir el fuego en mi estómago y sonreí cínicamente -tu eres la mejor amiga lesbiana de mi hermana- no tenía ni la menor idea de donde había salido eso.

Bueno en realidad pensé en vengarme un poco puesto que ella me había ignorado todas las veces que nos vimos y aún seguía sin prestarme atención, aunque vi que no funciono en el momento que me di cuenta de que no me ignoraba, simplemente no se acordaba de mí.

-Disfrutaste tu viaje- pregunto con ironía, era como si supiera que Beth no había dado su brazo a torcer

-Que te puedo decir la playa con mi NOVIO y MI sobrina, pues he de decir que si lo disfrute bastante- lo único que podía hacer para regresarle el mal momento era aclarar que la familia de Beth era yo

-Qué bueno porque a partir de hoy va a ser muy difícil que vuelvas a disfrutar igual- no entendí lo que me dijo y mientras trababa de descifrarlo las vi salir del aeropuerto

Ese y los demás días pasaron tranquilos en mi casa y es que justo después del nacimiento de Beth, me fui a vivir con Finn a un pequeño departamento del centro de Brooklyn, mientras tanto yo trataba de no pensar tanto en nada, las cosas que me estaban pasando en ese momento me estaban superando y lo único que hacía que no perdiera la cabeza era el trabajo.

-Quinn- mi asistente llamaba mi atención –tienes llamada- me acercó el teléfono y le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento.

-Bueno- mientras tomaba la llamada seguía sacando fotos.

-Te quiero en la casa a las 6 de la tarde- reconocí la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, bueno, no sé, tengo planes- le mentí pero no tenía por qué hablarme de esa manera.

-Ohh, disculpa que ese trabajito absurdo tuyo sea más importante que tu familia- como siempre menos preciando menos lo que yo hacia

-No es eso, solo que no puedes disponer de mi tiempo-

-Te quiero aquí a esa hora- me interrumpió y colgó

Estaba acostumbrada a sus desplantes y no les tomaba ni la más mínima importancia, aunque no me gustaba que siempre se salía con la suya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

-Señorita Fabray, que gusto tenerla por aquí- sonreía el mayordomo al que hacía años que no veía.

-Gracias, es un gusto para mí también- le sonreí y puse mi mano en su brazo a modo de saludo.

-El señor la espera en el despacho- me señalo el camino aunque lo conocía de memoria.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en el motivo que me había llevado hasta ahí, tal vez Finn tenía razón y yo no era más que una niña caprichosa que sabía que no sería nada sin mi familia y fuera como fuera mi padre siempre estaba detrás de mí en cada paso que daba.

-Veo que al menos eres puntual- apenas abrí la puerta y lo vi sentado detrás de su gran escritorio.

-Siempre lo he sido- entre al despacho sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Bien, solo esperamos a alguien más y hablamos- no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hacía ahí y menos a quien esperábamos.

El despacho quedo en silencio por varios incomodos minutos, mientras el revisaba unos papeles yo me limite a revisar mi celular.

-Buenas tardes, disculpa el retraso- entro al despacho posando su mirada en mi padre

-No te preocupes no esperamos tanto- puso su mirada en mi logrando que Rachel se fijara en mí.

-Buenas tardes- por alguna extraña razón, ese día no tenía ganas de pelear con ella, tal vez verla con el cabello mojado me pareció tan sexi que perdí el punto –el otro día no me presente, Quinn Fabray- estire mi mano, dándome cuenta por su cara que en efecto no se acordaba de mí.

-Hola, Rachel Berry- tomo mi mano y me sonrió ligeramente

-Bueno pues ya que están hechas las presentaciones y como no pretendo quitarles su tiempo tomen asiento para que hablemos de lo que nos tiene aquí- abrió las dos sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio para dar lugar a que nos sentáramos y cuando lo hicimos él tomo asiento del otro lado del escritorio –bien, solo quiero informarles que legalmente la custodia de la niña es mía y como no puedo cuidarla, he decidido mandarla a un buen internado en Europa, aún no he decidido cual y quiero que ustedes me ayuden a escogerlo ya que sé que las dos buscan lo mejor para ella- y diciendo eso extendió varios folletos de internados en varios lugares de Europa.

En el momento en que vi los folletos supe que no bromeaba y que sería capaz de mandarla lejos, lo cual que me dejo en shock.

-Si no quieres hacerte cargo de ella porque no le das la custodia a Finn- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, estaba dando patadas de ahogado como se dice comúnmente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?- pregunto Rachel un poco confundida.

-Finn es medio hermano de Noah- le dijo mi padre y rápidamente se fio en mi –y no la voy a dejar con ese tipo sin familia, quien sabe que mañas tenga y no voy a permitir que otra Fabray se quede con él, aparte legalmente le corresponde primero a la familia de la madre ¿o no? licenciada- y ahí estaba culpándome por sus decisiones.

-¿Porque no la dejas con Quinn?- rompió el silencio que había en la habitación.

-Porque Quinn no quiere- eso era mentira, simplemente tengo una gran boca y cuando las situaciones se me salían de las manos hablaba antes de pensar.

En ese omento deje de escuchar todo lo que comenzó a decirme y es que después de haber pasado tantos años con Finn había desarrollado la habilidad de dejar de escuchar las cosa que me eran desagradables, como cuando él me hablaba de motores o equipos de Futbol.

Cuando volví a recuperar la noción de las cosas escuche a mi padre decir que nos daría la custodia si nos casábamos, la noticia me dejo en un estaba casi catatónico al igual que a Rachel por lo que pude ver, lo vimos salir del despacho y nos quedamos ahí en silencio como asimilando todo lo que se nos venía encima.

Después de unos minutos no sé cuántos me levante y salí de ahí en busca de aire porque podía sentir que me asfixiaba, tome un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al departamento que habitaba con Finn, cuando llegue el ya había salido del taller y me esperaba, después de contarle lo sucedido con mi padre nos acostamos en la cama y se quedó abrazándome hasta que sonó su celular.

Era Lexy, la novia de Rachel, al parecer estaban en la misma posición que nosotros y había que arreglarlo como fuera, fue así como nos invitaron a comer al día siguiente para poder hablar las cosas entre los 4.

El día siguiente paso bastante largo, al menos para mí lo fue, ese día no tenía ninguna sesión programada así que me tocaba esperar a que Finn saliera del taller para dirigirnos a la casa de Rachel.

Cuando llegamos a las calles que marcaba la dirección nos dimos cuenta de que el dinero no sería un problema para ella, aunque ya lo había supuesto en otras ocasiones ver el lugar en donde vivía me lo comprobaba, dejamos el auto enfrente del edificio y el portero se acercó a abrirme la puerta.

-Buenas tardes- me saludo muy educadamente –busca a alguien en especial- pregunto cerrando la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, venimos al departamento de la señorita Rachel Berry- le dije mientras Finn llegaba a mi lado.

-Si claro, por supuesto- camino hacia adentro del edificio –sigan el camino hasta el elevador y opriman el botón del pent-house, los llevara directo- nos sonrió y volvió a su lugar de trabajo.

Salimos del elevador y vimos solo una puerta atreves de todo el pasillo, caminamos hasta ahí y no se Finn, pero yo sentía que mis piernas me temblaban. Tocamos la puerta y esperamos a que abrieran, sentí una ligera opresión en mi pecho cuando escuche resonar los tacones en la duela del otro lado de la puerta.

Rachel abrió sin expresión alguna en su cara, pasamos y le entregue una botella de vino y sin pensarlo le sonreí.

Estar cerca de ella me confundía a mas no poder, por un lado me gustaba, eso me había quedado claro desde que la conocí aquel día en el que si hacíamos cuentas tenía la misma edad que yo y prácticamente éramos unas niñas con 19 años, y en ese entonces era la mujer más bonita que había conocido nunca y ahora después de 7 años sus rasgos habían tomado algo de fuerza y lo que más me atraía de ella eran sus expresiones, y por otro lado odiaba todo lo que ella representaba, al igual que su actitud soberbia, y cada que la veía después de fijarme en su belleza recordaba todas las cosas que Noah me decía acerca de ella y la imagen del baño el día de la boda de Frannie, también era algo que siempre recordaba, sin olvidarme de que Beth moría de amor por ella y eso se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia, todo eso me podía y terminaba tratándola mal.

Como en la comida, Beth estaba explicándome que Rachel no comía comida de origen animal y como siempre no controle mi boca y comencé a hablar sin pensar, cosa que molesto bastante a Rachel y termino golpeando la mesa.

La comida no salió como esperábamos, terminamos comiendo en silencio sin mencionar que las cosas con Beth se habían complicado, no me había perdonado que me la haya llevado de vacaciones.

Después de terminar la comida Beth salió a jugar con una amiga y nosotros 4 nos quedamos en la sala para hablar de lo que nos interesaba.

Pasamos horas pensando y dando ideas para poder solucionar el problema pero no llegábamos a nada, la novia de Rachel, de la cual no me había molestado en aprender su nombre, no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo en el que estuvimos ahí.

Yo personalmente estaba contemplando la idea de mi padre y es que no había manera de encontrar otra solución, pero no fui yo quien dio a saber que no había de otra más que casarnos.

La novia de Rachel después de todo si estaba poniendo atención y dijo justamente lo que yo tenía en mente, Finn y Rachel parecieron sorprendidos y tuve que secundar la idea dada, Rachel no estaba entendiendo todo y por primera vez desde que la conocía la note débil y sorprendida así que tuve que volver a repetirle que nos casaríamos, ella parecía no entender y también por primera vez la vi cediendo ante una persona solo por amor.

Hicimos una lista de reglas que tendríamos que cumplir en nuestra convivencia y cuando terminamos Finn y yo volvimos a nuestra casa.

Creo que esa noche ninguno de los 2 durmió, estábamos bastante tocados por el tema de que me tenía que casar con alguien a quien no conocía y sobre todo no quería, porque por mucha atracción que sintiera por ella no había nada más, solo eso y estaba segura de que no sentiría nada por ella, había estado con algunos chicos, e incluso a alguno había amado pero nunca pensé en el matrimonio ni con Finn con el que llevaba bastante tiempo, jamás paso por mi mente llevar el apellido de alguien más.

La relación con Finn era buena, un poco mucho monótona, pero siempre respetuosa, supongo que después de tantos años juntos es normal que se vuelvan así las relaciones, aparte Finn siempre fue de las personas que esperaban a que las cosas pasaran, no había nada de esporádico en él.

Lo quería mucho, pero la idea de darnos un tiempo había estado rondando mi cabeza desde tiempo atrás, pero esto no era lo que esperaba.

Al día siguiente justo antes de salir del departamento recibí la llamada de Rachel, la cite en el puente de Brooklyn.

Cuando llegue no espere mucho para verla bajar de su auto convertible negro, indiscutiblemente era tan hermosa que lograba hacer que la gente que pasaba a su lado se detuviera solo para verla.

La vi hablando por lo que supuse que o estaba loca y hablaba sola o hablaba por teléfono y tenía puesto el manos libres, mis suposiciones fueron aclaradas cuando la vi acercar su mano a su oído y supe que hablaba por el manos libres.

Llego hasta mí y solo comencé a caminar, no la salude ni la mire porque no sabía que se suponía que debía decirle.

Camine hasta una cafetería que conocía bien y entre, busque una mesa con la mirada y en cuanto la encontré me ubique en ella, la vi entrar por la puerta y buscarme, cuando me encontró camino decidida hacia mí. Se sentó y empezó a platicarme lo que ella y mi padre habían acordado acerca de la boda, yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por que Beth estuviera bien y si eso implicaba casarme perfecto, me casaba y listo, tampoco me importaba mucho aquello de los apellidos pero sabía que a ellas si, sino no hubiera sacado a flote el tema.

Termine mi café y al querer pagar ella me detuvo tomando mi mano, lo que provoco que mis piernas volvieran a perder fuerza y saque rápido mi mano debajo de la suya, lo que le molesto y entendí cuando se molesta se pone grosera y soberbia, prácticamente me dijo pobre y pago mi cuenta.

Quedamos en que íbamos a convivir más con Beth para que poco a poco se fuera acostumbrando a mi presencia.

Salimos del café y los papeles se invirtieron ahora ella iba delante de mí y yo seguía sus pasos, llegue al auto y la vi esperarme a la altura de la puerta del copiloto, camine hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió para mí.

El camino a su casa fue amenizado por música electrónica y lo agradecí porque en el auto de Finn solo escuchamos la estación de deportes y música country, era bueno escuchar algo diferente.

Llegamos a su edificio y subimos al elevador pero no íbamos al pent-house, bajamos un piso antes y pude ver 2 puertas en el pasillo, caminamos hacia la segunda y toco el timbre, después de unos minutos la puerta fue abierta por una mujer rubia, más alta que yo y de ojos azules, guapa en una palabra, todo estaba bien, bien hasta que se acercó y le dio 2 besos a Rachel en la mejilla y un abrazo, lo cual provoco que volviera a sentir en mi estómago aquella sensación que tuve el día del aeropuerto.

Rachel me presento como la tía de Beth y eso hizo que me molestara más.

Esperamos a Beth y pidió que la lleváramos al parque, bueno se lo pidió a Rachel porque en cuanto me vio dijo que no quería ir a ningún lado, lo bueno fue que se dejó convencer por su amiguita y terminamos yendo las 4 al parque.

Ese día me entere por Rachel que Beth comenzaba a tener una afición por la fotografía y vi ahí mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella, lo cual funciono bastante bien, ya que al final del día logre hacer que interactuara conmigo y que le quedaran ganas de volver a verme.

Después de ese día las cosas comenzaron a ser como lo habíamos planeado, comencé a pasar tiempo con Beth en lo que Rachel trabajaba y por lo que pude ver me di cuenta de que Beth era una mini Rachel, incluso cunado hablabas con ella utilizaba palabras o entonaciones que Rachel comúnmente usaba.

Durante esos días no logre avanzar mucho pero lo que avanzaba era suficiente, Beth solo hablaba conmigo de las cosas del colegio y de sus amigos, nunca mencionaba la relación con sus papás o con Rachel, solo una vez pregunte y ella dijo.

"hay cosas de las que no hablo y mi familia es una de ellas".

Después de eso no volví a insistir y deje que ella me dejara saber lo que quería.

El viernes llego y la boda estaba en marcha, recuerdo que la noche anterior recibí un vestido por parte de mi padre y tenía una nota que decía.

"va a ser un honor estar a tu lado mañana".

Al día siguiente subí al auto de Finn y le pedí que dejara la radio apagada, ese día estaba lleno de emociones y lo menos que necesitaba era escuchar a tipos hablando de football.

Llegamos al ayuntamiento y lo primero que vi fue a Rachel en un vestido Beige hermosos y un ligero maquillaje, me fije bien y vi que una rubia alta la tenía de la mano, mi cara inmediatamente reflejo mi disgusto por lo que veía y baje inmediatamente del auto azotando la puerta lo que provoco que Rachel se fijara en mí y le hizo una seña a la chica que estaba con ella para que volteara a verme.

-Buenos días- estiro su mano y me saludo.

-Hola- conteste el saludo un poco molesta.

-Te presento a mi amiga, Britt- se hizo a un lado para que nos presentara bien.

-Britt ella es Quinn- se dirigió a ella y yo estire mi mano.

-Mucho gusto Quinn- pasó de mi mano y se abalanzo sobre mí.

-Igualmente- le decía mientras trataba de no ahogarme.

Después de las presentaciones entramos al registro y comenzó la ceremonia, la verdad es que no puse atención en nada de lo que el juez decía, de hecho solo tuve conciencia cuando me pidieron que firmara el acta y sin ninguna otra opción lo hice.

El juez termino la ceremonia y cuando nos disponíamos a salir mi padre tuvo la fabulosa idea de que nos diéramos un beso, yo obviamente inmediatamente rechace la idea en mi cabeza pero esperaba que Rachel dijera algo, pero entendí que no haría nada cuando volteo a ver a Britt y ella solo levanto los hombros, yo la imite y voltee a ver a Finn que solo me sonreía y es que con lo tonto que era seguramente se estaba perdiendo el punto de que acababa de casarme con otra persona y solo tenía en mente la imagen de 2 mujeres besándose.

Sin ninguna otra opción nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron, yo nunca había besado a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera cuando iba en la preparatoria y todos jugábamos a la botella, el destino siempre me emparejo con hombres, pero en ese momento supe que besar a una mujer era de lo más satisfactorio, no solo porque sus labios era suaves y sabían a cereza, que supongo era por el lip gloss, sino porque era un beso cálido, suave sin intensiones de nada, y con esas ideas en mi cabeza, cuando sentí que abrió la boca ligeramente, me enganche de ella y volví el beso más intenso.


	8. Capitulo Especial segunda parte

No sé qué me dio valor para hacerlo pero ya estaba, reaccione cuando Rachel puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y me empujo ligeramente, aunque lo que debió hacer fue abofetearme por el atrevimiento, pero en vez de eso solo tomo la mano de Britt y salió de ahí con nosotros detrás.

Cuando llegamos a los autos me invito muy amablemente a tomar algo y es que al parecer Britt, había hecho un viaje relámpago solo para estar en la boda, pero tuve que negarme y es que no podía estar cerca de ella sin recordar lo suave de sus labios y su sabor a cereza, así que me invente que quería estar con Finn, ella se me quedo viendo por unos segundos y después me dio algo así como una advertencia de que no quería ningún tipo de sorpresas, supongo que pensó que iría a disfrutar de mi noche de bodas con él, y así fue, pero no era lo que yo tenía en mente, yo pensaba pasarme por el estudio para trabajar un poco pero después de escuchar lo que dijo y de verla irse con semejante mujer a tomar algo no pude pensar en nada más.

Esa noche Finn parecía más "juguetón" que de costumbre y a decir verdad yo no estaba por la labor de rechazarlo.

Esa noche justo antes de quedarme dormida reviví sin darme cuenta la escena del beso una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí sola y es que Finn entraba temprano al taller, llame al estudio y avise que me tomaría el fin de semana libre, camine por las calles de Brooklyn pensando en lo que la vida deparaba para mí, en como debía comportarme de ahora en adelante y es que estar con Finn y Rachel era muy diferente y no porque fueran hombre y mujer, simplemente era diferentes en todo sentido, Rachel era esta super mujer de las que mueven al mundo, con caretas para cada una de las personas con las que convive, con una inteligencia que descoloca, fría, calculadora y misteriosa, sobre todo misteriosa, todo lo contrario a Finn que era una excelente persona, con buenos sentimientos y sin caretas, él era el mismo con todas las personas, un poco tonto, sí, pero sincero y transparente como el agua misma y aunque tenía claro que no iba a cambiar solo porque llevara el apellido de ella estaba a punto de regresar a todo de lo que un día escape, ya había hablado de lo parecida que era Beth a Rachel y eso incluía el hecho de tenia esa mirada superior que hacía sentir mal a los demás, y sé que era algo de Rachel porque por mucho que Frannie cambiara nunca le hubiera enseñado ni siquiera inconscientemente a mirar a las personas así y bueno Noah no sabría cómo hacerlo.

Ese sábado después de mucho caminar y mucho pensar regrese a casa temprano para descansar, ya que al día siguiente volvería Beth de su excursión y aunque no había quedado en nada con Rachel sabía que mi deber era estar ahí para recogerle.

Al día siguiente salí temprano de la casa y es que el colegio de Beth estaba un tanto retirado y no quería llegar tarde, así que tome un taxi y me dispuse a pasar un domingo con mi nueva familia.

Al llegar note como los papás ya estaban esperando y conforme iba caminando distinguí el auto inconfundible de Rachel y la busque, lo que no buscaba era encontrarla en la situación en la que lo hice, tenía a la mamá de la amiga de Beth a centímetros de que la besara, lo cual no fue nada agradable y es que estaba comenzando a creer todo lo que Noah hablaba de ella acerca de que no era capaz de mantener sus pantalones en su lugar cuando alguna chica guapa aparecía, camine hacia ellas y mientras más me acercaba podía sentir el enojo más intenso.

-Los niños están por llegar contrólate- le dije apenas estando a una distancia considerable

-Hola, Quinn ¿verdad?- me saludo la mamá de Sandy.

-Hola- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrumpió Rachel mi escaneo a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Vine a recoger a Beth-.

Comencé a buscar a Beth y la vi bajando de un autobús escondida a las espaldas de su amiga Sandy, lo cual no me preocupo puesto que era normal verlas juntas, lo que me preocupo fue verla llorando por lo que me acerque lo más rápido posible y en cuanto me vio me abrazo fuerte y lloro aún más, entre sollozos trataba de decirme lo que le ocurría pero era imposible entenderle, la abrace fuertemente y me dedique a calmarla con palabras, pero con lo que no contaba era con que Rachel estaba viendo todo y tampoco contaba con su reacción, que incluso a mí me dio temor al verla, su mirada ya no era inexpresiva, tenía la misma que me dio el día del aeropuerto cuando tenía a Beth del brazo, la vi acercarse a nosotras pero no iba con nosotras, se dirigía a un grupo de señoras y niñas, la detuve justo cuando paso a un lado de mí y le pedí que se controlara y es que yo seguía sin saber que había ocurrido y no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba hacer.

Rachel pasó de mí y se dirigió bien segura al grupo de personas antes mencionado, la vi hablar con las señoras y entonces Beth levanto la cara y me dijo más calmada.

_**"Me dijeron que no tenía papás y que me iban a llevar a un orfanato".**_

Volvió a meter su cara en mi cuello y cuando regrese mi mirada a Rachel me extendió la mano para que me acercara a ella.

Lo hice y la escuche hablar de la familia de una manera en la que nunca la había escuchado, nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera ese pensamiento de la familia, en ese momento me di cuenta de que para ella Beth era su familia y ahora también yo formaba parte de ella.

Terminaron de hablar y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a Sandy y su mamá, lo cual me recordó que estaba molesta con Rachel por juguetear con la mamá de Sandy en frente de la gente.

Ellas tenían el plan de llevar a las niñas a tomar un helado y definitivamente no las iba a dejar solas para que siguieran con sus cosas así que me apunte.

También me comento que iba siendo hora de hablar con Beth acerca de nuestra relación así que cuando vi la oportunidad tome su mano para que las cosas fueran siendo más claras y no dar tantas explicaciones.

Cuando estábamos en la heladería Beth dijo que Lexy la novia de Rachel había ido a despedirse, lo cual me dejo un poco confusa y más cuando vi en la cara de Rachel que estaba sorprendida, en ese momento Christine se llevó a Beth y a Sandy al área de juegos y no pude evitar preguntarle a donde de había ido y puso la misma cara que Beth cuando le pregunte por sus papás, pero al contrario de Beth ella si me contesto, de una manera cortante pero me contesto que era lo importante, aunque como siempre mi bocota lo hecho todo por la borda, le reclame que por el hecho de que ya no tenía novia estaba de fácil con cualquiera y es que no podía olvidar la manera en que la encontré con Christine, lo que provoco que reaccionara de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando la acuse de no cuidar bien la dieta de Beth, se levantó y camino directo a los juegos dejándome ahí como siempre con un desagradable sabor a culpabilidad, no sé como pero siempre terminaban las cosas así.

De pronto vi a Beth acercarse a mí con una sonrisa en la cara, lo que hizo que le respondiera de la misma manera y calmara mi coraje.

El tiempo que nos quedamos ahí en la heladería Rachel ni siquiera hizo contacto visual conmigo y la verdad era que lo merecía, en el auto fue de lo más incómodo y es que no había como arreglarlo, y menos con Christine ahí, llegamos al loft de Rachel y nos preguntó que queríamos de comer, a lo que Beth se apresuró a decir que comida china, yo no puse ninguna objeción y Rachel mucho menos, estaba comenzando a creer que la palabra "no", no existía para Beth.

Durante la comida Beth pregunto así como si nada si Rachel y yo éramos novias lo cual me dio la oportunidad de redimir lo que había dicho en la heladería y al ver que Rachel no reaccionaba decidí hacerme cargo de la situación, preguntándole porque pensaba eso, ella me respondió que se le hacía normal puesto que ahora estábamos todo el día juntas y esas cosas que solían hacer con Lexy, aunque también menciono que la misma Lexy le había explicado que Rachel necesitaba una novia porque ella estaría lejos mucho tiempo y no podía estar sola, pero no la veía tan convencida al hablar de mi noviazgo con Rachel así que le pregunte porque prefería a Lexy, ella dijo que no sabía, que simplemente le gustaba la manera en que Rachel y Lexy se miraban, cosa que me hizo pensar por primera vez que yo no era la única que la que estaba dejando una vida detrás, Rachel también tenía una vida hecha, con amistades y una novia formal e importante como Finn lo era para mí, a la cual había dejado definitivamente para poder formar una familia con alguien a quien no conocía, justo como yo, aunque yo no tenía en mente dejar a Finn bajo ninguna circunstancia, algo tenía que conservar de la vida que estaba por dejar.

La cara de Rachel reflejaba una tristeza enorme, tanta que era capaz de traspasarla, lo cual me hizo sentir peor de lo que me había sentido en la mañana por lo que me decidí a pedirle formalmente y ahí enfrente de Beth que fuera mi novia.

La cara de Beth era de completa sorpresa, pero también se le notaba cierto entusiasmo, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Rachel, y estoy 100% segura de que esa fue la razón para que Rachel me diera el sí.

Al aceptar Beth salto sobre nosotras y nos abrazó fuertemente, después de compartir ese lindo abrazo nos dispusimos a terminar de comer.

Cuando terminamos Beth me pidió que la llevara a acostar, a lo que no me negué y subí a la recamara con Beth, al entrar me sorprendí de lo que veía, era una habitación del tamaño de mi salón y recamara juntos, en medio de ella había una enorme castillo, aunque en realidad era una cama individual a ras de suelo, pero estaba dentro de un castillo rosa hermoso, con repisas a los lados y una res baladilla que bajaba desde la torre del castillo hasta la cama, en la esquina del lado de la puerta había un escritorio, del otro lado ocupando toda la pared estaba el closet y al final de la habitación había una puerta que daba a un baño, del cual omitiremos el tamaño porque hasta el momento sigo pensando que es una exageración, la vi salir del baño ya con su pijama puesta y una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, subió las escaleras hasta la torre y se deslizo hasta la cama, estando ya metida en las cobijas me hizo una seña para que me acostara junto a ella, lo que fue un tanto difícil y es que la cama estaba llena de peluches, que sin contar con el cuerpo de Beth ocupaban más de la mitad de la cama, me pidió que le leyera una historia, me entrego una libro y me hizo leerle un capítulo de la historia sin fin.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando escuche su respiración más pesada y el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre mis piernas.

La acomode bien y salí como pude de aquella cama, sonreí al ver como se acostó boca abajo y abrazo una almohada.

Me encontraba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escuche a Rachel preguntarme la razón de mis actos, y aunque sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba le dije que simplemente había acostado a Beth, ella parecía tener la intención de comenzar una pelea, pero escuchamos la voz de Beth preguntando el porqué de mi partida, Rachel rápidamente le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y al darle la razón se acercó y dejo un ligero beso en mis labios a modo de despido.

La semana que paso fue bastante movida en el estudio, y es que estábamos haciendo una campaña en contra de la discriminación, como lo habíamos planeado, yo seguía pasando tiempo con ellas, pero entre Rachel y yo no hubo interacción alguna, simplemente nos enfocamos solamente en Beth.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- entro Finn como un tornado a mi despacho.

-¿Que es qué?- me levante de mi asiento y pude ver una especie de revista en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?- aventó la revista a mi escritorio.

La tome y comencé a leer, en ella se hablaba de mi relación con Rachel, también se mostraban varias fotos de nosotras tomadas de la mano, sonriendo y paseando, a decir verdad parecíamos una pareja de verdad, aunque también hablaban de la relación que habían tenido Rachel y Lexy, daban a entender que ella solo se fijaba en futuras herederas.

-Es una revista- era tonto pero no tenía ninguna otra respuesta.

-Ya sé que es una revista, quiero saber ¿qué significan estas fotos?- comenzó a perder la paciencia y me grito.

-¿Qué quieres que signifiquen?- no entendía a que se debía tanto alboroto.

-No me tomes de tonto, aquí- señalo una de las fotos -se muestran como una pareja feliz, si parecen enamoradas- aventó la revista al suelo.

-Estas consiente de lo que estás hablando- me acerque a el -esto es lo que queríamos desde un principio, si al final de cuentas ya estamos casadas- le trataba de hacer entender.

- Si y tu feliz de eso verdad, o que crees que no vi que el día de la boda disfrutaste el beso que le diste- simplemente no entendía de razones y yo no tenía ganas de aguantarlo.

-¿Sabes qué?, piensa lo que se te dé la gana, ahora déjame trabajar en paz- camine a la puerta y la abrí señalándole que saliera.

La verdad era que no me importaba lo que Finn pensara, y no porque no me importara, solo que había aprendido que si las personas no confiaban en lo que yo les decía era problema de ellas no mío, así que por el momento solo me importaba que Rachel se enterara de lo que la revista decía, así que salí de ahí con dirección al edificio de Rachel.

Cuando baje del taxi el portero me sonrió y es que después de pasarme ahí todas las horas del día era normal que me reconociera, apenas me acerque me dijo que Rachel no estaba, así que decidí esperarla ahí con él, después de todo era un hombre de edad, y si algo había aprendido era que las personas de edad siempre tienen las mejores historias para contar.

Después de unos minutos de oír como se fue formando Manhattan, vi llegar a Rachel con Christine a su lado, me levante y salí para esperarla, en cuanto me vio pude ver su sorpresa, tanto que olvido que su amiga la acompañaba y comenzó sacando las uñas como siempre, aunque tal vez la culpa pudo haber sido yo, pero es que no me gustaba para nada su amistada, no entiendo como una persona tan seca, porque esa era la manera de describirla, seca, siempre se rodeaba de gente tan expresiva, bueno al menos a quienes yo conocía lo eran, le recalque "TU NOVIA" para que callera en cuenta de que debíamos fingir ser la pareja feliz, y por si no había quedado claro le di un beso en los labios, cuando me separe le comente lo de la revista y me dijo que ya lo había visto, al preguntarle por lo que haríamos me dijo que pasáramos a su casa y ahí hablaríamos con más calma, sin esperar más entre al edificio y espere en el elevador hasta que se decidieran a entrar, cuando lo hicieron me enfoque en ver como avanzaban los números eléctricos mientras subíamos los pisos.

Al llegar al pent-house entramos y nos sentamos una enfrente de la otra y comenzamos a hablar, llegamos al acuerdo de que iría a vivir con ellas para fin de mes, ya que Beth estuviera de vacaciones.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un tanto diferentes, Rachel tenía bastante trabajo y la mayoría de las noches yo la llevaba a su cama y Rachel llegaba solo a darle el beso de buenas noches y pagaba mi taxi de vuelta a Brooklyn.

Unos días antes de que me mudara estando en la sala de mi casa discutiendo con Finn como siempre en los últimos días recibí una llamada que no me esperaba.

-Me puedes explicar qué demonios sucede contigo, ¿desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres?- tuve que retirar un poco el auricular de mi oído.

-Buenas tardes Mercedes, he estado bien, gracias por preguntar y ¿tú qué tal?- respondí sarcásticamente.

-Ohh, disculpe usted, que haya olvidado mis modales, pero estabas concentrada en saber desde cuando a mi mejor amiga le gustan las mujeres o mejor aún desde cuando ha vuelto a la socialite de Manhattan- ya había bajado el tono de su voz y se oía un poco más tranquila.

-Es una historia bastante larga, pero por ahora te puedo decir que es cierto, de hecho mañana empezare a empacar mis cosas y el fin de semana me mudo a un lujoso loft en Upper East- me acomode en la silla para escuchar el próximo reproche.

-Eso no es normal en ti, incluso Tina esta desconcertada, acabo de llamarla y no entendemos- no hubo el reproche que me esperaba.

-Ya lo sé, pero esta es una situación que me supero, y no te creas, la mujer con quien me voy a vivir tampoco lo está pasando bien- guarde silencio y pensé en lo que se nos venía.

-Eso me suena a que nos necesitas así que ábrenos la puerta- solté inmediatamente el teléfono y corrí a la puerta.

No tuve tiempo de verlas porque solo al girar la perilla se abalanzaron sobre mí, pasamos unos minutos abrazándonos y gritando de la emoción de verlas.

Mercedes y yo teníamos una relación bastante estrecha, con Tina también pero el hecho de que haya compartido casa con ella nos unió más.

Las 3 asistíamos al mismo colegio, pero nuestra situación era un tanto similar, Mercedes era hija de una cirujana que poco a poco se fue haciendo de fama y cada vez le iba mejor así que decidió meter a Mercedes al mejor colegio de la cuidad, pero no contaba que por el hecho de que no fuera una heredera no la iban a aceptar, pero ella siempre dijo que lo que menos le importaba era lo que unos _**"traseros blancos"**_ opinaran de ella y con Tina la historia fue diferente, nosotras prácticamente vivíamos juntas y es que era mi vecina, sus abuelos llegaron a Manhattan de Asia y crearon una empresa de transportes, a nosotras siempre nos parecía mal la manera en que las clases se dividían así que fue muy fácil encontrar en ella a mi mejor amiga, la única diferencia entre nosotras era que a ella sus padres siempre la apoyaron en cualquier cosa que decidiera.

Estando ya sentadas en mi cama les conté las razones que me habían llevado a aceptar el hecho de estar con una mujer, de hecho les conté lo de la boda, cosa que las dejo un poco tristes, según ellas, porque siempre soñaron con ser mis damas de honor.

Esa noche la pasaron ahí por petición mía, y es que no tenía ninguna intención de soportar a Finn y su interminable reproche del porque no pasaba más tiempo con él, llego el punto en el que me fastidio tanto que termine preguntándome que diablos había visto en él.

Los días transcurrieron y la verdad era que extrañaba inmensamente a mis amigas, Mercedes era una corista que vivía y trabajaba por su cuenta, se había mudado a L.A. cuando termino la preparatoria y Tina se había unido al cuerpo de paz y pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo en los lugares más recónditos del mundo.

El fin de semana había llegado y Beth se había ido a Ohio con los padres de Finn así que lo teníamos libre para poder mudarme sin preocupaciones.

En la madrugada del sábado el padre de Finn llamo diciendo que Beth quería regresar a su casa y que no dejaba de llorar, así que a esas horas se levantó y tomo su camioneta camino a Ohio.

A la mañana siguiente llame a Rachel para pedirle que avisara a su portero que iríamos y nos dejaran pasar, le platique que Finn no podría ayudarnos y se empeñó en que ella iría por nosotras.

En lo que llegaba comenzamos a poner mis pocas cosas en cajas.

Cuando llego y abrí la puerta la vi parada enfrente de mi tan bella como siempre, aunque tenía roto el labio, me di cuenta de que me estaba viendo de arriba para abajo, lo cual, para ser sinceros me pareció bastante halagador, la salud y logre hacer que pusiera atención en mi cara, me respondió el saludo y se apresuró a entrar dejando pasar también a Britt quien me saludó efusivamente como cuando la conocí y a una chica de piel morena y cabellera tan negra como la noche, estaba por presentármela cuando escuche gritar a Mercedes, al parecer se conocían, puesto que comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría y después se les unió Britt.

Después de los abrazos y saludos nos explicaron que Santana como se llamaba la otra chica era una cantante y Mercedes había sido su corista, nos presentamos formalmente y al presentarme Rachel, lo hizo como Quinn Fabray y para no variar de mi boca salió.

_**"Berry-Fabray".**_

Ella respondió que me faltaba mucho para ser una Berry y eso causo que me pusiera a la defensiva, pero Rachel se metió y le pidió que me respetara, a lo que otra respondió en español.

_**"No me gusta".**_

Lo que hasta la fecha no tengo idea de que significa.

Caminamos hacia la habitación y después de terminar de arreglar todo le pedí a Rachel que saliera conmigo y es que necesitaba decirle la razón por la que Finn no estaba ahí ayudándonos.

Salimos a una pequeña terraza que había en el departamento y le comencé a explicar lo que había pasado con Beth, al principio pareció preocuparse pero inmediatamente le explique cómo había estado la situación y pareció quedarse más tranquila, me acerque a ella y le pregunte por lo que le había pasado en la cara, pero al tratar de tocarla se hizo a un lado y me explico que no se sentía cómoda cuando la tocaban, lo deje pasar y me dijo que Santana se lo había hecho, trato de justificarla, pero si en un principio no me cayó bien ahora con eso mucho menos, y no porque me importara Rachel en lo más mínimo, sino porque estaba en contra de cualquier tipo de violencia.

De pronto escuchamos la inconfundible voz de Beth en el salón y Rachel entro inmediatamente, las vi abrazarse como si hubieran pasado años desde su último encuentro y vi como la cara de Beth se comenzó a llenar de lágrimas que Rachel trataba de contener, pero Beth no estaba en condiciones de entender de lo que Rachel le hablaba, tanto que termino enojándose porque pensaba que Rachel la quería dejar con la familia de Finn, lo que Rachel inteligentemente resolvió con una promesa de amor eterno, un bello momento que la pesada de Santana rompió, pero al parecer Beth conocía su carrera y todo lo que había pasado se le olvido, al grado que dejo de llorar y comenzó a tomarse fotos con la estrellita.

Después de unas cuantas fotos ya estaba un poco harta de ver a Santana siendo el centro de atención y le dije a Beth que si podíamos hablar con ella, creí que era el mejor momento para que le dijéramos que estaba a punto de mudarme a su casa, salimos a la terraza y Rachel tomo asiento en una de las sillas que habían ahí y sentó a Beth en sus piernas mientras yo me quede recargada en la pared observando su interacción, Rachel comenzó preguntándole sobre su opinión acerca del departamento, ella muy sinceramente comento que le parecía feo y pequeño, después Rachel le pregunto si le gustaría que alguien a quien ella quisiera mucho viviera ahí y ella comento que no, Rachel le dejo saber que yo vivía y comenzó a tratar de reponer lo que había dicho pero me acerque diciéndole que no importaba, Rachel intervino nuevamente para decirle que me había invitado a vivir con ellas y Beth pareció aceptarlo bastante bien, eso o que tenía demasiada urgencia por ir a seguir adulando a la pesada.

Entramos y Finn, quien parecía más tranquilo que los últimos días me pregunto qué tal íbamos con las cosas, le explique que ya habíamos puesto todo en cajas y que solo faltaba que las lleváramos, estábamos en eso cuando escuchamos gritar a Santana haciendo referencia a un novio, Beth rápidamente le pregunto que el novio de quien, a lo que Rachel se quedó callada y supuse que hablaban de Finn, pero Santana la saco del problema diciendo algo acerca de un novio de Mercedes inexistente, con el tema a la luz Beth le pregunto a Santana si ella tenía novio a lo que ella contesto que le gustaban las mujeres y que no tenía novia, que tenía muchas amigas, lo que todos los adultos presentes entendimos que era una de esas personas sin compromisos y que solo tenía cosas de una sola noche, pero Beth con su inocencia no entendí y le pregunto si ella podía ser su amiga, cosa que a mí no me pareció para nada y termine perdiendo los papeles y comencé a montarle un numero por su manera de llevar su vida, y la verdad reconozco que ahí la que actuó como una loca fui yo, pero es que no supe que responder ante eso, nunca había conocido a ninguna persona homosexual, al menos no declarada, comenzamos a gritarnos y ella termino diciendo algo referente a la situación de nuestra boda por compromiso y no fui yo quien la callo, Rachel le había dado tremenda bofetada que incluso a mí me dolió.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el departamento hasta que Finn lo rompió diciendo que empezaría a bajar algunas de las cajas, nadie le dijo nada pero eso ayudo bastante a relajar el ambiente.

Vimos ir y venir a Finn unas 3 veces y Tina propuso ir a cenar, Britt la apoyo y dijo que si ella iba Rachel y Santana también, Mercedes también estuvo de acuerdo y solo faltaba yo, Beth que estaba a un costado de mí camino hacia Santana que estaba sentada en el sillón y me pregunto si yo quería ir, lo pensé unos segundos y supe que mi lugar era junto a ellas, aunque no me sintiera muy a gusto, así que termine aceptando salir con ellas.

Finn anuncio que había terminado de poner todas las cosas en el auto de Rachel y ella se paró llamando a Beth y Britt para que se fueran con ella, Beth le pidió permiso para quedarse con Santana y ella simplemente no se lo negó, la vi caminar hacia la puerta y pensé que era lo mejor que se fuera, aunque no sabría cómo hacer para soportar a Santana en mi casa, bueno aunque ya no sería más mi casa, bueno el chiste es que estaba pensando en eso cuando vi a Rachel acercarse a mí y pedirme disculpas por algo que no comprendí, después puso sus labios sobre los míos y me volvió a dejar en blanco, solo con ganas de volver a sentir su aliento chocar con el mío y no pude evitar besarla como el día de la boda.

La vi salir del departamento y me quede como flotando en una nube, lo que me hizo no darme cuenta de que todas las miradas a excepción la de Beth estaban posadas sobre mí, después cada quien empezó a hacer cosas y yo me quede ahí a mitad del salón, ellas comenzaron a platicar y Beth se acercó para decirme que no me preocupara, que Britt y Rachel solo eran amigas y que no la iba a hacer su novia, lo cual me pareció extraño, pasamos escuchando las aventuras de Mercedes y Santana un buen tiempo, hasta que Beth llego con un viejo álbum de fotografías en las que salía Frannie, sin decirme nada comenzó a verlo y sin más comenzó a llorar, nunca había tenido que lidiar con los sentimientos de otra persona y menos la de un niño así que me bloquee.

Estaba a punto del colapso cuando escuche el timbre sonar y agradecí que Rachel no hubiera tardado un segundo más, en cuanto abrí la puerta Beth se abalanzo contra ella y comenzó a llorar más, Rachel volteo a verme como buscando una explicación y Santana le dijo que yo le había mostrado fotos de su mamá, lo bueno fue que Rachel le volvió a pedir que se controlara y comenzó a hablar con Beth acerca de lo mal que la estaría pasando Frannie si supiera que estaba llorando.

Termino por calmarse y todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que era tiempo de salir a comer, todas salieron y me dejaron con Finn, al cerrarse la puerta sentí como me abrazo por la espalda pasando sus manos por mi vientre, acomodo su mentón en mi hombro y comenzó a besar mi oído, me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento de días anteriores y termino accediendo nuevamente a aceptar mi relación inexistente con Rachel, terminamos besándonos y por primera vez en la vida compare a una persona con otra.

Subí al elevador aun con el sentimiento de comparación en mi ser y es que a pesar de que llevaba años besando a Finn jamás había sentido lo mismo que lo que sentía con Rachel, pero antes de salir del edificio me convencí que era todo producto de que ella era una chica y el un hombre.

Al salir las escuche hablar muy animadamente y al acercarme escuche algo acerca de un misterio, pregunte y Rachel como siempre me corto y nos guio a su auto, que para mi sorpresa era una honda accord color blanco, mucho más familiar que el convertible negro, le vi abrirle la puerta trasera a Beth y a Britt mientras yo esperaba que se hiciera a un lado para poder entrar al lado del copiloto, con lo que no contaba era que ella me lo impidiera y me abriera la puerta, le sonreí al recordar que la primera vez que subí a su auto tuvo el mismo gesto, a veces costaba creer que era alguien que usaba a las mujeres por simple placer como me lo hacía saber Noah.

Cuando se dirigía al otro lado del auto Santana la llamo y por lo que nos dijo después le había pedido que nos llevara a un restaurante donde Lexy era conocida.

Llegamos a dicho restaurante y al estacionarse me pidió que no me bajara, salió ella del auto y camino hacia mi puerta, me abrió y extendió su mano para que me apoyara en ella al salir, Britt bajo a Beth y esperamos a que llegaran Mercedes, Tina y Santana, cuando lo hicieron caminamos al restaurante y tomo mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, al rozar su piel me di cuenta de que era bastante suave, y debido a que yo era más alta podía sentir mi mano cubrir la suya.

Llegamos al interior del restaurante y la chica que nos asignó la mesa la reconoció, comenzó a decirle un sinfín de cosas un tanto insultantes, pero ella se mantenía al margen, después paso a insultarme a mí, pero antes de que reaccionara Santana se metió y la puso en su lugar, muy a su pesar entendió que ella estaba ahí para atendernos, nos dirigió a la mesa y todas esperamos una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar pero Rachel no estaba por la labor de aclarar nada y lo dejo muy claro cuando comenzó a abrir las sillas para que Britt, Beth y yo nos sentáramos.

Mercedes apenas nos sentamos les pregunto cómo se habían conocido, comenzó Britt a contar como había conocido a Rachel y he de admitir que tenía su punto tierno, y ahí me di cuenta de que Rachel tenía una debilidad extraña por defender a las rubias inocentes, el mesero llego a nuestra mesa y empezó a tomar nuestra orden, Rachel pidió una ensalada y pidió para Beth nuggets, espero a que me decidiera por algo pero su mirada serena me dejo en blanco, estaba acostumbrada a su mirada retadora y fuerte, pero no le conocía esa que podía transmitir tranquilidad, bueno al menos ninguna había sido dirigida a mí, porque en cuanto a Beth, siempre la miraba de una manera tierna y protectora, al ver que no pedía Santana se adelantó y así todas terminaron de pedir, me di cuenta de que me había equivocado al tachar a Rachel de irresponsable cuando no lo era así que la mejor manera de demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo con ella era pidiendo lo mismo, al menos eso pensé yo.

La plática prosiguió y llegamos al punto en el que Rachel conoció a Santana, ella se limitó a decir que simplemente no era la primera vez que le rompían la boca y por primera vez desde que llego Beth se dio cuenta del golpe que tenía, comenzó a regañarla causando la ternura de todas, después de eso me dejo un poco intrigada por lo que fui yo quien empezó a indagar más acerca de cómo había crecido su relación, terminaron contándonos que Santana estaba celosa de Rachel y que por tal motivo le había pegado nada más verla, también contaron que eran animadoras y miembros del coro, cosa que pude haber supuesto de Santana, pero no veía a Rachel realizando performance.

Cuando terminaron de contar, Santana pregunto sobre el inicio de nuestra amistad y Mercedes se encargó de aclararlo.

La comida término excelente para mi gusto, ya no se sentía tensión en el aire y parecía que podíamos volver a casa sin ningún percance.

Mercedes y Tina se despidieron al salir del restaurante y nosotras 5 nos dirigimos a la que a partir de ese momento seria mi casa.

Al entrar lo primero que Beth hizo fue tirarse en el suelo, cosa que me causo gracia, peleo un poco con Santana y corrió a su cama, según ella no volvería a dormir fuera de su cama nunca.

Nosotras por nuestra parte comenzamos a acomodar mis cosas en el pent-house, lo dejamos lo mejor que pudimos y nos dispusimos a descansar, pero había un pequeño problema, la asignación de las habitaciones, Rachel propuso que ella y Britt dormirían en el despacho mientras yo ocupaba la recamara principal y Santana la otra, cosa que a Santana no termino de agradarle, Rachel le dijo que entonces nosotras nos pusiéramos de acuerdo y subió a Beth a su cama ya que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

La vimos subir las escaleras un tanto molesta y Britt se acercó a Santana a decirle que no tenía por qué ponerse así, Santana pareció entender lo que Britt le decía y me dijo que si podíamos compartir recamara, lo que a mí no me pareció tan mala idea, después de todo prácticamente saque a Rachel de su cama.

Cuando ella bajo Santana ya se había ido a acostar así que solo quedamos Britt y yo, le informamos de como habíamos decidido quedarnos y nos despedimos.

Subimos y le pregunte a Britt por el cuarto que estaba junto a su recamara, ella pareció ponerse nerviosa y se metió a su recamara sin darme alguna respuesta, yo entre a mi recamara y encontré a Santana vocalizando, cosa que deje pasar, me acosté y me dispuse a leer un libro de esos de cómo ser un buen padre, pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos y Santana seguía cantando, lo que provocaba que no me concentrara, pero aun así espere otros 5 minutos a que se callara con tal de no pelear, después de ese tiempo se acostó y apago la luz sin importarle que yo estuviera leyendo lo que provoco que perdiera todo el autocontrol que tenía y comenzáramos a pelear.

La vi tomar su celular y salir de la recamara, en ese momento volví en mí y recorde que lo último que quería era armar un escándalo con la niña ahí, así que la seguí, la vi dirigirse a la recamara de Britt y apresure el paso, la vi detenerse frente a la puerta que acaba de abrir pero no se pasó, lo que me dio tiempo de alcanzarla, estaba por decirle que no era necesario que dejara la recamara, cuando voltee a ver lo que la tenía tan embobada y me encontré con una escena que no esperaba, Rachel estaba acostada en la cama boca abajo y encima de su espalda tenia a Britt, empecé a escuchar los latidos de mi corazón cada vez más rápido y tan fuerte que pensé que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo y lo único que pude articular fue.

_**"¿Que está pasando aquí?". **_

_**N/A**_

_**Aquí el final del capítulo especial, en el próximo volvemos con Rachel desde este punto**_


	9. Chapter 7

Sentí a Britt moverse de mi espalda y yo no me atreví a voltear, no sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar.

-Tenía miedo y fui por Rachel para que durmiera conmigo- explico Britt de lo más tranquila y tenía razón no había porque no estarlo, no hacíamos nada malo.

-Y desde cuando Rachel duerme sin playera- escuche a Santana más cerca y voltee mi cuerpo para verla.

-¿Que paso?, ¿necesitan algo?- pregunte fijando la mirada en Quinn.

-La loca esta, estaba por dormirme cuando comenzó a gritarme- explico Santana metiéndose en mi campo de visión.

-Yo estaba leyendo, y tú apagaste la luz- comenzaban nuevamente a discutir.

-Soy una figura pública, necesito dormir- reviro Santana.

-¿Sabes qué?, me da igual, yo duermo en la sala- se dio la vuelta y estaba por salir de la recamara.

-No- la detuve –tu no vas a dormir en la sala- levante mi torso y me detuve con mis manos.

-No hay problema, se ve cómodo, y he dormido en lugares peores- trataba de restarle importancia.

-Dije que no, no me importa si antes dormiste abajo de un puente, mientras vivas aquí vas a dormir en la cama, ¿entendiste?- busque la mirada de Santana para que me ayudara un poco.

-La licenciada tiene razón, te corresponde la cama- le dijo mucho más tranquila.

-Bien, Britt, quieres compartir cama conmigo- le sonrió y Britt le respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Te importaría?- pidió mi permiso.

-No Britt, anda ve- se levantó de la cama y me dio un beso en la frente antes de caminar a la puerta.

-Te quiero- me dijo.

-Yo también y gracias- le sonreí y las vi salir por la puerta.

Me deje caer sobre la cama y me acosté de lado esperando a que Santana se acostara junto a mí.

-No voy a explicarte nada, si es lo que estas esperando- no la estaba viendo pero sabía que seguía en la misma posición.

-Tapate y ven conmigo- sentí como me aventó mi playera y la escuche salir.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pensaba hacer, por mi mente me paso la idea de que quería golpearme hasta morir y por eso quería sacarme de la casa, pero cuando la vi sentada al pie de la escalera con 2 botellas de agua me lo replantee.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte al ver que apretaba el botón del sótano.

-No me digas que tienes miedo- sonrió maliciosamente.

-A decir verdad si- trataba de no hacer contacto visual.

La escuche reír pero no dijo nada más, llegamos al sótano y como era de esperarse estaba oscuro, ya había ido bastantes veces ya que ahí se encontraba la piscina y el gimnasio, pero siempre iba en horario de servicio, comencé a montarme una película en mi cabeza y es que en las películas de suspenso las cosas mala siempre pasan cuando los protagonistas se quedan solos y en un lugar a oscuras.

-Tranquila Berry, no seas dramática que no pasa nada- a veces odiaba que Santana me conociera tan bien.

Entramos al gimnasio y respire tranquila al ver que encendía la luz, camino hacia un cuadrilátero que había al final del área de box y entendí lo que quería hacer, en ese momento preferí que saliera un loco en busca de sangre que estar ahí con Santana.

-Ponte esto- me aventó unas vendas y 2 guantes.

-No gracias- los tome y se los extendí.

-No te estoy preguntando, anda- la vi ponerse los suyos propios.

Cedi ante su petición y después de unos minutos ya estábamos listas.

-Mira Rachel- me decía mientras subíamos al cuadrilátero –nosotras nunca hemos sido de cursilerías como los abrazos y esas cosas- comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí.

-No, nunca- comencé a hacer lo mismo que ella y pusimos posición de defensa.

-Como supongo que ya tuviste tu sesión de cursilería con Britt- soltó un golpe que esquive –me toca lidiar con tu frustración- volvió a golpear pero esta vez sí atino.

Entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería, y es que cuando una cosa me hacía enojar siempre terminaba golpeando cualquier cosa que se atravesara en mi camino, de hecho más de una vez me había peleado con la pared aunque siempre me ganaba, comencé a responderle los golpes y ella sonrió al ver que lo hacía.

Los golpes comenzaron siendo suaves, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo se hacían más fuertes y certeros, de pronto pude ver la transformación de Santana y supe que en su mente recreo la escena vivida minutos atrás en la recamara con Britt, yo por mi cuenta me concentre en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi vida, ahora, después de aproximadamente 2 meses después de la muerte de Frannie, ya no estaba triste, ni siquiera sentida, el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento era el de enojo y como lo había mencionado antes Santana, frustración, así que hacia como Santana, solo pensaba en lo que sentía.

Los golpes comenzaron a hacerme daño y supongo que a ella también, ella cubría su cara por aquello de que era una figura pública y todos los golpes que soltaba le entraban en el cuerpo y como yo era más pequeña de estatura por mucho que me tapara la cara los golpes entraban ahí una y otra vez.

Al darle un golpe en el estómago le saque el aire y cayó sin poderlo evitar a la lona, me quede quieta esperando a que reaccionara, cuando vi que se acomodó boca arriba de la lona, vi reflejado en sus ojos una calma que hizo que me calmara también, me acosté junto a ella y respire profundo tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

-Tienes abierta una ceja- me aviso poniéndose de lado y recargándose en su brazo.

-Mañana tendrás moretones por todo el cuerpo- sonreí y tome la misma posición que ella.

-Valió la pena, siempre quise que me respondieras los golpes- me sonrió y se volvió a acostar sobre la lona.

-Siento lo que viste hace un momento- le dije y me acomode en la lona.

-Ya lo dijiste tu misma, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, aunque si te soy sincera fue horrible verlas en semejante actitud- el tono de su voz era un poco triste.

-Ya lo sé pero solo quería que quedara claro, solo estaba dándome un masaje- seguía tratando de explicarle.

-Dije que estaba bien- me grito y se levantó.

-Me vas a explicar que te pasa o vamos a seguir fingiendo que esto es por mí- camine hacia ella y comencé a quitarme los guantes.

-Supongo que estoy madurando- se sentó en una banca y empezó a enrollar las vendas de sus manos.

-No sé a qué diablos te refieres- me senté junto a ella e imite sus actos.

-Pase toda mi vida enamorada de Britt- sonrió tristemente –que digo pase, sigo enamorada de ella, pero también pase toda mi vida ocultándolo, siendo una cobarde y una total perra cuando alguien se acercaba a ella, y solo porque ellos tenían el valor de acercarse a ella de la manera en la que yo no, solo podía acercarme cuando fingía estar tomada de más y me inventaba esos estúpidos juegos de la botella, en donde solo me quedaba implorar porque nos tocara besarnos- seguía enrollando las vendas, pero la vi derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Porque ahora que te diste cuenta no hablas con ella- yo no enrolle las vendas y me las saque así sin más para poder poner mi mano sobre su espalda.

-Porque también me di cuenta de que yo no soy algo que ella se merezca, ella merece a alguien mejor, que pueda salir por las calles con ella de la mano y no la reconozcan cientos de personas y más de la mitad, sean personas con las que se haya acostado, porque Britt no está hecha para ser mi sombra ni la de nadie, aparte de que me he cansado de pasarle mujeres por enfrente, y porque soy un puto desastre, que va a pasar el día que me enoje con ella, no me perdonaría verla como te estoy viendo a ti- termino gritando y llorando, lo que provoco que la pegara a mí y la abrazara fuerte.

-Y ¿qué vas a hacer?- le pregunte suavemente.

-La voy a dejar ser feliz- se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a acomodar las cosas que usamos.

-Y ¿tu?, cuando vas a ser feliz- le pregunte deteniendo lo que hacía.

-Tal vez no sea una de esas personas que encuentran el amor para toda la vida- retiro sus manos de las mías y siguió haciendo lo que interrumpí.

-Porque no tratas de cambiar y ser una mejor persona digna del amor de Britt- ahora fue ella quien detuvo lo que hacía.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?- me pregunto sinceramente.

-Podríamos empezar por que dejes de llevarte a una chica diferente a tu cama cada noche- la vi poner cara de disgusto.

-Eso va a estar difícil- me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Y también puedes empezar a ir a una terapia para el manejo de la ira- su cara reflejo más desagrado.

-Eso va a estar más difícil- le sonreí y la abrace fuerte para hacerle saber que tenía mi apoyo.

Subimos al departamento y obviamente estábamos de lo más sucias, ella entro a la bañera de la recamara asignada a Britt y yo tuve que usar la de Quinn.

Entre a la recamara tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, abrí los cajones con la misma delicadeza, entre a la bañera y me relaje.

Salí del baño y me encontré con Quinn sentada en la cama y con la vista fija sobre mí.

-¿Te hizo mucho daño?- me pregunto en un susurro y se acercó a mí.

-No tanto, solo cuestión de maquillarme bien, porque si Beth me ve así me ira peor- sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

-Necesitas que te ayude con algo- señalo mi cara para darme entender a lo que se refería.

-No gracias, será mejor que me valla a dormir- deje mi ropa en el cesto y camine a la salida.

-Espera- me detuvo.

Se acercó y puso la mano en mi ceja que tenía lastimada, mi primera reacción fue quitarme, pero no contaba con que el contacto de su mano fría me daría una sensación de alivio, así que en vez de hacerme a un lado solo cerré los ojos ante el contacto, después de unos segundos abrí los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre mi mejilla casi a la altura de mis labios, nos sonreímos mutuamente y salí de la recamara con rumbo a la contigua.

A la mañana siguiente mi reloj interno me despertó antes que todas, me levante y como pude salí de la cama y es Santana tenía prácticamente todo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Cuando pude salir de la recamara me dirigí a la de Beth, y me acerque a la cama, removí los peluches y la encontré acostada boca abajo abrazando a una almohada de un lado y del otro una orca de peluche, le di un beso en la frente y salí ahí, camine hasta la que era mi recamara y también la abrí, Britt dormía de lado y sonreía, tal vez su sueño era perfecto, voltee al otro lado y pude ver a Quinn durmiendo de la misma manera en que lo hacía Beth aunque ella abrazaba 2 almohadas, sonríe y me di cuenta de que Beth y Quinn eran bastante similares, en todo lo que hacía Beth había algo de Quinn.

Baje a ver que íbamos a desayunar y me encontré con que Mary ya tenía todo preparado, cereales y frutas para mí y para Beth hotcakes con tocino, pero ella no tenía ni idea de nuestras visitas así que le pedí que hiciera un poco más de comida para el resto.

Mientras ella se encargaba de la cocina yo salí a decirle al portero que Santana, Britt y Quinn a partir de ese momento vivirían ahí, para que avisara a los porteros de la noche para que no hubiera ningún tipo de problema y las dejaran pasar.

-Buenos días licenciada- me saludo Christine con su típico abrazo.

-Hola, hola- le respondí el abrazo y es que cada día me acostumbraba más a ella.

-Muy buenos días señorita Berry- Sandy como siempre siendo toda una dama.

-Buenos días señorita Robbins- me agache y deje 2 besos en sus mejillas.

-¿Que te paso?- me pregunto Christine señalando mi ceja.

-Un pequeño incidente- le reste importancia.

-Nos gustaría invitarla a desayunar- si Sandy era una dama se lo había aprendido a su mamá.

-Me encantaría, pero y Beth- pregunte esperando la obvia respuesta de Sandy.

-Que también se venga- dijo Sandy.

-Eso estaría genial, pero tengo visitas y seria de mala educación dejarlas solas- las vi poner cara de decepción –pero, ustedes puedes venir a desayunar con nosotras- sus caras cambiaron de inmediato y Sandy brinco sobre mí para que la cargara.

Caminamos al elevador y veía a Sandy sonreír abiertamente, supongo que no solo Beth la extrañaba.

-Se me ve mucho- le pregunte señalando mi golpe antes de salir del elevador.

-No, tu ceja lo cubre, pero se te ve hinchado- me respondió mientras me examinaba –deberías dejar que te revise bien- como siempre su instinto de doctora salía a flote.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un rasguño, solo que no quiero que Beth se asuste- le explique el motivo de mi pregunta.

Entramos al departamento en la misma posición en la que pasamos al elevador, yo llevaba en mis brazos a Sandy y Christine iba a nuestro lado.

-Nina- salió Beth corriendo de su recamara y se detuvo en las escaleras -¿dónde estabas?- pregunto bajando las escaleras.

-Salí un rato y mira a quien me encontré- señale a Chris y a Sandy con la cabeza.

-Y ¿se calló, o que le paso?- Beth pregunto un tanto molesta.

-No, no le paso nada- le explique.

-Entonces que haces cargándola- ahora podía decir que Beth estaba completamente molesta.

-No lo sé, simplemente la cargue y ya- la baje tratando de evitar lo que se me venía encima.

-Y ahora ellas van a ser tu familia no- no pude evitarlo.

-Beth por favor- trate de acercarme pero me lo impidió.

-Déjame, quédate con tu nueva familia- y corrió rumbo a Quinn que estaba al pie de la escalera.

-¿Que paso?- me pregunto mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Invite a desayunar a Chris y Sandy- no le mentí, solo no le explique a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado.

-Buenos días- las saludo y les sonrió.

-Hola- dijeron al unísono madre e hija.

-Buenos días- escuchamos a una Britt bastante adormilada.

-Nueva york apesta a esta hora de la mañana- eso eran los buenos días de Santana.

-No puede ser- grito Sandy y corrió hacia Santana -tu eres S. López- la vimos comenzar a hiperventilar.

-Sí, es S. López, y vive conmigo- al parecer a Beth se le había olvidado lo de unos momentos atrás.

-Puedes cantarnos una canción por favor- pidió Sandy.

-Sí, cántanos por favor- secundo Beth.

-Ok, les canto pero otro día- les sonrió y con eso como siempre obtuvo lo que quería.

-Buenos días- se acercó Chris -Christine Robbins- se presentó y extendió su mano.

-Santana López- imito su gesto -pero eso ya lo sabias- típico de ella en su modalidad de ligue.

-Yo soy Brittany Pierce- se presentó.

-Hola, mucho gusto- Chris extendió su mano y Britt la tomo

-Pues pasemos al comedor- Quinn nos dio la pauta.

Todas caminaron rumbo al comedor a excepción de Chris y yo.

-Espero que no pienses que te voy a dar lo que prometí por traer a la tal Santana- me susurro al oído.

-¿Seducirme?, no, nunca podrías lograr que callera en tus redes, pero aun así me debes algo por la carita de felicidad de tu hija- me acerque a ella con el fin de hacer lo que ella conmigo el día de los helados.

-Yo... Yo... No...- no hubo manera de que hilara palabras.

-Tranquila, pero nunca te me vuelvas a insinuar- la deje ahí y comencé a caminar al comedor con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Al entrar al comedor sentí la mirada de Quinn sobre mí, ella como pocas personas, era capaz de hacerme sentir incomoda con una sola mirada, le sonreí y camine hacia mi lugar, la cabecera, a mi derecha tenia a Quinn y a mi izquierda estaba Britt, Beth y Sandy tenían acaparada a Santana mientras que Chris se sentó junto a Britt.

La comida transcurrió entre anécdotas por parte de las niñas y risas por parte nuestra, aunque a decir verdad yo me reía más del gesto que ponía Santana al tratar de reírse y detenerse inmediatamente por el dolor e su cuerpo.

-Fue un gusto compartir la mesa con ustedes- dijo Chris desde la puerta de entrada dirigiéndose a todas.

-El placer fue mío- contesto Santana rápidamente -digo de nosotras, para todas- señalo a todas - fue un placer- agacho la cabeza y negó lentamente.

-Gracias, la pasamos genial- tomo la mano de Sandy y la agito un poco.

-Saldremos en la noche- volvió a decir Santana rápidamente.

-Y ¿quieren que les de él número de alguna niñera?- pregunto un tanto confusa.

-No, no, quería saber si gustas acompañarnos- logro que todas incluyendo a Beth volteáramos a verla.

-Bueno, pues como vez, tengo una hermosa responsabilidad- cargo a Sandy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, pero has sido tu quien dijo que tenía el numero de una niñera- sonrió y como lo había mencionado antes su sonrisa tenía un poder de convencimiento bastante fuerte.

-Ok, lo pensare y les aviso- se despidió de mi con 2 besos y me abrazo y se retiró del departamento.

Todas nos quedamos en silencio esperando alguna explicación a la repentina idea de salir a bailar que había tenido Santana, explicación que nunca llego, solo la vimos subir a la habitación, me acerque a Britt que se había quedado viendo fijamente a la puerta por donde Santana había desaparecido.

-¿Todo bien Britt?- pregunte poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-Supongo que si- se fijó en mi -iré a arreglarme, tendré que verme bien si vamos a salir- subió las escaleras y en su mirada había resignación y tristeza.

Voltee buscando a Beth y a Quinn, pero no las encontré, por lo que me deje llevar por la voces que oía y me llevo al comedor.

-Esto es tonto, para eso está Mary- se quejaba Beth mientras recogía los cubiertos de la mesa.

-No tengo idea de lo que hace Mary, pero a partir de hoy, recogeremos las cosas que utilicemos- le explico Quinn mientras ella recogía los platos.

-A Rachel, no le va a gustar lo que me haces- frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Que no me va a gustar?- entre preguntando como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Quinn pretende que recoja la mesa- me explicaba con incredulidad en su cara.

-Para eso está Mary- le explique logrando que Quinn me mirara de manera amenazadora.

-Pero Beth tiene que aprender a tener responsabilidades dentro de la casa- eso me sonó a alguna guía de padres pero me convenció.

-Ok, Beth has lo que Quinn te pida- me apresure a salir del comedor porque ver a Beth Puckerman enojada no era nada agradable.

Escuche sonar el teléfono de la casa, entre al despacho y conteste.

Después de hablar por teléfono unos minutos con mi asistente me entere que las cosas en la televisora no iban como lo había planeado y para no variar tendría trabajo hasta por debajo de las piedras.

-¿Puedo pasar?- vi a Quinn asomarse por la puerta.

-Claro, adelante- me levante y le señale en sillón para que se sentara ahí.

-Gracias- tomo asiento en donde le indique -solo quería que supieras que puedo quedarme con Beth mientras tu sales con tus amigas- parecía sincera.

-Y que te hace pensar que si salgo ¿no iras conmigo?- le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, no sé, supongo que querrás pasar tiempo con tus ellas- explico moviendo frenéticamente su pierna.

-Pues no supongas nada- me levante y camine hacia el escritorio -es más llama a Mercedes y Tina y diles que vengan con nosotras- le extendí el teléfono y me volví a sentar junto a ella.

Después de que Quinn llamara a sus amigas ya teníamos plan, puesto que aceptaron.

-Y ¿qué tal tu noche?- me pregunto cuando fui a dejar el teléfono a su lugar.

-Bien, aunque hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera tenido el cuerpo de Santana sobre el mío- la vi sorprenderse un poco -bueno, porque se mueve mucho cuando duerme y así- y ahí estaba yo tratando de componer las cosas.

-Entiendo- ya había relajado sus facciones.

-Con respecto a lo que viste ayer-

-No te preocupes, Britt me explico que solo te ayudaba a relajarte- me interrumpió para después sonreírme.

-Bueno, entonces todo bien- pregunte un tanto confusa.

-Si claro- me sonrió y fijo su mirara en el ventanal.

-Y ¿qué tal dormiste tú?- me senté en el escritorio y la observe.

-Bien, Britt habla en las noches- se volteó y tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé, aunque a veces cuenta unas historias un tanto interesantes- le respondí la sonrisa y se acercó a mí.

-Te duele- me volvió a tocar la ceja.

-Un poco, pero supongo que es normal- deje que me tocara y me di cuenta que siempre tenía frías las manos.

Nos quedamos un momento en esa posición y por primera vez hice contacto con sus ojos verdes, que ese día se veían más verdes que de costumbre.

-Gracias, por apoyar mi idea de las responsabilidades con Beth- quito su mano de mi cara y camino hacia el sillón.

-No es nada, tienes el derecho de educarla como mejor te parezca, solo no vayas a comenzar a pedirle que lave su ropa y eso- la vi sonreír y me dio la confianza suficiente para acercarme a ella.

-Ya sé de donde saco lo exagerada- me senté en el sillón que estaba enfrente de donde estaba ella -solo quiero que haga cosas que la hagan sentir responsable, como tender su cama, recoger la mesa, su tarea- me explicaba mientras yo sonreía levantando una ceja imaginándome la cara de Beth cuando le dijera que tenía que tender su propia cama

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, solo me imagine la cara de Beth cuando le digamos que tiene que recoger su recamara y sus juguetes ella sola- la vi sonreírme de igual manera.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?- pregunto un tanto incrédula.

-Sí, bueno en esto sí, después de todo estamos metidas en esto por el bienestar de ella, aunque eso no implica que vamos a hacer lo que queramos, debemos hablarlo todo ok?- le extendí la mano en forma de trato.

-Está bien- me sonrió y tomo mi mano cerrando el trato.

-Ya termine- entro Beth sin tocar y con molestia en su voz y su cara.

-Beth, ¿quieres darle su sorpresa a Quinn?- le pregunte tratando de que mejorara su humor.

-No, no se lo merece- cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Bien, entonces yo se la voy a dar- la vi relajar un poco el ceño y soltó sus brazos -vamos Quinn-.

-No, yo la llevo- tomo la mano de Quinn y salió del despacho.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Britt al vernos caminar rumbo al cuarto oscuro.

-Le tenemos una sorpresa a Quinn- le grito Beth al pasar a su lado.

-Ohh, yo quiero verla- camino detrás de nosotras.

-¿Qué quieres ver?- se asomó Santana por la puerta de su recamara.

-Beth y Rach le van a dar una sorpresa a Quinn- le explico Britt a Santana y camino a su lado.

-Bueno aquí estamos- dije al llegar a la puerta.

-Tápale los ojos- me exigió Beth.

-Yo se los tapo- grito Britt toda emocionada.

-ok, la que sea pero ya- Quinn comenzó a desesperarse.

-Bien- vi como Britt le tapaba los ojos y abrí la puerta -a la 1, 2, y 3- al decir 3 le destapo los ojos.

La cara de Quinn era completamente indescriptible, era entre emoción, incredulidad y sorpresa, volteó hacia Beth y la cargo dándole varias vueltas y dejando besos por toda su cara.

-Dijo Rachel que te iba a gustar- le dijo Beth cuando la bajo.

-Me encanto- dijo viéndome fijamente y se acercó, en mi mente paso la posibilidad de que le hubiera gustado tanto que me abrazara, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que en realidad hizo.

Me sonrió y me beso, ese fue el primer beso, después de varios que ya nos habíamos dado que sentí de verdad, ya no era como besar cualquier cosa, el sentimiento era bastante parecido al que tuve la primera vez que bese a una chica, mis manos comenzaron a tener vida propia y la tomaron de a cintura pegándola más a mi cuerpo, estaba completamente perdida en los labios de Quinn Fabray.


	10. Chapter 8

-Cof, cof- escuche ese ruido y me separe inmediatamente de Quinn.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto?- pregunto Santana para que nos distrajéramos.

-Es un cuarto oscuro- Explico Beth.

-A mí me parece como las casas del terror que ponen en las ferias- Britt se unió a su plática.

-No lo es, solo que es oscuro para que las fotos que tome Quinn salgan bonitas- Beth daba la explicación exactamente como yo se lo había dicho a ella.

-Sigo sin entender porque tanto alboroto- Santana podía ser una artista reconocida pero era un tanto ordinaria.

-Gracias- me dijo casi en un susurro Quinn.

-De nada- le sonreí y camine hacia las chicas –un amigo mío me dijo que la mejor parte de ser fotógrafo era la hora de revelar las fotos- le explicaba a todas porque había puesto el cuarto oscuro –y me dije, "Rachel, Quinn es fotógrafa, tu tiene tu espacio en el despacho para cuando quieres pensar, Beth tiene el cuarto de entretenimiento ¿y Quinn?", me pregunte y fue así como se me ocurrió hacer este espacio para ti- volvimos a conectar nuestras miradas y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-Y yo que pensé que sería una verdadera sorpresa- Santana salió refunfuñando del cuarto.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunto Beth un tanto molesta.

-Sí, pero en el fondo le encanto- como siempre Britt defendiéndola.

-Es rara- Beth levanto los hombros y le sonrió a Britt.

Britt le respondió la sonrisa y la tomo de la mano para salir de ahí, yo Salí detrás de ellas, y es que no quería quedarme en la misma habitación que Quinn, después de todo no sabía cómo actuar, aunque tenía muy claro que su reacción fue para poder hacer creer a Beth que todo funcionaba perfecto entre nosotras.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le pregunte a Santana mientras entraba a la recamara.

-¿Cambiándome?- me mostro los pantalones que llevaba en la mano.

-No me refiero a eso, porque diablos le coqueteas a Christine en frente de Britt, ¿que no se supone que harías las cosas bien?- le pregunte.

-Me es inevitable, y más con alguien tan guapa como ella- se metió el pantalón y se quitó la playera.

-Tu no entiendes- la jale de un brazo para que me viera.

-Déjame en paz, ya te dije que la voy a dejar ser feliz y buscare mi felicidad- se quitó de mi agarre y se puso otra playera.

-Y tu felicidad es con una rubia, alta de ojos azules- le solté irónicamente.

-Con quien sea es problema mío- me empujo.

-Si claro que lo es, pero pensé que habías dicho que no le harías más daño- le conteste el empujón.

La recamara por unos segundos se volvió el campo de batalla de nuestras miradas, aunque terminamos dejándolo cuando nos dimos cuenta que cada quien tenía razón hasta cierto punto en lo que defendíamos.

-No le coquetee con intensión, me cayó bien y para ser sinceras me pareció linda, pero nunca le haría nada malo a Britt y lo sabes, aparte se le ve lo hetero a metros de distancia- volvió a su labor de acomodar su ropa.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo no quiero que salga más lastimada- ella sabía perfectamente que me refería a Britt.

-Tranquila, jamás volveré a hacerle daño- me sonrió y dio por terminada la conversación.

Después de discutir con Santana salí de la recamara y vi a Quinn en la entrada del cuarto oscuro.

-¿Porque hiciste esto?- me pregunto sin mirarme.

-Ya te lo dije- me acomode a lado de ella –necesitabas un espacio propio- levante los hombros y tampoco la mire.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo- me dijo ya mirándome.

-No me gusta que me digas eso- comencé a caminar al rededor del cuarto -vivimos juntas y compartiremos los momentos importantes de nuestras vidas, así que acostúmbrate a todo lo que te digo o lo que haga para ti- y salí de ahí sin voltear a verla.

El hecho de que le mandara hacer el cuarto para mí no era un gran acto, simplemente lo pensé y a la hora ya había hablado con los contratistas.

Estuve en mi despacho todo lo que sobraba de la tarde y es que el trabajo se había complicado, las cosas no habían salido como las había planeado y la única que podría arreglarlas podía ser yo.

Era bien sabido por todo el que me conocía que mientras yo estuviera trabajando estaba completamente prohibido molestarme, cosa por la que mientras trabajaba nadie me interrumpió, incluso ellas, todas comieron sin mí.

-Valla y yo que pensé que tu computadora te había absorbido- bromeo Santana conmigo.

-Lo siento pero es lo que pasa cuando tienes un trabajo de verdad- le seguí el juego.

-Jajaja, tu, la que me hacías verte recitar el musical completo de funny girl a los 7 años, me estás diciendo que lo que hago no es de verdad- se partía de la risa.

-Jajaja, que yo recuerde te encantaba, si hasta llevabas carteles diciendo que yo era la mejor- comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

-Lo hacía para ver si podía hacerte parar, y podíamos jugar cosas interesantes- me respondió las cosquillas.

No dijimos nada más y comenzamos a jugar por todo el salón, en un descuido de ella cayó sobre la alfombra y yo caí sobre ella, me senté sobre su vientre con cuidado y puse sus manos por encima de su cabeza con una sola manos y con la otra seguí la labor de las cosquillas.

Hacía tiempo que no me divertía de aquella manera con Santana, la última vez si no mal recuerdo fue cuando teníamos 12 o 13 años.

Estaba torturándola lentamente cuando sentí unos brazos en mi cintura que me separaron de Santana, cuando menos me di cuenta estaba sobre el sillón con las 2 haciéndome cosquillas.

-¿Que hacen?- pregunto Beth un poco espantada.

-Nada, nada- le grito Santana al sentir sus ligeros golpes.

-Déjenla en paz- seguía soltando golpes.

-Ok, ok, ya la dejamos- las 2 levantaron las manos en señal de paz.

-Ven eso les pasa por molestarme- les dije al ver que se dolían por los golpecitos de Beth.

-Eso es trampa, no se valen los refuerzos- Britt hizo pucheros –verdad ¿Santy?- volteo a verla.

-Britt tiene razón- apoyo completamente a Britt.

-Son unas mentirosas, o a ver cómo es que si no podía haber refuerzos llegaste tú a salvar a Santana- les reproche a las 2.

Se voltearon a ver sin saber que contestar y terminaron por reírse a carcajadas, contagiándonos a Beth y a mí.

-Llamo Christine- entro Quinn y se extrañó de vernos así –dijo que había conseguido a la niñera- nos explicó cuando terminamos de reír.

-¿Quedaron de acuerdo en alguna hora?- le pregunte acercándome a ella con Beth en brazos.

-Le dije que pasábamos por ella a las 9- me sonrió y tomo a Beth en sus brazos.

-Bien- revise mi reloj -son las 7, así que tenemos 2 horas para arreglarnos, así que manos a la obra- y dicho eso cada quien camino rumbo a su habitación para arreglarnos.

Yo me fui rumbo a la de Quinn ya que decidimos que todas mis cosas permanecerían ahí, para que a Beth no le pareciera extraño, aparte de que le haríamos creer que dormíamos juntas, cosa que desde un principio acordamos, yo utilizaría la recamara siguiente y como siempre soy la primera en levantarme Beth no se daría cuenta de ese detalle, y así todas contentas.

Britt y Santana se cambiaban en la otra recamara.

-¿A dónde van a ir?- pregunto Beth, saliendo de entre el montón de ropa que estaba en mi cama.

-No lo sé, Santana fue la de la idea- le explicaba Quinn mientras le mostraba vestidos para ver qué opinaba.

-Y ¿porque no va ella sola con la mamá de Sandy?- negó con la cabeza ante lo que Quinn le mostraba.

-Porque es amiga de Rachel y porque es justo que salgamos- volvía a mostrarle otro vestido.

-Bueno entonces que valla Rachel y tú y yo nos quedamos aquí viendo todas las películas de tinkerbell- sonrió hermosamente como cuando quería algo.

-Haber, haber, que estoy aquí- por primera vez hacía notar mi presencia -y desde cuando prefieres pasar tiempo con Quinn- me senté en la cama y abrace a Beth.

-No es eso, yo quisiera estar con las 2- Quinn se sentó junto a ella del otro lado -pero tus amigas quieren salir- nos abrazó a las 2 por los hombros.

-Pensé que te caigan bien- le comente cuando nos soltó.

-Sí, Santana es la mejor cantante del mundo- sonrió ampliamente -pero no me gusta que te pegue- su sonrisa se volvió triste.

-Pero bueno, yo también le pegue- sonreí tratando de que no se sintiera mal.

-Ok, ¿pero y que voy a hacer yo?- pregunto ya más convencida.

-Tu, mi querida princesa- la cargue y le di vueltas en el aire -te quedaras con Sandy y con una niñera, y no quiere decir que seas una bebe, solo estará con ustedes para lo que necesiten- ya había quedado claro que sabía perfectamente cómo manejar a Beth.

-Ósea que va a ser nuestra empleada- ahí estaba la Beth que yo crie.

-Noooo, tu empleada para nada, solo tu ayudante ¿te parece?- Quinn como siempre a la defensa de las clases bajas.

-Está bien lo que tú digas- le dijo Beth haciéndome señas con la mano dándome a entender que Quinn estaba loca.

-Te vi- Quinn me la quitó y la aventó en la cama para hacerle cosquillas.

-No, tía, no- comenzó a reír pero Quinn se detuvo al instante.

-¿Escuchaste cómo me dijo?- me pregunto emocionada.

-Sí, lo oí y me parece perfecto, ya iba siendo hora- le sonreí a Beth y me metí al baño.

Decidí dejarlas en un momento que fuera solo de ellas, sabía lo que significaba para Quinn que Beth la viera como parte de su familia y sabía que a partir de ese momento las cosas entre ellas serían diferentes.

Termine de bañarme y al salir encontré a Quinn en ropa interior lo que provoco que me sintiera un poco incomoda, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque, así que tome mi ropa y regrese inmediatamente al baño.

No acostumbraba salir de noche, al menos no en los últimos años, pase de ser la reina de la noche a una ama de casa desesperada, bueno esa no era la descripción correcta, me faltaba la casa en los suburbios, aunque para ser sinceros más de una vez me paso por la cabeza comprar una casa más grande, lo suficiente para poder tener mascotas.

Me puse unos jeans pegados, una blusa negra y zapatos de tacón negros, mi cabello suelto completamente liso, no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de impresionar a nadie.

-Porque diablos tarda tanto, tampoco es que se pueda hacer mucho- Santana nunca fue una linda persona y menos cuando la hacían esperar.

-A mí me parece muy bonita- dijo Britt mientras masticaba una manzana.

-¿Quién te parece bonita?- pregunto bajando por la escalera.

-Tu- le dijo Beth corriendo a su lado.

Creo que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la mujer tan hermosa que tenía a mi lado, la vi bajar con una falda azul pegada y que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca, un saco blanco y zapatos de tacón azules del mismo tono que la falda.

-Lo siento, ¿tarde mucho?- pregunto un tanto apenada.

-Y todavía lo-.

-No, para nada- interrumpí a Santana y camine hacia la puerta.

-¿Te parece bien?- se detuvo al pasar a mi lado.

-¿Perdón?- no había entendido su pregunta.

-Que si te parece bien cómo voy vestida- se señaló a sí misma.

-Claro, mientras estés a gusto por mi está bien- le sonreí y salimos del loft.

Llegamos al elevador y Beth jugaba animada con Santana, después de todo si la perdono y seguía siendo su más ferviente admiradora.

-Bueno al parecer me voy de fiesta con las mujeres más hermosas de todo Nueva York- dijo Santana al ver a Chris abrir la puerta.

-Gracias- dijo Chris sonrojándose un poco.

-Bien, Beth pórtate bien y por favor obedece a la niñera en todo lo que te diga por favor- me despedí de Beth a la entrada de la casa de Chris.

-Sí, yo me porto bien, ustedes también- me dio un beso y a todas las presentes también y se metió corriendo al mismo tiempo que Chris salió.

-Como tú eres toda una mujer de familia te llevaras en accord y como nosotras somos unas hermosas solteras, nos toca el convertible- opino Santana apenas llegar al estacionamiento.

-Y que te hace pensar que voy a dejar a mi bebe en tus manos- le pregunte seria y levantando una ceja.

-Tu bebé se quedó en manos de la niñera, este- paso sus manos sobre el auto acariciándolo -es solo un hermoso auto, al que no volverás a subirte- abrió la puerta trasera invitando a Christine a subir.

-Yo te lo cuido- me dijo Chris poniendo se mano en mi hombro y la vi subirse.

-Junto al tablero hay un botón negro, es la alarma, en cuanto lo prendas apriétalo y suéltalo después de que suene- le dije a Santana seriamente mientras ella me sonreía.

-Y ¿nosotras en cual nos vamos?- llegaron Mercedes y Tina sonriendo.

-Con nosotras, claro está- Britt salto de alegría con solo verlas.

-Bien, Tina con ellas y Mercedes con nosotras- Quinn al parecer no quería quedarse conmigo sola en el auto.

-Nos vamos- escuche a Quinn.

-Sí, claro- seguía con la vista puesta en mi auto y no la voltee a ver.

-Tranquila, no creo que le haga nada- con sus manos puestas en mis mejillas hizo que la viera.

Le sonreí y es que verla a los ojos hizo que la preocupación por el auto desapareciera, la tome de la mano sin pensarlo y caminamos así rumbo al otro auto.

Arrancamos y me dedique a seguir a Santana que parecía nativa de ahí, incluso manejaba con mucho más soltura que muchos que habían nacido ahí.

-¿Tu eres de aquí?- pregunto Quinn de la nada.

-Si- fue lo único que se me ocurrió, no me gustaba hablar de mí.

Su cara me hizo darme cuenta de que tal vez solo tal vez me había excedido en lo fuerte que le conteste.

-En la familia de mi papá todos son excelentes abogados y él no fue la excepción, todos viven aquí en Nueva York, así que bueno no pude haber nacido en otro lugar- no hubo más preguntas, ni de su parte y como a mí en realidad nunca me intereso nada de ella ni de nadie tampoco pregunte nada.

-Haber, que soy Santana López- grito su nombre y logro algunos gritos de la gente que estaba formada -¿ves?, no necesito estar en ninguna lista- le dijo al chico que estaba en la puerta.

-Disculpe señorita, adelante- movió la cadena que impedía el paso.

-Así me gusta- le dio 2 golpes en las mejillas y le sonrió superiormente -por cierto, ellas vienen conmigo- nos señaló a todas.

Pasamos y me di cuenta de que tenía un buen ambiente, ya había oído hablar de él, en la oficina la mayoría éramos jóvenes y siempre se reunían para salir y las veces que me invitaron a mí, me proponían ir a ese lugar.

-Buenas noches señoritas- nos saludó una mesera -permítanme llevarlas a la zona v.i.p.- nos indicó con su mano el camino a seguir.

-No, en la zona general está bien- Santana sabía que en el v.i.p solo puedes beber y ver a la gente divertirse, cosa que no iba a hacer.

-Bien síganme- nos sonrió y camino entre la gente dirigiéndonos a la mesa.

Caminamos, Santana iba del brazo de Britt y Mercedes, Tina platicaba con Quinn y yo iba de la mano de Quinn.

-Y ¿cómo es que conoces este lugar?- le pregunte apenas llegar a la mesa.

-Bueno, pues he venido algunas veces con algunas conquistas- me dijo despreocupada.

-Ósea que has venido a Nueva York y simplemente pasaste de mi- le dije tratando de entender situación.

-No... bueno... si pero solo venia de entrada por salida- se explicó a sabiendas de lo que se venía.

-Tampoco era que quisiera que me invitaras a algún trio- le dije un poco molesta y dolida.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente- me dijo y para ser sinceros me dolió.

-Bien, pues como veo lo poco que te importa lo que yo pueda sentir que te parece si le dices a alguna de tus conquistas que te de asilo, porque no te quiero en mi casa- me levante y las deje a todas calladas.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, había exagerado un poquito, pero la verdad era que no pude controlar la sensación de vacío que tuve al entrar ahí de la mano de una desconocida, porque eso era Quinn para mí, una desconocida.

Camine hacia la barra, tan encismada en mis pensamientos que perdí la cuenta de las personas con las que choque.

-Hola, me pones una naranjada, por favor- le pedí al sexi barman que atendía.

-Enseguida- me contesto con una enorme sonrisa -sale una naranjada para una hermosa dama- le grito a su compañero.

Voltee a ver la mesa en la que estaban mis acompañantes y las vi hablar muy animadamente, al parecer estaban regañando a Santana, quien solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza agachada, en un momento dado nuestras miradas se encontraron y le sonreí en señal de que estaba todo bien, ella pareció entenderlo y me devolvió la sonrisa, la vi parar lo que las demás de decían y volver a disfrutar de la noche.

-Aquí tiene- puso mi bebida en la barra -cortesía de la casa- me dijo cuando vio que estaba por pagarle.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- escuche una voz familiar.

-Hola Artie- le sonreí sinceramente.

-Hola, Rach- me abrazo y es que él era así.

Artie Abrams, mi mano derecha dentro de la televisora, incluso compartíamos casos dentro del buffet, era una buena persona, no me había dado el tiempo de conocerlo bien, pero tengo como un sexto sentido que me hace mantener mi distancia con personas que no valen la pena, y con él nunca había puesto más barreras de las normales.

-¿Qué haces por acá?- me pregunto apenas me soltó.

-Vine con unas amigas- le señale la mesa donde estábamos.

-Nosotros venimos casi siempre aquí- me señalo también la mesa donde estaban mis compañeros de trabajo.

-Que bien- no tuve más palabras que esas.

Cuando estaba con personas, las que fueran siempre estaba callada, durante toda mi vida me di cuenta de que a las personas les gusta hablar de su vida, sus sentimientos y todas las cosas con las que yo no me sentía cómoda así que esa era la razón de que mis amistades se limitaran a Britt y Santana, razón también de que la mayoría de las veces me quedara sin palabras con las personas que no estaban dentro de mi círculo de confianza.

-Vamos que te presento- le invite.

Él se sonrió y me dio el paso como el caballero que es.

-Hola chicas- llegamos a la mesa llamando la atención de todas -miren, les presento a Artie Abrams- todas sin excepción alguna le sonrieron -Artie, estas son Santana- estiraron sus manos y las estrecharon.

-Mucho gusto- dijo él.

-Igualmente- le respondió Santana con una sonrisa.

-Ella es Britt- repitieron el gesto -ella es Tina, Mercedes, Christine y Quinn, mi novia- todas repitieron el gesto que había hecho con Santana, a excepción de Quinn, a quien le sonrió de una manera que no le conocía, aunque tampoco era que le conociera todos sus gestos.

-Es un gusto conocerte- le dijo Artie a Quinn, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, supongo que también se dio cuenta de la manera en que le sonrió.

-Bueno, pues si me permiten les robo a esta mujercita- puso su mano en mi hombro y les volvió a sonreír.

-Está bien, pero no la vallas a perder- bromeo Britt.

-No te preocupes, yo sé cómo cuidar de una dama- le contesto más coqueteando que bromeando, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Santana.

-Solo saludo a unos colegas y regreso- les anuncie a todas -Quinn, ¿me acompañas?- le pregunte y ella solo asintió.

Tome su mano y camine con ella entre la gente hacia la zona v.i.p. del lugar, donde se encontraban mis compañeros.

-Yo sé que no disfrutas de las personas como nosotros, pero por favor, trata de soportarlos, aunque sea solo por cordialidad- le pedí mientras entrabamos al área donde estaban Artie y los demás.

-Miren a quien me encontré- les dijo Artie a los presentes.

-Woau, que haces aquí si nadie te invito- Sugar Motta, hija de un gran empresario, que se aferró a ser abogada y su papa que todo le cumplía, hablo con su amigo el dueño de la televisora y le dieron trabajo.

-Sugar- le gritaron los presentes.

-Lo siento asperger- la excusa perfecta para poder decir lo que le diera la gana.

-No se preocupen, tiene razón, no estaba invitada- les dije y después les sonreí.

-¿Que hace por acá licenciada?- me pregunto Matt, uno de los que más tiempo llevaba en la televisora.

-Me divierto Matt, como ustedes- le sonreí, a pesar de que no éramos los grandes amigos, siempre tuvimos una relación cordial.

-No sabíamos que quisiera venir, por eso no la invitamos- dijo Marley una jovencita que hacia sus prácticas con nosotros.

-No hay problema de verdad, yo vengo con una amigas- le explique.

El silencio volvió a reinar, yo ya di mis razones, y supongo que las de ellos eran que estaban frente a su jefa, la aburrida que nunca salía con ellos, y la que nunca se relacionaba con ninguno de ellos.

Sentí la mano de Quinn apretar la mía y reaccione.

-Chicos- llame la atención de todos -ella es Quinn Fabray- la jale un poco hacia el frente para que la vieran -mi novia- les dije cuando todos tenían su vista puesta en ella.

-Mucho gusto- Marley se levantó de su lugar -soy Marley Rose, para servirle- se presentó.

-Mucho gusto, Quinn Fabray- le tomo le tomo la mano y le sonrió.

-Yo soy Mike Chang- otro compañero se presentó y lo agradecí, porque a decir verdad no recordaba su nombre.

-Hola- Quinn sonrió y saludo.

-Soy Sugar y una de mis mejores amigas se llama Lexy Bradley ¿la conoces?- soltó así a la defensiva.

-Sí, claro, la conozco- Quinn hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no decirle unas cuantas que ella se sabía, lo podía ver en su cara.

-Entonces sabrás que mi deber es encontrarte todos los defectos que tengas- sonaba más tranquila pero igual de amenazadora.

-Sugar ya es suficiente- su novio Rory era el responsable en esa relación.

-Lo siento, pero tenlo en cuenta- se sentó.

-Hola, soy Rory Flanagan, novio de Sugar- le extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto- Quinn parecía que las palabras de Sugar la tenían sin el más mínimo cuidado.

-Fabray de los hoteles y restaurantes Fabray?- pregunto Kitty una pesada asistente.

-Solo Quinn- le dije sin tomarle más importancia -bueno nosotras nos vamos- me despedí, tampoco quería hacer sufrir mucho a Quinn.

-Esperen, tómense una copa con nosotros- Mike nos invitó.

-No es necesario, gracias- me negué.

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Quinn.

-De verdad, si no quieres no importa- le dije en serio, no quería que se sintiera mal.

-Que pasa jefa no quieres convivir con tus empleados- Sugar sabía dónde y cómo molestarme.

-No es eso, simplemente me quiere evitar un mal rato- Quinn le sonrió triunfante y se sentó junto a Artie.

-¿Que les vamos a traer?- pregunto una de las meseras.

-Tráenos una ronda de vodka tonic para todos- Rory le sonrió a la mesera.

-Para mí una cerveza- pidió Quinn dejándonos a todos en silencio.

La mesera le sonrió Quinn como sintiendo pena por ella.

-No te preocupes por el dinero, nosotros te invitamos- Sugar se tomaba muy en serio de mejor amiga.

-Gracias, pero a mí me gustan las cervezas- Quinn seguía sin perder la paciencia.

-Bueno al menos te va a salir barata- Sugar seguía molestando a Quinn.

-Yo creo que es suficiente Sugar- le dije de una manera seria.

-Tranquila, yo estoy bien- Quinn me dijo de una manera tan serena que me hizo ver que tenía la situación controlada -¿que tomaba Lexy?- le pregunto a Sugar.

-La mayoría de las veces champagne- sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno pues a mí me parece muy sin chiste el sabor del champagne, puedes anotar eso en la lista de mis defectos, y te recomiendo que vallas adquiriendo una libreta grande, o mejor varias, mis defectos son bastantes- le sonrió y dejo un beso en mi mejilla.

Y ahí estaba la Quinn que yo conocí, esa que no dejaba que nadie la hiciera sentir menos por el simple hecho de ser ella misma, esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba de una persona, y ella no era la excepción, aunque la mayoría de las vece las peleas eran conmigo.

-Mi papa me acaba de decir que la nueva adquisición de Ferrari acaba de llegar a la ciudad- y ahí estaban las pláticas banales de siempre.

-El mío acaba de comprarme un mustang de colección año 62- todos los hombres de la mesa compartían la misma platica.

-Perdona Quinn- le hablo Marley -¿tú de casualidad no vivías en Brooklyn?- le pregunto dejándonos desconcertadas.

-Sí, de hecho acaba de mudarse conmigo- le explique al ver a Quinn quedarse sin palabras.

-Ósea que ya viven juntas- Kitty le sonrió de una manera que no me gusto.

-Sí, vivimos juntas- contesto Quinn tomando mi mano.

-Que rápido se te acabo el amor por Lexy- Sugar ya no sonaba irónica, ahora sonaba molesta.

Estaba por contestarle cuando vi a la mesera acercase con la charola de las bebidas.

-Permíteme ayudarte- Quinn soltó mi mano y se levantó de la silla con la intención de tomar la charola.

-Ella puede sola- la jale e hice que tomara asiento.

Ninguno de los que nos encontrábamos en esa mesa estábamos acostumbrados a ayudar a nadie que no estuviera dispuesto a pagar por nuestros servicios, y no iba a dejar que Quinn me hiciera quedar mal enfrente de ellos.

-Gracias, pero tengo todo controlado- la mesera volvió a sonreírle a Quinn.

Nos entregó a cada uno nuestras bebidas respectivas y Quinn se dedicó a esquivarme.

-Crees que tu amiga me deje invitarla a bailar- me pregunto Artie mientras estábamos recargados en el barandal viendo a mis amigas bailar.

-Cuál de todas- le pregunte a sabiendas de su respuesta.

-Brittany- fijo su mirada en ella.

-Tal vez si le preguntas lo sepas- levante los hombros, le sonreí y camine hacia Quinn, que platicaba con Marley.

Me acerque y Quinn se encontraba de espaldas a mí, por lo que no me vio cuando caminaba hacia ellas.

-Licenciada- me sonrió Marley -justo le preguntaba a su novia si quería ir a bailar- me dijo apenas llegue a su lado.

-Y ¿qué te contesto?- le pregunte tomando la mano de Quinn entre la mía.

-Todavía no lo hace- esa chica siempre estaba sonriendo -pero me gustaría saber si ¿le parece bien?- aun con las luces bajas del lugar pude ver el desagrado de Quinn en su cara.

-Por mi está bien- su sonrisa logro que le sonriera también.

-Bien- y se fue de la mano de Quinn corriendo.

Regrese a mi lugar en el barandal y vi a Artie bailar con Britt, a Santana con Mercedes, a Quinn con Marley y a Tina con Mike, al parecer habían congeniado bien y poco después vi a Christine acercarse a donde estaban todos con Matt.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- me pregunto Sugar poniéndose a lado de mí.

-No- le respondí sabiendo que hablaba de Lexy.

-Pregunta por ti siempre que llama- me dijo fijando su vista en la pista.

-¿Como esta?- me fue inevitable preguntarle.

-Bien, ya sabes, cocinando ella es feliz- la vi sonreír un poco.

-Me da gusto- le fui sincera -¿Qué fue lo que les dijo acerca de la relación?- era algo que me preguntaba siempre.

-Bueno- cambio de posición y volteo hacia mí –nos llamó una noche y nos citó a todas a desayunar, en el desayuno nos anunció que había aceptado la beca de Roma y que se iría en una semana después de ese día, Maggie le pregunto sobre su relación contigo y ella dijo que lo habían dejado, que no era justo que tú la esperaras mientras ella se iba a conocer nueva gente, que tu podías encontrar el amor o ella lo podía encontrar y no era justo estuvieran atadas- me explico.

-¿Ella dijo que la relación la termino ella?- le pregunte extrañada.

-Sí, o ¿hay algo que no nos haya dicho?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No, para nada solo que cada día me parece más perfecta- sonreí sin pensarlo.

-No creo que tu nueva relación funcione- me fue sincera.

-¿Porque?- le pregunte extrañada.

-No la ves de la misma forma en la que mirabas a Lexy, incluso ahora tu mirada a cambiado con solo hablar de ella- sonaba seria pero sonreía ampliamente.

-Voy a hacer que las cosas funcionen- le sonreí y camine rumbo a la pista.

Baje las escaleras del lugar y comencé a pasar entre toda la gente que bailaba, llegue al grupo de mis amigos y le sonreí a Quinn, Marley puso su mano en mi hombro y se fue rumbo a la barra, yo tome de la cintura a Quinn y me empecé a mover al ritmo de la música.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto al oído.

-Bailo contigo- le conteste de la misma manera.

-¿Porque?- me dijo separándose de mi para poder verme.

-No siempre tengo un motivo para hacer las cosas, y que yo recuerde te pedí que aceptaras todo lo que haga contigo- la pegue a mi cuerpo para seguir bailando.

-No me gusta la manera en que tratas a los meseros- siguió bailando.

-No me gusta que les hagas su trabajo- si ella quería hablar conmigo mientras bailábamos por mi estaba bien.

-Solo quería ayudar- me respondió

-Y yo solo quiero bailar- y di por terminada la conversación.

La noche siguió bien para todos, hasta Santana que se veía que no estaba disfrutando ver a Artie y Britt, no dejo que eso arruinara la noche de nadie, Christine siguió toda la noche con Matt, Tina y Mike también se la pasaron junto y Quinn y yo disfrutamos de nuestros amigos.

Esa noche me di cuenta de que Quinn era una persona que valía la pena, tal vez no era mi tipo, y si la vida no nos hubiera puesto en la situación en la que estábamos jamás hubiera cruzado ni media palabra con ella, lo cual era mejor dejárselo bien claro.

-Tengo 3 cosas que decirte- le dije a Quinn mientras ella manejaba por la ciudad para llegar al loft.

-Dime- me sonrió.

-La primera- a decir verdad el nivel de alcohol era bastante en mi sangre y mi voz lo reflejaba -estoy enamorada de Lexy- su sonrisa se apagó -la segunda es que esta noche te ves realmente hermosa- su ceño se frunció -y la tercera es que estoy enamorada de Lexy- volví a decir.

-¿Porque repetiste la primera?- me pregunto con la vista al frente.

-Solo quería que quedara claro- me recosté sobre la ventanilla del auto y me quede dormida.

_**N/A**_

_**Siento el retraso pero es que me fui de vacaciones, prometo ponerme las pilas para que los capítulos de esta semana salgan más seguidos.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Grax por leer.**_


	11. Chapter 9

Los días después de esa salida con las chicas pasaron normal, las vacaciones de Beth estaban por terminarse y Quinn casi siempre pasaba el tiempo con ella, yo me la pasaba trabajando y adelantaba todo lo posible para poder estar con Beth el más tiempo posible, Santana y Britt se marcharon a los pocos días, Santana argumento que tenía compromisos de trabajo, pero la verdad era que no le agradaba nada la idea de la relación que se había dado entre Britt y Artie, y como Britt nunca la había dejado sola se fue con ella, aunque siempre que platicaba con ella o con Artie me enteraba de que su relación iba en serio, por ambas partes.

Hubo una semana en la que Beth se fue con Finn, yo al tipo no le hallaba ni el más mínimo chiste, pero a Beth le caía muy bien y la veía divertirse mucho estando con él.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- llego Quinn a mi despacho gritando y aventando la puerta.

-Te puedes controlar- le pedí quitándome los lentes que usaba de descanso -¿dónde está Beth?- le pregunte buscándola detrás de Quinn.

Era de noche y ella había ido a la casa de Finn a buscarla, por lo que era extraño que llegara así y sin Beth a la vista.

-Se durmió cuando volvíamos- me explico me pero no relajo su gesto.

-A qué se debe el alboroto- salí de detrás del escritorio y me puse frente a ella.

-Tienes idea del problema que me causaste con Finn- comenzó a reclamarme.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando- y era la verdad no entendía nada.

-Dime, porque si no confiabas en él dejaste que se llevara a la niña- camino por el despacho.

-Que te hace pensar que no confió en él- me recargue en el escritorio.

-Le pusiste a unos tipos para que lo siguieran- se detuvo y me miro incrédula.

-¿Estás haciendo todo este alboroto solo porque le puse seguridad a Beth?- le pregunte ironizando un poco.

-¿Y me lo dices en ese tono?- después de todas las discusiones que habíamos tenido era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada.

-Es que no veo cual es el problema- yo estaba de los más tranquila, pero no me gustaba que nadie me levantara la voz –incluso tú también tienes seguridad, así que, ¿qué te hace pensar que te pondría a ti y a Beth no?- ya había cambiado el tono de mi voz a uno más fuerte.

-Que me estás diciendo- se acercó a mí con una mirada que me impuso temor.

-Lo que escuchas- no deje que se notara que me intimidaba.

-¿Y cómo porque hiciste eso?- me pregunto gritando.

-En primera deja de gritar, que es noche y lo último que quiero es pelear contigo- camine hacia donde me encontraba anteriormente y cerré mi laptop –en segunda, que te hace pensar que no lo haría- me senté en la silla que tenía detrás del escritorio –sabes cuantas personas han sufrido daños colaterales por mis acciones, me he dedicado a salvar el trasero de personas que hacen un placer personal el sufrimiento de los demás, es mi trabajo y tengo que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos, pero más de un centenar de personas me han amenazado y no voy a permitir que les pase nada- le explique retomando mi tranquilidad inicial.

-Es imposible que tú, siendo una persona tan inteligente te dejes intimidar por unas cuantas amenazas- sigo con su enfado y logro hacerme enojar a mí.

-No son las amenazas, tu no entiendes nada, no sabes lo que es ver el odio en la mirada de las personas, el dolor que les causo cuando termino con sus expectativas, con la tranquilidad de sus familias, y no solo son las personas afectadas directamente, no tienes una idea de la cantidad de lágrimas que me han llorado solo porque arruine sus vidas, nunca -me levante de mi lugar y me puse frente a ella -nunca permitiría que ninguna de ustedes tuviera la misma mirada que tenían esas persona, de miedo y desesperación- dicho eso salí del despacho y del loft hecha una furia.

Camine por la acera de mi calle sin pensar en nada en especial, sentí como las gotas de agua comenzaron a resbalar primero por mi cara y después por mi cuerpo, llegue hasta un bar que me gustaba frecuentar con Lexy, me senté en la barra y pedí una naranjada.

Mientras bebía pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar en mi casa, nunca había entendido a Quinn, hacia todo lo posible por tolerarla, pero en realidad nunca me di la oportunidad de saber realmente lo que ella pensaba sentía, nunca le pregunte porque la repulsión ante personas como nosotros, o porque tenía la imagen que tenia de mí, en más de una ocasión me dejo entre ver que sus actitud hacia a mí se debía a mis múltiples conquistas antes de Lexy.

Pasaron horas sin que me diera cuenta, y cuando lo hice fue porque el lugar comenzó a quedarse vacío y la chica que atendía en lugar me sonreía dándome a entender que estaba a punto de cerrar.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- le pregunte.

-No es nada- me sonrió y recogió el vaso que tenía enfrente.

-Por favor- le suplique que me cobrara.

-No te voy a cobrar dinero- su respuesta me extraño.

-Entonces como me cobraras- le pregunte levantándome del banco en el que estaba.

-¿Porque siempre que vienes pides naranjadas?, digo es un bar- me pregunto sonriendo.

-Me gustan las naranjadas, y si te soy sincera hubo un tiempo en el que consumí tanto alcohol que ya no me apetece hacerlo ahora- le conteste sinceramente y le sonreí.

-Bien, tu respuesta ha sido de las más originales- comenzó a limpiar la barra.

-Sera mejor que me valla y te deje terminar- le sonreí y salí del local.

Camine de regreso al loft y ya estaba mucho más tranquila, en realidad no veía mal ponerle seguridad a mi familia, pero si Quinn no estaba a gusto, estaba dispuesta a negociarlo.

Entre al loft y como era de esperarse estaba todo en silencio, pero las luces seguían encendidas de la misma manera en las que yo las había dejado.

-¿Quinn estas por aquí?- pregunte entrando al salón.

Nadie contesto mi pregunta, y tampoco vi a nadie, revise la cocina y tampoco estaba ahí, escuche ruidos en mi despacho y me apresure a llegar.

-Quinn, ¿qué haces?- me acerque y me arrodille tratando de ayudarla.

La encontré tirada a un lado del sofá que estaba en el despacho, tratando de levantarse pero le era imposible.

-Termino conmigo- me dijo arrastrando las palabras efecto del alcohol en sus venas.

-Ven vamos a la recamara- trate de levantarle.

-No, no confió en tus intensiones- sonreí porque ni en estado de ebriedad dejaba de ser ella.

-Vamos, no te hare nada- la levante como pude y me fije en que se había terminado toda la botella de whiskey que tenía en uno de los cajones del despacho.

Salí de ahí como pude y la apoye en mi cuerpo para poder subir las escaleras, mientras caminábamos ella pasaba sus dedos por mi cara y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-Me dijo que me gustabas y que lo peor era que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta- me explicaba a pesar de que yo no pregunte nada.

-Es normal- era inútil tratar de explicarle algo en su estado.

-¿Tú también crees que me gustas?- me pregunto extrañada.

-No, pero es normal que piense eso, últimamente siempre estamos juntas- comencé a quitarle la ropa para que se pusiera la pijama.

-Es un tonto- me sonrió tontamente y se quitó el pantalón.

-No lo conozco así que no lo sé- metí el pantalón de la pijama a sus piernas.

-¿Siempre eres así?- pregunto quitándose la blusa.

-No sé bien a que te refieres, pero supongo que sí, siempre soy así- le explique mientras le extendía la blusa de la pijama.

-Me gusta- termino de vestirse y se metió a las cobijas.

-Descansa- dije justo antes de salir.

Baje a recoger un poco el desastre que había en mi despacho, no estaba enojada ni nada parecido, estaba tranquila y hasta cierto punto ahora que Quinn me había dicho el motivo de su actitud la entendía un poco, termine de recoger y me fui a mi recamara.

-Como amaneció la princesa de mi reino- salude a Beth al día siguiente.

-Bien, Rach, y ¿tu como amaneciste?- había algo en su manera de hablarme en que no terminaba de gustarme.

-¿Hice algo, que te molestara o te hiciera sentir mal?- le pregunte, podía soportar la mirada asesina de un jurado, un juez y un abogado contrincante, pero no podía con el tono indiferente de Beth.

-No, para nada- ni ella misma lo creyó.

-Vamos, desde cuando existen secretos entre nosotras- con eso tenía ganado la batalla.

-Finn me dijo que tú simplemente estabas conmigo porque te sentías obligada, no entendí lo que me decía, pero luego dijo que no me querías- no sé qué me molesto más, que el tipo ese le dijera todas esas tonterías o que Beth se haya dejado convencer.

-Y ¿tu simplemente le creíste?- me levante de la cama y camine hacia la puerta, me había dolido que no confiara en mi amor.

-Él solo dijo que- se detuvo ella misma y salió de la cama.

-Tu preferiste creerle a una persona que no conoces sobre de mi- le dije seria y en su cara reflejo que sabía que había cometido un error.

-No... ósea... él dijo-.

-Basta Beth, báñate y arregla esta recamara, vendré a revisarla más tarde- la interrumpí y termine por salir de su recamara con el corazón en la mano.

Tal vez fui dura con una niña de 6 años que simplemente creyó en las palabras de un tipo que le mintió con el afán de hacerme un daño, pero tenía que aprender a confiar en su familia sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunte a Quinn mientras entraba a la recamara con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

-Me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo- trato de levantarse pero no pudo.

-Normal- deje el vaso en el buro que estaba junto a la cama y la pastilla en su mano.

-Siempre dices eso- se tomó la pastilla.

-¿Qué?- empecé a sacar ropa de mi armario para bañarme.

-Que si siempre dice "normal"- se sentó en la cama observando mis movimientos.

-Así que recuerdas lo que te dije ayer- camine hacia ella para recoger el vaso.

-Si claro, y también recuerdo lo que yo te dije a ti- me sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, hoy te doy toda la razón es un tonto, aunque me gusta más decir que es un idiota- le sonreí en respuesta a su sonrisa.

-¿Y qué ha cambiado de ayer a hoy?- me pregunto haciendo que me sentara junto a ella en la cama.

-Sabias que le dijo a Beth que yo no la quería- su cara me demostró que no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba.

-No sabía, ¿porque le dijo eso?- me pregunto levantando las cobijas para salir de la cama.

-Seguramente sus celos fueron los que hablaron- levante los hombros y es que era la única teoría que tenía.

-Iré a hablar con ella- se levantó de la cama.

-No, ahora mismo está arreglando la recamara y después de alistara ella- me levante y seguí buscando mis cosas

-Debemos decirle que lo que Finn le dijo es mentira- se levantó detrás de mí.

-No, tal vez no entiendas mis métodos pero necesito que me apoyes- busque su mirada con la mía.

-Bien, hare lo que digas- me sonrió y lentamente tomo una de mis manos -siento haberme puesto así con respecto a lo de la seguridad- entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

-También te debo una disculpa, supongo que debí de haber pedido tu opinión- apreté su mano de una manera cómplice.

-Bien, entonces todo solucionado- me sonrió y su mirada parecía tranquila y serena.

Estuvimos así unos segundos sonriéndonos y viéndonos fijamente, incluso sentí como acaricio mi mano con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Ayer estuve pensando en que nunca nos hemos dado la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, yo tengo una idea de ti, porque otros me lo ha dicho y por lo visto te pasa lo mismo conmigo, así que pensé en la posibilidad de que cambiemos eso y nos conozcamos nosotras mismas- le dije sin perder el contacto visual.

-Me parece una idea perfecta, después de todo como lo dijiste alguna vez vivimos juntas y compartimos todos los momentos importantes de nuestras vidas- me sonrió y me abrazo -aparte, ya conocemos lo peor de nosotras que podría salir mal- me soltó y di un paso de regreso a la cama.

-Espera- la tome del brazo y la regrese -Rachel Berry- extendí mi mano -mucho gusto- le sonreí.

-Quinn Fabray- me sonrió y tomo mi mano -mucho gusto-.


	12. Chapter 10

-Señorita- me llamo Mary al verme bajar por las escaleras.

-¿Que pasa Mary?- llegue hasta ella y le sonreí.

-Solo quería avisarle que voy a ir por las compras del mes- me aviso mostrándome una lista.

-Bien, sígueme para que te de él dinero- caminamos rumbo al despacho.

-¿Dinero para qué?- escuchamos la voz de Quinn.

-Mary, va a ir por las compras del mes- le informe volteando para poder verla.

-No es necesario Mary- termino de bajar las escaleras con Beth escondida entre sus piernas -vamos a ir nosotras- dijo mientras me sonreía ampliamente.

-No, como cree- Mary se negó.

-Rachel, puedes decirle a Mary que nosotras vamos a ir- espero por mi apoyo.

-Quinn tiene razón, iremos nosotras- termine cediendo.

-Bien, como usted quiera, aquí está la lista- me extendió el papel.

-No va a ser necesario- volvió a sonreír mientras Mary me miraba incrédula.

-Yo opino que al menos la lista si nos hará falta- no estaba muy segura de que Quinn supiera lo que hacía.

-Vamos Rachel, tu sabes las cosas que te gustan ¿cierto?- me pregunto burlándose un poco de mi poca fe.

-Si claro que se- le respondí frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, y tu Beth, ¿sabes las cosas que te gustan?- le pregunto cargando.

-Sí, y de las que no me acuerde mi mami Rachel te podría decir- Beth no hacia contacto visual conmigo.

-Ahí está, todas sabemos lo que queremos, así que no necesitamos listas, y si nos falta algo- comenzó a hablar al ver que Mary estaba por refutar su idea -siempre podemos volver al super y comprarlo- me sonrió y logro que yo lo hiciera también.

-Mary, puedes retirarte, si te necesitamos te llamamos- le sonreí y la vi tomar sus cosas para luego abandonar el loft.

Después de que Mary saliera entre a mi despacho a terminar lo que estaba haciendo cuando Quinn me había interrumpido la noche anterior, mientras ellas terminaban de arreglarse.

-Puedo pasar- escuche a Beth tocar la puerta pero no la abrió.

-Sí, adelante- cerré laptop y la vi entrar.

-¿Me puedo acercar a ti?- pregunto fijando su mirada en el suelo.

-¿Tu qué crees?- necesitaba enseñarla a que con su familia no había porque temer.

-Quiero pedirte perdón camino hacia mí y tomo con miedo mi mano.

-¿Sabes porque debes pedirme perdón?- le pregunte.

-Quinn hablo conmigo y me explico, lo siento nunca fue mi intensión dudar de tu amor- comenzó a llorar –yo te amo más que a nadie y prometo que no volveré a creer en nadie que no seas tú- se aventó a mis brazos.

Me partía el alma verla en ese estado, comprendí que había aprendido la lección y al final de cuentas era lo que quería, yo sabía muy bien que sus intenciones nunca fueron lastimarme, pero ella tenía que aprender que sus actos fueran buenos o malos siempre tendrían repercusiones y tenía que ser responsable de lo que sus actos provocaran.

-Tranquila, ya paso- le acariciaba la espalda y dejaba besos en si mejilla.

-Te amo mami- su llanto ya era un sollozo.

-Y yo Beth, yo también te amo- la abrace fuerte y ella me correspondió.

-Me alegra encontrarlas así- vi a Quinn asomarse por la puerta -pero deberíamos salir a comprar algo para desayunar- sonreía ampliamente mientras en sus ojos tenía una mirada de ternura.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu tía, deberíamos irnos- separe un poco a Beth y le arregle su cabello.

-Bien, vámonos- se levantó de mis piernas y aliso su vestido.

Salí del despacho y las vi sentadas esperándome, lo cual me causo gracia, el parecido era realmente impresionante.

Al salir del edificio Beth me pidió que fuéramos caminando y así lo hicimos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba en centro comercial, solo conocía el que quedaba cerca de la casa de mis padres, pero la verdad era que llevaba más de 5 años sin aparecerme por ahí.

Entramos a un restaurante que estaba cerca del edificio y nos dispusimos a desayunar.

-Y ¿dónde queda el centro comercial?- me pregunto Quinn.

-Para serte sincera no tengo la menor idea, el único que conozco es el que está por la casa de Russel- le conteste mientras le daba las últimas cucharadas de cereal a Beth.

-Russel no me gusta- se apresuró a decir Beth con la boca aun llena.

-No hables con la boca llena, y es tu abuelo, así que respeta- la regañe un poco.

-Yo conozco uno que está en Brooklyn, pero está bastante lejos- estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

-¿Brooklyn es en donde solías vivir tía Quinn?- le pregunto ya con la boca vacía.

-Si pequeña, es ahí- le contesto sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces está decidido- volteo y fijo su vista en mi –vamos al centro comercial que está cerca de la casa del abuelo Russel- le sonrió y levanto su mano para hacer saber al mesero que queríamos la cuenta.

A Quinn y a mí solo nos quedó sonreír y es que Beth era así, así la habíamos criado y así permanecería.

Caminamos de regreso al edificio por el auto y nos compramos unos helados para el calor.

-Tienes que terminártelo todo antes de entrar al auto- le decía Beth a Quinn mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Quinn un poco intrigada.

-A Rachel no le gusta que comamos en su auto, dice que se ensucia- le dijo en un susurro que alcance a escuchar.

-Ya dejen el cuchicheo- se escuchó la alarma del auto –y termínense el helado- les dije seria.

-Te lo dije- y las 2 soltaron la carcajada haciéndome sonreír.

El camino al súper estuvo bastante entretenido, Beth iba en la parte de atrás con el cinturón puesto, pero eso no le impedía participar de nuestras platicas y hacerse dueña de ellas.

-¿No vas a contestar?- me pregunto Quinn al ver que no atendía mi celular.

-No contesta cuando va manejando a solo que sean mis tías Britt o Santana- en menos de 1 mes en los que había convivido con Santana y Britt ya las había vuelto sus tías.

-Bien, y ¿qué otra cosa no haces en el auto?- me pregunto sonriendo.

-Nunca escucho la radio- sonreí pero no la voltee a ver.

-Eso es extraño, ¿porque?- me pregunto volteando su cuerpo un poco para poder verme bien.

-No me gustan los comerciales, me desesperan, ni en la radio ni en la televisión- ahora si la voltee a ver con la misma sonrisa en mis labios.

-Nota mental, no comerciales- se dio 2 golpecitos con el dedo índice en la cien -¿alguna otra cosa?- pregunto.

-Prefiero viajar de noche, siempre, no importa si es en avión, tren o auto, siempre de noche- la voltee a ver y tenía el ceño fruncido -¿Qué?, tu preguntaste- le dije sonriendo un poco más.

-Eres muy rara- y se comenzó a reír ella sola.

Lo que quedo del camino seguimos muy entretenidas y más con las interpretaciones de Beth de las canciones que tenía en mi iPod.

-Usted mi princesa, va aquí arriba- la cargue y la subí en el asiento que tenía el carrito del súper.

-Esto es para bebes- soltó molesta.

-No, es para que las princesas no toquen el suelo con sus hermosos pies- le sonreí y con eso le bastó para dejar de hacer puchero por que la subí ahí.

-Bien, estas son las únicas que hay, cual te gusta- de un pasillo salió Quinn con 2 botes de leche de soya de diferente marca.

-No tengo idea, ¿la más cara?- mi respuesta logro que Quinn se me quedara bien do con cara de no podérselo creer.

-No es esa de allá Nina- me dijo Beth señalándome hacia otro estante.

-Sí, es esta- la tome y se la mostré a Quinn.

-Bien entonces, nos llevamos la caja- y comenzó a buscarla.

Después de la leche vinieron los cereales, las bebidas, y todo lo que nos hacía falta, creo que se nos pasó toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde, y es que era imposible que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en algo, nos desesperamos tanto que terminamos yéndonos por rumbos separados.

-No eso no le va a gustar- escuche una voz familia.

-Que si, quien lo conoce mejor- los escuche reír.

Me fue inevitable acercarme a las voces, una la reconocía, pero la otra no.

-Rachel- trate de huir cuando vi de quien se trataba, pero no pude.

-Leroy- le conteste deteniendo el carrito.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, y al menos de mi parte no había nada que decir y en él era raro que estuviera callado, pero sabía que no me gustaba y mantenía el silencio.

-Mira Le- de uno de los pasillos salió un hombre más o menos de su edad.

-Charlie, te presento a Rachel la hija de Hiram- el hombre se acercó y extendió su mano.

-Nina, mira lo que encontramos- me mostro una alberca inflable.

Las miradas de todos se posaban en mí, cosa que me hizo sentir incomoda.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Beth señalándolos.

-No señales Beth- la regano Quinn.

-Hola pequeñita- Leroy se trató de acercar pero no lo deje.

-Rachel, ¿todo bien?- me pregunto Quinn al ver mi reacción.

-Si- soné bastante seria -¿terminaron?- pregunte sin quitarle la vista a Leroy.

-Sí, ya tenemos todo- Quinn intercambiaba su mirada entre todos los presentes.

-Vámonos- tome el carrito que llevaba yo y comencé a caminar.

-Rachel, espera- llamo mi atención -el viernes tenemos una cena, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hiram, están invitadas- me sonrió -la dirección es-.

-Que no se te olvide que esa casa es más mía que tuya- me enojo que tratara de darme la dirección de mi casa.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, pero ahora mi mirada estaba posada sobre Leroy, el cual solo agacho la mirada.

-Nos vemos el Viernes- le dijo Quinn a Leroy, mientras se despedía de el con un apretón de manos.

-Hasta luego- Leroy se despidió de ella -hasta luego pequeñita- estaba por acariciarla, pero volví a impedírselo.

Camine hacia las cajas con el carrito en donde iba Beth, quien me conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente con el semblante que tenía que no debía ni hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-Pagamos la mitad y mitad- me dijo Quinn cuando terminaron de cobrar las cosas.

-Yo pago todo- no sé qué cara tendría, pero no se opuso a lo que le dije.

Entregue mi tarjeta para que se cobraran y esperamos a que empaquetaran todo, pusimos todas las bolsas de vuelta en los carritos y salimos rumbo al estacionamiento.

El camino fue todo lo contrario a lo que había sido de ida, aunque solo fue para mí, Quinn y Beth, platicaban animadamente, incluso las oí riéndose de varias cosas.

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas?- pregunto Quinn al ver que Beth se había quedado dormida.

-¿Porque le dijiste que iríamos el viernes?- le conteste con otra pregunta.

-Contéstame tu primero- la vi sin intenciones de ceder.

-Se llama Hiram, y al otro no lo conozco- para mí solo eran eso.

-Le impediste que se acercara a Beth, lo trataste mal, incluso dejaste a su amigo con la mano estirada, y aun así él tuvo la cortesía de invitarnos, fue mi manera de pedirle disculpas- levanto los hombros explicándome.

-En tu vida vuelvas a hacer nada que yo no te pida- estacione el auto en la entrada del edificio y me baje azotando la puerta.

Me acerque a la puerta trasera y saque a Beth, que seguía dormida.

-Saca las bolsas de la cajuela y súbelas al loft- le pedí al portero dejándole las llaves en el mostrador.

Entre al departamento y acosté a Beth en su cama, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y me acosté en la alfombra de la recamara de Beth y bloque mi mente de cualquier cosa, cuando las cosas me sobrepasaban terminaba por desconectar mi mente de todo.

-¿Estas enferma?- desperté con un peso extra en mi pecho.

-No, solo me canse y me quede dormida- le explique a Beth mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

Hice memoria de donde estaba y me ubique en la recamara de Beth aun acostada en la alfombra y con Beth sobre mi cuerpo.

-Vamos a ir a la fiesta del viernes- me pregunto haciendo figuras con sus dedos sobre mi brazo.

-¿No quisieras que te llevara al cine?- haría cualquier cosa con tal de no aparecerme por mi casa.

-Lo que tú quieras me parece bien- comenzó a darme besos en toda la cara.

-Veo que ya despertaron- entro Quinn con unas bolsas en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Beth.

-Ya es hora de comer, aunque sería hora de merendar, son casi las 8- nos sonrió acercando el escritorio de Beth para poner las bolsas ahí.

-Nosotras no comemos en las recamaras, para eso tenemos el comedor, verdad nina- busco mi mirada para que la apoyara.

-Beth tiene razón Quinn- apoye a mi hija.

-Bueno salgamos un poquito de la monotonía, aparte, si algo se ensucia prometo lavarlo yo mismo- nos sonrió como Beth cuando quería algo.

-Pero mi recamara va a oler a comida- dijo Beth un tanto asqueada.

-Vamos Rach- me suplico con ojitos.

-Bien, pero solo si Beth quiere- no la iba a obligar si no se sentía a gusto.

-Está bien- dijo después de unos segundos de pensárselo -pero escuchamos lo que yo quiera- se levantó hacia el estéreo que tenía en la recamara.

Quinn comenzó a repartir la comida mientras yo la observaba detenidamente esperando su reacción ante la música que pusiera Beth, después de todo yo estaba acostumbrada a todo lo que ella escuchaba que a final de cuentas la mayoría eran canciones que me gustaban a mí.

-En serio Beth?- pregunto Quinn con la misma cara de asco que había puesto Beth minutos atrás.

-No te gusta Justin Bieber?- pregunto Beth inocentemente.

-La verdad me parece un tanto hueco y sus canciones como sin chiste- expreso sinceramente.

-Pues aquí si nos gusta mucho y como prácticamente secuestraste mi recamara te toca aguantar- le sonrió y subió el volumen.

Quinn yo sonreímos ante la respuesta que Beth le dio y la vimos bailar desenfrenadamente.

La comida transcurrió normal, incluso diría que bastante mejor a lo que acostumbrábamos, reíamos y platicábamos cosas acerca de la música que nos gustaba escuchar.

-No puedo creer que nunca hayas visto vaselina- decía Beth a Quinn impresionada.

-Tampoco es para tanto, no le encuentro sentido a que canten todo lo que sienten- explico tranquilamente mientras Beth llevaba su pequeña mano a su boca dramatizando las palabras de Quinn.

-Estas diciéndome que no te gusta cuando cantan en las películas- pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos.

-La verdad es que no- termino de decir antes de meterse un bocado a la boca.

-Pues ya que vives en esta casa será mejor que te le el reglamento para que no tengamos problemas- dijo seria, se levantó y camino hacia el librero que tenía en su recamara.

-¿De qué habla?- me pregunto Quinn al oído.

-Ya lo veras- le dije fijando mi mirada en Beth.

Una de las noches en que Beth se había ido a quedar a mi casa por unos días, cuando Frannie todavía vivía, llego Beth molesta y así estuvo toda la tarde, hasta que por la noche ya estaba un poco harta de la situación, le dije que hiciéramos una lista de cosas que podíamos y no podíamos hacer individualmente y de las que debíamos hacer juntas dentro del loft.

-Bien, aquí esta- dijo Beth llevando en sus manos una vieja libreta -2 de octubre de 2010- comenzó a leer mientras se sentaba en la alfombra con nosotras -yo pienso nina que ahora que vive Quinn con nosotras, deberíamos hacer una nueva lista- me sonreía ampliamente.

-Tengo una duda- dijo Quinn mientras Beth buscaba con que escribir sobre el viejo cuaderno.

-¿Cuál?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Porque te dice nina?- señalo con la cabeza a Beth.

-Cuando ella era pequeña escuchaba que Frannie me decía nena, ella nunca pudo pronunciarlo y bueno siempre me dijo nina, hasta la fecha- sonreí al recordar a una pequeña Beth de 3 años que me hablaba con tanto cariño.

-Que interesante- me sonrió de una manera dulce.

-Bien- llego Beth a nuestro lado –cada quien vamos a escribir nuestras propias reglas y después las revisaremos entre todas- nos entregó una pluma y una hoja a cada una y se dispuso a escribir.

Después de un buen rato de estar escribiendo dejamos por escrito que las adultas no podíamos llegar tarde sin avisar, que Beth se encargaría de su propia recamara, de sus juguetes y del colegio, y que realizaríamos actividades en familia, y la primera que se impuso como regla fue la de ver nuestros musicales favoritos juntas.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo me deje convencer de hacer esto- refunfuñaba Quinn.

-Tampoco es para tanto, solo es una película más- le dije mientras preparaba un bowl con palomitas.

-Mira que si me quedo dormida no me hago responsable- seguía con cara de fastidio.

-No seas exagerada y bueno si sientes que te esta ganado el sueño solo concéntrate en Beth, seguro con eso despiertas- le sonreí y salí de la cocina rumbo al cuarto de entretenimiento donde estaba la pantalla.

La película comenzó y la cara de Quinn era todo un contraste en comparación con la de Beth, la de Beth demostraba emoción y felicidad mientras que la de Quinn era de incredulidad y cierta molestia, ya para el final de la película me había perdido en ella como siempre ocurría así que no me fije bien en Quinn.

-Creo que necesito revisar lo que firme- sonreí al escuchar lo que decía Quinn.

-No fue tan malo o ¿sí?- voltee mi cara y la vi recargada en la puerta de la terraza.

-Pues si me lo preguntas, tuvo su puntito agradable- comenzó a caminar hacia mí con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Al menos la próxima vez tu podrás hacer que veamos cualquier cosa que tú quieras- le sonreí y de mi pantalón saque un cigarro.

-No sabía que fumaras- su semblante era serio pero su mirada tranquila.

-No lo hago, bueno no siempre, el humo del cigarro me recuerda muchas cosas que viví, y bueno a veces es bueno saber el porqué de los actos- le explique mientras lo prendía.

-Regálame uno- me dijo tomando la cajetilla.

-No- se la quite.

-¿Porque no?- pregunto asombrada.

-No me gusta que fumen- le dije mientras ella sonreía extrañamente.

-Y ¿tu si?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-No es lo mismo- y no di más explicaciones.

Ella no dijo nada más y solo se sentó en una silla que había justo detrás de mí, mientras yo me voltee y le di la espalda para poder contemplar las luces de la ciudad.

-¿Cuáles son los temas de lo que no hablas?- me pregunto sin moverse de su lugar.

-No entiendo- le dije y voltee hacia ella.

-Alguna vez platicando con Beth, le pregunte por sus papás y me dijo muy propia ella, _**"hay cosas de las que no hablo", **_así que supongo que también tienes cosas de las que no hablas- sonó tranquila y confiable.

Quinn tenía razón, mi cabeza estaba llena de cosas de las que no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera a Santana y Britt, pero había algo en Quinn que me hacía replantearme la confianza que debía de tenerle.

-Supongo que el trato de conocernos mejor, me deja sin temas que no pueda contarte- sonreí tristemente y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Supongo que no- se hizo a un lado y con su mano dio unos golpecitos al lugar que había dejado.

-Mi padre engaño a mi madre y bueno ella se fue y yo me quede con él, hasta que me fui a la universidad- durante los segundo en que le explique fije mi vista en el suelo.

-¿Quiénes eran las personas con las que nos encontramos en el super?- pregunto no entendiendo mucho lo que le decía.

-Leroy, el tipo al que no deje que se acercara a Beth, fue con quien mi padre engaño a mi mamá- no cambie mi postura pero sentí su mano en mi espalda y sus labios en mi mejilla.


	13. Chapter 11

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la misma posición, ni tampoco me había dado cuenta del momento en que Quinn paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y me pego a su pecho, pero ahí estábamos en esa posición.

-El viernes no vamos a ir a ningún lado- me dijo al oído.

-Vamos a ir- me separe de su abrazo –es lo que estaba pensando justo cuando llegaste, no es lo que quiero pero me educaron para mantener las apariencias, así que iremos, llevaremos un gran regalo y te presentare con toda mi familia- me levante de donde estaba y volví a poner mi vista en las luces de la ciudad.

Lo que quedaba de esa semana antes del viernes me enfoque completamente en Beth y Quinn, las cosas en el trabajo estaban mucho más calmadas y eso me dio tiempo de estar con mi familia, Quinn al igual que yo cumplía con su palabra y termino con sus prejuicios hacia mí, incluso en más de una ocasión en las que salimos ignoro a más de una que se me acercaban con otras intenciones.

-Me siento culpable- me decía Quinn mientras iibamos de la mano por el centro comercial.

-¿Porque?- le pregunte sinceramente –Beth, no te asomes por ahí- le grite cuando vi que metía la cabeza por el aparador de una tienda.

-Porque no estarías en esta situación si yo no hubiera aceptado ir a esa cena- se pegó con su mano libre en la frente.

-Pues lo hecho esta hecho, ahora ayúdame a pensar en un buen regalo para Hiram- le dije mientras observaba una tienda de ropa para hombres.

-Regalo ¿para quién?- pregunto soltándome y entrando a la tienda.

-Beth- la llame porque se había seguido –para Hiram, mi padre- empecé a revisar las cosas que vendían en la tienda.

-Me muestras estas, por favor- le pedí a la vendedora mientras le señalaba un juego de plumas.

-¿Estas segura de que unas plumas son el mejor regalo?- me pregunto Quinn un poco escéptica.

-No tengo una mejor idea, aparte, les voy a poner su nombre- le explique con la más lógica posible.

-Incluso yo le regalaría a Russel algo más personal- me dijo sin cambiar su gesto.

-Qué te parece si tú le compras cualquier otra cosa y a mí me dejas con mis plumas- le sonreí y ella solo giro los ojos desesperada por mi actitud.

Quinn tomo la mano de Beth y salieron de la tienda en la que estábamos, compre las plumas y ahí mismo las grabaron con el nombre de mi padre, cuando termine de pagar salí a buscarlas y las encontré en una tienda de vestidos.

-¿Donde esta Quinn?- le pregunte a Beth, puesto que estaba sola sentada en un sillón dentro de la tienda.

-Se está midiendo unos vestidos- levanto la vista de mi iPod -¿yo voy a ir con ustedes a la fiesta?- me pregunto.

-No, tú no puedes ir, porque va a ser noche y no vamos a estar en casa, pero le preguntare a Chris si te puedes quedar con ellas, ¿te parece bien?- me senté junto a ella y me puse un audífono.

-Está bien... ¿Me puedes comprar un celular?- me pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Para qué quieres un celular?- la idea no me parecía mal, pero quería saber el uso que le quería dar.

-Para poder comunicarme contigo, o con Quinn- volvió a poner su atención en el iPod.

-Lo voy a consultar con Quinn- le dije y la vi voltear a verme.

-¿La quieres más que a mí?- su pregunta me descoloco.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- me quite el audífono y apague el iPod.

-No lo sé, a Lexy la querías mucho, pero nunca la incluimos en las reglas de la casa, y tampoco se mudó con todas sus cosas como Quinn- levanto los hombros y me quito en iPod.

-Beth- hice que su atención se pusiera en mi -no hay nada ni nadie que ame más de lo que te amo a ti, y tienes que entender que yo siempre voy a estar rodeada de personas, pero no por eso me voy a olvidar de ti, y con Quinn las cosas son diferentes, ella es tu tía y en todo caso tu tendrías que quererla más a ella que a mí- le sonreí para que quitara su carita triste.

-Yo nunca la voy a querer más que a ti- me explico.

-No lo dudo, pero te estoy diciendo que es lo que debería de ser, pero no lo es- la abrace fuerte.

-Yo si la quiero pero tú eres mi mamá- me dijo pegada a mi pecho.

-Me parece perfecto que la quieras- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿La quieres más que a Lexy?- me pregunto sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Te gustaría que ella y yo nos casáramos?- se levantó de mi pecho y en su mirada había un cierto brillo que sin poderlo evitar me emocione.

-¿De verdad se van a casar?- me pregunto toda emocionada.

-Solo quiero saber qué es lo que tú piensas acerca de eso- le sonreí.

-Me parece perfecto, imagina, podemos comprar los vestidos y vamos a invitar a todos, puedo llevar una de las colas del vestido, y Sandy puede llevar la otra- empezó a caminar por todo el lugar donde estábamos soltando sus ideas al aire.

-¿Que vestidos?- Quinn como siempre aparecía en el mejor momento.

Voltee a verla y aunque no podía ver mi cara sabía que estaba a punto de dejar caer la baba, estaba realmente hermosa, mucho más que el día de la salida con las chicas, llevaba un vestido beige corto, con un cinturón ancho en la cintura, el cuello era en forma V, de un solo tirante, todo eso en conjunto con su sonrisa era simplemente maravilloso.

-Te ves hermosa- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Gracias- la vi ponerse roja.

-¿Porque no me habían dicho que se van a casar?- le dijo Beth a Quinn dejándola sin palabras.

-Porque aún no se lo pido- le dije a Beth tratando de ayudar a Quinn, quien no salía de su asombro.

-Arruine la sorpresa- se quejó Beth.

-No, no arruinaste nada- la tranquilizo Quinn.

-Entonces si se van a casar- grito Beth emocionada.

-Sí, nos vamos a casar- grito también Quinn y la cargo.

Me uni al abrazo que habían formado y no hice nada más que suspirar profundo.

-Que opinan de este vestido- pregunto Quinn al separarnos.

-Me parece muy bonito- dijo Beth rodeándola.

-Para mí está perfecto- le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo logrando así ponerla nuevamente roja.

Me sonrió y le dijo a la señorita que la atendía que se lo iba a llevar, entro otra vez al vestidor y no tardó mucho en volver a salir, ese día yo no compre ropa puesto que no estaba dispuesta a gastar dinero en eso y a decir verdad seguía sin causarme mucha ilusión aparecerme por ahí.

De vuelta a la casa Beth como siempre se quedó dormida, pasamos a comprar la comida, aunque Quinn acostumbraba a cocinar para nosotras casi siempre.

-¿La despertamos?- me pregunto Quinn, refiriéndose a Beth.

-No, ya comió bastantes cosas, aparte si la despertamos corremos el riegos de sufrir su furia- la vi sonreír por lo que había dicho.

-Ok, entonces, que te parece si te das un baño, mientras yo preparo la cena- le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Subí a la que era mi recamara y me relaje con el baño, tanto que al salir la cama se me insinuaba para que me fuera a acostar.

-¿Cómo va el estudio?- le pregunte a Quinn mientras me sentaba en la mesa -¿qué?- le dije al ver su cara de asombro.

-Nunca antes te habías interesado por mi trabajo- me dijo asomándose por la barra de la cocina.

-Bueno tienes razón, pero ahora lo estoy haciendo, así que contéstame por favor- le dije.

-Pues, he tenido tiempos mejores- salía por la puerta de la cocina -hubo varios clientes que se arrepintieron en el último momento- puso cara de tristeza.

-¿Tenían algún tipo de contrato firmado?- le pregunte ayudándola a servir los platos.

-Jajaja, ósea que es cierto que los abogados lo quieren arreglar todo con demandas- se burló de mí.

-No, bueno tal vez- reí con ella.

-No licenciada, no firmamos nada, para mí todavía me basta con la palabra de las personas- me sonrió ampliamente.

-La palabra de las personas es en las que menos te puedes confiar- le dije ya más seria.

-Y, ¿en tu palabra puedo confiar?- me pregunto.

-No suelo dar mi palabra por cualquier cosa- le dije sirviéndome una copa de vino.

Nos quedamos en silencio reflexionando lo que acabábamos de hablar, bueno al menos yo sí.

-¿Porque le dijiste a Beth de la boda?- me pregunto mientras abría una botella de cerveza.

-Se dio cuenta de que las cosas contigo eran diferentes a lo que eran con Lexy y no le encontré otra explicación- esa era la verdad a medias.

La otra parte de la verdad era que no supe que contestarle cuando me pregunto si la quería más que a Lexy, como se supone que debía de medir el nivel de amor o aprecio que sentía por cada una de ellas, por un lado lo que sentía por Lexy, seguía intacto desde el día que decidí ponerle fin, y por otro con Quinn era todo tan diferente a lo que conocía, ella tenía una visión del mundo y de las personas muy diferente al de todas las personas con las que convivía, sin mencionar el hecho de que por mucho que quisiera negarlo ella y Beth tena una conexión que no le vi ni con Frannie, así que como contestar una pregunta sin respuesta.

-Y que vamos a hacer, fingir una boda, porque que yo recuerde tu y yo ya firmamos- me decía mientras comía.

-Supongo que sí, no sé, le viste la cara de emoción- sonreí al recordar la escena de la tienda de vestidos.

-Y que pasara el día que nos separemos- me dijo en un tono tan despreocupado que me atragante con el vino.

-Te doy mi palabra de que por mi parte jamás nos separaremos- y dicho eso me puse a comer sin decir nada más.

Terminamos de cenar sin decir una palabra más, típico de mí, y para ese momento creo que Quinn ya se había acostumbrado a mí y mis rarezas.

Al día siguiente era viernes y llego el momento en que tenía que ir a dejar a Beth con Chris y partir con rumbo a la mansión de mi padre.

-Maneja tu- le dije a Quinn legando al convertible.

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunto.

-En estos momentos de lo único que estoy segura es de que quisiera estar en mi casa contigo y Beth viendo una película, pero en vista de que no podre, insisto en que manejes tú- le di las llaves y camine al asiento del copiloto.

Subimos al auto y lo puso en marcha, yo no me había tomado la delicadeza de preguntarle si sabía manejar o no, y en otras circunstancias jamás la hubiera dejado conducir mi convertible por nada del mundo, pero no estaba pensando mucho en esos momentos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin verlo?- pregunto Quinn después de un buen rato de estar en silencio.

-No sé, más de 6 años- le dije con la cabeza pegada a la ventanilla.

-¿Qué les dirás que somos?- preguntaba como si no le importaran mis respuestas y la verdad lo agradecía.

-Que eres mi esposa- explique ya empezando a hiperventilar al reconocer las casa por las que pasábamos.

Durante los siguientes minutos que duró el trayecto no volvió a preguntar nada, solo se limitó a conducir.

-Buenas noches bienvenidas a la mansión Berry- se escuchó por el interfon – ¿a quién anuncio?- se escuchó el tono para responder.

-Rachel Berry- dijo Quinn sin pensarlo.

-Señorita, en seguida abro- y no había terminado de hablar cuando la reja se empezó a abrir.

Quinn puso en marcha el auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa.

Llegamos y Quinn detuvo el auto, vi como el valet le abrió la puerta y se bajó, sentí como abrió mi puerta y me extendió su mano para que me apoyara al bajar.

-Tranquila- me susurro al oído mientras subíamos las escaleras de la entrada.

Íbamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas y eso solo eso hizo que me mantuviera en pie, de haber ido sola no hubiera podido ni salir del auto.

Al entrar un hombre al que no reconocí nos pidió nuestros abrigos, se los dimos y pasamos al salón, dónde se encontraban todos los demás invitados, al caminar por la que muchos años fue mi casa me lleno de recuerdos, la casa tenia ahora otro estilo, era más minimalista, supongo que idea de Leroy, mi padre siempre había sido de ideas más conservadoras, y aunque a Leroy no lo conocía, era un decorador de interiores que otra cosa podría esperar.

-Espera- detuve a Quinn justo cuando iba a entrar al salón.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto viendo a todos lados esperando que nadie nos viera.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que iba tan metida en mi misma, que no me había puesto a pensar ni un poquito en Quinn, quien odiaba las reuniones como esa en la que estábamos y sin embargo ahí estaba, hermosa y con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ven- la jale y la lleve a las escaleras.

-No, no podemos subir- su cara era indescriptible.

-No puede ser- me detuve en frente de ella -tienes miedo- afirme sonriendo.

-No- ni ella misma se creyó eso.

-Vamos- tome su mano, pero no se movió -Quinn, que ha sido mi casa desde siempre, no hay nada que no pueda hacer- le explique esperando que me acompañara.

-Está bien- sentí como aflojo su mano y le sonreí.

Subí las escaleras sin fijarme en nada mas, que en el suelo, sabía exactamente lo que quería y en donde estaba, así como sabía que en el momento en que viera que esa ya no era la casa que me vio crecer me derrumbaría y no estaba lista para dejar que nadie me viera en ese estado autodestructivo.

-¿Eres tú?- pregunto Quinn haciendo que perdiera mi objetivo.

-Supongo que sí, estamos en mi recamara- no voltee a verla pero le explique.

Yo seguía removiendo uno de mis cajones, y es que dentro estaba algo importante para mí.

-Aquí está- dije alzando lo que había encontrado.

-¿Qué es?- se acercó Quinn.

-Póntelo- tome su mano y le puse un anillo de oro blanco y un diamante negro.

-No, ¿qué esto?- me quito su mano e intentaba sacarse el anillo.

-No te lo quites- le tome las manos suavemente -la mamá de mi papá me lo dejo de herencia, y bueno nunca lo dije pero siempre pensé en dárselo a la mujer que compartiera su vida conmigo y viceversa, así que te pertenece- mientras le explicaba le sonreí y la veía quedarse sin palabras.

-No puedo aceptarlo- me dijo entrecortadamente.

-Tienes que aceptarlo, y vámonos, que no quiero estar aquí- la volví a tomar de la mano y bajamos.

-¿Buenas noches, les traemos algo de beber?- pregunto uno de los meseros.

-Una copa de vino tinto y una cerveza- pidió Quinn y es que yo tenía atención puesta en el grupo de personas que platicaban y reían a no más de 20 metros de mí.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunto Quinn al oído.

-¿Rachel?- escuche una voz a lado de mí que no reconocí al momento.

-Jesse- voltee a verlo y seguía tan guapo como siempre.

-Que gusto verte- me sonrió y me abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo- le dije mientras me daba vueltas.

Me bajo y nos quedamos viendo fijamente.

Jesse Saint James, el único hombre que me había interesado sentimentalmente en toda mi vida, pero como todo lo que toque en una época, lo destruí, fue mi primer novio formal, tan formal que duramos más de 4 años juntos, comenzamos siendo unos niños y nos convertimos en adultos juntos, pero lo arruine.

-Estás hermosa- me dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Gracias- le sonreí ampliamente y es que solo él lograba hacerme sonrojar.

-No deberías de decirle ese tipo de cosas a alguien que no es tu esposa- vi a mi tía Sarah, hermana mayor de mi papá, acercarse.

-Hola hija- dijo al darme 2 besos en forma de saludo.

-Tía- mi relación con ella siempre fue limitada, siempre envidio lo que mis padres me daban y bueno transmitió esa misma envidia a mi prima Mandy.

-No sabía que te habías casado- le dije a Jesse fijando mi vista en el nuevamente.

-Como ibas a saberlo, si ya ni siquiera has de recordar nuestros nombres- dijo mi tía sarcásticamente.

-No la subestimes madre, recuerda que siempre fue una excelente estudiante y si retenía en su memoria todos los países del mundo y sus capitales, no creo que unos simples nombres se le hayan olvidado- llego mi prima a un lado de nosotros con una panza enorme.

-Mandy, un gusto verte- me acerque y la saludé -¿cómo has estado?- le pregunte, a pesar de las envidias de ella y de mi tía, siempre tuvimos una relación aceptable.

-Pues más gorda que nunca- se tocó su prominente panza y sonrió -pero estamos felices, verdad amor- y tomo la mano de Jesse dejándome sin palabras.


	14. Chapter 12

-Quinn, mucho gusto- se presentó sola, y es que yo aún no salía de mi asombro.

-Sarah Smith- mi tía le extendió la mano a manera de saludo.

- Mandy Saint James- repitió el gesto y yo sentí como si un balde de agua helada me hubiera caído encima –y él es mi esposo Jesse- lo jalo para que se presentara con Quinn.

-Mucho gusto- Quinn les sonreía a los 3.

-Y dinos Quinn, ¿no tienes apellido?- pregunto mi tía.

-Claro- volteo a verme y yo solo asentí con la cabeza –Berry-Fabray- dijo dejando a todos literal con la boca abierta.

-Quinn es mi esposa- les dije aclarando a todos lo que Quinn acababa de decir.

-Ya se me hacía raro que tuviera puesto el anillo de mi madre, estaba por llamar a seguridad- mi tía fue la primera en reacciona, aunque su sentido del humor era bastante extraño.

-Yo se lo di- le explique fingiendo una sonrisa por el chiste anterior.

-¿Porque te casaste?- me pregunto Jesse un tanto molesto.

-Puedes estar seguro que no fue porque la deje embarazada- el tono de su voz me había molestado y le conteste de la misma manera.

-Señoritas sus bebidas- llego el mesero hasta nosotras.

-Que fina, cerveza, como si no pudiéramos pagar más, mesero- llamo mi tía, y vi en la cara de Quinn las ganas de soltarle un golpe –llévate esto y tráele champagne- señalo la botella de cerveza y con su mano hizo un gesto para que se la llevaran.

-No es necesario- le dije al mesero y le pedí que se retirara con un movimiento de cabeza –si ella quiere cerveza, cerveza será- le dije a mi tía, quien se quedó callada pero bastante molesta.

La verdad era que yo tenía la misma imagen de las personas que tomaban cerveza, no dé en balde nací y crecí en esa familia, pero sabía que tenía que darle su lugar a Quinn y no podía negarle o pedirle que hiciera algo que ella simplemente no sentía, aparte ver la cara de mi tía, al defender a Quinn no tuvo precio.

-Mi aparato para escuchar está fallando o estoy escuchando a mi hermosa nieta Rachel- vi a mi abuelo acercarse en una silla de ruedas eléctrica.

El alma se me partió, era imposible que lo estuviera viendo así, la imagen que tenia de él era la de un hombre alto, fuerte, con abundante cabello, y ahora ante mi tenía a alguien que definitivamente no era el hombre con el que había peleado años atrás por defender a mi madre, quien a final de cuentas me dejo.

-No abuelo, tu aparato está perfecto, soy yo- me acerque y me agache un poco para quedar a su altura.

-Mi niña, estas hermosa, y enorme- me dijo acomodando sus lentes.

-Eso de enorme es imposible pero gracias- siempre lo recorde como un hombre frio y calculador pero ahora lo que daba era ternura.

-Siempre serás mi niña- me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo –perdóname, nunca pensé que me odiaría tanto por todo lo que te dije e hice- me dijo al oído.

-No te preocupes, los Berry somos más fuertes de lo que parecemos- me separe de él y le sonreí.

-No todos los Berry, solo tu- me sonrió y me apretó la mano.

-La comida está servida- escuche la voz de mi padre.

No se si no sabía que yo iría o simplemente no lo esperaba, pero en su cara reflejaba una inmensa sorpresa, tanta era su incredulidad que incluso se acercó a donde estábamos y se cercioro de que era yo la que estaba parada en medio de su salón.

-Hola- salió Leroy y saludo a Quinn.

-Hola- Quinn le respondió el saludo y le sonrió.

-Bueno nosotros pasamos al comedor- anuncio mi abuelo y mi tía, prima y Jesse lo siguieron.

-Hola hija- me saludo mi padre.

-Esto es para ti- de mi bolsa saque las plumas que le compre.

-Gracias- las tomo -no debiste molestarte- me sonrió pero no logro lo mismo de mí.

-No es nada solo son unas plumas con tu nombre y ya- le reste importancia, aunque cabe mencionar que el tono de mi voz era bastante serio y frio.

-Este también es de nuestra parte- dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho.

Mi padre comenzó a abrir la caja que le había dado Quinn, mientras yo la veía con el ceño fruncido por aquellos de _**"nuestra parte".**_

Cuando voltee a ver a mi padre y su regalo lo encontré con una enorme sonrisa y a Leroy en una situación similar.

-Es hermosa- dijo mi padre con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Quién es la pequeña?- pregunto Leroy.

En ese momento me mostro el regalo y era un portarretratos azul rey muy bonito con una foto de Beth, Quinn y yo.

Quinn siempre nos tomaba fotos, en todo momento, y esa que le había regalado la recordaba perfectamente, la tomo unos días antes, la foto nos mostraba a las 3 acostadas en el techo de mi auto, Beth estaba en medio de nosotras, sonriendo, mientras Quinn y yo le dábamos un beso en la mejilla que nos correspondía, en sí, la foto si era hermosa.

-Es Beth, la hija de Frannie- explique regresándole la foto.

-¿Y quién es esta hermosa mujer?- pregunto mi padre fijándose en Quinn.

-Quinn Fabray- extendió su mano -para servirle- le sonrió.

-Hiram Berry- le correspondió el saludo.

-Yo soy Leroy Berry- también se presentó.

-En realidad es Berry-Fabray- les dije haciendo que se quedaran en silencio.

-Sí, bueno, nos casamos no hace mucho- Quinn trataba de componer lo que había dicho.

-Me hubiera encantado estar ahí contigo- mi padre dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Él hubiera no existe- di por finalizada mi interacción con él.

Vi a Leroy tomarle la mano suavemente y no pude evitar sentirme incomoda.

-Pasemos al comedor- tome la mano de Quinn y la guie al comedor.

Cuando entramos ya todos estaban acomodados en sus lugares, el mío siempre fue a mano derecha de mi padre, pero después de tantos años no podía llegar exigiendo que se respetara mi lugar, así que espere a que todos se sentaran y así poder observar los lugares que quedaron vacíos.

-Vamos hija siéntate- me dijo mi abuelo señalando mi lugar de siempre.

Tome la mano de Quinn y la lleve junto a mí, le abrí la silla que estaba a lado de la mía y espere a que se acomodara para poder sentarme yo.

La mirada de Jesse siempre causo cosas en mí, y ese día no fue la excepción, Quinn no había soltado mi mano en ningún momento, ni estando ya sentadas en la mesa.

-Disculpe mi curiosidad señorita- hablo mi abuelo dirigiéndose a Quinn -pero quisiera saber ¿por qué su mano está tomando la de mi nieta?- termino de decirle mientras comenzaron a servir la cena.

-Ella es-.

-Le pregunte a ella, Rachel- me interrumpió antes de presentarla.

Me quede callada y todos hicieron lo mismo que yo, incluso dejaron de mover sus cubiertos.

-Mi nombre es Quinn- se levantó de la mesa y volteo a ver a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa -Berry-Fabray- el apellido lo dijo mirando a mi abuelo, supongo que porque todos los demás ya lo sabían.

-¿Berry-Fabray?- pregunto mi abuelo separándose de la mesa.

-Hace no más de 3 meses me case con su nieta- explico Quinn mientras volvía a tomar mi mano.

Mi abuelo sonrió de la manera en que lo hacía cuando estaba por cerrar un gran negocio, y conocía esa sonrisa a la perfección.

-Bien señora Berry-Fabray acompáñeme por favor- dirigió la silla de ruedas rumbo a la salida del comedor -y ustedes discúlpenos, sigan comiendo, en un momento volvemos- nos dijo a todos los restantes.

Quinn volteo a verme en el instante en que estaba por levantarme para evitar que se fuera con mi abuelo, porque por mucho que se viera y actuara diferente no dejaba de ser aquel hombre que nos hundió cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de su homosexualidad, y obviamente seguía siendo aquel que me dejo en cama por varios días después de habernos peleado a golpes, así que no iba a dejarlos solos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Todo va a estar bien-me dijo Quinn al momento que puso su mano en mi hombro -lo prometo- me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

Con eso tuve para quedarme sentada en mi lugar y dejarla irse sin decir o hacer nada.

-¿Dónde se conocieron?- pregunto Jesse.

-Es hermana de Frannie- le explique mientras cuchareaba mi comida.

-Y ¿qué es?, ¿qué hace?, ¿quién es su familia?- mi tía como siempre de interesada.

-Que le paso al abuelo- le pregunte a mi padre ignorando las preguntas de mi tía.

-Tiene cáncer en garganta- me explico con cara de pena.

-¿Como esta?- pregunte.

-Está en quimioterapia, pero aun no habido mejoría alguna- me dijo Leroy.

-Pensé que aún no te hablaba- volví a dirigirme a mi papá ignorando a Leroy.

-Recién de que enfermo vino y hablo con nosotros, dándonos su aceptación- lo vi tomar la mano de Leroy

-La próxima vez que asistan al médico has el favor de avisarme- le dije tratando de ignorar el gesto.

Y dicho eso di por terminada cualquier conversación que haya podido tener con ellos, nadie pregunto ni agregó nada a lo que yo había dicho, aunque podía sentir las miradas sobre mí.

No tenía ni idea de lo que ellos estuvieran pensando, solo sabía que mi mente no estaba en esa mesa, no, estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, en el despacho de esa casa, con Quinn.

Estaban por servir el siguiente plato pero yo impedí que lo hicieran con el mío, los bocados simplemente no me pasaban, y supongo que era comprensible, después de todo, era la primera vez en años que compartía la mesa con mi familia, estaba sentada enfrente del hombre que había destruido mi familia, mi prima la que siempre envidio lo que tuve estaba embarazada de mi único novio, mi abuelo al que siempre vi como un ser indestructible estaba enfermo de algo que lo estaba matando, y por si todo eso hubiera sido poco, la que estaba ejerciendo de mi esposa, estaba en una situación de la cual hasta yo le huía.

-Ya estamos aquí- anuncio mi abuelo abriendo la puerta del comedor.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunte a Quinn apenas la tuve cerca.

-Perfecto- me contesto y me sonrió dejándome más tranquila.

Espere a que ella terminara su platillo e hice que nos sirvieran a las 2.

Habiendo terminado la cena pasamos nuevamente al salón para seguir conviviendo, pero lo único que yo quería era irme a mi casa y terminar con esa tortura.

-¿Quinn me acompañas?- vi a mi papá señalarle el despacho.

-No creo que sea necesario- le dije tomándola de la mano.

-Déjalos, acompáñame por una copa- Jesse me tomo del brazo y prácticamente me arrastro hacia el jardín.

Yo voltee a todos lados esperando que Mandy me ayudara con esa situación pero no la encontré y mi tía estaba bastante entretenida platicando con mi abuelo.

-¿Ya no tomas vino?- me pregunto al ver que no tomaba la copa que me ofrecía.

-Si tomo, solo que tengo que manejar de vuelta a mí casa y soy consciente de que no llevare a Quinn con más alcohol en mi sangre de lo que puedo manejar- le explique mientras me sentaba en una banca que estaba en el jardín.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- me pregunto sentándose junto a mí.

-¿Porque la embarazaste?- revire.

El canto de los grillos se dejó oír alrededor del jardín, yo fije mi vista en el cielo y sentí la mano de Jesse sobre la mía.

-Después de que prácticamente desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra, no me quedaron ganas ni de respirar, me fui del país y estudie la universidad lejos de aquí, volví no hace mucho y al venir a buscarte empecé a salir con Mandy- lo voltee a ver y tenía una sonrisa de tristeza -te habías fijado que a las 2 se les forma un hoyito en las mejillas cuando sonríen- me dijo y logro hacerme sonreír -o que cuando se enojan cruzan los brazos de igual manera- levanto los hombros y miro al cielo -no tenía planeado casarme con ella ni mucho menos dejarla embarazada, pero bueno ahora solo me queda esperar que mi hija tenga los mismos rasgos que compartes con mi esposa- volvió a fijar su mirada en mí y sonrió.

-Lo que más me atrae de Quinn no es su físico- le comencé a explicar -sino la manera en que se diferencia de todos nosotros- sonreí al recordar que en un principio era eso mismo lo que no soportaba de ella.

-Me molesta de sobre manera que ella pueda tocarte y yo no- se levantó de la banca y aventó una piedra al pequeño lago que teníamos enfrente.

-Y a mí que te hayas casado con mi prima- me puse a su altura.

-Pero nada podemos hacer- dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-¿Alguna vez me amaste?- me pregunto volviendo a aventar otra piedra.

-Siempre, incluso cuando me buscabas para que regresáramos y yo te rechazaba- le explique poniéndome enfrente de él y abrazándolo.

-¿Y entonces porque no me aceptabas?- pregunto sin soltarme.

-Te amaba demasiado como para arrastrarte conmigo al espiral autodestructivo que yo misma construí- lo abrace más fuerte y me sentí segura como con nadie.

-Te hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo- correspondió mi abrazo.

-Lo sé, pero por eso mismo no lo permití- levante la cara y debido a que él era un poco más alto que yo tuve que alzarme un poco para encontrarme con sus ojos y él se agacho poco a poco.

-Siempre te amare- fue lo último que escuche de su parte antes de sentir su respiración sobre mis labios.

No supe bien en que momento me beso, solo sé que cuando reaccione le estaba correspondiendo, y también supe en ese momento que esa era nuestra despedida, después de casi 8 años de haber roto nuestra relación, era justo ahí, dónde estábamos terminando realmente.

-¿Interrumpo?-.


	15. Chapter 13

Detuve el beso inmediatamente, pero solo me separe un poco de Jesse, me recargue en su pecho para organizar mis ideas y también porque me escondía de aquella mirada verde que conocía a la perfección.

-No es lo que estás pensando- dijo Jesse soltándome y dando la cara.

-¿Entonces no estabas besando a mi esposa?- pregunto irónica.

-Bueno eso si… pero-.

-Déjalo Jesse- lo interrumpí y camine hacia el frente sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Quinn –déjanos solas- le pedí sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento- dijo cuándo paso junto a nosotras.

Lo vi entrar a la casa y a Quinn tomar asiento en la banca que minutos atrás compartí con Jesse, respire profundo y me senté junto a ella, fijando mi vista en el lago, donde ella también miraba.

-¿También me vas a decir que no es lo que estoy pensando?- me dijo sin mirarme.

-No, te voy a decir que es lo más honorable que he hecho por el en los últimos 8 años- le explique si mirarla a la cara.

-¿Y por tu prima también hiciste lo honorable?- pregunto un tanto irritada.

-Ella sabía en lo que se metía cuando se casó con él- le conteste de la misma manera.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto ya más tranquila.

Me quede pensando en lo que conllevaba su pregunta, pero al parecer tarde en procesarlo, porque de repente la vi levantarse.

-Espera- la tome de la muñeca –las cosas no son tan simples como parecen- me levante y quede pegada a su cuerpo.

-Estoy dispuesta a escuchar tu explicación- se soltó de mi agarre.

-Bien, ¿podemos irnos a casa?- le suplique.

-No, le prometí a tu padre que hablarías con el- se separó de mí.

-No debiste de haber hecho eso- lo que había hecho me molesto y se lo deje ver en mi tono de voz -aparte esta por llover- comencé a sentir las gotas de agua caer en mi piel -creí haberte dicho que no volvieras hacer ese tipo de cosas- y dicho eso entre a la casa hecha una furia.

Justo cuando estuve dentro la lluvia comenzó más fuerte, tanto que se escuchaba truenos.

-¿Y Quinn?- me pregunto mi padre.

-No sé- y pase de él directo a la mesa de las bebidas.

Tome una botella de agua mineral y más de uno de los meseros se me quedaron viendo raro, aunque supongo que fue normal, me habían visto con una copa de vino en la mano toda la noche.

Mi historia con el alcohol era bastante complicada, empezó por el tiempo en que mi vida era un desastre completo, por aquellos días mi familia se caía a pedazos y yo veía todo sin poder hacer nada, nadie ponía atención en lo que yo hacía, así que comencé a beberme hasta el agua de los floreros, todo en ese entonces para mi carecía de sentido, todo me parecía insignificante y siempre tenia alcohol en las venas, no había bebida que no combinara con el alcohol, jugo, café, agua, de todo, aunque aprendí de la peor manera que a veces huir es peor que quedarse, tanto, que por años no probé no una gota de alcohol, pero después de todo en mi profesión es casi un requisito poder aguantar horas platicando con los clientes con un vaso o copa de alcohol en las manos.

-Nosotras nos vamos- les dije a todos apenas vi a Quinn entrar empapada.

-No pueden irse con esta lluvia- dijo Leroy.

-Y menos si Quinn esta mojada- complemento mi papá.

-Vámonos Quinn- ignore lo que me habían dicho anteriormente.

-Rachel- se acercó Jesse a mí –me acabas de decir que no ibas a arriesgar a Quinn, ¿no lo piensas cumplir?- me pregunto dejándome sin palabras.

Jesse tenía razón, no estaba pensando con claridad, no era mucho el trayecto que debía de manejar, pero la lluvia era muy fuerte y si alguien sabia de accidentes automovilísticos era yo.

-Bien, pero yo me voy a dormir- y sin esperar respuesta salí de ahí y me dirigí a la que era mi recamara.

Entre en mi recamara y por primera vez me fije en ella, me quede parada en la entrada y me recargue en el marco de la puerta, todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba, el enorme ventanal que dejaba ver mi balcón y gran parte del jardín, mi enorme cama estilo oriental que estaba pegada a dicho ventanal, las paredes pintadas de blanco y rosa, mi librero empotrado a la pared, mi closet que prácticamente era una recamara contigua, mi alfombra que indicaba el camino a la puerta que tenía el ventanal para así poder salir al balcón y mi escritorio con mi laptop y un mini componente, aunque tal vez me estaba perdiendo de algo, tenía una extraña sensación.

-Dijo tu papá que en tus cajones hay ropa limpia, que si me podías dar alguna para cambiarme- escuche a Quinn detrás de mí.

No le dije nada pero pase al interior de la recamara, camine hasta el clóset y lo abrí con sumo cuidado, sabía que lo único que encontraría mi ropa acomodada de la misma manera en que la había dejado la última vez, pero seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación.

-Supongo que con esto estarás bien- le entregue un bulto de ropa.

-Sí, con esto está bien- me sonrió y se metió al baño.

Volví a dar otro vistazo a mi recamara y no lograba sacarme esa sensación de mí, me quite los tacones y camine por la alfombra que me llevo hasta el balcón, salí así, descalza y pude sentir la humedad del piso, pero no tenía frio, también sentí el olor de la tierra mojada y recorde los días que viví en esa casa, en el balcón había varias sillas de jardín en las que solía tomar el sol cuando no tenía nada que hacer, o en las que cada noche antes de dormir salía a leer un buen libro. Tome asiento en una de ellas, la que estaba más pegada al ventanal y por ende no estaba tan mojada, recorde que lo que más amaba de mi recamara era la vista que me daba, razón por la que me empeñe en tener dicho ventanal, en frente de mí, tenía la piscina y la cancha de tenis, los recuerdos fueron tantos que sin darme cuenta las gotas de lluvia se confundían con mis lágrimas.

-Perdóname- escuche la voz de Quinn y sentí como puso su manos en mis rodillas.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte quitando mis manos de mi cara y viéndola ahí recién bañada –te vas a enfermar- me levante e hice que también se levantara.

La tome de la mano y di unos pasos para entrar a la recamara, pero volví a sentir que no se movió como en las escaleras, voltee a verla y puso suficiente fuerza como para jalarme y dejarme a un paso de su cuerpo, yo había podido controlar mis lágrimas, pero supongo que mis ojos rojos fue un gran delatante de que había llorado, corto la distancia que había entre nosotras y me abrazo fuerte, me pego a su pecho y en cuestión de segundo de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, mis lágrimas volvieron a salir sin previo aviso.

-Perdóname- volvió a repetir mientras acariciaba mi cabello –soy una estúpida, no debí de haberte hecho venir, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice- seguía hablando y no se le veían ganas de parar –perdóname, perdóname- no dejaba de repetir.

Las lágrimas habían cesado y yo me sentía más tranquila, pero Quinn parecía estar a punto de entrar en shock, repetía que la perdonara desesperadamente, así que me despegue un poco, todo lo que pude porque me estaba apretando bastante, sentí que mi cara roso la de ella y respire profundo el olor de su piel, empecé a dejar besos en su cara que iban desde so oreja hasta la comisura de sus labios, cuando di el último beso su mirada y la mía se encontraron, y aquellos ojos que la mayoría de las veces eran tan oscuros que era imposible saber que eran verdes, en esos momentos eran claros, y me di cuenta por primera vez que eran hermosos, y no solo por el verde indescriptible, no, su mirada era la de alguien puro, sin malicia, e inocentes, mirada que solo le conocía a Beth y a Britt, cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos me encontré con sus labios que efecto del frio estaban más rojos que de costumbre, aunque eso no lo puedo asegurar, jamás me había fijado en sus labios antes, de mirar sus labios regrese a sus ojos que ahora solo mostraban expectativa, recorte la pequeña distancia que separaba nuestros labios y la bese.

No era un beso intenso, ni tampoco apasionado, y mucho menos de esos que das en medio de la desesperación, este era tranquilo, sin otra intensión que la de dejar fluir todo lo que sentíamos en ese momento, sus labios eran suaves, y el sabor de su saliva era fresco, daría más detalles, pero la verdad es que dejo mi mente en blanco, como la ves que me beso cuando le mostré el cuarto oscuro, aunque en esta ocasión, era consciente de lo que estaba siendo, sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda y yo hice lo mismo con sus brazos, sus manos subieron por mi cuello y puso presión para que no me separara de ella, cosa que no tenía pensado hacer, yo me abrace a su cuello y seguí disfrutando del beso, de pronto y sin pensarlo nuestras lenguas se encontraron en el camino del beso, eso logro que el beso cambiara radicalmente, a pesar de estar al aire libre y con una lluvia bastante fuerte, el calor que emanaba de nuestros cuerpo fácilmente podía opacar lo anterior, pero no podía dejar que las cosas continuaran, así que muy a mi pesar abrí mis ojos y deje de poner presión en su cuello, ella pareció entender, porque me soltó y detuvo el beso, aunque no separo sus labios de los míos.

-Perdón- pego su frente a la mía.

-Deja de decir eso- tomo su cara e hice que me mirara a los ojos –que te quede claro que todo lo que hago lo hago porque quiero, y puedo hacerme cargo de mi misma- termine por sonreírle.

Quinn correspondió mi sonrisa y nos volvimos a abrazar. Después de estar unos minutos así me di cuenta de que Quinn temblaba en mis brazos, y recorde que acababa de bañarse, la tome de la mano y la dirigí al interior de la recamara, cerré la puerta y corrí al baño por una toallas, al volver encontré a Quinn en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, al verme me sonrió y me acerque dejando las toallas en la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto al ver que la cubría con una delas toallas.

-Tienes que secarte- fue mi única explicación

-Espera- tomo una de las toallas que estaba en la cama e hizo lo mismo que yo hacía con ella.

Cuando termino de secar mi cabello, espero a que yo terminara de hacerlo y después se ubicó detrás de mí.

-También tienes que secarte- me susurro al oído y sentí como comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido.

No dije nada, pero sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo cuando termino de hablarme, bajo el cierre con delicadeza y pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por mi piel, de repente ya no sentí su roce, ni su cuerpo detrás del mío y voltee buscándola.

-Me iré a cambiar al baño, tu hazlo aquí- me extendió una muda de ropa interior y se metió al baño con otra en la mano.

Cuando salió yo ya me había puesto una camiseta para dormir y tenía otra en la mano para que Quinn se la pusiera.

-Gracias- la tomo y se la puso.

Yo estaba completamente sin palabras, como la primera vez que la vi en ropa interior en mi casa, aunque antes estaba segura de que solo era simple incomodidad, aunque en ese momento ya no sabía si era eso, o que tenía un cuerpo realmente hermoso, como ella.

-¿Vienes?, me pregunto metiéndose dentro de las cobijas.

-Sí, claro- camine y repetí la acción de Quinn.

-Ahora si me vas a contar tu historia con el cabeza de borrego- me dijo al apagar la luz.

-¿Cabeza de borrego?- pregunte al no entender a quien se refería.

-El esposo de tu prima- me aclaro.

-Odia que le hagan burla de su cabello- le dije riéndome un poco por el sobrenombre.

-Y yo odio que besen a mi supuesta esposa pero bueno- me contesto riendo también.

-Haber, primero tendría que comenzar por explicarte la relación que llevo con mi tía Sarah y con mi prima Mandy- me levante un poco y me recargue en la cabecera.

-Te escucho- tomo la misma posición que yo.

-Mi tía y mi padre siempre han tenido cierta rivalidad- comencé a decirle –ella es la primogénita de mis abuelos, así que por derecho le correspondían las riendas de los despachos jurídicos, pero al ser mujer mi abuelo no lo permitió y puso a cargo a mi papá, mi tía había dedicado toda su vida a cumplir todas las expectativas de mi abuelo cosa por la que a la edad de 30 años ella aún no se casaba ni tenia hijos, al poco tiempo de que mi papá se hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar se casó con mi mamá y me tuvieron a mí, lo que me convirtió en la primer nieta de don Derek Berry, cosa que no le gusto a mi tía y al año de mi nacimiento dio a luz a Mandy, se casó y se dedicó a ser la mano derecha de mi papá, conforme íbamos creciendo me di cuenta de las diferencias que hacia mi tía, y más de una vez la escuche decirle a Mandy que no debía ser mi amiga porque yo tenía todo lo que les correspondía a ella, y siempre la hizo competir conmigo en todo, si yo tenía un auto, ella tenía que tener uno más bonito, si me compraba un vestido ella también tenía uno igual, en todo siempre era así, y obviamente los novios no fueron la excepción, desde que yo empecé a salir con Jesse supe que iría tras de él, y lo consiguió- levante mis hombros y di por terminada mi explicación.

-Bien, ya sé porque dijiste que tu prima sabia a lo que se atenía casándose con él, pero no me has dicho porque besarlo fue lo más honorable- con sus manos hizo unas comillas al decir honorable.

-Mi vida está definida por 3 etapas, he ido de la luz a las sombras y luego a esto que soy ahora, cuando Jesse y yo comenzamos la relación estaba en la etapa de la luz, mi vida estaba llena de felicidad y él era una parte importante de eso, siempre fue un buen chico, después de unos cuantos años juntos yo cambie y él era tan perfecto que dejo que le hiciera cosas que sabía que le hacían daño sin reprocharme nada, al contrario, parecía que mientas más lo lastimaba más se enamoraba de mí, hasta que en un pequeñísimo momento de claridad me di cuenta de que él no se merecía lo que le hacía y no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor que mandarle un mensaje de texto diciéndole que ya no quería esta con él y que nuestra relación había terminado, eso fue lo último que el escucho de mí, aunque no se quedó quieto y me busco por bastante tiempo, tiempo en el que no cedi, después recapacito y se fue de la ciudad, no sé, el me dio más de 4 años de felicidad y yo simplemente lo deje, él y nuestra historia merecían un mejor final, así que hice lo que me parece correcto al terminar una relación- le termine de explicar y me acosté.

-Por una parte son entendibles sus actos- se acostó también.

-¿Me estás diciendo que también hubieras embarazado a mi prima?- me levante ligeramente para verla a la cara.

-No- se rio ligeramente -eso es físicamente imposible, solo estoy diciendo que si yo hubiera estado en su posición también me hubiera aferrado a cualquier cosa que me recordara a ti- la vi sonreírme.

-¿Entonces estas tranquila con mi explicación?- le pregunte respondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Sí, claro, mientras no se te ocurra ir enmendando tus errores de la misma manera con todo el mundo por mi perfecto- me dijo sin moverse de su posición.

-No te preocupes, no hay muchas personas a las que tenga que pedirles perdón y menos de esa manera- termine de decirle y me voltee dándole la espalda.

Después de unos minutos la escuche suspirar varias veces y sentí como pegó su cuerpo a mi espalda.

-Rachel, ¿estas dormida?- me pregunto en un susurro.

-No, necesitas algo- hice el amago de levantarme pero me lo impidió poniendo su mano sobre mis costillas.

-Quiero decirte algo importante- no le dije nada ni me moví esperando a que continuara –Finn tenía razón, me gustas... pero no como amiga ni nada de eso... me gustas como mujer- escuche como exhalo como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

No le dije nada, pero voltee mi cuerpo para poder verla de frente y la vi ahí, iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal, sonriéndome y sentí su pierna encima de la mía, lo que hizo me acercara todo lo que pude a Quinn.

-Tú también me gustas- no supe de dónde salió eso pero ya lo había dicho -pero estoy enamora...- puso su dedo índice sobre mis labio y me impidió continuar.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa- y me beso intensamente.

Desperté por los rayos de sol que entraban por el ventanal, trate de moverme para evitar que me siguiera dando pero un brazo en mi vientre me lo impidió.

-Buenos días- en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo que más me gustaba de Quinn no eran sus ojos, ni su sonrisa, ni siquiera su forma de ser, no, era su voz, ese tomo que es diferente a cualquier otro, como toda ella.

-Hola- le conteste.

Sentí como aflojo su brazo y me voltee quedando de frente, la vi y estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, tenía sus ojitos entre cerrados porque también le lastimaba la luz, pero aun así me estaba sonriendo, cosa que más causo ternura y le sonreí ampliamente.

-Buenos días- volvió a decirme pero ahora se acercó y me beso.

-Ya me habías saludado- le dije cuando se separó de mí.

-Ok, entonces regrésame mi saludo- y volvió a besarme.

Sonreí y moví la cabeza en forma negativa al ver su actitud.

-Porque no te bañas en lo que yo recojo la recamara- me dijo mientras salía de la cama.

-Bien- me levante de la cama y camine hacia el baño -gracias- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Mientras me bañaba, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, no podía creer que hiciéramos semejantes declaraciones y lo hallamos tomado con tanta tranquilidad, digo éramos la representación humana del agua y del aceite, y desde cuando a mí me gustaba tanto al grado de confesárselo, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio total, y no solo por mí, sino también por ella, que no se supone que odiaba todo lo que yo representaba, eso estaba bastante raro, y lo mejor era hablar con ella, pero como hablar con una persona que cuando se ven involucrados sus sentimientos pierde el sentido de la razón y se deja llevar por sus emociones y termina diciendo lo primero que se les viene a la cabeza, como le explicaba yo a Quinn que para mí, sentimentalmente hay 2 tipos de personas, las que me gustas y de las que me enamoro, y Quinn no era alguien que podría entrar en la categoría de las personas de las que me enamoraba, eso era todo un desastre, peor que el que dejaría una explosión nuclear.

Salí de bañarme y vi la recamara bien recogida, la cama tendida y vacía, Quinn no estaba.

Me puse unos jeans, una playera y unos zapatos bajos, nada del otro mundo, baje y a la mitad de las escaleras comencé a escuchar voces, risas y más voces.

-Entonces ella se paró toda digna y dijo _**"está bien, si no quieres creerme perfecto, no me importa, yo sé que no es cierto"**_ y se fue dejándonos a su madre y a mi sin palabras- todos comenzaron a reír ante lo contado por mi padre.

-Pero miren quien despertó- dijo me abuelo –nuestra bella durmiente- me sonrió y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que los acompañara.

-Siento la demora- me disculpe mientras entraba al comedor –no recordaba lo buena que es esa regadera- comencé a saludar uno por uno de beso en la mejilla.

-No hay problema, mi tío nos tenía muy entretenidos con tus historias de cuando era un bebé- me dijo Mandy apenas llegue con ella.

-Pues no deberías hacerle mucho caso, le gusta exagerar las cosas- le dije y puse mi mano sobre su vientre a modo de saludo hacia su bebé.

-Exagerar las cosas- dijo Jesse con una sonrisa en su cara – ¿como cuando hiciste que el chico de las palomitas en el cine las revisara una por una para cerciorarnos que ninguna era de caramelo?- termino de decir y todos soltaron la carcajada.

-Eso no es cierto- le dije a Quinn en el oído y deje un ligero beso en sus labios -buenos días- le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Hay el amor- escuche a Mandy decir.

No sé por qué pero voltee a ver la cara de Jesse y en sus labios había una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos una gran tristeza.

-Y ¿ya tienen nombre para la niña?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en mi lugar.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una niña? Pregunto mi tía en un tono molesto.

-Yo se lo dije- le explico Jesse.

-¿Cuando?- Mandy, le pregunto en el mismo tono que mi tía.

-Anoche, cuando hable con ella- Jesse siempre se había caracterizado por no darle importancia a las cosas insignificantes.

-¿A qué hora hablaste con ella?- le pregunto a Jesse – ¿madre estuviste tu presente?- se dirigió a mi tía – ¿de que hablaron?- pregunto atropelladamente Mandy.

Todos en la mesa nos quedamos callados, mi padre, mi abuelo y mi tía porque no tenían ni idea de cuando hablamos y bueno Jesse y yo siempre fuimos de decir la verdad, y la verdad en esos momentos no era lo mejor, así que decidimos quedarnos callados.

-Estuvimos en el jardín, poco después de que te retiraras, tu madre no estuvo porque estaba platicando con tu abuelo, y hablamos de todo un poco, nosotras le contamos como nos conocimos y a él se le lleno la boca de orgullo al hablarnos de su próxima hija- le explico Quinn con una gran naturalidad que hasta yo le creí.

-¿Eso es cierto Jesse?- le pregunto Mandy.

Jesse volteo a verme instintivamente y le di a entender que se apegara a la historia que Quinn estaba contando.

-Si claro- fue lo único que dijo.

-Ustedes disculparan, pero es que las hormonas me tienen muy susceptible- comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila, todo está bien- le dijo Quinn mientras le acariciaba la espalda cariñosamente.

-Entonces Quinn- mi tía llamo su atención –supongo que sabes la historia entre estos 2- dijo señalándome a mí y a Jesse.

-Se, lo que tengo que saber- le respondió fríamente -y ¿entonces tiene algún nombre?- volvió a preguntar mirando a Mandy.

El desayuno siguió entre platicas sin sentido, resulto que no tenían nombre para la niña y estaban a menos de 2 meses para que se aliviara, poco después de terminado en desayuno Leroy se reunió con nosotros, aunque para ser sinceros yo no me había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

-Quinn me permites un segundo- le dijo Leroy a Quinn.

-Si claro- le contesto y se levantó de su lugar –ahora vuelvo- me sonrió y se agacho para dejar un beso sobre mis labios.

Me quede viendo hacia la puerta por donde se habían ido y me pregunte _**"¿qué demonios tenían todos con hablar con Quinn a solas?".**_

-Parece que nos quedamos solos- la voz de mi padre me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Voltee a todos lados para cerciorarme de lo que decía y si en efecto estábamos solos.

-No por mucho- me levante de la silla y puse mi servilleta sobre la mesa.

-Espera- me tomo de la muñeca –por favor- me dijo cuándo voltee a verlo.

-Suéltame- no le grite pero por mi tono de voz sabía que era mejor que lo hiciera.

-Lo siento- me soltó –solo quiero hablar contigo- estaba por salir cuando entendí todo.

-Y ¿por eso hiciste que mi esposa te prometiera que hablaría contigo?- camine de regreso hacia él – ¿por eso hablaste con el tipo ese para que se llevara a Quinn?- ahora si había gritado

-Sabes que él no es un tipo, es mi esposo también- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Para eso querías hablar conmigo?- verlo defender al tipo ese lograba sacar lo peor de mí.

-No, ¿quiero saber cómo estás?- su voz era suave.

-Cómo quieres que este, si mi vida es una puta farsa- no pude continuar porque me abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hiram, ¿Qué diablos haces?- escuche a mi abuelo detrás de mí, no voltee a verlos, pero supuse que entraron todos.


	16. Chapter 14

-Respétame y respeta mi casa- me dijo firme pero sin gritar.

-Sabes, desde el mismo instante en que pise esta casa ayer sentí algo que no cuadraba- me toque el labio pues sentí algo derramase, me había golpeado tan fuerte que me saco sangre –entre a mi recamara y sentí lo mismo pero más fuerte- comencé a caminar al rededor del comedor –no sabía que era, pero ahora me has dado la respuesta- me detuve nuevamente frente a el –ahora sé que esta no es mi casa, que esa no es mi recamara y que esta -dije señalando a todos los presentes –no es mi familia- vi a través de su mirada el dolor que le causaron mis palabras y sé que estuvo mal, pero me dio gusto.

Para cuando le dije eso Leroy, ya estaba a su lado tomándolo de la mano.

-Tú no te mereces ser parte de esta familia- escuche a Leroy justo cuando estaba por salir.

-¿Perdón?- le pregunte.

-No tienes una idea de lo que esta familia ha pasado, eres tan egoísta que piensas que solo eres tu- me volvió a gritar.

-¿Yo, egoísta?- le grite irónicamente –bien, quieres hablar de egoísmos, perfecto- me acerque lentamente a él –y que me dices de no poder tener tus pantalones en su lugar y meterte con un hombre casado y con familia solo porque te enamoraste- le dije empujándolo levemente.

-Sabes que, ya estas grande como para que sepas lo que todos te ocultan- no me aventó pero su mirada estaba llena de rencor –tu madre ya no hacia feliz a tu papá, ella solo lo quería por su dinero y su apellido, o porque crees que te abandono- sonrió de una manera triunfante.

-Y ¿esa es tu gran verdad?- le dije sonriendo irónicamente.

Su cara era indescriptible, y ahí supe que esa era su última carta, había llegado a su límite, lo colme poco a poco con mis actitudes hacia él y término explotando así, pero no contaba con la experiencia que me habían dejado los años de llevar a la gente a su propio límite.

-O lo siento- puse cara de pena –arruine tu victoria- le dije irónicamente.

-Eres una perra igual que ella- me dijo apretando la mandíbula.

-Al parecer el que no sabe nada de esta familia eres tu- me aleje un poco y me acerque a mi abuelo por atrás de la silla –porque no le platicas a tu yerno Leroy que paso cuando llamaste de la misma manera a mi madre- le dije sin quitarle la vista de encima a Leroy.

-No creo que sea necesario- definitivamente ese ya no era mi abuelo.

-DILE!- le grite tan fuerte que se asustó.

-Llegamos al extremo de los golpes- dijo mi abuelo con un halo de voz.

-Y ¿me está amenazando?- pregunto Leroy con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

-No, jamás volvería a meter las manos al fuego por ella, pero quiero que te des cuenta de algo, y no porque me interese lo que pienses de mi- volví a ponerme frente a ellos –quiero que te tragues tus palabras- le dije al oído.

-Creo que ya es suficiente- se metió mi papá.

-Valla eres capaz de permitir que tu marido me llame perra, pero saltas a defenderlo a la menor provocación- le dije irónica.

-No es eso, solo creo que los 2 se están pasando- tomo la mano de Leroy y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Yo seré una perra, pero jamás destrozaría un hogar por caliente- le grite.

Lo vi detenerse y voltear a verme con una rabia en sus ojos que me hizo ver que lo había conseguido, lo había quebrado.

Sonreí al ver como se soltó de mi padre y paso como un remolino por todos hasta llegar a mí, me empujo con tanta fuerza que caí sobre un mueble, lo que él no sabía era que podía ganarme en fuerza, pero no en perseverancia, inmediatamente Jesse y mi padre se le fueron encima para evitar que me volviera a pegar, me levante pero no demostré el dolor que sentía y camine hacia ellos.

-Ya es suficiente Rachel- me decía Jesse tratando de calmarme.

Pase de él y volví a enfrentar a Leroy.

-Que pasa, te dolió darte cuenta que eres peor que una perra- se soltó de mi padre otra vez y me abofeteo.

Fueron fracciones de segundo las que cerré los ojos por el impacto, pero cuando las abrí encontré a mi padre sobre Leroy pegándole, sonreí ante lo que estaba viendo porque lo disfrutaba, pero en cuestión de segundos deje de hacerlo y me di cuenta de que estaba mal, había llevado a su límite a mi padre también y estaba siendo uno de esos daños colaterales de los que alguna vez le hable a Quinn.

-Ya basta- tome a mi padre de un brazo y Jesse del otro, solo así pudimos levantarlo.

-¿Ahora estas feliz?- me dijo Leroy al levantarse.

-Yo no te dije que me pegaras- no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo ahora que tenía la soga en el cuello.

-Eres una cínica- me grito.

-Valla, se ve que tienes un gran concepto de mi- le sonreí con saña.

-Ya es suficiente Rachel- me dijo Jesse poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Cállate Saint Jame, o también quieres colaborar con los conceptos sobre mí- le grite y solo lo vi agachar la cabeza y hacerse para atrás -alguien más que piense que es suficiente- les pregunte a todos a sabiendas de que nadie diría nada.

-Yo pienso que es suficiente- Quinn salió de entre mi prima y mi tía.

No puedo describir lo que sentí cuando la vi con su cara de preocupación, fue tan fuerte que todo el enojo que tenía se convirtió en arrepentimiento y me dieron unas ganas enormes de correr a sus brazos como la noche anterior y no soltarla nunca.

-Yo no sé qué te vio una chica tan buena como Quinn- escuche a Leroy justo detrás de mí –pero espero que te deje pronto- y la calma que me había dado Quinn con solo una mirada se la llevo el aire.

Voltee inmediatamente y me le fui encima, le pegue varias veces antes de que mi padre y Jesse se metieran.

-Vamos Rach, suéltalo- me gritaba Jesse.

-Leroy, déjala- gritaba mi padre.

-Rachel, que no vale la pena- me seguía gritando Jesse.

-Sí, vamos demuéstrale a tu mujer que no vales la pena- gritaba Leroy.

-Cállate Leroy- le decía mi padre.

Y mientras yo seguía soltando golpes y lo tenía contra la pared.

-Rachel, Rachel- al escuchar la voz de Quinn mi mente reacciono, pero mi cuerpo no estaba por la labor de soltarlo -amor, por favor, amor- me abrazo fuerte por detrás y puso fuerza para que dejara de mover mis brazos.

No tarde mucho en controlarme completamente y en soltarlo, Quinn al notar que me había relajado me soltó, aunque me jalo hacia atrás previniendo que volviera a golpearlo, le di mi mejor mirada de odio y lo avente un poco para después tomar la mano de Quinn y salir de ahí.

-Vuelve cuando quieras hija- me grito justo antes de salir.

-Déjalo amor- se interpuso Quinn en mi camino de vuelta por el -hey, Rachel mírame- tomo mi cara y con fuerza hizo que la mirara -olvídalo, olvida todo, vamos por nuestra hija y olvidemos todo- me dijo con cariño y suplica en su voz.

-Vamos por nuestra hija- repetí esa frase y salimos de ahí.

De camino al loft Quinn manejo, los golpes y descuidos que había tenido en la adolescencia estaban haciendo estragos en mí, mi mano me comenzó a doler al igual que mi pierna, así que deje que ella manejara, durante el trayecto no hablamos de nada, pero cada que podía volteaba a verme y me sonreía, o tomaba mi mano y la besaba, y en los semáforos se acercaba y me besaba.

El trayecto me sirvió para darme cuenta de que tal vez si valía la pena intentarlo con ella, siempre jugué a lo seguro, poniendo estereotipos de la gente con la que salía, pero y si había llegado el momento de dejar de tener el control de todo y simplemente dejar que todo fluya, tenía muchos problemas en la cabeza, como para darle cabida a otro, así que estaba decidido, _**"que pase lo que tenga que pasar".**_

-Voy por Beth en lo que te limpias- me dijo Quinn bajándose del elevador en el piso de Christine.

-Ok- le sonreí y ella respondió de igual manera.

Entre al loft y subí inmediatamente a mi recamara, o la de Quinn, como sea era la misma.

-Bueno- conteste mi celular todavía limpiándome la cara.

-Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa, como se te ocurre armar semejante lio- escuche a Santana realmente molesta.

-No se dé qué me hablas- le dije fingiendo demencia.

-¿A no?- pregunto irónica -¿entonces porque diablos Saint James, me llamo para decirme que te había peleado a golpes con tu padrastro?- me dijo con el mismo tono.

-El tipo ese no es nada mío, y ¿desde cuándo era amiga de Jesse?- pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Eso es irrelevante, quiero que me digas ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?- no había bajado la guardia.

-Santana- le dije tranquila.

-Lo siento- bajo el tono de su voz -sé que si las cosas fueron así, fue porque no tuviste otra opción- esa era la Santana que contaba con toda mi confianza.

-Gracias- le dije sinceramente.

-De nada, quieres que vallamos a cuidarte- dijo refiriéndose a ella y a Britt.

-No es necesario, gracias- escuche voces y la puerta cerrarse -San, tengo que irme- me despedí.

-Está bien, llámame si me necesitas- me dijo justo antes de colgar.

-Mami- se me aventó a los brazos para la cargara.

-Mi amor- la alce pero me dolió mi mano.

-Quinnie está enferma- voltee a verla y era cierto, tenía el semblante demacrado.

-¿Has estado así toda la mañana?- le pregunte un poco sorprendida porque no lo note.

-No, comencé a sentirme mal en el auto- me explico y se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Que no estaban juntas?- pregunto Beth acostándose junto a ella.

-Sí, pero no dormí muy bien anoche y me quede dormida-le explique mientras ponía mi mano sobre la frente de Quinn para revisar su temperatura.

-¿Ya le dijiste de lo que te pedí?- me pregunto Beth.

-¿Que te pidió?- pregunto Quinn.

-Ustedes sí que son tal para cual- sonreí –me pidió un celular y le dije que tenía que conversarlo contigo- le explique mientras la veía hacer pucheros.

-Y ¿qué dices?- pregunto Beth empezando a brincar en la cama.

-Beth, Quinnie está enferma, ¿lo recuerdas?- pregunte haciendo que parara.

-Lo siento- se disculpó –entonces sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo puedes tener- termino diciendo Quinn.

-Pero no te lo llevaras al colegio- le advertí.

-Y ¿entonces que chiste tiene?- pregunto molesta.

-Son las condiciones tómalo o déjalo- le dije.

-Está bien- dijo sin que le agradara mucho la idea y salió de la recamara.

-Bien, entonces ya que arreglamos un problema, sigamos con el otro- voltee y me enfoque en Quinn -te dije que te haría daño- le dije sonriendo.

-Valió la pena- sonrió ampliamente –Si, lo valió- me acerque y le di un beso en la frente -no quiero estar enferma también- explique y tome el teléfono.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto tratando de levantarse de la cama.

-Llamo al médico, no te muevas- le dije y con la mano le pedí que se volviera a recostar.

-No quiero a ningún doctor son malos- me dijo asiendo pucheros.

Le sonreí y salí de la recamara para poder hablar sin molestarla.

-Dijeron que está de vacaciones- le informe a Quinn –¿qué tipo de doctor toma vacaciones?- dije un poco alterada.

-Tranquila Rach- me sonrió, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado -Ya estaré bien- tomo mi mano y cerró los ojos para descansar.

Después de unos minutos de estar tomándole la mano me separe de ella y busque el termómetro, no podía estar sin saber que le pasaba, con mucho cuidado abrí su boca y le metí el termómetro debajo de la lengua, ella se sentía tan mal que ni lo noto, a los pocos minutos lo saque al escuchar el sonido que me avisaba que estaba listo y me di cuenta que tenía 39.6, comencé a quitarle las cobijas con las que se había tapado así como el exceso de ropa.

-Beth, ¿estaba Christine con ustedes?- le pregunte entrando a su recamara.

-No, ella se fue muy temprano porque tenía una urgencia- me explicaba mi bebé.

-Gracias- le sonreí y salí de su recamara.

En ese momento maldecí, mi falta de confianza en los demás, si hubiera sido una persona normal y coherente no había mas que tomar el directorio y buscar algún médico, pero no, como no me gustaban los extraños en mi casa no podía hacer eso, ni siquiera tenía un directorio, solo el de mi celular, comencé a buscar a alguien que me pudiera ayudar.

Después de revisar mi lista de contactos más de 4 veces comenzaba a desesperarme, pero una luz al final del túnel apareció.

-Bueno- escuche del otro lado del teléfono.

-Santana, necesito que me des el teléfono de Jesse- estaba tan desesperada que ni siquiera la salude.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿la enana está bien?- note la preocupación en su voz.

-Si nosotras sí, es Quinn que tiene casi 40 de temperatura y al estúpido del doctor se le ocurrió salir de vacaciones- le explique rápido.

-Espera te voy a enlazar la llamada- y dicho eso ya no dijo nada más.

-Bueno- escuche la voz de Jesse.

-Jesse, necesito que vengas a mi departamento- le dije rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?-me pregunto un tanto preocupado.

-Quinn tiene casi 40 de temperatura y no sé qué hacer- le explique.

-Tranquila, lo importante ahorita es que se le baje, métela a bañar con agua fría, lo más fría que puedas- me decía tranquilo.

-¿Le pongo hielos a la tina?- pregunte.

-Tampoco, solo agua fría, y ya tranquila voy para allá- cuando dijo juro que sentí que volvía a respirar.

-Bien, pídele la dirección a Santana, por favor, y Jesse, no tardes- sin esperar nada más le colgué.

Subí a la recamara y la encontré toda tapada hasta la cara, camine hasta el baño y abrí la llave de agua fría, deje que la tina se llenara y salí por Quinn.

-Tengo frío- me dijo cuando sintió que le quite las cobijas.

-Lo sé, pero necesito que se baje la temperatura, por favor- la vi negar con la cabeza.

-No quiero- hacia pucheros como los de Beth cuando estaba enferma.

-Quinn por favor- le rogaba mientras seguía peleando por quitarle las cobijas.

Logre quitarle las cobijas y la ropa había sido mucho más fácil, solo le deje la ropa interior, después de todo no había porque desnudarla completamente, tome aire y la cargue hasta la tina, ya ahí la baje con mucho cuidado y es que temía su reacción cuando sintiera que estaba fría, pero pareció molestarle solo al principio, porque a pesar de que temblaba no se quejó para nada.

-Cántame- me dijo tiritando por el frío.

-¿Que te canto?- era tan tierna que me fue imposible negárselo.

-Lo que sea- la temperatura no cedía y Jesse no llegaba.

Respire profundo y me mentalice, llevaba años sin cantar nada, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por ella.

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

(Cuando haces tú mayor esfuerzo, pero no tienes éxito)

When you get what you want, but not what you need

(Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas)

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

(Cuando te sientes tan cansado, que no puedes dormir)

Stuck in reverse

(Atascado en reversa)

When the tears come streaming down your face

(Cuando las lágrimas corren por tu rostro)

When you lose something you can't replace

(Cuando perdiste algo que no puedes reemplazar)

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

(Cuando amas a alguien, pero se desperdicia ese amor)

Could it be worse?

(¿Podría ser peor?)

Lights will guide you home

(Las luces te guiarán camino a casa)

And ignite your bones

(Y encenderán tus huesos)

And I will try to fix you

(Y yo intentaré repararte)

La vi sonreír y al volverle a poner el termómetro me di cuenta de que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente a 37.4, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Me gusta como cantas- me dijo mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo.

-Si prometes dejar que el doctor te revise te canto lo que quieras- le dije mientras la ayudaba a secarse.

-Lo prometo- me sonrió y se sentó en un banco que estaba dentro del baño.

-Ponte esto- le di solo ropa interior y escuche el timbre -voy a abrir, por favor, solo vístete, ya vengo para ayudarte- acaricie su mejilla y me nació darle un beso en los labios.

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido posible con una toalla en las manos.

-Jesse, ya era hora- abrí la puerta y no era precisamente lo que esperaba -¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunte pero inmediatamente me enfoque en lo importante -Jesse, vamos a ver a Quinn- y corrí con Jesse a mis espaldas hacia mi recamara.


	17. Chapter 15

-Rachel, si no te quedas quieta te voy a tener que pedir que me esperes afuera- me decía Jesse mientras revisaba la respiración de Quinn.

-Lo siento, es que llevas más de 15 minutos revisándola y no dices nada- le dije mordiéndome las uñas.

-Rachel, voy a estar bien, déjalo que haga su trabajo- me decía Quinn mientras me sonreía.

-Ya, ¿y ahora resulta que te gustan los doctores?- le dije un tanto molesta.

-No, pero si no mal recuerdo tenemos un trato- me sonrió y logro que le sonriera también.

-¿Cómo está la enfermita?- entro mi padre con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- prácticamente le impedí el paso a la recamara.

-Rachel, no pasa nada- me dijo Quinn.

-Al menos ya se de quien aprendió tan buenos modales la princesa de esta casa- me sonrió y paso de mí.

-Bien, bueno yo me siento bien, falta ver que dice el doctor- les sonrió a los 2.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Beth?- le pregunte con un poco de temor a su respuesta.

-Bajo y nos ofreció algo de tomar- me dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Dejaste al tipo ese con mi hija?- le grite.

Y antes de que me contestara baje lo más rápido posible.

-Mira Rach, el hombre del super mercado- se acercó Beth a mí apenas me vio bajar las escaleras.

-Beth, retírate a tu recamara por favor- le pedí fijando mi vista en Leroy.

-Pero Rach estamos platicando- me reprocho.

-Dije a la recamara Beth- la vi a los ojos -por favor- le pedí sin levantar la voz.

-Hasta luego señor- se despidió de Leroy con la mano.

-Adiós pequeña- se despidió de la misma manera.

En cuanto vi que la puerta de la recamara de Beth se cerró camine hacia la terraza sin decirle nada a Leroy.

-Tienes una hermosa casa- me dijo saliendo conmigo a la terraza.

-Supongo que si- le dije sacando un cigarro de mi chaqueta.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?- me pregunto.

-No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia- le dije y prendí el cigarro.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y yo no iba a hablar, de hecho estaba ahí buscando tranquilidad, y él me había seguido.

-Lo siento- me dijo poniéndose a mi lado -no pienso que seas una perra ni mucho menos, es solo que tu actitud me sobre paso- me explico mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-No te preocupes, no tendrás que soportarme más- le dije sin mirarlo.

-Rachel, ¿quieres saber cuál es tu mayor problema?- me pregunto sin moverse de su posición –bien, te lo diré, te estas aferrando al pasado y eso no te deja ser feliz- se puso justo enfrente de mí.

-No sabes lo que dices- le dije y camine en dirección contraria.

-Como quieras, pero se consiente de que ahora estas formando tu propia familia y para que ellas sean felices debes serlo tú también- me dijo caminado hacia mí –contéstame algo ¿Quinn, no vale la pena?, ¿Beth, no vale la pena?- me pregunto viéndome a los ojos y después entro al loft.

Lo que decía tenía bastante sentido, pero como hacía para no sentir el enojo de solo verlo, aunque tal vez ya iba siendo tiempo para que yo lo dejara ir, después de todo, jamás permití que se acercaran a mí, después de todo lo que paso, y pensándolo como una persona adulta y razonable que era, nunca supe los motivos que hicieron que todo acabara, y después de todo estaba casada con Quinn para poder darle una familia estable a Beth.

"El señor Leroy Berry tenía razón"

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunte a Jesse entrando a la recamara.

-Bien, solo es un refriado común- me explico mientras hacia una receta.

-Te lo dije- me sonrió Quinn.

-Sí, y yo te dije que te ibas a enfermar, pero no me hiciste caso- le correspondí la sonrisa y me acerque a ella.

-Que yo recuerde te mande a bañar ayer- se metió mi padre en la conversación.

-Y lo hice, pero la vista que tiene la recamara de Rach- tomo mi mano –me pareció tan perfecta que fue inevitable salir a verla- le explico mientras me veía.

-Sí, es hermosa- suspiro –sabias que esa recamara ella sola la pensó y decoro- le explico sonriendo ampliamente.

-Pues entonces déjame decirte que tienes unos excelentes gustos- me apretó la mano.

-¿Y lo dudas?, yo nunca lo haría, después de todo se casó con una hermosa mujer- le dijo mi padre dándole 2 palmaditas en sus piernas.

-Bien, aquí están los medicamentos, le puse inyecciones, y pastillas- me dijo Jesse entregándome la receta.

-¿No podían ser solo pastillas?- pregunto Quinn con cara de asustada.

-Podría ser pero vas a tardar más en recuperarte- le explico Jesse.

Quinn no le dijo nada pero me volteó a ver con ojitos de súplica, yo tampoco era muy fan de las inyecciones, pero sabía que así se recuperaría más rápido.

-Quinn- me acerque a su oído –es lo mejor, por favor- le dije en forma de súplica.

-Hazle caso, aparte ella es experta en el tema de poner inyecciones, ella te las puede poner- dijo Leroy desde la puerta.

Todos a excepción de Quinn le dimos una mirada de reproche, y es que eso no tenía por qué haberlo dicho.

-Leroy, ya fue suficiente- se levantó mi padre.

-Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar- me di cuenta que decía la verdad.

Cuando llevas años trabajando con gente que te miente aprendes a descubrir la sinceridad en la mirada de todo el mundo.

-Está bien- término cediendo Quinn.

-Bien, ahora lo importante es que descanses- le dijo Jesse recogiendo sus instrumentos.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- no iba a dejar que se fuera sin cobrar por sus servicios.

-100 dólares- me dijo tan tranquilo como siempre.

-¿Qué?- grito Quinn levantándose de la cama –pues si no me operaste de nada- trato de salir de la cama pero seguía débil.

-Quinn, tranquila, está bien- me puse a su lado para que dejara de intentar levantarse.

-Pero con ese dinero podríamos dar de comer a un refugio entero- sonreí ante su dramatismo.

-Quinn, con esto- le extendí el billete a Jesse -no le das de comer a nadie- le sonreí y regrese a su lado.

-Aun así, es mucho- parecía molesta.

-Bien, ya va siendo hora de que se vallan, después de todo la enfermita tiene que descansar- les señale la puerta.

-Tienes toda la razón- me dijo mi padre acercándose a Quinn -ya vendremos en otra ocasión- le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias- le sonrió Quinn -pero yo les llamo después- puso cara de pena.

-No te preocupes te entendemos- Leroy se acercó y también dejo un beso en su frente.

Los vi salir de la recamara y los acompañe a la puerta de entrada, solo les asentí con la cabeza a modo de despido.

-¿Porque vinieron esas personas?- pregunto Beth bajando por las escaleras.

-Tu tía Quinn está enferma y uno de ellos es médico- le explique mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

-Hiram me dijo que era tu papá- comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

-Sí, lo es- le dije quitando mi cabeza.

-¿Y tu mamá dónde está?- me pregunto volviendo con mi cabello.

-No lo sé, hace mucho que no la veo- le explique un tanto incomoda – ¿quieres que veamos unas películas con Quinn?- le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, pregúntele cuál quiere ver- le di una nalgada y la vi subir corriendo la escalera.

Tome el interfon que me enlazaba con el portero y le pedí que mandara un mensajero para que fuera por las medicinas de Quinn y otra de mantenimiento, y es que en mi recamara no había televisión y necesitaba que pasaran una de las que estaba en el cuarto de entretenimiento, para no molestar a Quinn y hacerla caminar al cuarto.

-Bien, entonces tenemos kill bill 1 y 2, Mamma mia y mulan 1 y 2- les dije a Beth y Quinn, que estaban acostadas en la cama.

-La que quieran- dijo Quinn desganada.

-¿Te sientes muy mal tía?- le pregunto Beth abrazándola.

-Un poco pequeña- le sonrió sin fuerzas.

-¿Ya te tomaste tu medicina?- le volvió a preguntar Beth.

-Beth, porque no vas a arreglar tus cosas del colegio, para el lunes- le dije dejando las películas encima de la televisión.

-Ok- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y salió de la recamara.

-Te voy a poner la inyección- le dije mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta.

-En esta situación puedes hacer conmigo lo que tú quieras- me sonrió.

-Gracias, pero solo quiero que te sientas mejor- comencé a preparar las cosas.

Ya no dijo nada y se volteó sobre sí misma en la cama, quedando boca abajo.

-Te podría cambiar que me cantes por otra cosa- me dijo pegada a su almohada.

-Lo que quieras- estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

-¿Segura?- insistió.

-Que sí, lo prometo, voltéate- le pedí sonriendo.

Ella hizo lo que le pedí y le baje un poco el bóxer que tenía puesto, le puse la inyección y la escuche soltar algunos suspiros.

-Ya está- le acomode el bóxer -prometo que te sentirás mejor- me acerque por atrás y le di un beso en la nuca.

-Está bien- me dijo para después acomodarse para dormir.

La vi taparse y fue inevitable que sonriera al verla tan tierna, la cubrí un poco y salí de ahí con las películas en mano para la recamara de Beth.

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas, primero las que Beth quería y después unas de acción.

-Hola- las 2 volteamos al escuchar la voz de Quinn detrás de nosotras.

-¿Qué haces levantada?- me pare del sillón en el que estaba y me acerque a ella.

-Estoy bien, solo aburrida- me sonrió y tomo mi mano caminando hacia el sillón del que me levante.

-Estamos viendo películas- dije sentándome junto a ella.

-Pues veámosla- le sonrió a Beth y asintió con su cabeza, dándole entender a Beth que podía ponerle play.

Me acomode bien en el sillón y abrí mi brazo para que Quinn pudiera recargarse en mí, cosa que entendió y no tardo en acomodarse en mi pecho, minutos después de estar en esa posición sentí a Beth sentarse del otro lado y se acostó en mis piernas, cosa que me causo risa.

De pronto me encontré entre 2 hermosas rubias dormidas, termine de ver mi película y me levante con cuidado para no despertar a ninguna de las 2.

-¿Y Beth?- me pregunto Quinn al entrar al cuarto de entretenimiento.

-La subí a su recamara- me senté junto a ella.

-¿Y ahora vienes por mí?- me sonrió y se recargo en mi hombro.

-Sí, ahora vengo por ti- la abrace e hice el intento de cargarla -aunque me encantaría que pudieras hacerlo tu sola- le dije jugando con su cabello.

-Está bien, solo porque ya cargaste a una rubia- se levantó y tomo mi mano.

Subimos a la recamara y la metí en la cama, la tape un poco y le di un beso en la frente.

-No te vayas- me dijo antes de que saliera de la recamara -quédate conmigo- se hizo a un lado de la cama.

-Ok, pero no te aproveches de mi- le dije sonriendo y caminando hacia la cama.

-No, si no me vas a dejar aprovecharme no te quiero aquí- soltó la carcajada y acomodo una almohada en mi lugar.

Me cambie de ropa y me metí a la cama.

-Espera- me dijo cuando estaba por apagar la lámpara -quiero que me cuentes lo que paso en tu casa- se acercó a mi cuerpo.

-No- le dije y abrió los ojos más de lo normal -primero me vas a decir que pasaba por tu cabeza cuando decidiste dejar de vivir con Russel- le pregunte sonriendo y la vi cambiar su gesto.

Ella correspondió a mi sonrisa y se acomodó en la cama, se veía mucho mejor de cómo había estado, lo que me confirmo que las inyecciones fueron la mejor elección.

-Russel, nunca fue el mismo padre conmigo que el que era con Frannie, siempre hizo muchas diferencias, en un principio yo trataba de hacer todo lo que hacía Frannie para que me quisiera de la misma manera, pero no duro mucho, me di cuanta pronto de que por más que hiciera nada iba a cambiar con él, comencé a llevarme bien con la gente del servicio, empezaron a platicarme de sus vidas, de sus familias, y simplemente me enseñaron a ver el mundo cono ellos lo hacía, aunque si te soy 100% sincera, siempre tuve esa extraña sensación de incomodidad cuando los veía a mi alrededor sirviéndome, o diciéndome "niña Quinn", así que conforme fui creciendo y conociendo a gente como- guardo silencio y agacho la cabeza –como-.

-Como yo- le dije entendiendo el porqué de su actitud.

-Si, como tú- me dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-No pasa nada, reconozco lo que soy y no soy- pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la pegue a mi cuerpo.

-Bueno- se acomodó en mi pecho y siguió relatando -cuando empecé a intimar más con personas así, me di cuenta de que no era algo que quería para mí y puse mi distancia con gente así, siempre fui la freaky-Fabray, un día no soporte más las peleas y me fui a vivir con mi nana, supongo que no es una gran historia- termino de hablar y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en mi abdomen por encima de mi playera.

-Fuiste muy valiente- dije acariciando su cabello.

-¿Porque lo dices?- me pregunto sin moverse de su lugar.

-Nunca tuve la necesidad de salir de mi casa, pero cuando lo hice no fue por las razones correctas, ni al lugar adecuado- la vi levantarse ligeramente y clavo sus ojos en los míos.

-¿Puedes ahora contarme?- me pregunto sonriendo.

-Bien, pero tampoco es una gran historia- le advertí -mi vida siempre ha sido esta que tengo, no sé, autos, viajes, dinero, todo, pero un día todo cambio, todo empezó cuando mi tía Sarah llamo a mi madre interrumpiendo nuestras vacaciones en Italia, a las que cuales solo fuimos mi madre y yo, le dijo que teníamos que regresar para no sé qué y bueno al día siguiente estábamos en un avión que nos traía de vuelta, llegamos a la casa y se nos hizo raro ver el auto de mi padre, estacionado enfrente de la casa, entramos y cada una se dirigió a su recamara, yo entre a la mía y después de un momento comencé a escuchar gritos, a mi madre llorando, salí y encontré a Leroy a medio vestir en el pasillo, nos quedamos viendo un momento y después puse atención en mi papá que se encontraba de la misma manera, rápidamente ate cabos y bueno ya imaginaras lo que encontró mi mamá, la vi irse encima de Leroy y reaccione rápido para evitar que se pegaran después de todo él es hombre y bueno, ese día mi papa se me calló del altar, ese día mamá lo corrió y se dedicó a destruir todo lo que le recordara a él, no salió de su habitación en semanas, y yo para ser sinceras tampoco la busque, supuse que necesitaría su tiempo, aparte no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le debía de decir, una tarde el auto de mi abuelo estaba fuera del colegio, llegue a las oficinas y camine como siempre con la cabeza en alto, llegue a su oficina y en cuanto entre comenzó a decirme que mi mamá había tenido la culpa de lo que había pasado, que no había sabido ser una buena esposa, bueno un sinfín de tonterías que dejaban ver como la culpable de todo a ella, lo cual no me pareció y me enoje, yo comencé a decirle que el enfermo era su hijo y cosas así- Quinn se levantó de mi pecho y se me quedo viendo –lo, se, estuvo mal pero estaba enojada, y bueno él me estaba haciendo daño, no había porque no hacerle lo mismo- le explique, logrando que volviera a su lugar –la pelea fue tan fuerte que llegamos a los golpes, obviamente me dejo súper mal, dure días en cama, respirar incluso era doloroso, poco después de eso mi madre desapareció, mi padre regreso a la casa, pero ya venía con Leroy para que e instalara- levante los hombros y deje de hablar.

-¿Qué paso después?- me pregunto.

-Nada, en cuanto entre a la universidad me fui de mi casa y listo, pasaron 2 años y deje de verlos- le explique respirando profundo.

-Hasta ayer- aseguró.

-Hasta ayer- repetí.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- me dijo levantándose y sentándose enfrente de mí.

-Supongo que si- levante los hombros y me acomode para escuchar lo que tenía que decirme.

-No creo que sea justo para tu papá que lo trates así- me dijo seria.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- le dije con cara de incredulidad.

-Sí, y no es que esté de acuerdo con él- me dijo al ver mi reacción –es que a veces hacemos cosas sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias, pensamos que es lo mejor o simplemente no pensamos- me dijo tomando mi mano –pero debes de intentar hablar con él- termino de decir con una leve sonrisa.

-No puedo- le dije.

-No quieres- me contesto rápido.

-No me interesa seguir hablando de esto- me acomode en la cama y apague la luz.

Era la segunda persona que me daba a entender lo mismo en un solo día, estaba preocupada por Quinn obviamente, pero no me gustaba que hablaran de ese tema en especial, perdía la paciencia fácilmente, esa noche trate de dormir pero me fue imposible.

-Buenos días- salude a Quinn entrando a la recamara con una charola.

-Hola- saludo Beth, con cubiertos y servilletas en la mano.

-Buenos días- sonrió ampliamente Quinn -¿qué hacen aquí?- nos preguntó sentándose en la cama y acomodando las cobijas.

-Como estas enfermas decidimos traer el desayuno- le explico Beth aventándose a la cama.

-Pensé que no te gustaba comer en la cama- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-Supongo que exageraba un poco- le sonreí y puse la charola en la cama.

Comenzamos a desayunar todas entre las hazañas de Beth, aunque no saliera siempre tenía cosas que contar, Quinn y yo solo asentíamos y la incitábamos a que nos contara más.

Ese día me había levantado temprano y encontré a Quinn pegada a mi cuerpo como cuando nos quedamos en casa de mi padre me levante con cuidado para no despertarla, salí de la recamara y me dirigí a la de Beth, entre sigilosamente para no molestar, pero me encontré con una Beth despierta, de hecho la vi tendiendo su cama, no me escucho llegar y pude contemplar lo que hacía, a los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me sonrió y me abrazo fuerte, después bajamos a la cocina y preparamos el desayuno para Quinn.

Me arrepentí de como la había tratado la noche anterior y esa fue mi manera de pedirle disculpas.

-Gracias- se acercó a mi Quinn y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada- le sonreí -solo fue un desayuno- le explique levantando los hombros -¿cómo te sientes?- le pregunte.

-Me siento mejor que ayer, creo que dormir acompañada me ayudo- me sonrió.

-Yo creo que la medicina te está haciendo efecto- la verdad me puse nerviosa.

-Si tú lo dices- levanto los hombros y camino hacia el baño.

Recogimos las cosas de la cama y las bajamos.

Después de cambiarnos salimos un poco y es que el día estaba bastante lindo, no había mucho sol, ni mucho frio, caminábamos por central park de la mano las 3, Quinn me platicaba de su estudio y de cómo sería perfecto poder hacer ahí en el parque una sesión fotográfica.

-Creo que tienes razón- le dije pagando los helados que compramos.

-¿En qué?- pregunto comiendo un poco.

-Estoy haciendo las cosas mal- le explique sin mirarla.

-Tal vez sean las pastillas o la enfermedad pero no te estoy siguiendo- me dijo.

-Que tal vez va siendo hora de que deje a mi familia acercarse a nosotras- llegamos al lago.

-Me parece perfecto- tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la mía -no te presionare- vimos a Beth correr tras un perro.

-Deberíamos ir por su teléfono- le dije sonriendo.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo con que tenga uno- me dijo caminando tras ella.

-Se lo prometiste- le dije.

-Estaba enferma- se excusó.

-Le compraremos un teléfono y listo- sentencie y di por terminada la conversación.

Vimos detenerse a Beth y jugar con el perro.

-Me dijo que quiere un perro- me informo Quinn.

-Imposible- le dije sin pensarlo.

-¿Porque?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Soy alérgica a los animales- le explique tranquila.

-Noooo- parecía sorprendida.

-Si- le conteste sonriendo por su reacción.

-Y ¿no has ido al doctor?- me pregunto.

-Sí, tengo que ponerme unas vacunas pero no me las he puesto- le explique.

Ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza, nos sentamos en el pasto esperando a que Beth terminara de jugar con el perro, al ver anochecía decidimos volver a la casa.

El lunes por la mañana Quinn ya se sentía mucho mejor, nuestro trato no había cambiado, seguíamos dándonos muestras de cariño, aunque ella más que yo.

-¿Podemos ir al cine en la tarde?- pregunto Beth desde el asiento trasero.

-No sé, si no tengo mucho trabajo si- le dije sin quitar la vista del camino.

-¿Que no te basto con el fin de semana?- le pregunto Quinn sonriendo.

-No es lo mismo, ¿verdad Rach que no es lo mismo?- se metió entre los 2 asientos.

-No Quinn, no es lo mismo- voltee a verla y le sonreí.

Ella correspondió mi sonrisa y a los pocos minutos llegamos al colegio.

-Buenos días- nos saludó la miss de Beth.

-Hola- le dije y Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?- pregunto la miss.

-Si claro- dijo Quinn.

-Pórtate bien- le dije a Beth y le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Adiós pequeña- dijo Quinn repitiendo lo que hice.

Caminamos detrás de la miss y nos mirábamos entre nosotras, no sabíamos de lo que quería hablar.

Entramos y cuando me di cuenta Quinn tenía pegada a sus labios los de Finn.


	18. Especial

El ver a Rache y Britt en aquella situación más que hacerme sentir incomoda me molesto bastante, aunque no estaba muy segura del porqué.

Santana fue la primera en reaccionar, y Britt la primera en responder, explico que le pidió a Rachel que durmiera con ella porque tenía miedo, la cara de Santana era más dura y seria de lo que estaba cuando discutíamos, comenzó a hacerles preguntas en tono molesto, pero Rachel la detuvo rápidamente, preguntándome la razón por la que estábamos ahí, yo seguía sin decir palabra y es que la imagen que tenia de Britt sobre la espalda de Rachel se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, Santana le dijo lo que había pasado a su manera, y eso hizo que respondiera y comenzáramos a discutir de nuevo, decidí terminar la discusión y opte por irme a dormir al sillón, pero Rachel inmediatamente se negó, trate de hacerle ver que para mí estaba bien, pero no cedió, y por lo contrario hizo que Santana me diera la recamara, lo cual me pareció bien, aunque inmediatamente me di cuenta de que en cuanto saliera de esa recamara Britt y Rachel volverían a estar solas, lo que por alguna extraña razón, que en ese momento me era inexplicable, le pedí a Britt que se fuera a acostar conmigo, a lo que ella muy inocentemente le pidió permiso a Rachel, la que no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Caminamos a la habitación y Britt tenía una sonrisa extraña en la cara.

-¿Qué te hace sonreír?- le pregunte suavemente.

-¿Aun no lo sabes?- me pregunto entrando a la recamara.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- le dije tomando mi ropa de dormir.

-Ya lo entenderás- y diciendo eso se metió al baño.

Nos acostamos y no paso mucho tiempo para que escuchara a Britt hablar dormida lo que me causo gracia, trate de conciliar pero al escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrar no pude.

Al cabo de una hora volví a escuchar la puerta y puse atención en los ruidos casi imperceptibles que había fuera de la habitación, pasaron unos minutos y escuche como daban la vuelta a la perilla de la puerta, lo que provoco que me acomodara rápidamente en mi lugar y cerrara lo ojos.

Estaba acostada de lado y al abrir un poco mis ojos vi a Rachel buscar unas cosas en los cajones, después entro al baño y escuche cuando abrió la regadera, me senté a la orilla de la cama y espere hasta verla salir.

Cuando lo hizo vi en su cara la sorpresa de encontrarme ahí en esa posición, repase su cara y encontré unos golpes casi imperceptibles, supuse que Santana tenía algo que ver con eso, me levante y le pregunte si estaba bien, a lo que me contesto con una hermosa sonrisa y me hizo saber que sí, camino hacia la puerta y la detuve, ¿porque?, no sé, solo sabía que necesitaba algo más de ella que una simple sonrisa, la tome de la muñeca y quede pegada a ella, sin importarme que anteriormente me haya dejado saber que no le gustaba que la tocaran, acerque mi mano a su ceja, la que estaba más lastimada, y la toque, esperaba que se quitara o que se molestara, pero para mi sorpresa no hizo nada de eso, al contrario, cerró los ojos y dejo que apoyara un poco más mi mano, hice un recorrido nuevamente de su cara y encontré, lejos de ver los golpes, sus facciones, sus labios, su nariz, su frente, todo, y simplemente me encanto lo que veía, era como cuando se respira profundo y sientes que los pulmones se llenan de aire, pero al momento sientes que no lo puedes soportar más, y así paso, no lo pude soportar más y acerque mis labios a los suyos, pero justo antes de apoyarlos contra los suyos recorde las palabras de Britt.

_**"Aun no te das cuenta".**_

Y eso hizo que cambiara el rumbo y solo le diera un beso en la comisura de los labios, la vi abrir los ojos y le sonreí, aunque no sé si porque me puse nerviosas o porque sus ojos chocolate me lo impusieron.

Esa noche soñé con su sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por la voz de Britt, que estaba teniendo una discusión muy entretenida, sonreí al verla y me dispuse a vestirme, cuando termine de hacerlo me di cuenta de que Beth ya había bajado y hablaba en un tono molestos, lo que me indico que tenía que bajar, estaba por terminar de bajar cuando pregunte la razón por la que Beth peleaba con Rachel, a lo que solo me respondió que había invitado a desayunar a Christine y a Sandy, lo que para ser sinceros me molesto un poco, y es que no entendía como podía ser tan descarada, sabia y confiaba en que Rachel no le había dicho nada de nuestro acuerdo, entonces Christine tenía la versión oficial, aquella en la que Rachel y yo éramos novias, con tal compromiso que incluso ya vivíamos juntas, y ella seguía apareciendo así como si nada, bajaron Britt y Santana y se presentaron, cosa que tampoco fue de mi agrado, por el trato que se daban las 3 entendía que por mucho que Santana y ella pelearan siempre estarían juntas, tenía una conexión que no tenía con nadie más, y con Britt ni decirlo, entre ellas también existía una conexión que solo le había visto con Beth, y verla ahí, siendo amables con Christine me hacía sentir mal, sobre todo por Santana, de Britt era de esperarse que se presentara siendo amable, si así se había presentado conmigo, pero Santana no, y no porque me interesara que fuéramos amigas, pero no estaba bien que se llevaran mejor con Christine.

Después de las presentaciones respectivas y de que Sandy y Beth atosigaran a Santana con preguntas de su música, las invite pasar al comedor, todas me hicieron caso a excepción de Rachel y Christine, las que se quedaron en el salón.

-Hey tu- escuche a Santana decir -¿cómo se llama?- pregunto pero seguía sin hacerle caso.

-Quinn- me dijo Britt.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije.

-Tu no vas ahí- me dijo Santana refiriéndose al asiento -vas aquí- señalo el asiento derecho a la cabecera.

-Gracias- le dije sentándome en donde me dijo.

Espere a que todas tomaran su lugar y a que Rachel regresara, cuando lo hizo me sonrió de tal manera que se me olvido la molestia que tenía, desayunamos tranquilas y Rachel parecía poner toda su atención solo en Beth, pero en un momento determinado tomo mi mano y no la soltó en todo el tiempo que duramos en el comedor.

Al terminar todas se levantaron y salieron de nuevo al salón, yo me quede al final y llame a Beth, llevaba días pensando en la idea de hacer que tuviera responsabilidades, y ese era el momento exacto para ponerlos en práctica.

-Ayúdame a recoger la mesa- le dije y vi en su cara el desagrado.

-¿A qué?- me pregunto.

-A levantar la mesa- le dije tranquila.

-Para eso está Mary- me dijo un tanto molesta.

-No tengo idea de lo que hace Mary, pero a partir de hoy, recogeremos las cosas que utilicemos- le explique

-A Rachel, no le va a gustar lo que me haces- frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

En ese momento entro Rachel y pidió explicaciones de lo que estaba pasando, le conté lo que le había pedido a Beth y me dijo casi exactamente lo que Beth me había dicho, lo que provoco que me molestara y se lo hice saber a través de mi mirada, ella pareció entenderlo y le dijo a Beth que hiciera lo que yo le pedía, salió disparada y me desconcerté hasta que Beth empezó a aventar todo y a hacer pucheros, sonreí ante lo que veía y salí de ahí.

Al salir me encontré con Britt quien me informo que Santana había propuesto salir en la noche, y que en ese momento estaban viendo que ponerse, le sonreí y la vi correr hacia su recamara, yo seguí mi camino y como supuse que Rachel estaría en su despacho, camine hacia él.

Al tocar la puerta inmediatamente se escuchó respuesta, entre y me senté en el lugar que se me señalaba, instintivamente le dije que yo podría cuidar de Beth mientras ella salía con sus amigas, aunque realmente estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que me dejara ir con ellas, Rachel pareció ofenderse cuando le dije que no se preocupara por nosotras, y como siempre me dio mi lugar.

Eso, que me diera mi lugar aunque en realidad no fuéramos ni siquiera amigas, hacía que cada día me intrigara más, como era posible que una persona como la que me describía Puckerman pudiera actuar como Rachel lo hacía conmigo o con Beth.

Hizo que llamara a mis amigas y las invitara a salir con nosotras, lo cual aceptaron gustosas, después de llamarlas comenzamos a platicar sobre nuestras respectivas noches y a pesar de que en un principio me había parecido un poco tonta la explicación que me dio Britt después vi que era lo que en realidad había pasado, me acerque a Rachel que estaba recargada en el escritorio y volví a poner mi mano sobre su piel, pero ahora sin miedo a que me rechazara, sabía que no lo haría, sentí como el momento de la noche anterior se repitió y nuestros ojos volvieron a quedar fijos, su mirada ya no reflejaba lo mismo que reflejaba siempre, incluso la noche anterior era misma de siempre, pero esta era sencilla y autentica, no era la de la mujer que tenía todo bajo control.

Estaba por volver a caer en el encanto de Rachel nuevamente como la noche anterior, pero pude controlarme y cambie el tema agradeciéndole que me hubiera apoyado con lo que le había pedido, volví al sillón y Rachel me siguió, platicamos sobre la manera de educarla y nos pusimos de acuerdo para poder educarla bien, pero fuimos interrumpidas por Beth que entro diciendo que ya había terminado lo que le habíamos pedido y tenía una cara de pocos amigos que no le conocía, Rachel le dijo algo de una sorpresa que tenían preparada para mí, Beth al principio parecía renuente a dármelo, pero Rachel termino convenciéndola como siempre, otra cosa que me gustaba de ella era precisamente la manera en que la conocía.

Salimos del despacho y caminamos escaleras arriba, vi salir a Britt y a Santana salir de su recamara, pero Beth me llevaba prácticamente a rastras por lo que solo oí lo que Beth les grito, llegamos a la única recamara que no conocía, nos quedamos paradas frente a la puerta cerrada y entre ellas comenzaron una discusión acerca de quién me taparía los ojos, por lo que me desespere y termine gritándoles, Britt se apresuró a taparme los ojos y escuche como abrían la puerta, dimos unos pasos y nos detuvimos, escuche la cuenta de 3 y me destaparon los ojos, ante mi tenia lo que más había deseado toda la vida, mi propio cuarto oscuro, era un sueño hecho realidad, voltee buscando la cara de todas y la primera que encontré fue la de Beth, a quien cargue y di vueltas por lo alto, la baje y me dirigí a Rachel, todos los sentimiento que había estado reprimiendo hacia ella salieron sin que lo pensara, no me importo que delante de nosotras estuvieran Britt y Santana y mucho menos Beth, me acerque y bese, la bese disfrutándolo por primera vez, todos los besos anteriores se los había dado como por compromiso, y aunque se los daba cada que quería tenía la idea de que eran por compromiso, pero ya no, ese fue el primero de muchos que le daría sintiéndolos de verdad, en el momento en el que las manos de Rachel tomaron posesión de mi cintura me di cuenta de que Rachel Berry me gustaba de una manera en que no debía de hacerlo.

Nos separamos al escuchar a Santana toser, ellas comenzaron a discutir no sé qué cosas, y es que lo que acababa de pasar me había dejado sin pensamiento alguno, poco a poco vi como cada quien fue saliendo del cuarto y de pronto me quede sola.

Comencé a revisar todo el cuarto, y encontré que ahí se hallaban todas mis cámaras, estaba incluso al punto del llanto, saque varios rollos.

Toda la tarde me la pase revelando fotos, y es que no había nada que pudiera hacer que parara una vez que comenzaba.

Cuando salí camine hacia las recamaras buscando las chicas, pero no las encontré, de hecho parecía no haber nadie, en un momento en que me quede quieta y escuche el teléfono sonar, conteste y era Christine, me informo que había contactado con la niñera, le dije que pasaríamos por ella a las 9 y colgué, instantes después escuche risas y baje las escaleras, y encontré a Santana, Britt, Rachel y Beth riendo a carcajadas, lo que provoco que me extrañara, ellas al notarme detuvieron las risas y voltearon a verme, les informe de la recién llamada de Christine y todas a excepción de Britt parecieron contentas, Santana cargo a Beth y subieron junto a Rachel a las recamaras.

-Ya te diste cuenta- me aseguro Britt.

-¿De qué?- le pregunte imaginándome a lo que se refería.

-Te gusta- me dijo y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- volví a pregunta.

-Ayer, me lo dijeron tus ojos y hoy también- se dejó caer en el sillón.

-¿Y entonces cual es la diferencia?- le sonreí y me senté junto a ella.

-No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero de que existe una diferencia existe- se me quedo viendo y supe que Britt era portadora de un alma de esas que pueden ver a través de los demás.

Subimos a arreglarnos y me encontré con Rachel y Beth en la mía, después de discutir ampliamente sobre lo que nos pondríamos y acerca de que Beth se quedara con Sandy, Rachel y ella bajaron y es que Santana no paraba de gritar, yo me quede unos momentos más terminando de arreglarme, cuando lo hice baje y las escuche platicando de alguien guapa, lo que activo mis alarmas internas, pero al preguntar de quien hablaban me dejaron saber que de mí, lo cual me hizo sentir muy bien, todas comenzaron a caminar y al ver a Rachel parada en la puerta esperando a que todas saliéramos no pude evitar preguntarle si mi ropa le parecía bien, a lo que ella contesto que mientras yo estuviera a gusto estaba bien, lo que nadie en la vida me había dicho, bueno nadie de ese mundo.

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos por Christine, caminamos al estacionamiento y estando ahí Santana le dijo a Rachel que ella se llevaría el convertible, cosa a lo que Rachel se negó, al principio, después lo acepto más a fuerza que de ganas, Tina y Mercedes no tardaron en llegar y decidieron repartirse en los autos, Mercedes se fue con nosotros y Tina con ellas, cosa que agradecí inmensamente, no sabía como manejarme con Rachel, no ahora que era consciente de que me gustaba.

Llegamos al lugar donde querían bailar, entramos por las influencias de Santana y nos pusieron en la zona general, ahí comenzaron a discutir porque Santana había ido varias veces a ese lugar y no le había avisado a Rachel, lo que pareció molestarle, se levantó y la vi perderse entre la gente hacia la barra.

-Debiste haberle avisado- le dijo Britt.

-Cómo iba a hacerlo si se la pasaba pegada a la estirada de su novia- explico un poco alterada.

-Yo solo la vi pocas veces y me pareció buena persona- les dije tomando de la cerveza que ya nos habían llevado.

-Si claro, buena persona si es, pero a veces es un poquito delicada- me explico Britt.

-Entiendo- le dije.

En realidad no entendía lo que se refería, pero no quise indagar más.

En ese momento llego Rachel con un chico de estatura media, blanco y de anteojos, lo presento como su amigo Artie y me pareció agradable, después el mismo chico nos indicó que se llevaría a Rachel, e intercambio unos cuantos coqueteos con Britt, cosa que a Santana no le pareció y lo pude ver en su mirada, pero al mismo tiempo también había serenidad, estaba observándola cuando Rachel me pidió que la acompañara cosa a la que no me negué, caminamos entre las personas que bailaban y llegamos a una de las orillas del lugar donde estaban unas escaleras y justo antes de empezar a subir, Rachel me pido que no hiciera escándalos, ósea que me comportara, subimos a la parte v.i.p, ahí estaban unos cuantos grupos repartidos, no había tanta gente como donde estábamos nosotras, nos detuvimos frente a un grupo como de 10 personas y Artie les informo que nos había encontrado, todos parecieron sorprendido de ver a Rachel en ese lugar, pero fue una chica un tanto extraña la que hablo primero, dijo algo así como que nadie la había invitado y todos la voltearon a ver con cara de reproche, Rachel pareció no darle mayor importancia y comenzó por presentarme, llegado el punto en el que me presento con la chica esta se me informo que era de las mejores amigas de Lexy, cosa que me hizo comprender su actitud hacia nosotras, me hizo también una advertencia acerca de que estaría vigilándome de cerca para así poder notar todos mis defectos, cosas que justifico diciendo que era lo que tenía que hacer como mejor amiga, cosa que me tuvo sin cuidado.

Llego la mesera y todos pidieron vodka, bebida que a mí no me gustaba, de hecho no me gustaba ningún tipo de bebida que no fuera la cerveza, detuve a la chica antes de que se retirara y le pedí que a mí me trajera una cerveza, a lo que Sugar, la amiga de Lexy, como era de esperarse me dijo que no me preocupara por el dinero, que ellos podían pagar lo que yo tomara, a mí no me interesaba discutir con gente como ella, y menos después de que Rachel me lo pidiera, así que le explique que a mi simplemente me gustaba más la cerveza, ella no dijo nada más y Rachel parecía contenta con mi reacción, seguimos platicando y la mesera no tardó mucho en llegar con las bebidas, por naturaleza me levante para ayudarla con la charola, pero al sentir la mano de Rachel sobre mi muñeca detuve mis intenciones de ayudarla, su actitud me molesto un poco, y se lo hice saber con el gesto de mi cara, entendí perfecto porque me había agarrado, supongo que para ella y sus amigos ayudar era algo así como ofensivo, la chica me dijo que no me preocupara y comenzó a repartir lo que llevaba, al irse cada quien hizo lo que quiso y vi a Rachel acercarse al barandal, estaba por ir con ella cuando una de las chicas que se encontraba con el grupo llamo mi atención, la misma que cuando me presentaron me pregunto si yo vivía en Brooklyn.

-Hola- me dijo sonriendo.

-Hola- le respondí de la misma manera.

-¿Diferentes verdad?- me dijo viendo hacia donde estaban todos los amigos de Rachel.

-Y que lo digas- le conteste volteando a ver a donde ella lo hacía.

-¿Como la conociste?- me pregunto refiriéndose a Rachel.

-¿Cómo sabes que viví en Brooklyn?- pregunte sin contestar a la suya.

-Mi novio Jake trabaja en el mismo taller que- se quedó pensando antes de continuar -bueno supongo que ahora es tu ex- me dijo -Finn- termino finalmente de decir.

-Ha, si- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Ahora te toca contestar mi pregunta- me sonrió y me acercó mi cerveza.

-Mi hermana era su mejor amiga- le explique.

-¿Eras hermana de Frannie?- me pregunto cómo no creyéndolo.

-Sí, y si te fijas bien, incluso nos parecemos- le dije y soltamos la carcajada.

La vi querer preguntarme algo mas pero desvió su mirada hacia atrás de mí y de pronto sentí el olor de Rachel detrás de mí, cuando pregunto el tema del que hablamos, Marley cambio totalmente el tema diciendo que solo estaba invitándome a bailar, lo que me desconcertó un poco, pero me desconcertó mas el hecho de que Marley le pidiera permiso para hacerlo, Rachel muy quitada de la pena le dijo que no había ningún problema y Marley me llevo a la pista.

-¿Porque le pediste permiso?- le pregunte al llegar a la pista.

-He pasado con ellos el tiempo suficiente como para saber que se respeta la propiedad de los demás- me explico tranquila.

-¿Propiedad?- le pregunte un tanto ofendida.

-Sí, bueno, no es que yo lo crea, pero así lo ven ellos- me explico un poco tratando de componer lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

Eso hizo que todo lo que llevaba aceptado de Rachel y de mis sentimientos se desplomara completamente, y la pusiera nuevamente en el concepto que me había dado Pucker de ella.

De pronto llego con nosotras y Marley se fue, Rachel comenzó a bailar conmigo y al querer entablar una conversación con ella no me dio pie para ello, el tiempo paso y la vi seguir tomando vodka por lo que decidí ya no hacerlo yo, después de todo tenía que conducir y no lo haría con alcohol en la sangre, al terminar la noche cada quien se acomodó en los autos en los que veníamos y condujimos hasta el loft, en el camino Rachel me dijo que le parecía hermosa, pero me reafirmo que estaba enamorada de Lexy.

Esa noche mientras la ayude a acostarse decidí que definitivamente nosotras no teníamos ni la más mínima posibilidad de nada.

Todos los días después de eso comencé a darle más tiempo a Finn, seguía siendo mi pareja y hasta cierto punto seguía enamorada de él.

-¿Y como es vivir con la señorita perfección?- me pregunto mientras me servía una taza de café.

-Normal, no sé, perfecto, nunca grita, si acaso habla fuerte, hace todo lo que Beth le pide- le explique.

-Y supongo que no se ha querido propasar contigo ¿verdad?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

_**"Ya quisiera yo"**_ pensé.

-Quinn te estoy hablando- me dijo moviendo mi brazo.

-Te escuche, y no, no se ha querido propasar conmigo- le explique levantándome del sillón.

-¿Me quieres?- me pregunto pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Mucho- le dije.

-Demuéstramelo- y sin decir más comenzó a besarme.

Esa mañana la pase con él y esa fue la primera vez que mi cuerpo estuvo con él, pero mi cabeza no, y lo peor no era donde estaba sino con quien.

Al estar ahí acostada con él y verlo dormir me di cuenta de que las cosas simplemente ya no era las mismas, la situación era completamente diferente, incluso sentí como si hubiera estado engañando a Rachel, y si eso no fuera suficiente me di cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorada de él.

Salí del departamento dejándolo completamente dormido y yo con una culpa que me carcomía la mente y el alma.

Llegue al colegio de Beth y partimos al departamento, al llegar como en la última semana estuvimos solas, Rachel estaba muy metida en su trabajo, aunque no me podía quejar, siempre estaba al pendiente de nosotras, llamaba varias veces al día para saber cómo estábamos, e incluso me había dado un radio donde me pudiera localizar en cualquier momento.

Los días pasaron y seguía mi rutina con Finn, Beth y Rachel, si una cosa me quedo clara de ella era que siempre anteponía a Beth sobre todas las cosas y eso hacía que en esos momentos, solo en esos momentos me olvidara de que odiaba todo lo que ella representaba.

-La tipa esa es una estúpida- llego con Beth de la mano.

-Tranquilo- le dije tomándola de la mano -¿cómo te fue?- le pregunte.

-Bien, pero el tío Finn parece molesto- me dijo abrazándose a mí.

-Ve a la recamara a ver un momento la televisión- le dije y le sonreí para que se quedara tranquila.

La vi irse y hasta que no cerró la puerta no voltee a ver a Finn.

-¿Que paso?- le pregunte.

-La estúpida esa puso a unos tipos para que me siguieran- me explico todo alterado.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- le dije tratando de entender un poco lo que me decía.

-Hoy, estábamos comprando un helado cuando de pronto voltee, los vi, estaban en la entrada de la heladería viendo fijamente a Beth, cuando salí a decirles algo no dijeron nada, Beth fue la que me explico después que ellos siempre estaban con ella- se dejó caer en el sillón.

-¿Y nunca te diste cuenta?- le pregunte un poco incrédula.

-No, es una idiota- grito frustrado.

-No creo que sea necesario que la insultes- le dije poniéndome a su lado.

-Bien, lo que me faltaba, que mi novia defienda a una mujer de cascos ligeros- me soltó levantándose.

-Te dije que basta con las ofensas, ni siquiera la conoces- la defendí sin darme cuenta.

-Valla, pero si es cierto- se acercó amenazante -dime que te hizo, ¿te toca mejor que yo?- pregunto lastimeramente.

No lo soporte mucho y lo abofetee, no supe bien ni porque, pocas cosas en la vida me hacían salirme de mis casillas, pero el había llegado a mi limite.

-Con esto- se sobaba la mejilla –me confirmas que estas que te mueres por ella- fue a la cocina y saco una cerveza del refrigerador.

-No sé de lo que hablas- le dije en voz alta mientras caminaba a la recamara -Beth vámonos- le dije tratando de sonreír, puesto que sabía que nos había oído discutir.

-Si vuelves a esa casa te olvidas de mi- me dijo justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta.

Yo no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones, no iba a dejar que pensara que tenía algún tipo de poder sobre mí, y me fui.

Durante el camino pensé en todo lo que Finn había dicho, desde lo de los tipos que los seguían hasta mi gusto por Rachel, y no sé en qué punto deje que el enojo se apoderara de mí.

Al llegar subí a Beth a su recamara puesto que se había quedado dormida de regreso a casa, aproveche para revisar las recamaras en busca de Rachel, pero al no encontrarla supuse que estaría en su despacho, baje y entre azotando la puerta, ella como siempre guardo la calma ante mi comportamiento y me pregunto muy tranquilamente lo que me pasaba, al contarle parte de lo sucedido con Finn me explico que era normal y de hecho acepto que también me había puesto a mi seguridad, cosa que me hizo enojar aún más, discutimos un poco más y se fue, yo me quede ahí con todo mi coraje y al dar una patada a su escritorio se entre abrió uno de los cajones, me asome un poco y vi una botella, la saque y la vi llena, no lo pensé 2 veces y comencé a beber.

Recuerdo que Rachel llego y me subió a la recamara, también hable algunas cosas con ella y después caí rendida en la cama.

Al día siguiente entro un tanto molesto y me pregunto por mi estado, le dije que me dolía un poco la cabeza y ella respondió que era algo normal, a lo que me contesto que era normal, eso me recordó a la plática que habíamos tenido la noche anterior, lo que me hizo sonreír, estaba por decirle otra cosa cuando me platico que Finn le había dicho a Beth que Rachel no la quería, cosa que no me agrado y le dije que iría a hablar con ella, pero me dio que no era necesario, y me pidió mi apoyo en la manera en que ella manejaba la situación, ella bajo y yo me quede arreglándome.

-Hola princesa- le dije a Beth en cuanto la vi entrar

-Hola tía- me abrazo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo- me dijo seria y se acomodó en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- repetí su acción.

-Rachel está enojada conmigo- me dijo con carita de pena.

-Eso es imposible, Rachel te ama- trate de explicarle pero solo recibí un gesto negativo con la cabeza -haber cuéntame que fue lo que paso- le dije tratando de entender que sucedía.

-Mira, recuerdas lo que el tío Finn te dijo que paso en la heladería- espero una respuesta de mi parte, a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza -bueno cuando salimos de ahí él me dijo que Rachel no me quería y eso me dio mucha tristeza, pero cuando se lo pregunte a ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue enojada, no entiendo que paso- me dijo al punto de las lágrimas.

Después de hablar con Beth y explicarle lo que realmente le había molestado a Rachel salimos hacia la parte baja, cuando estábamos en las escaleras escuchamos a Rachel hablar con Mary acerca de dinero, a mí me pareció oportuno preguntar de lo que hablaban, Rachel me explico que Mary estaba por ir a hacer la compra del mes y que estaba por darle el dinero para eso, yo le dije que no era necesario que Mary fuera, que podríamos hacerlo nosotras mismas, al principio a Rachel pareció no agradarle la idea, pero a final de cuentas termino por secundar mi propuesta.

Esa, creo yo, fue la segunda cosa que más me gusto de ella, después de como trataba a Beth el hecho de que siempre y en frente de quien fuera me daba mi lugar como su esposa, incluso en frente de la gente que sabía que aquello era solo un arreglo.

Esa mañana después de que Beth y Rachel arreglaran sus diferencias salimos a desayunar, estar cerca d ellas 2 cuando estaban juntas era simplemente increíble, ver a la poderosa Rachel Berry sucumbir ante los encantos de una rubia de 6 años no tenía precio, y ver como una niña de 6 años se desvivía por ser perfecta solo para que Rachel la tomara en cuenta era aún mejor.

Al salir de desayunar compramos unos helados y Beth me advirtió que debíamos terminarlos antes de entrar al auto, lo que me causo curiosidad, pero al preguntarle me dijo que a Rachel no le gustaba que ensuciaran su auto, íbamos un poco atrás de ella, pero un así logro escucharnos y dijo en voz alta justo lo que Beth me había advertido, lo que causo nuestras carcajadas, incluso Rachel se rio con nosotras.

Llegamos al super y con solo unos minutos ahí me di cuenta que sería una experiencia completamente diferente, Beth y Rachel eran un tanto caprichosas, pensaban que las cosas eran mejores y tenían un mejor sabor solo por el hecho de ser más costosas, era bastante gratificante ver como mi opinión ganaba la batalla interna que se desataba en Rachel.

En un momento dado nos separamos y yo llevaba a Beth conmigo, de pronto nos pusimos a buscar a Rachel y la encontramos con un par de señores con los que no discutía, pero se veía que estaba bastante incomoda, nos acercamos y al preguntar quiénes eran uno de ellos trato de acercarse a Beth pero Rachel se lo impidió y paso de estar incomoda a estar a la defensiva.

Después de unos minutos de estar ahí el mismo señor que se había acercado a Beth nos invitó a todas a una cena que darían el viernes de esa semana, pero Rachel volvió a ponerse a la defensiva y le grito de la nada, ella pareció reaccionar pronto y nos preguntó si habíamos terminado, al decirle que si hizo el amago de caminar hacia las cajas y cuando me despedí de los señores les dije que estaríamos ahí el viernes.

El camino de regreso a casa fue bastante incomodo, fue peor que todas las discusiones juntas que tuvimos Rachel y yo, ella estaba completamente ajena a toda cosa, llegamos y le pregunte quienes era esas personas, ella me pregunto el porqué de mi respuesta afirmativa a la invitación que nos había hecho, al ver que no le contestaría me dijo el nombre de solo uno de ellos y después yo le explique mis motivos, que al parecer no le fueron suficientes, salió del auto azotando la puerta y cuando tomo a Beth entre sus brazos me dijo que no volviera a hacer nada que ella no me pidiera.

Me quede unos minutos en el auto reflexionando lo que acababa de ocurrir y es que era imposible que hayamos pasado una mañana maravillosa y por la tarde todo se hubiera vuelto tan diferente, escuche la puerta de la cajuela cerrarse y el portero me acercó las llaves para poder meterlo al estacionamiento.

Al entrar al loft llame a Rachel, pero no me contesto, subí a las recamaras y al entrar a la de Beth la encontré dormida en su alfombra, la escena era hasta cierto punto tierna, Beth dormida de lado en su cama y Rachel en la misma posición pero en el suelo, cerré la puerta con cuidado y me dirigí al cuarto oscuro.

Habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas y salí a ver si ya se había despertado, pero al ver que no había ningún tipo de diferencia decidí salir a comprar algo de comida.

A mi regreso tome unas cosas que necesitaba y subí con la intención de comer en la recamara, al estar cerca de la puerta de Beth las escuche hablar y entre esperando que a Rachel se le hubiera pasado el enojo hacia mí, cosa que había pasado Rachel me recibió bien e incluso apoyo mi idea de comer en la recamara, y es que Beth argumento que para eso estaba el comedor, cosa que no dudo le haya enseñado Rachel, aunque pague un precio alto por dicha osadía, el peor de todos, escuchar a Justin Bieber, todo un castigo.

Al terminar de comer Beth me hizo parte de las reglas que tenían ellas para la casa, lo que me hizo sentir bastante bien, y no sé por qué pero me sentí mejor aun cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera Lexy había sido parte de sus vidas a ese grado, estaba tan feliz que incluido acepte ver musicales con ellas un día por semana, comenzando por ese día que me tocó ver vaselina, Rachel me dijo que si me aburría podía ver la cara de Beth y con eso bastaría, no le entendí muy bien en el momento, pero justo cuando seguí su consejo pude ver a lo que se refería, Beth estaba con los ojos pegados en la pantalla, la boca ligeramente abierta, una sonrisa un tanto tonta y para terminar las manos apretando ligeramente el sillón, la película termino y Beth volvió a quedarse dormida, aunque era de suponerse después era una niña que no sabía estarse quieta, al bajar no encontré a Rachel en el cuarto de entretenimiento y la busque hasta que la encontré en la terraza recargada en el barandal, camine hacia ella y la vi jugar con un cigarro, le dije que no sabía que fumaba y ella respondió que solo lo hacía en pocas ocasiones, le pedí uno y me lo negó, no pensaba discutir con ella así que lo deje pasar, me le quede viendo un rato y recorde la plática que había tenido alguna vez con Beth sobre las cosas de las que no hablaba y le pregunte los temas de los que no hablaba, ella pareció no entenderlo y le explique lo que había pasado con Beth, ella volteo a verme y después de un rato de pensarlo hablo conmigo acerca de lo que había pasado en el centro comercial, cosa que me hizo sentir bastante mal, había dejado de pensar en Rachel como ser humano y solo la veía como una renombrada abogada, tenerla en una posición tan vulnerable que en esos momentos hacia que tuviera la necesidad de protegerla y de ser fuerte solo para ella, la abrace fuerte y así nos quedamos un buen rato, al verla así no pude evitar sentirme mal, había cometido un grave error, le dije que no iríamos y ella se negó, dijo al así como que ya había dicho que iríamos y así lo haríamos.

Los días siguieron pasaron y llego el momento de ir por el regalo de Hiram, el padre de Rachel, yo seguía sintiéndome culpable, pero Rachel se encargaba de tranquilizarme diciendo que no había problema, llegamos al centro comercial y la vi más desganada que cuando la hacía escoger botellas de vino de buen sabor pero con un precio más aceptable, le pregunte si tenía algo en mente y simplemente dijo que ya se le ocurriría algo, recorrimos varias tiendas y por fin encontramos una tienda en donde se tardó más, no tenía en mente nada pero supuse que su regalo sería algo más personal, simplemente le compro unas plumas, Rachel se quedó en la tienda grabando las plumas y yo salí con Beth a ver alguna otra cosa, al salir Beth me llevo a una isla y encontré un portarretrato que me hizo pensar en el regalo perfecto.

Al ir caminando Beth me llevo a una tienda de vestido donde hizo que me midiera algunos para la fiesta dicho en sus palabras, entre al probador y le pedí a una de las encargadas que se fijara que Beth no se moviera de donde la había dejado, después de medirme varios escuche la voz de Rachel que estaba hablando con Beth y justo en ese momento termine de medirme el ultimo vestido, y el único que me había gustado, salí y la cara de Rachel es indescriptible, al parecer el vestido le había gustado más de lo que esperaba, Beth me sorprendió preguntarme por la boda y no tuve ni tiempo de darme cuenta cuando le había dicho que si nos casaríamos.

Terminamos de comer y me encerré en el cuarto oscuro, busque la cámara con la que nos tomaba fotos casi a diario a las 3 y revele el rollo, salieron alrededor de 20 fotos y mientras se secaban las empecé a revisar, todas nos mostraban a las 3 en diferentes posiciones y con diferentes fondos, tenía desde una mañana de domingo en la terraza de la casa hasta una a la hora de la salida del colegio de Beth, pero recorde que justo esa misma semana habíamos ido a un mirador, perfecto para una cita romántica, pero no, Rachel había decidido compartirla con nosotras como familia, incluso dejo que nos subiéramos a la parte superior de su auto para poder observar bien el atardecer, justo fue ahí donde tome la foto, la observe una vez más y sonreí, esa era la foto elegida.

El viernes había llegado y por primera vez en los meses que había convivido con ella la vi nerviosa, tanto que incluso me pidió que yo me llevara el auto, en el camino trate de no hablar con ella y de hecho no lo hice hasta que estábamos por llegar, al detenerme enfrente de la casa pude ver que tenía bastante de que presumir, pero jamás la había oído hacerlo, entramos a la casa y un señor de edad nos pidió los abrigos, caminamos hacia el salón que nos habían señalado, pero antes de entrar Rachel me indico que fuéramos hacia otra dirección, caminamos hasta las escaleras, y antes de subirla detuve, no sabía que era lo que quería hacer, pero no me parecía correcto que husmeáramos, ella me dijo que no había ningún tipo de problema, pero yo seguía un poco indecisa, y no fue hasta que me insinuó que tenía miedo que accedí a subir, caminamos por un largo pasillo y entramos en una de las recamaras, Rachel entro sin poner mucha atención hacia uno de los cajones que estaban junto a la cama, comencé a revisar la recamara y vi que tenía un gusto bastante bueno, vi también algunas fotos en las que reconocía a cierta rubia de ojos azules y mirada inocente, al igual que una hermosa latina de mirada intimidadora, y en medio de ellas vestida de porrista al igual que las otras 2 una morena de enormes ojos oscuros y sonrisa arrebatadora, inconscientemente le pregunte si era ella y sin mirarme me contesto que suponía que sí, me quede mirando la foto un poco más y de pronto sentí como tomaba mi mano y sin darme cuenta me puso un hermoso anillo que por unos segundo me dejo sin habla, pero rápidamente reaccione y le dije que no lo podía aceptar, ella me dijo que tenía que hacerlo y con eso tuve para no quitármelo, bajamos y entramos al salo, donde se suponía que estaban los invitados, nos quedamos en la entrada y pude ver a las pocas personas que había ahí, todos del mismo porte que Rachel, incluso me sentí un poco intimidada, pero la mano de Rachel me sirvió de ancla para no dejarme caer, un mesero se nos acercó y nos preguntó que se nos ofrecía, como era de esperarse Rachel pidió vino y yo como siempre pedí cerveza, de pronto escuche la voz de un hombre llamar a Rachel y en cuanto ella lo vi me soltó inmediatamente, aunque era lógico puesto que lo abrazo a manera de saludo, el parecía realmente feliz, al igual que ella, yo preferí hacerme a un lado y dejar que ella solita se desenvolviera en su ambiente, él lo primero que dijo era que estaba hermosa, cosa que activo algo dentro de mí y supe por la mirada que le daba que no era parte de su familia, estaba en eso cuando escuche la voz de una mujer un poco mayor que le decía a tono de burla que no le iba a gustar a su esposa que le estuviera diciendo esas cosas a otra mujer, la cara de Rachel cambio completamente y supe que ella no era tan de su agrado como el tipo, de pronto vi acercarse a una chica como de nuestra edad en un estado avanzado de embarazo, muy sonriente, Rachel correspondió su sonrisa y se abrazaron fraternalmente, bueno Rachel a ella la abrazo cosa rara, yo estaba completamente ajena a la situación y tampoco es que me importara mucho, mientras mantuviera un nivel bajo no habría problema alguno, no me gustaba ese tipo de gente pero era lo que me merecía por abrir mi bocota, Rachel le pregunto a la chica por su estado y ella le respondió dándole a entender que estaba casada con el tipo con cabello de borrego y que miraba a Rachel de una manera en que debía de hacerlo con su esposa, la cara de Rachel era de sorpresa total, incluso note algo vidriosos su ojos, lo que me hizo preguntarme, ¿el sentimiento que tiene el, será correspondido?.

Al ver que ninguno de los presentes reaccionaba preferí hacer algo, me presente, todos a excepción de Rach me sonrieron y se presentaron uno por uno, aunque cuando la chica embarazada me presento al chico con cabeza de borrego como su esposo la cara de Rachel no hizo más que confirmarme la duda que había tenido segundos antes, su tía me pregunto por mi apellido y busque la aprobación de Rachel, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza, les dije mi apellido que como habíamos acordado era la unión de los 2 empezando por el de ella, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos y para dejárselos mas en claro Rachel le dijo "Quinn es mi esposa", logrando que salieran un poco de su asombro, su tía, no sé si en un afán de romper la incomodidad dijo un chiste del que nadie se rio, pero Rachel le siguió un poco el juego, en eso llego el mesero al que anteriormente le habíamos pedido las bebidas, me entrego mi botella de cerveza y su tía tomo la misma actitud que había tomado Sugar el día que salimos a bailar, pero esta vez no fue necesario que me defendiera sola, ya que Rachel una vez más me dio mi lugar y prácticamente le dijo que no se metiera conmigo y mis gustos, en eso el chico ese le pregunto el porqué de nuestra boda molesto, y Rachel le contesto de la misma manera.

De pronto interrumpiendo aquella incómoda situación llego un hombre de edad avanzada, en una silla de ruedas, parecía bastante enfermo, tanto que incluso me sentí mal por él, se le acercó a Rachel y comenzaron platicar, mientras yo volví a quedar en un segundo plano y me dedique a tomar mi cerveza.

Del comedor salió el hombre que nos había invitado y otro de lentes, que parecía bastante sorprendido de ver a Rachel ahí, el señor de la silla de ruedas, la tía, la prima y tipo ese entraron al comedor dejándonos a nosotros 4 ahí en el salón, el señor del súper, se presentó y yo hice lo mismo, el otro señor de lentes, saludo a Rachel y ella solo respondió dándole el regalo que le había comprado, al ver que ella le entregaba las plumas, yo le di su regalo, que parecía sorprenderle a Rachel, la cara de los 2 era de total felicidad, mientras que la de Rachel era de intriga, al darse cuenta de lo que le había regalado me volteo a ver como esperando una explicación, pero su papá termino hablando antes que yo y me presente también con él, cabe mencionar que lo hice solo con mi nombre pila, pero Rachel les hizo saber de una manera un tato grosera que éramos esposas, lo que les cayó como balde de agua helada, pero a Rachel pareció no importarle.

Pasamos al comedor y no solté la mano de Rachel, tal vez porque así me sentía más segura, o tal vez, sentía que ella necesitaba sentirse segura, o muy remotamente tal vez porque quería que el tipo de peinado extraño se diera cuenta de que era mi esposa, nos quedamos unos segundos en la puerta y después su abuelo le indico el lugar en el que debía sentarse, caminamos y ya cuando estábamos acomodadas su abuelo me pregunto quién era, y después de decirle que era la esposa de Rachel me pidió que lo acompañara, no supe interpretar bien la cara de Rachel cuando me lo pidió, pero como no me quedaba de otra más que ir con el abuelo, le hice saber que estaría bien, la vi sentarse de nuevo en la mesa y yo salí detrás del señor Berry.

N/A

Siento de verdad la tardanza y la verdad es que no tenía mucha inspiración, pero bueno aquí esta.

Espero que les guste y gracias por leer.


	19. Especial ultima parte

-Disculpe mi poca retención pero me podría decir su nombre nuevamente- me dijo posicionándose detrás del escritorio.

-Quinn Berry-Fabray- repetí quedándome parada enfrente de él.

-Fabray- repitió para sí mismo -¿algo de Judy Waldorf?- dijo poniendo su atención en mi nuevamente.

-Su hija menor- le dije suponiendo que se refería a mi madre.  
-La causante...- .

-La nada- lo interrumpí -lo que pase con mi madre fue toda una tragedia, pero no fue culpa de nadie- le sonríe y me senté en una de las sillas que había en frente del escritorio.

De las pocas cosas que le podía agradecer a mi padre era el hecho de que me había hecho inmune a los comentarios lastimeros de los demás.

-Pero si era cierto todo lo que me decían de ti- me sonrió de una manera soberbia.

-No tengo idea de lo que le hayan dicho de mí, pero yo en cambio nada se dé usted- le conteste con la misma sonrisa.

-Era de esperarse, pero volvamos al tema- saco un puro y lo encendió -recuerdo a la pequeña Judy- dijo mirando a un lugar fijo -recuerdo haber puesto la mirada en ella desde que era una niña, y no solo yo, no, algunos otros colegas también la querían- me explico sonriendo.

No entendí a lo que se refería con que se había fijado en ella y me le quede viendo con los labios fruncidos y la ceja levantada.

-No pongas esa cara- me sonrió ampliamente -no la quería para mí ni nada extraño, me gustaba para Hiram, así como los otros la querían para sus respectivos hijos- me extendió la caja de puros y tome uno.

Yo no era mucho de fumar pero generalmente los hombres como el solían darle el lugar que ellos creían a una mujer, por ejemplo, si yo no hubiera sido la mujer de Rachel el jamás me hubiera ofrecido uno, las damas según ellos no se ven bien fumando.

-No creo que sea apropiado que se refiera a mi madre como un trofeo- tome el encendedor y prendí mi puro.

-Pero sí lo era, era un hermoso trofeo- me respondió con cinismo -como pocas mujeres, pero ella prefirió al arribista de Fabray- le dio una buena calada al puro.

-Sigo creyendo que es muy inapropiado- le dije repitiendo su acción.

-¿Sabes quienes también fueron un trofeo?- me señalo con el puro - la madre de Rachel, Shelby, también lo fue, por su puesto mi esposa y mi hija- sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Y su nieta Mandy?- me pareció extraño que no la mencionara.

-Ella es solo un parasito más- hizo un movimiento con su mano para restarle importancia.

-Si piensa desheredar a Rachel o algo así por estar casada conmigo permítame decirle que no valgo la pena- le solté sinceramente.

El soltó una pequeña risa y se separó del escritorio, avanzo con la silla hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mí.

-El único digno de quedarse con Rachel era Saint James, y cometió la estupidez de desposar a Mandy, así que no había mucho que hacer, aparte, Rachel dejo muy en claro que no estaba muy interesada en los hombres en general, así que supongo que eso también tuvo mucho que ver, y si te soy sincero, me gustas más tu que Bradley- me dijo sin quitar la vista de mis ojos.

-Mejor yo que otra cierto- después de un momento entendía lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Se dé buena fuente que no eres igual a tu padre, así que si Rachel te escogió debió de haber una buena razón, y si no es así, simplemente se enamoró de ti- me sonrió, apago el puro y avanzo hacia la puerta -por cierto- se detuvo -quiero conocer a la niña- me levante inmediatamente y lo vi sonreír satisfecho.

-Cual...- trataba de decirle, pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

-Tranquila, recuerda que soy el monarca de un reconocido buffet jurídico, y básicamente todos los jueces de los alrededores me conocen- me sonrió y se volvió a acercar.

-Por un momento lo olvide- le dije sinceramente y apague también mi puro.  
-Trata de que no se repita- me volvió a sonreír y retomo su camino hacia la puerta -recuerda que la quiero ver- y diciendo eso salió, y no me quedo de otra más que seguirlo.

Al entrar al comedor Rachel tenía una mirada un tanto preocupada, lo que provoco que le sonriera para darle tranquilidad.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, aunque de vez en cuando recibía miradas un tanto asesinas por parte de Saint James, cosa que no me importo, incluso lo disfrutaba, no sabía la historia, pero estaba segura de que el tipo ese seguía queriendo algo de Rachel.

Al terminar la cena regresamos al salón y vi salir a Mandy de ahí, de pronto el padre de Rachel me pidió que lo acompañara al despacho, cosa que me pareció de lo más extraño, era la segunda vez en la noche que tenía que repetir la escena, Rachel nuevamente trato de impedirlo, pero Saint James no la dejo, de hecho le ofreció salir a tomar algo al jardín, pero no podía dejar que Hiram pensara lo peor de mí, Rachel hasta el momento se había portado bastante bien y no se lo merecía, camine detrás de Hiram y entramos al despacho, donde minutos antes había estado con su abuelo.

-Tranquila- escuche a Hiram decir justo cuando cerré la puerta, y es que me había quedado viendo en dirección hacia donde se había ido Rachel con Saint James.

-Estoy bien- le sonreí y lo vi acomodar la foto que recién le había dado en el escritorio.

-Me imagino- antes de sentarse me invito a hacerlo primero.

-Siento mucho eso- le dije señalando las plumas reglado de Rachel.

-Es lo primero que me da personalmente en 6 años, así que es perfecto- sonrió tristemente.

-Al menos tiene su nombre- le dije de la misma manera.

-Porque se casaron tan pronto?- pregunto cambiando el tema.

-Que le puedo decir, supongo que nos enamoramos- le dije completamente convencida.

-Rachel ha estado enamorada una sola vez y eso fue del chico con el que acaba de salir- me dijo en un tono que no supe distinguir.

-No acaba de decirme que estuviera tranquila?- le pregunte extrañada.

-Claro, porque se casó contigo, y nunca hará nada para deshonrarte- me explico tranquilo.

Para ese momento de la conversación me di cuenta de que todos en esa casa eran iguales a mi padre, solo pensaban en su bienestar y creían tener el poder de todo y todos los que estaban a su alrededor, aunque claro estaba, ellos a diferencia de Russel eran más elitistas, no se dejaban sorprender por nadie, por muchos millones que tuvieran, entendí un poco más a Rachel y el hecho de que era normal que actuara como lo hiciera si así la habían criado, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella era más apegada a sus propias creencias que a la opinión de los demás.

-Disculpe que se lo diga, pero usted tal vez conozca a la Rachel que vivía en esta casa, pero yo me case con alguien completamente diferente, y tal vez a sus ojos ella siempre sea aquella chiquilla enamorada del hombre perfecto, pero ahora está a mi lado la que se enamoró de mi e hizo que yo me enamorara de ella- le dije un tanto alterada.

-Tienes razón, me disculpo, a veces olvido que todo es diferente- me dijo un tanto triste -solo me queda pedirte que la hagas feliz, y bueno ya que estamos en las peticiones, quisiera que me ayudaras a hablar con ella- me pidió tomando mi mano por encima del escritorio.

-Podría intentarlo- le dije con sinceridad.

-Con eso me basta- me sonrió -por cierto, en caso de que no lo sepas, le molestan los escándalos- término de decir y salió de ahí dejándome por segunda vez en la misma posición.

Salí de ahí pensando en lo que me había dicho Hiram, y me di cuenta de que era cierto, nunca la vi perder los papeles, siempre estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias.

Al salir del despacho y entrar al salón me encontré sola, decidí buscar a Rachel y comencé por el jardín, pero no buscaba lo que encontré.

A primera vista solo fue la espalda de Saint James la que vi, pero conforme me fui acercando me di cuenta de que las manos de Rachel lo rodeaban, me acerque más y pude ver el movimiento que me indicaba que aquello era un beso, en ese momento sentí como si un golpe duro y certero hubiera dado en la boca de mi estómago, por unos segundos me quede en la misma posición observando lo que pasaba, sentía unas ganas enormes de golpearlos a ambos, pero había algo que no me dejaba moverme del lugar, cuando por fin pude articular algo los dos se separaron lentamente, como aquel al que le llega la tragedia que ya veía venir.

Saint James trato de persuadirme diciéndome que no era lo que estaba pensando, lo que hizo que me molestara, pero no iba armar un escándalo, y no por falta de ganas, no, sino porque en la mirada de Rachel había tanta tranquilidad que de alguna manera me reconfortaba.

Rachel le pidió que se retirara y él lo hizo sin protestar, tome asiento en una banca que estaba cerca y le pregunte si ella también me diría que lo que había visto no era lo que estaba pensando, ella me explico que era lo más honorable que podía hacer, cosa que me molesto, como era posible que dijera eso y no por mí, porque a final de cuentas y por muy bien que nos lleváramos la relación que nos unía no era más que un simple acuerdo, sino porque tenía a su prima, la que por cierto estaba embarazada del tipo, a pocos metros, y ella diciendo que era lo más honorable, estaba por volver a entrar cuando me tomo de la mano y me dijo que era difícil de explicar, a lo que le conteste que estaba dispuesta a escuchar, aunque en esos momentos tenía más ganas de gritar y pelear que de oír explicaciones, me pidió que nos fuéramos a la casa y yo le dije que no podíamos, porque prometí que hablaría con su padre, lo que pareció molestarle y entonces no le aclare que solo le prometí que trataría, y aunque hubiera querido no me dejo porque inmediatamente se metió a la casa.

En esos momentos comenzó a llover, cosa que no me molesto, de hecho me quede ahí unos minutos dejando que el agua recorriera por mi cuerpo.

Entre a la casa y me encontraba completamente empapada, Rachel al verme ni se inmuto y les informo que nos íbamos, su padre le dijo que estaba lloviendo bastante y que no sería seguro que manejara en esa situación, pero Rachel seguía sin oír de razones, hasta que Saint James le recordó algo de la plática que habían tenido anteriormente y solo eso le hizo cambiar de opinión, se despidió de los presentes con un gesto y subió hacia la recamara donde anteriormente habíamos estado.

-Sube a cambiarte que no quiero que te enfermes- me dijo el padre de Rachel.

-Si claro- le conteste temblando un poco efecto del frío.

-Disculpa que te haya causado problemas- al parecer sabía que la actitud de Rachel se debía a lo que él me había pedido.

-No hay problema- le dije sonriendo levemente.

-Dile que sus cosas están tal como las dejo, y hay ropa nueva, también dile que te preste algo de ella- me explico Leroy.

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo -ahora si me disculpan me retiro- avise y camine hacia las escaleras.

Subí tan pronto como pude y la vi recargada en el marco de la puerta, me acerque sin hacer mucho ruido, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa, le dije lo que su padre me había dicho, ella no dijo nada y entro a la recamara para hacer lo que le había pedido, saco un poco de ropa y me la dio, me señalo el baño y yo entre sin decir nada más, al salir la busque con la mirada y la encontré en el balcón, me di cuenta también de que la lluvia no había cesado y ella se estaba mojando, me quite la toalla de la cabeza y me acerque a la puerta para saber si se encontraba bien, pero cuando estaba por preguntárselo la escuche sollozar, lo que me preocupo, me acerque a ella y me puse de rodillas enfrente de ella, puse mis manos sobre sus rodillas y me sentí tan mal de verla en ese estado que termine por pedirle perdón, ella quito sus manos de su cara y me pregunto qué era lo que hacía ahí, se levantó y tomo de la mano con la intención de entrar de nuevo a la recamara, pero se lo impedí, la jale y la pegue a mi cuerpo, la escuche sollozar y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando nuevamente, mientras ella lloraba yo no podía sentirme más culpable así que no pare de pedirle perdón, en un momento dado comencé a sentir como iba dejando besos por mi cara, deje de pedirle disculpa y me enfoque en su cara, tenía sus ojos más claros debido al llanto, la piel se le veía tan tersa y suave, sus labios perfectos, me acerque poco a poco a ella y si mi raciocinio no fallaba ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, nuestros labios se tocaron y nos besamos, y lejos de pensar en el beso en sí, me di cuenta de que me hacía sentir algo que comenzaba en la boca de mi estómago y subía hasta mi pecho, en donde se expandía a través de mis pulmones.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos unos segundo aun pegadas, comencé a pedirle perdón nuevamente, y ella me callo diciendo que se hacía responsable de las consecuencias de sus actos, lo que hizo que en mi creciera una pequeña, pero importante esperanza de que tal vez Rachel podía llegar a sentir los mismo que yo.

Entramos a la recamara y ella fue por unas toallas para poder secarnos, cuando regreso me fue inevitable sentir atracción física hacia ella, y es que a diferencia de mí, seguía portando una vestido negro, hasta la rodilla de un solo tirante, que di era pegado con la lluvia lo hizo más a su cuerpo, llego conmigo y comenzó a secarme, hice que para un segundo y tome una toalla para poder hacer lo que ella conmigo, terminamos y me sitúe detrás de ella para quitarle el vestido, mientras bajaba el cierre me fue imposible no tocar la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, termine de bajarlo y retire mis manos, era la mujer más sexy que conocía, trate de controlar mis impulsos y prácticamente salí corriendo al baño.

Estando ahí me quite la ropa, pero me di cuenta de que no llevaba conmigo nada para ponerme, y como no podía volver a ponerme lo mojado opte por salir en ropa interior, después de todo no era que me avergonzara de mi cuerpo y Rachel ya me había visto en alguna situación igual anteriormente, salí y me di cuenta de que no le era indiferente, se me quedo viendo de arriba para abajo, de tal manera que logro ponerme un tanto nerviosa, llegue hasta ella y me ofreció una playera para dormir, la cual tome y me la puse, camine hacia la cama y me metí debajo de las cobijas, la vi quedarse un momento de pie en el mismo lugar y le pregunte si no se acostaría, a lo que respondió acercándose y metiéndose en la cama junto a mí, apago la luz y le pedí que me explicara lo que había pasado con Saint James, ella empezó diciendo que las cosas iban más allá de lo que yo había visto, me conto el trasfondo familiar que tenía la situación y como había comenzado y terminado la relación que había tenido con él, entendí las miradas que se daban cuando se volvieron a ver, la sorpresa de Rachel cuando supo que se había casado con su prima, y entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería cuando me dijo que había hecho lo más honorable para él, me conto del dolor que le había causado y que a pesar de eso el seguía tratándola de la misma manera, por el tono de su voz supe que ya no existía ese amor del que me había hablado esa misma noche Hiram, no había en su voz el tono que usaba ahora cuando rara vez se le escuchaba hablar de Lexy, y sé que si hubiera estado viendo sus ojos también me hubieran dicho lo mismo, termino de relatarme lo que quería escuchar y nos acomodamos para dormir. Al ser consiente de parte de la vida de Rachel podía entender varias cosas y actitudes que su propia familia tenía con ella y viceversa, de pronto, mientras analizaba todo eso, me di cuenta de que era una completa tontería seguir negando lo que pasaba conmigo, si yo era bastante orgullosa y un poco terca, pero siempre me había distinguido de los demás por no dejarme intimidar por nada a la hora de quería algo y estaba dispuesta a poner todo de mi parte para tener a Rachel, y no por capricho, sino porque me gustaba para algo más serio que algo que en cuanto se tiene se deja, al tomar esa decisión supuse que lo mejor era dejarle saber a ella mis intenciones, aunque ¿cómo debía decirle a la mujer que dormía a mi lado que me gustaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a luchar por una relación con ella?.

Me arme de valor y respire profundo varias veces, tratando que mis pulmones se llenaran de todo el aire posible, la llame para ver si ya se había dormido y tan educada como siempre me respondió que si necesitaba algo, le dije que no y volviendo a soltar aire le dije que me gustaba, y le aclare qué no como amiga sino como mujer, cosa que supongo le sorprendió porque se quedó callada unos segundo y después me respondió que también le gustaba, lo que hizo que mi corazón diera un pequeño salto de emoción, estaba por volver a arruinarlo como la vez que salimos a bailar donde me reafirmo que estaba enamorada de Lexy, pero la detuve justo cuando estaba por repetirlo, le dije que no me importaba y la bese, ella respondió el beso sin ningún tipo de renuencia y así, después de confesarnos mutuamente que nos gustábamos nos quedamos dormidas.

Al día siguiente sabía que podía dejar que lo que había avanzado en las pocas horas de la noche que compartimos se fuera al drenaje, así que espere a que se despertara y al darle los buenos días la bese, ella parecía no haber olvidado tampoco porque me respondió de la misma manera que la noche anterior, le dije que se bañara en lo que yo recogía un poco la recamara, ella me hizo caso y yo rápidamente tendí la cama y recogí la ropa, me puse ropa de la que había en el closet y baje, al llegar a la planta baja una persona de las del servicio me informo que me estaba esperando en el comedor, le di las gracias y camine hacia donde me había señalado, llegue y estaban todo en la mesa hablando en un tono la bajo que parecía un susurro, en cuanto me vieron entrar todos se callaron y me sonrieron amablemente.

-Bueno días señora Berry- me saludo el abuelo de Rachel.

-Buenos días a todos- respondí sonriendo.

-Pase, siéntate- me indico Hiram.

-Gracias- ocupe el mismo lugar que había ocupado la noche anterior.

-Estábamos hablando de Rachel- me informo su prima.

-Espero que cosas buenas- dije bromeando mientras acomodaban un plato frente a mí.

-Solo hablábamos que es muy diferente a la niña que se fue de aquí hace ya bastante años- me indico su padre -aún recuerdo cuando Mandy- la señalo con el tenedor -tiro aceite en la alfombra del salón y nosotros culpamos a Rachel, que era un poco mayor, ella insistía en que no había sido, y nosotros en que si, así que se paró toda digna y dijo "está bien, si no quieres creerme perfecto, no me importa, yo sé que no es cierto"- imito la voz de Rachel y todos nos reímos.

En ese momento Rachel entro por la puerta y comenzó a saludar unos por unos, le comentaron de lo que estábamos hablando y ella dijo que su padre exageraba, a lo que Saint James respondió con una anécdota vivida por ellos en el cine, cosa que me hizo sentir ligeramente incomoda, pero al sentir su respiración en mi oído y sus labios sobre los míos me tranquilice.

Seguimos con el desayuno y Rachel le pregunto a Mandy por el nombre de la niña, tema completamente normal, pero ya había quedado claro que esa familia no era normal, Sarah, la tía de Rachel le pregunto inmediatamente como es que sabía que iba a ser una niña, a lo que Saint James le contesto que él le había dicho cuando había platicado con ella, en ese momento Mandy se le fue encima con preguntas un tanto paranoicas, algo así como, ¿cuándo hablaron?, ¿estuvieron solos?, y cosas si sentido, Rache y Saint James se quedaron callados así que yo le respondí, le dije que habíamos estado hablando los 3 y con eso pareció tranquilizarse, después de eso el desayuno prosiguió tan normal como se podía, al terminar llego Leroy, quien no se encontraba en la mesa con nosotros y me pidió hablar a solas.

-Te estarás preguntando porque todos los hombres de esta familia tenemos la necesidad de hablar contigo- me dijo caminando por el salón.

-Es un poco extraño no se lo voy a negar, pero supongo que es de esperarse- le dije recargándome en la puerta.

-Sabes, a pesar de que he vivido con ella años, puedo decirte que lo único que se y conozco de ella es que nunca habría venido si no fuera por ti, así que te agradezco, y aunque mi relación con Rachel no es la mejor, ahora entenderás que cuando tu pareja es feliz tú también lo eres- me dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Estaba por contestarle cuando escuchamos alboroto que venia del comedor, corrimos la distancia que habíamos caminado y encontramos a Rachel peleando con su padre, ya estaban ahí todos y estaban al margen de la situación, Leroy camino hasta donde estaban ellos y comenzó a discutir con Rachel cosa que se les salió completamente de las manos, hasta el punto de que tuve miedo de como terminaría aquello, de pronto vi como comenzaron a golpearse, lograron separarlos, pero seguían con la discusión, Saint James trato de controlar a Rachel, pero ella simplemente no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso a nadie, comenzó a grita a todos y eso me dio valor para tratar de pararla yo, camine hacia ella y la vi relajarse, pero Leroy tampoco estaba por la labor de dejarla en paz y logro quitarle la paz que había logrado y se le fue de nuevo a los golpes, lo tenía contra la pared y le pegaba como podía, su padre y Saint James seguían tratando de separarlos, pero no podían, me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda, puse fuerza en mis brazos y mientras le pedí que se calmara, la sentí relajarse, nuevamente y deje de poner presión, la jale un poco hacia atrás y la tome de la mano para irnos, estábamos por salir cuando Leroy la volvió a provocar, pero esa vez si la pude parar, evite que se fuera tras él y salimos lo más rápido posible.

Como cuando llegamos maneje yo, en el camino comencé a sentirme mal, después de todo si me hizo daño la lluvia de la noche anterior.

Llegamos al loft y le pedí a Rachel que se fuera a limpiar en lo que iba por Beth, camine de regreso al elevador y baje, cuando toque la puerta me abrió la niñera diciendo que Christine había salido por una emergencia, me entrego a Beth y regresamos.

-¿Que tienes?- me pregunto entrando al loft.

-Me siento un poco mal, creo que me voy a enfermar- le explique mientras subíamos.

Entramos a la recamara y encontramos a Rachel ya limpia, Beth le informo que me sentía mal y ella pareció preocuparse, le pidió Beth que se retirara y así lo hizo, me metió a las cobijas y me dormí.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso esos días, sé que fueron a verme Saint James, en calidad de médico y los padres de Rachel, pero no recuerdo mucho, después de que Rachel me inyectara me sentí mucho mejor y pudimos platicar de lo que había ocurrido en su casa y lo que había sido mi vida con Russel, con lo que ella acababa de contarme podía entender mucho mejor la forma en que se comportó desde el momento en que nos encontramos a Leroy en el súper, y también entendí porque se portaba de esa manera con Beth y conmigo, sabía lo que era arruinar una familia y ella no lo haría.

Después de pasar una noche tranquila con Rachel a mi lado por segunda vez, desperté porque Beth y Rachel me llevaron el desayuno a la cama, cabe mencionar que me sentía mucho mejor, al terminar salimos a caminar un poco por central park, Beth iba enfrente de nosotras y Rachel me llevaba de la mano, íbamos así en silencio hasta que de la nada me dijo que tenía razón en lo que le había dicho y que dejaría que su familia formara parte de nuestra vida, cosa que me hizo feliz, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que terminaría aceptado que estaba reaccionando de la manera en la que lo hacía.

Ese día lo terminando yendo al centro comercial a comprarle un nuevo celular a Beth, quien por cierto se había aprovechado de mi enfermedad para que la dejara tenerlo.

Al día siguiente llevamos a Beth al colegio y cuando la dejamos su profesora nos llamó para hablar con nosotras 2, la seguimos a su oficina y antes de que me diera cuenta sentí los labios de Finn sobre los mis.


	20. Chapter 16

Lo que sentí en esos momento era completamente ajeno a mí, nunca en la vida había entendido porque las personas se empeñaban en tener cierta pertenencia hacia sus esposos, novios, amigos o cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de ellos, pero en el instante en que vi a Finn mover sus labios sobre los de Quinn tuve conciencia de lo que los llevaba a tener esa actitud.

-Finn- dijo Quinn aventando a Finn con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te he extrañado- le contesto Finn tomándola por la cintura.

-Creo que es suficiente- dije fuertemente.

-Espero que con esto las cosas hayan quedado claras- dijo Finn dirigiéndose a la maestra.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte a Finn.

-Yo les explico- anuncio la miss tomando asiento detrás del escritorio.

Me le quede viendo a Quinn que seguía en brazos de Finn y le di a entender con un gesto que se sentara, lo que ella capto y se quitó las grandes manos de Finn de encima y se sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente de mí, Finn me sonrió y me señalo la silla que estaba a lado de dónde estaba Quinn, lo mire sin expresión alguna y me senté donde indico.

-La razón por la que les pedí que habláramos es porque Beth lleva semanas presentando una conducta un tanto diferente a lo de siempre- nos explicó.

-¿A qué se refiere con una conducta diferente?- le pregunte un tanto extrañada.

-Esta empeñada en que ahora tiene 2 mamás- nos dijo mirándonos fijamente -y a ella le parece bien ir hablando de besos y caricias entre mujeres- tomo un poco de su café y espero a que le contestáramos.

-Yo le explique a la profesora que eso no es culpa nuestra- puso su mano sobre el hombro de Quinn.

-¿Culpa?- le pregunte un tanto molesta -¿en serio?- me levante de la silla.

-Quinn y yo no somos quien le damos estos ejemplos- me confronto.

-¿Sabes qué?, no voy a hablar contigo- me voltee y me fije en la miss -llame a Beth por favor- le pedí.

-No creo que sea necesario- no hizo ningún ademan de hacerlo.

-Bien- tome mi celular y agradecí que le hubiéramos comprado el suyo a Beth un día antes.

Beth entro al salón y venia sonriendo hermosamente, lo que hizo que sonriera también.

-No es necesario que la niña este aquí- volvió a decir la miss.

-Usted nos llamó por un asunto relacionado con ella, así que ese es motivo suficiente para que este aquí- conteste seria -Quinn- me dirigí a ella que seguía a lado de Finn -déjanos un momento a solas por favor- le pedí.

Me miro por unos segundos un tanto indecisa, pero al final salió de ahí con Finn.

-Beth, la miss dice que te la pasas hablando de amor entre mujeres- le dije sentándola en la silla que había dejado vacía Quinn.

-No me la paso hablando de eso, solo que a veces mis compañeros me preguntan por mi familia- me explico un poco alterada.

-Ósea que nunca ha salido de ti el tema- le pregunte imaginándome lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

-No, para nada, ya sabes que no hablo de mi familia- me dijo un poco más tranquila.

-Te creo, ahora déjame un momento con la miss- le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

Espere a escuchar la puerta cerrarse y mientras respire profundo acomodando mis ideas.

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es de incumbencia de nadie aquí- le dije a la maestra en el modo más profesional que tenía.

-Claro que sí, pero ella-.

-Ella nada, y si no se quiere meter en problemas, es mejor que piense bien lo que va a decir, porque yo confió ciegamente en Beth- la interrumpí y le advertí al ver que estaba por culpar a Beth.

-A algunos miembros de la junta directiva no se sienten cómodos con su situación- me explico agachando la cabeza.

-Por ahí hubiéramos empezado- le dije sonriendo al lograr mi objetivo.

-Lo siento, a mí no me parece mal ni mucho menos- me decía tristemente.

Estaba por responderle y escuchamos la puerta abrirse, las 2 volteamos y nos encontramos con Quinn quien parecía molesta.

-Siento la interrupción- se disculpó y camino hacia nosotros.

-Necesito una cita con ellos- le dije a la miss volviendo a poner mi atención en ella.

-¿Para cuándo?- me pregunto.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Quinn.

-Las personas de la junta directiva no aceptan mi forma de vida- le explique sin quitar mi vista de la miss.

-¿Tu forma de vida?- me pregunto.

-El que sea gay- le dije ya haciendo contacto visual.

-Eso es una estupidez- se levantó de la silla alterada.

-Cálmate- le pedí.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- al parecer solo había logrado alterarla más.

-Lo tengo controlado- le dije tranquilamente.

-Me imagino, pero no vas a hablar con ellos, si no están a gusto nos llevaremos a Beth a otro colegio- tomo sus cosas y las mías y salió de ahí.

Supe que iría por Beth y si era necesario armaría un escándalo sin pensárselo.

-Concerté la cita y mándeme un aviso con Beth- me levante y salí corriendo detrás de Quinn.

La encontré casi cuando estaba por llegar a Beth así que me apresure para que no hablara con ella, lo que casi no lograba, la tome del brazo justo cuando estaba a un lado de Beth y la jale.

-No hagas escándalos y vámonos- le dije al oído.

-Pero-.

-Vámonos- la interrumpí.

Me despedí de Beth con un beso en la mejilla y espere a que Quinn se despidiera de igual manera, caminamos hacia la salida del colegio y Quinn tomo mi mano, lo que no me molesto, pero recibimos más de una mirada incomoda.

Caminamos por el estacionamiento y al llegar al auto le abrí la puerta a Quinn.

-¿Qué hiciste con Finn?- le pregunte poco después de arrancar.

-Lo mande a su casa- me respondió escuetamente.

-Eso estuvo bien- le dije levantando los hombros.

-Le aclare que no me volviera a besar bajo ninguna circunstancia- me dijo sin mirarme.

-Eso también estuvo bien- le volví a decir sin mirarla.

-¿Estas enojada?- me pregunto después de unos momentos en silencio.

-En realidad no, molesta sí, pero enojada no, siempre habrá personas a las que nos les parezca mi forma de vida- entrecomille lo último con mi manos.

-Debiste de haberme dejado llevar a Beth- me dijo.

-Es el mejor colegio- le explique tranquilamente.

-Y solo por eso piensas permitir que la hagan menos- me cuestiono un tanto ofendida.

-No es eso, jamás le haría algo así, pero tampoco voy a mandarla a cualquier colegio por la ignorancia de a gente- le conteste ya mirándola.

-Es que no entiendo porque tiene que seguir ahí si no la quieren- me dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un puchero.

-No es que no la quieran, solo no me quieren a mí- le explique tratando de hacerla entender.

-Eso es aún peor- me dije abriendo los brazos.

-Déjame arreglarlo a mí, prometo que todo estará bien- le sonreí un poco para darle la confianza necesaria.

-Está bien- me dijo no muy convencida.

-¿Que hacia Finn ahí?- no pude controlar mi curiosidad.

-Una de las maestras del colegio es su vecina y le comento del problema- me explico casi en un susurro.

-Habrá que ver como arreglo ese problema- le dije sonriendo un poco.

Ella correspondió mi sonrisa y comenzó a buscar alguna estación de radio que pusiera buena música.

-Oye ¿puedo hacerte una consulta?- me pregunto apagando de pronto la radio.

-¿Acerca de qué?- le pregunte estacionándome enfrente del estudio de Quinn.

-Tengo un conocido que esta por perder su casa y bueno quiere saber qué puede hacer- me dijo quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Estas consiente de que toda consulta se cobra verdad- bromee un poco con ella.

-¿Ósea que me vas a cobrar?- me pregunto sonriendo y acercándose a mí.

-Nos enseñaron que todo se cobra desde la universidad- le sonreí y también me acerque a ella.

-Y ¿cómo de cuánto hablamos?- me pregunto rosando mis labios con los suyos.

Le sonreí y como respuesta la bese, la bese en parte porque no me pude resistir y en parte para quitarme de la mente el beso que Finn le había dado.

-Supongo que al menos me he ganado la consulta- se separó de mi sonriendo.

-Solo la consulta, y que sepas que esto no es ético- le dije seria pero termine por sonreírle también -dile que venga a eso de las 2 y aquí lo ayudamos- le sonreí y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se acercó y dejo un pequeño sobre mis labios y salió del auto sonriendo.

Espere a verla desaparecer en el interior del inmueble y arranque el auto, llegue a la oficina y comencé a trabajar todo lo que pude para poder llegar a la hora acordada con Quinn, pero antes había algo que tenía que hacer.

-Buenos días- salude entrando al área donde estaban los practicantes.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos los presentes.

-¿Marley puedo hablar contigo?- pregunte acercándome a su área de trabajo.

-Si licenciada, por supuesto- se levantó un tanto nerviosa y miro a todos lados.

-Acompáñame por favor- le dije señalando el camino antes recorrido.

Las miradas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los cuchicheos.

-¿Me va a despedir?-me pregunto entrando en mi oficina al punto del llanto.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- le pregunte tomando asiento en mi silla.

-No lo sé, supongo que estoy estresada- me dijo ya más tranquila.

-Deberías de hablar con tus jefes, y decirles que no te den mucho trabajo- bromee con ella.

Bromear no era algo muy de mí, sinceramente lo mío la mayoría de las veces era estar callada y escuchar, pero algo definitivamente estaba haciéndome cambiar y lo supe en el momento en que las bromas simplemente salían de mi mente.

-Se los hare saber- me respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas la noche en que les presente a Quinn?- le pregunte.

-Sí, claro- respondió un tanto confundida.

-Ese día dijiste algo referente a que alguna vez la había visto, ¿recuerdas?-.

-Si-.

-¿De dónde?- le pregunte mientras formaba unos papeles.

Levante la cabeza al ver que no me contestaba y me encontré con su cara, y en ella un reflejo de frustración, lo que me hizo suponer que la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, y es que ya había oído hablar de su buen juicio y era de esperarse que respetara la privacidad de los demás.

-Tranquila, que si no te sientes a gusto hablándome de eso está bien- le dije sonriendo.

-No es eso- comenzó a jugar con sus manos -es que no sé cómo decírselo- termino de decir con la mirada puesta en sus manos.

-Pues así como es- le dije tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Es que mi novio trabaja en el mismo taller mecánico que el ex de la señorita Quinn- me dijo casi en un susurro.

-Ves no fue tan difícil- le sonreí y ella me respondió de la misma manera -ahora necesito la dirección del taller- le dije ya más seria.

No me contesto, pero la vi buscar algo en la bolsa de su saco.

-Aquí tiene- me extendió una tarjeta.

-Gracias- le sonreí y tome la tarjeta.

-De nada, y ahora me retiro porque si no luego mi jefa se enoja- hizo alusión a mi broma.

-Está bien, no queremos que se enoje tu jefa- le sonreí y la vi salir de mi oficina.

Pase el resto de la mañana trabajando lo mas rápido posible para poder llegar a la cita que tenía concertada con Quinn y su amigo, aunque también tenía en mente algo que debía hacer antes de que llegara la noche.

-Hola, disculpa la oficina de Quinn Fabray- le dije a una señorita a la entrada del estudio.

-Permítame un momento- me dijo y tomo el teléfono.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar por el pasillo en el que estaba, el cual estaba adornado por fotos, las cuales supuse eran de Quinn, algunas eran de amaneceres, otras de personas y otras muchas de paisaje es naturales.

-La señorita Fabray la espera- me dijo y me señalo una puerta al final del pasillo.

-Gracias- le dije y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Adelante- escuche decir justo después de que toque la puerta.

-Hola- la salude entrando a la oficina.

-Hola- se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mi -pensé que vendrías mas tarde- dejo un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Sí, pero necesito hablar contigo y no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve hablar con tu amigo- le explique siguiéndola hacia un sillón.

-Está bien, tú dirás- se acomodó enfrente de mí.

-Bien- tome aire -yo soy de las personas que me gusta tener bien en claro cómo funcionan las cosas, y quiero saber cómo funciona nuestra relación- la vi hacer un gesto de confusión -mira, es muy fácil, ya dejamos claro el hecho que nos gustamos- la vi asentir con cabeza -bien, lo que quiero saber es ¿qué somos?- pregunte y en su cara vi que entendía por donde iba.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?- me pregunto recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, porque yo estoy dispuesta a seguir como hasta ahora y besarnos cada que se nos antoje, pero también estoy dispuesta a tener una relación seria y formal contigo, fuera del hecho de que legalmente estamos casadas- le explique y cuando termine la vi sonreír.

-Ósea que quieres una relación formal conmigo- se me insinuó ligeramente.

-Solo si tú quieres- le sonreí y le seguí el juego.

-Pídemelo como se debe- dijo sobre mis labios.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunte y la vi sonreír.

Termino de cerrar la brecha que había entre nuestros labios y me beso, los besos de Quinn siempre eran diferentes, eran los mismos labios, y el mismo sabor, pero cada beso me hacía sentir cosas diferentes, y hasta ese momento no tenía idea de lo que significaban.

Por otro lado estaba consciente de que mi historial del relaciones se limitab que en las 2 me había enamorado, pero era tan diferente el sentimiento que alguna vez me hizo dudar, de Quinn obviamente no me había enamorado, pero sabía lo que era tener una relación y un compromiso, así que solo me quedaba disfrutar lo que tenía.

-¿Has ido a todos los lugares de las fotos?- le pregunte mientras estaba recargada en mi pecho.

-Sí, no todos fueron viajes para recordar, pero las fotos valieron la pena- la sentí suspirar.

-Me gustan- sonreí mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Gracias, se hace lo que se puede- levanto los hombros restándole importancia.

Por el simple hecho de escuchar el tono en que lo dijo me di cuenta de que en realidad pensaba que su trabajo no valía la pena del todo, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no hiciera contratos.

-De haber sabido que ser fotógrafa era tan relajado hubiera estudiado eso- le dije bromeando.

-Cuando no hay trabajo es como todo, pero cuando lo hay es bastante pesado- me explico levantándose de mi pecho y del sillón –pensé que tenías mucho trabajo- me dijo sonriendo.

-Lo tengo, pero delegue un poco a Marley, estoy pensando en darle un puesto fijo, y si hace lo que tiene que hacer hoy bien lo tendrá- le explique.

-Espero que se lo gane, es una buena chica- dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles

-¿Tienes algún libro de presentación?- le pregunte levantándome también.

-No, trabaje con el señor Roberts aquí por unos años y cuando él se retiró me dejo el estudio y a sus clientes- me explico tomando asiento detrás del escritorio.

-¿Terminaste la carrera?- le pregunte sentándome enfrente de ella.

-Sí, pero no presente mi tesis- sonrió tristemente.

-¿Y porque no la presentas?- le pregunte.

-No es tan fácil, aparte tengo que pagar por un profesor que me ayude, y bueno hay que pagar muchas cosas y como vez, justo ahora no me esta yendo del todo bien- me explico sin expresión alguna.

Me pareció que el tema no era de su agrado así que decidí dejarlo por la paz, aunque solo en esos momentos, las cosas no se quedarían así.

-Tu amigo está un poco retrasado- le dije revisando mi reloj.

-Solo han pasado 10 minutos- me dijo sonriendo por mi acción.

-Ya, pero si llego 2 minutos tarde a alguna audiencia pierdo el juicio, así que he aprendido a apreciar cada minuto que ocupo- le explique sonriendo.

En ese momento escuchamos el teléfono interno de Quinn sonar y ella me hizo un gesto con sus manos dándome a entender que había llegado.

-Siento el retraso- entraba un hombre de edad avanzada.

-No pasa nada, no lo hemos notado- le explico Quinn mientras le daba 2 besos.

-William Schuester- se acercó a mí y estiro su mano.

-Rachel Berry- le correspondí el saludo.

-Bien pues sentémonos- nos dijo Quinn señalando las sillas.

El señor Schuester nos explicó exactamente todo lo que había ocurrido, y no era más que un simple caso de un embargo por un crédito que no habían pagado, aunque ahora les estaban cobrando una cantidad exorbitante, el obviamente estaba muy preocupado por él y por su esposa, después de explicarle la manera en que debíamos proceder me platico que el había sido profesor de Quinn en la universidad y que de ahí había surgido una relación estrecha, cosa de la que me podía dar cuenta por el simple hecho de ver como se trataban.

-Muchas gracias señorita, es usted un sol, por ayudar a un viejo como yo- me dijo mientras apretaba mi mano afectuosamente.

-No se preocupe, y cualquier cosa estoy para servirle- le dije extendiéndole una de mis tarjetas.

-Muchas gracias, nuevamente, pero no creo poder pagar ni siquiera la consulta que me acaba de dar- me sonrió y tomo la tarjeta.

-No se preocupe por eso, ya me encargo yo de pagarle a esta señorita- le dijo Quinn y me dio un golpe en el trasero.

Lo vi sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en la boca, y mientras yo estaba lo bastante sorprendida como para no poder decir nada.

-Bueno pues entonces me despido- se acercó y dejo 2 besos en mis mejillas y 2 en las de Quinn.

-Un gusto hasta luego- le dije cuando salía por la puerta.

-Siento lo de hace un momento- me dijo apenas nos quedamos solas.

-No te voy a negar que me tomo por sorpresa, pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto, digo eres mi novia no- para cuando dije eso la vi sonreír ampliamente.

-Si lo soy- se acercó y me beso.

En el momento en el que la vi sonreír al escucharme decir eso me di cuenta de que ella estaba dispuesta a entregar más que yo en la relación, yo podía darle su lugar, hacerla sentir importante para mí, darle todo lo que necesitara, pero ella estaba dispuesta a entregarme su confianza y su cariño, cosas que hasta ese momento seguían perteneciendo a Lexy.

-Llévate el auto- le dije saliendo de su estudio.

-¿No vamos a ir por Beth?- me pregunto un tanto confundida.

-Tengo algo que arreglar- le explique mientras le abría la puerta.

-Pero-.

-No te preocupes, no creo tardar, llévala a la casa, y arréglense, para que cuando vuelva vallamos al cine- le dije sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero tu llévate el auto, nosotras podemos ir en taxi- me dijo tratando de convencerme.

-No, Quinn- me puse mis lentes obscuros y la bese.

-Eso es trampa- me dijo ya dentro del auto.

-Vete con cuidado- me asome por la ventana y deje un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Tú también- me respondió y se arrancó.

Camine un poco por la acera hasta que vi pasar un taxi.

-Finn te buscan- escuche como le gritaban.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- me pregunto.

-Hablar contigo- le dije sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Viéndolo ahí parado frente a mí con su gran overol y todo lleno de grasa me pregunte como Quinn podía dormir con él todas las noches.

-Límpiate- le dije arrojándole una toalla.

Comencé a caminar por el taller sin prestar atención en todas las miradas que se posaban sobre mí, respire profundo y me concentre en el sonido que mis tacones provocaban en el suelo, y es que de repente todo había quedado en silencio.

-Este no es lugar para una mujer- me dijo apenas entramos a una pequeña oficina.

-Lo sé, pero aquí es en dónde estás- le explique seriamente.

-Ahora vamos a ser amigos- me decía irónicamente.

-No, jamás- le solté rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- Me pregunto molesto.

-Necesito que encuentres dentro de ti a la persona de la que Quinn se enamoró para poder hablar- le dije señalando con mi dedo todo su cuerpo.

El pareció entender lo que le decía y se comenzó a pasear por el lugar como si de un león enjaulado se tratara.

-Y bien- me dijo ligeramente más tranquilo.

-No te voy a dar explicaciones de mis actos, y tampoco me interesa que tú lo hagas, lo único que me interesa en que dejes de hacer tonterías- le dije mientras me sentaba sobre un escritorio.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- seguía tranquilo.

-No quiero que llegue el día en que Beth ya no quiera verte, eres lo único que le queda de su padre, aparte te quiere, y lo creas o no Quinn también te tiene aprecio y cariño- le explique.

-Siento lo que le dije a Beth sobre ti, estaba enojado- agacho la cabeza y se recargo en la pared como niño reganado.

-Hagamos un trato- me baje del escritorio y camine hacia el -tú no te metes en mi relación con ellas y yo no me meto en tu relación con ellas- le extendí mi mano como cuando se cierra un trato.

-Esto no nos hace amigos- me advirtió tomando mi mano.

-Ni en tus sueños- le sonreí amargamente.

N/A

Sé que algunos quieres que Rachel olvide a Lexy, pero en mi muy humilde opinión el amor no se termina de la noche a la mañana, obviamente dejara de hacerlo, pero he querido darle su tiempo, igual prometo meterle un poquito de velocidad a la relación con Quinn y espero poder reflejarlo en el próximo capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer


	21. Chapter 17

Habían pasado apenas 2 semanas desde que habíamos decidido ser una pareja de verdad y aunque no era fácil, siempre había algo que hacía que valiera la pena, como la sonrisa que me daba Quinn antes de dormir, o la felicidad en los ojos de Beth cuando estábamos las 3 juntas.

Había arreglado las cosas en el colegio de Beth, al final de cuentas termine por convencer a la mesa directiva completa de que mis preferencias no me hacían mejor ni peor ser humano, al principio estuvieron un poco renuentes, pero terminaron cediendo al hacerles ver que a más de uno de los presentes les había salvado el trasero.

-Bueno- conteste mi teléfono en medio de la noche.

-Rachel- escuche mi nombre de una voz agitada que no pude reconocer al momento.

-¿Quién habla?- fue lo más lógico de decir.

-Soy Britt-me dijo sollozando.

-Britt, ¿qué paso?, ¿qué tienes?- al reconocer su voz me levante inmediatamente de la cama.

-No fue mi culpa Rachel, no lo vi venir- me dijo llorando.

-No entiendo nada, ¿dónde estás?- le pregunte buscando ya mi ropa.

-En el hospital Harlem-me dijo sin dejar de llorar.

-Voy para allá- le dije y le colgué.

Salí de la recamara en dónde me quedaba y prácticamente corrí hasta la de Quinn.

-Quinn- le susurre al oído -Quinn- repetí al ver que no se movía.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto cuándo reacciono.

-Voy a salir, cuida de Beth- le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la recamara y del departamento.

Corrí al estacionamiento y cuando llegue me di cuenta de que aún estaba oscuro, con las prisas ni me había fijado de la hora, voltee hacia u enorme reloj que había en medio del estacionamiento y vi que marcaba las 2:42 de la mañana l que hizo que me preocupara aún más, que diablos tenía que hacer Britt a las 2 de la mañana en Nueva York.

-Bueno- escuche que me contestaron con una voz adormilada.

-¿Dónde estás?- le pregunte rápidamente.

-Durmiendo en un hotel, ¿qué quieres?- pregunto un poco molesta.

-¿Dónde está Britt?- le pregunte esperando que ella supiera algo.

-Con su perfecto novio supongo, viajo es noche- me dijo con el mismo tono.

-Acaba de llamarme, dice que está en un hospital- le informe.

-¿Que le paso?- me pregunto y su tono era más de preocupación que de molestia.

-No tengo idea, no me dijo- le grite, y es que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Voy para allá- fue lo último que escuche y me colgó.

El camino al hospital se me hizo eterno, no tenía idea con lo que me iba a encontrar, pero sabía que el hecho de que Britt me llamara en ese estado era un mal presagio.

Entre al hospital sin tener ubicación alguna, así que me acerque al módulo que estaba justo en la entrada.

-Buenos días- le dije a la señorita que estaba detrás del escritorio.

-Buenos días- me saludo cordialmente.

-Estoy buscando a una chica rubia, alta, de ojos azules- le trataba de explicar con mis manos.

-¿Es paciente?- pregunto tranquila.

-No lo sé, solo me llamo y dijo q estaba aquí- le explique.

-Rachel- sentí como me abrazaban por la espalda.

-¿Britt que paso?- le pregunte al tiempo en que volteaba.

-No lo vi y todo fue muy rápido- hablaba sin sentido.

No quería llenarla de preguntas, que sabía de antemano que no me contestaría aunque quisiera, la vi sangrando y dolerse cuando trate de abrazarla.

-No ha dejado que ningún médico la revise- me informo la misma chica de antes.

-Puede llamar a un doctor, por favor- le pedí amablemente a la señorita.

La vi sonreírme y caminar por el pasillo.

Cuando regrese mi mirada a Britt, me di cuenta de que un policía estaba detrás de ella y miraba atento la escena que teníamos.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- le pregunte poniendo a Britt a mis espaldas.

-Estamos esperando a que la señorita se calme para tomarle su declaración- me dijo uno de ellos acercándose a nosotras.

-Puede que eso tarde un poco- di un paso hacia delante para que no llegara a Britt.

-Soy el oficial Harker- me dijo sonriendo y estirando su mano.

-Rachel Berry, licenciada- le correspondí el saludo.

-¿Abogada de la señorita?- me pregunto señalando a Britt.

-Claro- le respondí.

Lo vi con la intención de volver a decir algo, pero en ese momento llego el doctor que iba a atender a Britt.

-Buenos días- saludo amable.

-Buenos días- todos los presentes a excepción de Britt, respondimos.

-Me permite- le dijo a Britt, señalando una silla de ruedas que llevaba la misma señorita que nos atendió.

-Todo va a estar bien- la tome de la mano y la lleve a sentarse.

Le sonreí un poco, pero ella no me respondió de la misma manera, aunque el llanto había cesado y eso ya era un avance.

-¿Es usted familiar?- me pregunto el doctor

-No, pero yo me hago responsable- le dije tranquila.

-Bien, y ¿del otro chico?- me pregunto.

-¿Que otro chico?- le pregunte un poco confundida.

-Artie Abrams- reviso una carpeta.

-¿Él está aquí?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-Sí, entro con la señorita- me explico tranquilamente.

-¿Como esta?- le pregunte preocupada, comenzaba a entender el estado de Britt.

-¿Es usted familiar?- volvió a preguntar.

-No, pero también me hago responsable- le dije lo más tranquila que pude.

-No sé cómo esta, se, que entro con un daño severo en sus piernas, pero justo ahora lo están operando- me dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles -pero en cuanto se sepa algo le avisaran- cerro la carpeta y me sonrió.

Lo vi caminar por el mismo camino en que se habían llevado a Britt.

-¿Me podría explicar que sucedió?- le pregunte al oficial en cuanto el doctor salió de mi vista.

-Nosotros solo recibimos una llamada por un atropello, pero en realidad no saben que paso, mi compañero- me señalo a otro oficial -está esperando a que salga del quirófano quien iba manejando- me dijo y logro hacerme enojar.

-¿Hay algún familiar?- pregunte seria.

-Sí, su mujer- me señalo a una mujer de edad media.

Estaba por acercarme a reclamarle pero en su rostro vi la preocupación reflejada y opte por calmarme y esperar noticias de alguno de los 2.

-Familiares del Artie Abrams- pregunto un doctor.

-¿Como esta?- le pregunte cuando llegue a su lado.

-Bien, fuera de peligro, pero tenemos que esperar a que despierte para ver cómo reaccionan sus piernas, pero por ahora está estable- me explicaba mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

-¿Puedo verlo?- le pregunte ya más tranquila.

-Sí, pero esta sedado, así que usted decide- me sonrió.

-Espero entonces- le di la mano y camine rumbo a la habitación que le habían asignado a Britt.

La encontré dormida y ya limpia, tenía un labio roto, al igual que la ceja y una venda que le cubría la muñeca y mano izquierda.

-Bueno- conteste mi celular.

-¿Dónde estás?- escuche la voz de Quinn.

-Britt tuvo un accidente y estoy en el hospital- le explique susurrando puesto que no quería que se despertara.

-¿Como esta?, ¿porque no me avisaste?- me dijo rápidamente.

-Está bien, y te dije que tenía que salir- le explique.

-No recuerdo, pero bueno ¿en qué hospital están?- me pregunto.

-En el Harlem- le conteste.

-¿Como esta?- entro Santana abriendo abruptamente la puerta.

-Quinn te llamo luego- y colgué -te puedes calmar- la tome del brazo y la saque de la habitación.

-Suéltame- me aventó

-Cálmate, que llevo aquí más de 6 horas y lo último que quiero es pelear- le dije seria.

-Lo siento, es que viaje las mismas horas en un avión- se disculpó.

-Aún no sé qué ha pasado, los oficiales me hablaron de un atropellamiento, y bueno Britt solo tiene unos golpes, el que está mal es Artie- nos sentamos en unos sillones que había cerca.

-¿Que tan mal?- me pregunto sin verme a lacara.

-Temen por el movimiento de sus piernas, y bueno no hace mucho terminaron de operarlo- le explique poniendo mi mano en su hombro -¿qué hacía aquí?- le pregunte.

-No sé, me pidió el fin de semana libre y le dije que no, comenzamos a discutir y se vino sin decirme nada- la escuche sollozar.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- la pegué mi cuerpo y la abrace.

-Quiero estar con ella- me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Nos levantamos y caminamos rumbo a la habitación de Britt.

-Hey, como está la bailarina más hermosa del mundo- le dije a Britt cuando abrió los ojos.

-Me duele- me dijo tranquila -¿cómo está Artie?- me pregunto.

-Salió bien, está fuera de peligro, cuando despierte lo podemos ver- le sonreí y ella me respondió de la misma manera.

-Hola- le dijo Santana acercándose a nosotras.

-San, perdóname- le dijo soltándose a llorar.

Santana no lo soporto mucho y también comenzó a llorar con ella, las vi abrazarse y llorar más intensamente, no pude esperar mucho tiempo y me les uní.

-Tía Britt- escuche después de un momento de estar abrazadas.

-Pequeña princesa- le dijo Britt mientras yo me ponía a un lado de Quinn.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Beth, tocándole los golpes que tenía.

-Bien, solo me duele un poquito- le sonrió y se abrazaron.

-¿Y para la tía San no hay abrazo?- pregunto fingiendo indignación.

-Claro que si- le dijo Beth y salto hacia ella.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- le pregunte a Quinn mientras ellas se saludaban.

-No pensaras que te iba a dejar sola verdad- me dijo tomando mi mano entre la suya y sonriéndome.

No le conteste nada, pero le sonreí de igual menara y me acerque a darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para mis amigas, que en cuanto me separe de Quinn note como se nos quedaron viendo.

-Ven Beth, vamos a buscar algo de desayunar para tus tías- le dijo Quinn.

-Sí, claro, ahora vuelvo- me dijo y después me dio un beso en la mejilla.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro cuando las vi salir de la habitación, y es que aunque no les hubiera pedido que fueran me hacía feliz que estuvieran conmigo en esos momentos.

-Ese beso fue porque la niña estaba aquí, ¿cierto?- me pregunto Santana con una mirada de esas que intimidan.

-La verdad lo estamos intentando- les dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Intentándolo de verdad?- me pregunto Britt.

-Si de verdad- le sonreí más ampliamente y me senté a los pies de la cama.

Las vi sonreírse entre ellas y después a mí, lo que provoco que termináramos riéndonos a carcajadas.

-No quiero que nada le pase a Artie- dijo Britt de la nada y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte, ganándome una mirada de reproche por parte de Santana.

-No creo que sea el momento- me dijo abrazando a Britt mas fuerte.

-Está bien, San- le dijo correspondiendo su abrazo –Artie me dijo que quería presentarme con su familia, este fin de semana- la escuchamos sollozar y al voltear a vernos, Santana y yo, supimos que el corazón de las 2 se nos estaba partiendo –tome el último vuelo de ayer, y antes de despegar le llame para que supiera a qué hora llegaba, cuando aterrice él ya estaba esperándome, caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento y de pronto yo me vi en el suelo, un auto estampado contra un muro, y Artie estaba tirado en otro extremo- se pegó al pecho de Santana y esta solo la abrazo.

En el momento en que termino de relatar lo que había sucedido lejos de romper mi corazón como lo había hecho anteriormente me enoje, y es que yo podía ser paciente, o tan fría como para no dejar que cualquier situación me alterara, pero ver lastimada a ese grado a un miembro de mi familia me pudo y salí de ahí con ganas de golpear algo.

-Tenemos que encontrar a ese imbécil- escuche a Santana ponerse a mi lado.

-El imbécil está aquí- le dije sin mirarla.

Ella se detuvo y casi por inercia lo hice yo también.

-Yolo lo mato- dijo y emprendió sin rumbo fijo, pero unos pocos metros adelante tropezó con un hombre de bata blanca.

-Disculpe- dijo el doctor.

-¿Alguna novedad?- pregunte al ver que Santana no respondería.

-El paciente ha despertado- me informo sonriendo.

-¿Está bien?- le pregunte.

-Sí, bueno dentro de lo que cabe si- me respondí logrando confundirme.

-¿Dentro de lo que cabe?- le pregunte.

-Si, la operación ha salido como deseamos, pero el daño en sus piernas ha provocado la inmovilidad de estas- explico tristemente.

-¿Esta invalido?- intervino Santana por primera vez.

-No, bueno, el daño no es permanente, con rehabilitación y mucha paciencia se pondrá bien- explico volviendo a sonreír -¿quieren verlo?- pregunto a las 2.

-Sí, claro- le dije y sin más comenzamos a caminar detrás de él.

El camino que había que recorrer a la habitación de Artie, era relativamente corto, pero en esos momentos se me hizo eterno, y es que, que se supone que le dices a alguien que no volverá a caminar, estaba tan nerviosa que pude sentir el sudor de mis manos.

-Aquí estamos, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme- nos dijo el doctor y volvió a sonreír.

Respire profundo con la mano en la perilla y con un gran esfuerzo abrí la puerta.

-Licenciada- me dijo Artie un poco sorprendido.

-Hola, licenciado ¿cómo se siente?- al instante me arrepentí de lo que le había preguntado.

-Como si me hubieran atropellado- bromeo conmigo, lo que me hizo suponer que no estaba al tanto de su situación.

-Hola- lo saludo Santana acercándose un poco.

-Hola, San- le dijo el sonriendo.

La habitación de pronto se tornó silenciosa e incomoda a la vez.

-Supongo entonces que el doctor ha hablado con ustedes- nos dijo un poco triste –ahora tienes el camino libre- le dijo a Santana –les deseo lo mejor- dijo dejándonos muy confundidas.

-Tú no vas a dejar a Britt- le dijo seriamente Santana.

-No la voy a condenar a vivir a mi lado por lastima- dijo serio.

-Quiero que me prometas algo- le dijo Santana acercándose más a él –prométeme, que no la vas a dejar, que dejaras que te acompañe en tu proceso de recuperación y que pondrás todo de tu parte para que pronto estés caminando de vuelta- le dijo al borde del llanto.

-¿Porque?- pregunto él.

-Porque es lo que ella quiere- le respondió rápidamente –y por mi parte tienes mi palabra de que no me acercare a ella de ninguna otra forma que no sea amistosa, y que no me involucrare en su relación nunca- le dijo ya más tranquila.

-No es mi intensión ofenderte, pero tu palabra según los comentarios que he escuchado no vale mucho- le dijo él no muy convencido.

-Mi palabra respalda la suya- le dije antes de que Santana peleara con él.

-Usted no es de dar su palabra a nadie.- me dijo un poco confundido.

-Lo sé, pero te la estoy dando- le dije seriamente.

-Es un trato entonces- le dijo a Santana y estrecharon sus manos.

Después de eso platicamos unas cuantas palabras y más y decidimos que era tiempo de volver a ver a Britt, os despedimos con la promesa de regresar a verlo y salimos de la habitación.

-Señorita por favor- sentí algo aferrándose a mis piernas –por lo que más quiera no denuncie a mi marido- más tarde yo en reaccionar que lo que tardo Santana en levantar a la señora por el brazo y azotarla contra la pared.

-Santana contrólate- la tome del brazo y trate de separarla de la mujer.

-Pero-.

-Por favor- le dije casi suplicando.

La vi soltarla poco a poco y yo me aferre más a su brazo y la hice hacia atrás.

-Por favor señorita, tenemos familia- seguía suplicando la señora.

Mi cabeza se mantuvo fría en todo momento, así que estaba consciente de que estaba en un lugar público y que no armaría ningún escándalo, por lo que tome a Santana y caminamos rumbo a la habitación de Britt.

-Por favor- volví a sentir como se pegaba a mi brazo.

-Suélteme- le dije deteniéndome, pero no la mire.

-Es que no puede hacernos esto, tenemos familia- me dijo apretándome más.

-Suélteme- le volví a pedir, pero ya más firme.

-No sea injusta- me dijo casi llorando.

-Suélteme- le repetí, ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-Por lo que más quiera- y con eso basto para hacerme enojar.

-Lo que más quiero- le dije molesta volteando a verla –es mi familia, y ahí adentro- señale la habitación de Britt –está mi hermana golpeada, y estoy a punto de avisarle que su novio perdió toda movilidad en las piernas, porque un imbécil le paso por encima- me acerque a ella de manera intimidatoria –quiere justicia, la tendrá- le dije regresando a mi lugar.

-Apiádese de mí, tengo 2 hijos-.

-No me importa nada de lo que usted pueda decirme- la interrumpí.

-Rachel- escuche a Quinn y al voltear la vi parada junto a Beth y el oficial Harker.

-Beth, acompaña al oficial Harker a la habitación de tu tía Britt, que quiere hacerle unas preguntitas—le dije ya más tranquila.

-Si mami, me acompaña oficial- le dijo educadamente.

Espere a que entraran a la habitación de Britt para proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo, pero al voltear encontré a la señora con la que minutos antes discutía en brazos de Quinn y llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué hace?- me pregunto Santana tan confundida como yo.

-No tengo idea- le dije viendo la escena.

No quise seguir viéndolas y camine del brazo de Santana hacia la habitación de Britt, ya adentro esperamos a que terminara de relatarle lo sucedido al oficial, mientras agradecí que Beth ni se inmutara, de hecho creo que ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención.

-¿Quiere ser mi amigo, oficial?- le pregunto Beth cuando salíamos de la habitación.

-Por supuesto, será un honor ser amigo de alguien tan educada- le dijo el oficial sonriendo.

-Está bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Beth sonriendo.

-Soy Jonathan Harker, y ¿tu?- le pregunto sentándose en un sillón.

-Yo soy Beth Puckerman Berry-Fabray- le contesto dejándome un poco confundida.

-Bien Beth, es un gusto que seamos amigos, pero ahora tengo que irme a trabajar- le explico levantándose.

-Entiendo, si no trabaja no come- le dijo como si nada.

-Beth- le dije seria –eso no se dice- termine de decir.

-Lo siento, el tío Finn lo dice todo el tiempo- se acercó a mí con cara de pena.

-Disculpe- le dije al oficial.

-No hay problema- me sonrió –Beth, nos estamos viendo, y pórtate bien- le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Yo siempre- le dijo Beth y lo vimos salir por la puerta.

Estaban por dar las 4 de la tarde, cuando el doctor nos informó que no le daría el alta a Britt hasta el día siguiente, quería estar seguro que no había nada de qué preocuparse, Santana insistió en que ella se quedaría y me mando a mi casa junto con Quinn y Beth.

-¿Puedo pasar?- escuche detrás de la puerta de mi despacho.

-Claro- le dije acomodando los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunto cuando ya estaba sentada frente a mí.

-Tú dirás- le dije cerrando la laptop.

-Quiero hablar contigo de la esposa del señor que causo el accidente- dijo firmemente.

-No hay nada que hablar, acerca de eso, no voy a retirar los cargos- le dije igual de firme.

-Tienen hijos, y deudas, están por quitarles la casa- me explicaba ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ese no es problema nuestro, él debió de pensar en eso antes de ponerse a manejar en estado de ebriedad- le dije sin inmutarme.

-No tienen ni para pagar el hospital- me dijo al borde del llanto.

-Te repito que no es problema nuestro- le dije volviendo a abrir la laptop.

-Odio esta versión de ti- me grito levantándose de golpe de la silla.

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque esto es lo soy- me levante también.

Se me quedo viendo y a pesar de que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos jamás dejo de hacer contacto visual conmigo, después de unos minutos de estar así, la vi irse azotando mi puerta.

Sus palabras no me dolieron, y no porque no me importaran, sino porque estaba consciente de que cuando las personas nos enojamos decimos cosas que no sentimos, y Quinn era de la que se excedían cuando se enojaban, así que había aprendido a no tomarle importancia a sus palabras cuando estaba molesta, pero yo no era tan mala como parecía, o tal vez sí, pero algún día me había prometido a mí misma que el día que tuviera familia no dejaría que nadie los lastimara, y menos yo, y si eso implicaba que cambiara mis hábitos lo haría, sin pensarlo.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron detrás de la puerta

-Busco a la señora Morris- dije volteando a mis lados y es que ese lugar no me daba nada de confianza.

-Es usted- me dijo impresionada.

-Rachel Berry- me presente y le extendí la mano.

-Pase por favor- me dio quitándose de la puerta.

Entre al pequeño departamento e inmediatamente pude ver un espacio que suponía era la cocina, del otro lado había unas sillas, y al fondo una mesa plegable.

-En que puedo servirle- me dijo limpiándose las manos frenéticamente con una toalla.

-Esa pregunta se la hago yo a usted- yo estaba en la mayor disposición de ayudarla, pero el lugar simplemente no me agradaba.

-Llegamos- escuche el grito de una joven.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto un niño como de la edad de Beth.

-Mi futura esposa- dijo el mismo que los anuncio sínicamente.

-Bernard, contrólate- le dijo la señora dándole un golpe.

-Rachel Berry- les di la mano a los 2.

Salí de ese departamento horas después de escuchar una verdadera historia de esas que utilizan para hacerlas dramas de televisión o películas, repetiría lo que me dijeron pero nunca me ha gustado hablar de las demás personas en ningún sentido.

-Quinn- le llame cuando llegue esa noche.

Estaba consciente de que era bastante tarde y lo más seguro era que estuviera ya durmiendo, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, después de lo que había pasado en mi despacho me había retirado el habla completamente, justo había pasado una semana, y no podíamos seguir en esa situación, o al menos yo no.

Subí las escaleras y camine hacia la recamara de Beth, la encontré ya dormida y solo le di un beso de buenas noches, camine a la siguiente y encontré a Britt durmiendo de la misma manera, después del accidente Santana le dijo que se quedara con Artie el tiempo que fuera necesario, y que volviera cuando quisiera, así que ella se fue y Britt se quedó conmigo, cerré la puerta y camine a la recamara de Quinn, la encontré acostada dándole la espalda a la puerta, pero ella no dormía como Britt y Beth, ella simplemente me ignoraba como siempre últimamente.

-Sé que no estás dormida- le dije y la vi moverse un poco, pero no me hizo caso –bien, solo quería que tuvieras esto- le deje un sobre a un lado y salí de allí.

Me fui a acostar con Britt y deje que las cosas fluyeran por si mismas.

-Buenos días- escuche la voz de Quinn y al abrir los ojos la encontré frente a mí.

-Buenos días- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- me dijo y me dio un beso en la boca.

-¿Perdón?- le pregunte y es que tal vez seguía un poco dormida.

-He visto los papeles que me diste, gracias- ahora entendía lo que había pasado.

-De nada- le sonreí más ampliamente.

-Vístete, que he preparado el desayuno, y solo faltas tú- me dijo levantándose del suelo y dejo otro beso sobre mis labios.

Le hice caso y me arregle, después de una semana, volvía a sentirme completa, sin la sensación de que algo me faltaba.

Los meses pasaron y las cosas entre las 2 fueron avanzando y se hicieron mejores, de hecho me di cuenta de que había cambiado bastante, incluso mi humor era bastante diferente, deje de ser callada y reservada y comencé a abrirme más con las personas a mí alrededor.

Beth por su parte no dejaba de presionar con el asunto de la boda, y no es que no quisiéramos, pero ahora era diferente, ya existía una relación entre nosotras, y aunque ya estuviéramos casadas no dejaba de sentirse extraño.

Las cosas con mi familia estuvieron lo mejor posible, de vez en cuando hablábamos, al menos yo con ellos, porque al parecer Quinn y Beth si los frecuentaban más.

-¿Cuántas personas piensan invitar?- nos preguntaba Beth mientras se aventaba a la cama en donde estábamos acostadas.

-No lo sé Beth- le dije un tanto fastidiada.

-¿Ya no se van a casar?- abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

-Si Beth, pero justo ahora no es el momento para eso- le respondía Quinn cubriéndose con las cobijas.

-Rachel tengo que darte algo- me dijo al oído.

-Ahora no Beth- le conteste sin abrir los ojos.

-Es importante por favor- me volvió a decir al oído.

-Está bien- me quite las cobijas de encima y me levante sin abrir los ojos.

Beth me tomo de la mano y me jalo con todas sus fuerzas, yo iba más dormida que despierta y termine de abrir bien los ojos cuando escuche que revolvía sus cajones.

-¿Que buscas?- le pregunte recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

-Esto- me dijo enseñándome el anillo que le había dado a Quinn cuando estuvimos en mi casa.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- prácticamente se lo arrebate.

-Estaba en uno de tus cajones- me explico tranquilamente -y mira- me lo quito y me mostro una inscripción que tenía al interior.

_**"Siempre tuya. Rachel".**_

-¿Cómo hiciste esto?- le pregunte un poco anonadada.

-La tía San me ayudo, ella me acompaño al centro comercial y ahí lo grabamos- me explico como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Y cómo lo pagaste?- le pregunte sin saber bien que decir.

-La tía San dijo que no me preocupara por eso- levanto los hombros y me lo entrego.

-Supongo que le agradeceré después- le dije viendo detenidamente el anillo.

-Sí, ahora es tu deber pensar como se lo vas a dar- y diciendo esto cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Yo me quede ahí unos minutos, no sé si muchos o pocos, pero me quede ahí, primero viendo la puerta, y después al anillo, que se suponía que debía hacer, todo era más complicado ahora que la relación era seria, como me le declaraba a alguien completamente nuevo para mí.

Regrese a la recamara y encontré a Quinn en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, guarde el anillo en un cajón y me acosté junto a ella.

-¿Siempre obtiene lo que quiere?- me pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

-Siempre- le susurre tratando de volver a dormir.

No volvió a decir nada y yo tampoco al parecer teníamos la misma idea de volver a dormir.

-No puede ser- dijo Quinn fastidiada cuando escucho mi celular sonar.

-Bueno- conteste adormilada.

-Rachel- escuche una voz conocida.

-¿Señora López?- pregunte un poco incrédula.

-Al menos no me has olvidado- la escuche sonreír.

-No podría hacerlo nunca- le respondí levantándome para no molestar a Quinn.

-Disculpa la pregunta pero estas con tu nueva pareja- me pregunto un tanto apenada.

-Si- voltee a ver a Quinn quien estaba pendiente de mí.

-Puedes ponerme en altavoz por favor- me pidió y fruncí el ceño.

-Claro- me acerque nuevamente a la cama y me senté frente a Quinn.

Ella me hizo un gesto preguntándome que era lo pasaba y yo solo levante los hombros mientras ponía en altavoz.

-¿Ya está Rachel?- me pregunto.

-Si señora ya está- le dije mientras veía a Quinn acomodarse en la cama.

-Hola, hola- dijo después de un largo silencio.

-Hola- dijo Quinn con algo de temor.

-Pensé que se había cortado- explico aliviada.

-No señora, aquí seguimos- le conteste todavía un poco confundida.

-Cuando dejaras de decirme señora, aparte de que me haces sentir vieja, creo que he ganado que me hables con más cariño- me dijo alegremente.

-Está bien Maribel, a que debemos el honor de tu llamada- le dije más tranquila.

-Pues primero para reclamarte, porque si yo no llamo tu ni te acuerdas- la escuche sonreír -y después para presentarme, aunque sea por teléfono- dijo logrando sonrojar a Quinn.

-Mucho gusto, Quinn Fabray- le dijo después de un pequeño silencio.

-Mucho gusto, Maribel López- le dijo.

-¿López?- pregunto confusa.

-Supongo por el tono de tu voz que reconoces mi apellido- le aseguro.

-Me suena de algo para serle sincera- le dijo sonriendo.

-Soy la madre de Santana- le dijo rápidamente.

-Santana- dijo Quinn lentamente.

-Me disculpo por cualquier cosa que te haya hecho- Quinn abrió los ojos al escuchar eso -conozco a mi hija y sé que seguro te hizo algo- termino de decir.

-No hay problema- le dijo Quinn sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Bueno, a lo que voy, ¿ya tienen planes para navidad?- pregunto tranquilamente.

-En realidad no lo hemos pensado- le dije viendo a Quinn.

-Bueno ya sabes que aquí siempre hacemos una cena íntima- solté la carcajada y vi en la cara de Quinn un poco de confusión.

-Maribel, en esas cenas siempre hay más de 50 personas, lo último que es, es intima- explique el motivo de mi risa.

-A lo que me refería era a que es algo familiar- también se rio conmigo.

-Pues no sé si Quinn quisiera estar con su familia o en otro lugar- le explique mientras Quinn se mantenía al margen.

-Quinn- le hablo directamente.

-Si- le contesto secamente.

-¿Vas a ir con tu familia?- le pregunto.

-Mi familia es Rachel, y Beth, así que usted sugiera- le dijo viéndome a mi directamente.

-Bien, entonces las espero a partir del 22, y se quedan todo lo que quieran, si no tienen planes para año nuevo, pues se quedan también- término de decir.

-Necesito ver algunas cosas de la oficina, pero en cuanto sepa algo te confirmo- le dije.

-Está bien- me dijo un poco decepcionada.

-Te llamamos luego- le dije y colgué.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y la vi relajarse mientras me veía, lo que me hizo sonreír y relajarme también.

-¿Quieres ir?- le pregunte.

-¿Quieres ir con tu familia?- me contesto con otra pregunta.

-No nos han invitado- le dije acostándome en sus piernas.

-Si lo hicieron- me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-¿Tú no quieres ir con Russel?- le pregunte volteando hacia ella.

-¿En serio?-me pregunto incrédula.

-Yo pensé- le dije levantando los hombros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas yendo con la señora López?- me pregunto.

-Desde que iba en la universidad- le dije normalmente.

-Ahí está, razón de más para que vallamos- me sonrió y se acercó a besarme.

-Está bien, tu ganas, vamos a cenar con la familia López- le dije regresándole en beso.

Nos acostamos en posición de **"cucharita"** y así nos quedamos un momento más.

Los días que siguieron a ese no podía sacarme de la cabeza la manera de darle el anillo y siendo completamente honestos tampoco es que tuviera muchas ideas.

-Quinn- toque la puerta de su cuarto oscuro.

-Permíteme un momento- me grito.

Ese día era sábado, ni Beth ni Britt estaban, se habían ido juntas con la familia de Artie a un fin de semana fuera de la cuidad, así que solo estábamos nosotras.

-Lo siento estaba, terminando- salió con una sonrisa y vestida con un pequeño short, una playera sin mangas y descalza como siempre.

-No te preocupes, solo era para avisarte que esta tarde iremos a un lugar, y bueno voy a entregar estos papeles al juzgado y regreso por ti- le sonreí al ver la cara que hacía.

-Como quieras- me dijo y sin más me acerque a darle un beso en los labios de esos que cuando se acaban te dejan sin palabras y lo único que sale de tu boca es un suspiro.

Lo que tenía que hacer lo hice en un tiempo record, y en menos de hora estaba de vuelta en casa.

Cuando llegue me encontré con Quinn leyendo un libro de lleyes, de los que tenía en mi despacho, y estaba tan concentrada que no se dio ni cuenta de que había llegado.

-No querrás quitarme el trabajo ¿verdad?- le dije al oído.

-No, para nada, solo me informo por si me piensas dejar sin nada en el divorcio- me sonrió y me beso.

-Entonces estaré preparada- le dije pegando su frente con la mía.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto ya en el auto.

-No seas impaciente, prometo que pronto lo sabrás- y fue lo último que dije.

Al cabo de 1:30 de trayecto comencé a ver como reconocía las calles por las que pasábamos, y no es que estuviera muy lejos el lugar, o, lo que paso fue que yo en mi vida había ido a esa parte de la ciudad y me perdí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- me pregunto conmovida.

-Necesito hacer algo aquí- le respondí rápidamente.

-Aquí a la derecha y es la segunda casa de la izquierda- me dijo con su vista al frente.

Yo seguí sus indicaciones y la verdad las agradeció, puesto que no tenía ni idea de donde era y nos salvó de perdernos otra hora.

Al estacionarnos pude ver a una mujer de color en la entrada de la casa viendo fijamente hacia nosotras, Quinn al sentir que el auto estaba totalmente parado salió disparada hacia la mujer, cosa que me causo hasta cierto punto ternura. Baje del auto y camine hacia donde se desarrollaba la escena anterior.

-Estas más hermosa que nunca- le decía la mujer a Quinn.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo- le decía Quinn con lágrimas en la cara.

-Solo el suficiente- le decía la mujer tranquila –supongo que tú eres Rachel- se dirigió a mí.

-Mucho gusto- le extendí la mano sonriendo, pero ella se limitó a sonreírme.

-El gusto es mío, muchas gracias- me dijo sinceramente.

-Nana, ella no es como lo pensamos- le dijo Quinn sonriéndole.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que la respete- le respondió seria –ahora, adelante, que ya casi esta la comida- y dicho eso entro a la casa.

-¿Cómo lo pensamos?- le pregunte haciendo referencia a lo que acababa de decir.

-Vamos- me sonrió y me tomo de la mano para entrar sin contestarme.

Entramos a la casa y era una casa pequeña, sin ningún lujo, pero con todas las cosas en su lugar, Quinn parecía con más confianza que en el loft, entraba y salía de las habitaciones como si nada, mientras, yo me quede sentada en el sillón sin hacer o decir nada.

-Es verdad lo que me dijo por teléfono- me pregunto la señora entrando a la sala con una jarra de agua y vasos.

-No tiene por qué dudarlo- me levante y la ayude.

-Las personas como usted no se casan con gente como mi niña Quinn- me dijo sentándose a un lado de mi.

-¿Personas como yo?- le pregunte un tanto confundida.  
-No sé si Quinn no se acuerda o si solo lo está dejando pasar- dijo sirviendo los vasos de agua.

-No entiendo de lo que habla- le dije tomando una pose seria.  
-Hace un tiempo atrás, varios años, tú eras una niña, pero eso no te impidió poder despedir a media planilla de una vieja fábrica textil, y casualmente todos eran negros- me dijo con algo de recelo.

-¿Como sabe usted eso?- le pregunte sorprendida, aquello pocas personas lo sabían.

-Algunos de los afectados eran familiares míos, y otros tantos conocidos- me dijo extendiéndome un vaso con agua.

-¿Quinn sabe de esto?- le pregunte recordando lo que acababa de decir.  
-Claro, ella estaba con ellos apoyándolos cuando usted llego a terminar con la marcha que habían armado- me dijo seria -pero tranquila, que es normal que usted no recordara a un montón de negros peleando por sus derechos- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Le diría que lo siento, pero la verdad es que lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor- le dije tranquila.

-¿Porque se quiere casar con la niña Quinn?- volvió a preguntar.  
-Ni usted ni yo nos conocemos, pero por lo visto Quinn nos quiere en su vida a las 2, así que supongo que no queda de otra más que aceptarnos mutuamente, y no lo digo porque usted no me caiga bien ni mucho menos, pero creo que tiene una idea equivocada de mi, y a mi sinceramente no me interesa defenderme ni excusarme, así que lo siento- me levante del sillón y salí de la casa hacia el auto.

Mi intención nunca fue la de incomodar a la nana de Quinn, pero jamás imagine que supieran lo que había pasado años atrás, y para ser sinceros no recordaba haber visto a Quinn en esa ocasión, aunque bueno, no hubiera reconocido a nadie.

Abrí el auto y de la guantera saque una pequeña caja de piel que contenía en anillo, lo observe, respire profundo olvidando lo que acababa de pasar y camine de regreso a la casa.

-¿Hey dónde estabas?- pregunto Quinn sonriendo y abrazándome.

-Tenía que hacer una llamada y bueno salí- le explique abrazándola también.

-La comida esta lista- grito desde la cocina la nana de Quinn.  
-Vamos- me soltó, tomo mi mano y prácticamente me arrastro a la mesa.  
Comimos entre una buena platica y anécdotas de la niñez de Quinn, la nana, cambio su actitud hacia mí, e incluso me incluyo en las platicas más de una vez.

-No quisiera, pero ya es noche, y si esta señorita se perdió en el día, no quiero llegar mañana a la casa- le dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Está bien, pero prometan que volverán- dijo la nana sonriente.

-Téngalo por seguro- me levante también y le extendí mi mano a manera de despido.

Estaba preparada para que no me respondiera, pero igual lo hice, ella se me quedo viendo, y después de unos segundos la tomo y me sonrió ampliamente.

-Quinn- la llame cuando estaba por salir -antes de irnos quisiera decirte algo- me acerque a ella y respire profundo -te traje el día de hoy aquí, porque obviamente quería que vieras a tu nana- voltee a ver a la nana y estaba parada en el mismo lugar de antes -pero también porque supuse que era la única persona a quien debía de pedirle permiso para esto- volví a respirar profundo y saque de mi saco la pequeña caja de piel negra -¿te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunte con la voz entrecortada, y es que a decir verdad estaba nerviosa.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto con su mano en el pecho.

-Sí, claro- le sonreí y la vi acercarse a tomar el anillo, lo saco y lo reviso sonriendo ampliamente al ver la inscripción.

-Por supuesto que sí- se lo puso y se me aventó besándome.

-Muchas felicidades- se acercó su nana y la abrazo.

Espere a que Quinn se despidiera y salimos de ahí tomadas de la mano, subimos al auto, y maneje de regreso al loft en silencio y es que no tenia palabras y supongo que Quinn tampoco.

El regreso fue mucho más rápido que la ida, y en nuestras caras se reflejaba una sonrisa enorme, aunque la mía tenía nombre y apellido.

_**Quinn Fabray.**_

-No sé como agradecerte- me dijo cuando entrabamos al edificio.

-Tu sonrisa sola lo hace- entramos al elevador y volvió a besarme.

-Nos vamos a casar- me dijo con una sonrisa y pegada a mi frente.

-Ya estamos casadas- le dije sonriendo.

-Ahora será de verdad-me abrazo y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Quinn no hagas eso- le dije separándome un poco.

-¿Porque?- me pregunto.

-Porque no me gusta quedarme con las ganas- le dije sonriendo y saliendo del elevador.

-Y porque tendrías que quedarte con las ganas- me abrazo por la espalda y me dijo al oído justo cuando abría la puerta del loft.

Entramos y no se separo de mi, al contrario, se pegó mas a mi cuerpo y comenzó a dejar besos en mi cuello, paso sus manos por mi vientre y logró prenderme, me di la vuelta sobre mi propio eje y la bese, la abrace también por la cintura y la pegue lo mas que pude a mi cuerpo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- le dije separándome un poco.  
-¿No quieres?- me pregunto un poco confundida.  
-Si, pero no quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada por el estilo- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Trate de separarme, pero tomo mi nuca entre sus manos e intensifico el beso, no lo soporte mucho y puse mis manos en su trasero, sentí como sonrió por mi acción y apretó mas mi cuello, nos separamos y vi en su mirada la seguridad suficiente como para proseguir, subimos las escaleras tomadas de la mano, entramos a la recamara y nos quedamos un momento viéndonos frente a frente.

Acaricie su cara y su cabello, me acerque poco a poco hasta quedar pegada a sus labios, pero no la bese, sentí su respiración sobre mis labios y la aspire profundo, sentí sus manos quitándome el saco, me lo termino de quitar y lo puso en la cama, me sonrió y ella se quito el suéter que traía, se volvió a acercar a mí y me beso, le seguí el beso y metí mis manos en su playera, tocándole el abdomen, sintiendo los músculos que se le marcaban, levante la playera y se la quite, dejándola solo con la parte superior de la ropa interior, me le quede viendo y le sonreí quitándome mi blusa, ella entendió el juego y me sonrió, la tome de la mano y la lleve al borde de la cama, comencé a besarle el cuello mientras ella luchaba con el cierre de mi falda, lo que me causo un poco de gracia y sonreí, seguí con los besos en el cuello y puse mis manos en su pantalón, le abrí el botón y baje el cierre, sentí como dejo por la paz la falda y tomo mi cara para besarme intensamente, sentí su lengua rozar con la mía y le correspondí.

-Auch- le dije cuando sentí que me mordió el labio.

-Siempre quise hacerlo- me dijo besando mi cuello.

Sentí sus manos volver a mi falda y decidí ayudarla, me desabroche y me pareció escuchar un suspiro de alivio, metí mis manos entre su piel y el pantalón y logro hacer que gimiera, lo que me incito a que siguiera con lo que hacía, saque mis manos y la acosté en la cama mientras la besaba, al sentir que su espalda estaba contra el colchón, deje de besar su boca y pase a su mandíbula, después su cuello y su pecho, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su clavícula, subí mi mano por su cadera, hasta su pecho, pasando y deteniéndome, en cada costilla que se le marcaba, puse mi mano sobre su pecho y comencé a delinear el borde de la copa del sujetador, acariciando ligeramente su piel, la volví a escuchar gemir y volví a besar sus labios, ella puso sus manos en mi trasero y me apretó contra su cuerpo, quite mi mano de su pecho y comencé a bajar nuevamente con los besos, llegue a su abdomen y pase nuevamente mis dedos por donde dejaba los besos, me levante y comencé a quitar su pantalón tratando de no verla, quería hacerlo, pero en ropa interior, cuando la deje en esa situación la observe desde las piernas hasta su cara la cual reflejaba un poco de sonrojo, y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa hermosa, le respondí la sonrisa y comencé a quitarme la falda, que hasta ese momento seguía en su lugar y la vi verme de la misma manera en que lo había hecho yo anteriormente, le estire mi mano para que la tomara y así lo hizo, la jale hacia mí y quedo parada a centímetros de mí, le di un beso en la mejilla y la voltee para que quedara dándome la espalda, ya así, tome su cabello y lo pase por encima de su hombro derecho dejando al descubierto su nuca y espalda, comencé a darle besos en el cuello, la nuca, el hombro y en la espalda, con mucho cuidado y sin prisa le baje uno por uno los tirantes del sujetador, dando besos por esa parte de la espalda igualmente.

La piel de Quinn era blanca y delicada, suave y tersa, y de ella emana un perfume propio de ella, en el momento en que me di cuenta de que podía percibir todo eso supe que la pasión con la que había comenzado aquello había pasado a un término secundario, al igual que mis deseos de satisfacción, ahora, no era la lujuria la que me motivaba, sino las ganas de conocer cada centímetro de la piel de Quinn y hacerla sentir amada, y en cuanto a mi satisfacción propia, no diré que la olvide y que le escena que estábamos viviendo no me excitaba, no, porque sería mentirme a mí misma, pero me sentía plena por el simple hecho de hacer que Quinn suspirara.

Llegue al broche del sujetador y lo quite de la misma manera que los tirantes, sin prisa, Quinn hizo el amago de querer quitárselo ella misma, pero la detuve rápidamente, esa primera vez, seria mía en todo sentido, seguí dejando besos por su espalda, toda la espalda, hasta que llegue a la espalda baja y me topé con el pequeño bóxer que tenía a juego con el sujetador, la posición en la que me encontraba me dejaba a la altura de su trasero, y es que me había puesto de rodillas para poder seguir con mi camino de besos, poco a poco fui bajándolos hasta que se los quite completamente, me levante y me pegue a su cuerpo poniendo mis manos sobre su vientre.

-Me encantas- le dije al oído dejando un pequeño beso en él.

-Te quiero- fue su respuesta inmediata.

Para ser sinceros, no me esperaba esa contestación, pero igual lo deje pasar, después de todo era consciente de que en la situación en la que estábamos era común que se dijeran cosas como esa

La voltee de frente a mí y le sonreí, quitándole el sujetador, tome con mis manos sus mejillas y me acerque a ella para besarla, después de unos momentos de estarnos besando sentí como el broche de mi sujetador se desprendió, lo que me hizo reaccionar y dejar el beso para poder quitármelo también, volví hacia Quinn, pero en vez de tomar sus labios bese su cuello, que era embriagador, ella por su parte comenzó a pasar sus manos por toda mi espalda, la empuje ligeramente sobre la cama y la acosté sobre ella sin separarme de su cuello, la recamara estaba siendo ambientada por sus suspiros y gemidos, cosa que me hacía disfrutar más, deje su cuello y pase a sus pechos, uno lo tome con mi mano y al otro le iba dejando besos cortos, sus pezones me indicaron el nivel de excitación que tenía en esos momentos, y me encanto saber que mis besos eran capaces de hacer eso, los besos que dejaba en su pecho casa vez eran más intensos, al grado que incluso lo mordí logrando un grito agudo de su parte, levante mi cabeza para cerciorarme que todo estaba bien, y ella me esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le sonreí también y repetí la acción, pero en el otro pecho, al sentir que había terminado de estimularla todo lo que podía, deje lo que hacía y me le quede viendo fijamente a los ojos, sin moverme de esa posición, baje mi mano hacia su vagina, la cual estaba completamente empapada, ella trato de voltearse cuando sintió mi mano, pero se lo impedí moviendo la cabeza de una manera negativa, comencé con una exploración con mi mano sin dejar de mirarla, y lo que vi fue completamente indescriptible, en su cara había un contraste entre el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria, en contra de la vergüenza, que estaba sintiendo porque la estaba viendo, la vi cerrar los ojos cuando introduje mi dedo medio en ella y soltar un suspiro al detener cualquier movimiento de mi mano, después de pasados unos segundos abrió los ojos y en su mirada ya no había vergüenza alguna, no, ahora todo era deseo, y pasión, lo que entendí perfecto.

-Haz algo- me dijo un poco agitada.

No le di respuesta hablada, pero mi mano instintivamente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, por su parte Quinn comenzó a soltar gemidos más fuertes, la vi dejarse llevar por el placer que estaba provocando y supe que podía aguantar más, así que decidí meter otro dedo, solo un pequeño grito al sentirlo, pero se le olvido al instante siguiente, con el pulgar comencé a estimular su clítoris y con mi boca detrás de su oreja, había descubierto que era un lugar sensible para ella, el momento y la escena era bastante placentera, incluso para mí que no estaba recibiendo ningún tipo de estimulación, aparte claro está de los gemidos y gritos que soltaba Quinn.

-Rachel- la escuche gemir de la manera más sexi que jamás había oído.

Y a los pocos segundo sentí sus piernas apretar mi mano, sus uñas aferrarse a mi espalda, y su boca mordiendo mi hombro.

* * *

Siento la demora semana de exámenes :(

Espero les guste.

Grax por darse el tiempo de leer


	22. Chapter 18

La luz del sol entro por la ventana de la recamara y me despertó, mi cara estaba casi pegada al cabello de Quinn, sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y me pegue a su cuerpo desnudo.

-Hola- escuche su voz adormilada.

-Hola- le respondí sonriendo, mientras pegaba mi cara a su cabello -¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte.

-Bien ¿y tú?- me contesto dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a mí.

-Muy bien- le sonreí y le di un corto beso en los labios.

-Pero si yo no hice nada- me dijo escondiéndose en mi pecho.

-¿Cómo que no hiciste nada?- le pregunte haciéndome hacia atrás para poder verla a la cara.

-Fuiste tú la que me hiciste sentir a mí- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Quinn, eso no quiere decir que yo no haya sentido nada, al contrario, me hiciste sentir mucho- volví a besar sus labios.

-Prometo que la próxima será diferente- me dijo con su frente pegada a la mía y con los ojos cerrados.

-No te presiones, ok, ya estarás lista- y dicho eso la abrace contra mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por unos momentos más y varias veces la escuche suspirar y sentía que me abrazaba más fuerte a ella. Nos levantamos y nos dimos un baño juntas, sin hacer nada más, después de estar ahí, salimos a desayunar algo y regresamos a esperar a Beth en el loft, pero algo simplemente había cambiado, yo que siempre fui una persona que adoraba su libertad y su independencia, me sentía cómoda con Quinn a mi lado, quien por cierto, ese día no se despegó de mí en ningún momento, y me encantaba.

Los días de esa semana siguieron igual, habíamos decidido que partir de ese día dormiría en mi recamara junto a Quinn, no volvimos a tener intimidad, y no porque no quisiera, pero en más de una ocasión Quinn me hizo saber su incomodidad por no saber qué hacer en esas circunstancias, a lo que yo le respondía que no había problema, que esperaríamos hasta que se sintiera lista, cosa que no terminaba por convencerla, pero era todo lo que teníamos, aunque las sesiones de besos eran las mejores que había tenido en la vida.

-Cuento con 100 dólares para el regalo de Beth, ¿cuánto tienes tú?- me pregunto mientras paseábamos de la mano por el centro comercial.

-No te preocupes, yo lo pago- le dije sonriéndole.

-No, ella lleva los apellidos de las 2- dijo un poco molesta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, pero si insistes, dame el dinero y ya pongo yo lo que falte- le sonreí y le di un corto beso en los labios.

-Pero si solo me faltaba esto para completar un día perfecto- volteamos a ver y encontramos a un grupo de chicas que yo conocía muy bien.

- También es un gusto verte Maggie- le dije sarcásticamente.

-Miren lo que encontré- escuche una voz bastante conocida.

Mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco y mi cuerpo sin movimiento alguno, incluso podía sentir mi corazón latir, como cuando corres un gran tramo.

-Hola- me dijo Lexy con la misma expresión que yo.

-No le dirijas la palabra- volvía a entrometerse Maggie.

-Creo que ella es lo suficientemente mayor como para hablar con quien quiera- le dije reaccionando.

-Sí, claro, pero no contigo, no después de que destruiste su vida- me dijo encarándome.

-Déjalo Maggie- le dijo Lexy tomándola del brazo.

-No Lex- le grito y se zafo de su agarre.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunte, puesto que no entendí a lo que se refería con lo que había dicho.

-Siempre fuiste una egoísta- me dijo molesta.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- le dije y tome la mano de Quinn para irnos.

-De eso hablo- dijo señalando nuestras manos entrelazadas -de que eres tan egoísta que enamoraste a Lex sin importante lo que su familia o sus amigos le dijeras, como la querías para ti, la tenías que tener, y después de 3 años juntas te aburriste y la dejaste- camino hacia a mí y me aventó ligeramente.

-Las cosas no son así- le trato de explicar Lexy.

-A no, perdón, fuiste tú la que quiso echar su vida a perder por acostarte con una mujer verdad- le dijo a Lex gritándole.

-Creo que estás perdiendo los papeles- le dije tranquila.

-Pero si bueno hablo la abogada en cuestión- me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Maggie, déjala en paz- le pidió Lexy.

-Sigo sin entender porque diablos la defiendes, si mírate, no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste y ella es la culpable- le grito desesperada.

-Yo decidí dejarlo- le grito de la misma manera.

-Eso es una estupidez, si no había pasado ni una semana de que te habías ido y estas 2 ya se paseaban tomadas de la mano- los gritos estaban llamando la atención de la gente a nuestro alrededor.

-Maggie, no creo que sea el lugar- intervino por primera vez Sugar.

-Vamos Sugs, no le temas porque es tu jefa- le decía con ironía.

-No creo que sea con ellas con quienes debas descargar tu enojo- le dije todavía con tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón- y más tardo en decir eso que en yo sentir el ardor en mi mejilla producido por el golpe que me dio.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- Quinn se le fue encima.

-¿Estás bien?- se acercó Lexy a mi preocupada.

-Sí, claro- sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla y me fue inevitable la comparación con la mano de Quinn.

Las manos de Lexy siempre habían sido cálidas y su manera de tocarme siempre fue con delicadeza, y Quinn por el contrario siempre tenía las manos frías y me tocaba de una manera fuerte y segura, como si quisiera marcar territorio.

-Ya te dijo que está bien- le dijo Quinn a Lexy al ver que no quitaba su mano de mi mejilla.

-Lo siento- me dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-Al menos me queda el consuelo de que encontraste alguien igual de nefasta que tu- me dijo refiriéndose a Quinn -porque una dama no tiene hijos de alguien y luego se pasea de la mano de una mujer- le dijo haciendo referencia de la vez que nos habíamos visto en el restaurante.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunto Lexy.

-Acaso no sabes que esta por la que te dejo tiene una hija que es idéntica a ella, ojala que cuando crezca no sea igual de cusca que la madre- y con eso tuve suficientes razones para devolverle el golpe que me había dado.

-Te permito que de mi digas lo que se dé la gana, pero cuida como te diriges a mi familia- le dije viéndola sangrar un poco del labio.

-¿Tu familia?- dijo despectivamente -tú no sabes lo que eso significa, o acaso no fue a ti a quien su madre abandono porque descubrió la homosexualidad de su padre- dijo con toda la intención de hacerme daño.

-Mal Lexy, tu muy mal, y tu- se dirigió a Maggie -no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, Rachel es la persona con más sentido de la familia, que he conocido, y sinceramente no tengo ni el más mínimo interés de explicártelo- tomo mi mano y les sonrió a todas –con permiso-.

Deje que me guiara hasta el estacionamiento sin decirle nada, iba bastante concentrada en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-¿Que hace aquí?- me pregunto Quinn rompiendo el silencio que había entre nosotras.

-No tengo idea, no sabía que había vuelto- le explique tranquilamente.

-¿Porque la loca esa te dijo que le habías arruinado la vida?- pregunto ya más relajada.

-Cuando Lexy y yo nos conocimos era la hetero perfecta, con pretendientes por todos lados, heredera de un gran emporio, hermosa, y con un gran corazón, poco después comenzamos a salir y nos enamoramos, obviamente fue todo un shock para su familia, sus amigos, para todo aquel que la conocía, y más cuando comenzó a dejar de hacer lo que hacía, por ejemplo, el grupo con el que estaba ahorita son sus amigas más cercanas, y con ellas solía salir todos los fines de semana, cuando empezó a salir conmigo dejó de hacerlo y prefería quedarse conmigo en el loft, cosa que nos les agrado y de ahí pensaron que yo le prohibía salir con ellas, cosa que no fue cierta, yo jamás le pedí eso, ella simplemente prefería pasar su tiempo conmigo, pero bueno igual entiendo a Maggie, a ella, a mi jefe, a Sugar, y a todo aquel que me culpe, si no me hubiera conocido las cosas serían muy diferentes, se hubiera ahorrado tantos malos ratos y lágrimas- le dije tristemente.

-¿La sigues queriendo?- me pregunto sin mirarme.

-No creo que sea el momento para esa pregunta- le dije de la misma manera.

-Pues yo pienso que es el momento perfecto- me dijo volteándose hacia a mí.

-Quinn- estacione el auto a un lado de la avenida -no hagas de esto un lio, por favor, regreso, ok está bien, algún día lo haría, eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotras, y mucho menos con nuestra relación- le dije tomándola de las manos y viéndola a los ojos.

-Estas enamorada de ella- me dijo al punto del llanto.

-Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir- le limpie las lágrimas e hice que me mirara -tu y yo tenemos una familia, Beth y tu son lo más importante para mí, así que no le des más importancia de la que tiene por favor- le dije en tono de súplica.

-Te quiero- no me dio ni la oportunidad de escuchar bien lo que había dicho cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Por un momento no pude responder debido a la sorpresa, pero cuando lo asimile le respondí el beso, poco a poco Quinn subió la intensidad del beso y la deje, de pronto dejo mis labios y paso a mi cuello, la sensación que me daban sus besos era inimaginable, y me encantaba, me hice a un lado para darle mayor acceso mientras acariciaba su cintura con mis manos.

-No hagas eso- la separe de mi cuando sentí que succionaba mi cuello.

-Porque, ¿no quieres que Lexy vea que ya no le perteneces?- me pregunto molesta.

-Quinn, de verdad tienes que aprender a confiar en mi- le dije en un tono serio.

-No confió en ella- me dijo molesta.

-No la conoces- le dije más seria.

-Sigue como vas, que defendiéndola arreglaremos esto- se molestó aún más.

-Pero arreglar que, por dios, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua- le dije el mismo tono que ella.

La vi con la intención de contestarme, pero en cambio comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, cosa que me partió en corazón y no hice otra cosa más que abrazarla y pegarla fuerte a mí.

A los pocos minutos de estar abrazadas nos separamos y sin decir más retomamos el camino al loft.

No dijimos nada durante el camino, y tampoco al llegar, ese día no volvimos a tener ningún tipo de contacto, yo me quede con Beth haciendo algunas tareas del colegio y ella se encerró en la recamara con Britt.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hacemos aquí- me decía Britt mientras llegamos a la casa de Santana.

-Todos los años la pasamos aquí- le explique de la manera más normal.

-Sí, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, aparte ya sabes que a Santy jamás le ha caído muy bien Artie- me dijo un tanto preocupada.

-No va a pasar nada- le sonreí y le di un ligero abrazo.

Salimos del auto y detrás de nosotras venia Quinn con Beth en un taxi, y es que ese día se habían empeñado en arreglarse en el estudio de Quinn.

-¿Cómo nos vemos?- pregunto Beth apenas bajo del taxi.

-Hermosas- le respondí sonriendo y acercándome hasta ellas.

-Beth, vamos a dejar los regalos- le dijo Quinn prácticamente ignorándome y caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Deberías de hablar con ella- me dijo Britt al ver lo ocurrido.

-Y de que se supone que hablemos, si ni siquiera sé que le pasa- le dijo un tanto confundida.

-Solo tiene miedo de perderte, ahora que Lexy volvió- me explico tranquilamente.

-Pero si estando con Lexy, decidimos casarnos, a que viene todo esto- y es que en verdad no entendía.

-Ahora es diferente porque tienen una relación que es muy aparte del matrimonio- me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada.

-No la voy a dejar- le dije tratando de que me entendiera.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que aclarárselo- me sonrió y abrió la puerta de la mansión López.

Lo que acababa de decirme era algo que ya había intentado hacer, pero tal vez ese no fue el momento indicado para hacerlo.

-La familia López bajara en un momento- nos informó el mayordomo.

-Gracias- dijimos al unísono Britt y yo.

-¿Qué les parece?- le pregunto Britt haciendo referencia al enorme árbol de navidad que había enfrente de nosotras.

-Es hermoso- dijo Beth sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Si- le respondió Britt con el mismo gesto.

-Quinn- llame su atención -podemos hablar, por favor- le dije tranquila, pero seria.

Quinn no respondió nada, y se limitó a caminar hacia la cocina, yo respire profundo y voltee a ver a Britt asiéndole señas para que hiciera cargo de Beth por unos minutos a lo que me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Camine por el mismo camino que lo hizo Quinn y llegue a la cocina.

-Niña Rachel, podemos ayudarla en algo- pregunto el ama de llaves.

-Gracias Susan, podrían darnos un poco de privacidad- le pedí sonriendo.

-Enseguida- respondió mi sonrisa -vamos- se dirigió a todo el personal que había en la cocina -revisen que la mesa este bien puesta y atiendan a los invitados- les dio la orden y todos salieron de ahí.

-Eres igual a Beth- me dijo apenas nos quedamos solas.

-¿Perdón?- le pregunte un poco confundida.

-Que eres igual a Beth, siempre tienes lo que quieres- me dijo caminando por la cocina.

-Esta es mi segunda casa, siempre estaba aquí- le explique caminando en dirección contaría a ella.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- me pregunto jugando con unos utensilios de cocina.

-En serio no sabes de que- le dije deteniéndome detrás de un mueble.

-Me imagino- se me quedo viendo fijamente.

-Quiero saber qué te pasa- le dije seriamente.

-No creo que sea tan difícil de entender- me dijo despegando su mirada de la mía.

-Sigues así por Lexy, ok lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es porque no simplemente dejas de darle tanta importancia- le dije sentándome sobre mueble en el que estaba recargada.

-Bájate de ahí- me dijo seria.

-¿Porque?- le pregunte adivinando su respuesta.

-Tu vestido está arriba de tu muslo y cualquiera puede venir- me dijo señalando mi vestido.

-Y eso está mal porque...- espere a que terminara la oración.

-Porque no está bien que la gente se distraiga con tus piernas- me dijo acercándose a mí -cierra las piernas, por favor- me dijo al ver que las abría ligeramente.

-Ven- le dije sonriendo un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto acercándose poco a poco.

-Ven- le volví a decir estirando mu mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a decir tomando mi mano casi sin querer.

-Mira- la jale ligeramente hacia mí -tú te pones aquí- la puse entre mis piernas -y nada se ve, y tus manos aquí- puse sus manos sobre mis muslos -y nadie puede ver nada que tu no quieras- le dije pegada a sus labios.

-¿Estas tratando de seducirme?- me pregunto más tranquila.

-¿Está funcionando?- le pregunte sin moverme de mi lugar.

-No se me olvida que sigue aquí- me dijo y trato de separarse de mí.

-Ven acá- la tome de los brazos e hice que me abrazara.

-Suéltame- me dijo pero tranquila.

-Haber contéstame una cosita- le dije al oído -¿qué tienes en tu mano izquierda?- le pregunte dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Un hermoso anillo- me dijo pegada a mi mejilla.

-Velo de la siguiente manera, si yo hubiera querido dárselo a alguien mas no lo tendrías tu- le dije abrazándola más fuerte.

-Ella es perfecta- me dijo tristemente.

-Sí, lo es- trato de separarse de mi pero no la deje -pero tú y yo tenemos una familia y nada ni nadie puede hacer que cambie lo que tengo- le dije acariciando su cabello.

-La sigues queriendo- seguía sonando triste.

-Claro, ¿pero acaso tu no quieres a Finn?- le dije sin soltarla.

-Pase muchas cosas con él- me dijo separándose un poco.

-Y yo con ella así que es ilógico pensar que el solo recuerdo me va hacer cambiarlas- le sonreí y ella me respondió de la misma manera.

-¿No me vas a dejar?- pregunto en un suspiro.

-No, nunca y ¿tu?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca- y dicho eso me beso.

No entendía porque se ponía de esa manera, pero si necesitaba que le jurara que estaría con ella siempre para estar más tranquila estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Mi manera de ser siempre me había hecho más fácil poder superar las perdidas, o tal vez simplemente estaba acostumbrada a perder a quienes me importaban, no sé, lo única que importaba era que no sufría de depresión después de perder a alguien, y a los pocos días o semanas se me pasaba, aunque se volvía un tema de esos de los que no toco. Lexy había vuelto después de 10 meses y ahora estaba comprometida en un 100% con Quinn, aunque eso no quería decir que la había dejado de querer, ni un poco, mi amor por ella seguía intacto, pero lo que sentía por Quinn cada día era más fuerte y no, yo no era de arrepentirme de las decisiones que había tomado, así que por mucho que me encantara que Lexy hubiera regresado no le haría pasar a Quinn ningún mal rato.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos, no confió mucho en Santana para cuidar de Beth- me dijo abrazándome y dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Se la encargue a Britt- le dije son soltarla.

-Hablando de ellas, ¿no vas a hacer nada para que estén juntas?- me pregunto separándose de mí y ayudándome a bajar del mueble en donde estaba sentada.

-Santana tuvo su oportunidad y no la aprovecho y bueno, ahora la está dejando ser feliz- levante mis hombros y tome su mano.

-Aun así pienso que Britt la sigue querido- me dijo Quinn saliendo de la cocina.

-Siempre se refirió a ella como el amor de su vida- le dije y llegamos al salón dónde ya estaban todos los invitados.

-¿El amor de la vida de quién?- pregunto Santana.

-¿Quien está enamorada?- pregunto también Maribel.

-Mi tía Quinn está enamorada de Rach, y Rach de ella- dijo Beth como si nada.

La habitación de pronto quedo en silencio y Quinn y yo nos quedamos viendo como pensando en que decir.

-Mucho gusto- hablo Maribel rompiendo el silencio.

-Igualmente- dijo Quinn acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Esto es hermoso- le dijo refiriéndose al anillo.

-Lo sé es hermoso- dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Y a mí no me saludas?- le dije tratando de quitar la atención del anillo

-Pero si es la mejor abogada del país- me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Hoy no, hoy soy Rach, la que montaba escenarios imaginarios en tu sala y daba conciertos improvisados- dije haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-Eso me parece perfecto, pero miren la hora, pasemos al comedor por favor- dijo a todos los presentes.

-Hola- me saludo Santana.

-Hola, como estas- la abrace fuerte y ella respondió de la misma manera.

-Bien, con mucho trabajo ya sabes- me dijo restándole importancia -veo que les gusto el anillo- me dijo sonriendo.

-Están locas- le dije también sonriendo.

-Tu hija- me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Sí, claro échale la culpa a mi hija- le respondí sonriendo.

Esa noche, a pesar de haber empezado mal, empezaba a tomar un buen rumbo.

Santana y yo éramos fuertes y podíamos estar muriendo de dolor pero no lo demostraríamos, y sabía que en esos momentos al ver a Britt con Artie, era de las cosas más dolorosas que la había tocado vivir, pero aun así estaba bromeando conmigo.

-Ya saben todos los presentes, y los que no, lo sabrán, que aquí es tradición hacer un brindis antes de comenzar las cenas- todos sonreímos ante las palabras de Maribel -comenzare, yo, seguirán mis hijas- dijo señalándonos a Santana, Britt y a mí- y después lo harán todos los demás- espero la aprobación de todos y continuo -este brindis va dirigido a mi familia, a todos y cada uno de los que están en esta mesa y a los que no están también, los amo y agradezco que hayamos pasado otro año juntos- termino levantando su copa y todos los presentes hicimos lo mismo.

-Saben todos que las palabras no son lo mío, pero igual los quiero- dijo Santana, levantando su copa.

-Supongo que es mi turno- dije un poco apenada después de un largo silencio -esta navidad es diferente a todas las anteriores, no están conmigo personas a las que amo profundamente, pero- interrumpí para tomar la mano de Quinn -ahora también tengo junto a mí a personas que se han vuelto las más importantes de mi vida- me acerque a Beth, le deje un beso en la mejilla, y repetí la acción con Quinn -sé que me alargue, pero bueno ya que estamos juntos y todos aquí son muy importantes, se me hace el mejor momento para decirles que me voy a casar- les dije tomando la mano de Quinn y la jale un poco para que se levantara, así lo hizo y la bese sin importarme que estuviera llamando la atención.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos pero el estruendo de una charola sobre el suelo hizo que nos separáramos.

-Perdón, se me hizo tarde-


	23. Chapter 19

_-Perdón, se me hizo tarde- dijo Lexy entrando al comedor._

De pronto sentí unas ganas de vomitar que pudieron conmigo y tuve que salir corriendo de ahí.

Llegue al primer baño que encontré y me senté en la taza tratando de tranquilizarme, no sabía cuánto había oído Lexy de lo que había dicho en mi brindis, pero estaba completamente segura de que había presenciado el beso que le di a Quinn, sabía también que salir corriendo no fue la mejor reacción, y que a mi vuelta me estarían esperando todos para pedir una explicación, pero la única que me importaba era Quinn, que seguramente había echado por la borda todo lo que le había dicho en el momento en que me vio huir.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- entro Quinn sin ni siquiera tocar.

-Perdón- fue lo único que necesitaba decirle.

-No pasa nada- se acercó y se agacho como la vez de mi balcón.

-No supe que hacer- seguía tratando de explicarme.

-En serio Rach, no pasa nada- me sonrió y dejo un corto beso sobre mis labios.

-No sabía que estaba invitada, si no te sientes a gusto nos podemos ir- le dije ya más tranquila.

-Por mi está bien, aparte, Beth está muy emocionada, y Santana está bebiendo más de la cuenta, así que será mejor que nos quedemos- volvió a sonreír dándome tranquilidad.

-En el momento en que tú me digas nos vamos- le dije levantándome de donde estaba.

-Claro, ahora refréscate un poco y te espero afuera- me volvió a besar y salió.

Respire profundo y una vez más comprobaba mi teoría de que Quinn tenía un serio trastorno, mental, no hacia ni 20 minutos estábamos discutiendo porque la habíamos visto, y ahora que había corrido por su presencia se mostraba toda comprensiva y cariñosa.

Abrí la llave del agua y me remoje la cara esperando que eso me calmara, me seque con una toalla y salí en busca de Quinn.

Entre al comedor y todos estaban en su lugar cada quien en su plática.

-Siento lo sucedido- dije cuando todos pusieron su atención en mí.

-No pasa nada hija adelante- me dijo Maribel.

-Gracias- le sonreí y camine hacia mi lugar.

Con la mirada comencé a buscar a Quinn, quien por cierto no se encontraba en la mesa, al igual que Lexy, lo que comenzó a preocuparme.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunte apenas llego junto a mí.

-Estaba esperando a que te sintieras mejor pero me ganaste- me sonrió y dejo un corto beso sobre mis labios.

Cuando se separó pude ver a Lexy atravesar la puerta del comedor con una de sus perfectas sonrisas, se me quedo viendo y me guiño el ojo, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien Rach?- me pregunto Beth.

-Si princesa, solo me maree un poco- le explique tranquilamente.

-¿Estas embarazada?- me pregunto hablando tan alto que todos los presentes escucharon.

-¿La embarazaste Quinn?- le pregunto a Quinn dejándola en blanco.

-Beth, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?- le pregunte tratando de que todos volvieran a sus cosas.

-A la tía Britt le gusta ver las novelas- explico como si nada -Y un día pasaron que un chico y una chica dormían juntos como tú y la tía Quinn y ella se embarazo- explico llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

-Beth, no estoy embarazada- le dije rápidamente.

-Que mal, yo quiero un hermanito- dijo tristemente.

-Maribel- Quinn llamo su atención -esta cena es deliciosa- le dijo logrando que se olvidara el tema del embarazo, al menos para todos los que no, les pegaba ese tema.

-Gracias, por apreciarlo, porque a estas niñas- no volvió a señalar a las 3 -siempre les cocine y nunca me dijeron que les gustara lo que hacía- dijo fingiendo indignación.

-Mamá sabes que si nos hubiera gustado simplemente no, no lo hubiéramos comido- hablaba Santana a quien ya comenzaba a hacerle efecto del alcohol.

-Bueno eso es cierto- dijo Maribel logrando que todos pusieran atención en ella -estas niñas siempre fueron caprichosas, bueno Rachel y Santana, porque Britt simplemente era linda y hacia lo que estas 2 decían- todos en la mesa soltaron la carcajada.

-Sí, Britt siempre ha sido linda- volvió a decir Santana incomodando un poco a Artie.

-Sí y nosotras unas malditas- intervine para que siguiera hablando de lo maravillosa quera Britt.

-Solo especiales- dijo Quinn sonriendo a todos y tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa.

-Tan lindas- dijo Britt.

-Ya, ya mucha miel- corto la escena Santana.

La cena transcurrió entre algunas otras anécdotas en las que me veía involucrada y aunque no me gustaba ser la burla de nadie, me la estaba pasando bien, aunque de vez en cuando de entre todas las risas reconocía la de Lexy, quien en toda la cena no quito su sonrisa, aunque cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban la veía suspirar y me sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Y los regalos cuándo?- pregunto Beth bostezando.

-Pues a petición de la hermosa princesa pasemos al salón a abrir los regalos- dijo Maribel sonriendo y dándonos paso hacia el salón.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y cargue a Beth mientras tomaba de la mano a Quinn.

-Que les parece si entregamos los regalos a Beth- dijo Maribel.

-Bien yo empiezo- dijo Santana perdiendo el equilibrio al caminar.

La alcance a tomar del brazo y evite que cayera.

-Porque le diste tu palabra- me pregunto al oído.

-Respalde la tuya- le explique mientras la pegaba más a mi cuerpo.

-Mentirosa, lo hiciste porque no confiabas en mi- sonó un tanto herida.

-Confió plenamente en ti, pero a veces necesitas un incentivo y bueno mi palabra sirve para que te sientas respaldada- le dije sonriéndole a todos los que ya estaban siendo testigos de la escena que teníamos.

-A veces da miedo que me conozcas tanto- me dijo sollozando.

-Lo mismo pienso yo- le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Este dice que es para Beth de mi parte- dijo Lexy tratando de quitarnos las miradas de encima.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de la convivencia y relación con Lexy era el hecho de que con solo una mirada ella comprendía lo que quería sin utilizar palabras, era de las pocas personas que podían leer mis pensamientos a través de mi mirada.

-Mira Rach- me dijo Beth mostrándome una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Ábrelo para que veamos que es- le dije caminando con Santana hacia el sillón.

-Es el karaoke que te pedí para mi cumpleaños- grito emocionada.

-¿Te gusto?- le pregunto Lexy.

-Me encanta- me dio la caja -te quiero mucho y te extrañe- le dijo corriendo hacia ella.

-Yo también te extrañe y te también te quiero- la cargo y la abrazo fuerte.

La imagen que teníamos era tierna ante los ojos de todos, a excepción de los de Quinn, quien veía la imagen con la mandíbula apretada y con una cara seria.

-¿Tienes algún otro regalo?- le pregunto Maribel.

La mansión López era la casa con más tradiciones y costumbres que conocía, y no era que conociera muchas, y una de ellas era que cuando alguien comenzaba con los regalos debía dar todos y después quien siguiera debía dar todos los suyos y así con todos los invitados.

-Si- bajo a Beth y se acercó nuevamente al pie del enorme árbol de navidad -este es para usted- le extendió una caja mucho más grande a Maribel.

-No era necesario- se acercó para recibir su regalo.

-Es mi manera de agradecerle haberme recibido en su casa por todo este tiempo- le sonrió tristemente y después volteo a verme a mí.

-Esto es increíble- dijo Quinn sentándose junto a nosotras.

-Tranquila fiera- le dijo Santana mientras yo veía a Lexy y Maribel.

-Es maravilloso- dijo Maribel al ver su regalo.

-Sabía que te gustaría- le dijo Lexy sonriendo.

-Mira San, dejare de meterme en tu vida por un tiempo- le dijo logrando que todos riéramos.

-Eso espero- volvimos a reír todos.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que le gustaba pintar?- me dijo al oído al ver el enorme estuche de cerámica que le había regalado a Maribel, Lexy.

-No lo sé, supongo que no hubo oportunidad- le dije de la misma manera.

-Y cuando te pregunte que podíamos regalarle no pudiste habérmelo dicho- me reclamo ya subiendo el tono de su voz.

-Quinn- Lexy llamo su atención -este es para ti- le extendió apenas una pequeña caja.

-Gracias- la tomo con desconfianza.

-Y este para ti- le dio a Santana una caja del mismo tamaño.

-Gracias- le dijo y prácticamente se la arrebato.

Todos mirábamos los regalos que les habían dado, mientras Quinn me regalaba miradas de desconcierto. A Quinn le regalo un kit de fotografía y a Santana un disco de ella misma, cosa que nos hizo gracia a todos los presentes.

-No era necesario- le dijo Quinn sonriéndole sinceramente.

-No es nada- Lexy le restó importancia al regalo.

-Tu como siempre tan buena para dar regalos- le dijo Santana señalando su disco.

-Sabía que te gustaría- le dijo sonriéndole -este es para ti- me dijo extendiendo una caja no muy grande.

-Gracias- le dije tomando la caja, pero no hice ni el intento de abrirla.

-Bueno, veamos quien más recibirá regalos el día de hoy- dijo Maribel acercándose al árbol.

-Este es para mí pequeñita- dijo entregándole una bolsa super pequeña a Santana.

-Veamos que es, aunque estoy conforme con que dejes de meterte en mi vida- solo se oyeron risas en el salón.

-Ya veremos- dijo Maribel esperando la reacción de Santana al ver su regalo.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- dijo sacando unas llaves.

-Lo viste y me dije, porque no- le contesto sonriendo.

Todos vimos cómo le costó trabajo levantarse del sillón pero pudo con mucho esfuerzo, y salimos corriendo detrás de ella, entramos al estacionamiento y encontramos un camaro morado convertible, con un enorme moño rojo en el parabrisas, la vimos acercarse a Maribel y abrazarla fuerte.

Después de eso regresamos a la casa y repartió más regalos, a decir verdad los pocos que habíamos quedado repartieron sus regalos, a mí me dieron desde plumas hasta ropa, lo que agradecí con una sonrisa y en algunas ocasiones hasta un abrazo.

-Bien supongo que solo faltan los míos- le dije a todos después de un momento de silencio.

Me levante y me acerque al árbol, tome algunos regalos para Santana, Britt y Maribel, y todas parecieron contentos con sus respectivos regalos.

-Bien este es para la princesa más hermosa de todas las princesas- dije acercándome a Beth con una bolsa que contenía una laptop, un iPad y unos zapatos que me había pedido.

-Gracias mamá, te quiero- dijo abrazándome fuerte.

-Yo más mi amor- le dije cargue y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

-Este es para Quinn- dije entregándole un sobre cerrado.

-¿Un sobre?- pregunto extrañada.

-Solo ábrelo- le dije sonriéndole.

Quinn no me contesto nada, pero me sonrió y tomo el sobre, le guiñe un ojo y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

Comenzó a abrirlo sin dejar de mirarme y podía sentir nervios por su reacción.

-Esto es imposible- me dijo leyendo la primera de las hojas que estaban en el sobre.

-Ya no tienes excusas- le dije abrazándola.

-No lo eran, pero no tengo palabras para agradecerte- me dijo al oído.

-No lo hagas, solo acéptalo y úsalo- le dije dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Sentí cuando se separó ligeramente de mí y poco a poco se acercó a mis labios y me beso tranquila y cuidadosamente, de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho, ya había dejado en claro la manera en que Quinn me trataba.

-Woau de saber que así agradecerías un regalo me hubiera esmerado en darte algo- dijo Santana más bebida que al principio de la reunión.

-Santana, es suficiente- le dije de una manera seria, no me gusto para nada el tono que uso.

-¿Que te regalo hija?- pregunto Maribel poniéndose enfrente de Santana.

-Pago todos los tramites que tengo que hacer para poder recibir mi título y a un profesor que me ayude con la tesis- le explico sonriente y feliz.

Yo me sentía plena con el simple hecho de verla sonreír, en ese momento lo único que me importaba era Beth y Quinn y deje de lado a todos los que compartían con nosotros el salón.

Después de eso comenzamos con otra de las muchas tradiciones de la casa, tomarnos fotos por familias, a lo que nadie se negó, pero se volvió un tanto incomodo cuando Beth pidió que Lexy, saliera en una de las fotos junto a Quinn, ella y yo, al principio todos guardamos silencio, pero después de que Quinn diera su aprobación todo volvió a la normalidad.

Después de las fotos, algunos familiares, de Maribel y Santana comenzaron a despedirse de todas, dejándonos solo a pocos con Santana y Maribel.

-¿Porque no jugamos con el karaoke?- dijo Beth con más cara de sueño que de nada, pero ella quería seguir con nosotros.

-Si- grito un sobrino de Artie que tenía la misma edad de Beth.

De un momento a otro me vi sentada en un sillón tomada de la mano de Quinn esperando a que conectaran el karaoke a la pantalla.

-¿Quién empieza?- pregunto Maribel.

-Yo- volvió a gritar el sobrino de Artie.

Todos asentimos y esperamos a que el niño eligiera la canción que quería cantar.

You know you love me

I know you care

Just shout whenever,

And I'll be there

You want my love

You want my heart

And we would never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item?

Girl quit playin'

We're just friends,

What are you sayin'?

Said there's another as you look right in my eyes

My first love, broke my heart for the first time

And I was like

Baby, baby, baby ooh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool

But I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything

I'll buy you any ring

Cause I'm in pieces

Baby fix me

And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream

I'm goin down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

En un principio me pareció una buena canción para un niño de su edad, e incluso sonreí antes de darme cuenta de que le estaba cantando esa canción a mi niña, a mi princesa de 6 años, a mi niña, aquella que seguía jugando con Barbies, y lo peor no era eso, sino que Beth le sonreía como si fuera el mismísimo Justin Bieber.

Termino de cantar y se acercó a Beth con la intención de darle un beso pero prácticamente la jale y se lo impedí, y no porque estuviera enojada, sino porque no me parecía lo más correcto, eran unos niños.

-Bien creo que con eso es suficiente- dije levantándome con la intención de apagar el aparato e irnos a dormir.

-Espera, porque no jugamos los adultos también- dijo Santana.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- le conteste.

-Yo si quiero, pero voy a acostar a Beth y vuelvo- dijo Quinn.

Todos accedieron a lo que Quinn les pidió y a mí solo me quedo respirar profundo, Beth se despidió de todos y subió a una de las recamaras que nos había preparado Maribel.

-¿Gustas uno?- me pregunto Lexy ofreciéndome un cigarro.

Habían pasado unos minutos y vi salir a Lexy, con dirección al invernadero y supuse que era una buena idea ir a hablar con ella.

-Ya no fumo- le explique poniéndome a su lado.

-¿Porque?- pregunto guardando la cajetilla.

-No es bueno para la salud de Beth- le explique enfocando mi vista en una de las flores.

-Que yo recuerde simplemente no lo hacías enfrente de ella- me dijo prendiendo el cigarro.

-Bueno también porque a Quinn le disgusta el olor- camine por uno de los pasillos revisando las plantas que veía.

-Actúan bastante bien, quien las ve les cree que de verdad están juntas- me dijo siguiéndome.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu curso?- le pregunte cambiando el tema.

-Bastante bien- me dijo de una manera cortante.

-¿Algo interesante?- me volví a interesar.

-Nada, ya sabes, estudiar, cocinar, fiestas, amigas- por el tono de su voz supe a lo que se refería con amigas, pero como reprochárselo.

-Me parece muy bien- le dije sin poder evitar sonar triste.

-Y tú, ¿tienes algo interesante que contarme?- me pregunto un poco molesta.

-Quinn y yo lo estamos intentando- le dije casi en un susurro.

-¿Porque?- pregunto fría.

-Me gusta, y después de todo lleva mi apellido- le explique dándole la espalda.

-Te besa mejor que yo- me dijo pegando su pecho a mi espalda y poniendo sus manos sobre mi vientre.

-No hagas esto Lexy- le pedí casi suplicando.

-Solo dímelo- me pidió en el mismo tono.

-Las cosas son diferentes- le dije sin separarme.

-Sí, o no, es lo único que quiero saber- sentí como me apretó mas a su cuerpo.

-Sabes que no te lo voy a decir- le dije separándome de ella ocupando toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Crees que podamos ser amigas?- me pregunto justo antes de que saliera del invernadero.

-No es el momento- le respondí y salí de ahí casi corriendo.

Entre a la casa por la parte trasera y me quede en la cocina tramitando de sobreponerme a lo que acababa de ocurrir, y es que había sido de las cosas más difíciles emocionalmente hablando que me había tocado vivir.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Quinn tomando una de mis manos entre la suya.

-Sí, solo vine a tomar algo de agua, en lo que bajabas- le explique tratando de sonreír.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí- me dijo sonriendo ampliamente y me llevo de la mano al salón.

Al entrar vi que prácticamente ya todos se habían ido a dormir, en el salón solo quedábamos Santana, Artie, Britt, Lexy, Quinn y obviamente yo.

-¿Cómo haremos esto?- pregunto Santana al vernos.

-Yo opino que dejemos correr las canciones, y quien se la sepa corra al micrófono a cantar, quien al cabo de 15 canciones haya cantado más gana- nos explicó Artie tan sonriente como siempre.

-Estamos de acuerdo, pero pon un play list que sea variado, no quiero que suene un disco entero de Santana- le dije a Artie, después de meditarlo con Quinn.

-Está bien- y dicho eso se dedicó a buscar la opción del play list variado.

Mientras él trabajaba en eso yo me senté en un lugar que había junto a Santana y Quinn sobre mis piernas, cosa que no me hubiera importado en cualquier otro momento, pero justo en ese momento, me hacía sentir incomoda y más con la mirada de Lexy sobre nosotras.

-Esto ya está listo- dijo Artie volteando hacia nosotras -Quinn, ven siéntate aquí- dijo señalando un lugar en otro sillón.

Y supe por la rápida que le dio a Lexy que lo que menos le importaba era si yo ganaba o perdía, pero él era un empleado que sabía de fidelidad hacia sus superiores y por eso mismo le había pedido sutilmente a Quinn que se bajara de mis piernas.

El juego comenzó, y para mi sorpresa después de 6 canciones dicho juego había resultado plenamente satisfactorio, me estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, sin mencionar que Britt y sus interpretaciones llenas de dramatización me hacían morir de risa.

-Bien, hagamos un recuento de los puntos- dijo Britt que tenía una libreta en la mano -Santana 2, Quinn 1, Artie 1 y Britt ósea yo 1- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Qué te pasa Berry, tienes miedo de que te gane- me dijo con suficiencia Santana.

-Lo que digas- trate de no ponerle más importancia de la que en realidad tenia.

Antes de que Santana pudiera contestarme la música comenzó a sonar y vi a Lexy tomar el micrófono.

Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn

'm begging of you please don't take my girl

(Te pido por favor que no tomes a mi chica)

Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn

Please don't take her just because you can

(Por favor no la tomes solo porque puedes)

Your beauty is beyond compare

(Tu belleza es incomparable)

With flaming locks of auburn hair

(Flamante cabello castaño)

With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green

(Con la piel de marfil y los ojos de verde esmeralda)

Your smile is like a breath of spring

(Tu sonrisa es como un soplo de la primavera)

Your voice is soft like summer rain

(Tu voz es suave como la lluvia de verano)

And I cannot compete with you, oh, Quinn

(Y no puedo competir contigo, oh, Quinn)

She talks about you in his sleep

(Ella habla de ti en sus sueños)

There's nothing I can do to keep

(No hay nada que pueda hacer para dejar)

From crying when he calls your name, oh, Quinn

(de llorar cuando él dice tu nombre, oh, Quinn)

And I can easily understand

(Y puedo fácilmente entender)

How you could easily take my girl

(Cómo puedes llevarte a mi chica fácilmente)

But you don't know what he means to me, oh, Quinn

(Pero tú no sabes lo que él significa para mí, oh, Quinn)

Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn

'm begging of you please don't take my girl

(Te pido por favor que no tomes a mi chica)

Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn

Please don't take her just because you can

(Por favor no la tomes solo porque puedes)

You could have your choice of girl

(Tú podría elegir a cualquier chica)

But I could never love again

(Pero yo nunca podría amar otra vez)

She's the only one for me, oh, Quinn

(Ella es la única para mí, oh Quinn)

I had to have this talk with you

(Yo tenía que tener esta conversación contigo)

My happiness depends on you

(Mi felicidad depende de ti)

And whatever you decide to do, oh, Quinn

(Y todo lo que decidas hacer, oh Quinn)

Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn

'm begging of you please don't take my girl

(Te pido por favor que no tomes a mi chica)

Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn, Oh, Quinn

Please don't take her just because you can

(Por favor no la tomes solo porque puedes)

Eso no podía estar pasando, después de tocar canciones que hablara de fiestas, alcohol y sexo, se le ocurría a la maquina esa comenzar las canciones de como esa, mi mente a diferencia de veces anteriores si reacciono y supe que último que debía hacer en esos momento es voltear a ver a Quinn , o a Lexy así que opte por poner mi mirada en el suelo, aunque eso no impidió que mi mano sintiera la ira que poco a poco crecía en Quinn, y es que solo sentía su mano apretar más y más.

* * *

Siento la tardanza.

Espero que les guste.

jazline: A Lexy me la imagino como Anne Hathaway, espero te sirva y muchas gracias por los comentarios, me da gusto que te guste como todo este asunto :)

Aprovecho para avisarle que este fin de semana me iré de vacaciones y no se cuanto tarde en subir el próximo pero en cuanto tenga un chance lo haré, lo prometo

XoXo


	24. Chapter 20

La canción termino y en el salón se instaló un silencio sepulcral tan grande que incluso se podían oír nuestra respiraciones.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo Santana rompiendo el silencio.

-Fuera de lugar diría yo- Hablo Quinn bastante molesta.

-Es en serio- le dijo Lexy viéndola a los ojos.

-Bien pues esto también- y dicho eso me beso.

El beso fue completamente brusco y lastimero, trate de separarme inmediatamente de ella, pero tenía bastante fuerza y no me dejo, sino hasta que escuchamos la puerta de entrada azotarse.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte separándome de ella.

-Tenía que dejarle las cosas claras- me dijo seriamente.

-Tú no tenías que hacer nada- le dije molesta levantándome del sillón.

-Discúlpame por lastimar al amor de tu vida- me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Buenas noches- fue lo único que dije y subí a acostarme con Beth.

No tenía ganas de volver a pelear con Quinn, eso era realmente desgastante, y después de esa canción y de esa noche en general era lo último que quería hacer.

El alcohol que había consumido ese día me ayudo bastante para poder conciliar el sueño, ya que de otra manera no hubiera dormido nada.

-Buenos días- salude entrando al comedor.

-Buenos días- respondieron Maribel, Santana y Beth.

-Acompáñame a la cocina- me dijo Maribel, levantándose de la mesa.

-Ahora vuelvo- le dije a Beth.

Ella me sonrió y Santana me regalo una mirada de compasión que me hizo preocuparme por lo que sucedería en la cocina.

-Te debo una enorme disculpa- me dijo apenas entre.

-No entiendo porque- le dije poniéndome a enfrente de ella.

-Por la noche que te hice pasar ayer- me dijo tomando una taza de la alacena.

-Supongo que eso debía de pasar- le dije tomando la taza de café que me ofrecía.

-Me la encontré en el centro comercial, y me pregunto si iba a hacer la cena de navidad, y se me hizo feo no invitarla después de que pasara con nosotros 3 años, pero la verdad es que no pensé que viniera- me explico lentamente.

-No hay problema, en algún momento teníamos que volver a encontrarnos- le dije quitándole importancia a la situación.

-¿Que soy yo para ti?- me pregunto de la nada.

-Sabes que lejos de ser la madre de mi amiga eres parte de mi familia- le dije aun sin entender la pregunta.

-Bien, pues ocupando el poder que me da ser parte de tu familia, me permitiré hablar de esto contigo, ¿el anillo que tiene Quinn en su mano es de compromiso?- me pregunto sentándose en el desayunador.

-Sí, es de compromiso- le afirme sentándome junto a ella.

-Bien, entonces te pido por favor que hables con Lexy y le hagas saber que tus intensiones con Quinn son serias, y que no cambiaras de opinión, así ella podrá encontrar su propia felicidad- me dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano.

-Es un poco más complicado que eso- le dije retirando mi mano de su agarre.

-La sigues queriendo y es entendible, pero deberías hacerlo por esa misma razón, nosotras todas somos damas y ayer Lexy, perdió toda la clase que tiene- me dijo más seria.

-No entiendo- le dije de la misma manera.

-No quieres entenderlo- me dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Sigo sin saber de lo que hablas- le dije perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Nosotras jamás rogamos y ayer Lexy, dejo de lado su orgullo y se tragó con fuerza todos los mimos que se hacían ustedes- me dijo un poco más relajada -por el amor que aún le tienes, habla con ella y has que entienda que no es digno de ella lo que hace- me explico volviendo a tomar mi mano.

-Ahora entiendo- le dije haciendo presión en su mano.

-Y en cuanto a Quinn, tenle paciencia, se ve que es una mujer de carácter fuerte y supongo que eso es lo que te gusta de ella, así que solo habla con ella, no dejes que lo que tienen se rompa por celos, entiéndela, y sobre todo no le des ningún motivo para que desconfíe de ti- me hablaba tan tiernamente como yo lo hacía con Beth.

-Me cela hasta de las chicas que me sonríen por la calle- le explique un poco la actitud de Quinn.

-Es normal, cuando yo me case con el padre de Santana lo celaba de la misma manera, o incluso peor, pero imagínate, me case con el que en ese momento era el soltero más codiciado, excelente médico, guapo y adinerado, pensaba que todas y cualquiera podría quitármelo, ¿entiendes mis actitudes?- me pregunto.

-Sí, claro es entendible- le dije sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaba.

-Bien, ahora dime la diferencia que existe entre tú y mi marido- me pregunto sonriendo.

-¿No soy médico?- le pregunte sonriendo también.

-Bueno pero eres una excelente abogada, así que ¿cuál es la diferencia?- volvió a preguntar.

-No hay diferencia- le dije entendiendo su punto.

-Exactamente, eres hermosa, una abogada eminente, supongo que el dinero no le importa, pero eso te abre la puerta a un mundo lleno de mujeres y hombres iguales a ti y para los que no pasas desapercibida- me dijo tratando de que entendiera bien su punto.

-Pero me voy a casar con ella, ¿no es eso suficiente?- le pregunte seriamente.

-¿Cuantas veces al día le dices que la quieres?- me pregunto retomando la distancia que teníamos.

-Nunca se lo he dicho- le fui sincera.

-Y aun así te dio el si- me dijo en burla recogiendo un poco la cocina.

-Las cosas son complicadas- le dije en un suspiro.

-Eso es algo normal en una relación contigo- me dijo sonriendo.

-Ella me acepta como soy y bueno nunca me ha exigido que le corresponda- le explique un poco la situación.

-¿La quieres?- me pregunto tan rápido que dudo que haya escuchado mi respuesta anterior.

-Me voy a casar con ella- le dije obviando la respuesta.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta- me dijo volviendo a enfocar su atención en mí.

Jamás en el tiempo que llevaba con Quinn me había puesto a pensar en esa cuestión, bueno solo la vez que decidí darnos una oportunidad, aunque no estuviera muy convencida de lo que hacía, pero de ahí en fuera no me lo había planteado, y si Maribel tenia razón y en vez de hacer las cosas bien, me estaba encargando de echarlas a perder, y si estaba lastimando a personas importantes para mí, estaba dispuesta a romperle el corazón a alguna de las 2, o a las 2 por el simple hecho de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba con mis sentimientos, en ese momento odie el hecho de que no tuviera contacto alguno con mis sentimientos y no tuviera ni la más remota idea de lo que se suponía debía hacer.

-Hay algo que debes saber- le dije y justo en ese momento le relate las verdaderas razones de mi relación con Quinn, incluso le dije ya nos habíamos casado, ella al principio pareció sorprenderse, pero conforme le contaba más entendía mi comportamiento y por supuesto también el de Lexy.

-¿Y entonces porque tener una relación formal con Quinn si sigues enamorada de Lexy?- me pregunto cuando termine contarle.

-Porque mi relación con Lexy, no iba a ir a ningún lugar, yo no confundiré a Beth y hacerla pensar que estoy casada con Quinn y que después le digan o vea en una revista que mi relación con Lexy sigue adelante- le expliqué tomando un sorbo de mi café.

-Pero entonces ¿que sientes realmente por Quinn?- pregunto después de un rato de meditar mi respuesta.

-No lo sé- le dije sinceramente.

-Pues puedes empezar por decirme ¿cómo es Quinn?- me pregunto pacientemente.

-Es hermosa- sonreí al recordarla -es cuidadosa, protectora con todas las personas, luchadora de causas imposibles y fiel a sus creencias y a sus decisiones- sonreí más, mucho más sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Hay algo que te guste de ella?- me pregunto en mismo tono.

-Aparte de su cara hermosa, su actitud, su esfuerzo porque todos seamos iguales, y creo que la manera en que es tan diferente a toda la gente con la que me rodeo- le dije un poco más relajada.

-Bueno entonces tiene un punto a favor, te gusta por ser diferente- me dijo sonriendo.

-Tiene muchos puntos- le dije un poco pensativa.

-Pensé que tardarías mas en darte cuenta- me dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Me quede meditando unos minutos lo que acababa de decir y aun sin entender salí tras ella.

-Buenos días- me dijo Lexy cuando llegue al comedor.

-Hola- le conteste un poco sorprendida.

-Vine a invitarlas a desayunar- me dije sonriendo.

-Beth ya desayuno- le dije excusándome.

-Solo tome un poco de cereal- me dijo Beth -¿podemos ir con la tía Lexy?- me pregunto con la sonrisa que ocupaba cuando quería algo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- le dije no muy convencida.

-Vamos, será solo un desayuno- me trataba de convencer Lexy.

-Debemos ir con Quinn- le dije sinceramente.

-La tía Quinn se fue a New Haven, dijo que tenía que arreglar unas cosas- me dijo Beth acercándose a nosotras.

-Se te acabaron las excusas- me dijo Lexy sonriendo.

-Está bien- termine cediendo a su petición.

Nos despedimos de todos, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos subimos a mi auto.

De camino al restaurante me fui inevitable no darme cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que tenía Beth en la cara, como aquella que ponía cada vez que le tocaba pasar un fin de semana con nosotras, y es que a pesar de que la relación que tenía Beth con sus padres era bastante estrecha, la que tenía con Lexy y conmigo era bastante similar, y es que a pesar de que las 2 trabajábamos en lugares importantes siempre, desde el inicio de nuestro noviazgo dejamos bien en claro que por el bien de la relación comeríamos siempre juntas y que saldríamos del trabajo a más tardar las 6 de la tarde, bueno yo saldría a esa hora y ella se apuraría con sus tareas escolares y tendríamos las tardes libres, cosa por la que cuando Frannie tenía algún problema que arreglar, que era casi diario nosotras nos quedábamos con Beth.

De camino el auto era armonizado por sus pláticas y por las risas que de repente se hacían escuchar de todas por las vivencias que Beth recordaba y las que Lexy nos relataba.

-Buenos días, la mesa de siempre- le pidió Lexy al recepcionista del restaurante al que siempre acudíamos.

-Enseguida señorita- le respondió sonriendo y camino hacia las mesas.

-Ya extrañaba estar contigo, Quinn siempre me regaña cuando les pido algo a los meseros- le dijo Beth mientras caminaban de la mano.

-Adelante señoritas- nos dijo el recepcionista señalándonos la mesa.

-Gracias- respondimos todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dejas que la regañe?- me pregunto Lexy, mientras nos sentábamos.

-No la regaña, solo le hace saber que el tono que usa a veces no es el indicado- le explique mientras acomodaba a Beth en su silla.

-El tono de las princesas siempre es el adecuado- me dijo sonriéndole a Beth.

-Lo ves, la tía Lex, está de acuerdo conmigo- me dijo Beth burlándose un poco de mí.

-No hagas eso por favor- le pedí a Lexy seria.

-Lo siento- me dijo sinceramente -Beth, debes hacerle caso a tu tía Quinn, ella solo quiere que seas una mejor nena- se dirigió a Beth sonriendo.

-Está bien- contesto Beth no muy convencida.

Poco después de eso llegaron con la comida que por cierto Lexy se encargó de pedir nuestros platillos favoritos del lugar.

Ese desayuno me hizo darme cuenta de que Quinn me había contagiado su locura, y también de que las cosas lejos de ser incomodas, eran diferentes, tener ahí, junto a mí a Lexy, no era lo mismo que antes, cuando estaba con Quinn era inevitable hacer pequeñas grandes comparaciones que salían en el momento menos esperado, y me hacía sentir nostalgia por la relación perfecta que tenía con Lexy, pero estando ahí sentada junto a ella y viéndola hacer las cosas que siempre hizo, me hizo sentir extraña, era raro estar ahí sin Quinn que le dijera a Beth lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer, sin que les diera miradas moletas a cada hombre o mujer que me sonriera o fuera amable conmigo y sobre todo sin su humor extraño que muchas de las veces nos dejaba pensando en los que significan de lo que hablaba.

-Estas bien con eso o pedimos algo mas- me pregunto cuando habíamos terminado con la comida.

Estaba por contestarle que estaba bien, pero mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Bueno- conteste haciéndoles una seña a Beth y Lexy para hacerles saber que en un momento regresaría.

-¿Dónde estás?- me pregunto Quinn del otro lado del teléfono.

-Vine a desayunar- le conteste ocultando la información completa -¿y tú?- pregunte rápidamente sin darle tiempo de que preguntara más.

-Vine a la universidad a regresar tu regalo- me dijo fríamente.

-¿Porque estás haciendo eso?- le pregunte un poco molesta.

-No creo que debas de gastar tu dinero en alguien tan insignificante para ti como yo- me dijo firme.

-De que diablos hablas, tú no eres insignificante, eres mi mujer, y te quiero- le dije lo último sin pensarlo.

-¿Que dijiste?- me pregunto un poco asombrada.

-Que eres mi mujer- le dije rápidamente.

-Lo otro- me dijo ya más tranquila.

-Que te quiero- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Es cierto?- me pregunto y pude oír una ligera risita.

-Listo amor- escuche la voz de Lexy y cerré los ojos esperando el reclamo de Quinn

-Veo que no- dijo Quinn e inmediatamente escuche el tono del teléfono que me informaba que la llamada había sido terminada.


	25. Chapter 21

_-Veo que no- dijo Quinn e inmediatamente escuche el tono del teléfono que me informaba que la llamada había sido terminada._

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lexy al ver mi cara.

-Quinn te escucho- le dije todavía con el celular la mano.

-¿Que escucho?- me pregunto sin entender muy bien.

-Escucho como me dijiste y supo que habíamos venido a desayunar contigo y me colgó- le explique rápidamente.

-¿Y eso está mal?- me pregunto tranquila.

-Si- le conteste fríamente y tome a Beth de la mano para dirigirnos al estacionamiento.

De camino a casa de los López trate de llamar varias veces a Quinn pero al principio no me contestaba y termino por apagarlo.

Lo que había sentido cuando oí la voz de Quinn rompiéndose fue tan fuerte que la sensación de malestar y la opresión que tenía en el pecho era tan grande que me duro todo el camino y todo el día.

-Espero poder repetirlo en alguna otra ocasión- me dijo Lexy cuando la acompañe a su auto.

-Yo te llamo- le dije abriendo su puerta.

-Perdóname, no fue mi intensión causarte problemas- me dijo sinceramente.

-Te creo, pero ahora necesito hablar con ella- le dije y la ayude a subir al auto.

-Déjame estar cerca de ustedes- me dijo desde la ventanilla del auto.

-Siempre serás parte de mi familia y lo sabes, pero primero necesito arreglar las cosas con Quinn- le dije acercándome un poco a la misma ventanilla.

La vi hacer una mueca extraña y al momento en que me iba a levantar me tomo de la nuca y me pego a sus labios.

He de admitir que en más de una ocasión pensé en la sensación que me daban sus besos, pero en ese momento en que sus labios pelaba con los míos por ser correspondidos, no sentía lo que yo recordaba, y es que el beso si bien, era perfecto como ella, lo que los hacia diferentes era que en el momento en que deje mi sorpresa de lado un sentimiento de culpa que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, deje de sentirlo en momento en que decidí no hacer cosas que no quisiera.

-No hagas eso- le dije tranquila pero seria.

-Tan mal lo hago- me dijo tristemente.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, pero también sabes que las cosas son diferentes, y que nuestra relación termino hace meses- le dije fríamente.

-No me importa, que sepas que voy a luchar por ti, y hazle saber a Quinn que no tendrá una pelea fácil- me dijo e inmediatamente se arrancó sin darme oportunidad de responderle

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Maribel apenas entramos a la casa.

-Bien-le respondió Beth y corrió a la alberca con Santana.

-¿Les fue bien?- me pregunto ya directamente a mí.

-Quinn se enteró de que estaba con ella y no me creyó cuando le dije que la quería- le dije un poco triste.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- me pregunto seria.

-Dejar que haga lo que tenga que hacer- le dije tranquilamente.

-¿Y después?- me pregunto tomándome del brazo y caminando hacia el jardín.

-No lo sé, ¿que se supone que debo de hacer?- le pregunte tratando de no obviar mi desesperación.

-Por ahora solo dale tiempo, seguramente se está haciendo unas novelas mentales contra las que nadie podrá- me dijo sentándose en una de las sillas del jardín.

-Yo jamás la engañaría- le dije después de un largo silencio.

-Yo y todas las personas que te conocemos sabes que eres incapaz de hacerlo- me dijo reconfortándome.

-Ella también me conoce- le dije.

-No, ella solo conoce lo que tú la has dejado conocer, y con eso no es suficiente- me dijo ya más seria.

-A veces odio ser como soy- le dije dejándome caer en la silla.

-Pero es eso lo que te hace ser especial- me dijo con su clásico tono cariñoso.

-Sí, y de que me sirve ser especial si me hace entrar en conflicto con mi familia- le conteste un tanto desesperada.

-Me llama la atención que te refieres a Quinn como tu familia- me dijo sin perder la compostura.

-Es lo que es, lleva mi apellido y gracias a que ella acepto tengo a una hija maravillosa- le dije sin saber bien a lo que se refería.

-¿Entonces porque seguir poniendo barreras entre ustedes?- me pregunto mientras veía al frente las actividades acuáticas de Beth y Santana.

-Porque no tengo idea de cómo romperlas- le dije un poco frustrada.

Lo que le decía era la verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo pelear contra mí misma para dejar de ser lo que era y abrirme más con las personas que tenía a mí alrededor.

La tarde la pasamos en la mansión de los López, y seguí tratando de comunicarme con Quinn pero nada.

Llegamos al loft y como siempre Beth se había quedado dormida, estaba cansada después de pasarse todo el día metida en la alberca con Santana, quien después de que se le pasara la resaca estuvo mucho más tranquila y volvió a aparentar ser feliz.

Estaba terminando de acostar a Beth cuando escuche el sonido del aviso que tenía un mensaje.

Me encontré con unos antiguos profesores y amigos, tomare unos tragos. No llego.

Eso parecía un telegrama, y no es que le estuvieran cobrando las frases que ponía, pero al menos tuvo la decencia y la madures para avisarme sus planes.

Me sentía realmente mal, era la primera vez en meses que Quinn pasaba una noche fuera de la casa y no lo hizo en las mejores condiciones, estar peleada con ella no era una situación agradable, y es que no había manera en que me quedara tranquila sabiéndola lejos y sola, y es que me había pedido semanas antes que le quitara la seguridad, ya que como siempre estábamos juntas no había ninguna necesidad de que la siguieran a todos lados.

Esa noche me arrepentí tanto de haber tomado esa estúpida decisión, que la culpa no me dejo dormir.

-¿Y Quinn?- me pregunto Beth cuando se despertó.

-Se quedó en casa de unos amigos- le dije asiéndome un lado para que se acostara junto a mí.

-¿Están enojadas?- me pregunto escondiéndose en mi pecho.

-Quinn está un poco molesta- le dije acariciando su cabello.

-¿Por la tía Lex?- volvió a preguntar saliendo de donde estaba.

-¿Porque piensas eso?- le pregunte viéndola a los ojos.

-A veces cuando Sandy juega con Claire yo me molesto porque pienso que Sandy ya no quiere ser mi amiga- me explico como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Pues a Quinn le pasa lo mismo con Lexy, piensa que ya no la querré mas- le dije abrazándola fuerte.

¿-Pero si la vas a querer verdad?- pregunto un poco ilusionada.

-Claro, nunca la voy a dejar, y recuerda que nos vamos a casar- le dije sonriéndole para darle tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón, somos una familia y las familias siempre estamos unidas- me respondió la sonrisa y nos acostamos un momento más.

Ese día trate de distraerme, y hacer que Beth se distrajera también, ella al igual que yo se había acostumbrado a pasar todo el día junto a Quinn y la situación también la estaba afectando a ella.

-Bueno- conteste mi celular.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Quinn?- me gritaron del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunte un poco confundida.

-Finn, y quiero saber porque Quinn huyo de nueva york- me dijo sin gritar, pero alterado.

-No huyo, tenía cosas que arreglar- le dije firmemente.

-Y entonces que hacia llamándome a media noche, tomada y diciéndome que eras todo lo que Puck algún día nos dijo- me dijo en el mismo tono.

-No eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones, y ni siquiera sé porque tienes mi número, pero evita volver a llamarme- termine de decirle y le colgué.

El hecho de que mantuviera comunicación con Finn y no conmigo hizo que me molestara de sobremanera, era increíble que confiara más en el tipo ese que en mí, aunque después de un buen rato de meditarlo entendí sus acciones y logre calmarme.

El día paso y no recibí noticias de Quinn, aunque a Beth le llamo para saber qué hacía y como estaba, pero conmigo no hablo para nada y no me mando decir nada con ella.

Llego la noche y la nuestra termino con palomitas y películas, aunque a la mía podríamos añadir media botella de brandy, lleve a Beth a acostarse y al estar a punto de meterme a la cama me llego otro aviso a mi celular.

Estoy arreglando unas cosas, sigo aquí. No llego.

Esas volvieron a ser las pocas palabras que me había escrito en todo el día, deje el celular en la mesa de noche y me acosté tratando de conciliar el sueño de esa noche y de la anterior.

Los días continuaron pasando y Quinn seguía con la misma actitud, llamada diario a Beth y a mí me ignoraba prácticamente todo el día y en la noche solo recibía mensajes diciendo.

"Sigo aquí" "No llego".

Y mientras yo me seguía repitiendo las palabras que Maribel me había dicho, dale tiempo, pero ¿cuánto tiempo necesitaría?, llevaba días sin hablar con ella y sentía que iba siendo tiempo de hablar, pero por esa ocasión en especial no sería egoísta y dejaría que las cosas marcharan a su propio ritmo.

-Buenos días- salude todos en la oficina.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Licenciada, pensé que se tomaría estas semanas de vacaciones- me dijo Taylor levantándose de su escritorio.

-Bueno ahora ya sabes que soy una de esas obsesionadas con el trabajo- le dije sonriendo.

-No lo creo- me dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Pues ya vez que las cosas cambian, dile a Marley que venga por favor- le pedí entrando en mi oficina.

En el instante en que cerré la puerta de mi oficina me convencí de que Quinn me había contagiado su locura, ya que yo nunca, desde que comencé a trabajar había asistido en el periodo vacacional, pero ese día lo necesite, estaba por voltear la casa de cabeza, y no encontraba un motivo aparente.

-Licenciada, ¿me mandó llamar?- me pregunto Marley asomándose por mi puerta.

-Sí, pasa por favor- le respondí caminando hacia mi silla.

-Gracias- me dijo cuándo le ofrecí asiento con un gesto de mi mano.

-De nada- le respondí.

-Licenciada, quiero pedirle una disculpa, pero Quinn me pidió que no le dijera nada- me dijo rápidamente.

-Me imagino- respondí reaccionando rápido.

-Pero véalo de la siguiente manera, al final de cuentas volvió con usted con maleta y todo- me dijo como si me tuviera que servir de consuelo.

-Por supuesto- le dije sin más.

Mi cabeza rápidamente se puso a trabajar y a atar cabos, Quinn llevaba días sin aparecerse por el loft, y no llevaba mucha ropa, había solo un lugar en donde Marley pudo haberla visto, Brooklyn, y solo podía tener ropa, en Brooklyn en la casa de una sola persona, Finn Hudson.

-No te llame para hablar de eso- le dije seria.

Ella pareció entender que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar del tema ni con ella ni con nadie.

-¿Que ha pasado con el caso del señor Schuester?- le pregunte abriendo mi laptop.

-Nos dieron audiencia para el primer día regresando de vacaciones- me dijo rebuscando entre las carpetas que llevaba.

-¿Y cuál fue la contestación del banco?- le volví a preguntar, pero sin mirarla.

-Al principio dijo que no daría pie a ninguna conciliación, pero ya están por ceder, para la audiencia ya estará cerrado- me dijo entregándome los papeles relevantes al caso.

-Bien, déjame saber a qué hora es la audiencia, yo voy a comparecer- le dije revisando los papeles que me había dado.

-Claro licenciada- me dijo sin entonación alguna.

-Bien, ahora puedes volver a tu trabajo, cualquier cosa házmelo saber- le dije levantándome de mi lugar y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Me permite darle un abrazo?- me pregunto con timidez.

La pregunta me saco un poco de onda, pero igual le sonreí y ella me abrazo al principio con miedo y después poco a poco me fue abrazando más fuerte.

-Esto es increíble- escuchamos una voz que hizo que nos separáramos.

La cara de Marley era de confusión, la de Lexy de enojo y entre las 2 pudieron hacer que el ambiente de la oficina se pusiera pesado.

-Se te ofrece algo Lex- le dije cortando de tajo las miradas que le daba a Marley.

-Vete- le dijo a Marley de la manera más grosera que encontró.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Marley, dejando se ternura de lado y poniendo su postura más fría que tenía.

-Que te largues- le grito Lexy.

-Y porque he de hacer eso- Marley no le grito, pero le dijo firmemente.

-Basta las 2- detuve la pelea que habían iniciado, y es que conocía a la perfección a Lexy, y sabía que podía terminar corriéndola y Marley no se lo merecía, era un excelente miembro del cuerpo de trabajo.

-Marley, regresa a tu puesto por favor-le pedí serenamente.

-Con permiso- me dijo solamente a mí y salió de ahí.

-Le pediré a mi papá que la despida- me dijo Lexy en cuanto cerré la puerta.

-Tu no harás nada que no sea explicarme que haces aquí- le dije en un tono molesto.

-Y aparte de todo la terminas defendiendo- me dijo un poco indignada.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- le dije perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

La paciencia era una virtud de la que me gustaba presumir, pero en esa ocasión no estaba de mi parte y no era para menos, en unos pocos minutos me había enterado que mi mujer, la que no me había hablado en días había estado con su ex novio, el que por cierto me había dejado en claro que no me dejaría el camino libre y mi ex novia, me estaba haciendo una escena de celos porque me encontró abrazando a una de las abogadas más buenas que habían en la televisora.

-Que hacia abrazándote aquí en la oficina- me dijo comenzando a caminar por toda la oficina.

-Eso sinceramente no es de tu incumbencia- le dije sin moverme de mi lugar.

-Ósea que yo te beso y me lo prohíbes y ella si puede abrazarte en el momento que quiera- me dijo un poco indignada.

-Sabes perfectamente porque no me puedes besar- le dije en el mismo tono.

-Por la idiota de Quinn, pero si le importaras no se habría ido- me dijo sorprendiéndome de que tuviera esa información.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunte rápidamente.

-Nosotras siempre sabemos todo- me dijo de una manera obvia y molesta.

-Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia- le dije molesta.

-Y supongo que tampoco es de tu incumbencia esto- dijo aventando un sobre mi escritorio.

-No me interesa lo que sea que tienes ahí- le dije sin ver el sobre

-Pero creo que a ella le encantaría saber que ocupas el tiempo de oficina en abrazos con las empleadas- me dijo en un tono amenazante.

-¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué hiciste con Lex?- le pregunte incrédula ante su actitud.

-Soy la misma Lexy que fue el amor de tu vida, solo que ahora estoy desesperada por recuperarte, no te da cuenta de que mi vida sin ti no es nada- me grito.

-Ahora estoy con Quinn y no la voy a dejar jamás- también le grite.

-Eso lo veremos- me dijo azotando la puerta de mi despacho.

Solté un grito frustrado al aire cuando la vi salir y tuve que respirar por varios minutos para poder tranquilizarme, cuando lo hice me fije en el sobre que había sobre mi escritorio y lo abrí para saber qué era lo que le daba tanto valor.

Lo que encontré ahí adentro me hizo sentir como la primera vez que vi a Jesse salir con otra chica que no fuera yo, fue como si dentro de mi pecho se abriera un hoyo de enormes magnitudes y no conforme con eso me quitara el aire de los pulmones.

-Dígame señorita- me contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Azimio, tienes la ubicación de Quinn?- le pregunte rápidamente.

-Perdón, pero usted dio la orden de que no la cuidáramos mas- se excusó inmediatamente.

-Lo sé, pero necesito que la encuentren, según lo último que supe es que esta en New Haven, en su antigua universidad, así que sal para allá y búscala, avísame cuando la encuentres- termine de hablar e inmediatamente colgué.

Había sido muy paciente con ella, y pude haber sido más, pero lo que acababa de ver me indicaba que necesitaba ponerle orden a las cosas, aunque fuera a la fuerza.


	26. Chapter 22

-Taylor, investígame si Lexy sigue en las instalaciones- le pedí por el interfon.

-Enseguida licenciada- me dijo y corte la comunicación.

Había tomado la decisión de que arreglaría las cosas y comenzaría por donde todo había comenzado.

-Ya se retiró licenciada- me dijo Taylor al poco rato.

-Gracias- le dije sin más.

Era mis vacaciones, Beth estaba con Russel, Quinn perdida en New Haven y yo tenía el tiempo suficiente para buscar a Lexy, por todo Nueva York.

Me senté en mi silla y cerré mis ojos buscando tranquilidad y serenidad, mientras me relajaba comencé a recordar todos los momentos que viví con Lexy, tratando de recordar algún lugar en el que pudiera estar, porque estaba segura de que no volvería a su casa, podría haber vuelto a su departamento pero supe que lo vendió, y a la casa de sus padres prefería no ir, estaba meditando eso cuando recorde el lugar perfecto.

Salí de la oficina casi corriendo y tome mi auto con un solo lugar en mi mente.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- le dije cuando la vi de espaldas.

-No se me hace raro- me dijo sin voltear.

-¿Ya estas más tranquila?- le pregunte acercándome poco a poco.

-No quiero perderte- me dijo casi en un susurro.

-No contestaste mi pregunta- le dije firme.

-Sí, estoy más tranquila- me dijo de la misma manera.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dije poniéndome a su lado.

-Supongo que si- me dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Fuiste el amor de mi vida- comencé a decirle.

-Tú lo sigues siendo- me dijo rápidamente.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de Quinn- le dije casi sin verla.

-Ya lo suponía- me dijo sollozando.

-No puedes seguir haciéndote eso- le dije acercándome a ella.

-Ya no te duele- me pregunto sin dejar de sollozar.

-Claro que me duele, sabes que te quiero y que me dolió igual o más que a ti, pero te quiero demasiado como para dejar que te sigas haciendo esto- le dije limpiándole unas lágrimas que se le escaparon.

-Se lo de lo que hablas, o crees que me es muy agradable pasar de ser una mujer perseguida por cientos de hombres a la acosadora arrastrada que no acepta que la que fue su mujer ahora está felizmente casada y está formando una hermosa familia- me dijo ya sin contener las lágrimas.

-Sabes que si las cosas no hubieran cambiado tu serías mi mujer- le dije soltando alguna lágrima.

-Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías tener hijos y yo de estúpida te dije que esperáramos más tiempo- me dijo sonriendo tristemente y llorando.

-Lo recuerdo, compraríamos una enorme mansión como la de tus padres, y Dios, tenía tantas ganas de tener a una mini Lexy, corriendo por toda la casa, de tener un perro, o un gato o el animal que nuestros hijos quisieran- le dije con el mismo gesto que tenía ella.

-Tendríamos una alberca y un enorme jardín con canchas de todos los deportes para que nuestros hijos practicaran el que quisieran- me dijo llorando más intensamente -ahora tendrás eso mismo pero con Quinn y yo simplemente no lo puedo soportar- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

No tenía nada que decir, y es que todo lo que estábamos diciendo era verdad, habíamos planeado toda una vida juntas, una familia hermosa, y ahora no teníamos nada, la pegue más a mi cuerpo y también llore, pues reconocía perfecto el sentimiento que ella tenía en esos momentos.

Nos quedamos así un tiempo más, cuanto no sé, solo tenía presente sus respiraciones que iban al mismo ritmo que las mías.

-Perdóname- me dijo todavía recargada en mi pecho.

-No pasa nada- le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Si pasa, me porte como una perra, con Quinn sobre todo, pero es que las cosas se salieron de control- me explico separándose un poco de mí.

-Entonces no es a mí a quien debes pedirle disculpas- le dije sonriendo un poco.

-Las fotos son manipuladas- me dijo rápidamente.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes- le dije quitando mi sonrisa.

-Te quiero- me dijo besando tiernamente mi mejilla.

-Yo también- le dije y la volví a abrazar.

Nos quedamos así unos momentos más viendo las luces que comenzaban a alumbrar la ciudad desde el empire state.

-Bueno- conteste mi celular con Lexy aun en mis brazos.

-Rachel, soy Santana, tu prima esta por aliviarse- me dijo un poco agitada.

-¿Dónde están?- le pregunte separándome de Lexy.

-En el hospital, pero las cosas no están del todo bien- me dijo seria.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte un poco preocupada.

-No tengo idea, pero las cosas están mal- me dijo rápido.

-Está bien, voy para allá- le dije pronto y colgué.

-Bueno- volví a contestar cuando caminaba de nuevo hacia Lexy

-Señorita, la encontré, ahora mismo la estoy siguiendo, va con un grupo de personas, hacia un bar o algo así, pero estoy seguro que es ella- me dijo Azimio, quien ya había hallado a Quinn.

-Bien, mándame la dirección y voy para allá- le dije rápidamente y le colgué.

-Que yo sepa es imposible que estés en 2 lugares a la vez- me dijo Lexy cuando llegue hacia ella.

-Mandy está por aliviarse y Azimio encontró a Quinn en New Haven- le explique con un poco de pena.

-¿Podemos ser amigas?- me pregunto de la nada.

-Si claro- le dije un poco confundida.

-Bien, entonces como tu amiga te digo que vallas por Quinn y yo iré a ver a Mandy, cualquier cosa que necesite o que pase te la comunicare- me dijo tomándome de la mano y sonriendo.

-No sé si será buena idea- le dije no muy convencida.

-Confía en mí, por favor- me pidió casi suplicante.

-Está bien, ¿te llevo al hospital?- le pregunte sosteniendo su mano.

-No, yo tengo mi auto- me sonrió y comenzamos a caminar hacia el elevador.

En el elevador no, nos soltamos de la mano.

-Gracias- le dije cuando abrí su puerta para que entrara.

-Para eso estamos la familia- me guiño un ojo y se arrancó.

Camine hacia mi auto y revise mi celular para poder ver la dirección que me había mandado Azimio, subí al auto y emprendí mi camino hacia New Haven.

Llevaba casi una hora de camino y estaba por llegar, la noche era calmada y casi no había tráfico, lo que facilito mi llegada, eso y mi velocidad.

-Buenas noches señorita- me saludo Azimio abriéndome la puerta del auto.

-Buenas noches- le conteste saliendo del auto -¿dónde está?- le pregunte cuando cerró la puerta de mi auto.

-Está dentro de ese lugar- dijo señalando hacia un local.

-Gracias- le dije y comencé a caminar hacia el lugar con él a mis espaldas.

Conforme iba avanzando la música se podía oír cada vez más fuerte, llegue a la entrada y al enseñarle mi ID al tipo de la puerta me dejo entrar.

Al estar adentro pude darme cuenta de que el lugar estaba lleno, así que me concentre en encontrar a cierta rubia extraña, como siempre le decía Chris.

Camine por el lugar sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, y es que aparte de estar molesta con Quinn, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de interactuar con nadie.

-Y luego el estúpido se levantó de la cama y no vio el agua y se resbalo- dijo un tipo de piel morena y todos incluyendo a Quinn soltaron la carcajada.

-Fíjate idiota- me dijo una tipa que había chocado contra mí y tiro su cerveza sobre mí.

-Fíjate tu- le dijo Azimio tomándola del brazo para alejarla de mí.

-Azimio, ¿qué haces aquí?- se levantó Quinn de la mesa en donde estaba, pero no se fijó que estaba yo ahí.

-Venimos por ti- le dije seria.

-Tú y cuantos más- me dijo retándome.

-Azimio- fue lo único que le dije y con eso basto para que él la tomara por la cintura y la pusiera en su hombro para después salir de ahí entre gritos e insultos de sus amigos.

-Bájame idiota- gritaba Quinn golpeado a Azimio en la espalda –dile que me baje- se dirigía a mí.

-Pudiste haber hecho las cosas más fáciles- le dije justo cuando llegamos al auto.

-Eres una salvaje- me dijo la misma chica de la cerveza aventándome.

-Mide tu espacio- le dijo Azimio poniéndose entre nosotras 2.

-Que, necesitas que un tipo gigante te defienda- me grito.

-Metete al auto- le dije a Quinn mientras caminaba hacia el lugar del conductor.

-No quiero- me dijo cruzándose de brazos y sin moverse de su lugar.

-Llevas fuera de tu casa casi una semana, y no he dicho nada, pero crees que Beth no te extraña- le dije firmemente acercándome a ella.

-Le llamo todos los días- me explico como si fuera la gran cosa.

-No me importa, súbete al auto que tengo que volver a Manhattan y no lo hare sin ti- le dije caminando de nuevo al auto.

-Acaso tienes una cita con Lexy y no quieres llegar tarde- me dijo irónicamente.

-Lo que tenga que hacer no te importa, dije que te subas- termine perdiendo la paciencia y le grite.

-Hey tú, deja de darle ordenes que no eres nada de ella- la misma chica me volvió a gritar.

-¿No soy nada de ella?- pregunte un poco molesta.

-No, solo la utilizaste para tener a su sobrina- me dijo sin miedo.

-Ósea que eso piensas de mi- le dije a Quinn.

-Es lo que demuestras- me dijo fríamente.

-Piensa lo que se te dé la gana- le dije sin ganas de seguir discutiendo.

-No voy a dejar que se valla contigo- me grito y tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza que deje de controlar a mi Berry interior.

-Y supongo que tu- la señale –Chloe Bolton, hija de los Bolton, pareja respetable de vendedores de inmuebles, los mejores de Kentucky, me lo va a impedir- le dije despectivamente.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- me pregunto un tanto sorprendida.

-Lo importante no es eso, sino, ¿qué pasaría si buscamos en el pasado del respetable señor Bolton, y resulta que encontramos cierta información de la que nadie sabe, a excepción claro de su hermosa familia, pero que si saliera a la luz pública los arruinaría?- le dije disfrutando de la cara de pánico que se le iba poniendo al escuchar lo que le decía.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- me dijo ya perdiendo su confianza.

-A no, bueno tal vez Quinn recuerde algo- me voltee a ver a Quinn, la que tenía una cara de incredulidad que no podía con ella.

-No sé a lo que te refieres, pero deberíamos irnos, para que pierdas más tu valioso tiempo- me dijo molesta y se subió al auto.

-Supongo que tienen razón y no se de lo que hablo- le dije en tono de burla y camine hacia el auto.

Me subí y espere a que Azimio se subiera al que tenía él, para así podernos irnos todos juntos.

-Eres detestable- me dijo después de un momento en silencio.

-Lo sé- le dije como si nada.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso de Chloe?- me pregunto rápidamente.

-Tampoco fue tan difícil- le dije sin mirarla.

-Lo de su familia nadie lo sabía, ¿Cómo te enteraste?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Quiero que te quede clara una cosa- le dije viéndola aprovechando un semáforo –yo siempre me entero de todo, de todo- le dije firmemente y arranque de nuevo

Quinn no volvió a decir nada más en todo el camino, de hecho parecía menos a la defensiva después de lo que le había dicho, y supuse que su conciencia le había remordido, y estaba segura que en esos momentos se estaba preguntado si me había enterado de lo que había sucedido con Finn.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que no seguía el camino a casa.

-Al hospital- le respondí de una manera grosera.

-¿Beth está bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si- fue lo último que le dije.

No tardamos mucho en arribar al hospital y me baje del auto caminando hacia la puerta de Quinn para ayudarla a bajar, el hecho de que estuviera molesta no hacía que olvidara mis modales.

-¿El doctor Saint James?- pregunte a la recepcionista.

-Se encuentra en ginecología, sexto piso- me dijo y me sonrió.

-Gracias- le dije y camine hacia el elevador.

El viaje en el elevador se me hizo eterno, y es que en esos momentos sentía una gran necesidad de gritarle a Quinn y de hacerle saber lo lastimada que estaba por su culpa.

-Hija- fue lo primero que oí al abrirse las puertas del elevador.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunte apenas llegue con ellos.

-Dicen que perdió mucha sangre y de la bebe aún no sabemos nada- me dijo Jesse, quien parecía bastante afectado.

-Todo va a estar bien- le dije y lo abrace.

Mientras lo tenía entre mis brazos di un vistazo a la sala donde estaba mi padre, mi tía, Santana, mi abuelo y obviamente Lexy, quien estaba en una de las orillas como escondiéndose.

-Alguien puede explicarme que paso- dijo Quinn haciendo que todos la miraran a excepción de mí.

-Mandy dio a luz, pero las cosas se complicaron- dijo mi padre tomándola de la mano para acercarla hacia nosotros.

La vi preocuparse por lo que estaba ocurriendo, a la vez que hacía lo mismo que yo había hecho segundo atrás, reconocer todas y cada una de las caras que estaban ahí.

-Lo que me faltaba- era obvio que no pasó desapercibida para ella.

-Cálmate Quinn que estamos en un hospital- le pedí tranquilamente.

-Claro, y dime es porque estamos en un hospital o porque no quieres que le diga sus verdades a tu amor- me dijo irónicamente señalando a Lexy.

-Buenas noches- dijo una enfermera interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña discusión – ¿ya tienen a las personas que van a donar sangre?- pregunto mirando a todos.

-Voy yo- dijo Jesse.

-Necesitamos como mínimo 2- volvió a decir la enfermera.

-Yo también voy- se levantó Santana de su lugar.

La voltee a ver y me sonrió, una de las mejores cosas que tenía Santana era que cuando quería a alguien por más que se empeñara en demostrar que no tenía sentimientos, siempre terminaba siendo la más noble de todas.

-Está bien vamos entonces- dijo la enfermera caminando hacia un cuarto.

-Quinn, puedes acompañarme a la cafetería por favor- le dijo Lexy sorprendiéndonos a todos, incluyendo a la misma Quinn.

-¿Para qué?- le pregunto seria.

-Necesitare más manos para traer cafés a todos- explico Lexy tranquilamente.

-Yo voy contigo- le dije volteando hacia ella.

-No es necesario, yo voy- dijo Quinn y comenzaron a caminar juntas.

Todos lo que estaban en la sala voltearon sus miradas hacia a mí y me hicieron sentir un tanto incomoda, razón por la cual me fui a sentar a un sillón de un puesto que estaba ubicado en una de las esquinas de la sala.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y ni Lexy o Quinn daban señales de vida, cosa que comenzó a preocuparme, y es que llevaban más de 30 minutos en la cafetería, sin mencionar el hecho que Santana y Jesse tampoco había salido y nadie salía a informarnos acerca de la salud de Mandy o su bebe, aunque eso también podía tomarse como buena señal, después de todo lo primero que se sabe son las malas, y no habían dicho nada, ósea que lo mejor era que se tardaran o ¿no?.

-¿Familiares de Amanda Saint james?-


	27. Especial Quinn

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos con las labios pegados Finn y yo, pero en cuanto reaccione lo avente con todas mis fuerzas, aunque no pude hacerlo muy lejos, el pareció estar satisfecho con la situación y Rachel tenía una cara de incredulidad y de molestia que no podía con ella.

Rachel recordó lo que habíamos ido a hacer ahí y me dio a entender que me sentara en una de las sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio de la maestra.

Al estar las 2 sentadas frente a ella comenzó a decirnos que Beth había estado presentado conductas que afectaban su relación con sus compañeros, y Finn comenzó a decir que él y yo no teníamos ni la más mínima idea de las actitudes de Beth, y toda la culpa, si así se le podía llamar, se la había echado a Rachel.

Ella no se inmuto en ningún momento y pude notar en su mirada que tampoco dejo que nada de lo que dijera Finn le afectara, pero antes de volver a hablar con la maestra me pidió que me retirara, por obvia razones, y después de meditarlo un poco accedí.

-¿Quien se cree para sacarnos de ahí?- me pregunto un poco molesto.

-Déjala en paz, y mejor dime ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte en el mismo tono.

-¿Recuerdas a Keyla?- me pregunto ya más tranquilo.

-¿La vecina?- le pregunte sin entender bien que tenía ella que ver en todo eso.

-Sí, pues resulta que entro como ayudante de una de las maestras y se enteró de la situación de Beth y me lo comento- me explico como si nada.  
-¿Y porque le dijiste a la maestra todas esas cosas de Rachel?- le volví a preguntar a la defensiva.

-Es la verdad, tu y yo somos normales, ella es la que tiene gustos extraños- me dijo refiriéndose a Rachel de una manera despectiva.

-No me vuelvas a besar- le dije sin tomarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué pasa?- se acercó más a mí -ya te convenció de cambiar de bando- me dijo seriamente.

-Creí que eso había dejado de importarte lo que hiciera con mi vida, eso fue una de las cosas que me dijiste cuando terminamos no- le dije irónicamente y camine hacia atrás.

-Estaba enojado, pero entiéndeme, cada vez pasabas más tiempo con ella, y luego ver la manera en que la mirabas o le sonreías, me pudo y no me pude controlar, pero si nos damos una oportunidad las cosas serán diferentes, lo prometo- me dijo más tranquilo y me tomo de las manos.  
-No te confundas- le dije soltándome de sus manos -a lo nuestro tú le pusiste un punto final y no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, al menos no en el ámbito amoroso, eres una gran persona y quisiera que siguieras en mi vida, pero no como mi pareja-.

-No me salgas con la tontería esa que podemos seguir siendo amigos- me interrumpió un poco alterado.

-Es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer- le dije y lo vi negar con la cabeza y caminar furioso hacia la salida del colegio.

Me calme un poco y regrese al salón de clases en donde la maestra y Rachel hablaban del problema que se había suscitado con Beth, y resulto que la junta directiva de aquel prestigiadísimo colegio no apoyaba la manera de vivir de Rachel, cosa que me molesto bastante y salí de ahí decidida a llevarme a Beth a cualquier otra escuela que seguro sería mucho mejor que esa.

Camine sin detenerme en ningún momento y sin mirar atrás, con la mentalidad bien firme, estaba por llegar a Beth cuando sentí el agarre de mi brazo derecho que me impidió acercarme a Beth y escuche a Rachel pedirme que no hiciera escándalos, me relaje un poco y deje que Rachel me guiara hasta el estacionamiento, donde subimos al auto con dirección a mi estudio.

De camino platicamos un poco de la situación que se había dado en la escuela, tanto con Finn como con la junta directiva, y ella no me lo dijo, pero se veía a leguas de distancia que el encuentro no había sido de su agrado, pareció sin ganas de seguir con el mismo tema y recorde había recibido un mensaje de un antiguo profesor pidiéndome ayuda con algún problema legal que tenía, así que le pedí a Rachel que me ayudara, y eso ayudo a que se diera un juego entre nosotras que termino con nuestros labios pegados y besándonos sin restricciones.

Después de los besos me despedí de ella y salí del auto.

-Señorita al parecer su fin de semana fue bastante agradable- me dijo Tory la recepcionista del estudio.

-¿Y dime porque piensas eso?- le pregunte recargándome en su escritorio.  
-Porque con su sola sonrisa puede iluminar el estudio completo- me dijo sonriendo también.

-Bueno, pues sí, mi fin de semana fue bastante bueno- le dije caminando hacia mi oficina.

Lo que siguió del día me puse a trabajar en las pocas cosas que tenía y no dejaba de pensar en Rachel, esa chica con la que vivía no era la misma que alguna vez había conocido, al grado de que ni siquiera recordaba que nos habíamos conocido tiempo atrás, y estar con ella se sentía diferente a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Finn, cosa que confirme en el momento en que su beso hizo que el que me dio Finn perdiera cualquier importancia para mí.

El día paso y cuando menos lo esperaba me aviso Tory que Rachel había llegado, y sin pensarlo ya me encontraba sonriendo nuevamente, entro en mi oficina y sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a ella para darle un beso en los labios a modo de saludo, ella lo acepto bien, y comenzó a decirme que teníamos que ponerle un título a nuestra relación, lo que me hizo una de las mujeres más feliz del mundo en esos momentos, aunque para ser sinceros me hice un poco del rogar, pero ella pareció no notar mi emoción por lo que estaba por pedirme, al final de la conversación terminamos como novias oficiales y sellamos nuestra relación con un beso que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de ella.

Rachel era una mujer bastante extraña, que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba poniendo barreras entre nosotras, pero en ocasiones me hacía sentir tan parte de su vida y de su familia que terminaba creyéndome que realmente le interesaba.

Ese día hablamos de mi trabajo e incluso me preguntó el motivo por el que no me había titulado, cosa que le expliqué rápidamente y ella pareció complacida, después siguió haciendo preguntas acerca de eso y termino por cambiar el tema completamente.

Después de unos minutos de esperar al profesor Schuester llego pidiendo disculpas por su retraso, los presente y en su mirada me di cuenta de que aprobaba mi relación con Rachel, y eso me hacía muy feliz, el en bastantes ocasiones me dio los consejos que mi padre no me dio.

Después de hablar con Rachel acerca de su problema y de que esta le dijera la manera en que llevarían el caso nos despedimos de él con su agradecimiento y su aprobación.

Salimos del estudio y caminamos de la mano hasta el auto, ella me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que me llevara el auto, cosa que no me pareció bien en un principio, pero termino por convencerme con uno de esos besos que me dejan sin aire y como en trance.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron un tanto difíciles, y es que con el compromiso que habíamos tomado, teníamos que aprender a tolerarnos y sobre todo a respetarnos como pareja, pero al final del día al ver a Rachel contarle su cuento a Beth hacia que pudiera soportar su carácter.

-Hola Quinn- me dijo Beth besando mi mejilla logrando despertarme.

-Hola bebé- le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Dónde está la tía Rach?- me pregunto haciendo que abriera los ojos.

-Seguro esta abajo- le dije volviendo a acostarme.

-No está, ya la busque por toda la casa- me dijo quitándome las cobijas de encima.

-Bueno pues la llamamos y le preguntamos donde esta- le dije tomando mi celular.

Espere a que me contestara y después de 2 intentos comencé a preocuparme por ella, pero justo cuando estaba por darme por vencida en la tercera llamada me contesto.

Me explico que Britt había tenido un accidente y me preocupe de verdad, aunque habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que habíamos convivido llegue a tomarle mucho apreció y cariño.

En cuanto me colgó metí a bañar a Beth y después yo, nos arreglamos y desayunamos rápido para poder irnos al hospital, bajamos a la entrada el edificio y justo cuando estábamos por tomar un taxi, se nos acercó un tipo gigante, de piel negra y robusto, que a primera vista daba miedo.

-Hola Azimio- le dijo sonriendo Beth.

-Buenos días niña Beth- el hombre también le sonrió -señora- inclino un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Lo siento ¿nos conocemos de algo?- le pregunte haciendo a Beth hacia atrás.

-No tenía el gusto de hacerlo directamente, pero la señora Berry me puso a cargo de su seguridad- me dijo serio y muy profesional.

-No creo que necesite sus servicios- le dije de una manera simple y sin ofenderlo.

-Me lo imagino pero de todas formas la cuidare, ordenes de la señora Berry- me dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Ya lo discutiremos después, ahora ya que insistes vamos al hospital- le dije acercándome a la avenida en busca del taxi.

-¿Que hace señora?- me pregunto extrañado.

-Espero un taxi- le explique sin mirarlo.

-No es necesario, tiene usted a su disposición un auto- me explico señalando un hermoso Toyota gris.

-¿Tu sabias de eso?- le pregunte Beth quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro- me dijo obviando su respuesta.

-Y porque no me dijiste nada cuando te dije que tomarías un taxi- le pregunte también sonriendo.

-Porque tú nunca usas nada de lo que Rach nos da- me explico a burlándose un poco de mí.

-Está bien, vamos- le dije a Azimio, quien nos dio el paso.

Caminamos hacia el lujoso auto y al momento en que iba a abrir la puerta Beth me detuvo y movió la cabeza de manera negativa, por lo que deje lo que estaba a punto de hacer y a los pocos segundo llego Azimio y nos abrió la puerta trasera, cosa que causo que Beth volteara a verme con una sonrisa en su cara y asintió con la cabeza, dándome a entender que ahora si podíamos entrar al auto.

En el camino le indique a Azimio hacia donde íbamos y como pocas veces veía a Beth siendo la princesa que todos pensaba que era.

Beth era una niña sumamente inteligente, y después de poco tiempo de haber convivido juntas entendió y comprendió las cosas que no me gustaba que hiciera, o las cosas que no me gustaba que dijera, o las formas en las que se dirigía a las personas y pocas eran las ocasiones que como esa se dejaba ver como la Beth que Rachel que había criado, faceta que por obvias razones no le conocía, la había visto tener uno que otro arranque de princesa, pero nada que no pudiera controlar, aparte de que el hecho de que contara con el apoyo incondicional de Rachel era una gran ventaja, y como dije la mayoría del tiempo eran berrinches, pero esto era ver su faceta de princesa estando de buen humor y me gustaba, era como ver a Frannie cuando éramos niñas y ella siempre quería jugar a las princesas y yo a las canicas o a correr por toda la casa.

-Llegamos señora- me dijo Azimio, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Gracias- le dije sinceramente y baje del auto tomando a Beth de la mano.

Entramos al hospital y me quede parada en la entrada, y es que no conocía un hospital tan grande, y tan lujoso, estaba sorprendida, la gente rica se excedía hasta en los hospitales, yo a pesar de haber nacido en esa condición crecí criada por mi nana, lo que provoco que cuando me llegue a romper algún hueso, o me enferme me llevara a uno de los hospitales que ella conocía y nada como ese al que acaba de entrar.

-Hola, me puede decir donde esta Brittany Pierce- escuche la voz de Beth y comencé a buscarla, la encontré frente a la recepción y sonreí al ver lo que hacía.

-Buenos días- le dije a la recepcionista llegando hasta ellas.

-Buenos días- me contesto sonriendo -le indicaba a esta pequeña señorita que la señorita Pierce se encuentra en la habitación 302- me dijo y le guiño un ojo a Beth.

-Gracias- respondió Beth y tomo mi mano caminando hacia los elevadores.

Ya en el elevador pude ver que esa era la vida de Beth, llamar la atención, ser el centro de atención, y sobre todo siempre tener lo que quería, llegamos al cuarto que nos habían indicado y sin decir nada Beth entro directamente sin tocar, la seguí, las vi y por sus caras y gestos supe que habíamos interrumpido un momento íntimo, pero ya estábamos ahí, así que sin hacer mucho ruido entre y me situé a los pies de la cama.

Rachel noto mi presencia y camino hacia donde estaba y cuestiono el motivo de nuestra presencia ahí, a lo que respondí que no la iba a dejar jamás, lo que provoco que me sonriera y me besara sin importarle que sus amigas estuvieran ahí.

Cuando nos separamos me di cuenta de que Britt, Santana y Beth tenían puesta su atención en nosotras, cosa que me hizo sentir incomoda y le pedí a Beth que me acompañara a comprar algo de desayunar para Santana y Rachel, ya que supuse que no habían comido nada.

Salimos de ahí y me deje guiar por Beth, se me hizo un tanto extraño que ella se moviera con tanta fluidez en el hospital pero igual lo deje pasar.

Compramos unos sándwich para ellas y nos quedamos paseando un poco por el hospital, no me gusta sentirme perdida en ningún lugar.

Llegamos a la sala de espera que estaba entre la habitación de Britt y vimos a Santana agarrando a una mujer contra la pared, con una mirada que sinceramente me dio miedo, vi a Rachel interceder por la señora y Santana le hizo caso, porque poco a poco la fue soltando, la señora volvió a acercarse a ellas, pero Rachel se limitó a ignorarla, aunque después de varios intentos le hizo caso, aunque cuando me acerque me di cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor que la siguiera ignorando, Rachel comenzó a gritarle que no retiraría la denuncia, la señora comenzó a decirle que tenían familia, esperando que ha Rachel se le tentara el corazón, pero lo único que logro fue que Rachel fuera más grosera que al principio, de pronto viendo esa escena sentí presión en mi mano derecha, voltee y me encontré con Beth, quien veía fijamente lo que ocurría, pero en su mirada había miedo y desconcierto, cosa que me hizo reaccionar pronto e interrumpí la pelea que se estaba dando frente a nosotras.

Rachel pareció entender mi actitud y le pidió a Beth que se retirara, al igual que a un oficial que había pasado completamente desapercibido para mí, Beth le hizo caso.

-No sé qué voy a hacer- me dijo directamente la señora con la que anteriormente discutía Rachel.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunte viendo que no había nadie más en la sala.

-No sé qué voy a hacer- repitió acercándose a mí.

-¿A qué se refiere?- le pregunte preocupándome por ella.

-No tengo ni para pagar el hospital- se soltó a llorar -ahora se imagina que voy a hacer para mantener a mis hijos, y pagar un abogado para mi esposo, soy vieja y nadie querrá darme trabajo, y más después de saber que mi marido está en la cárcel- lloro más fuerte y no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla.

-Tranquila, tranquila- le dije tratado de que se relajara.

-¿Que voy a hacer?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Todo va a estar bien- le dije tomándola de las manos.

-Pero usted la escucho, no me dio ni oportunidad de explicarle mi situación- me dijo ya controlando sus lágrimas.

-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar con ella- le dije e instintivamente voltee buscando a Rachel, o a Santana, pero ya no estaban en la sala.

La chaqueta de cuero negra, los jeans de mezclilla y aquellas botas de diseñador me hicieron saber que Rachel había salido de la habitación de Britt, y supuse que lo había hecho con Beth, me quede un momento más con la señora y después las alcance en la entrada principal del hospital.

-Llévalas a la casa- le dijo a Azimio cuando llegamos al estacionamiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte cuando metí a Beth al auto.

-Tengo que arreglar unos trámites con el oficial- me dijo esperando a que me metiera al auto.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le dije rápidamente.

-Sera cuando vuelva, ahora váyanse con cuidado- me dijo tomándome del brazo y prácticamente me metió al auto.

Azimio como era de esperarse le hizo caso sin rechistar y en cuanto escucho que mi puerta se cerró se arrancó.

Llegamos al loft y me puse a arreglar algunas cosas del colegio de Beth con ella y esperamos viendo unas películas la llegada de Rachel, cuando la escuche supuse que estaría en su despacho así que baje para poder hablar con ella.

Al entrar al despacho supe que tenía toda su atención como siempre cuando cerro su laptop, cosa que siempre hacia, otra de las cosas que me encantaban de ella era que siempre era una dama con todos, pero cuando le comunique la razón de mi presencia ahí di por cerrado el tema sin querer escuchar mis razones para ayudar a la mujer.

Salí de su despacho dando un fuerte portazo y es que me enoje tanto de que no me diera ni una oportunidad de decirle y explicarle la situación que preferí salir de ahí antes de ponerme a decirle cosas que podían dañar la relación que estábamos creando.

Pase esa tarde y esa noche en la recamara de Beth, lo último que quería era verla.

Los días pasaron y mi enojo se hacía más grande al darme cuenta de que no me iba a escuchar, Britt había vuelto a la casa y debido a que tenía que tener reposo Rachel pasaba más tiempo en la casa con ella.

-Buenos días- salude entrando a la recamara donde se quedaba Britt.

-Hola- me respondió levantándose un poco de la cama.

-¿Cómo amaneció la enfermita?- le pregunte poniendo una charola con el desayuno en su mesa de noche.

-Bien, aquí me atienden como si fuera una reina- me respondió sonriendo.

-Bueno pues según Rachel te mereces eso y más- le dije acomodando las cobijas para poner en sus piernas la charola.

-Rachel a veces exagera- tomo la charola y ella misma la puso en sus piernas.

-Sí, se de lo que hablas- le dije recordando mi molestia con ella.

-¿Que pasa Quinn?- me pregunto poniéndose seria.

-Nada, solo diferencias nuestras- le dije restándole importancia.

-¿Qué tipo de diferencias?- pregunto poniéndose un trozo de fruta en la boca.

-Tú me podrías ayudar- le dije acordándome de su influencia sobre Rachel.

-¿A qué?- pregunto comiendo más.

-A que Rachel me escuche acerca del tema del accidente- termine de decir y me di cuenta de mi imprudencia, al verle la cara -lo siento, olvídalo, perdóname- pedí inmediatamente.

-No pasa nada- me respondió recomponiéndose.

-Soy una tonta mira que pedirte ayuda a ti justamente- le dije caminando por la recamara

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, pero mejor dime ¿qué tiene que ver ese tema con que no se dirijan la palabra?- me pregunto volviendo a sonreír.

-Que yo hable con la esposa del causante del accidente y me explico su situación, son tan pobres que no tienen ni como pagar el hospital- le explique acercándome a ella -y Rachel no ha sido capaz ni de escucharme- le dije algo molesta al recordar la actitud que había tomado Rachel.

-Te entiendo, pero también la entiendo a ella- me dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

-Me explicas, por favor- le dije sentándome junto a sus piernas.

-Rachel como supongo ya lo sabes no tiene una gran relación con su familia, pero aun así tiene un código moral y de familia inquebrantable, yo soy parte de la familia que ella se creó, así que es obvio que si sobre todas las cosas cree en la unión familiar, me defienda a capa y espada- me explico sonriéndome.

-Supongo que si algo así le pasara a alguien que quiero tomaría la misma actitud que ella- le dije sonriéndole de lado.

Salí de la recamara de Britt y baje buscando a Rachel, pero ya no la encontré, supuse que tenía trabajo como en los últimos días, aunque eso lo sabía por Beth, ya que ella como lo había mencionado antes era una dama y como tal me daba mi espacio.

El día paso entre las rubias de la casa como nos decía Rachel cuando estaba de buenas, cosa que la última semana no habíamos escuchado ni de chiste.

La noche llego, y Rachel no se había aparecido ni había hablado para nada, lleve a acostar a Beth y pase a darle las buenas noches a Britt, entre a mi recamara y me dispuse a esperarla como cada noche, aunque cuando la oía cerrar la puerta inmediatamente dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo y me cerraba los ojos esperando a que creyera que estaba dormida.

Esa noche no fue la excepción, y cuando la oí llamarme rápidamente deje el libro en la mesa de noche y me acomode en la cama para poder fingir que dormía, la escuche llamarme nuevamente, aunque ya dentro de la recamara, estaba por voltear verla, pero mi orgullo estúpido pudo más, y en vez de voltear apreté mas los ojos, ella me dijo que sabía que no dormía, pero con todo y que sabía que fingía no sonaba enojada ni alterada, me dijo que dejaba algo y salió de ahí sin más.

Al escucharla cerrar la puerta de la recamara contigua abrí los ojos y me fije en el sobre que estaba junto a mí, lo abrí y no podía creer lo que tenía ahí, era el estado de cuenta de su tarjeta de crédito, en donde venían desglosados los últimos movimientos bancarios que se habían hecho, en primer lugar estaba una cuenta de miles de dólares en favor del hospital donde habían estado Britt y Artie, pero era imposible que la cuenta fuera de alguno de ellos 2, ya que Santana se aferró a pagar la de Britt y de la de Artie su familia se encargó, deje esos papeles de lado y busque nuevamente en el sobre, donde también habían unos papeles, pero estos eran de formas de inscripción a colegios de buena fama a nombre de Bernard y Robert Morris, con todas las colegiaturas pagadas, y por ultimo había una carta que a la letra decía.

_Sé que no estamos hablando en estos momentos, pero igual me tome la libertad de contratar a la señora Morris para que se encargue de la limpieza de tu estudio, sé que las cosas no están de lo mejor por ahí, así que yo me hare cargo de su sueldo._

Sonreí porque entendí lo que hacía, y supe que tenía que trabajar en mi estúpido orgullo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, por lo mientras y en lo que lo descubría decidí que dormir me ayudaría un poco.

Al día siguiente tendiendo un poco más de claridad, me levante temprano y decidí que pondría todo de mi parte para que siguiéramos tan bien como antes.

Me arreglé y arreglé a Beth, para estar listas cuando Rachel se despertara, al ver que al paso de las horas no despertaba y Britt, la que siempre era la última en despertarse, ya estaba arriba, bañada y lista para desayunar, pero no se lo permití, ya que argumente que no desayunaríamos sin Rachel, después de unos minutos más viendo la impaciencia de las princesas de la casa subí a la recamara a despertarla, cosa que me hizo sentir mal se solo verla tan perdida en su sueño, pero recorde a las 2 personitas que nos esperaban y la desperté aún no muy convencida.

De las cosas que más le reconocía a Rachel era el hecho de que nunca le daba más importancia a las cosas de las que realmente tenían, por ejemplo, ese día le agradecí por lo que había hecho y ella pareció contenta con el simple hecho de que le hablaba nuevamente.

Los días, semanas y meses pasaron y sabía que las cosas, iban mejorando, y aunque para la gente común los pequeños pasos que dábamos no era gran cosa, para mí, que poco a poco iba conociéndola, sabía que eran grandes avances los que dábamos.

Una mañana estando dormidas, entro Beth a nuestra recamara, y se aventó en medio de las 2, cosa que nos hizo despertar abruptamente, comenzó a bombardearnos con preguntas acerca de la boda y cosas que no entendí debido al sueño inmenso que tenía, de pronto voltee hacia Rachel, para abrazarla, pero no estaba, cosa que hizo que me despertara solo un poco, me quede despierta, pero con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que Rachel volviera, cuando lo hice le pregunte si Beth siempre obtenía lo que quería y ella muy segura contesto que sí, no le dije nada más y sentí cuando se volvió a acostar, estábamos retomando el camino hacia el cielo de los sueños, cuando sonó su teléfono y solo pude bufar un tanto molesta, ella tuvo la misma reacción que yo, pero se levantó a contestar, la sentí salir de la cama, pero antes de que saliera de la recamara se detuvo y volteo a verme un tanto confundida, cosa que me alerto y termine despertándome completamente, vi como Rachel se volvió a acercar a la cama y se sentó de mi lado a la altura de mis piernas, separo el celular de su oreja y me miro mientras apretaba sobre la pantalla táctil, al momento escuche como dijo que estaba listo, del otro lado de la línea de oyó la voz de una mujer madura y empezamos una conversación donde ella se presentó como Maribel López, y después me aclaro su parentesco con Santana, hablamos de la cena de navidad, fecha de la que ni Rachel ni yo habíamos hablado, estar con ella para mí, era como estar en un mundo aparte, en donde solo Beth, Rachel y yo vivíamos, podían pasar los días y ninguna de las 3 sabíamos que día era.

Al final de la conversación estuvimos de acuerdo en que pasaríamos navidad en la casa de los López.

Exactamente una semana después de haber hablado con la señora López, Britt se había llevado a Beth a un fin de semana con la familia de Artie, y Rachel comenzó a trabajar desde muy temprano, al encontrarme ahí sin mucho que hacer decidí adelantar un poco el trabajo que habíamos tenido esa semana, me metí al cuarto oscuro y como siempre me ocurría perdí la noción del tiempo, de pronto escuche como tocaban la puerta y supuse que era Rachel, ya que era la única que podía haber llegado en ese momento, le pedí que me permitiera unos minutos y ella entendió perfectamente, termine de revelar la última foto del trabajo y salí esperando no haber tardado mucho, cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que vi fue a Rachel recargada ligeramente sobre la pared esperando por mí, cosa que me hizo sonreír, ella respondió mi sonrisa y me dijo que saldría un momento más, pero que me arreglara, porque en cuanto ella llegara saldríamos a un lugar, le dije que no habría ningún problema y se acercó a mí y me beso, de esa manera en la que hacía que mis piernas temblaran, como cuando bajas de un juego de atracciones en el que diste la vuelta completa, la vi irse rápidamente mientras yo tuve que agarrarme del barandal para poder sostenerme, puesto que mis rodillas seguían sin reaccionar.

Cuando estuve repuesta me metí a bañar y me arregle, pero me tarde menos de lo que esperaba y baje al despacho, siempre había tenido la curiosidad de leer alguna cosa de las que había ahí, había bastantes libros, aunque era de suponerse que todos fueran de derecho, tome uno al azar y me lo lleve a la sala, me acomode en el sillón y comencé por algo que decía algo así como _**"Los romanos entendían el derecho como"**_ y justo cuando estaba por proseguir escuche las llaves abriendo el loft.

Sonreí sin pensarlo y la escuche decirme si pensaba quitarle el trabajo en modo de broma y se la seguí, de pronto se acercó y me beso levantándome del sillón y llevándome hacia la salida.

De camino le pregunte en más de una ocasión nuestro destino, pero ella simplemente no decía nada, después de bastante tiempo de dar vueltas por la cuidad me di cuenta del lugar a donde estábamos entrando, y un ola de recuerdos se vieron amontonados en mi mente, podía reconocer esas calles con el simple olor a comida recién hecha, nada que ver con el lado de la ciudad de donde venía, donde todo olía a perfumes caros y a nuevo, cuando pude componerme de todo lo que estaba pensando le pregunte a Rachel el motivo de que estuviéramos ahí y ella solo dijo que tenía algo que arreglar, de pronto caí en cuenta de que se había perdido y esa era la razón por la que hubiéramos dado tantas vueltas a la ciudad, cosa que me hizo reaccionar y le señale la casa en la que seguramente tenía sus asuntos pendientes, ella pareció aliviada ante mis indicaciones, poco a poco bajo la velocidad conforme nos íbamos acercando a la casa que le había dicho, en el porche pude ver a mi nana y fueron inevitables las ganas de llorar, pero me aguante y lo sustituí por salir corriendo en cuanto sentí que el auto dejo de moverse, al estar entre los brazos de la mujer que prácticamente era mi madre, no pude contener más el llanto y lo dejé salir, intercambiamos algunas palabras y al separarnos un poco se dirigió a Rachel con un poco de reservas, Rachel como siempre no perdió los papeles y se presentó formalmente, incluso la vi extender su mano, cosa que no hacia seguido, ya que no le gustaba que la tocaran, pero mi nana no se la tomo y de hecho tampoco se presentó, por lo que tuve que interceder por Rachel, al imaginarme que las razones por las que no le había tomado la mano eran que Rachel era el estereotipo de la mujer perfecta, pero después mi nana me saco de mi error diciendo que no lo había dicho por eso, sino porque seguía teniendo sus ideas y costumbres bien arraigadas y según ella y la mayoría de los habitantes de ese lugar veían como falta de respeto tocar a _**"los blancos"**_ como ellos los llamaban.

Después de esa pequeña explicación entramos a la casa y volví a sentirme como en casa, vi a Rachel estudiar el lugar perfectamente, pero sin ninguna expresión en su cara, lo que me hizo sentir un poco incomoda, toda la casa de mi nana cabía en el salón y despacho de mi nueva casa.

De pronto y sin pensarlo mucho camine hacia la que había sido mi recamara las noches que pase ahí, deje a Rachel en compañía de mi nana, pero sabía que no sucedería nada malo, entre y estaba igual a como la recordaba, incluso seguían marcadas en la pared las señas que hacíamos en ella cada vez que crecía, comencé a revisar todo, cajones, el closet, debajo de la cama, todo, y estaba intacto, era como si el tiempo o hubiera pasado dentro de esa habitación.

-Y Rachel?- le pregunte a mi nana cuando salí de la recamara.

-Salió- me contesto muy tranquila para mi gusto.

-¿Paso algo?- le pregunte ayudándola a poner la mesa para comer.

-Nada que si te quiere no pueda soportar- me dijo sin mirarme.

Antes de poder contestar a eso escuche la puerta de entrada abrirse y sin más corrí a abrazarla, por alguna extraña razón siempre que estaba con ella al mismo tiempo que me sentía en un mundo paralelo de ella y yo, también me invadía un miedo inmenso de perderla en cualquier segundo.

Comenzamos a comer y a pesar de q en un principio las cosas estaban un poco tensas, mi nana termino por dejar de lado su renuencia hacia Rachel, y al final terminamos pasando un buen momento.

Al finalizar la comida me di cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, y por más que me encantara estar de nuevo en mi casa con mi nana, no quería hacer sentir incomoda a Rachel, y es que sabía que por muy bien que no la estuviéramos pasando dentro de la casa, no terminaba por sentirse a gusto y segura del todo dentro de ese vecindario, me levante y me despedí de mi nana prometiendo que volveríamos próximamente, estaba por salir de la casa y escuche que Rachel me llamo, voltee y la vi manteniendo una pelea interna, pero no entendía bien porque, de a poco me dijo que la razón de que estuviéramos ahí, era aparte de que obviamente viera a mi nana, la vi respirar profundo y saca una hermosa y elegante cajita de su bolsillo, lo que hizo que me imaginara que era lo que me quería decir, pero igual no dije nada, espere a que ella se armara de valor y me lo dijera, y cuando lo hice, respondí lo único que podía hacer.

_**"Por supuesto".**_

Y sin más la bese, ella respondió mi beso, y me pego a su cuerpo, al separarnos pude ver su incomodidad por la acción que acabábamos de hacer, sabía perfectamente que no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público y mucho menos llamar la atención.

Salimos de la casa después de las felicitaciones de mi nana y sin decir nada entre nosotras retomamos el camino a casa, pero el hecho de que no dijéramos nada no tenía nada que ver con la sonrisa que teníamos cada una en nuestras caras.

Al entrar al elevador de nuestro edificio le dije emocionada que nos casaríamos, a lo que respondió sonriendo que ya estábamos casada, me acerque a ella y le dije que sería diferente mientras le besaba ligeramente el cuello, sentí como la piel se le erizo con mi contacto y sonrió, me pidió que no hiciera eso, pero no hizo nada por alejarse de mí, fui yo quien me hice un poco hacia atrás y le pregunte el porqué, ella me sonrió ampliamente y me dije que no le gustaba quedarse con las ganas, justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salió inmediatamente, mientras yo me quede pensando en lo que acababa de oír, por una parte me sentía orgullosa de poder hacer que una mujer como Rachel se sintiera atraída de esa manera hacia a mí, pero por otro me sentía aterrada, yo jamás había estado con una mujer en ese sentido, bueno no había llegado ni a besar a alguna y oportunidades hubo bastantes, pero a mi simplemente nunca me llamo la atención saber cómo eran los labios de una mujer, bueno hasta que conocí a Rachel.

Salí del elevador y camine hacia el loft esperando que Rachel ya estuviera dentro de él y no tocara el tema que teníamos segundos atrás, pero el destino no estaba de mi parte, metros antes de llegar la vi parada enfrente de la puerta buscando las llaves en su bolsa, la mire de abajo para arriba, recreándome con la vista de lo bien que le quedaban los tacones negros que llevaba, le daban sensualidad y a su vez un aire de superioridad que incluso intimidaba, su pantalón ajustado que resaltaba sus piernas bien torneadas y su trasero bien trabajado, un blusón holgado de color beige y su cabello perfectamente peinado, pero a su vez ligeramente quebrado y oscuro, pero un oscuro enigmático, pude haber soportado aquella visión sin problema, pero justo en ese momento una ola de aire entro por el pasillo e hizo que el olor inconfundible que emanaba de Rachel llegara a mí y me perdí en ella, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda y diciéndole que no tenía por qué quedarse con las ganas, la empuje hacia dentro mientras le dejaba besos en su cuello y nuca, llegamos al salón y la voltee para poder besarla en los labios, el beso estaba cargado de pasión por mi parte y de confusión por la de ella, eso me lo transmitía, nos separamos por unos minutos y me dijo que no estaba bien lo que hacíamos, en ese momento mi cerebro entro de nuevo en la pelea con mis sentidos y pensé que me había pasado, le pregunte con un poco de miedo si no quería y ella me dijo tranquila que no era eso, sino que no quería presionarme, y esa respuesta hizo que cualquier duda que aun tuviera sobre tener relaciones con ella se disipara, se acercó para darme un corto beso sobre mis labios, pero antes de que se separara la tome de la nuca y la pegue a mis labios, al principio parecía que Rachel no me respondía, pero termino por hacerlo y de la mejor manera, cuando me di cuenta sentí sus manos firmes sobre mi trasero.

Subimos a la habitación y juro que relataría las cosas como sucedieron pero me perdí en ese mundo que me construía cuando estaba con ella, aquel del que les había hablado, lo único que creo más importante de cualquier cosa fue que en todo momento me sentí segura, deseada, protegida, pero sobre todo sentí placer de una manera diferente, fue como entender por primera vez la diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con la misma sensación que tiene un niño al saber que es un día importante, con nervios, pero a la vez con emoción, poco a poco en mi mente se recrearon algunas escenas de la noche anterior, y me di cuenta de que había dejado que Rachel, me hiciera a mí, pero yo en ningún momento la toque con el afán de darle placer, estaba pensando en eso cuando sentí que comenzó a moverse en la cama, sentí como se pegó a mi espalda y la salude, ella contesto a mi saludo y me pregunto como estaba, claro, no se esperaba menos de ella, le conteste que bien y le hice la misma pregunta, ella me sonrió tiernamente y me beso antes de decirme que estaba muy bien, cosa que no le creí por obvias razones y se lo hice saber, ella pareció entender a lo que me refería y me dijo que el hecho de que yo no hubiera tocado no significaba que no la hubiera hecho sentir nada, le prometí que la próxima vez sería diferente, y en ese momento así lo sentía, pero ella dijo que no debía de sentir presión alguna.

Por el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ella sabía que la única persona a la que podía tener todo el tiempo pegada a ella era Beth, pero después de aquella primera vez dejo que yo me acercara a ella de esa manera, los días pasaron y no volvimos a intimar, y he de admitir que la culpa fue mía, varias fueron las veces que pudimos llegar a hacerlo, pero siempre terminaban ganando mis inseguridades y ella jamás me presiono ni nada por el estilo, pero a pesar de eso las cosas habían cambiado, incluso la manera en que me trataba y me tocaba, los besos se volvieron más interesantes y entonces se volvió la relación un poco dependiente, al menos para mí.

Un día caminábamos por el centro comercial solo Rachel y yo, buscado el regalo perfecto para Beth, estábamos contentas caminado tranquilamente y de pronto fuimos interrumpidas por la misma chica que habíamos visto en el restaurante el día que me mude al loft de Rachel, al principio vi que Rachel no le dio la más mínima importancia, así que yo tampoco lo hice, pero en cuestión de segundos mi humor paso de sin preocupaciones a... La única manera de describirlo eran celos, con todo lo que conlleva tener celos y es que ver a Lexy ahí frente a nosotras, no me lo esperaba, estúpido mundo alterno que me hacía olvidar todo.

Rachel comenzó a discutir con la chica del restaurante y aunque no entendía el porqué de su pelea alcance a entender que la chica le reclamaba algo acerca de cómo destruyo la vida de Lexy, de pronto Lexy se metió en la discusión, pero no sirvió de mucho, y poco después Sugar también intervino, pero también termino embarrada, Rachel le pidió que dejara de desquitarse con ella que nada tenían que ver con si discusión, y sin más la chica golpeo a Rachel y rápidamente la avente, no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño, vi a Lexy acercarse rápidamente a Rachel, pero me mantuve en mi lugar, necesitaba ver la reacción de las 2, Lexy le pregunto si estaba bien y acerco su mano hasta la mejilla de Rachel, apreté mi puños ante el gesto, pero me contuve, en ese momento me fije en lo que sus ojos reflejaban cuando hicieron contacto y no pude evitar gritarle a Lexy que ya le había dicho que estaba bien, cosa que las hizo volver de donde sea que se habían ido y retomar sus posiciones, mas tardaron ellas en regresar a lo que estaban cuando la tipa esa volvió a despotricar en contra de Rachel, y de paso en contra de mí, cosa que no le gusto a Rachel y termino regresándole el golpe pidiéndole que me respetara ya que era su familia.

Después del golpe tome la mano de Rachel y les dije unas palabras justo antes de salir de ahí con rumbo al estacionamiento, nos subimos al auto y no dijimos nada, supongo que las 2 sentíamos esa incomodidad que no nos dejaba ni pensar bien, y ese fue mi error no pensar, al poco rato de camino no pude evitar preguntarle si sabía que Lexy había vuelto, a lo que me contesto que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, yo no le creí y perdí el control le pregunte porque la tipa del restaurante le había dicho que había arruinado la vida de Lexy, y como respuesta me conto todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron y entendí un poco a lo que se refería, cuando termino de decirme eso le pregunte si la seguía queriendo, y la verdad es que no sabía que esperaba, era obvio que la seguía queriendo, la noche que habíamos tenido relaciones yo le dije que la quería, y no lo dije por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, sino porque en verdad lo sentía, y sabía que ella en ningún momento lo pensó, ni siquiera o contemplaba, era obvio que la seguía queriendo, así que no supe porque pregunte eso, ella evadió mi pregunta diciéndome que no era el momento para hablar de eso, pero eso solo hizo que me molestara aún más y le dije que era el momento perfecto, tomo mis manos y me dijo que no hiciera un lio de lo que acababa de pasar, que entendiera que el hecho de que Lexy hubiera regresado no tenía nada que ver con nosotras, pero eso no me fue suficiente e insistí con lo mismo, le afirme que estaba enamorada de Lexy casi llorando, la vi acercarse a mí y me limpio las lágrimas con una inmensa ternura que hizo que llorara aún más, me dijo que no cambiaría lo que teníamos, nuestra familia, por nada del mundo y me suplico que no le diera importancia al hecho de que Lexy hubiera vuelto, sabía que me hablaba con la verdad, pero mi cabeza no estaba por la labor de ceder, así que con el afán de no seguir peleando le dije que la quería y la bese, de pronto intensifique el beso, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera lo estaba disfrutando, la estaba besando con la imagen de Lexy y ella el día del aeropuerto, cuando nos conocimos, en mi mente, eso alimento mi rabia y deje de besarla porque no quería hacerle daño y baje por su cuello, trate sin pensarlo de dejarle una marca, pero no se dejó, lo que hizo que me enojara aún más, le dije que si no quería que Lexy la viera y ella me dijo que tenía que empezar a confiar en ella, un poco frustrada, le conteste que no confiaba el Lexy y ella como era de esperarse la defendió, se lo reproche, pero ella me dijo que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y al estar por contestarle no pude y las lágrimas salieron sin permiso, sentí como de pronto me abrazo y me pego a su cuerpo mientras acariciaba mi espalda reconfortándome.

Después de eso retomamos el camino a casa y no volvimos a decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunto Britt entrando a la recamara.

-Nada está bien, me voy- le dije sacando una enorme maleta del closet.

-¿Porque te vas?- me pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-Porque Rachel esta por cambiarme- le dije sacando mi ropa.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?- me pregunto ayudándome a medio doblar mi ropa.

-Claro que no, pero eso pasara- le dije segura.

-Y si ella no te lo dijo porque estas tan segura- me pregunto todavía doblando la ropa que yo aventaba.

-Lexy volvió- la vi sonreír al comprender de lo que hablaba.

-Entre Lexy y tú no hay punto de comparación, y Rachel, por mucho que lo disimule lo sabe perfectamente, y si te soy sincera lo que debes de hacer es aferrarte a ella, Lexy tiene a su favor muchos años- me dijo sin dejar de ayudarme.

-Eso no ayuda Britt- le dije sentándome en la cama.

-Tu a tu favor tienes todo lo que las hace diferentes, y bueno llevas su apellido y sabes lo importante que es la familia para ella, pero no olvides que es una mujer fría y calculadora, y si te sigues dejando llevar por arranques como estos la vas a perder- me dijo Britt saliendo de la recamara.

Me quede pensando en lo que me acababa de decir Britt con la cabeza fría, y tenía razón, sabía que tenía razón, así como también sabía que Rachel no me engañaría ni nada por el estilo, pero por más que supiera que eso no pasaría no podía dejar de sentirme amenazada por la llegada de Lexy.

Los días pasaron y llego la navidad, yo seguía sin hablar con Rachel, y ella como siempre me daba mi espacio, ese día lleve a Beth a conocer mi estudio y ahí mismo nos arreglamos para llegar a la casa de los López.

Tomamos un taxi y llegamos justo cuando Rachel y Britt lo hacían también, yo me encamine a la puerta mientras Rachel hablaba con Beth.

Entramos a la casa y dejamos unos regalos debajo del enorme árbol que estaba en medio del salón, poco después vimos entrar a Rachel y se acercó a nosotras, me pidió que habláramos y sin saber porque camine hacia algún lugar de la casa el cual en cuanto entre supe que era la cocina, Rachel entro detrás de mí y comenzó a decirme nuevamente que las cosas no iban a cambiar solo por el regreso de Lexy, al principio trate de oponerme a sus encantos, pero después de unos minutos ante ella me deje ganar y cedi.

Salimos de la cocina y le comente a Rachel sobre la situación de santana y Britt, de alguna manera quería agradecerle a esta última que estuviera tan al pendiente de mi relación con ella, pero me dijo que Santana había tenido su oportunidad y la había desaprovechado, así que ella no interferiría, llegamos a la sala y conocí a la famosa señora López, una mujer realmente agradable, en todo sentido, el haber arreglado las cosas con Rachel no había hecho nada más que mejorarme la noche y eso me hacía feliz, pasamos al comedor y Maribel comenzó con un brindis tradicional de la familia, después le siguió Santana y después Rachel, la que menciono a las personas que ya no estaban con ella, y también menciono a las que había llegado a alegrar su vida, dicho eso, beso la mejilla de Beth y posteriormente la mía, les sonrió a todos en la mesa y le informo que nos íbamos a casar, lo cual me hizo sonreír a mí también, aparte de sentirme segura de su compromiso conmigo, sentí como me jalo ligeramente y me beso, ahí enfrente de todas las personas que eran realmente importantes para ella, pero pronto terminaría mi tranquilidad, y es que de pronto escuchamos el estruendo de algo golpear contra el piso y al voltear nos encontramos de frente con Lexy.


	28. Especial Quinn 2

No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Rachel, pero la vi ponerse blanca y al instante salir corriendo del comedor, cosa que nos desconcertó a todos los presentes, aunque a mí más que desconcertarme me molesto, era increíble que esa fuera su reacción después de anunciar nuestro compromiso, voltee hacia mis lados esperando la reacción de Santana o Britt, pero fue la primera de las 2 la que con su mirada me pidió que me calmara, e hizo una seña con sus manos para que me saca el anillo y lo revisara, así lo hice, aunque he de mencionar que con un poco de confusión, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que me trataba de decir, me saque el anillo y lo revise minuciosamente, y sonreí al encontrar en él una frase que decía siempre tuya Rachel, lo que hizo que mi molestia y coraje se disiparán completamente, respire profundo y salí detrás de Rachel, camine por un enorme pasillo siguiendo las indicaciones de los empleados quienes la habían visto entrar en uno de los baños de la planta baja, cuando llegue abrí la puerta sin tocar y la encontré sentada en la taza del baño, me acerque y la reconforte, aunque por su expresión deduje que no se esperaba esa reacción de mi parte y era completamente entendible, le dije que todo estaría bien y salí de ahí dejando que ella sola retomará su postura.

-¿Cómo está?- escuche la voz de alguien a quien no reconocí.

-Bien- le conteste secamente al darme cuenta de quien se trataba.

-No sabía que reaccionaria así- me dijo Lexy acercándose a mí.

-Yo tampoco- le dije retrocediendo los pasos que ella había dado.

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?- me pregunto quedándose quieta.

-Vamos bien- no sabía que se suponía que debía decirle.

-Me di cuenta el día del centro comercial que así es- me dijo seriamente.

Me quede callada esperando a que Rachel saliera del baño, pero no sabía si ya lo había hecho o seguía ahí.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos al comedor- le dije caminando hacia dicho lugar.

No espere a que me siguiera y tampoco voltee a ver si lo hacía, lo único que quería en ese momento era ver a Rachel, y saber que estaba mejor.

Cuando llegue al comedor ya se encontraba, ahí, me acerque a ella y me pregunto por mi paradero, a lo que le conteste simplemente que la había estado esperando, ella pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta y nos dispusimos a terminar de cenar.

Durante la cena fue inevitable que no me diera cuenta de las miradas que le daba Lexy a Rachel y por mucho que lo tratara de disimular sé que Rachel también lo notaba, Beth en un momento de la noche le pregunto a Rachel si estaba bien, e incluso pregunto si estaba embarazada, cosa que me dejo sin aliento y supongo por la expresión en la cara de Rachel que a ella también.

Al terminar la cena Beth pidió que abriéramos los regalos inmediatamente, cosa en la que Maribel la secundo, nos despedimos de la mayoría de los invitados y solo quedamos los que se diría de la familia, pasamos al salón donde se encontraba el enorme árbol de navidad y poco a poco fuimos acomodándonos para empezar con la repartición, Santana pidió ser la primera en entregar sus regalos, pero la champaña ya había empezado a hacer estrago en ella y prácticamente se calló al caminar, pero cómo siempre Rachel estaba ahí para ayudarle, todos los presentes nos quedamos viendo la interacción de ellas hasta que Lexy, que por cierto hasta ese momento no sabía qué hacía ahí, hablo y comenzó repartir sus regalos empezando por el de Beth, yo nunca había sido partidaria de los regalos ostentosos en navidad, y menos para un niño, tenía la idea de que no había porque darles a entender que la navidad era una época solo para dar y recibir regalos, pero al parecer ellos tenían una idea muy diferente, y eran esos pequeños detalles los que me hacían dudar y también alimentaban mis celos irracionales, no soportaba la idea de que Lexy supiera tantas cosas de mi familia, cosas que yo en casi un año de convivencia no tenía ni idea, cómo por ejemplo eso, Lexy le estaba regalando a Beth un karaoke, cosa que según ella le había pedido para su cumpleaños, pero yo no sabía siquiera que le gustaba cantar, poco a poco fue entregando sus demás regalos y me di cuenta que no solo a Beth conocía a la perfección, no conocía a todos, incluso supo que regalarme a mí, era la jodida mujer maravilla de las navidades, por último le dio su regalo a Rachel, quien solo le agradeció y se guardó el regalo sin abrirlo, los regalos siguieron por parte de todos, y llegó el turno de Rachel de dar sus regalos, regalos que por supuesto iban de parte de las 2 al terminar me sorprendí al ver que tomaba un sobre entre sus manos y se surgía hasta mí, me informó que era para mí y me lo dio, cuando me lo dio pude haber supuesto lo que había ahí dentro, pero la verdad es que no lo hice, me deje sorprender, y cuando vi las hojas membretadas con el sello de Yale fue a realmente emocionante, mí emoción era tanta que la bese, sin impórtame los presentes la bese, cuando nos separamos les explique mí reacción y todos la comprendieron, al poco rato Beth propuso que jugáramos con su nuevo regalo y el sobrino de Artie, un niño muy lindo y guapo le hizo segunda todos los demás estuvimos de acuerdo y fue él quien pidió ser el primero en cantar, nadie se opuso y comenzó a cantar la canción Baby de Justin Bieber, lo que en lo personal me pareció lindo, y es que el sobrino de Artie tenía a sus 6 años más talento que el tipo ese, al seguir la canción y ver determinadamente el rostro de todos los presentes supe que la mayoría compartían mi teoría y digo la mayoría porque Lexy para no variar solo estaba pendiente de Rachel, y Rachel tenía una cara de matón que no podía con ella, y entonces supe que si sentía celos, siempre la pensé cómo una de esas personas que no tienen celos de nada, y supuse que nunca los sentiría, pero al verla ahí con ganas de ir a darle una buenas nalgadas al niño supe que el día que ella tuviera esa misma expresión en la cara por mí sabría la importancia que tenía para ella. La canción termino y el niño trato de acercarse a Beth, pero cómo era de esperarse Rachel se lo impidió, de pronto y sin darme cuenta vi a Beth acostada a lo largo de un sillón dormida, lo que hizo que me levantará también y la llevará a su recamara, pero no sin antes apoyar a quien propuso jugar con el karaoke solo nosotros porque los demás ya se habían ido a dormir.

-¿Ya no estas enojada?- me pregunto Beth cuando la metía a las cobijas.

-No estaba enojada- le respondí rápidamente.

-Si estabas, por eso no hablabas con Rachel- me dijo tallándose sus ojitos.

-Estamos bien- fue lo único que le dije y le di un beso en la frente antes de salir de ahí.

Cuando baje las escaleras no encontré a Rachel a la vista, y mis nervios comenzaron a atormentarme cuando vi entrar a Lexy cubriéndose a sí misma del frío, lo que extrañamente me dio tranquilidad, comencé a buscar a Rachel por los lugares de la mansión que ya conocía y la encontré en la cocina, sentada en un taburete con una expresión que nunca le había visto, así que en ese momento no supe que le sucedía, y solo me quedo acercarme y hacerle saber que me tenía ahí para ella, salimos de la cocina tomadas de la mano y nos encontramos con que ya estaban discutiendo la manera en que íbamos a jugar, cuando por fin se pusieron de acuerdo nos pusimos a jugar y a decir verdad me estaba divirtiendo, pero cuando sonó aquella canción de country que por cierto reconocí al instante, y vi que Lexy se dirigía al micrófono supe que aquello no terminaría bien.

Mi cuerpo no era capaz de soportar mí enojo, que era tal que pensé que en cualquier momento me dominaría y terminaría partiéndole la cara, pero me controle en cuanto voltee a ver la mano que sostenía la mía, y con eso me basto para controlarme.

Al terminar de cantar todo se quedó en silencio y Santana lo rompió con un comentario bastante acertado, el cual complemente con otro de la misma naturaleza, a Lexy pareció no gustarle lo que le dije y me respondió que lo que decía la canción era completamente cierto, lo que hizo que perdiera la calma que ya había ganado, y es que de qué manera se supone que debe uno de reaccionar cuando te cantan una canción en donde te piden que dejes a tu pareja para que pueda ser feliz con otra, eso a la gente normal generalmente nos hace enojar, pero tenía que ser inteligente tanto o más que ella, y puesto que sabía lo que significaba ser lo que Santana, Britt, Lexy y Rachel eran no podía perder la cordura y empezar a soltar golpes, por lo que bese a Rachel posesivamente y le dije a Lexy que eso también era en serio, sentí cómo Rachel se resistía, lo que me molesto aún más y puse más fuerza en mis manos para que no se soltara, necesitaba que Lexy viera lo que provocaba en Rachel, la solté y me separe cuando escuchamos todos las puerta principal azotarse, Rachel se paró indignada, y si me pongo en su lugar tal vez me hubiera sentido de la misma manera, pero ella también debía ponerse en mí lugar y entender que no iba a dejar que me humillara con esa estúpida canción, comenzó a reclamarme y mi boca tomo vida propia, le respondí que... No recuerdo que le respondí, pero supe que nada bueno en el momento en que me dejo ahí abajo con sus amigos y se retiró a las recamaras, cosa que en cualquier otra situación jamás hubiera hecho.

-Fuiste demasiado lejos- me dijo Britt después de un incómodo silencio.

-Tu no entiendes nada- le conteste de forma grosera.

-Pero yo sí- dijo Santana, a la que por cierto ya se le veía más recuperada.

-Yo me retiro, hasta mañana- dijo Artie y se fue rumbo a una de las recamaras de la planta baja.

-Te entiendo perfectamente- me dijo Britt después de oír la puerta cerrarse.

-No lo creo- le dije sin cambiar mí posición.

-Britt tiene razón Quinn, está vez te pasaste- me dijo Santana.

-¿Que me pase?, dices- levante la voz y la mire fijamente tú te diste cuenta de lo que la canción decía le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Todos la escuchamos- me dijo tranquilamente.

-Y aun así me dices que me pase- le dije sin entender de lo que hablaba.

-Entiendo que estés enojada, y está bien, solo te voy a decir que si sigues por ese camino de auto compasión la vas perder- me dijo Britt seriamente y se levantó rumbo a su habitación con Artie.

-Ella te entiende- me dijo Santana refiriéndose a Britt.

-No lo creo tiene al novio perfecto- le dije ya más tranquila.

La verdad era que lo que me acababa de decir me había dejado pensando y es que sabía que tenía razón, pero cómo hacer para no sentirme así.

-Si tienes razón, ahora tiene al novio perfecto, pero antes me tenía a mí y conmigo tenía razones de sobra para sentirse de la manera en que tú te sientes ahora, aunque ella si tenía motivos- me dijo con íntimo triste y sombrío.

-¿A que te refieres con que ella si tenía motivos?- le pregunte rápidamente.

-Yo le pasaba todos los días con una chica diferente- me explico sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Eran novias?- le pregunte.

La vi sonreír irónicamente y me confundí.

-Las veces que ella me lo pidió le dije que no estaba lista para ningún tipo de exclusividad y eventualmente se encontró con el hombre perfecto- me dijo ya con su vista puesta en mí.

-¿Porque yo no tengo motivos, si es mi esposa y ustedes no eran ni novias?- le pregunte un poco confundida.

-Por esa misma razón, yo estoy enamorada de ella desde que teníamos 12 y aun con eso nunca la hice mi novia, pero Rachel por más que se empeñe en tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos tiene palabra y es una mujer respetable, tal vez tu no lo veas así, pero ella jamás rompería alguna promesa, jamás- y dicho eso se levantó, se acercó a mí, me di un beso en la cabeza y subió las escaleras.

Yo me quede ahí en el salón un momento más meditando la información que acababa de obtener, y después de un largo rato supe y me convencí de que Rachel no me engañaría, pero también entendí que no lo haría por el compromiso que teníamos, recordé incluso la manera en que termino con Lexy días después de que accediéramos a casarnos, estaría conmigo solo por compromiso.

Al día siguiente en cuanto vi al sol asomarse me dirigí a la recamara en donde había dejado a Beth la noche anterior, entre y me encontré con la hermosa imagen de Rachel con medio cuerpo de Beth encima de su pecho, estómago y vientre, camine hacia el lado de la cama de Beth y la moví un poco para que despertará, empezó a abrir los ojos y con mi dedo índice pegado a mis labios le dije que guardara silencio, y después le señale a Rachel, quien ya había cambiado de posición.

-Voy a New Haven- le informe mientras le lavaba los dientes.

-¿A qué vas? me pregunto cuando escupió el agua.

-Necesito arreglar unas cosas del colegio- le explique mientras la secaba con una toalla.

-Cuando vas a volver- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño y levantando la ceja.

-No lo sé, pero pronto- le dije sonriendo y le di un beso.

Ella respondió de la misma manera y me abrazo fuerte diciendo que me cuidará, baje y me encontré con Maribel a quien también le informe que me iba y solo sonrió diciendo que me cuidará y que pensara antes de actuar, y con eso salí rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Al llegar a mi destino recorde todas las cosas que viví ahí, desde los compañeros dela universidad, hasta las fiestas a que solíamos asistir.

-Quinn Fabray- escuche una voz ronca detrás de mí.

-Profesor Swan- le dije al reconocer a un antiguo profesor.

-Pensamos que no vendría- me dijo dándome un sentido abrazo.

-¿Pensamos?- le dije un poco confundida.

-Sí, ¿no está usted aquí para la reunión anual?- me pregunto más confundido que yo.

-Pues la verdad es que no tenía ni idea, pero si me aceptan me uno- le dije sonriendo.

-Claro que es usted aceptada, no solo fue mi alumna favorita sino de varios maestros más- me dijo logrando sonrojarse.

-Gracias, pero que mis ex compañeros no le escuchen decir eso- bromee con él y caminamos a la entrada del campus.

Estaba por entrar a servicios escolares cuando me replantee lo que estaba por hacer, está a punto de devolver el regalo que Rachel me había dado y todo por una rabieta, me relaje un poco y tome mi celular, revise con la esperanza de tener alguna llamada o mensaje, pero nada, así que me arme de valor y le llame, tardo solo un poco en contestarme lo que me dio una extraña tranquilidad, trate de sonar todo lo cortante posible, pero ella sonaba tranquila, le platique mis intenciones y el motivo de mi estancia ahí, ella trato de disuadirme y me soltó así como si nada que me quería y sentí literal como si un rayo me hubiera recargado de energía, pero no me lo podía creer, así que le pregunte si era cierto, y justo pude oír que en el momento en que estaba por contestarme la voz de Lexy le dijo amor, y la energía paso a hacerse cenizas, le dije que no era cierto y le colgué.

Relataría con lujo de detalles la reunión de ex compañeros de la facultad, pero la verdad es que no estaba muy presente en ella, en mi mente solo rondaba Rachel, ella, Beth, la casa, las cosas que vivimos juntas, la plática con Santana, pero sobre todo en ese "amor" que salió de la boca de Lexy.

Estando en la reunión me di un tiempito para escribirle a Rachel que no llegaría, después de todo no tenía intensión de verla, y en vista de que me había llamado tanto que logro que mi celular se descargara, supuse que se merecía al menos un aviso.

Los días seguían pasando y no tenía ganas de volver a casa, pero la ropa de una amiga que siguió su vida en New Haven estaba por dejarme más loca de lo que estaba, así que era necesario regresar a Nueva York, pero lo último que quería era ver a Rachel junto a Lexy, así que fui al único lugar en donde aún habría ropa mía y no era el loft de Rachel.

-Hola- salude con una tímida sonrisa.

-Quinn, que gusto verte- me dijo Finn realmente sorprendido y después me abrazo.

-También me da gusto- le dije cuando me soltó.

-Que haces aquí- me pregunto con su sonrisa tierna.

-Vine a recoger mi ropa- le dije sin entrar en detalles.

-No sé si alegrarme porque estás aquí o entristecerme por el motivo- me dijo tristemente.

-No hagas ninguna de las 2, solo déjame pasar- le dije sonriendo y señalando hacía el departamento.

-Si claro, adelante- me dijo quitándose de la puerta.

En él, momento en que puse un pie en el departamento supe que no me iría sin algo más que mi ropa.

Esa tarde me invito a comer y pase con l un buen momento, volvió a ser el mismo chico del que me había enamorado profundamente en su tiempo, después de comer nos encontramos con Marley y su novio, los cuales nos invitaron a tomar una copa.

-Esto está a reventar- le dije a Marley cuando entramos al baño del lugar en donde estábamos.

-Sí, supongo que los lugares que frecuentas con la licenciada no están tan llenos- me dijo un tanto sería.

Había olvidado completamente la situación en la que nos habíamos conocido, y es que a sus ojos yo era la novia de su jefa, pero eso en esos momentos solo hizo que la recordará y recordará mi molestia con ella.

-Volvamos con los chicos- le dije cerrando el tema.

Ella no volvió a mencionar nada, pero en su cara se podía ver que no estaba para nada cómoda y no solo yo lo veía, en más de una ocasión su novio le pregunto si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella respondía que solo estaba cansada.

-No entiendo que haces ahí, todos los que están ahí son unos idiotas- decía Jake el novio de Marley notablemente afectado por el alcohol.

-Gracias por lo que me toca- dijo Marley un poco molesta.

-Todos a excepción de ti- le dijo tratando de arreglar su error.

-Pues ya que no conoces a nadie de ahí te pido que te ahorres tus comentarios- le dijo Marley tomando su chamarra del respaldo de la silla en donde estaba sentada.

Todos los que estábamos ahí nos quedamos viendo el caminar de Marley hacía la puerta y supimos que era el momento de irnos.

Llegamos al departamento que anteriormente había sido mi hogar, pero en ese momento no era nada más que paredes, pisos y techo, le hacía falta el olor de Rachel, la voz de Beth y en las últimas semanas la música de Britt, esa simplemente ya no era mi hogar.

-Supongo que dormiré en el sillón- me dijo cuando estábamos en la recamara.

-No es necesario- le dije y sin pensarlo mucho lo bese.

Esa noche no fue solamente una vez la que estuvimos juntos, y aunque él me trato cómo siempre yo simplemente ya no era la misma, sus manos sobre mi piel hacían que recordará la suavidad de las manos de Rachel, su boca sobre la mía solo hacía que recordará los besos de Rachel, la manera en que estaba sobre mi cuerpo me hacía recordar a Rachel de la misma manera.

-Quinn- me dijo Marley cuando la encontré a la salida del edificio.

-Hola Marley- le salude.

-Hola- seguía sería y no lo disimulaba.

-Perdón por lo que paso anoche- le dije sinceramente.

-Supongo que sabes lo que haces- me dijo con seriedad.

-Solo no le digas que me viste- le pedí refiriéndome a Rachel.

-No creo que ella no lo sepa, pero no te preocupes- me dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia él otro lado de la acera nos vemos se despidió y se fue.

-Quinn- volví a escuchar justo cuando estaba por emprender mi regreso a New Haven.

-Hola- salude sin muchas ganas.

-Pensabas irte sin despedirte- me dijo Finn sonriendo.

-No claro que no- le mentí porque si pensaba irme sin decirle nada.

Y que se suponía que debía decirle, que la noche que pasamos juntos había sido un completo error, que lo había dejado de querer, que mis pensamientos estaban con Rachel y que ahora me sentía la basura más grande del mundo.

-¿Volverás?- me pregunto abrazándome por la cintura.

-Tengo que arreglar unas cosas y no sé cuánto me tarde- le dije un poco incómoda mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Te quiero- me dijo y me sonrió.

-Será mejor que me valla- le dije y antes de separarnos me beso, y después de lo que había pasado esa noche no tuve otra opción que responderle el beso.

Nos separamos y mientras él me sonreía yo me sentía cada segundo que estaba en sus brazos más culpable.

-Nos vemos después- le dije separándome completamente de él.

-Bye- me dijo sonriendo.

Tome la maleta que había tomado con mi ropa y camine hacia la avenida en busca de un taxi que me llevará hacía la estación de trenes.

En el camino no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la cara de Rachel el día después de que estuvimos juntas, pero a muriendo camino para reconfortante recordé las razones que nos habían llevado a actuar de esa manera.

Llegue a la casa donde me estaba quedando ya entrada la tarde y decidimos con mi amiga que saldríamos a tomar unos tragos, en donde le conté toda la historia que estaba viviendo, ella pareció entender mi actitud, pero también me hizo ver que me había equivocado en mi proceder.

"Le dejaste el camino libre"

Fueron sus exactas palabras, y lo más seguro era que tuviera razón.

Esa misma noche salimos con otros aparte de nosotros, a un bar local en donde me la estaba pasando perfectamente, cuando escuche los gritos de mi amiga y al voltear a verla me encontré con Azimio tomando del brazo a mi amiga, me levante inmediatamente y antes de llegar a ellos me encontré con la mirada de Rachel clavada en mí, en el momento en que la vi los recuerdos de la noche que pase con Finn vinieron a mi mente, pero no deje que me afectará y le pregunte qué era lo que hacía ahí, ella respondió que venía por mí, lo que me molesto bastante, aunque no sabía si me molestaba más su actitud o que fuera por mí, le dije que no me iría con ella y en un dos por tres ya estaba en el hombro de Azimio y caminando hacía la salida, le comencé a dejar golpes en la espalda, pero sabía que no me soltaría, también oía cómo mis amigos le decían a Rachel que me soltara, llegamos al auto de Rachel y me bajo cerca de este, Rachel me exigió que subiera al auto, yo obviamente no le hice caso y mi amiga volvió a saliera en mi defensa, pero cómo ya lo había visto eso solo molesto más a Rachel, quien se dejó ver en todo su esplendor cómo toda una bitch, comenzó a decirle a mi amiga que no era nadie y comenzó a meterle miedo haciéndole saber que era consiente de quien errante de quien era su familia, cosa que me hizo darme cuenta de que en verdad no la conocía, al menos no en ese sentido, al ver la cara de mi amiga supe que debía poner un fin y así lo hice cuando le dije que me iría con ella, y con eso tuvo para dejar en paz a todos y se subió conmigo al auto y nos fuimos de regreso al loft, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Al entrar a Manhattan vi como tomaba un camino diferente al que nos llevaba al loft, por lo que le pregunte a donde nos dirigíamos, a lo que me contesto secamente que nos dirigíamos al hospital, lo que me desconcertó bastante y supuse que algo le había pasado a Beth, pero ella prontamente me aclaro que no, pero no me explico que estaba pasando.

Llegamos al mismo hospital donde estuvo Britt y era como si Rachel estuviera sola, vi cómo se acercó a la recepción y le pregunto una cosa sin mirarme, camino hacía el elevador y lo mantuvo abierto hasta que me vio entrar en él.

En el elevador no me dijo nada, y ni siquiera me miraba, salimos de ahí y el remordimiento me dio de golpe en el momento en que vi a la familia de Rachel con cara de angustia en aquella sala de espera, llegamos hasta ellos y ella pregunto como estaba, y por las respuestas pude imaginarme que se trataba de la prima de Rachel, revise la sala con la mirada y me encontré con toda la familia, a Santana y en un rincón medio escondida estaba Lexy, lo que hizo que me olvidara completamente el remordimiento que acababa de tener, estaba por armar un escándalo cuando llego una enfermera por las personas que iban a donar sangre, Santana y Jesse se fueron con ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo Lexy me pidió que la acompañará a la cafetería para comprar algunas cosas para toda la familia, al principio me negué inmediatamente, pero al ver la disposición de Rachel para acompañarlo accedí rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije después de que hiciera el pedido de café.

-Vine a ver como estaba Mandy- me dijo como si nada.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- le pregunte secamente.

-Estaba con Rachel cuando le avisaron- me dijo caminando hacía una de las mesas a esperar que nos entregarán los pedidos.

-Debí haberlo supuesto- le dije irónicamente.

-Eres una tonta- me dijo con molestia en su voz.

-Y tu una zorra- le dije en el mismo tono.

La vi sonreírse de una manera un tanto macabra y me dio un poco de miedo, pero no se lo demostré.

-Prefiero zorra que estúpida- me dijo sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Idiota- le grite y me levante de la mesa con la intensión de irme.

-Siéntate y deja de gritar- me dijo en un tono frío y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos –que te sientes no oíste- me volvió a decir al ver que no le hice caso.

-Deja de tratarme cómo si trabajara para ti- le dije cediendo a su petición.

-Y tu deja de actuar cómo animal y razona- me dijo sentándose también.

-No te soporto- le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- me contesto de la misma manera.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte después de una intensa batalla, de miradas.

-Rachel siempre dijo que su estudio era un templo sagrado al que nadie podía entrar y mucho menos cuando ella estuviera trabajando- me dijo retomando su tranquilidad inicial.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo- le dije un tanto molesta y confundida.

-Se dé buena fuente que entras y sales de ahí como si nada- me dijo recargándose en la silla.

-Ella me dijo que no había ningún problema- por alguna razón que no entendía le estaba dando explicaciones.

-Lo sé, pero tú no sabías que ni Beth tiene permiso para entrar ahí- me dijo mientras veíamos al empleado acercarse con nuestro pedido.

Lo que me estaba diciendo no era algo como el descubrimiento de la cura de alguna enfermedad, de hecho si lo piensas bien, no era nada de súbita importancia, pero por algo me lo estaba diciendo.

-Sabes porque eres usa estúpida- me pregunto después de que el chico se fue.

-No me interesa- le dije volteando hacia otro lado.

-Esta enamorada de ti- me dijo así como si nada.

-¿Y porque estás aquí?- le pregunte un poco irónica.

-Porque la amo y necesitaba mi apoyo- me dijo tranquila –pero ella no está interesada en mi- me dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

-No lo demuestra muy bien- le dije un poco molesta.

-¿Te deja abrazarte a ella cuando duermen?- me pregunto.

-Si-.

-¿Te prepara el desayuno?-.

-Si-.

-¿Te toma de la mano en cualquier lugar al que vallan?-.

-Si-.

-¿Pone a tu disposición todo lo que ella tiene?-.

-Si-.

-¿Te da tu lugar?-.

-Si-.

-Esa es la forma en que te lo demuestra, y por mi parte te digo mirándote a los ojos, que tengo la mente y la conciencia tranquila, ella no volverá conmigo, simplemente porque te ama- y dicho eso se levantó y tomo una de las charolas que contenían los cafés.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas me traicionaron y comenzaron a salir al darme cuenta que había cometido la peor estupidez del mundo, y es que en la mirada de Lexy había sinceridad, y supe que no tenía nada que temer.


	29. Chapter 23

_-¿Familiares de Amanda Saint james?- pregunto un doctor._

-Yo soy su esposo- le dijo Jesse acercándose a él.

-Como esta mi hija- salto mi tía.

-¿Y mi bebé?- pregunto también Jesse.

-¿No les han dicho nada?- pregunto el doctor confundido.

-No, nadie ha hablado con nosotros- dije yo al ver la impotencia de Jesse y mi tía.

-Bien, pues ya niña nació con un peso de 3.000 kg y midió 43 cm- dijo el doctor checando sus datos.

-¿Y mi hija cómo está? pregunto mi tía preocupada.

-Bien, la señora está fuera de peligro, logramos controlar la hemorragia con la que llego y justo la están subiendo a su cuarto, en cuanto este consiente la podrán ver- dijo el médico para tranquilidad de todos.

-¿Ya hay noticias?- pregunto Lexy quien llego con una charolas de café y sin Quinn.

-¿Fuiste a recolectar los granos de café o qué?, espero que por lo menos lo hayas traído cómo me gusta- dijo Santana dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Si Santana, expreso doble sin azúcar, amargo cómo tu- le respondió Lexy con una sonrisa y se lo entrego dándole un beso en la cabeza.

La relación entre esas dos era cómo de odio amor, siempre se estaban molestando mutuamente, pero tampoco podían vivir mucho sin saber la una de la otra.

-¿Y qué se supo?- me pregunto directamente Lexy cuando le entregaba su café a mi papá.

-Que están bien, y que en cuanto despierte Mandy podemos pasar a verla- le dije volteando hacía el elevador esperando a Quinn.

-Eso es perfecto, ¿y la niña?- le pregunto a Jesse.

-Justo voy a verla ¿quién me acompaña? pregunto ya con el semblante más tranquilo.

-Todos- dijo emocionado Leroy.

Todos sonreímos inevitablemente y tomamos nuestras cosas con la intensión de ir hacía los cuneros.

-Santana puedo hablar contigo- escuche la voz de Quinn y me detuve inmediatamente.

-No eres mi tipo- le dijo Santana cómo si nada.

-Tu tampoco, pero podemos hablar- le insistió Quinn.

-¿Te importa?- me pregunto Santana cómo pidiéndome permiso.

-Para nada- le dije como si nada y avance hacía los cuneros.

Camine unos pasos y me encontré con Lexy y mi abuelo platicando como viejos amigos.

-Todo bien- les pregunte llegando hasta ellos.

-Todo perfecto- dijo mi abuelo y encamino su silla hacía donde todos los demás.

-Es un hombre fascinante- me dijo Lexy sonriendo y tomándome del brazo para reunirnos con los demás.

-Si bastante- le respondí viendo nuestros brazos entrelazados.

Caminamos así unos metros más y nos encontramos con toda mi familia sonriendo y haciendo gestos extraños ante un enorme vidrio.

Nos acercamos y me ubique entre Jesse y Lexy, me asome por el mismo vidrio que todos los demás y vi a un montón de bebés, unos durmiendo, otros llorando y otros tantos solo veían a todos lados, dirigí la mirada hacía donde los demás veían y encontré en una cuna que tenía un letrero que decía Saint James.

-Es idéntica a ti- dijeron al unísono Jesse y Lexy.

-Es imposible que sepan a quien se parece- les dije visualizando a una pequeña de cabello oscuro y piel aun rojiza.

-Tiene tu nariz- dijo Jesse.

-La de Mandy, o en su caso la de la familia Berry- le dije oponiéndome a sus afirmaciones.

-Así hubieran sido los nuestros- me dijo Lexy pegando su mano al vidrio.

Voltee a verlos a los 2 y tenía una cara de tontos que no podían con ella, lo que me hizo sentirme incómoda, y más al ver que de epéntesis volteaban a verme a mí en busca de más similares con mi sobrina.

-Es hermosa- me dijo Quinn al oído y la sentí recargarse en mí espalda.

-Siempre he mantenido la teoría de que todos los bebes nacen feos, y con el paso del tiempo van cambiando- le dije quedito para que nadie más me escuchara.

La escuche soltar una ligera risotada y después un suspiro, con el que me pego más a su cuerpo, paso sus manos por mi vientre y me dio un beso en la nuca.

-Tenemos que hablar- me dijo después de un momento así.

-No es el momento- le dije en un tono serio.

-Te quiero- me dijo al oído.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de tener hijos? le pregunte rápidamente y es que desde que vi a mi sobrina no había podido dejar de pensar en la plática que había tenido con Lexy, aquella en donde me recordó mis deseos de tener familia con ella.

-Si claro, todas las mujeres en algún momento lo hemos pensado- me dijo alejándose un poco de mí.

-Qué bien- le dije sonriendo un poco.

-Miren, miren está despertando- grito mi tía emocionada.

-Tiene tus ojos- dijo Jesse al borde de las lágrimas.

-En serio dijo eso- escuche a Quinn molesta y sentí como se separó de mí.

-No te sientas con muchos derechos de celarme- le dije deteniendo su paso.

-Lo siento- agacho su cabeza y volvió a su posición.

Ya no volvió a abrazarme, pero la pude sentir en mi espalda.

-Yo me voy- me dijo Lexy sonriendo –te llamo luego- se acercó y dejo 2 besos en mis mejillas.

-¿Ya tienen fecha para la cena de fin de año? Le pregunte antes de que se fuera.

-Sí, es pasado mañana, ya tienes tu lugar y bueno espero verte ahí- me dijo sonriendo y luego se alejó rumbo al elevador.

Nos quedamos viendo a la niña un momento más, y es supongo que era normal el sentimiento de ternura que despertaba en cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Dónde está la nueva de la familia?- vimos llegar a Britt.

-Yo me voy, ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer- dijo Santana despidiéndose de todos con la mano.

-San espera- le dijo Britt.

-¿Acaso tengo un letrero en mi trasero que diga hablen conmigo? me pregunto directamente a mí de una manera irónica.

-Por favor- Britt prácticamente le rogó.

-Camina- le dijo y se perdieron en el elevador.

* * *

**POV Santana**

Entramos al elevador y sentí mi cuerpo debilitarse al sentir su olor apenas rozando mi nariz, tenía aun en mi mente la recién platica para nada agradable que había tenido con Quinn, quien por cierto había comprobado mi teoría de que era una tonta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto Britt cuando salimos del elevador.

-No soy yo quien quiere hablar- le dije de una manera fría.

-Bien, vamos entonces- trato de tomar mi mano, pero se lo impedí.

Caminamos por las calles cercanas al hospital y llegamos al hotel en donde solía hospedarme cuando me iba de fiesta a Nueva York.

-¿Que hacemos aquí? le pregunte cuando la vi entrar al lobby.

-Vamos a hablar- me dijo seriamente.

-Prefiero que hablemos en otro lugar- comenzaba a hiperventilar

-Tuviste la oportunidad de decidir el lugar y no la aprovechaste así que ni modo- me dijo caminando segura hacía el elevador.

-Vallamos al bar- le dije deteniendo a Britt.

-Hay mucha gente- me dijo sin voltear a verme.

-Exacto, vamos- le dije caminando hacia el bar.

-¿A que le tienes miedo Santana?- me pregunto al odio.

-No es miedo, solo por favor no me hagas esto- le pedí casi suplicando.

-Yo no te hago nada, ven conmigo- me dio un beso en la nuca y tomo mi mano dirigiéndome hacia el elevador.

Maldita debilidad hacia sus besos.

Llegamos al tercer piso y el elevador se detuvo, cosa que me dio a entender que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

-Pasa- me dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Respire profundo y atravesé la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

-Sigue- me dijo invitándome a seguir adelante.

-Aquí estoy bien- le dije sin moverme de mi lugar.

-¿Porque nos hiciste esto? me pregunto cerrando la puerta.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- le dije lo más confiada posible.

-¿Porque no peleaste por mí? me volvió a preguntar, pero ahora sonaba dolida.

-Y que se supone que debía hacer, llegar y decirte que te quedaras conmigo y mi pasado dañino- le dije levantando un poco la voz.

-Ósea que fue por miedo- me aseguro caminando hacia el interior del cuarto.

-No, por supuesto que no fue por miedo, yo simplemente entendí que tu necesitabas algo que yo no podía darte, necesitabas a una persona con la que no sintieras inseguridad cuando no llegará a la hora que habían quedado, o que le creyeras cuando te decía que llegaría más tarde por trabajo, tan fácil como eso, tal vez los demás no entiendan, pero yo sé que tu si lo haces, sé que me conoce mejor que nadie y conoces nuestras relación- me acerque poco a poco a ella –dime, ¿cuál es la base de toda relación?- le pregunte viendo como por su cara comenzaban a rodar lágrimas.

-La confianza- me dijo sollozando -pero yo confió en ti- me dijo rápidamente al intuir lo que estaba por decirle.

-Confías en lo que soy como persona, pero se sincera conmigo y contigo, si tú y yo estuviéramos juntas y por alguna razón yo salgo y te aviso que llegaré tarde o simplemente no llegaré, ¿dormirías tranquila?- le pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

-No entiendo- me dijo llorando más fuerte.

-Si entiendes Britt, solo contéstame- le pedí limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No, pasaría la noche pensando si no estarías divirtiéndote en brazos de otra- me dijo sinceramente.

-Eso es lo que no te mereces, mereces mucho más que solo duda-s le di un beso en la mejilla y estaba dispuesta a irme.

-Artie ha vuelto a caminar- me dijo justo antes de salir.

-Me da mucho gusto- le fui sincera.

-Lucha por mí- me dijo cuando tome la perilla de la puerta.

-No crees que es demasiado tarde- le dije sin evitar sentir emoción ante sus palabras.

-¿Estas con alguien? me pregunto.

-No, con nadie, pero tu estas con Artie- le dije sin voltear.

-Te lo ruego lucha por mí- me dijo y sentí como su voz estaba más cerca.

-Le di mi palabra de que no interferiría en su relación- le dije y pude sentir como mi seguridad se perdía.

-Cuando teníamos 16 y me besaste por primera vez me diste tu palabra de que siempre estaríamos juntas- sentí como me abrazo por la cintura y puso su cara en mi nuca.

Me conocía tanto que sabía que esa posición hacia que perdiera la cabeza, y estaba dispuesta a usarla si era necesario.

¿Que debía hacer en esos momentos?, yo estaba enamorada de ella desde el instante en que me di cuenta de que era especial y diferente a todos los demás, ella era lo único bueno y hermoso del mundo en el que vivíamos, y sabía que había hecho que se enamorara de mí, porque me empeñe tanto en hacerla sentir lo que ella me hacía sentir a mí que termine enamorándola, pero después me empeñe también en ser una mujer libre, sin ataduras, y sin sentimientos que me olvide de ella, y cuando me di cuenta de que seguía enamorada de ella ya era tarde, pero ahora ahí estábamos en un cuarto de hotel, hablando del inmenso amor que nos tenemos y la decisión como siempre estaba en mis manos, luchar por ella, o dejar que fuera feliz con otra persona, pero ¿sería realmente feliz si era ella quien me pedía que no la dejara?.

-Extraño tu cuerpo, tus manos, tu olor, tu cuerpo junto al mío al amanecer, incluso extraño bañarme contigo- me dijo susurrándome al oído –dime que tú también me has extrañado por favor- me dijo al ver que no había ninguna respuesta por mi parte.

-Vamos a hacer las cosas bien- le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías y separándome de ella.

-No lo vas a intentar- me aseguro cuando me volteaba para quedar de frente.

-Vamos a intentarlo, pero primero hablaremos Artie, tu y yo- le dije aun manteniendo una batalla interna.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- me pregunto toda emocionada.

-Siempre vamos a estar juntas- le dije soltando sus manos para abrazarla.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche- me dijo aun abrazada a mí.

-Britt- me separe de ella un poco –esta vez va a ser diferente, va a ser mejor, pero aun no es tiempo para eso- le dije sonriendo un poco por la expresión de su cara.

-Solo duerme conmigo- me dijo con la cara que ponía cada vez que tenía una idea.

-Está bien, solo dormiremos juntas- le dije y caminamos tomadas de la mano hasta la cama.

Me soltó y separo las cobijas de la cama, me sonrió y vi cómo se desprendía de su ropa poco a poco e instintivamente hice lo mismo, quedamos las 2 en ropa interior y así nos acostamos, nos quedamos unos segundos sin movernos y de pronto la sentí abrazarse a mi cintura.

-Te amo- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también- le dije sonriendo.

Y así con la promesa de un nuevo inicio nos venció el sueño.


	30. Chapter 24

-Le pedí a tu papá que se quedará con Beth el 31 para poder ir a la cena de tu trabajo- me dijo Quinn después de un día de no hablarnos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que si te llevo a ti no voy a llevar a Beth?- le respondí sin verla.

-¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Ya no tengo tiempo- le dije entrando al despacho.

-Tú tienes la culpa, tú y tu estúpida actitud- me grito entrando justo detrás se mi.

-Por favor Quinn madura- le dije un poco molesta mientras me sentaba en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-Vale yo maduro y tu dejas de ser tan perra- me dijo golpeando el escritorio con las palmas de las manos.

-¿Que quieres Quinn? le dije un tratando de terminar aquella discusión.  
-No lo se me dijo más tranquila.

-No me vengas con eso, dime qué quieres, te dije que entre Lexy y yo no iba a pasar nada y no me creíste, te dije que te quería y tampoco lo hiciste dime entonces ¿qué diablos quieres?- le grite levantándome de la silla.

-Te quiero a ti, quiero que me hagas sentir que soy tuya, y que hagas que yo sienta que eres mía- término gritando nuevamente.

-Y como debo hacer eso Quinn le dije sin gritar pero con tono de fastidio.

-No lo sé- me volvió a decir.

-Deja de decir eso y contesta concretamente- le volví a gritar.

-Quiero que me celes, que cuando me tomes de la mano los hagas firme y le hagas saber al mundo que soy tuya, que me beses en la calle sin importar lo que los demás digan- me grito con lágrimas en los ojos  
-Busca la ropa que usaran mañana y por favor que sea discreta- le dije de forma fría y retome mi lugar.

¿En serio? me pregunto incrédula.

-Retírate por favor y dile a Beth que saldremos a comer, y que antes debe arreglar su recamara- le dije abriendo la laptop.

-Eres increíble- me dijo indignada limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Retírate- le dije mirándola de una manera seria.

Escuche sonar el portazo y cerré los ojos ante el ruido y deje salir el aire que estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones.

Yo era consciente de que había pasado la noche con Finn y tal vez mi incapacidad de entender los sentimientos era la que me hacía no sentirme herida ante esa situación, o quizá todavía no terminaba de creerlo.

Me enfoque en sacar un poco de trabajo y al poco tiempo salí para ir a comer con ellas, pero me encontré con que Quinn no estaba dispuesta y Britt no estaba en la casa, así que solo lleve a Beth a comer.  
Después de salir del restaurante fuimos a central park y nos pusimos a patinar sobre la pista que estaba ahí, cosa que me hizo ver que valía la pena pelear por mi familia.

-Lo siento- me dijo una niña de unos 10 años cuando choco contra mi pierna.  
-No hay problema peque- le dijo sonriendo y revisando que estuviera bien.  
-¿Que paso?- llego una chica como de 17 años corriendo.

-Nada, solo un pequeño accidente- le dije sonriendo también.

-Discúlpanos- me dijo ya más tranquila y sonrió.

-No pasa nada- le dije viendo a la pequeña niña.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Beth llegando hasta nosotros.

-Nada un pequeño accidente- le respondió la niña viéndola detenidamente.  
-¿Robín?- pregunto Beth un poco confundida.

-Hola B- le respondió la niña con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar Beth, pero ya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vine a patinar con mi hermana, pero me tropecé con ella- me señalo la niña.

-Ella es Rachel- le dijo y vi en sus ojos un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿Rachel, tu Rachel?- le pregunto sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Sí, mi Rachel- dijo Beth y me tomo de la mano.

-Cof, cof, cof- tosió exageradamente la otra chica.

-Oh, lo siento, mira ella es mi hermana Amy- le dijo a Beth muy formalmente –ella es Beth, una compañera del colegio- le dijo a la otra chica.

-Mucho gusto- le respondió Beth estirando su mano.

-Igualmente- le dijo Amy y le tomo la mano.

-Amy Stone- me dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Rachel Berry- le dije respondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Así que tu eres la que ha causado tanta controversia en mi familia- me dijo poniendo una mueca en su boca.

-No sé quien es tu familia le dije sinceramente.

-Rach- llamo mi atención Beth.

-¿Que pasa- le pregunte poniéndome a su altura.

-Ella son las nietas del dueño del colegio- me dijo Beth al oído.

Con eso me basto para atar cabos y darme cuenta a lo que refería con eso de la controversia en su familia.

-En vista de la situación sí, soy yo- le dije poniendo mi atención de nuevo en ella.

-Valiente- dijo a la nada.

-¿Perdón?- le dije para que me explicara lo que acaba de decir.

-Tú, eres valiente, eso pienso de ti- me dijo levantando los hombros y patinando detrás de las niñas.

-Coherente con mis sentimientos- le dije poniéndome a su lado.

-Cada quien lo ve como quiere- me dijo metiendo su brazo en el mío y al sentirla temblar la pegue más a mí.

La noche siguió avanzando y mi mente se despejo al estar rodeada de las 3, Amy a pesar de tener la edad que tenía era una persona con la que se podía hablar sin ningún tipo de filtro, aparte era bastante graciosa y no tenía prejuicios, era madura y consiente, dos cualidades que me hacían saber que una persona valía la pena.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vallamos, ya es tarde y debemos esperar un taxi- me dijo Amy patinando hacía la salida.

-Nosotras también nos vamos- le dije tomando la mano de Beth.

-Pues fue un gusto haberlas conocido- dijo Amy cuando llegamos a la avenida.  
-Esperen las invitamos algo caliente y después las llevamos a su casa- dijo Beth con su sonrisa encantadora.

-No queremos molestar- dijo Amy mirándome a mí.

-No molestamos sino, no nos hubieran invitado- salto Robín inmediatamente.  
-Por mi está bien- le dije a Amy cuando vi que no estaba muy convencida.  
-Esta bien entonces, no seré yo quien arruine sus planes- dijo sonriendo.

Caminamos un poco por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño café, donde entramos riendo por un chiste que nos contó Robín.

-Nos traes 3 chocolates y un café por favor- le pedí al mesero que nos atendía.

-Espera- le dijo Amy al chico -¿porque solo 3?- me pregunto ya directamente a mí.

-No les voy a dar cafeína, son muy pequeñas para eso- le dije sonriendo al ver su cara.

-Que sean 4 chocolates- le dijo al mesero coquetamente.

-En seguida- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa tonta.

-Las niñas no causan eso- me dijo susurrando.

-Estás loca- le dije y sonreí.

-Rach, llevémosle uno a Quinn, seguro tiene hambre- me dijo Beth preocupada.  
-Si claro, pídelo- le dije apoyándola.

-¿Quinn?- pregunto Amy mientras las niñas llegaban a la barra.

-Mi prometida- le dije sin mucho ánimo.

-Bueno si mi novio lo dijera así no me caso- me dijo sonriendo.

-Estamos pasando un mal momento- le dije sin entrar en detalles.

-Se ve- y ya no indago más.

La velada paso entre bromas de Beth y Robín, quien apesar de ser unos años más grande que Beth siempre terminaba dándole la razón en todo, terminamos nuestros chocolates y supe por la cara de Beth y Robín que no aguantarían despiertas hasta llegar a así casa.

-Gracias por todo- me dijo Amy cuando me estacione frente a su puerta.

-No es nada, aparte creo que Beth se aburría conmigo- le dije mientras volteaba al asiento trasero donde estaban las 2 niñas durmiendo.

-No lo creas, parece idolatrarte- me dijo viendo hacía el mismo lugar que yo.

-Eso parece- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Sabes?- voltee a verla directamente –creo que mi hermana tiene un enamoramiento de tu Beth- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Mi Beth?- pregunte extrañada por la forma en que lo había dicho.

-Sí, ella se refiere a ti como su Rachel ósea que es de suponerse que es tu Beth- explico con bastante lógica.

-Como digas- le dije levantando los hombros –pero es imposible- retome el tema –es una niña- le dije señalando con mi mano a Robín.

-Nunca te enamoraste de nadie a los 10?- me pregunto asombrada.

-¿Porque lo dices así?, no tiene nada de malo, aparte quien se enamora a los 10- le dije sonriendo un poco.

-Yo me enamore de mi profesor de matematicas- me dijo poniendo cara de soñadora.

-Eso es raro- le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Como sea- le resto importancia ¿sabes que me dijo Robín el primer día que vio a Beth?- pregunto sonriendo.

-No tengo idea- le dije a la expectativa de su respuesta.

-Literal me dijo _**"hoy conocí a una princesa como la de los cuentos, con sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio"**_ termino de decir con una sonrisa.  
-¿Y como sabes que era mi Beth?- le dije más seria.

-Por dios, viste como se miraban, es obvio- me dijo moviendo las manos en señal de obviedad.

-Yo no vi nada- le dije sinceramente.

-Pues entonces no sabes interpretar los pequeños detalles del amor- dijo sonriendo.

-Pues supongo que esa es la razón por la que Quinn no cede- le dije sincerándome con ella.

-¿No le has preguntado que quiere¿- me pregunto mostrando interés.

Al parecer quiere que la trate como si fuera de mi propiedad- le dije soltando un suspiro.

-La gente tiene la creencia de que los celos son señal de amor- me dijo dando justo en el clavo.

-No me gustan esas cosas- le dije sin verla.

-Solo finge molestia cuando este con alguien más y listo- dijo como si nada.  
-¿Alguna otra idea?- le pregunte sonriendo un poco.

-Sexo salvaje- me soltó de pronto.

-¿Que dijiste? le pregunte un poco asombrada.

-Que deberías darle sexo salvaje, si quiere sentirse de tu propiedad eso puede servir- me dijo como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

-Eres muy pequeña para hablar de esos temas- le dije agachando la cabeza.  
-Vamos Berry ¿a qué edad crees que perdí la virginidad?- me seguía hablando como si nada.

-No es algo de lo que me tenga que enterar- le dije sintiendo como mi cara cambiaba de color.

-Ok, si te soy sincera no hace mucho, pero sé lo que tengo que saber- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Sí, seguro- le dije recuperado mi color.

-Buenas noches Berry- se acercó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla, salió del auto y la vi bajar a Robín del asiento trasero -¡SEXO SALVAJE!- me grito desde la ventanilla y después entro a su casa.

¿Como demostrar algo que no sentía?, esa era la pregunta, como hacerle entender a Quinn con sus métodos que no tenía ojos ni pensamientos para nadie que no fueran ella o Beth, como demostrarle que nuestra relación valía la pena, tal vez, solo tal vez Amy tenía razón y tendría que fingir.

-¿Donde estaban?- me pregunto Quinn cuando salí de la recamara de Beth.  
-Después de comer fuimos a patinar- le dije casi susurrando, no quería que se despertara.

-La pista la cerraron hace más de 2 horas- me dijo un poco molesta.

-Después fuimos a tomar un chocolate con una compañera de Beth- le explique entrando a la recamara.

-Y seguro la niña iba sola- me dijo irónicamente.

-No, iba con su hermana y después las llevamos a su casa- le dije mientras me quitaba la blusa.

-Eres increíble- me dijo saliendo de la recamara.

_**¿Que quiere Quinn? **_

Fue la pregunta con la que fui a dormir.

-Licenciada Berry buenas tardes- me hablo por el interfon el portero del edificio.

-¿Dígame en que le puedo ayudar?- le dije acomodando mi reloj.

-Aquí esta un hombre que dice conocerla llamado Ryder Lynn- me aviso.  
-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre- le dije seriamente.

-Dice que es el nuevo interno de la televisora y me mostró sus credenciales- me explico.

-Déjelo pasar, pero mande a Azimio con él, por favor- y dicho eso le colgué.

La mañana paso normal, Quinn no me hablaba y usaba a Beth para comunicarse conmigo.

-¿Beth, les falta mucho?- le grite desde el salón.

-No, bueno yo ya estoy, solo falta que Quinn se maquille- me dijo bajando las escaleras.

-Bien, ven acércate- le dije.

-¿Como me veo? me pregunto sonriendo.

-Hermosa como siempre- le respondí la sonrisa.

-Gracias- sonrió presumidamente.

-Está por llegar alguien, así que por favor controla tu curiosidad- le dije y ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Beth era combinación perfecta de Quinn y yo, tenía su carácter, su belleza y sus gestos, pero también tenía mis modales, mis ideales y mis gustos, pero si algo nos diferenciaba de ella, era que lo que nosotras no teníamos de extrovertidas lo tenía Beth al doble, siempre estaba hablando, preguntando cosas y hablando con extraños, saludando a todos en la calle sin importar si los había visto o volvería a ver, así que debes en cuando debía pedirle que controlará un poco sus instintos de reportera.

-Señorita ya estamos aquí- me llamo Azimio cuando llegaron.

-Perdón por molestar- dijo un chico alto y blanco con un traje impecable.  
-No hay problema- le dije sonriendo, y es que ya lo había reconocido todo bien Azimio gracias le dije para que se fuera.

-De nada la espero afuera- dijo saliendo del loft.

-De verdad que lo siento, es que no tengo la dirección de la fiesta y solo sabía donde vive usted- me explico apenado.

-Esta bien, y discúlpame pero es que no soy muy buena con los nombres- le dije explicando mi comportamiento.

-No se preocupe, después de todo no nos conocíamos personalmente-  
-Exacto, Rachel Berry- le extendí la mano a modo de saludo –y ella es mi hija Beth- le dije presentándola.

-Mucho gusto señoritas- nos dijo sonriendo a las 2.

-Igualmente- le dijo Beth dejando un beso en la mejilla de Ryder.

-En un momento nos vamos- le informe mientras caminábamos al salón.  
-Por supuesto- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y dime como es que ibas a llegar a la fiesta si no sabes donde es? le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en los sillones.

-Pues la verdad es que Marley me iba a acompañar, pero al final su novio si pudo ir y bueno, al parecer no le caigo bien- me dijo cruzando sus piernas.

-¿Lo conoces? le pregunte.

-Lo vi en una ocasión en que fui a dejar a Marley a su casa y bueno se puso pesado- me explico con un gesto de desagrado.

-Yo no tengo el gusto, pero me imagino la clase de persona que es- le dije apoyándolo.

-Si de hecho casi nos golpeamos- me dijo un poco apenado.

-Comprendo, pero por favor esta noche evita a toda costa cualquier tipo de percance, no vale la, pena- le dije dándole seguridad.

-Bueno si se pone a insultar a Marley como ese día tendré que hacer algo- me dijo decidido.

-Solo en un caso extremo, por favor- le pedí firme.

-Se lo prometo- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo sabías donde vivimos?- le pregunto Beth.

-Bueno, es que yo vivo en el edificio que está cruzando el parque- le explico sonriendole.

-Ósea que nos espías- le dijo Beth frunciendo el ceño.

-No, algunas veces las he visto salir y bueno se me hizo fácil venir y preguntar- explico tranquilamente.

-Me imagino- le dije igual de tranquila.

-¿Siempre han hecho estas fiestas? me pregunto cambiando el tema.

-Si, según el señor Bradley dice que es bueno que convivamos todos los que formamos parte de la televisora- le dije.

-¿Y usted siempre va? volvió a preguntar.

Si, es como una obligación- le respondí rápidamente.

-Buenas noches- escuche la voz de Quinn detrás de mí.

-Buenas noches señorita- se levanto Ryder y se acercó a ella -Ryder Lynn para servirle- tomo su mano y la beso.

-Quinn Berry-Fabray se presento.

Me levante para poder verla y tenía puesto un vestido largo de color gris con un solo tirante y finos detalles en los costados.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte como si no la hubiera notado.

-Si claro, adelante- dijo Ryder esperando a que pasáramos.

Tome la mano y Quinn y caminamos hacía el elevador, mientras Beth y Ryder venían detrás de nosotros platicando del trabajo de Ryder.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunto Beth después de que habíamos avanzado un buen tramo.

-Sí, ya sabes que Lex vive un poco lejos- le recordé.

-Pondré música- aviso y después se recargo en su ventana.

-¿Conoce usted a la hija del jefe?- me pregunto Ryder.

-Si- fue lo único que le dije.

-Solo la he visto 2 veces y me parece hermosa- me dijo como si nada.

-Si- volví a decir secamente.

-Bueno- contesto Beth su celular, el cual había interrumpido la incómoda conversación que sostenía con Ryder.

-Hola ¿como estas? dijo Beth sonriendo.

-¿Quién es?- me pregunto Quinn dirigiéndose por primera vez en el día a mí.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?- le dije un poco irritada.

-Vamos a la cena del trabajo de Rachel- seguía diciendo –ok, espera, te hablan- me dijo poniendo su mano con el celular sobre mi hombro.

-Conoces las reglas- le dije recordándole que no me gustaba hablar mientras manejaba.

-No habla mientras maneja- le aviso a quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.  
-Hola Berry- oí la bocina cerca de mi oído.

-Hola Stone- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí- me dijo.

-Eres inolvidable- le dije sin pensar y sin ninguna mala intensión.

-Es bueno oír eso- me dijo y la escuche reír.

-¿Que tal Robín?- le pregunte.

-Bien, emocionada, por cierto ya comprobé mi teoría y estaba en lo cierto Beth es la princesa- me dijo alegre.

-Estás loca- le dije sonriendo.

-Por cierto ya llevaste a cabo mis consejos- me pregunto entre risas.

-Eso no te importa y ya te dije que eres muy pequeña para saber algo de eso- le dije sonriendo.

-Si lo que digas, pero ya sabes sex-

-Ya se, olvídalo y te dejó porque voy manejando- la interrumpí antes de que dijera algo vergonzoso.

-Estamos en contacto Berry- se despidió de mi.

-Hasta luego Stone le dije y sentí como Beth retiraba su mano.

-¿Stone?- me pregunto Quinn.

-La hermana de la compañera de Beth- le explique sin verla, y es que seguramente moriría por sus miradas.

-Increíble- fue lo último que dijo casi en un susurro.

Maneje lo que faltaba de camino en silencio y es que Beth opto por ponerse sus audífonos y escuchar música por su parte.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a la mansión Bradley dijeron los 2 hombres que abrieron mi puerta y la de Quinn.

-Buenas noches- respondimos al unísono.

-La fiesta se está llevando a cabo en los jardines traseros- me informó el hombre a mi lado.

-Gracias- le dije y abrí la puerta de Beth.

La ayude a bajar y caminamos hacía la entrada principal donde nos esperaban Quinn y Ryder, llegamos hasta ellos y entrelace mi mano con la de Quinn.

-Esto es enorme- me dijo Quinn apenas llegamos al jardín.

-Sí, bueno un poco, ¿te gusta? le pregunte.

-No lo sé- me dijo sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

-Buenas noches- escuchamos una voz gruesa.

Volteamos los 4 y nos encontramos con los señores Bradley, él como siempre elegante, gallardo e imponente, y ella siempre tan fina, con un aire de delicadeza y fuerza junta y hermosa.

-Buenas noches- contestamos todos.

-Ryder permíteme presentarte a mi mujer- dijo mi jefe -Jordan Bradley-

-Es un placer- le dijo Ryder tomando su mano para dejar un beso en ella.

-El placer es mío caballero- respondió Jordan sonriendo.

-¿Y tú?, no me piensas saludar- me dijo directamente a mi.

-Claro disculpe señora le dije acercándome a ella.

-Jordan, Rachel, Jordan somos amigas cierto- me dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Por supuesto- le dije y la salude dándole un sentido abrazo.

-Mira te presente Quinn Berry-Fabray- le dije poniendo mi mano en la espalda de Quinn.

-Mucho gusto- le extendió su mano y la saludo cordialmente.

-Igualmente- le dijo Quinn y le respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Y bueno esta princesa ¿cómo ha estado? dijo dirigiéndose a Beth.

-Bien, extraño jugar con max- le dijo cuando se abrazaron.

-Él también te ha extrañado- le dijo cuando se levanto.

-Ralph Bradley- dijo mi jefe presentándose ante Quinn.

-Un gusto- dijo ellas omitiendo decir su nombre.

-Ryder- intervino Jordan en la pelea de miradas que tenían Quinn y Ralph -supe que salias con Marley- le dijo sonriendo.

-En realidad solo somos amigos, ellas sale con alguien más- dijo en tono triste mirando hacía donde estaba Marley.

-No te preocupes, él no es competencia para ti- le dijo Jordan restándole importancia.

-Es muy trabajador- dijo Quinn defendiendo al novio de Marley.

-Claro eso nadie lo duda, pero simplemente no es para ella- le dijo Jordan como si nada.

-¿Ese no es el tío Finn?- pregunto Beth viendo hacía una de las mesas.  
-¿Que diablos hace aquí?- le pregunte a Quinn molesta.  
-No tengo idea- me dijo sorprendida.

-Beth espera- le dije pero ya era tarde solo la vi correr hacía él.

-Él tampoco vale la pena- dijo Ralph a mi oído.

-Bueno, nosotros seguiremos recibiendo a los invitados, se quedan en su casa- nos dijo Jordan y se alejaron de ahí.

-Les conseguiré algo de tomar- dijo Ryder dejándonos solas.

-Licenciada buenas noches, Quinn- nos dijo Marley quien venía del brazo de un tipo moreno y bien parecido.

-Buenas noches Marley- conteste.  
-Hola Jake- le dijo Quinn al tipo.

-¿Que hay Quinn?- le dijo como si nada.

-Licenciada le presento a mi novio Jake- me dijo Marley mostrándome al tipo.

-Rachel Berry-Fabray- le extendí mi mano.

-Jake- tomo mi mano sin ganas.

-Aquí están sus bebidas- llego Ryder hasta nosotras.

-Pero si tienen mesero personalizado- dijo con saña Jake.

-Hola Ryder- lo saludo Marley.

-Vámonos- le dijo autoritariamente Jake y se la llevo a jalones.

-Tranquilo- le dije a Ryder quien estaba por perder la paciencia.

-Ve a lo que me refiero- me explico todavía con la vista en ellos.

-Lo veo, pero tranquilo- le puse mi mano en su hombro para darle mi apoyo.  
-Es un estúpido- me dijo pero ya más tranquilo.

-Acomodémonos en nuestros lugares- les dije a los 2.

-Yo voy al baño- me dijo Quinn al oído.

-Claro, esa entrada da a la cocina le dije señalándole una puerta y ahí pregunta a quien quieras por el baño- le dije.

Ellas asintió con la cabeza y camino hacía donde le había señalado.

-Hola ¿qué tal la noche?- llego Lexy hasta nuestra mesa  
-Bien, aunque no tanto le respondió- Ryder viendo hacía donde estaba Marley.  
-Se dará cuenta de que no es para ella- le dijo Lexy dándole ánimos.

-Sinceramente eso espero- dijo Ryder tomándose todo lo de su copa.

-¿Y Beth?- me pregunto Lexy.

-Está por allá con Finn- le dije señalándolos con la cabeza.

-¿Que hace aquí? pregunto un poco confundida.

-Eso mismo quiero yo saber- le dije sonriendo de lado.

-Hola tía Lex- llego Beth con nosotras.

-Hola pequeñita, ¿como estas? le pregunto.

Ya no puse mucha atención en lo seguían hablando porque vi a Finn entrar por la misma puerta por donde se había ido Quinn.

-Vuelvo en un minuto- le dije a Lexy y camine hacía la cocina.

Mientras caminaba pensé en todas las cosas que me había dicho la noche anterior Amy, después de todo terminaría teniendo razón lo único que hacía falta era algo de buen sexo salvaje.

Al entrar a la cocina lo busqué pero no lo encontré así que me dirigí hacia el primer baño que vi.

-¿Quinn estás ahí?- le pregunté tocando la puerta.

-Salgo en un momento- me dijo desde adentro del baño.

Espere un poco para que abriera la puerta y en el momento en que la vi hacerlo la tome del brazo y la introduje nuevamente en él.

-¿Que te pasa?- me pregunto un poco confundida.

-Voy a dejarte unas cosas en claro- le dije rápidamente, la tome del cuello y la pegue a mis labios con agresividad –primero tu eres mía- volví a sus labios pero esta vez la empuje con mi cuerpo hacía él lavabo –segundo jamás volverás a pensar en nadie que no sea yo- con un poco de fuerzas la levante y la senté en el filo del lavabo, comencé a bajar mis labios por su cuello y comencé a morder y a dejar marcas en él.

La escuche gemir y su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación del momento.

Acaricie su brazo con las llenas de mis dedos, desde los hombros, y cuando llegue a su palma entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y lleve su mano hasta mi entrepierna, a la cual tuve fácil acceso debido a que mi vestido era corto.

-¿Que haces?- me pregunto con la respiración entrecortada al sentir mi piel.

-Terminar con esta estupidez- le dije mientras presionaba más mi mano.

-Yo... No sé qué hacer- me dijo tratando de quitar la mano.

-Confía en mi- le dije al oído y la sentí relajarse.

Poco a poco fui moviendo mi mano llevándome la suya conmigo y de pronto la sentí moverse por si sola, lo que me indico que podía ir dejando de poner presión, aunque estaba bastante ocupada dejándome llevar por lo que Quinn estaba provocando en mi.

Subí mis manos hasta su pecho que era lo único aparte de los brazos el cuello que el largo vestido dejaba disponible a la vista, comencé a besar sus pechos uno a la vez, y la sentí gemir más fuerte mientras que intensificaba la presión en su mano que estaba entre mis piernas.

-Nunca sentí a nadie tan húmeda- me dijo con esa voz que me encantaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Pues disfrútalo porque tú eres la causante- le dije mordiendo ligeramente su oreja.

Suspiro justo después de que termine de hablar y sentí como con sus dedos se abrían paso entre los pliegues de mi piel, al perecer después de todo no necesitó los consejos de nadie.

-Piensa que es tu cuerpo y haz lo que quieras, pero no me hagas esperar mucho- le dije con mi voz igual de cortada.

-No te preocupes- y dicho eso sentí como entro en mi sin más.

Se quedo quieta al escuchar el grito que solté cuando la sentí en mí y vi en su cara un poco de preocupación, el cual se disipo cuando le sonreí y la bese intensamente.

Ese día no hicimos el amor, o tal vez sí, pero era más una pelea que ganaría quien fuera más brusca y por las marcas en el cuello y pecho de Quinn yo iba ganando.

Sin que le diera ningún tipo de indicación fue subiendo el ritmo de sus movimientos dentro de mí, cosa que solo me hacía perder la razón, la poca que me quedaba, por lo que no tarde mucho en llegar al orgasmo tan buscado, me quede un momento quieta mientras se me pasaba el cosquilleo por completo, pero era imposible con la mano de Quinn aun dentro de mí.

-Sal, por favor- le pedí sin mirarla.

-Pero...- Voltee a verla al ver que no hablaba y tampoco salía de mi.

-Todo está bien- le dije tratando de calmar su mirada de preocupación.

-¿No lo hice bien?- pregunto sacando su mano.

-Fue perfecto Quinn- me escondí un poco en su cuello –es solo que si no salías no lo soportaría mucho y pasaríamos año nuevo en este baño- le dije en un susurro y al termina le di un casto beso en una de las marcas dejadas en su cuello.

-Perfecto- repitió las palabras que le había dicho con una sonrisa.

Respire profundo su perfume y me levante poco a poco, la mire a los ojos y por lo que vi estaba feliz, y yo lo era más por verla así.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- me dijo mientras me acomodaba el vestido.  
-Ya hiciste bastante Quinn- le dije con un sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que es lo que pasa?- me pregunto mientras me abrazaba y me pegaba a su cuerpo –que siento que ahora no puedo quitarte las manos de encima- me dijo besándome.

-Eso me parece perfecto Quinn- le di un corto beso –pero tenemos a Beth afuera y por más agradable que sea con todos es nuestra responsabilidad- le dije dándole otro beso.

-Ok, esta vez ganaste- me dijo quitándome las manos de encima.

-Yo siempre gano- le dije viéndola por el espejo mientras me arreglaba el cabello y el maquillaje.

Le guiñe el ojo y camine unos pasos hacía la puerta.

-No siempre -me dijo tomándome del brazo y me pego a su cuerpo, se acercó lentamente a mi cuello y me mordió hasta que la aventé ligeramente por el dolor que me provoco.

Ellas sonrió triunfante y camino también hacía la puerta.

-Recuerdas las cosas que te aclare hace un momento- le dije deteniéndola de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho.

-Sí, claro- me miro con una ceja levantada.

-Hay una tercera y última- me acerque a ellas poniéndola contra la puerta.  
-Tu dirás- sonrió divertida.

-Te amo- le dije con una sonrisa y sin esperármelo me abrazo fuerte.

-Te amo también- y con eso fue suficiente para sentir que el aire entraba más fluido a mis pulmones y la carga emocional que llevaba desde unos días atrás me había abandonado completamente.

* * *

El capitulo anterior hubo un error en el peso de la bebé de Jesse, el cual cambien en cuanto me lo hicieron saber, pero de todas formas pido disculpas por el error y doy las gracias a quien me lo hizo saber, sabes quien eres y como funciona esto, igual gracias y disculpen nuevamente.

GJR


	31. Chapter 25

Salimos del baño tomadas de la mano y con una sonrisa delatadora, cosa de la que no estábamos avergonzadas, al contrario, estábamos felices, y sabíamos que por lo menos las cosas estarían tranquilas a partir de ese momento.

-¿Donde estaban pregunto?- Beth cuando nos vio llegar.

-Estábamos platicando- le dijo Quinn y la cargo.

-Yo estaba con la tía Lex, pero después se fue con ese chico- dijo señalando hacía donde estaba Lexy con el tipo con que mantuvo una relación antes de mi.

-Ya estamos aquí- le dijo Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quinn podemos hablar?- vimos a Finn acercarse a nosotras.

-No pueden- salte inmediatamente.

-No te pregunte a ti- me dijo con molestia en su voz.

-No me importa, no va hablar contigo- le dije en el mismo tono y di paso hacia adelante.

-No te tengo miedo- me dijo caminado hacía a mi también.

-No me interesa, solo te estoy avisando que no vas a hablar con mi mujer- le dije resaltando la palabra mujer.

-Falta mucho para que sea tu mujer- dijo burlándose.

-¿Según quien?- le respondí de la misma manera.

-Según yo, que fui dueño de sus noches por más de 5 años- me dijo triunfante.  
-Sus noches, sus días y sus tardes ahora las pasa con su familia, así que omite tus comentarios y retírate- le dije aun más triunfante.

-Eres una estúpida- me dijo tomándome del brazo fuertemente.

-Déjala en paz- grito Beth desesperada.

-Dijiste que no te interpondrías- me dijo soltándome y en sus ojos vi arrepentimiento.  
-No estoy interviniendo en tu relación con Beth, tu solo la estas arruinando- le dije mirando de reojo mi brazo que estaba rojo.

-No hablo de Beth- me dijo mirando a Quinn.

-Tampoco lo hace conmigo- dijo Quinn solo hace lo que le pedí termino de decir sin titubeos.

-Quinn, tu y yo tenemos algo hermoso- le dijo casi rompiéndose.

-Beth, vamos a ver los regalos que te compre- llego Lexy interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña discusión.

-Yo me quedo con mis mamis- dijo aferrándose al cuello de Quinn.

-Beth, anda te la vas a pasar bien, y será rápido- trataba de convencerla Quinn.

-No, yo me quedo con ustedes, no quiero que Finn vuelva a tocar a Rach- dijo con molestia y rencor en sus ojos.

-Beth, ve con Lexy sin protestar- le dije seria y fue cuestión de segundos para que cambiará de brazos.

-Lo nuestro se termino Finn- le dijo Quinn apenas estuvimos los 3 juntos.  
-Hablemos a solas, podemos arreglarlo- le dijo Finn suplicando y tomándola de la mano.

-Suéltala Finn- le dije de una manera firme.

-Cállate y vete- me grito con furia.

-Supéralo, te esta aclarando que no quiere más tenerte cerca- le dije tomándolo de la muñeca de la mano con la que tocaba a Quinn.

-Tú no sabes lo que quiere- aventó mi mano.

-La quiero a ella Finn- le dijo Quinn.

La cara de Finn en esos momento fue indescriptible, lo vi al punto del llanto, pero también vi como la furia crecía dentro de él, al punto que Quinn me tomo del brazo y me hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-Eso no es cierto, tu me quieres a mí, acabamos de estar juntos- le grito.

Lo que estaba diciendo no era ningún secreto, pero no había sido nada de mí agrado que lo haya dicho en voz alta, quien se creía para pensar que podía ir a la fiesta de mí trabajo y gritar a los 4 vientos que se había acostado con mi esposa días antes.

-Tu me amas- insistió acercándose a ella.

-Finn, por favor, lo que paso no debió de haber pasado- dijo Quinn tratando de explicarle.

-No, paso porque nos amamos- insistía acorralandola más.

-Finn te ame, pero ya no- le decía Quinn con paciencia.

-Eres mía- le dijo y la beso.

Eso logro sacar lo peor de mí, y no solo mí mente reacciono, sino también mí cuerpo y use todas mis fuerzas para sacárselo de encima.

-Déjala estúpido- le gritaba mientras golpeaba sus costillas.

De pronto sentí como lo jalaban y vi a Ryder detrás de él logrando poner distancia entre ellos.

-No te metas imbécil- le dijo Jake a Ryder dándole un derechazo.

En cuanto Finn vio que Ryder y Jake se repartían golpes se volvió a dirigir a Quinn con la intensión de seguir con lo que hacía, pero puse toda mis fuerzas ganadas en el gym y con el entrenamiento en mis puños, y le di un golpe en el labio tan fuerte que se lo abrí.

-Jamás le pongas tus manos encima de nuevo- le dije mientras se limpiaba el labio.

Esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta, incluso estaba preparada para vernos envueltos en una pelea en donde obviamente saldría perdedora, pero sabría que valdría la pena y le quedaría claro que no iba a dejar que jamás volviera a acercase a Quinn de esa manera.

Mientras se limpiaba la sangre Quinn se acercó a mí y me tomo la mano con la que había golpeado a Finn queriendo aminorar el dolor que se imaginaba que tenía.

-Acompáñenos a la salida sin hacer alboroto- le dijo una persona de seguridad a Finn.

-Se da cuenta que yo soy el golpeado- trato de defenderse.

-Camine por favor- insistió.

-No lo vas a tener tan fácil- me grito justo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida seguido de Jake y 2 guardias de seguridad más.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Quinn sin soltar mi mano.

-No soporto a ese tipo- le dije doliéndome un poco.

-Yo no lo quería besar- se justifico inmediatamente.

-Tranquila, yo estaba aquí y lo vi todo- le dije sonriendo para tranquilizarla.  
-¿Estás bien?- escuchamos a Marley preguntándole a Ryder.

-Sí, aunque pega fuerte- le dijo Ryder sobandose la cara.

-Discúlpeme no fue mi intensión que esto ocurriera- dijo Marley dirigiéndose a mí.

-No te preocupes, lo único que debes de pensar es si esas son el tipo de personas de las que te quieres rodear siempre- le dije más seria.

-Perdón- me dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-No hay problema, todo está bien- le dijo Quinn acariciando su espalda.  
-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Ralph llegando hasta nosotros.

-Solo tuve que dejar algunas cosas en claro- dije tranquila.

-¿A golpes?- me pregunto con las cejas levantadas.

-Hay personas que solo entienden a golpes- le explique como si nada.

-¿Y usted?- le pregunto a Ryder.

-Soy un caballero y lo último que iba a hacer era quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras le faltaban al respeto a la licenciada y su mujer- dijo Ryder decidido.

-Ya déjalos Ralph, sabes que hicieron lo correcto- le dijo Jordan sonriéndonos a todos.

-Bien, entonces por favor pasemos a nuestras mesas- nos dijo a nosotros y a todos los presentes, quienes estaban pendientes de nuestros movimientos.

Tome la mano de Quinn y le sonreí, aunque no sirvió de mucho, y es que la cara de preocupación que tenía era perturbarme.

-Vayan, enseguida los alcanzamos- les dije a Ryder y Marley.

-Si licenciada- y dicho eso caminaron juntos.

-¿Que pasa Quinn?- le pregunte mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del jardín.

-Todo fue mi culpa, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonta- me dijo con pena.  
-Quinn, solo hay una cosa que me interesa saber- le dije sentándome junto a ellas.

-¿Qué es?- me dijo intrigada.

-¿Lo quieres?- pregunte viéndola fijamente.

No negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo único que me interesa saber- le dije sonriendo y le tome la mano para darle tranquilidad.

-Perdóname- me dijo casi llorando.

-Quinn de verdad olvídalo vamos a estar bien, solo no dejes que tus impulsos te guíen por favor- le pedí tratando de que comprendiera que todo iría bien.

-Está bien confió en ti- me sonrió y dejó un casto beso en mis labios.

-Entremos entonces- le dije levantándome y extendiéndole mi mano para que se levantara también.

Caminamos tomadas de la mano y la sonrisa que teníamos era casi como la que teníamos al salir del baño minutos antes.

-Por cierto ¿que fue lo que paso en el baño?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Creo que sabes exactamente lo que paso- le respondí con la misma sonrisa.  
-No me refiero a eso- me dijo cuando entrábamos al comedor.

-No entiendo- le dije mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano a Beth para que se acercara.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- me hablo al oído puesto que Beth se acercaba.

-Digamos que puse en práctica un consejo que me dieron- le dije sonriendo.  
-¿Que le paso a Ryder? pregunto Beth apenas llego a nosotros.

-Tuvo un pequeño accidente- le dije acomodándola en una de las sillas.

-Parece que le paso un camión por encima- dijo burlándose un poco.

-Sí, eso parece pero no se lo digas nunc-a le dije compartiendo sus burlas.  
-Ya déjenlo niñas- nos regaño Quinn.

-Si mamá- dijimos las 2 al mismo tiempo burlándonos también de Quinn.

Las cosas ya eran bastantes tranquilas todos compartíamos la mesa entre risas y anécdotas divertidas.

-Buenas noches- entro Artie al jardín caminando dándonos a todos una enorme sorpresa.

-Artie que gusto verte- se levanto mi jefe de la cabecera de la mesa y se acercó a él.

-Lo mismo digo- le contesto abrazándolo y sonriendo, aunque había algo que no estaba bien con él.

-Pasa te estábamos esperando- dijo Ralph señalando un lugar vacío que se encontraba junto a mí.

-Sí, claro, disculpen la interrupción- dijo dirigiéndose a todos.

-No pasa nada- le dijo Jordan sonriendo.

-Hola hermosa- le dijo a Beth dejándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Hola Artie- le dije Beth recargándose un poco en él.

-Buenas noches chicas se dirigió a Quinn y a mí.

-Hola- le dijimos al unísono.

-Artie, ¿y la tía Britt?- pregunto Beth sonriendo.

-Esta con Santana- le dijo no muy contento.

-Beth ponte a cenar por favor- le dije tratando de hacer las cosas menos incómodas.

Continuamos comiendo entre bromas y anécdotas de las que habíamos sido parte varios de los así presentes.

-Pasemos al mirador- anuncio Jordan al terminar la cena.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahí?- me pregunto Quinn al odio.

-Vamos a recibir año nuevo ahí- le dije sonriendo.

-Es mi parte favorita de la casa- acoto Beth sonriendo ampliamente.

-Me parece bien- dijo Quinn no muy convencida.

Sonreí y tome su mano y la de Beth, seguimos al grupo de personas que ya habían comenzado a andar.

-Bien, comienza la cuenta regresiva- grito Lex desde el frente.

-10 comenzamos todos 9,8,7,6,5,- Quinn soltó mi mano y cargo a Beth.

-4,3,2... Feliz año nuevo- se escucho el grito de todos.

Al momento en que gritamos se vieron en el cielo fuegos artificiales alumbrando todo, eso fue emocionante y hermoso.

-Feliz año princesa- le dijo Quinn a Beth abrazándola fuertemente.

-Te quiero Quinn- le respondió Beth.

-Feliz año amor- dijo Quinn estirando su brazo para que me uniera a su abrazo.

-Felicidades amores- les dije dándoles un beso a ambas.

-Me encanta mi familia, a veces extraño a mamá y papá, pero cuando las veo sé que vamos a ser muy felices juntas- dijo Beth haciéndonos llorar a las 2.

-Sí amor vamos a ser muy felices- le dije abrazándolas más fuerte.

Pasamos unos minutos más en la misma posición y mirando los fuegos artificiales, después regalamos abrazos a cada uno de los presentes, cosa que a pesar de que asistía todos los años a la cena jamás me había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda cómo para dar y repartir abrazos y besos.

Creo que es tiempo de que nos vallamos me dijo Quinn señalándome a Beth, quien estaba casi dormida en una silla.

-Tienes razón- le dije dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-Vamos a despedirnos- me dijo pegándome a su pecho.

Caminábamos tomadas de la mano por los jardines y con Beth en mis brazos, varías miradas se posaban en nosotras, sabía que tenían las razones suficientes, primero, yo, la que había sacado del clóset a la niña de la casa por más de 3 años, tuve el descaro de presentarme en la casa con otra a la que por cierto presente cómo mi mujer, y no conforme con eso, llevábamos a una niña a la que presentaba como nuestra hija, en segundo lugar había armado una escena a la vista de todos, y por último, y supongo que menos importante, Quinn y yo llevábamos el cuello marcado con semejantes chupetones, aunque ella más que yo.

-Jordan, Ralph- llame su atención –fue una velada perfecta- les dije sonriendo.

-Es una pena, ni siquiera pudo jugar con max- dijo Jordan tocando cariñosamente la espalda de Beth.

-Será en otra ocasión- le dije sonriendo.

-Fue un placer- le dijo Quinn a Ralph.

-Igualmente, aunque he de decir que te falta mucho para ser como mi Lex- le dijo serio.

-Nunca ha sido mi intensión ser igual a nadie- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tampoco queremos que lo seas- respondió Jordan con una sonrisa igual a la de Quinn.

-Bueno nos vemos pronto- le dije a Ralph.

-Sí claro nos vemos en la oficina- dijo con un gesto extraño en su cara.

El camino a casa paso entre besos y abrazos, y es que al parecer Quinn pensaba cumplir lo que me había dicho anteriormente de que no me iba a sacar las manos de encima.

-¿Nos vamos a casar?- me pregunto Quinn a unos metros de la casa.  
-Claro, eso no ha cambiado- le dije sonriendo y poniendo mi mano sobre su muslo.

-Eres-  
-Increíble- complete su frase.

-Ahora también eres adivina- afirmo riendo.

-No es eso, es solo que llevas días diciéndome solo eso- le dije riendo también.  
-Diferentes razones- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Le sonreí y le di un ligero apretón en el muslo para después guiñarle un ojo, y es que las muestras de cariño con ella comenzaban a salir solas y sin pensarlas.

-Subiré a Beth- le avise en cuanto entramos al loft.

No espere a que me respondiera y comencé a subir las escaleras. Mi mano seguía doliendo, pero había cosas como el hecho de subir a dormir a mi hija que no me daba el lujo de perdérmelo cuando lo podía hacer.

-Te amo mami- me dijo cuando me agache a dejarle un beso en su frente.  
-Y yo más, mi amor- le dije sonriendo.

Esa era la niña que yo había criado y la amaba más que a mi vida, y sabía que ellas me amaba a mí, aunque tenía claro que yo no era su madre sabíamos todas, incluso Quinn, que en esos momentos no estaba con nosotros, sabía que ahora éramos sus madres.

-Quinn, ¿donde estas?- pregunte cuando llegue al salón y vi las luces apagadas.  
-Sigue el sonido de mi voz- me grito desde un lugar que no distinguí.

-Sígueme hablando- grite a la nada.

-¿Que fue lo que pensaste cuando me conociste?- me grito y me quede quieta para distinguir el sonido de su voz.

-Que tenias todo el porte Fabray- le dije caminando hacía donde su voz me guiaba.

-¿Que pensaste cuando te bese por primera vez?- volvió a preguntar.

Sonreí al recordar ese día -que tus labios eran los más suaves que había probado y por primera vez me perdí en tu olor- le explique mientras trataba de identificar de donde venía su voz.

-¿Que sentiste nuestra primera vez?- me pregunto de la misma manera.  
-Una parte de mi y tal vez la más importante se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti- le dije al oído abrazándola por la cintura.

La encontré en la terraza, ya cambiada, se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirante y como ya era su costumbre estaba descalza, viendo hacía los edificios enormes y que alumbraban la ciudad. La noche o madrugada, mejor dicho, era fresca, no era calurosa y tampoco era fría, simplemente perfecta.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que nunca hablamos de nuestras diferencias?- me pregunto apretando mis brazos.

-Supongo que es mi culpa, no soy buena abriéndome a la gente- le dije poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Tampoco es que yo estuviera muy receptiva- me dijo sonriendo.

-Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres que hablemos?- le pregunte volteándola de frente a mí.

-¿Porque cambiaste de opinión respecto a la señora Morris?- me pregunto mientras me abrazaba.

-No me gusta estar enojada contigo, y me puse a investigar, encontré que no tenía porque cobrarme con su familia y bueno, supuse que era lo más honorable- le explique mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo.  
-Vas tu- me dijo acomodándose junto a mí.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- pregunte tomando ah mano.

-A que encuentres a alguien que sea igual a ti, y bueno saber que Lexy es tan perfecta tampoco ayuda mucho- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.  
-Siempre estuve rodeada de personas como yo, y no te voy a negar que a Jesse y a Lex los quise mucho, pero tal vez el hecho de que seamos tan diferentes, hace que lo que sienta por ti sea más fuerte que nada que haya sentido antes- le dije haciendo que me mirara.

Me miro y la tonalidad de sus ojos era más clara que lo normal, me sonrió y se acercó poco a poco a mí, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, se hizo hacía adelante y me beso, pero un beso de esos que das la primeras veces, cuando te da miedo no saber que hacer.

-¿Nunca has sentido celos?- me pregunto después de que se separo de mí.

-Cuando Finn pone su mirada en ti- le dije sinceramente.

-No es una mala persona- me dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar, supongo que tu sabes de eso- le dije logrando que sonriera.

-Me quiere mucho- me dijo devolviéndome la broma.

-Lo que digas- le dije negando con la cabeza y girando los ojos.

-Pero yo solo guardo lindos recuerdos de mí relación con él- me dijo recargándose en mí.

-Eso me agrada- le dije respondiéndole el gesto -¿hay algo que quieras agregar?- le pregunte.

-¿Quien te aconsejo lo del baño que paso hoy también te aconsejo que me dijeras que me amas?- pregunto escondiendo su cara en mí cuello.

-No, sus consejos solo llegaron al sexo salvaje- le dije entrelazando su mano con la mía.

-Eso quiere decir...- se quedo callada esperando a que completará lo que estaba por decir.

-Eso quiere decir que te amo y que no me importa las mil diferencias que existan entre nosotras, el sentimiento que tengo hacía a ti me ha marcado y no habrá marcha atrás- le dije tomándola de la barbilla para que me mirara.

-Estoy enamorada de ti- me dijo para después besarme por un tiempo indeterminado.

* * *

**POV BRITT**

-¿Estas nerviosa?- me pregunto Santana mientras tomaba mí mano.

-No, yo te pedí esto recuerdas- le respondí sonriéndole.

Estábamos en el último vuelo del año rumbo a Nueva York, yo había decidido terminar el año con Santana y Artie al principio se opuso, pero termino cediendo y no puso ninguna objeción.

Después de la noche que pasamos juntas decidí que no podía seguir pasando mis noches en brazos de otro y amaneciendo de la misma manera, no, a partir de ese momento solo pensaba hacerlo a lado de Santana López, nadie más que ella compartiría mis días. Llame a Artie y le dije que Santana tenía un concierto de fin de año y que la acompañaría, cosa que pareció no agregarle, pero después de que le explicará que siempre estábamos juntas en esa fecha no puso oponerse más, aunque la realidad era que estaba por empezar mí vida con ellas.

-Voy por las maletas- me dijo Santana al entrar al aeropuerto.

-Vamos- le dije sonriendo.

-Eso que suena no es tu teléfono- dijo Santana señalando mí bolsa.

-Bueno- conteste viendo como San se iba por las maletas.

-Amor- escuche la voz de Artie -¿cuando vuelves?- me pregunto, y lo escuche sonreír.

-Estoy en el aeropuerto, pero voy a casa de Rach, aunque veámonos a las 5 en el restaurante de siempre- le dije sin mucha emoción, aunque él no lo noto.

-Bien, estoy ansioso por mostrarte algo- me dijo con emoción.

-Está bien, nos vemos- termine de decir y le colgué al ver que Santana se acercaba con las maletas.

Le sonreí y tome su mano esperando que no me rechazara, ya que a pesar de haber estado juntas esos días Santana me había dejado claro que no iba a haber ningún tipo de acercamiento romántico, ella siempre puso límites cuando quise acercarme de otra manera a ella.

-Artie llamo- le avise cuando salimos.

-¿Que dijo?- me pregunto metiendo las maletas a un auto que le regalo Maribel en navidad.

-Que tenía algo que mostrarme, y le dije que nos viéramos a las 5- le explique mientras me recargaba en el auto.

-No crees que es pronto- me dijo caminando hacia la puerta del copiloto para abrírmela.

-No soporto un solo segundo sin besarte- le dije sinceramente acercándome a la puerta.

-Yo tampoco- y me sonrió ayudándome a entrar al auto.

Manejo lo más espacio que pudo, cosa que era extraño en Santana, ya que disfrutaba de la velocidad, pero sabía que lo hacía porque le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo.

-Deberíamos tener un departamento aquí- le dije como sí nada.

-Sabes que siempre viajamos- me dijo muy tranquila.

-Sí, pero siempre estamos aquí y bueno, Rachel algún día se quedará sin habitaciones- le dije sonriendo.

-Hablaré con mi madre, haber sí conoce a alguien para que lo consigamos- me dijo sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Viviremos juntas?- le pregunte con ilusión.

-Sí Britt, después de las 5 de la tarde seremos tu y yo contra el mundo- me dijo tomándome de la mano.

No falto lucho para sur llegáramos al loft de Rachel, y dejamos las cosas en el auto, tampoco queríamos llegar con maletas y todo, después de todo era ya una familia y había que pedir permiso.

-Debimos traer las maletas- peleaba Santana.

-Yo creo que suficiente tiene con que nos metamos a su casa sin llamar- le dije cuando salíamos del elevador.

-Tampoco es que nos vallan a correr, al parecer no están- me dijo buscando por todos lados, y es que parecía vacío.

-Sí están, Beth nunca dejaría eso- le dije señalando la cámara que Quinn le había regalado a Beth.

-Veamos sí están arriba- me dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Solo no hagamos mucho ruido- le dije tomando su mano y caminando junto a ella.

Llegamos hasta la habitación de Rachel y sin más Santana abrió la puerta estrepitosamente, pero aun así no se movieron, en la cama dormidas y abrazadas se encontraban Quinn y Rachel, quien para sorpresa de nosotras abrazaba a Quinn, y es que desde que las 3 comenzamos a salir juntas más de una vez nos quedamos a dormir en alguna de las casas, pero Rachel siempre dormía lo más separada de nosotras que podía, Santana y yo dormíamos abrazadas, pero Rach no, ella simplemente amanecía despegada de nosotras.

Sonreí instintivamente al encontrar esa escena y vi a Santana que también sonreía, aunque jamás lo aceptaría.

Cerramos la puerta con más cuidado que cuando abrimos y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Beth.

Cuando llegamos abrimos con más delicadeza que la de Rachel y la encontramos igual de dormida que a las otras 2, sólo que al verla ni Santana ni yo reprimimos la sonrisa.

-Deberíamos de bañarnos y dormir un poco- dijo Santana tomando mi mano y llevándome hacía la recamara sobrante.

-Nos espera un largo día- le dije entrando a la recamara.

Nos bañamos por separado y después nos metimos a la cama para poder descansar un poco, al menos yo tenía que tener la cabeza fría para poder hablar con Artie, cosa que seguramente no sería agradable.

-Hola tía- me susurro Beth al oído.

-Hola princesa- le respondí abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Feliz año nuevo- me dijo dejándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente amor- le respondí abrazándola.

-Ok, estoy pensando seriamente que Britt es tu tía favorita- escuchamos a Santana adormilada.

-Las 2 son las mejores tías del mundo- dijo un poco más alto y se aventó sobre nosotras.

-Así que tienen fiesta y no avisaron-dijo Rachel entrando por la puerta.

-Ninguna fiesta, es sólo que esta princesita no puede vivir mucho sin sus tías favoritas- dijo Santana pavoneándose de su relación con Beth.

-Ven mami acuéstate con nosotras- pidió Beth pegándose a Santana.

Rachel sonrió y se acercó de a poco hasta nosotras, y cuando estuvo a los pies de la cama se aventó cómo lo había hecho Beth con anterioridad.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Santana molesta.

-Eso es por no avisarme que venían- dijo Rach fundiendo ceño.

-Llegamos y las encontramos dormidas, pero fue idea de Santana quedarnos sin avisar- delate a Santana jugando.

-¿Me estás jugando chueco?- me pregunto incrédula.

-Yo te dije que debíamos pedirles permiso- me quite cualquier responsabilidad.

-Eres mala- me dijo Santana jugando también.

-Así que tenemos visitas- dijo Quinn desde la entrada de la recamara.  
-Mami, las tías vinieron como santa claus de noche sin que las viéramos- dijo Beth sonriendo.

-Que bueno amor- le respondió Quinn sonriendo.

-Ven con nosotras mami- le pidió con su carita tierna.

-No creo que sea una buena idea pequeña- le dijo Quinn negándose a su petición.

-No hay problema, verdad Sany-le pidió ayuda a la que sabía que detenida a Quinn.

Santana se quedo pensando un momento pero a final de cuentas termino cediendo ante la ternura de Beth, aunque simplemente afirmo con la cabeza.

-Vamos Quinn- le dije casi suplicándole.

La vi sonreír y buscar con la mirada la aprobación de Rachel, quien le sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

Quinn entendió perfecto el gesto y se acercó poco a poco a la cama, aunque con la mirada fija en Santana, y es que había algo entre ellas que ninguna entendíamos.

-Apúrate tengo que salir de esta cama en algún momento- le dijo Santana tan amable como siempre.

Quinn sonrió y se dejó caer en medio de la cama junto a mí, entonces quedamos Santana a la orilla, Rachel junto a ella, a lado de Rachel Beth, Quinn era la siguiente y en la otra orilla yo.

-Ahora sí, juntas como la familia que somos, las amo- dijo Beth viendo hacía la puerta.

-También las amo- dije siguiendo la vista de Beth.

-Las amo, a todas- dijo Quinn haciendo énfasis en la palabra "todas".

-Son mi familia- dijo Rachel, y todas sabíamos que eso era lo máximo que obtendríamos de ella.

-Ya saben que siento por todas- dijo Santana después de un buen rato de haberse quedado callada.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición un momento más y todas en absoluto silencio, tal vez pudimos hablar de todas las cosas que nos habían pasado en los últimos días, o pudimos haber recordado nuestros tiempos de estudiantes y hacer reír a Beth y a Quinn con nuestras múltiples experiencias, pero no, simplemente decidimos quedarnos calladas.

-Britt y yo nos vamos a dar una oportunidad- dijo Santana rompiendo el silencio.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- le pregunto Rachel con un tono molesta.  
-Perdón- le dijo Santana arrepentida y fue ahí donde supe que algo ocurría.  
-¿Porque le pides disculpas?- pregunte levantándome un poco de la cama para poder verlas.

-Beth, vamos a ver que comemos- hablo Quinn levantándose de la cama.  
-Quinn, se quedan- dije de una manera firme.

-Britt, hablemos a solas- me pidió Santana.

-Sí Britt, arreglemos esto a solas- me dijo Rachel acercándose a Quinn y Beth.

-No, no, no, a mi ni tu- dije señalando a Rachel -ni tu- señale a Santana -me enredan con sus palabras rimbombantes- dije pensando en Rachel -y bonitas- pensé en Santana -así que me van a decir ahorita, aquí enfrente de tu sobrina y tu mujer que se traen entre manos- dije en un tono frío.

-Insisto en que nosotras nos vamos-dijo Quinn tomando del brazo a Beth.  
-No, ustedes se quedan, porque así Rachel no me enreda con sus palabras inentendibles, y Santana no me convencerá con palabras de amor- le dije explicando porque no quería que se fueran.

-Y ¿qué te hace pensar que no te diré cosas de amor?- me dijo insinuándose.  
-Que ayer que Beth nos llamo ilusionada por su nueva amiga dijiste que no la dejarías tener pareja hasta que se mantuviera sola y que como Rachel nunca la iba a dejar de mantener nunca tendría pareja- le explique logrando que Santana se pusiera de mil colores.

-Ok, nos quedamos entonces- término de decir Quinn.

-Estoy esperando- dije después de que se quedarán un momento en silencio.  
-No hemos estado juntas en meses, así que no es mío- dijo Santana sonriendo.  
-Muy graciosa- le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien, cuando paso el accidente, hablamos con Artie y le prometimos que yo no interferiría en tu relación con él- me dijo Santana sin mirarme a la cara.

-¿Tu la apoyaste?- le pregunte a Rachel.

-Sí, y soy responsable de que Santana no te buscara- me admitió Rachel con su típica posé de no arrepentirse.

-No entiendo- dije buscando una explicación en Santana.

-Haber, él día en que estuvimos en él hospital fuimos a verlo en cuanto nos avisaros de su condición, él pensaba dejarte, porque dijo que no te obligaría a quedarte con alguien que no podía caminar, pero yo le dije que no te dejara, y que le daba mi palabra de no volverte a buscar de forma sentimental- me dijo Santana sinceramente.

-Yo respalde su palabra con la mía, por eso cuando tenía intensiones de buscarte le recordaba que mi palabra estaba de por medio, eso la detuvo en todas las ocasiones- me dijo Rachel.

-¿Porque hicieron eso?- les pregunte sin verlas a la cara.

-Te veías feliz- me dijo Santana.

-Ósea que siguen viendo como aquella niña a la que tenían que proteger- dije un poco dolida.

-Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti y lo sabes- dijo Santana acercándose a mí.

-Para mí siempre serás mi hermana menor- dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.  
-Pues sépanse que soy feliz con esto- señale con mis brazos a todas.

-Lo sentimos Britt, pero yo sinceramente no me arrepiento- me dijo Rachel -y ahora que estamos claras, me van a explicar qué es eso de que están juntas- volvió a decir más seria.

-Le pedí a Santana que luchara por mí, y después de mucho rogarle acepto- le dije tomando la mano de San.

-Mi palabra está empeñada- me dijo Rachel con seriedad.

Los ojos de Rachel generalmente me mostraban todo lo que sucedía en su interior, pero esa vez como pocas, estaba completamente en blanco y es que una de las pocas cosas que le importaban era su palabra.

-Pero después de todo mi familia siempre esta primero- sonrió dándome tranquilidad.

-Vamos a hablar con él a las 5 de la tarde- le dijo Santana.

-Bien, iremos entonces- dijo Rachel uniéndose al plan.

-Ahora sí, vamos a comer algo- dijo Quinn saliendo de la recamara.

Eran las 2 de la tarde así que teníamos que comer algo, aunque yo sinceramente sentía un nudo en el estómago de sólo imaginar lo que sucedería cuando hablara con Artie, y no porque no confiara en Santana o Rachel, sino porque a pesar de todo Artie era una buena persona y lo quería mucho.

* * *

**POV SANTANA**

-Reservación para Artie Abrams- dije entrando al restaurante de la mano de Britt.

-Esta esperando, siganme- nos dijo la hostes.

Por instinto voltee a ver a Rachel y a su familia quienes se habían empeñado en ir con nosotros.

**"Las familias siempre están juntas"**

Fueron las palabras que Quinn había utilizado para convencernos de que no iríamos solo las 3, según ella nuestra pequeña familia tenía nuevos integrantes.

-Me das una mesa para 3 por favor- pidió Rachel.

-Se necesita reservación- se atrevió a decirle a Rachel.

-Rachel Berry- se presento y extendió una de sus tarjetas.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y se quedo pensando unos minutos, hasta que pareció recordar a Rachel y abrió los ojos.

-Disculpe, no la conocía, ¿alguna mesa en especial?- pregunto avergonzada.  
-Cerca de la mesa de las señoritas- le pidió con seriedad.

-Acompáñenme por favor- les pidió y caminamos todas juntas.

Pude notar por las miradas de todas, incluso la de las hostes, que la incomodidad nos acompañaba a todas incluso a Beth, la que sólo veía de un lado a otro.

-Amor te he extrañado tanto- se levanto Artie de la mesa y se abalanzo sobre Britt.

Fue sorprenderte verlo de pie y caminando, pero igual no dejó de ser incómodo.

Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era voltear hacía mi familia, Rachel me miraba sin expresión alguna, Quinn me miraba con una sonrisas triste en su rostro mientras que Beth me miraba confundida.

-Artie estas caminando- le dijo Britt sorprendida.

-Es la sorpresa de la que te hable- le dijo él sonriendo y se volvió a acercar para besarla  
-Artie, por favor- pidió Britt alejándose un poco.

-¿Que pasa amor?- le pregunto confundido.

-Sentémonos- señalo los lugares.

-¿Qué haces aquí Santana?- me pregunto cayendo en cuenta de mi presencia.

-Vamos, siéntate- volvió a insistir.

-Yo les daré privacidad- le dije a Britt y le sonreí dándole confianza.

-Vamos San- me dijo Rachel tomándome del brazo.

-Licenciada- Artie volvió a levantarse para saludar a Rachel.

-Me da mucho gusto ver que estas mejorando- le dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-Gracias- le sonrió y abrió la silla de Britt.

Rachel me llevo hasta su mesa que estaba a 2 de las de ellos, como toda una dama abrió mi silla, la de Quinn y la de Beth.

-Todo va a salir bien- dijo Rachel apretando mi mano.

* * *

**POV BRITT**

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa?- me pregunto Artie sonriendo.

-Sí, es increíble, estoy muy contenta- le dije sonriendo y es que estaba contenta porque hubiera recuperado la movilidad en sus piernas.

-¿Quieres que ordenemos?- me pregunto entregándome la carta.

-Mejor hablemos- le dije poniendo la carta en la mesa.

-Por supuesto, dime- se puso serio y fijo su mirada en mi.

-Que sepas que te quiero mucho- fue lo primero que le dije y lo vi sonreír tristemente.

-Yo también te quiero mucho- me contesto tomando mi mano.

-Y es por eso mismo que no puedo seguir con esto- le dije retirando mi mano.

-¿Hay alguien más?- me pregunto tristemente.

-Sabes que siempre ha habido alguien- le dije agachando la cabeza.

-Sabía que no podía confiar en ella- dijo mirando hacía la mesa de Rachel.

-No lo hago por ella, solo no te mereces que mientras estoy contigo no tengas toda mi atención- le dije tratando de controlar su enojo.

-Dímelo- me pidió viéndome a los ojos.

-Quiero que terminemos- le dije después de tomar aire.

-Y supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer- me dijo tranquilamente.

-Lo siento- le dije sin poder contener mis lágrimas.

-Y supongo también que vinieron contigo para hablar conmigo- me dijo casi sonriendo.

-Eso creo- le dije titubeando un poco.

-Puedes decirles que se acerquen- me pidió limpiando algunas lágrimas.

-Perdóname- le dije y me levante.

* * *

**POV RACHEL  
**

Mientras tenía la mano de Santana entre la mía me era inevitable no estar al pendiente de Britt, y es que por mucho que ahora fuera una adulta capaz, no dejaba de preocuparme como cuando la conocí.

La vi levantarse y caminar hacía nosotras con una mirada triste.

-Quiere hablar con ustedes- nos dijo Britt apenas llego a nuestra mesa.

-Quédate aquí- le dijo Santana y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que nos levantáramos.

-Pidan algo- le fija a Quinn sonriendole.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió de regreso, deje mi servilleta en la mesa y me puse a lado de Santana para caminar hacía la mesa de Artie.

-Así que su palabra a final de cuentas no vale nada- dijo Artie apenas llegamos.

-Tranquilo- amenazo Santana apretando su hombro.

-Santana siéntate- le pedí de manera tranquila.

-Así que después de todo eres de las que hablan mucho, pero siempre te escondes en las faldas de mamá- dijo Artie a Santana refiriéndose a mí.

-Yo no me escondo detrás de nadie, pero doy lealtad a quien lealtad me da- dijo Santana sentándose junto a mí.

-Tú no entiendes de lealtad- le grito Artie.

-Basta- dije severamente.

-Pensé que tu palabra valía más- me dijo hablándome de tu por primera vez.

-Nada vale más que mi familia y si no te calmas nos vamos a ir y no volverás a hablar con Britt- le dije sin cambiar mí tono.

-Y ¿quién eres tú para negarme hablar con Britt?- me dijo un tanto ofendido.

-No te enteras de nada, o que, Rachel es nuestra hermana, y si con eso no basta soy el amor de su vida, así que ubícate- le dijo Santana con una sonrisa superior.

-Nunca debí de confiar en ti- dijo Artie en un tono derrotado.

-No te equivoques y te ciegues, sabes que no hicimos nada, simplemente paso lo inevitable- le dije más tranquila.

-Tenía su palabra de que no se involucrarían en nuestra relación- dijo más tranquilo.

-Y no rompieron su promesa- llego Britt sentándose junto a Santana.

-Ve con Quinn, por favor- pidió Santana a Britt.

-San, esto es algo de las 2- dijo Britt tomando la mano de Santana.

-Chicas, por favor- pedí con tranquilidad.

-Artie yo te quiero mucho, y sinceramente lo único que no quiero es lastimarte, pero por lo visto es inevitable- le dijo Britt.

-Sí claro es inevitable porque yo te amo- dijo Artie al punto de llanto.

-Artie prometo que yo respeté mi palabra- dijo Santana.

-Y yo la mía- dije respaldando Santana.

-¿Porque será que no les creo?- dijo Artie de manera irónica.

-Dicen la verdad Artie, fui yo quien buscó Santana- le aclaro Britt.

-¿Porque, que te hizo falta?- pregunto dolido.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, simplemente sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien, y lo sabía desde que comenzamos- le dijo Britt.

-Ósea que jugaste conmigo- le aseguro Artie aun más dolido.

-No eso jamás- le dijo Britt tratando de tomar su mano.

-¿Entonces que, mientras estabas conmigo te la pasabas pensando el ella?- pregunto Artie quitando su mano de la de Britt.

-Siempre supiste que Santana es muy importante para mí- le dijo Britt acomodándose de nuevo en la silla.

-Entonces supongo que la culpa es mía- dijo más enojado que dolido.

-No saquemos las cosas de contexto licenciado- le dije severamente.

-Y ¿qué debo de hacer entonces?- me pregunto directamente.

-Tranquilícese, y escúchalas hablar, después tu decidirás lo que tienes que hacer- le dije de forma seria.

-¿Que tengo que escuchar?- les dijo Artie a Britt y Santana.

-Esto no se termina porque algo te haya faltado, y tampoco te use en ningún momento, en serio creí que lo nuestro funcionaria, pero no fue así y no es justo para nadie- dijo Britt tristemente.

-No fuiste tú quien dijo que se interpondría- le dijo Artie a Santana.

-Y no lo hice, pero si Britt ya no está feliz contigo tampoco la voy a obligar, y tu deberías de pensar de la misma manera, yo le deje ser feliz contigo, y ahora deberías de dejarla ser feliz conmigo- dijo Santana tranquilamente.

Artie y todas nos quedamos calladas después de oír la declaración de Santana, Britt apretó mí pierna por debajo de la mesa y entendí que pedía mí intercesión en aquella situación tan complicada.

-Solo teníamos que decirte eso, llama a Britt cuando estés tranquilo y pienses con la cabeza fría- le dije levantándome de la mesa.

-¿Te vas a ir así como si nada?- le pregunto Artie a Britt tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- pregunto Santana poniendo su mano sobre la de Artie.

-Nada de tu importancia- se levanto de la mesa de manera intimidante.

-Basta Artie- le dije haciendo a Santana y Britt hacía atrás.

-Solo quiero hablar con ella a solas- me dijo medio en suplica.

-¿Santana?- pregunto Britt como pidiendo permiso.

-Hazlo rápido- le indico con el ceño fruncido.

Britt la soltó y se sentó en la mesa junto a Artie, quien tenía una sonrisa triste, Santana le dio una mirada de advertencia y termino por arrastrarme hasta la mesa con Quinn y Beth.

La noche que Santana me había confesado su amor por Britt fue cuando teníamos 16 años y minutos atrás Britt me había besado, y es que a esa edad besas a todo lo que se mueva, claro según ella, después de beso salí a tomar un poco de aire y me encontré a Santana sentada en un columpio que solíamos tener en el jardín de la casa, me acerque y vi como rápidamente se quito una lágrima de la mejilla, me senté en el columpio siguiente y sin que le preguntara nada me soltó que se había enamorado de Britt desde que teníamos 10, en aquel momento me quede sin palabras y solo me levante y la abrace fuerte, mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer sobre mí pecho.

Santana siempre, o al menos desde que la conocía tenía cierta propiedad sobre Britt, porque el hecho de que le pidiera permiso no era la primera vez que pasaba ni en esa circunstancia ni en cualquier otra, Britt de alguna manera se sentía propiedad de Santana, y siempre respeto lo que Santana decía y hacía, era como su Dios personal, incluso lo hacía cuando Santana le pasaba con una chica diferente cada noche, pero supongo que era su manera de amarse, y ahora que se estaban dando una oportunidad eso no cambiaría, de hecho podía apostar que las cosas se pondrían más intensas.

Mientras recordaba toda la relación de Britt y Santana me fue inevitable no pensar en que tal vez a eso se refería Quinn con que quería que la hiciera sentir mía, pero, ¿enserio alguien puede vivir bajo el yugo de otra persona?, ¿eso de verdad le daba la seguridad de ser amada?, y si era así ¿cómo haría yo para darle órdenes?, tendría que buscar en mí memoria y recordar cada momento en que Santana había hecho nuestras de poder sobre Britt aunque esa idea no terminaba de convencerme.

* * *

**POV SANTANA**

Llevaban más de media hora hablando, de que no sabía, solo sabía que estaba a punto de saltarle encima si volvía a acariciarle las mejillas a Britt, no podía pensar claramente, y es que ahora que prácticamente era mía no dejaría jamás que nadie se le acercara.

-Suficiente- dije levantándome de la mesa abruptamente.  
-Siéntate Santana- me dijo Rachel tranquila mientras limpiaba a Beth el rastro de malteada que tenía en su nariz.

Ver a Rachel, aquella que alguna y muchas veces me había dicho que el amor no existía, limpiando la cara de la que ahora era su hija y regalándole guiños y sonrisas a su mujer me hacía pensar en dejarlo todo por algo como lo que ella tenía, Britt me había dicho que quería una casa, y tal vez era tiempo de dejar la vida de la farándula y pasar mí vida con Britt, no me preocuparía por dinero, yo había ganado bien y sin ningún afán de sonar mantenida, tenía la herencia que me había dejado mí padre y mis abuelos.

-Quiero tu loft- le dije a Rachel dejándolas sorprendidas a todas.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- me dijo Rachel con el ceño fruncido.

-Britt y yo viviremos juntas y necesito donde hacerlo, así que quiero tu loft- le dije de lo más normal.

-¿Y donde viviremos nosotras genia?- me dijo Rachel con sarcasmo.

-Cómprate una casa- le dije tranquila.

-Si mami, compremos una casa como la del abuelo Russel, con jardines y un perro, y muchas recamaras y una enorme cocina para que Quinn me enseñe a hacer de comer, y con piscina y tu estudio con muchos más libros, la casa del terror podría ser más grande y puedo tener una recamara entera para mis cosas- dijo Beth tan rápido que incluso me recordó a Rachel en los tiempos del high school.

-Beth, respira- le pidió Rachel sonriendo, sabía que ella también se había recordado a ella misma.

-Santana, es tuyo, solo déjanos unos meses para poder organizarnos- me dijo Quinn sonriendo.

-Bien ya arreglado este asuntito, yo voy por mí mujer- les dije levantándome de la mesa.

-Britt, creo que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente- le dije poniendo mí mano sobre su hombro.

-Está bien- me contesto sonriéndome hermosamente.

-Hasta luego Artie- me despedí con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Adiós Santana, y cuídala que en cualquier momento te la quito- me dijo medio en broma y medio en serio.

-No vas a tener la misma suerte 2 veces- le dije sonriendo.

-Hasta pronto Artie- dijo Britt acercándose a él para despedirse.

-Ya tuvo bastante- le dije jalándola hacía a mí y evitando que lo tocará.

-Ok, bye- se despido con la mano y salimos de ahí seguidas por Rachel, Quinn y Beth.

-Nosotras vamos a arreglar algo, así que nos vemos más tarde- les dije despidiéndome de ellas.

-Nosotras comenzaremos a buscar casa- me dijo Beth emocionada.  
-Eso me parece perfecto- le respondí sonriendo.

Nos despedimos pronto y comencé a caminar de la mano de Britt rumbo al único lugar en el que pensaba desde que había despertado en brazos de Britt esa misma mañana.

-Buenas tardes señorita López, aquí esta su acceso- me dijo el recepcionista entregándome una tarjeta.

-Gracias-le respondí sonriendo, y ni siquiera espere respuesta puesto que estaba más concentrada en llegar a mi destino.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Britt de manera inocente.

-Voy a borrar de tu cuerpo cualquier rastro de las personas con las que has estado- le dije besando su cuello.

-También he estado contigo- me dijo ocultando un gemido.

-Haz estado con la idiota que te hizo creer toda la vida que si salía contigo era por diversión- le respondí robándole un beso de esos que te dejan sin aire.

-Tú nunca has sido idiota- me regaño Britt.

-Lo fui Britt, pero ahora todo será diferente- le dije sonriendo y abriendo la puerta de la habitación de aquel hotel.


	32. Chapter 26

Estaba muy equivocada al pensar que sería yo quien llevará las riendas de mi relación con Quinn, ella se haría cargo de todo, y yo simplemente estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera que ella propusiera, como el hecho de que prácticamente le había regalado mi loft hermoso, situado en el mejor lugar de la ciudad, con una vista magnífica de los mejores edificios, y el cual había pagado con el primer caso que gane, a Santana la cual simplemente lo había exigido, pero ya habían pasado varios días y nuestras vacaciones estaban por terminar, cosa que solo intensifico la búsqueda de casa nueva.

-Yo digo que necesitamos una muy grande para cuando nazcan mis hermanitos, podamos todos jugar- decía Beth, mientras inspeccionaba una de las casas que nos mostraba la agente inmobiliario.

-¿Piensan tener más hijos?- pregunto sonriente la vendedora.

-No-.

-Si-. Dijimos las 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Todavía es pronto- termine de decir para apaciguar las dudas que seguro tendría la vendedora en su cabeza.

-Bien, pues de todas formas si quieren alguna más grande déjenmelo saber- dijo la vendedora.

-No me oíste- dijo Beth molesta -queremos una casa grande, con jardines grandes, ¿tú conoces la casa de Russel Fabray?- le pregunto Beth con su característica posé.

-Claro, es muy grande- le dijo la chica sin entender bien el punto de Beth.

-Bueno, queremos una casa aun más grande que la del abuelo, así que has tu trabajo bien, gracias- termino de decir con superioridad y salio de ahí azotando la puerta.

-Disculpela, generalmente es más educada que eso, pero no le gusta que no la tomen en cuenta- le explique a la chica justificando el comportamiento de Beth.

-De ahora en adelante le preguntare a ella- me dijo la chica bromeando un poco conmigo.

-Ya lo dice el dicho "crea cuervos y te sacaran los ojos"- continúe bromeando.

La chica soltó la carcajada y me contagio, generalmente yo tampoco era así, pero como todo en mi vida en esos momentos, simplemente fluyo.

-No quiero esta casa- dijo Quinn y salio de la casa azotando la puerta al igual que Beth.

-Discúlpela también- le dije sonriendo.

-No hay problema, pero de ahora en adelante no bromeare contigo- me dijo sonriendo.

-Solo encuentra la casa que describe Beth y te aseguro que ni cuenta se darán si estoy o no- le dije volviendo a bromear con ella.

-Entonces me apresurare- dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi espalda.

-¿Les traigo comida y vino para que hagan un pic nic?- pregunto Quinn molesta desde la puerta.

-No es necesario Quinn- le respondí sin mirarla -bueno...- me fije en el gafete que tenía -Tania fue un placer, espero tu llamada- termine de decir mientras le extendía mi mano a manera de despido.

-Hasta luego señorita Berry- me dijo sonriendo.  
-Señora- interrumpió Quinn -señora Berry-Fabray- le aclaro mirándola intensamente.

La chica se nos quedo viendo por unos segundos y después abrió un poco lo ojos al darse cuenta de con quien hablaba.

-Por eso quieren una casa como la del abuelo Russel- dijo como si hubiera descubierto un acertijo.

-Bastante lenta- dijo Quinn y me tomo de la mano para después arrastrarme prácticamente fuera de ahí.

Caminamos hacía el auto en donde ya se encontraba Beth y me detuve en la puerta del copiloto toas abrirsela a Quinn.

-Si, venimos a ver la casa, pero esta súper fea, no tiene ni piscina ni nada, ósea que esta no, aparte la que nos atendió era tonta- escuche a Beth decir en cuanto entre al auto.

-¿Con quien habla?- le pregunte a Quinn.

-Supongo que con su amiga de siempre- me dijo Quinn mientras se revisaba el maquillaje en el espejo.

-¿Robín?- le pregunte un tanto confundida.

-Creo que si- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Porque la sonrisa?- le pregunte.

-También piensas como Santana y no la dejaras tener novio o novia hasta que tenga 40- me dijo sonriendo.

-No, pero pienso que son pequeñas para sentir esas emociones- le dije de manera convincente.

-Es un pequeño enamoramiento, a nadie le hace daño- me dijo sonriendo ante mi actitud.

-Lo que digas, que quieren comer- levante la voz para que Beth me escuchara.  
-Vallamos al súper y ahí compramos algo para que hagamos nosotras- dijo Beth tapando el audífono de su celular.

-Tienes exactamente 3 minutos para colgar- le dije de manera seria.  
-Déjala, no pasa nada con que hable- me dijo Quinn poniendo su mano sobre mi muslo.

-Tienes de aquí, a que lleguemos al súper para hablar- le dije y arranque el auto.

Tal vez mi actitud no había sido la mejor, pero no me gustaba que el tiempo que pasáramos juntas lo hiciéramos cada una en nuestros teléfonos.

-Nosotras cocinamos y tu te encargas de la mesa, vamos a tener una cena especial en familia- dijo Beth cargando una pequeña bolsa del mandado.

-A veces me pregunto, ¿a quien salio tan mandona?- pregunto Quinn sonriendo y dejando un corto beso en mis labios.

La cena paso entre platicas y anécdotas que Quinn nos contaba de su niñez y adolescencia, lo que nos tenía sonrientes a Beth a mi, aunque supongo que por diferentes razones, ella estaba sonreía al escuchar todas las travesuras que hacía Quinn, y yo era feliz de conocer un poco más de ella.

-¿Que haces?- pregunte cuando sentí las manos de Quinn acariciar mi cadera.

-Quiero hacerte el amor- me dijo al oído.

-Sabes que Beth está en casa- le dije moviendo un poco el cuello para darle más acceso.

-Estará dormida en unos segundos- me dijo dejando besos en mi nuca.

-Estás loca- le dije dejándome llevar por lo que me hacía sentir.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y me acerque para poder besarla a mi antojo, así lo hice y sentí cómo me pego más a su pelvis, poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo de tono y mis manos dejaron sus hombros para pasar a su trasero.

-Puedo- se escucho cómo tocaron la puerta.

-Con que dormida no- le dije a Quinn separándome de ella.

-Se suponía que debía dormir- dijo Quinn frustrada y se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Que pasa hermosa?- pregunte dejándola pasar.

-Esta noche dormiré con ustedes- nos aviso y se metió rápidamente a las cobijas.

-Si amor, pero ya sabes que debes dormir en tu recamara- le dije cerrando la puerta.

-Si, si, lo que digas- me respondió y se acomodo más.

-Otra vez será- le dije a Quinn dándole un beso en la mejilla y apagando la luz.

-Lo que digas- dijo un poco molesta.

Camine hacía mi lugar en la cama y me metí a las cobijas sonriendo por la actitud que había tomado Quinn.

-Buenas noches mamás- dijo Beth.

-Buenas noches hija, buenas noches Quinn- respondí.

-Buenas noches a las 2- volvió a sonar frustrada.

Sentí como Beth pego su cuerpo al mío y paso su pequeño brazo sobre mi estómago a manera de abrazo, mientras Quinn se abrazaba de la misma manera a ella.

El día siguiente decidimos quedarnos en la casa, ya que era el último día de vacaciones y al día siguiente cada una de nosotras regresaríamos a nuestras diferentes actividades.

-Hola San, ¿donde están?- pregunte apenas contesto el teléfono.

-Hola enana, estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido- me dijo como si nada.

-Bien, oye necesito saber si aún tienes contacto con aquella diseñadora con la que salías- pregunte entrando al edificio de mi despacho.

-No, la verdad ya sabes que no suelo repetir encuentros, pero tiene un amigo diseñador también del que si tengo el teléfono, ¿porque?- pregunto un poco intrigada.

-Mándame el teléfono, por favor- le dije entrando a mi oficina.

-Dime para que y lo pensaré- me dijo jugando.

-Solo mándamelo y listo- le dije y colgué.

Cuando tenía 17 salí a fiestas, a los 18 me fui a la universidad y conseguí ir a más fiestas, maneje autos y motos a gran velocidad, gaste todo el dinero que quise, viaje a todos los lugares que quise, y sobre todo disfrute de todas las cosas que me ocurrían, pero a la edad de 26 ya no me hacían feliz esas cosas, ya no necesitaba sentir la adrenalina que me daba sentir la velocidad, ni de conocer nuevos lugares, y gastar mi dinero ya no era tan esencial, lo único que necesitaba era estar con Quinn y Beth en todo momento y moriría por hacerlas igual de felices que ellas a mí.

El día y la mañana trascurrió con mucho trabajo, y es que después de las vacaciones siempre era lo mismo.

-¿Que tal les fue?- les pregunte mientras cenábamos.

-Robín paso por mí en el receso y ahora todas sus amigas son mis amigas- nos dijo Beth sonriendo.

-¿Y Sandy?- le pregunte porque me pareció raro que no la mencionara.

-Ellas no se llevan bien- fue su explicación.

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunto Quinn.

-Porque Sandy dice que Robín es muy presumida y Robín dice que Sandy solo me quiere para ella- nos explico rápidamente.

-Beth- llame su atención y deje mis cubiertos de lado.

Beth volteo a verme e hizo el mismo gesto que yo dejando sus cubiertos a un lado y clavo su mirada en mi.

-Solo hay una cosa más importante en la vida que la familia, la amistad verdadera, tal vez aún no entiendas muy bien lo que eso significa, pero solo ponte a pensar si cuando crezcas quieres unas amigas como Britt y Santana- le dije de una manera seria.

-Solo ten en cuenta que el hecho de que tengas nuevas amigas no quiere decir que vas a dejar a las anteriores- le explico Quinn al ver que Beth tenía cara de confusión.

-Gracias- dijo Beth con una sonrisa extraña.

Más tarde regrese a la oficina y ellas se quedaron en el loft.

Los días transcurrieron y la agente inmobiliaria me había mandado varias fotos de mansiones como las que le había descrito Beth.

-Licenciada, la señora Fabray está aquí- anuncio mi secretaria.

-Hazla pasar por favor- le pedí mientras inconscientemente alisaba mi falda.

-Hola, ¿cómo ésta la abogada más sexy de todo el mundo?- pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Sinceramente no creo que la abogada que sale en la ley y el orden tenga un título real, y tampoco se cómo ésta- le dije sonriendo y levantándome a saludarla.

-¿De cuándo acá te has vuelto tan graciosa?- me pregunto dejando un corto beso en mis labios.

-Desde que una rubia rara me hace inmensamente feliz- le dije abrazándola.

-¿Cuánto de feliz te hace?- me pregunto juguetona.

-Muy feliz, mira tanto que deje que regalara mi preciado loft- le dije sin soltarla del abrazo.  
-Ya te habías tardado en reclamarme- me dijo después de soltar una carcajada.

-No te estoy reclamando, solo te aclaro que soy tan feliz que no me importa cambiar mi loft por una casa- le dije separándome de ella y abriéndole la silla que estaba enfrente de mi escritorio.

-Hablando de eso, ¿te ha llamado la tipa esa?- pregunto haciendo un ademán despectivo con su mano.

-¿La estás haciendo menos porque tiene menos que nosotros?- le pregunte con falsa seriedad.

-No, la hago menos porque se la pasa coqueteando contigo y a ti parece no molestarte- me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya te habías tardado en reclamarme- repetí en el mismo tono que ella uso.

-No te pases de graciosa- me dijo levantando la ceja y frunciendo los labios.

-Bueno bueno, dime entonces ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?- le dije sonriendo por su respuesta.

-Tengo una noticia importante que darte- me dijo cambiando completamente su semblante.

-Dime entonces- le perdí poniendo toda mi atención en ella.

-Acaban de llamarme de una agencia de modelaje para decirme que están por renovar los libros de sus modelos y que quieren que yo los haga, y que dependiendo de eso pueden que me den más oportunidades- me dijo toda emocionada.

-Y supongo que aceptaste- le dije sonriendo.

-Si claro, pero me dijeron que hiciera lo posible para sacar mi título lo antes posible- me dijo jugando con un adorno que estaba en mi escritorio.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo quedaste en la escuela?- le pregunte quitándole el adorno de las manos.

-Pues en el último momento me arrepentí y me quede con la plaza, aunque tengo que contactar con el profesor privado- me dijo tratando de quitarme el juguete.

-¿Y el trabajo?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-Supongo que tengo que encontrarme espacio, porque con la nueva casa tendremos más gastos, por cierto tu amiguita la vendedora mando la lista de precios aproximados- me dijo acomodándose en la silla.

-Sí, me la mando también a mi- le dije sin meterme en el tema de mi "amiguita".

-Ósea que aceptas que es tu amiga- me dijo de manera seria.

-No, pero no me importa- le dije como si nada.

-¿Y qué te importa?- me pregunto insinuándose.

-Me importas tu- le dije viéndola a los ojos -y Beth- termine de decir sonriendo.  
-A mi también- me dijo levantándose un poco y se acercó a darme un corto beso.

-Volviendo al tema anterior- le dije retomando mi lugar.

-Sí, estaba pensando en que podíamos empezar a dar algo del dinero ya que tenemos los aproximados- me dijo recargando sus codos en el escritorio.

-Eso estaría bien- le dije buscando la lista impresa de los precios -haber dime ¿tu cual piensas que deberíamos de escoger?- le dije mostrándole también algunas foros que me había anexado.

-Pues si queremos darle gusto a Beth, debería ser la número 3, o la 7- me dijo mostrándome las fotos de aquellas mansiones.  
-Ok, deja llamar a Tania- le dije tomando el teléfono.

Espere a que me contestara y mientras me concentraba en las caras que me hacía Quinn.

-Bueno- escuche que me contesto sonriente.

-Hola Tania, habla Rachel- la salude.

-Rachel, que gusto oírte- me dijo agradablemente.

-Igualmente, oye necesito saber los precios exactos de unas casas- le dije sin quitar mi vista de Quinn.

-Déjame adivinar, la 3 y la 7- me dijo con el mismo tono.

-Mira aparte de linda eres inteligente- le dije bromeando.

-Que no te escuche tu mujer, que te deja- me dijo siguiendo la broma.

-La tengo enfrente- le dije viendo como Quinn estaba a punto de quitarme el teléfono.

-Entonces señora Berry-Fabray permítame darle la información que me solicito- me dijo en un tono más profesional.

-Está bien- le dije tomando nota de los precios de las casas.

-Eso es todo- me termino de decir de manera seria.

-Bien Tania gracias- termine la llamada.

Colgué el teléfono bien y sonreí por lo que me esperaba cuando pusiera la vista en Quinn.

-Son las más caras- le dije mostrándole un papel con el precio de las 2.

-Así que es linda- me dijo con una ceja levantada.

-¿La casa?- le pregunte inocentemente.

-Muy graciosa- me dijo severamente.

-Sólo estaba siendo amable, aparte solo estaba jugando- le dije conteniendo mi risa.

-No me gusta- me dijo viendo hacía otro lado.

-Quinn- le dije tomando sus manos ¿de verdad piensas que pienso que es más linda que tu?- le pregunte sinceramente.

Ella se quedo en silencio un momento y pareció pensarse lo que le acababa de preguntar, aunque después de un buen rato comencé a preocuparme de verdad.

-Quinn yo...- trate de decir algo, pero me detuve al ver cómo se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nadie es más linda que yo- termino de decir de manera superior.

-Exacto, nadie a excepción de Beth- revire.

La escuche soltar la carcajada y me contagie de ella sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo tengo unos ahorros, y si no nos alcanza le podemos pedir un préstamo a mi papá- me dijo después de calmarse devolviéndome los papeles.

-¿Y porque le pediríamos a él?- le pregunte un poco confundida.

-No confió en los bancos- me dije con una mueca extraña.

-¿Y tu papá es más confiable?- le pregunte incrédula.

-No lo se- me dijo sonriendo.

-No lo creo- le dije respondiendo la sonrisa.

-Debemos darle por lo menos la mitad de lo que cuesta- me dijo pensativa.

-¿Estas preocupada por algo?- le pregunte al notar que no solo estaba pensativa.

-Lo que tengo no es mucho, y con eso no alcanzará- me dijo de la misma manera.

-Quinn, ¿que te hace pensar que lo pagaras sola?- le pregunte un poco confundida.

-No lo se, solo lo supuse- me dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-No te preocupes por eso- le dije tomando su mano.

-No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que con tu sueldo nos alcance para pagar la casa- me dijo con tono de pena.

-Me estas diciendo pobre- le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, es solo que te conozco y se que de ahorros no tienes nada, y como lo que necesitamos pagar es en 2 partes, pues supuse que no tendrías una cantidad así- me explicó rápidamente.

-Está bien te doy la razón en eso, pero si tengo dinero suficiente- le sonreí y le extendí un cheque.

-¿A quien mataste?- me pregunto abriendo los ojos más de lo normal al ver la cifra que indicaba el cheque.

-A nadie, ¿porque la pregunta?- le dije sonriendo un poco.

-Este dinero no lo tengo ni yo con mis ahorros- me dijo sorprendida.

-No maté a nadie simplemente vendí el auto- le expliqué tranquila.

-Beth te mata cuando sepa que vendiste el auto- me dijo en un tono gracioso.

-No me va a matar- le dije segura.

-Pero si es el que usamos nosotras- me dijo ya más seria.

-No, claro que no, vendí el otro- le dije con un dejo de tristeza.

-No te creo, ¿te desististe de tu bebé convertible?- me pregunto incrédula.

-Beth es mi único bebé, y no voy a arriesgar a mi familia, aparte ya no lo necesito para nada- le dije sonriendo.

-Son cosas como estas las que hacen que me enamore más de ti- me dijo tomando mi mano por encima del escritorio.

-Yo solo hago lo que me parece mejor- le explique levantando los hombros para quitarle importancia.

Esa tarde nos quedamos platicando un momento más, y es que tenía que ir a preparar unas cosas que necesitaba para su nuevo trabajo, pero antes de que se fuera recibimos la llamada de Britt para invitarnos a cenar, argumentando que había llevado a Beth a casa de Maribel y que se quedaría ahí.

-Pero si es Santana López llegando a la hora que se le pide- le dije burlándome un poco de ella cuando llegaron al restaurante.

-Pero si es Rachel Berry con una cara de estúpida enamorada que no puede con ella- me dijo contraatacando.

-Hola Quinn- saludo Britt.

-Buenas noches Britt- Quinn se levanto y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla -hola Santana- la saludo de igual manera.

-Hola Quinn- respondió Santana moviendo la cabeza a manera de saludo.

-Sentemonos- les indique a todas besando la mejilla de Britt.

Todas tomamos asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares y rápidamente llego el mesero a entregarnos las cartas del menú.

-Y entonces ¿cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?- pregunto Quinn a Britt.

-Bien, digamos que ahora las cosas van más allá del cuerpo y la pasión- contesto Britt guardándose los detalles.

-Que bueno- fue lo único que Quinn le contesto.

-¿Y ustedes cómo van con la búsqueda de casa nueva?- pregunto Santana tomando de su copa.

-Bien, de hecho ya encontramos algunas que veremos pronto- les platico Quinn.

-San- Britt llamo su atención.

-Cierto- dijo Santana entendiendo lo que Britt trato de decirle.

Quinn y yo nos volteamos sin entender nada de lo que hablaban, pero igual nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-Ten- me extendió un cheque sobre la mesa.

-¿Que es esto?- le pregunte agitando el cheque.

-Supongo que con eso cubro el pago del loft- señalándolo con el dedo.

-Es un regalo- le dije devolviéndole el cheque.

-No lo voy a aceptar- me dijo Santana más seria.

-Si lo vas a aceptar porque no vas a decirle a tu mamá que te consiga donde vivir- le dije usando mis conocimientos sobre ella.

-Lo vas a aceptar y listo- dijo Santana golpeando con las palmas de sus manos la mesa.

-No lo quiero- le dije aventando el cheque por encima de la mesa.

-Chicas, lugar público- dijo Britt sin despegar la vista del menú.

-Pagaremos todos los muebles que la nueva casa necesite- sentenció Santana y vi en su mirada que no iba a ceder.

-Está bien, cómo se te de la gana- le dije dando por terminado el tema.

Durante la cena no pude poner atención en lo que Santana y Britt y no porque no quisiera o porque me pareciera aburrido, sino porque la sonrisa que Quinn tenía en la cara abarcaba todo mi atención.

-¿Santana?- escuchamos una voz detrás de la mesa.

Todas levantamos la vista de nuestros platos y nos encontramos con una chica de piel blanca, ojos de una tonalidad miel, cabello rubio y una sonrisa de esas de comercial, la cual me hizo darme cuenta de que la conocía de algún lado.

-¿Nikky?-pregunto Santana de manera nerviosa.

-Hola- saludo la chica y se acercó a Santa con la intensión de besarla.

-Cuidado con tus tentáculos- le dijo Britt tomando a la chica por el brazo y la hizo retroceder.

-Nunca pensé que siguieras siendo el perrito faldero de estas preciosidades- le dijo la chica con saña.

-Respétala por favor- pidió Santana irritada.

-Vamos Santana, si tu misma lo dijiste- dijo la chica, en la cara de Britt se reflejo una extraña expresión y yo de pronto recordé quien era la chica.

-No sé quién eres y sinceramente no me importa, pero me estas incomodando a mí y a mi familia, así que has el favor de retírate- pidió Quinn de una manera tan educada y serena que me sorprendí.

-Al parecer no han cambiado sus gustos por las rubias, pero lo que sentimos la noche que pasamos juntas nunca lo volverán a sentir- dijo la chica sonriendo de manera superior, y con esa misma sonrisa se fue.

-Pudiste haber dicho algo- me reclamo Santana.

-Lo que dijo no es cierto- le dije a Britt sin ponerle atención al reclamo hecho por Santana.

-Lo se, es solo que a veces duele- me dijo con tristeza.

-Ahora todo es diferente- le dijo Santana tomando su mano.

-¿Quien era?- pregunto Quinn.

-Una compañera de la universidad- le dije sin mucho interés.

-Supongo entonces que salía contigo- le dijo directamente a Santana.

-Salía con todos y todas- le respondió Santana.

-¿Salio también contigo?- me pregunto de forma seria.

-Yo nunca salí con nadie- le dije sin entrar en el tema.

-No, ellas nunca salieron con nadie-dijo Britt un poco dolida.

-Britt déjalo por favor- le pidió Santana.

-Entonces sólo tenían sexo- dijo Quinn.

-No es un tema que debamos tocar- les dije de manera seria.

-Claro porque todo siempre se acaba cuando tú dices- dijo Britt con molestia, y vi reflejada en su mirada una rabia que pocas veces vi.

-Britt por favor- volvió a pedir Santana.

-Déjala Santana- le pedí haciendo un gesto con mi mano.

-Cuando dejaré de ser el perrito faldero- dijo con los ojos al borde del llanto.

-Nunca lo has sido, de las 3 eres la mejor- le respondió Santana.

-Britt, esa chica es tan insignificante que ni siquiera recorrieron era- le dije tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Lo se, es solo que tal vez tenga razón- me dijo aún triste.

-Mira Britt, yo no conozco a la tipa esa, pero te conozco a ti y sé que de las 4 que estamos en está mesa la única que puede manejar a las demás eres tú, y no porque tengas alma de dictadora sino porque eres tan buena persona y con unos sentimientos tan bien enfocados que no hay nada que te podamos negar- le dijo Quinn sonriendo y quitándole toda la tensión que habíamos acumulado.

-Tienes razón, yo mando- dijo sonriendo y limpiándose una de las lágrimas que vagaba por su mejilla.

-Tu mandas amor- le dijo Santana dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Bien, ya que aclaramos eso quiero saber si tuviste sexo con ella- me pregunto directamente a mí.

-En realidad ni siquiera me acuerdo- le dije restándole importancia.

-San sí que se acuerda- dijo Britt sonriendo.

-¿Estuviste con la misma mujer con la que estuvo Santana?- me pregunto quién entre sorprendida y divertida.

-En realidad estuvieron juntas con la tipa esa- dije Britt riéndose de nosotras, mientras yo trataba de esconder la vergüenza que me estaba dando el tema.

-¿Hiciste un trío con Santana?- me pregunto Quinn incrédula.

-A mi favor diré que éramos unas adolescentes y estoy muy segura que cuando me lo propusieron me negué, aunque terminaron convenciéndome- dije apenada.

-Nunca me imagine que hubieras estado en esa situación con Santana- me dijo sonriendo.

-Por favor cambiemos de tema- les perdí casi suplicando.

-Tampoco es que haya sido la gran cosa, te quedaste dormida casi cuando empezábamos- me dijo Santana burlándose más de mi.

-Quinn, por favor- le dije ya suplicando.

-Está bien, ya olvidemos el tema, aunque nunca te pensé en una situación así- me dijo contribuyendo a las burlas de Santana.

Ellas siguieron riéndose de mí por un buen rato y a mí no me quedo de otra más que soportar estoicamente todo lo que decían.

Al salir del restaurante todas fuimos a la mansión López a recoger a Beth, aunque solo bajo Quinn, según ella no quería que me entretuviera con Maribel.

* * *

_**POV SANTANA.**_

-Britt, deja de pensar en Nikky- le pedí a Britt cuando llegamos a la habitación.

-Solo no entiendo que tenía ella que no tenía yo- me dijo tristemente.

-Ves, a eso me refería cuando te dije que quería evitar todo esto- le dije pegando mi pecho a mi espalda y pasando mis manos por su cintura.

-Lo se, y también te entiendo, pero aún así duele saber que en algún momento la preferiste por encima de mi- me dijo pegándose más a mi cuerpo.

-Britt- le dije volteándola hacía a mi -nunca prefería a nadie por encima de ti- le dije haciendo contacto visual con ella.

-Lo superare- me sonrió un poco y se acercó para abrazarme.

-Te ayudare- le dije dejando suaves besos por su cuello.

Después de eso, los besos cortos, ligeros y pasivos se volvieron más intensos y hambrientos, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que pasas intensiones de Britt iban más allá de pasar una noche pasiva conmigo.

Después de unos minutos y sin despegar nuestros labios sentí como colgaba sus manos entre mi playera, lo que me hizo estremecer y perder completamente la cordura, ubique mis manos en soy trasero y la levante lo suficiente cómo para que pudiera poner sus piernas en mis caderas, mientras yo seguía acariciando su trasero perfecto.

Camine hacía la cama y me senté a la orilla dejándola a ella sobre mí a horcajadas, sin romper en ningún momento el beso, de hecho no sabía si mi respiración era agitada por la excitación o por la falta de aire.

-Te amo Britt- fue lo único que dije en el momento en que se separado de mi para quitarme la playera.

Se detuvo un momento después de escuchar lo que le dije y me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules, y sin más me sonrió ampliamente, así, sin quitar su sonrisa y sin despegar su mirada de la mía me beso de una manera tan tierna que supe que era su manera de responder que también me amaba, al poco raro sentí cómo dejaba mis labios para pasar a mi cuello, mientras yo luchaba con su blusa para poder quitársela.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto y la sentí sonreír sobre mi piel.

-Al parecer no soy la única adicta a tu piel- le respondí haciendo referencia a la blusa.

-Yo lo hago- me dijo separándose se mi y levantándose de mis piernas.

La vi caminar hacía el tocador que había enfrente de nosotros y fruncí el ceño porque no sabía que pretendía, tomo si bolso y rebusco dentro de ella, de pronto puso sus ojos en el espejo y nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de él, sin quitar su mirada ni un segundo se recogió el cabello en una coleta y me sonrió justamente antes de quitar la mirada del espejo, vi como tomaba su celular y escuche como reproducía la canción S&M de Rihanna.

-Yo lo hago- me repitió con una sonrisa pícara y la vi llevarse las manos al primer botón de la blusa.

En el momento en que desabrocho el botón comenzó a mover las caderas de una manera tan sensual que sentí inmediatamente la consecuencia del baile en mi entrepierna.

El baile sensual se convirtió en uno erótico, el mejor que había visto en la vida he de admitir, tras desabrochar al ritmo de música todos los botones me sonrió y siguió bailando hasta quedar justo enfrente de mí, tomo mis manos y las puso en su cadera como si fuera yo quien las movía, en un momento determinado trate de quitarle la blusa, pero recibí un manotazo que he indico que no lo hiciera, voltee a verla y tenía un gesto de reprimenda en su cara, y la vi tomar distancia nuevamente, se quedo de espaldas a mí y volvió a bailar sugerentemente.

No lo soporte mucho y me levante poniéndome detrás de ella, con mi brazo izquierdo la abrace y pegue a mí, mientras que mi mano derecha se abrirá espacio entre su pantalón, la escuche gemir y trato de quitar mis manos de ella.

-Sabías que si juegas con fuego te quemas- le dije encontrando lo que buscaba.

Mi mano se guió por el distintivo calor que emanaba del centro de Britt y sin ningún problema entré en ella.

-Ahhh- fue lo único que escuche de Britt.

Sin moverme ni un milímetro camine hacía atrás hasta topar con la orilla de la cama, donde volví a dejarme caer con ella sobre mis piernas, puso sus manos sobre el colchón y conforme entraba y salía de ella la veía apretar la colcha.

-No te detengas- me pidió jadeando.

-No lo tenía en mente- le dije apretándola más para que su trasero hiciera fracción con mi entrepierna.

Seguí con el movimiento de mi mano dentro de ella al ritmo que ella me marcaba, de pronto sentí como su vagina se contraía, apretando mis dedos, pero eso no impidió que siguiera moviéndolos hasta que escuche el grito que soltaba siempre que llegaba.

-Eres la mejor- me dijo dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Te amo- le dije y le si un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora sigues tu- me dijo levantándose y quitándose toda la ropa que tenía.

* * *

_**POV RACHEL.**_

Los días que siguieron a la cena con Britt y Santana fueron realmente agitados y es que después de cerrar el trato con la casa nueva y ponernos de acuerdo con el amueblado de la misma, teníamos que preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Beth, y es que Quinn en ese aspecto no era muy buena y no tenía mucha paciencia, y yo tenía bastante trabajo como para estar con ellas.

-Bueno- conteste mi celular.

-Mamá, mi mamá Q dice que no puedo tener 2 fiestas- me dijo Beth con un poco de molestia en su voz.

-¿Cuales 2 fiestas?- le pregunte confundida.

-La que quiero en el colegio y la otra de la casa- me dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Beth, ni siquiera tenemos muebles- le dije firmando unos papeles que me había dejado mi secretaria.

-La tía San me dijo que para mi cumpleaños todo estaría listo- me dijo con un tono infantil.

-Déjame hablar con Quinn- le pedí haciéndole una seña a Marley que estaba en la puerta de mi oficina.

-Te hablan- escuche como le dijo Beth.

-Bueno- oí la voz de Quinn.

-Me explicas que pasa por favor- le dije señalando la silla que tenía enfrente indicándole a Marley que se sentara.

-Beth insiste en que quiere una fiesta en el colegio y otra en la casa- me explicó Quinn con poca paciencia.

-Pues compren cosas para ambas fiestas y listo- le dije tranquilamente.

-La estas malcriando- me dijo molesta.

-Quinn, es su cumpleaños, deja que haga lo que quiera- le dije tranquilamente.

-Llamaré a Santana y que ella le ayude porque yo no puedo- me dijo enojada y me colgó.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- me pregunto Marley con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está por ser el cumpleaños de Beth y Quinn no quiere que tenga 2 fiestas- le explique sonriendole también.

-Supe que ahora tiene un trabajo importante, tal vez eso la deja sin paciencia suficiente- me dijo justificándola.

-Sí, eso la trae vuelta loca, pero tratare de ayudarle de alguna manera- le dije poniendo atención en los papeles que me entregaba.

-Beth tendrá siempre lo que quiera- dijo como susurrando.

-¿Perdón?- le pregunte.

-Es algo que en alguna ocasión me comento Quinn- me dijo apenada.

-Quinn siempre dice eso- le dije para tranquilizarla.

Ella soltó la carcajada y yo le seguí, ciertamente, sólo ella y Ryder podían hacerme reír en la oficina.

-Ryder y yo no tenemos muchas cosas que hacer por las tardes, si quiere podemos ayudar, yo no se mucho de gustos de la gente como ustedes, pero Ryder si- me dijo ofreciendo su ayuda.

-¿Harías eso por mi?- le pregunte esperanzada.

-Siendo sincera lo hago por Quinn, pero sé que Ryder lo hará por usted y Beth- me dijo jugando.

-A bueno siendo así- le conteste fingiendo estar herida.

-No es cierto, en realidad lo hago por todas, usted también tiene mucho trabajo- me dijo sinceramente.

-Te lo agradezco, llamaré a Quinn para avisarle, hazme saber los días que estén libres- le dije sonriendo.

-Yo le aviso- me respondió de igual manera.

-Por cierto, ya que vas a convivir con mi familia es de mi interés con quien te relacionas, y tengo que decirte que Ryder es un excelente partido- le dije logrando que se sonrojara.

-Lo se, y también es un excelente ser humano- me dijo apenada.

-Que bueno que te des cuenta- le dije mientras tomaba mi celular que comenzó a sonar.

-La dejo que atienda- me dijo y se levanto para salir.

-¿Que pasa Quinn?- fue lo primero que dije al contratar.

-Habla con tu hija por favor, ahora está aferrada a que juntemos su cumpleaños con la boda- me dijo Quinn de manera desesperada.

-Tranquila amor pásamela- le pedí.

-Bueno- me dijo Beth molesta.

-Dime que pasa- le pedí sin más.

-Nada, sólo le dije a mi mamá Q que podemos hacer las fiestas juntas- me dijo infantilmente.

-Beth, la boda aún no está bien planeada, y tu cumpleaños dentro de 2 semanas, así que por favor has lo que te diga Quinn- le explique tranquilamente.

-Está bien, pero quiero mis 2 fiestas- me sentenció.

-Déjame hablar con tu mamá- le pedí sonriendo.

-¿Que paso?- me pregunto impaciente.

-Ya le dije que la boda será después, aunque no cedió con las fiestas, pero no te preocupes Marley se ofreció a ayudarnos con las compras- le explique.

-Sigo sin entender porque tenemos que hacer 2 fiestas- me dijo no muy convencida.

-Porque siempre ha tenido 2, la de su casa se la hacía Frannie y la del colegio yo, así que es normal que quiera 2- le explique.

-Ok, lo haremos cómo tu digas- termino dándose por vencida.

-Pero tu tranquila que Marley, Ryder y yo nos haremos cargo de todo- le dije.

-Gracias, te quiero- me dijo ya más tranquila.

-También te quiero, cuídate, las veo en la casa- le dije dando por terminada la conversación.

Sonreí al pensar en Quinn y Beth tratándose de poner de acuerdo, cosa que jamás pasaría.

Pasaron un par de días y las cosas en la casa y el trabajo estaban terminando con mi estabilidad, y es que no podía estar en la casa sin oír las discusiones de Beth y Quinn por cualquier cosa, y es que Beth simplemente no estaba por la labor de colaborar con nada, y el trabajo de Quinn la tenía muy estrada como para tener paciencia, y las cosas en la oficina estaban en un punto en el que todos estábamos a un paso del colapso.

-Señorita son más de las 10- me aviso mi secretaria.

-Tienes razón Taylor, discúlpame se me fue el día, pero puedes irte, llama a la agencia de taxis y que carguen la cuenta a nosotros- le dije a través del intercomunicador.

-¿No necesita nada más?- me pregunto tranquila.

-No, solo que llegues con bien a tu casa así que por favor retírate ya- le pedí tranquila.

-Está bien, hasta mañana- me dijo sonriendo.

Ya no le respondí nada y seguí trabajando en alguno de los casos que más problemas me estaban dando.

-Te dije que te fueras- dije cuando escuche que tocaron a mi puerta.

-Ni siquiera sabías que estaba aquí- reconocí aquella voz que me volvía loca.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunte mientras la veía entrar.

-Digamos que un pajarito me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y vine a ver si podía ayudar con algo- me dijo poniéndose a mis espaldas y dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Y Beth?- le pregunte rápidamente.

-Con maribel- dijo poniendo un bolsa sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y esa bolsa?- pregunte un poco confundida.

-Cosas que necesitaremos- me respondió volviendo a dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Como entraste?- volví a preguntar.

-¿Tienes muchas más preguntas?- me dijo al oído.

-Tal vez- le dije ladeando mi cabeza para darle acceso a mi cuello.

-Solo deja de preguntar- me dijo mordiendo ligeramente mi oído.

No volví a decir nada, solo cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por lo que me hacía sentir.

Después de dejar besos por todo mi cuello y mi nuca comenzó a darme un masaje en mis hombros suave y tierno.

-Y dígame señorita ¿quiere el servicio de masaje completo?- me pregunto de manera provocativa.

-No es poco profesional que ofrezca esos servicios- le dije siguiendo la broma.

-¿Sabes lo que son las fantasías sexuales?- me pregunto mordiendo ligeramente el oído.

-Quinn esto es extraño- le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿No me digas que nunca has tenido relaciones en la oficina?- me pregunto separándose completamente de mi.

-No, por extraño que parezca ocupo la oficina para trabajar- le dije moviendo mi silla a modo de que quedara frente a ella.

-Eso sí que es extraño- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente y sentándose sobre mí con sus piernas a mis lados.

-No tanto- termine de decirle y la bese casi con desesperación.

La sentí sonreír sobre mis labios y me respondió de la misma manera que yo, de pronto sentí su lengua luchando contra la mía, y supe que luchaba también por tener el control y yo no me iba a oponer.

Después de un momento de estar besándonos comenzó a bajar por mis mejillas, mi mandíbula y mi cuello hasta llegar a la altura de mi pecho.

-Me encanta tu piel- me dijo susurrando al oído.

-Y a mí la tuya- le dije dándole besos en su cabeza.

Dejo de besarme y poso su mirada sobre la mía, la vi sonreírme tiernamente y se acerco a dejarme un casto beso en los labios, volvió a verme y sonreírme de la misma manera y así, sin separar su mirada de la mía empezó a desabotonar mi blusa y fue lo más sexy que había visto hasta ese momento.

-¿Quieres conocer mi más grande fantasía?- me pregunto sin moverse, y sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

-Más que nada en estos momentos- le dije apresuradamente.

-Hacer el amor en una enorme oficina que tenga unos ventanales enormes que den vista al exterior- me dijo desabrochando el botón que mi falda tenia por un lado.

-Perfecto- fue lo único que le dije antes de levantarme con ella y sentarla en el escritorio.

La abrace fuerte y la escuche gemir cuando la pegue a mi cuerpo, sentí sus manos pasear por mi cadera, al filo de la falda, y sin mucho esfuerzo dejo que cayera al suelo, al sentir que estaba por bajar mi ropa interior le detuve las manos y las puse sobre el escritorio mientras yo levantaba la playera que Quinn llevaba, la vi levantando los brazos y se los volví a poner sobre el escritorio, ella me regalo una mirada inquisitiva y le respondí con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Déjame tenerte- me dijo volviendo a intentar levantar las manos.

-Me tendrás, lo prometo, solo déjame desnudarte a mi- le dije poniendo sus manos nuevamente sobre la mesa.

-Solo apúrate por favor- prácticamente me.

Sonreí al ver su cara y así sin dejar de observarla baje mis manos hasta el botón de su pantalón, la vi poner sus manos por detrás de ella para poder sostenerse, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, se sostuvo con la fuerza de sus brazos y levanto la cadera para que pudiera bajar su pantalón, lo que nos dejó en igualdad de condiciones.

-Ahora si eres mía- me dijo abriendo bruscamente la blusa.

Su boca se planto en mi pecho y sus manos se colaron a mi espalda poniendo la presión suficiente para que no existiera ningún espacio entre su boca y mi piel.

Poco a poco comenzó a bajar sus manos hacía mi trasero e hizo lo mismo que con mi espalda, lo apretó fuerte y en ese mismo momento me mordió el pezón por encima de la ropa interior, ante eso no pude hacer otra cosa más que poner mis manos entre su hermoso cabello rubio, trate de no soltar ningún tipo de gemido pero me fue imposible, lo que me estaba haciendo me estabas volviendo loca, como nadie lo había hecho, y eso solo con el roce de su aliento.

-Quinn... Quinn...- la llame, pero parecía no hacer caso.

-Quinn- opté por tomarla con un poco de fuerza de la cara para que pudiera su atención en mí.

-¿Qué?- pregunto entre molesta y frustrada.

-En el escritorio no- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Porque no?- pregunto con un gesto tierno en su cara.

-No está vez, prometo que la próxima- le dije dejando cortos besos en sus mejillas.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?-me pregunto con un poco de temor.

-Ven- le dije separándome de ella y extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara.

-¿A dónde?- volvió a preguntar sin tomar mi mano.

-Confía en mí- le dije tomando su mano y sonriéndole.

La escuche suspirar y después de unos segundos de pensarlo un poco se bajo del escritorio y me dejó guiarla hasta donde había un sofá.

La puse frente a mí y me acerque lentamente sin quitar la sonrisa, puse mis labios sobre los suyos y nos quedamos así unos segundos, así sin que ninguna de las 2 buscáramos más que el simple hecho de sentir la suavidad de nuestros labios.

Poco después sentí las manos de Quinn recorrer mi cintura cosa que me incentivo a pone mi mano en su vientre y la moví con dirección a su pecho, la escuche gemir cuando llegué a la copa de su ropa y sentí como me jalo hacía ella, pero esta vez no me pego a su cuerpo, sino que ella también se hizo hacía atrás y cuando sintió el borde del sofá se dejó caer sobre él, llevándome con ella.

Los besos siguieron sin que nos separáramos, y es que al menos de mi parte no había aire que me importara más que el que me ofrecía la boca de Quinn.

Las manos de Quinn dejaron mi cintura y subieron por mi espalda hasta llegar al broche mi sujetador, donde se detuvo, e incluso detuvo el beso.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte acomodando su cabello.

-Nunca he hecho esto- me dijo escondiéndose en mi cuello.

-Mírame- le pedí con una sonrisa y ella accedió después de unos segundos -me tienes sobre ti, medio desnuda y con un nivel de excitación máximo, confió en que lo que hagas lo harás perfecto- le termine de decir y deje un beso casto en su mejilla.

-Quiero que sea perfecto- me dijo con un poco avergonzada.

-Será perfecto-le dije entrelazando -¿Y sabes porque lo sé?- le pregunte con mi mirada fija en la de ella.

-Sinceramente no sé porque estas tan segura- me dijo temerosa.

-Porque lo haré contigo, nunca, de verdad nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estar con alguien cómo las tengo ahora por ti, aparte ¿no fuiste tú quien llego aquí toda decidida?- termine de decirle y ella me sonrió.

-Sí, pero verte así sobre mi impone- me dijo ya más relajada.

-Si quieres me bajo- le dije en broma y haciendo el amago de levantarme.

-No, tu de aquí no te mueves- me dijo tomándome de la muñeca y regresándome a su regazo.

-Sólo guíate por el instinto- le dije justo antes de volver a besarla.

Ella respondió mis besos con la misma intensidad con la que yo se los daba, e incluso después de un momento de estar así Quinn volvió a retomar su seguridad inicial y desabrocho finalmente mi sostén, termino por quitármelo con un poco de temblor en sus manos y delicadamente, lo puso sobre el sillón y cuando regreso su mirada a mí se quedo contemplando mis pechos, y sonrió justo antes de que pusiera sus labios sobre mis pezones, los cuales ya estaban dando señales de excitación, comenzó simplemente succionando, para después lamerlos y termino mordiéndonos, mientras yo me movía sobre ella de manera que hubiera fricción en nuestros sexos.

De pronto me detuve y la detuve para poder hacer las cosas correctamente.

-¿No te gusto?- me pregunto agitada.

-Me encanta, pero estaremos más cómodas en la duela- le dije levantándome de ella y tomándola de la mano.

-Claro, yo tengo algo que tal vez sirva- me dijo levantándose.

Se acercó a la mesa y de la bolsa que llevaba saco una cobija mostrándomela con una sonrisa.

Se acercó unos pasos y extendió la cobija sobre el suelo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima me arrodille, haciendo que ella también se arrodillara, cuando estuvimos en esa posición acerque mi mano hacía su cara y comencé a recorrerla desde la frente al mentón, y es que necesitaba guardar en mi memoria cada uno de los poros de su piel, después de recorrer su piel vos mis manos lo hice con mis labios, y deje cortos besos sobre su cara, cuando termine me recargue un poco sobre ella, a manera que quedo acostada debajo de mi, su mirada y la mía en ningún momento se despegaron, por lo que pude darme cuenta cuando su deseo y pasión crecía.

Poco a poco fui recorriendo su piel cómo lo habías hecho anteriormente con su cara, al llegar a su abdomen me tomo del cabello e hizo que me levantara, me sonrió ya levanto un poco, lo suficiente como para que ella fuera quien quedará sobre mí.

Se acercó y comenzó a besar si cuello intensamente, y supuse que dejaría marcas, conforme ella ocupaba sus labios en mi pecho y mi cuello, sus manos paseaban por mis piernas y mi abdomen, yo mientras recorría su espalda con mis manos y gemía sin represión alguna.

De pronto sentí cómo su mano acariciaba mi abdomen, y en cada roce la bajaba más, hasta que llego a mi centro, aunque no entero, simplemente me acariciaba logrando que mi excitación creciera más.

-Espera- le dije quitando su mano.

-¿En serio?- me pregunto frustrada.

-No corras prisa- le dije sonriendo y acariciando su cara.

-Es que tengo tantas ganas y no paras de interrumpirme- me dijo sentándose junto a mí.

-Dejaré de interrumpir, lo prometo- le dije sonriendo por el puchero que hacía.

Me acerque un poco a ella y deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-También estoy nerviosa- le dije escondida en su cuello.

-Todo saldrá perfecto- me dijo acariciando mi espalda.

Y era cierto, estaba nerviosa, aunque no por las mismas razones que Quinn, yo no era que no hubiera estado con ninguna otra mujer, pero estaba nerviosa porque esa era la primera noche que nos haríamos el amor mutuamente, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que lo había hecho, y me conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente que estaba por perder la última pizca de cordura y sensatez que me quedaba ante Quinn.

Comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente y terminamos en la misma posición que teníamos antes de que la interrumpiera, en un momento dado se separo de mis labios y se sentó en mi cadera mientras me sonreía, el calor que emanaba de ella traspasaba su ropa e incluso la mía, le respondí la sonrisa y levante mi torso logrando así que mi piel y la suya volvieran a sentirse, puse mis manos en su espalda y busque el broche del sujetador hasta quitárselo completamente, cuando lo hice la vi sonreírme nuevamente, comencé a dejarle besos por el cuello y el pecho, sin ninguna prisa, y sentía como sus decir se paseaban por mi cabello.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- me dijo entre gemidos.

-Te amo- fue mi simple repuesta.

Volvió a poner presión sobre mi cuerpo y me volví a acostar sobre la cobija mientras retomaba el control de la situación, aunque no espero a que la volviera a interrumpir y entro directo en mi, sin preámbulos ni nada, yo sinceramente no me lo esperaba, lo que provoco que apretara mis piernas instintivamente al instante en que entro.

-Perdón- me dijo con la intensión de salir.

-No, todo está bien, sigue- le pedí aflojando un poco las piernas.

-Claro- me dijo sonriendo aliviada.

Se quedo un momento quieta y después comenzó a entrar y salir con mucha más facilidad, no sé bien si fue por las sensaciones y el placer que me estaba dando, o por lo sexy que se veía sobre mí, que sin pensarlo volví a levantar mi torso y entre en ella de la misma manera que ella en mí, la sentí tan húmeda que no me preocupo hacerle daño, sabía que ni era posible, de pronto subió el ritmo de los movimientos y provoco que también lo hiciera yo.

Jamás había experimentado la sensación que Quinn me estaba dando en ese momento, y no hablo de lo que sentía mi cuerpo, sino de lo que sentía mi alma, era como si me estuviera liberando de mis propios demonios.

-Hazlo conmigo- susurro pegada a mi hombro.

-Lo que digas- le dije y bese su oído.

Supe que estaba cerca cuando mordió mi hombro y no parada de repetir mi nombre, y por extraño que parezca, eso logro ponerme en el mismo punto que ella.

Sentí cómo comenzó a empujar sí cuerpo sobre el mío logrando así que entrará más bruscamente en ella y yo repetí la acción.

-Quinn- dije en un susurro cuando terminamos.

Y supe que ella termino también porque se apretó a mi cuerpo y apretó sus piernas sobre las mías.

-Te amo- me dijo recargando su frente en mi hombro.


	33. Chapter 27

-Gracias, estoy en eso- fueron las primeras palabras que oí cuando desperté.

A mi mente inmediatamente se vinieron todas y cada una de las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, después del primer orgasmo vinieron unos cuantos más, de los que disfrute en cada uno más, después todo termine mandando el miedo al diablo y me perdí en sus besos y su piel.

Me ubique rápidamente y me vi acostada sobre la duela de mi oficina, con una sábana cubriendo mi cuerpo y a través del ventanal se podía ver lo claro del cielo, estaba acostada boca abajo y sin moverme busque con la mirada a Quinn quien estaba detrás de mi escritorio con la ropa interior y su playera cubriéndola.

-Hola- me dijo quedando de rodilla enfrente de mí.

-Hola- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Debemos irnos- me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte deteniendo su mano.

-Casi las 7- me dijo un poco confundida.

-Tienes razón, vamos- tome la sabana y la pegue a mi cuerpo para cubrirme.

-¿Porque me quitaste la mano?- me pregunto un poco triste.

-No me gusta que me agarren el cabello- le explique mientras me levantaba.

-Pero supongo que abra alguna excepción- me dijo de manera seria.

-¿Quieres serla tú?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-¿Me dejarías?- me pregunto ya mucho más tranquila.

-Sí, pero déjame acostumbrarme- le pedí acariciando su mejilla.

-El tiempo que quieras- me respondió dejando un beso en mis labios.

Le sonreí al separarme de ella y tome mi ropa para cambiarme pronto.

-Beth no me habla- no dijo Quinn mientras conducía hacía la mansión López.

-¿Que paso?- le pregunte fijando mi vista en ella.

-La corregí cuando empacaba sus cosas y fue como si la hubiera insultado- me explicaba con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

-Hablaré con ella- le dije tratando de olvidar el tema.

-Necesita más que eso, pero supongo que no harás nada más- me dijo un tanto molesta.

-¿Que pretendes que haga Quinn?, ¿qué le pegue?- le pregunte del mismo tono.

-No hay porque, con que le enseñes a valorar las cosas es suficiente- me dijo viendo hacía la ventanilla del auto.

-Quinn, estoy muy feliz, este día es lo más parecido a lo perfecto, por favor no lo arruines- le pedí después de estacionarme a un lado de la vereda.

-También es perfecto para mí- me dijo agachando la mirada.

-Prometo hablar con ella- le dije sonriendo.

-Ok, lo siento- se acercó y me dio un corto beso.

Volví a encender el auto y emprendí el corto viaje hacía la mansión López.

-Mami- grito Beth apenas me vio llegar.

-Hola mi amor- le dije cargándola.

-Te he extrañado- me dijo pegada a mi cuello.

-Yo también- la abrace más fuerte -saluda a Q- le dije bajándola.

-Hola Quinn- le dijo de manera seca.

-Hola Beth- respondió Beth de la misma manera.

-Se saludan bien- les dije a las 2 de manera seria.

-Ya nos saludamos- me dijo Beth apretando los labios.

-Quinn- le dije pidiendo prudencia de su parte.

-Hola Beth- termino cediendo Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después de ese pequeño incómodo momento pasamos al comedor donde nos esperaba Maribel para desayunar junto a Britt y Santana.

-Estábamos pensando en que nos vamos a quedar con sus muebles, así que solo empaquen su ropa y sus cosas personales- nos decía Britt.

-¿Y mi cama?- preguntó Beth.

-Te vamos a comprar una mejor- le dijo Santana emocionada.

-Por mi entonces está perfecto- termino diciendo Beth con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Por cierto, ya compramos algunas cosas, las van a entregar mañana así que supongo pueden estar ahí- me dijo Santana.

-Está bien, hoy empacaremos lo que podamos- le dije de manera sonriente.

-¿Ya tienen a alguien que les ayude en la nueva casa?- le preguntó Maribel a Quinn.

-No creo necesitar a nadie- respondió como si nada.

-¿Y quién va a lavar la ropa?, porque como haz de suponer Rachel no hace nada de eso- le pregunto Maribel poniendo toda su atención en ella.

-Yo, obviamente- respondió Quinn tomando la misma postura.

-¿Y la comida?- pregunto del mismo modo Santana.

-La haré yo- respondió Quinn segura.

-¿Y quién mantendrá limpia la casa?- Britt parecía opinar igual que las López.  
-Yo, por supuesto- Quinn no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿Y la niña?- volvió a preguntar Maribel.

-Yo la recogeré- Quinn de verdad parecía decidida.

-¿Y a qué hora trabajaras genio?- pregunto Beth obviando la respuesta.

-Ok tal vez, no lo haga todo yo, pero osemos dividirnos las tareas de la casa- término entendiendo su punto.

-A no, a mí no me metes en tus locuras, bastante tengo con hacerme cargo de mi recamara como para ponerme a hacer lo que tú no puedes, al rato terminaras sacándome del colegio y me pondrás de sirvienta- dijo Beth exagerando.

-Esta niña tiene el apellido Berry por todo su pequeño cuerpo- dijo Maribel haciendo reír a todos, a excepción de Quinn, quien me veía con molestia.

-Quinn- llamo su atención Maribel -no puedes hacerlo todo tu sola, en primera porque no creo que pretendas olvidar tu carrera, que por lo que he oído va en ascenso, y en segunda porque la gente comenzará a decir que Rachel no tiene el dinero suficiente como para poder darte a alguien que te ayude- le termino de explicar mientras tomaba de su café.

-No me importa lo que piense la gente- dijo Quinn molesta.

-Todas aquí lo sabemos, pero en nuestro círculo eso es muy importante, y al juntar sus apellidos se han vuelto una de las familias más adineradas de la región- le explicó Santana seria, no le gustaba que le levantarán el tono a Maribel.

-Eso es verdad Quinn, y debes de pensar en Beth, a ella si le puede afectar todo lo que la gente diga- dijo Britt mostrando un punto a favor de ellas.

-Será como Quinn quiera- aunque yo pensara como todas ellas Quinn era mi mujer y tenía que apoyarla en todo.

-Hay tan linda, "será como Quinn quiera"- repitió Santana burlándose de mí.

-Voy por mis cosas- aviso Beth abruptamente y se levantó de la mesa aventando su servilleta a la mesa.

Todas nos quedamos viendo cómo se perdía en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras en silencio, y es que esa no era una actitud digna de Beth.

-Lleva días así, si no fuera porque es una niña diría que tiene problemas- me dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio.

-Tiene problemas- me dijo Maribel.

-¿Por favor que problemas puede tener una niña de 6 años que lo tiene todo?- pregunto Quinn frustrada.

-Quinn, la niña tiene problemas- volvió a repetir Maribel.

-Pues si tiene tantos problemas como para comportarse así podemos enumerarlos supongo- dijo Quinn en el mismo tono.

-Rachel- llamo mí atención Britt.

La verdad era que escuchar que Beth, la niña por la que había cambiado mi vida entera tenía problemas me pego más de lo que hubiera deseado, eso indicaba que estaba haciendo algo mal, algo que la impedía ser feliz, y sinceramente no podía ni con la sola idea de eso.

-¿Que problemas?- pregunte volviendo en mí.

-Para empezar, se peleó con su mejor amiga, y llevan días sin hablarse, también le está afectando el hecho de que su rutina haya cambiado- no entendí a lo que se refería y la interrumpí.

-No entiendo- le dije.

-Ella dice que antes siempre estabas con ella, y que ahora siempre trabajas o estas con Quinn y que aparte ya no le haces caso, piensa que quieres más a Quinn- me explicó con un poco de pena.

-¿Y qué más?- le pedí que me dijera más sin entrar en detalles.

-Esta por ser su cumpleaños y será el primero sin sus papás- me dijo Santana.

No tenía como refutar los hechos que acababan de aclararme, era cierto que yo era consciente de que llevaba días sin hablar con Sandy, pero no puse mucha atención, supuse que pasaría pronto, era cierto también que el trabajo en esos momentos era mucho, y yo tenía que sacarlo, acababa de comprar una casa y lo último que necesitaba era que hubiera trabajo, el caso de Quinn era diferente, o al menos yo lo veía así, porque nunca salí a ningún lado sin Beth, pero no podía dividirme en 2 y jugar con ella, y a la vez platicar con Quinn tomadas de la mano, y estaba tan ocupada en todo lo anterior que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que sería el primer cumpleaños de Beth sin sus papás, tal vez el papel de madre me había quedado gigante.

-Hacemos lo que podemos- me dijo Quinn y me di cuenta de que solo estábamos ella y yo.

-No es suficiente- le dije de manera cortante.

-Es lo que hay- no dijo de igual manera.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Beth desde la entrada del comedor.

-Beth, ven aquí- Le pedí golpeando mí regazo para que se sentara.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto acomodándose en mis piernas.

-Dime que ha pasado con Sandy- le dije acariciando sus manos.

-Nada, solo que ya no somos amigas- me dijo con tristeza.

-¿Se puede saber porque?- le pregunte recargándose un poco en su cabeza.

-Ya no me quiere- me dijo comenzando a llorar.

Quinn pareció sorprendida por la escena que estaba presenciando y yo solo respira profundo para evitar que mis lágrimas salieran al ver a mi hija así de desconsolada.

-¿Estas segura?- fue lo único que pregunte.

-No sé, pero si le llamo no me contesta, en el colegio no me hace caso y la verdad es que no me importa- me dijo quitándose bruscamente una de sus lágrimas.

-Beth, yo pienso que deberías tratar de que Sandy y Robín sean amigas, y así las 3 estarán bien- le dije sin tener mucha seguridad de que eso fuera una buena idea.

-¿Crees que funcione?- me pregunto esperanzada.

-Puedes intentarlo- le respondí sonriendo.

-Lo intentar el lunes- me respondió la sonrisa y me abrazo fuerte.

-Me parece perfecto, ahora salgamos a comprar las cosas para tus fiesta- le dije logrando que sonriera nuevamente.

-¿Podemos ir solo tú y yo?- me pregunto señalando con la mirada a Quinn.

-Vallan, yo iré a empacar nuestras cosas- dijo Quinn tranquila.

-Perfecto, voy a despedirme de la abuela Maribel- dijo saltando de mis piernas.

-Esa no es la solución- me dijo Quinn apenas perdimos de vista a Beth.

-Es lo último que me queda y sabes que moriría por ver esa sonrisa- le dije levantándome de la mesa.

-Rachel, ¿me amas?- me pregunto tomando mi muñeca.

-No tuviste suficiente con las veces que lo repetí ayer- le dije arrodillándome enfrente de ella.

-Me gusta escucharlo- me dijo tiernamente.

-Te amo Quinn- le dije con una sonrisa.

-También te amo- me dijo y cerró la pequeña distancia que teníamos con un beso.

Me levante y la abrace fuerte, supuse que eso ayudaría a corroborar lo que acababa de decirle.

-Vámonos- escuche que me dijo Beth y prácticamente me jalo de la mano.

Salimos de la casa sin más y cuando estuvimos fuera Beth corrió hacía el auto y se metió azotando la puerta, inmediatamente después escuche pasos detrás de mí y voltee, pero solo la vi pasar de mí y entrar en el auto de la misma manera en que o hizo Quinn.

El camino fue silencioso y sinceramente no hice nada por cambiarlo, supongo que tenía miedo de cualquiera que fuera su reacción.

-Pasa por el loft y me dejas ahí- me dijo Quinn sin mirarme.

-Puedes ir con nosotros- le dije.

-No puede, tiene que empacar- dijo Beth vendió la pantalla de su celular.

-Sólo déjame en la casa- dijo Quinn con tono de decepción.

Ya no le respondí nada y maneje hacía el loft, rogando en silencio porque Beth reaccionará y le pidiera a Quinn que fuera por nosotros.

-Las veo en un rato, cuídense- dijo Quinn asomándose por la ventanilla del auto.

No espero respuesta de nosotras y se metió al edificio, voltee a ver a Beth y me di cuenta de que seguía pérdida en el celular.

-Beth deja eso por favor- le pedí antes de arrancar.  
-Lo que digas má- me respondió sonriendo ampliamente y dejando el celular de lado.

El auto de camino al centro comercial se vio amenizado por las risas de Beth, las cuales no había escuchado en un buen rato.

-¿De qué quieres la fiesta?- le pregunte mientras caminábamos de la mano por el centro comercial.

-De Aurora- me dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos a la pastelería primero- le dije guiándola.

-Señorita quiero 2 pasteles de Aurora- dijo Beth a la señorita que nos abrió la puerta.

-Los perdidos ser hacen en el mostrador- le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias- respondió Beth y corrió al mostrador.

-Señorita quiero 2 pasteles de Aurora- repitió a la señorita del mostrador.  
-¿Para cuándo exactamente?- pregunto la vendedora con una sonrisa.  
-Para mi cumpleaños obviamente- respondió Beth haciendo sonreír más a la vendedora.

-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?- me pregunto directamente a mí.

-Necesitamos 2 pasteles iguales, uno más grande que otro, el pequeño para el miércoles de la semana que entra y el grande para el sábado de esa- le explique buscando en el catálogo alguna figura que me gustara.

-Esta mamá- me dijo Beth en cuanto vio un pastel de bulto de dicha princesa.

-Esta por favor- le mostré la imagen.

-Perfecto- dijo la chica haciendo la nota del pastel.

-El pequeño del miércoles es más o menos para 30 personas y el grande del sábado es cómo para 150- le explique sin noción alguna de los kilos.

-Bien, ya le explico yo al pastelero- me dijo acercándome la nota por encima del mostrador.

-Gracias- le dije extendiendo mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Sí gusta podemos llevar nosotros los pasteles- me dijo tomando la tarjeta.

-Eso sería perfecto, me permites una pluma- le puedo para anotar las direcciones.

-Aquí tiene- dijo entregándome la pluma.

-Ya está, le anote las direcciones y unas indicaciones que dicen en qué lugar van a ser entregados y a qué hora- le dije señalando cada parte que le explicaba.

-Con esto está perfecto- me dijo mostrándome la nota.

-Bien, entonces los espero- le dije sonriendo y tomando de la mano a Beth.

Salimos de la pastelería y en la cara de Beth se veía reflejada una sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía con ella.

-¡Las invitaciones!- grito de repente.

-Beth tranquila, allá esta la tienda, vamos- le dije al ver que las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado voltearon a vernos.

Casi la lleve corriendo a la tienda y eso provoco que al entrar todos se nos quedarán viendo nuevamente.

-Buenas tardes- nos saludó una atenta chica.

-Hola- le respondió Beth, mientras yo asentí con la cabeza a manera de saludo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?- me pregunto directamente a mí.

-Necesitamos unas invitaciones- le respondí caminando hacía el mostrador.

-Por supuesto les muestro los diseños- dijo la chica mostrándonos un IPad.

Después de un buen rato de estar escogiendo las invitaciones encontramos una que nos gustó a las 2 e hicimos el pedido necesario para las 2 fiestas.

-Oye me puedes hacer una ahorita- le pidió Beth alzándose de puntas para poder ver sobre el mostrador.

-Beth vendremos por ellas el lunes, no hace falta que nos den alguna- le explique.

-Quiero una para Sandy- me dijo agachando la mirada.

La vi con ternura y entendí que era su manera de arreglar las cosas entre ellas.

-Me das una invitación personalizada a nombre de Sandra Robbins y familia- le pedí amablemente.

-Enseguida- me contesto sonriendo.

Beth me abrazo fuerte de las piernas y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde haciendo las compras necesarias para las fiestas, y sinceramente me la pase realmente bien.

-Lucas, saca las bolsas del auto y súbelas loft, por favor- le pedí al portero al llegar al edificio.

-Claro señorita- me dijo saliendo de su lugar de trabajo.

-¿Me acompañas?- me dijo Beth mostrándome la invitación que llevaríamos a Sandy.

-Claro- le dije tomándola de la mano.

Caminamos hacia los elevadores y aportáramos el botón que indicaba el piso de Sandy y Chris.

-¿Y sí dice que no ira?- me pregunto Beth estando al pie de la puerta.

-Sí irá, no tengas miedo- le dije alentando ligeramente su hombro.

-Claro irá- dijo poco convencida.

Respiro profundo 2 veces y se decidió a tocar.

-Valla, pero si son las hermosas vecinas- nos recibió Chris con su característico humor.

-Hola- salude acercándome para besar su mejilla.

-Adelante- se quitó de la puerta y nos dejó pasar.

-Gracias- respondimos al unísono Beth y yo.

-De nada, y a que debemos el honor de su visita, ha pasado bastante desde la última vez- nos dijo mientras entraba a su cocina.

-Pasamos a saludar, ¿acaso no podemos?- le pregunte en broma.

-Sí claro, pero ya teníamos un tiempo aún verlas- respondió Chris viendo a Beth.

-¿Esta Sandy?- termino por preguntar Beth.

-Ya le llamo- dijo Chris caminando hacía las recamaras.

Voltee a ver a Beth y la vi cómo seguía con la mirada a Chris, incluso cuando ya no estaba a la vista Beth no despego la mirada de ahí ni un segundo. Pasaron unos minutos en los que en los ojos de Beth era notoria la decepción, pero justo cuando Beth decido agachar la mirada aparecieron Sandy y Chris caminando hacía nosotras.

-Hola Rachel- me saludo primero a mí.

-Hola hermosa- le respondí poniéndome a su altura y deje un beso en su mejilla.

-Beth- fue su manera de saludar.

-Sandy- respondió Beth de la misma forma.

-Rachel, te invito algo de tomar- me dijo Chris para que dejáramos a las niñas solas.

-Por supuesto- le respondí levantándome y caminando detrás de ella.

Nos ubicamos en la esquina de la cocina desde donde se podía ver perfectamente la interacción entre las niñas.

-Al principio pensé que se les pasaría en unos días- me dijo dándome un vaso de soda.

-Sí, pensé lo mismo, pero al parecer se les fue de las manos- le dije mientras me recargaba en un mueble para tener una mejor visión.

-Lloro los primeros días hasta dormirse- me dijo poniéndose junto a mí.

-Beth también la paso mal, bueno, ella y todos los que estamos a su al rededor- le dije sin quitar la vista de ellas.

-Es bastante imperiosa- me dijo sonriendo.

-No sé a quién salió- le respondí la sonrisa.

Guardamos silencio en cuanto vimos que las niñas interactuaban poco a poco, lo que era ganancia, ya que cuando nosotros llegamos a la cocina, estaban sentadas en sillones separados y ni siquiera se miraban, de pronto vimos a Quinn levantarse y caminar hacía Sandy sin que ella se moviera, se detuvo en frente de ella y le extendió la invitación sin decir nada más.

-¿Crees que se hayan arreglado?- me pregunto Chris al ver que Sandy tomaba la invitación.

-Ojala- le dije tomando un poco de soda -nos vamos a mudar- le informe sin mirarla.

-Lo sé, Santana me lo dijo hace unos días- me dijo sonriendo.

-En la invitación está la dirección de la nueva casa- le dije a modo de compensación.  
-No me digas que soy bienvenida por qué no me vas a sacar de ahí- bromeo conmigo.

-Eres bienvenida, y espero tenerlas ahí mucho tiempo- le dije en serio.

-No creo que a la rubia extraña le agrade- me dijo sonriendo.

-Hablando de la rubia extraña, también nos vamos a casar- le informe rápidamente.

-Felicidades- me sonrió y me abrazo -aunque supongo que eso afectará nuestra amistad- me dijo cuándo se retiró de mis brazos.

-Claro que no, Quinn es un poco difícil en cuanto a ese tema, pero yo no pienso cambiar contigo- le aclare para tranquilizarla.

-Mamá, ya estamos listas- llego Beth de la mano de Sandy.

-Ok, pues nosotras nos vamos- le avise a Chris.

-Está bien, las acompañamos- me dijo mientras salíamos de la cocina.

Caminamos las 4 hacía la salida y cuando voltee a ver a Chris me encontré con una mirada tranquilizadora de su parte.

-Las esperamos entonces- les dije justo antes de cruzar el portal.

-Así claro, ahí estaremos- me respondió Sandy.

-Bye S- se despidió Beth y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bye B- respondió de la misma manera Sandy.

Salimos del departamento de Chris y sonríe al ver la sonrisa enorme que tenía Beth en la cara.

-Señoritas espero que disfruten su fiesta- dijo el portero del edificio que nos ayudó con las bolsas de las compras.

-Gracias Lucas- le dijo Beth extendiéndole un billete de dólar que sacó de la bolsa de su pequeño saco.

-Gracias a usted señorita- le contesto el portero sonriendo.

Salió del loft y al buscar a Quinn con la mirada encontré mi casa llena de cajas, sin cuadros en las paredes y cuando voltee encontré la puerta de mi despacho abierta y me fue irresistible no acercarme.

-Quinn- entre al despacho y la busque con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está?- me pregunto Beth viendo todo de la misma manera que yo.

-No lo sé- respondí adentrándome más.

-Señoritas, buenas noches- nos encontramos con la nana de Quinn saliendo de debajo del escritorio.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?- pregunto Beth en su posee más digna y snob.

-Disculpe las molestias- dijo caminando hacia nosotros.

-Nadie tiene permiso de entrar aquí- le dijo Beth frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento, Quinn me dijo que podía empacar las cosas de aquí- le explico la señora agachando la cabeza.

-La señora Quinn para ti, y no te quiero en mi casa- dijo Beth parándose recta.

-Inmediatamente salgo- dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado- llego Quinn detrás de nosotras.

-Dije que se fuera- Beth giro sobre sí misma y enfrento a Quinn.

-Y yo dije que se queda- la reto.

-Déjalo Quinn, yo me retiro- le dijo la nana de Quinn.

-No- termine con aquella discusión -usted se queda y Beth, retírate a la recamara- le dije de manera seria.

-Pero...- Beth intento refutar.

-Nada, retírate- la interrumpí y soné aún más dura.

Sin decir más Beth apretó los dientes y se fue no sin antes darme una mirada de esas que dolían.

-Se parece bastante a Frannie- dijo la nana rompiendo el silencio.

-Muchísimo- dijo Quinn entrando al despacho.

-Quinn me pidió que comenzará a recoger los libros- me explicó de manera inquieta.

-Decidí hacerles caso acerca de la ayuda en la nueva casa- me dijo Quinn al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Yo le dije que no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, pero ella insistió- me dijo la nana rápidamente.

-También le dije que se puede quedar- me soltó Quinn antes de que la nana terminara de hablar.

-Yo no acepte por supuesto- dijo la nana.

-Basta las 2- opté por detener esa lluvia de palabras.

-Perdón- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Haber, en primera, está bien que hayas decidido contar con ayuda, segundo- me dirigí a la nana -si Quinn le pidió ayuda por algo será, y sí se puede quedar, hay una habitación libre- les dije a las 2.

-Gracias- me dijeron al unísono.

-Bien, Quinn déjame hablar con la señora- le pedí mientras caminaba hacía mi silla.

-No creo que haya necesidad- me dijo poniéndose frente al escritorio.

-Ve a tratar de arreglar las cosas con Beth por favor- le pedí con tranquilidad.

-Lo haré después- me dijo firme.

-Amor, todo va a estar bien, igual te lo vamos a decir, pero es importante quites hables con Beth antes de que se duerma- le pedí sin levantar la voz.

-Está bien, las espero- dijo cediendo y con eso salió del despacho.

-Tome asiento por favor- le pedí en cuanto Quinn cerró la puerta.

-Gracias- me respondió sentándose con temor.

-Concuerdo con usted en el hecho de que ya no está en edad de hacerse cargo de una mansión entera, por lo que tiene plena facultad para contratar a cualquier persona que sea de su confianza, aunque debe de saber que investigaré, por otro lado necesito que sepa que soy vegana, así que deberán tener cuidado con lo que cocinan, a Beth tampoco le gusta mucho la grasa, así que evite el exceso- le dije mientras buscaba la chequera en los cajones.

-Quinn me aviso de esos detalles, y si me permite tengo algunos conocidos que pueden trabajar para usted, conozco a un jardinero, a un limpia piscinas, y a 2 chicas que me pueden ayudar con la casa en general- me dijo de manera sumisa.

-Bien, anota sus nombres y direcciones, ya me encargare yo de hacerles saber si me interesan sus servicios- le dije extendiéndole un papel y una pluma.

-Si señora- comenzó a escribir.

-Otra cosa, los sueldos de los demás trabajadores los pondrás tú, Quinn te dará todas las indicaciones, no creo que sea necesario que te diga que ha Beth solo la reprendo yo, o Quinn, tendrás un chofer a tu servicio que irá por ti o te regresará a tu casa, o si quieres, también puedes vivir con nosotros- le dije mientras llenaba el cheque.

-Si le parece bien puedo rentar una casa cerca de la mansión- me dijo de igual manera.

-Te quedaras en la casa, y este es el pago del primer mes- le dije extendido el cheque.

-Es bastante- me dijo regresándomelo.

-Es lo justo- le dije sin recibirlo -y para dar por terminada esta conversación, no me hables con tanta solemnidad que no estamos en los años 50- le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo que usted diga señora- me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Bien, ahora salgamos a ver a Quinn y Beth, que seguro están por matarse- le dije bromeando.

-Siempre le paso lo mismo con la niña Frannie- me dijo cuando íbamos caminando a la salíamos.

Sonreí ante lo que me contaba y caminamos hacía la cocina, donde escuchamos risas.

-Veo que las cosas mejoraron- dije cuándo entre a la cocina.

-Sí, justo estamos viendo cómo acordaríamos las mesas en la fiesta- me decía Quinn mientras ponía en la estufa una cacerola.

-Deja Quinn, ya lo hago yo- dijo la nana entrando a la cocina.

-Lo haremos juntas, de hecho Beth ayudará un poco- dijo Quinn besando la mejilla de Beth.

-Ok, yo ayudo pero solo si mami Rachel también ayuda- respondió Beth bajándose del mueble donde estaba sentada.

-Yo ayudo abriendo el vino- dije antes de que me pidieran que hiciera algo más.

-Pero antes, Beth quiere hacer algo- le dijo Quinn.

-Sí, bueno, yo no sabía quién era, pero... Lo siento- termino diciéndole a la nana.

-No hay problema señorita- le respondió sonriendo.

-Solo Beth- le dije tratando de evitar que se sintiera superior.

La nana asintió y todas comenzamos a preparar las cosas que nos había tocado hacer.

Al terminar la cena y todas decidimos que lo mejor sería descansar, ya que al día siguiente tendríamos un día bastante agitado, todas subimos a las recamaras y nos dispusimos a descasar.

-Hasta mañana mamá- dijo Beth dándome un beso en la mejilla después de acostarla -hasta mañana mamá- repitió la acción con Quinn.

-Hasta mañana hermosa- me acerque y le di un beso en la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana hija, descansa- le dijo Quinn y la acaricio.

La tapamos bien y salimos de la recamara.

-Señoras, ¿necesitan algo más?- nos preguntó la nana.

-Nada gracias, vete a descansar- le dije al ver en la cara de Quinn cierto desconcierto.

-Bien, que descansen- nos dijo y entro a la recamara que le asigne.

Entrelace mi mano con la de Quinn y le sonreí justo antes de comenzar a caminar hacía nuestra recamara.

-¿Que le dijiste a mi nana?- pregunto Quinn cuando buscaba mi ropa.

-Nada, bueno, hablamos de las cosas que haría, de su sueldo, de las personas que la ayudarán y eso- le dije entrando al baño.

-¿Porque entonces no se despidió de mi cómo siempre, y me hablo de usted?- me pregunto irrumpiendo en el baño cuando me quitaba la ropa.

-No lo sé Quinn, tal vez sabe cuál es su lugar en la casa- le explique tapándome por inercia.

-¿Cuál es su lugar?, y ¿Porque te tapas?- me pregunto un poco ofendida.

-Así lugar es el de ayudante de la casa, y me tapo porque estoy desnuda- le respondió con pena.

-Le dijiste que solo era la ayudante- me acuso.

-No, sólo te doy una idea, no le dije eso, incluso le pedí que no me hablara con tanta solemnidad- le dije haciéndome hacía atrás.

-¿Y que tiene el hecho de que estés desnuda?- me pregunto más tranquila y coqueteando.

-Pues me da pena- le respondí con la cabeza agachada.

-Pero si te he visto desnuda- me dijo tomando la toalla.

-¿Tratas de seducirme?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-Sí, un poco- me dijo secándose más a mí.

-¿No estabas enojada hace un momento?- le dije confundida por su actitud.

-No para nada, solo quería saber si le habías dicho algo que le molestara- me dijo dándome un corto beso.

-Esta mañana no dormí mucho- le dije sin moverme de su abrazo.

-Y esta noche tampoco- me susurro al odio y termino por quitarme la toalla completamente.

Nos metimos a la regadera, juntas y ahí como la noche anterior nos amamos por un buen rato.

El día siguiente nos cambiamos a la nueva casa en medio día, ya en la tarde ya no teníamos nada que nos atara al loft, todo lo que nos importaba estaba ahora en una enorme casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

Santana y Britt se encargaron de amueblarla cómo habían prometido incluso pusieron lo necesario para mi estudio y para el cuarto oscuro de Quinn, los primeros días era extraño, incluso para Beth que era la más entusiasmada con el cambio, pero era de suponerse. Las cosas en la oficina estaban bien, aunque no pude asistir a la fiesta de Beth en el colegio, porque justamente estaba en una audiencia del caso del profesor de Quinn.

-¿Esta muy enojada?- le pregunte a Quinn cuando entre a la cocina, y es que el día después de la fiesta, había llegado tarde y no las había encontrado despiertas.

-Esperaba verte entrar por la puerta- me dijo mientras me regalaba una taza de café.

-La audiencia se alargó, el banco pedía mucho más y bueno tuve que pelear un poco- le dije mientras bebía un poco.

-Dijo que ella entendía, pero estaba decepcionada- me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-Señora, llego un paquete para la niña Beth- me aviso la nana entrando a la cocina.

-Despertarla y que ella lo reciba por favor- le pedí mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

-Enseguida señora- salió en busca de Beth.

-¿Que le compraste?- me pregunto Quinn sonriendo.

-Una sorpresa- le dije y salí por la puerta de la cocina.

Camine hacía el auto y saque una parte del regalo.

-Le compraste un auto- me dijo Quinn apenas entre.

No es un auto, es un carrito de golf- le grite cuando salí al encuentro con Beth.

-Es rosa nana- gritaba Beth.

-Si niña, lo veo- decía la nana también emocionada.

-Y tiene mi nombre brillando- volvió a decir Beth.

-Es hermoso- decía la nana.

-Y es tuyo- termine debiendo yo mientras caminaba hacía ellas.

-No fuiste al colegio- me dijo s manera seria.

-Lo sé, lo siento, ya sabes cómo es esto del trabajo, pero prometo estar contigo siempre el sábado- le dije sonriendo.

-Lo sé, entiendo, pero igual sentí feo- me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Perdón mi amor, pero te tengo otra sorpresa- le dije mostrándole un estuche de Cartier.

-Otra sorpresa- dijo sorprendida tomando el estuche.

-Si otra- le dije sonriendo mientras ella abría su regalo.

Me fije en su mirada y me di cuenta del brillo en sus ojos cuando vio lo que el estuche.

-Mira mamá- corrió a enseñarle a Quinn.

-Es hermoso- le dijo sonriendo y luego me regalo una mirada a mí de esas que atontan.

-Mira nana- también se lo mostró.

El regalo era cómo Quinn lo había descrito, simplemente hermoso, le había comprado un dije en firma de corazón con incrustaciones de diamantes al contorno.

-Eso vale mucho mi niña, tienes que cuidarlo mucho- le dijo la nana.

-Eso no importa, Rachel puede comprarme otro- le dijo Beth como si nada.

-Ven Beth, vamos a probar el carrito- le dije al ver la cara de Quinn ante el comentario de Beth.

-¿Viernes mamá?- le pregunto a Quinn.

-Vamos- dijo Quinn y nos subimos todas al carrito.

Dimos una vuelta por el jardín central y por el trasero, donde se encontraba la piscina.

-Mami, puedo quedarme en la casa jugando con mi carrito- me dijo Beth cuando entramos a la casa.

No, ya tendrás toda la tarde y el sábado podrás usarlo todo el día- le dije cargándola.

-También quiero que te quedes conmigo todo el día- me dijo abrazándome por el cuello.

-Sí, estaremos las 3 juntas- le dije tomando de la mano a Quinn.

-Juntas- repitió Beth y abrazo a Quinn también.

Es mañana llevamos a Beth al colegio juntas y pasaron a dejarme a la oficina.

El jueves y viernes pasaron rápido para todas, y la nana llevo a las personas que pienso adecuadas para ayudar en la casa, así que ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta que estábamos por dar.

-Hoy va a ser un día pesado- me dijo Quinn cuando me vio salir del baño.

-Sí, así que es necesario que salgas de la cama- le dije viéndola a través del espejo de mi buró.

-Y si mejor vienes y te acuestas junto a mí- me dijo sonriendo.

-Beth seguro ya despertó, así que no tenemos tiempo- me acerque y la bese.

-Rachel, ¿estas segura de que nunca nos vamos a separar?- me pregunto sentándose junto a mí.

-¿A qué viene eso?- le pregunte acariciando su cabello.  
-Necesito saberlo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me le quede viendo y me levante sin decirle nada, tome una playera de un cajón, un pantalón y me los puse.

-Estoy consciente de que las dudas que tienes son generadas por mí...-

-No es eso...-

-Déjame terminar por favor- le pedí tomándola de las manos y espere que asintiera -yo estoy segura de que es mi culpa, pero juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que son ustedes, que te amo tanto que podría vivir de bajo de un puente si lo hago contigo, a veces me paso el día pensando en lo que voy a hacer cuando te vea, los abrazos que te voy a dar y los besos que quisiera que recibieras de mi parte, pero luego llego frente a ti y no sé qué hacer, me bloqueo completamente y solo puedo darte un beso seco, y para nada demostrativo, pero supongo que estoy un poco rota y no sé cómo hacerte ver que estoy enamorada de ti, aunque si me lo preguntas lo estoy haciendo bien, digo, vivimos juntas, tenemos una hermosa hija y estamos a punto de casarnos- le termine de decir sonriéndole.

-Yo también te amo, perdón por ser tan demandante- me dijo burlándose un poco de ella misma.

-No hay problema, de hecho haré lo que este en mis manos para que te sientas segura de nuestra relación- le dije dándole un beso en el que puse todo mi amor por él.

-Debemos arreglarnos antes de la fiesta- me dijo tratando de separarse de mí.

-Pensé que te querías quedar todo el día en la cama- le dije recuperándome sobre ella.

-Eso fue antes de recordar que tengo una hija igual de demandante que yo- me dijo sonriendo sobre mis labios.

-Tienes razón, voy a ver si ya está despierta- le dije levantándome de ella.

Salí de mi recamara y me dirigí hacía la de Beth, que se encontraba justo enfrente de la nuestra.

-Buenos días chica del cumpleaños- le dije apenas estuve cerca de ella.

-Ya fue mi cumpleaños, ahora déjame dormir, tengo mucho sueño- me dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que cancelar la fiesta- le dije levantándome de la cama.

-Nooooooo, ya estoy arriba- me dijo levantándose de la cama inmediatamente aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Qué te parece si te bañas y después desayunamos juntas- le dije dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Está bien, las veo abajo- me dijo entrando a si baño.

Me asegure de que había entrado a la regadera y de su armario saque un hermoso vestido color rosa, réplica exacta del que usaba Aurora en la película bella durmiente, lo coloque sobre un sofá que estaba en la recamara perfectamente acomodado y le deje una pequeña nota.

_**Este vestido es para la princesa de la casa, pero debes ponértelo hasta poco antes de la fiesta, y tómalo como otro regalo de parte de Quinn y mío.**_

_**Te amamos**_.

Bese la nota cómo si pudiera guardar en ella todo mi amor por Beth.

Salí de la recamara y me encontré con Quinn en las escaleras quien me beso y después me abrazo fuerte.

-Buenos días nana- saludo Quinn mientras entrábamos a la cocina tomadas de la mano.

-Bueno días señoras- saludo la nana.

-Te he dicho que no me digas señora- se acercó Quinn a la nana y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo le he dicho que eso no cambiará- le dijo la nana sirviéndome una taza de café.

-¿Donde ésta la princesa de esta casa?- entraba Santana de la mano de Britt con unos lentes oscuros y un café en su otra mano.

-Se está bañando- le respondió Quinn dejando un beso en la mejillas de Britt.

-Qué bueno, porque no quiero que vea su sorpresa- me dijo mientras corría fuera de la cocina.

-¿Que sorpresa?- le pregunte a Britt cuando se sentó junto a mí.

-Le va a cantar- me dijo mientras probaba la comida que la nana ponía enfrente de mí.

-Se va a volver loca- afirmo Quinn.

-Feliz- recompuse yo.

Vimos pasar a Santana corriendo hacía el jardín en más de una ocasión, y con ella llevaba a varios chicos que cargaban bocinas y demás equipo musical.

-Britt, ven conmigo, no quiero que Beth te vea e imagine su sorpresa- le grito Santana.

-El deber me llama, no la dejen salir, por favor- nos pidió a todas casi suplicando.

Todas asentimos y Britt salió corriendo al encuentro con Santana.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Beth parada en la puerta vestida con un simple short y una camiseta.

-¿Y tú vestido?- pregunto Quinn cargándola.

-Había una nota que decía que no lo usará hasta la fiesta- dijo Beth haciéndose la desentendida.

-Bueno entonces aliméntese que con tanta gente no se darán a basto- nos dijo la nana a todas.

-¿Porque hay tanta gente allá afuera?- pregunto Beth refiriéndose a las personas que ayudaban a Santana.

-Están poniendo las mesas para los invitados- le explico Quinn como si nada.

Beth pareció satisfecha con la explicación dada por Quinn y siguió comiendo sin ninguna otra pregunta aunque estaba más callada que de costumbre.

-¿Pasa algo Beth?- le pregunto Quinn cuando estábamos en mi recamara dejándonos las 3.

-¿Tú crees que Sandy venga?- pregunto a la nada mientras posaba su mirada en el ventanal que teníamos.

Quinn y yo volteamos a vernos dándonos a entender que sabíamos lo que le pasaba.

-Chris dijo que aquí estarían, no tengas miedo- le dije abrazándola por atrás.

-También va a venir Amy- término diciendo Beth en casi un susurro.

Quinn y yo volvimos a vernos y sonreímos al ver que nuestras suposiciones eran erróneas.

-Porque no tratas de hablar con las 2 al mismo tiempo- le propuse.  
-Y si no quieren- me dijo desconfiada.

-Entonces las ignoras a las 2 y disfrutas de tu fiesta con tus demás invitados- le dije sonriendo.

-Ignorar parece una excelente idea- dijo viéndome a los ojos y sonriendo.

-Bien, ya que tenemos un plan comencemos a vestirnos, que no tardan en llegar los invitados- dijo Quinn besando nuestras mejillas.

Todas seguimos las indicaciones de Quinn y comenzamos a arreglarnos.

-Señoras llegaron los señores Berry- anuncio la empleada después de tocar la puerta.

-Pídele a Britt que los reciba por favor, en un momento bajamos- le dije abriendo sólo un poco la puerta.

-Enseguida señora- me dijo retirándose por el pasillo.

-Apurémonos- grito Beth sin paciencia.

-Ya vamos- le dije fingiendo fastidio.

-Dejen de pelear y vamos a la fiesta que no confió mucho en el recibimiento que les de Santana- dijo Quinn revisando que todo estuviera perfecto con su vestido y el de Beth.

Nos tomamos de la mano las 3, dejando a Beth entre nosotros, y caminamos hacía la planta baja donde seguramente ya nota estarían esperando la mayoría de los invitados.

-Ya todos están aquí- nos dijo la nana un poco preocupada.

-No pasa nada, todos siempre tienen que esperarme porque es mi cumpleaños- dijo Beth con superioridad.

-Exacto princesa- le dije dándole toda la razón.

Quinn sólo volteo a verme y me sonrió por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no dijo nada más.

Caminamos hacía el jardín donde sería la fiesta y al salir lo primero que oímos fue happy birthday cantado por Santana en el escenario improvisado que había puesto en mitad del jardín.

-Vamos a saludar a todos y después vas a arreglar tu asuntito- le dije a Beth en cuanto vi que Santana se bajó del escenario.

-Viste que me canto- lee decía emocionaba Beth a Quinn.

-Si lo vi, yo y todos los invitados- respondió Quinn sonriendo.

Pasamos por todas las mesas saludando a amigos y familia, aunque cada vez lo hacíamos más rápido ya que Beth tenía prisa por irse a divertir con sus amigos.

-Esta fiesta les quedo perfecta, y bueno la niña se ve preciosa- nos decía Maribel con la que compartíamos mesa.

-Verdad que sí, Rachel decía que era mucho, pero yo digo que ser ve hermosa- le respondió Quinn mientras se sentaba sobre mis piernas.

-Quinn tiene razón, Rachel, la niña se ve hermosa- termino dándole la razón a Quinn cómo siempre.

-Está bien, solo era mi opinión- termine diciendo dándome por vencida.

-¿Qué te parece la casa mamá?- pregunto Santana.

-Es hermosa también, y por lo visto tomaste nuestro consejo de contratar a alguien- me dijo Maribel.

-En realidad fue Quinn- le aclare.

-Si má, no ves que ahora solo se hace lo que dice Quinn- dijo Santana burlándose de mí.

-Es cierto- acoto Britt riéndose de mí.

-No les hagan caso, sólo están celosas- nos dijo Maribel poniéndose de nuestro lado.

-Lo ven, celosas- les dijo Quinn levantando la ceja.

-¿De qué estaríamos celosas?- pregunto Santana curiosa.

-De que nos amamos- respondió sencillamente Quinn.

-Que se aman dices, si no son capaz ni de besarse en frente de la gente- dijo Santana tomando a Britt de la cara y plantándole un monumental beso.

-Somos capaces de eso y más, seguramente te estabas reprimiendo porque está aquí tu mamá- le redondo Quinn picándola un poco.

-Di lo que quieras, al menos yo beso a mi novia reprimida o no- respondió Santana burlándose de Quinn.

Quinn estaba por contestar algo, pero se detuvo y supuse que se había quedado sin ideas, me fije en las caras de todas las presentes y todas sonreían al ver la frustración de Quinn, lo que me dio el valor para darle unos toquecitos en el hombro y cuando volteo la tome de la cara y la bese sin pudor alguno.

-Rachel Berry- escuche un grito del cual reconocí una voz que no oía hace más de 10 años.


	34. Chapter 28

Rompí el beso y me quede recargada en el mentón de Quinn tratando de convencerme de que la voz que acababa de escuchar no era de la persona que yo creía.

-Puedes explicarme qué carajo está pasando aquí- escuche la voz aún más cerca de nosotros.

Cerré mis ojos y respire profundo y voltee después de un bien rato.

-Esto es una vergüenza- me dijo apenas nuestros ojos se miraron.

-Haga el favor de respetarnos- le dijo Quinn.

Le di unos golpecitos a Quinn en el muslo para que se levantara de mis piernas y así poder arreglar el problema que se estaba presentando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije apenas me levante.

-Es la casa de mi hija, supongo que soy bienvenida- me dijo más tranquila.

-Vete por favor- le pedí sin hacerle caso.

-Necesitamos hablar y lo sabes- me dijo más seria.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo- le dije justo antes de comenzar a caminar.

-Rachel espera- escuche la voz de Maribel.

Me detuve y gire mi cuerpo para poder verla.

-No te lo pido como la mamá de tu mejor amiga, escúchala- me dijo apelando a su estatus de la mujer que fungió como mi madre.

-Llévala al despacho- le pedí a la nana que estaba detrás de nosotros viendo todo.

-Si señora- me dijo haciendo lo que le había pedido.

-¿Quién es?- me pregunto Quinn apenas entraron a la casa.

-Nadie- le respondí tomando de un trago mi copa de vino.

-Rachel- sentenció Maribel.

-Mi madre- le dije sin más y entre a la casa para pelear con los demonios que Quinn hacía que se fueran.

Camine con paso firme y mientras más me acercaba podía sentir mi corazón latir, mis venas palpitar y en mi estómago se iba abriendo un enorme hueco dejando un vacío.

-Lo siento señora- me dijo la nana al verme llegar al despacho.

-Jamás, vuelvas a dejarla pasar, jamás- fue lo único que le dije antes de entrar.

Tome la cerradura de la puerta y respire justo antes de girarla.

Entre y la encontré revisando las fotos que habían en mi escritorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte quitando de su vista una foto donde estábamos Beth, Quinn y yo.

-Vine a verte, te extraño- me dijo tratando de acercarse a mí.

-No me vengas con esos cuentos, han pasado 10 años, así que no te creo nada- le dije sentándome detrás del escritorio.

-¿Qué derecho tiene Maribel sobre ti?- pregunto siguiendo revisando todo a su alrededor.

-El que tu dejaste perder- le respondí sin moverme de mi posición.

-Desde cuando contratas gente negra- me cambio el tema y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Ese no es un tema que piense discutir contigo- le dije.

-¿Ellas quiénes son?- me pregunto viendo una foto de Beth y Quinn.

-Mi hija y mi mujer- le respondí sin mucho ánimo.

-Siempre estuve segura de que dejarte con ellos era una mala idea- dijo con molestia.

-Deja de hablar como si te interesara mi vida- le dije levantando el tono de voz.

-Me interesa tu vida- dijo firmemente.

-Dime a que has venido?- le pregunte ya fastidiada de la situación.

-Quiero recuperarte- me dijo agachando la mirada.

-Yo no, así que haz el favor de salir de mi casa y de mi vida- le dije levantándome con la intensión de salir de ahí.

-¿Y porque con ellos si pueden convivir?- me pregunto refiriéndose a mi papá y su pareja.

-Quinn insistió en invitarlos, yo no tengo nada que ver- le dije dándole la espalda.

-Así que la mujer esa manda en esta casa- dijo de manera despectiva.

-Se llama Quinn y si, ella manda- le dije saliendo de ahí.

Me dirigí hacía mi recamara para poder calmarme un poco, era la fiesta de Beth y no la arruinaría por alguien que no vale la pena.

-Tu hija te está buscando- entro a mi recama Santana.

-¿Ya se fue?- le pregunte sin mirarla.

-Quinn tuvo la amabilidad de correrla después de que le grito a mi mamá- me explico poniéndose a mi lado.

-Está loca, no sé porque se siente con derechos- le dije más molesta de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿No hablaste con ella?- me pregunto sin moverse del lugar.

-No me interesa escucharla, y supongo que después de tantos años es normal- le dije.

-Recuerdas que cuando se fue llorábamos juntas hasta quedarnos dormidas- me dijo sentándose en la cama.

-¿A qué se debe eso?- le pregunte volteando a verla.

-Yo lloraba porque me sentí igual de pérdida que tu, reinábamos cualquier lugar en el que estuviéramos y en ese tiempo parecíamos cualquier persona - me dijo de manera triste.

-Perdóname- le dije sentándome junto a ella.

-Me prometí a mi misma que nunca dejaría que volvieras a estar así pero no me di cuenta de que me volví igual que tu, y nos cerramos a cualquier amor y personas que se nos acercarán- me dijo recordando nuestras vidas después de lo que paso.

-Tenía miedo de que me lastimaran nuevamente- termine admitiendo mi más grande secreto.

-Yo también lo tuve, y sinceramente lo tuve por las 2- me dijo con una ligera sonrisa asomándose por su boca.

-Trate con todas mis fuerzas hacer lo mejor para todos, y supuse que cerrarme era mi única opción- le dije hablando por primera vez de el único tema intocable para mi.

-Pensaste que si no te veíamos sufriendo lo dejaríamos pasar y eventualmente dejaríamos de preocuparnos por ti- me dijo más en afirmación que otra cosa.

-Te diste cuenta- le dije agachando la cabeza.

-Vamos tampoco era tan difícil, si te vi caer en depresión por la pérdida de tu perro, o que ¿creías que me iba a tragar esa historia de que nada te importaba?- me dijo empujándome ligeramente con su cuerpo.

-Gracias por seguirme el cuento- le dije devolviéndole el gesto.

-De nada, pero no crees que es tiempo que lo dejes pasar, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- me dijo recuperando su seriedad.

-Casi 10 años- le respondí casi en un susurro.

-Casi 10 años- repitió -y sigues sin pedir explicaciones- me dijo tomando mi mano entre la suya.

-No me interesa- le dije de manera seria.

-Yo pienso que aún tienes miedo, miedo de darte cuenta de que tal vez tu actitud no fue la mejor, y de darte cuenta de que lo mejor para todos era que se separaran- me dijo Santana igual de seria que yo.

-No se cuales son sus intensiones- le dije refiriéndome a Shelby.

-Porque no empiezas con tu papá- me sugirió.

-Ya empecé con ellos- le dije levantándome por la incomodidad que el tema me provocaba.

-Dejar que tu mujer y Beth los visiten de vez en cuando no es intentarlo- me dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

-No se que se supone que debo hacer- le dije con sinceridades.

-Puedes empezar con solo una charla, al menos las cosas dejaran de ser extrañas- me dijo dejándose caer en el colchón.

-Supongo que una charla no me hará ningún daño- le dije cediendo a sus peticiones.

-Y podrías empezar en una fiesta como esta- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y si no resulta?- le pregunte con temor.

-Beth es idéntica a ti, eres tu, pero en pequeña y rubia- me dijo logrando que me desconcertara un poco.

-¿Que tiene que ver Beth en todo esto- le pregunté extrañada.

-Hiram siempre hizo lo que tú quisiste, así como tú haces todo lo Beth quiere- me dijo aclarando el porqué de la comparación.

-Buscaré el momento adecuado- le dije haciendo que sonriera.

-Pues ya que aclaramos el punto bajemos, que seguro nos están esperando, por cierto Beth es bastante popular- me dijo pícaramente.

-Lo sé no quiero imaginarme cuando tenga 16- le mencioné haciéndonos reír.

-Tendremos que hacer algo- respondió Santana siguiendo mi broma.  
-Bueno mientras no sea como nosotras me conformo- le dije tomándola del brazo y bajando las escaleras.

Sonreímos por nuestra plática y así llegamos al jardín donde varias miradas se posaron en nosotros.

-Santana- escuchamos a Beth gritar.

-Tan dramática como tu- me dijo al oído justo antes de que Beth llegará hasta nosotros.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien- le dijo a Santana.

-Buenas tardes señora Santana- saludo Robín educadamente.

-Tan linda, me dijo señora- me dijo Santana de manera irónica.

-Buenas tardes señoritas- llegó Amy hasta nosotros.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos entendiendo- dijo Santana con un tono más conocido.

-Tranquila que tienes novia- le dije sin que nadie más escuchara.

-Mucho gusto Amy Stone- se presento con Santana dándole un apretón de mano y a mi me dio 2 besos en la mejilla.

-Santana López- respondió el saludo.

-Yo soy Robín Stone- se presento la niña.

-Mucho gusto, pequeña- respondió Santana dándole un beso en la cabeza a la niña.

-Hola Rachel, hola San- llego de la nada Sandy.

-Hola tu, hace bastante que no te veo- le dijo Santana cargándola.

-Ya sabes he estado muy ocupada- le respondió Sandy haciéndose la interesante.

-Deja de decir esas cosas- llegó también Chris.

-Hola Chris- saludo Santana.

De pienso todo fue silencio y se podía sentir la incomodidad de todas las presentes, aunque viéndolo desde otro plano incluso fue gracioso, Beth tenía la cabeza agachada mientras que Sandy y Robín la veían intensamente.

-Buenas tardes- llegó Quinn a romper aquel incómodo momento.

-Hola Quinn- saludo Chris con familiaridad.

-Hola Chris, es un gusto tenerlas aquí- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sandy.

-Beth nos invito- dijo Sandy viendo directamente a Robín.

-También me invito a mí- respondió Robín de manera altiva.

-Pero a mí me invito primero- continuo diciendo más fuete.

-Buenas tardes yo soy Amy- interrumpió la pelea presentándose con Quinn -y ti debes ser la Quinn de Rachel- termino de decir estirando su mano.

-Hola- respondió Quinn un poco renuente.

-Bueno, es un gusto que todas hayan podido venir- les dije tomando de la mano a Quinn quien no había dejado de mirar extraño a Amy.

-Gracias por invitarnos- respondió Amy sonriéndome, lo que provoco que Quinn apretara mi mano.

-Bueno, se quedan en su casa- dijo Quinn de manera brusca.

-Yo les doy un tour- se ofreció Santana.

-Bien, Beth porque no les muestras tu recamara- le dije tratando de ayudar un poco.

-Vamos- dijo Beth entendiendo la indirecta.

-Ve tu, yo me quedo- Amy fue la primera en protestar.

-Vamos las 3- ordeno Beth y la siguieron sin chistar.

Todas sonreímos al ver la situación que acababa de pasar, y seguimos con la mirada a las niñas quienes se perdieron tras la puerta que daba directo a la casa.

-Bueno señoritas vallamos a dar el recorrido del que les hable- dijo Santana haciendo que pasarán uno de sus brazos por los suyos.  
-Con cuidado- le dije cuando comenzaron a caminar.

Las 3 voltearon hacía a mí y me sonrieron ampliamente.

-¿Con ella estuvieron el día de la pista de patinaje?- me pregunto Quinn con una ceja levantada.

-Sí- le respondí con un poco de temor.

-Es muy bonita- me aseguro con la misma posición.  
-No tanto, ya te dije hoy que te amo- le cambie el tema drásticamente.

-Sí, pero puedes repetirlo siempre- me dijo subiendo el hilo de mi conversación.

-Bueno entonces señora Fabray- me acerque y la abrace por la cintura pegándola a mi -estoy completa e irremediablemente enamorada de usted- le dije y termine por besarla intensamente.

-Señora Berry- corrigió sonriendo sobre mis labios.

-No eres mía Quinn- le dije recordando que Amy la había llamada "la Quinn de Rachel".

-Siento decirte que esa notificación llego muy tarde, me hice tuya desde aquel día que me aceptaste en la casa de tu padre- me dijo volviendo a besarme.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, lo que sí sabía era que yo también era de ella, y tal vez sin darme cuenta lo fui antes de que ella fuera mía.

-¿Han visto a Santana?- nos interrumpió sin importarle Britt.

-Se fue a mostrarles la casa a Chris y Amy- le dije como si nada mientras pegaba mi frente con la de Quinn.

-¿Quién es Amy?- pregunto seria.

-Es una amiga de Rachel- le respondió Quinn con una mueca graciosa.

-¿Es bonita?- pregunto preocupada.

-Bastante, pero su belleza no es nada comparada con la tuya- le dije para tranquilizarla, pero justo cuando termine de hablar sentí un golpe en mi hombro -y por supuesto con la de Quinn- recompuse mi afirmación.

-Esta mañana le ha llamado una mujer con la que tuvo algo para invitarla a salir- nos contó de manera triste.

-¿Que le dijo?- pregunto Quinn intrigada.

-Que no obviamente, pero me sigo preguntando qué pasará cuando se aburra de estar sólo conmigo- dijo agachando la mirada

-Eso no pasará, Santana si es un poco ojo alegre, pero no te lastimaría nunca más- le dije convencida.

-Lo sé, pero supongo que es normal sentir un poquito de inseguridad- me dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Supongo que sí, sino puedes preguntarle a Quinn- le dije ganándome otro golpe.

-Yo no soy insegura, soy realista- le aclaro riéndose de mí.

-Entonces somos realistas- dijo Britt, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo.

Me les quede viendo y sonreí por la sensación de felicidad que me daba estar así con Quinn, pero, ¿por qué no ser igual de feliz siempre?, la respuesta la encontré a pocos metros de mi donde se encontraban mi padre y su pareja.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- llegue a la mesa de mi familia disimuladamente.

-Sí, todo perfecto- respondió Jesse sonriéndome con su hija en brazos.

-¿Como van las cosas con la niña?- le pregunte a Mandy.

-Ya sabes, sin dormir, con llantos en todos momentos, pero perfecto ella es perfecta- me dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Me parece perfecto- le dije también sonriendo.

-Y tu ¿cuando piensas hacer crecer la familia?- pregunto mi abuelo.

-Bueno con Beth por ahora está bien- le asegure tomado asiento.

-Un hijo que sea tuyo- me aclaro.

-Beth es mía- le dije de manera firme.

-La casa es hermosa- me dijo Leroy cambiando el tema.

-Gracias, Quinn la eligió- le dije poniendo mi atención en él.

-Esa mujer te llevará a la perdición- me dijo nuevamente mi abuelo.

-Creo que es suficiente padre- me defendió mi papá.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dije.

-¿Que te ha dicho?- pregunto refiriéndose a Shelby.

-No deje que hablara- le explique.

-Deberías escucharla- me dijo tratando de tomar mis manos.

-Pasaste por la oficina cuando quieras, podemos hablar- le dije mientras me levantaba.

No espere respuesta alguna y camine hacía donde se encontraban algunos compañeros de trabajo, entre los que se encontraban Marley y Ryder quienes habían reforzado su relación de manera satisfactoria.

-Buenas tardes- salude cuando llegue hasta ellos.

-Hola licenciada- respondieron todos, pero Marley se acercó y me dio 2 besos en la mejilla.

-Espero no le moleste que haya traído a mi sobrino- me dijo Artie mientras me señalaba al niño que había compartido con nosotros la navidad.

-No hay problema, después de todo es una fiesta infantil, aparte parecen ser amigos- dije señalando a Beth que llegaba a saludar a los niños.

-Es una pequeña muy educada- apunto Sugar.

-Lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos- le dije sin poder evitar la sonrisa en mi boca.

-Se parece mucho a su mujer- me dijo Mike.

-Pero sólo físicamente- acoto Tina quien llego sorpresivamente del brazo de mercedes.

Todos nos abrazamos y saludamos efusivamente, y es que no sabíamos que asistieron, al menos yo no, porque por lo que vi la relación que había empezado entre Mike y Tina la noche que salimos había pasado a ser algo más serio, ya que en cuanto se vieron se plantaron un beso casi como el que Santana le había dado a Britt.

-Es un gusto que hayan podido venir- les dije después del alboroto.

-Si bueno, no podíamos perdernos el cumpleaños de la pequeña Beth- me respondió Mercedes sonriendo.

-Me parece perfecto- le dije llamando a un mesero para que atendiera a las chicas.

-¿Y quiénes son esos lindos chicos?- pregunto Sugar señalando con la cabeza un par de chicos que platican con Britt y Quinn.

-Son Sam y Blaine- dijo Mercedes tomando un sorbo de su copa.

Me fijé bien en la interacción que tenían con Britt y Quinn y no me agradado mucho el hecho de que el chico moreno tocará el brazo de Quinn en repetidas intensiones.

-¿Porque "trouty mouth" no deja de sonreírle a Britt?- llegó Santana del brazo de las chicas.

-Supongo que no sabe que es tuya- le dijo Mercedes sonriéndole mientras la abrazaba.

-Mercedes- grito Santana al verla.

Se abrazaron ruidosamente y nos hicieron sonreír a todos.

-Tienes una bonita casa- me comento Chris acercándose a mí.

-Quinn la escogió- le explique viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Como van las cosas de la boda?- pregunto tomando de su copa.

-¿Te vas a casar?- me pregunto Amy llegando junto a nosotras.

-Cuando nos conocimos deje claro que era mi prometida- le dije mientras le quitaba la copa que tenía en las manos.

-Hey, eso es mío- repecho por la copa.

-Eres una bebé- le dije sonriendo.

Al parecer los pocos minutos que posaron juntas Amy y Chris les había ayudado ya que Chris comenzó reírse de mi comentario y Amy fingió indignación.

-¿Interrumpimos?- pregunto Quinn que llegaba hasta nosotros con Britt.

-No, para nada- le dije pasando mi brazo por su cintura.

-Mira, te presento a Blaine y a Sam- me dijo sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto, Rachel-.

-Berry- me interrumpió el chico moreno tomando mi mano.

-¿Nos conocernos?- le pregunte extrañada.

-Tu ibas en el último año de high school, y yo en primero, tú eras popular y yo solo sólo un nuevo- me dijo sonriendo.

-Lo siento, sinceramente no me acuerdo- le dije un poco apenada.

-No pasa nada, no tienes porque recordarme- me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-A mí también me da gusto conocerte- se acercó el choco rubio.

-Igualmente- le dije estrechando su mano.

-Es extraño estar entre tanta hermosa mujer- alago Sam.

-Perdón- me disculpe por mi falta de educación al no presentarle a las chicas -ella es Chris y Amy- dije señalándolas respectivamente.

Todos se saludaron amablemente mientras Quinn besaba mi mejilla sonrojada por mi anterior error.

-¿Porque aquí todos se besan?- pregunto Santana llegando hasta nosotros.

-Nos estamos conociendo, y no te preocupes, también te podemos besar a ti- le dijo Amy bromeando con Santana, quien sólo sonrió e incluso se sonrojo.

-A Santana nadie la besa más que yo- se acercó Britt molesta.

-Pero bueno es Santana López, no pretenderás que cerremos los ojos para no verla- respondió Amy con su característica sonrisa.

-De ver, a besar hay una gran diferencia- volvió a decir Britt igual de molesta.

-Está bien, de todas formas aquí hay muchas personas a quien besar- dijo de forma coqueta mirándome directamente a mí.

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto Quinn poniéndose delante de mí.

-No, voy a ver a las niñas- respondió Amy sonriendo y se fue.

-Esa niña está loca- sentenció Britt.

-Bastante- reafirmo Quinn.

-Sí, pero es genial- reviro Santana.

-Muy genial- dije sonriendo en acuerdo con lo dicho por Santana.

-Bien Rachel, bien- me dijo Quinn mientras tomaba del brazo a Blaine.

-Se enojo- se burlo Santana.

-Sam, te invito un trago- dijo Britt sonriéndole de manera tierna y se fue de su brazo.

-También se enojo- le dije viendo como Santana casi le salta encima.

-Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre- dijo Chris riéndose de nosotras.

Todos los presentes que estaban cerca de nosotros también se rieron y no nos quedo de otra más que reírnos también.

Seguimos hablando un poco más y de pronto vi a Beth jugar de lo más contenta con Sandy y Robín, las cuales parecían esforzarse por llevarse bien.

Deje la escena que estaba viendo y busque a Quinn con la mirada y la encontré platicando con Mandy y cargando a su pequeña.

-Es hermosa cierto- me dijo una chica de piel blanca, ojos oscuros y con un excelente cuerpo.

-¿Quinn?- pregunte un poco extrañada.

-Claro, aunque es una pena que este casada- me dijo con un gesto de desagrado.

-Claro, es una pena- le dije siguiendo su plática.

-¿La conoces?- me pregunto ya poniendo toda su atención en mi.

-¿A su mujer?- pregunte no muy segura.

-Si claro- me confirmo sonriendo.

-Se podría decir- le dije respondiendo la sonrisa.

-Se la voy a quitar- me dijo convencida.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

La vi quedarse pensando y yo solo sonreí, de verdad se estaba esforzando por pensar, yo pie haberme molestado y ponerme en plan es mía, pero no lo iba a hacer, confiaba plenamente en Quinn y no lo echaría a perder.

-La voy a besar- dijo convencida.

-¿No te importa su mujer?- le pregunte.

-Bueno, no la vi aquí, así que supongo que no le importa- me dijo buscando por todos lados.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es cualquiera que esté aquí?- le dije.

-Si yo fuera su mujer no dejaría de besarla ni un momento- me dijo de forma firme.

-Ósea que para que sepas que alguna es su esposa tendrías que verlas besándose- le dije entendiendo lo que decía.

-Exactamente- me dijo sonriendo.

-Discúlpame- le dije retirándome del lugar.

Camine segura hacía Quinn con una sonrisa en mi cara y ella pareció percatarse de que caminaba hacía rolda porque también me sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto antes de que llegará hasta ella.

No le respondí nada y solo la tome de la nuca y la bese, no fue un beso desesperado ni pretencioso, era más bien uno tierno y lleno de sentimientos, sin prisas y de esos con los que sientes que se te abre el alma.

-Te amo- le dije cuando nos separamos.

-Yo más- me dijo volviendo a besarme.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos abrazadas, ella a mis espaldas y con su mentón recargado en mi hombro.

-Entonces tu eres la esposa- llego la chica a la que gustaba Quinn.

-Mucho gusto- le dije extendiendo mi mano y sonriendo.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho- me dijo tomando mi mano.

-Sí, pero si te lo hubiera dicho no me hubiera enterado de que Quinn te gusta tanto que serias capaz de besarla aquí enfrente de nuestras familias y nuestra hija- le dije un poquito más seria.

-¿Tu ibas a hacer eso?- le pregunto Quinn.

-Sinceramente si- le respondió la chica sonriéndole.

-¿Y tú la ibas a dejar?- me pregunto a mí de forma incrédula.

-Hola Quinn- escuchamos una voz gruesa.

-Papá- dijo Quinn separándose de mí.

-Rachel- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Russel- repetí la acción.

-¿Donde está la cumpleañera?- pregunto tranquilo.

-Por allá jugando, voy por ella- se ofreció Quinn caminando hacía los juegos.

-Vamos por algo de tomar- le ofrecía mientras me desprecia de la chica.

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?- pregunto mientras llegábamos a la mesa de las bebidas.

-Perfectas- le respondí sonriendo.

-¿La quieres?- me pregunto serio.

-Mucho, sinceramente no creo querer a nadie cómo a ella- le dije sinceramente.

-Eso está bien, solo no dejes que se salga del redil- me dijo mientras caminábamos hacía la mesa.

-Lo que digas- le dije cerrando el tema.

Nos quedamos en la mesa platicando un poco y llego Beth de la mano de Quinn.

Russel le entrego su regalo y se fue con ella a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, lo que nos pareció raro a Quinn y a mí, pero no le dimos más importancia, supusimos que solo quería pasar tiempo con ella.

-Espero no haber llegado muy tarde- escuchamos detrás de nosotras.

-Lexy- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa que me desconcertó –pensé que no vendrías- le dijo dándole un par de besos en las mejillas.

-Como crees que me iba a perder el cumpleaños de mi princesa- le dijo prácticamente olvidándose de mí.

-Ven, vallamos a verla- y como lo dije anteriormente pasaron de mí completamente.

Me quede parada ahí mismo donde me habían dejado y seguí con la mirada sus pasos, caminaban con sus brazos entrelazados y tenían tanta complicidad que nadie hubiera creído que unos meses antes se odiaban a muerte.

-Eso es extraño- me dijo Santana llegando junto a mí, refiriéndose a Quinn y Lexy.

-Lo sé, y lo peor es que fue como si yo no estuviera aquí- le dije tal vez dramatizando un poco.

-Sera que te está engañando- me dijo seria.

-Cállate- le di un golpe en el hombro jugando.

-Es una opción, aunque yo te engañaría con ella- me dijo señalando a la chica que había osado a decirme que me quitaría a Quinn.

-Sabes que me dijo que me iba a quitar a Quinn- le conté la anécdota.-¿Por qué?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No sabía que era mi esposa y me lo dijo como si fuera un desconocida- le platique lo que sucedió y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar su cara.

-Pobre, que pena, aunque siendo modelo tiene derecho a lo que sea- me dijo como si nada.

-¿Modelo dices?- le pregunte ya sin la sonrisa.

-Sí, claro, acaso no sabías que es una de las modelos con las que trabaja Quinn, y por lo visto se llevan bien- me dijo tomando 2 copas de la charola que llevaba un mesero.

-No me dijo quién era- le dije de forma seria,

-Bueno pues ahora ya sabes que una súper modelos, quiere a tu esposa en su cama- me dijo en burla.

-Solo si yo lo permito- le dije molesta y camine hacia donde se encontraba Quinn.

Camine con paso firme hacia donde se encontraba Quinn platicando con Lexy y unas cuantas madres de los amigo de Beth, lo que pareció realmente extraño, Quinn simplemente no era de las que compartían los mismos valores.

"_Lo que me faltaba", _pensé cuando vi entrar a Finn por la puerta principal con una caja de regalo y su estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Podemos hablar?- me dijo cuando estuvo enfrente de mí.

-No hay nada que quiera oír de ti, y no tengo nada que decirte- le dije con la intensión de retirarme.

-Por favor- me tomo del brazo y vi a todos los presentes poner su atención en nuestra pequeña charla.-Pregúntale a la nana por mi despacho y espérame ahí- le ordene.

Me soltó y camino hacia la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraba la nana dando las ordenes necesarias para que comenzara a servir la comida.

-¿Quieres que le pida que se valla?- llego hasta mí Quinn.

-No, lo que quiero es que dejes de coquetear con la gente- soné más dura de lo que pretendía.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto extrañada.

-No sé qué diablos tienes con el tipo ese que dice conocerme de antes, pero no me gusta nada como te mira, y tampoco sé porque invitaste a una modelo que por cierto se muere por ti y mucho menos entiendo que relación tienes con Lexy, pero si no quieres que esta fiesta y todo termine mal, haz el favor de dejar de sonreírles como me sonríes a mí- le termine de decir apretando los dientes para no gritar.

-¿Me estas controlando?- me pregunto incrédula.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que no me vuelvas loca por favor- le dije más tranquila.

-¿Yo te estoy volviendo loca a ti?- sonrió irónicamente –eres tu quien piensa que la niña esa es genial, aparte de no decir nada cuando insinuó que podía besarte, es más te perdiste media hora con Santana y no dije nada- me dijo gritando.

La tome del brazo y la lleve a una parte del jardín que se encontraba mojada por lo que no la utilizamos y nadie nos oiría discutir.

-¿Estas borracha?- era la única opción que había para que pensara que Santana y yo tuviéramos algo.

-Claro que no- respondió confundida.

-Es que no encuentro otra razón para que piense que Santana y yo nos perderíamos por ahí en mi casa para tocarnos- le dije ya levantando la voz.

Bufo de manera sonora y comenzó a caminar por el jardín como león enjaulado de un lado para otro, sabía que estaba pensando, pero no sabía si pensaba seguir peleando conmigo o una solución.

-Ya sé que no pasó nada, pero es que de verdad me vuelves loca- me dijo más tranquila.

-Y tú crees que es muy agradable para mí ver como todo el mundo te coquetea y tú no dices nada- yo no pensaba ceder.

-Nadie me coquetea- me dijo con una sonrisa que no entendí.

-¿Y el tipo ese, el tal Blaine?- le dije molesta.

-Es amigo de las chicas y habíamos salido algunas veces, en plan de amigo- me aclaro al ver mi cara.

-Pues será tú- le dije abriendo mis manos.

-Es gay- me dijo para convencerme.

-Igual que la modelito que te trajiste- le dije pasando a otra persona.

-A no, primero me explica tú te pasa entre tú y esa niña Amy- me dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura y frunciendo los labios.

-Es mi amiga- le dije confundida por las explicaciones que pedía.

-Una amiga que quiere besarte- me aseguro sin quitar su posición.-No quiere besar a nadie, en primera porque no hay nada que le guste más que un buen hombre y segunda porque respeta nuestra relación- le explique rápidamente.

-Yo que seguridad tengo de que la respeta- me dijo volviendo a levantar la voz.

-Recuerdas que te dije que había seguido un consejo con respecto a lo que paso en la casa de Lexy, bien pues ella me lo dio- le dije un poco desesperada.

La vi quedarse callada y quitar completamente la pose que había adoptado.

-Yo no la invite, invite a mí jefe y ella estaba presente, así que tuve la cortesía de extenderle la invitación, después de todo es lo que siempre me dices, hay que ser cortez- me explicó ya mucho más tranquila.

-Le gustas- le afirme sin levantar la voz.

-Lo sé, pero a mí me gusta otra- me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Y Lexy- le dije haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Enserio?- me pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Pasaron de mí- le explique con total razón.

-No quise darle oportunidad de que te pidiera a tu que la acompañaras y tuvieras que estar pegada a ella toda la fiesta- termino de contarme sus razones mientras me abrazaba.

-Bueno, si lo dices así- pase mis manos por sus hombros.

-Entonces podemos bautizar este cómo el primer ataque de celos repentinos- me dijo sonriendo.

-No, y no tientes a tu suerte, que estoy a punto de ir a hablar con Finn y no necesito más cosas en mí cabeza- sentí como me apretó más a su cuerpo y beso mí cabeza.

-Vamos- me dijo tomándome de la mano.

-Voy sola- le dije deteniéndola y la bese para hacerle sabes que las cosas irían bien.

-Te estaré esperando, pero si te tardas no respondo si me encuentras platicando con cierta modelo o de la mano de un gay- me lo dijo obviamente jugando.

-No hay problema, que si te encuentras ocupada abra una adolescente de esas que tienen las hormonas disparadas dispuesta a entretenerme- le revires broma.

-Muy graciosa- me dijo soltándome bruscamente.

-Vamos, pero si fuste tú la que dijo que estaría con una modelo- le dije corriendo tras ella mientras regresaba a la fiesta.

-Que te quede claro una cosita Rachel Berry-Fabray, tu eres mía- me dijo justo antes de besarme bruscamente.

-Soy tuya- reafirme justo cuando nos separamos.


	35. Chapter 29

Camine al interior de la casa y solo pensaba en que lo último que necesitaba eran más problemas en la fiesta de Beth.

-Señora Finn la espera en el despacho- me aviso la nana en cuanto me vio.

-Gracias, y una cosa más cada que venga no lo dejen pasar solo avísenme- le pedí un poco frustrada.

-Si señora- me dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

-Nana- la llame y detuve su paso.

-Dígame- me dijo volteándose hacia a mí.

-¿Crees que Quinn es feliz?- le pregunte con un poco de temor.

-No tenga miedo, nunca vi a Quinn enamorada hasta el día que se aparecieron por mi casa- me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No es miedo, solo me pregunto si no sería más feliz con él- le dije señalando la puerta del despacho donde se encontraba Finn.

-Quinn ha estado enamorada de usted desde que la vio bajarse de su convertible vino el día en que la conoció- me dijo volviendo a hacer referencia de la vez que no recordaba.

-La haré feliz- le dije, aunque no sé si para convencerla a ella o a mí.

-Sé que lo hará- me dijo y comenzó a caminar a la cocina nuevamente.

Respire profundo y justo cuando abrí la puerta solté el aire.

-Que sea rápido- le dije al cerrar la puerta.

-Parecen felices- me dijo mostrándome la foto que Quinn le había regalado a mí padre.

-Somos felices- le asegure quitándole la foto.

-¿Tienes miedo de que algún día se dé cuenta de que soy su mejor opción?- me pregunto de manera superior.

-Cuando Quinn estaba contigo, no dejo en mí, así que no tengo miedo de nada- le respondí con la intensión de que mis palabras lo lastimaran.

-Estuvo en mi cama- me dijo tratando de lastimarme también.

-Y después regreso conmigo- le dije sonriendo.

-Si vuelve a llorar por ti te voy a hacer daño- me amenazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte ya fastidiada de lidiar con él.

-Me voy a ir y quise que sepas que le pediré a Quinn que venga conmigo- me dijo de forma seria.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que hables con ella?- le dije levantándome de manera intimidatoria.

-No te voy a pedir permiso- se levantó también.

-Haz lo que quieras- le dije mientras salía de ahí.

Confiaba plenamente en Quinn, pero me era imposible no pensar que tal vez ella podría dudar de la estabilidad de la relación, el pesimismo me llegó de lleno en ese momento.

-¿Qué tal fueron las cosas?- me pregunto Quinn apenas llegue al jardín.

-Normal, supongo- le respondí sin mucho ánimo.

-No le hagas caso, cualquier cosa que haya dicho no vale la pena- trato de reconfortante.

-No pasa nada... ¿porque Beth está en la piscina?- le pregunte mientras veía a Beth nadando con todos sus amigos.

-Dijo que tenía ganas de nadar y se metió- me explico como si nada.

-¿No te pidió permiso?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya quisiera yo que me pidiera permiso para algo- me dijo algo decepcionada.

-Es su cumpleaños- fue la única escusa que encontré.

-Seguro- me dijo con un tono de fastidio.

-Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?- escuche a Finn.

-No Finn, y si fuiste invitado solo fue porque eres el tío de Beth así que solo salúdala y listo- le dijo Quinn de manera un tanto grosera.

-Quinn por favor, necesito hablar contigo- le volvió a insistir.

-No Finn entiende- le respondió rápidamente Quinn.

-Pero Quinn- le imploraba.

-Mira Finn- respiro profundo y pensaba continuar pero se lo impedí.

-Habla con él- le dije de manera fría.

-¿Me lo pides o me mandas?- me dijo molesta.

-Te lo suplico- le dije con un tono bajo.

-Pasemos al despacho- le dijo cediendo a mi petición.

-No, aquí- soné más dura que en la ocasión anterior.

-Vamos a sentarnos- dijo Quinn señalando la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de nosotros.

Él mi respondió, solo se limitó a seguirla y yo no perdí detalle de como se le iban los ojos en él cuerpo de Quinn.

Decidí dejarlos y camine hacia la piscina donde ya se encontraban todos los niños y Santana, quien los estaba cuidando mientras que Britt solo estaba sentada en la orilla con los pies dentro del agua.

-¿Te vas a meter?- me pregunto Britt apenas llegue con ellas.

-Supongo que sí, ¿y tú?- pregunte poniéndome en cuclillas frente a ella.

-Ya estoy dentro- me dijo sonriendo.

-De cuerpo completo- le respondí la sonrisa.

-Estoy esperando a que Santana termine de enseñarles a nadar- me dijo señalando con la cabeza a Santana quien movía sus brazos enseñándoles como nadar a algunos niños.

-¿Quieres me meta contigo?- le pregunte sabiendo que aunque supiera nadar no confiaba mucho en el agua.

-Si claro, pero cámbiate, aquí te espero- me dijo echándome un poco de agua.

Le sonreí de igual manera y camine hacia el cambiador que estaba ubicado a un costado de la piscina, pero antes de entrar voltee hacia donde había dejado a Quinn con Finn, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente al hacer contacto visual con ellos, ella estaba recargada en la silla, mientras él estaba inclinado hacia ella y acariciaba constantemente su brazo, me detuve al momento en cuanto lo vi poner sus manos sobre sus mejillas y acercar su boca a la de Quinn.

Sentí en mi pecho una opresión tan grande que se me paso a la boca del estómago, pero se me paso inmediatamente al ver a Quinn aventar su cuerpo hacia atrás y levantarse con ímpetu.

Sentí un vuelco en el pecho y camine directo hacia Finn con toda la intensión de romperle más que la cara, era increíble lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser, le había dejado claro en más de una ocasión que Quinn era mía y no entendía por la buenas tendría que entender por las malas.

-Tranquila- se interpuso Quinn en mi camino.

-Viste lo que hizo- le dije con los dientes apretados para no gritar.

-No hizo nada, yo me quite- me explicó poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Trato, y con solo tratar es suficiente para mí- puse mis manos alrededor de sus muñecas y la separe de mí.

-Le he pedido que se valla- me dijo tratando de calmarme.

-Muy poca vergüenza tendría que tener para quebrarse después de lo que hiso- le dije tratando de quitarla del camino.

-Rachel, ya déjalo, se va a ir- me dijo tomándome de la cara apara que la viera.

-¿Que te dijo?- le pregunte tratando de controlarme.

-Que se iba y quería que me fuera con él- me explicó tranquilamente.

-Idiota- susurré viendo como dejaba el regalo que llevaba en la mesa destinada para eso.

-Sabes que estuve a punto de decirle que si- me dijo tomándome del brazo y haciéndome caminar en dirección contraria a Finn.

-No es gracioso Quinn- le advertí zafándome de su agarre.

-Si lo es, aparte me encanta cuando estas celosa- me dijo volviendo a tomar mi brazo.

-No es gracioso Quinn- repetí por segunda vez.

-Si es gracioso, de verdad piensas que lo voy a preferir a él por encima de ti- me dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

-Claro que no, nadie lo preferiría por encima de mí- le respondí sonriendo superiormente.

-Te amo, mucho- se acercó y me dio un corto beso -y él no tiene tanto dinero como tú- me dijo en broma.

-Ya sabía yo que solo estabas conmigo por él interés- le dije fingiendo molestia.

-Te volverías loca sin mí- me dijo abrazándome fuerte.

-Sí, pero también me estoy volviendo loca contigo a mi lado- me abrace a ella más fuerte.

-Hay niños presentes- escuchamos a Santana gritar y sentimos unas gotas de agua.

-Creo que esta celosa- me dijo Quinn al oído.

-También lo creo- le respondí sonriendo.

Nos separamos y nos tomamos de la mano viendo como todos se divertían en la piscina.

-Buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza- nos saludó un chico bastante afeminado.

-Kurt, que gusto que hayas venido- lo saludo Quinn con un abrazo.

-No me lo iba a perder, aparte tengo que cuidar las manos de Jaqueline- le dijo señalando con la cabeza a la modelo.

-Permíteme presentarte a mi esposa- le dijo sin tocar el tema de Jaqueline.

-Mucho gusto Rachel Berry- me presente con una sonrisa.

-Valla, siempre que pensaba en ti tenía una imagen muy diferente- me dijo respondiéndome a la sonrisa.

-¿Y qué imagen tenías?- le pregunte de manera curiosa.

-La de una mujer de esas de alta sociedad sin expresión alguna y falta de sentimientos- me explicó como si nada.

-Bueno, pues si te soy sincera acabas de describirme antes de aceptar a Quinn en mi vida- le dije entrelazando mi mano con la de Quinn.

-Santana menciono algo así- me dijo sonriendo.

-Nunca dijiste nada de que conocieras a Santana- le dijo Quinn a Kurt y por su cara supe que las cosas no terminarían ahí.

-Nos presentó una vieja amante de ella- dijo Kurt saliendo del lío.

-¿Cómo supiste de mi pequeño estudio?- pregunto Quinn con rapidez.

Kurt abrió la boca para responder, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido, y me miro como pidiendo mí ayuda, pero increíblemente mi cabeza estaba en blanco total.

Como se supone que le explicaría a la persona más testaruda en el mundo que prácticamente le busque trabajo y eso no era lo peor, como le explicaría que no lo hice porque dudara de su capacidad de encontrar algo por ella sola, sino porque de algo debía servir que conociera tanta gente.

-Yo lo llame, bueno, llame a Santana y ella te recomendó, luego yo lo reafirme- le dije optando por no ocultarle nada.

-Me contrataron porque me recomendaste- me pregunto un tanto indignada.

-No, yo le llame y casualmente él me dijo que estaba necesitando a un nuevo fotógrafo, así que mencione que eras realmente buena- le platique como habían pasado las cosas exactamente.

-Yo pude haber buscado mi propio trabajo- me dijo molesta.

-Quinn hablemos de esto más tarde- prácticamente le exigí.

-Cómo tú digas, de todas formas siempre es así- me dijo dejándome sola con su jefe.

-Lo siento, no sabía que era un secreto- me dijo Kurt con pena.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo- le reste importancia al recién sucedido.

-Kurt- llego Jaqueline hasta nosotros.

-Yo me retiro- les dije alejándome de ellos.

Subí a mi recamara a cambiarme y sinceramente esperaba que Quinn me siguiera para poder aclararle que todo lo que había hecho lo hice sin ninguna intención de hacerla sentir mal, pero no lo hizo, y me toco cambiarme rápidamente, no quería darle ninguna oportunidad a Jaqueline de que se le acercara.

-Pensé que me habías olvidado- me dijo Britt cuando llegué hasta ella.

-Nunca, es solo que Quinn me entretuvo un poco- le explique mientras me dejaba caer dentro del agua.

-¿Problemas?- me pregunto apenas saque mi cabeza del agua.

-Ya sabes, siempre hago cosas sin pensar- le dije sin entrar en detalles.

-Eso no es cierto- me dijo estirando sus manos para que también se metiera a la piscina.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que Quinn y yo no pensamos igual y la cosas que a mí me parecen insignificantes a ella le parecen imperativas- le dije mientras ella se abrazaba a mí.

-Las cosas siempre te fueron fáciles, ya iba siendo hora de que eso cambiará- me dijo bromeando.

-Ya lo arreglare- le dije caminando con ella hacia donde estaban Santana y Beth.

Llegamos con ellos y nos quedamos jugando con ellos en la parte baja de la piscina, mientras que Quinn se paseaba por los jardines del brazo de Blaine y Jaqueline.

-¿Porque tu mujer no deja de pavonearse con la bella modelo?- me pregunto Santana dejando a los niños con Britt.

-¿Recuerdas un convertible color vino?- le respondí con otra pregunta.

-¿El que te dieron en la universidad?- me pregunto un poco perdida.

-Creo que sí, ¿recuerdas en que estaba en esos momentos?- volví a preguntarle.

-No fue cuando tu abuelo te pidió que arreglaras el caso de la empresa es con trabajadores de color- me dijo insegura.

Los trabajadores de color, esa frase me abrió los ojos y la mente a los recuerdos de aquellos años, Quinn y yo si nos conocíamos de antes.

-Gracias San- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla para después salir de la piscina.

Tome mi toalla y me seque solo por encima, mientras lo hacía busque con la mirada a Quinn, y la encontré saliendo del vestidor con un traje de baño amarillo que hacía que el color de su piel resaltara, visión que podía ponerme en stand by, pero eso fue posible al ver que detrás de ella, con una enorme sonrisa salía Jaqueline.

-Vamos Quinn necesito hablar contigo- llegue hasta ellas y la tome por el brazo.

-Ahora estoy ocupada- me dijo y trato de soltarse de mi mano.

-No lo creo- apreté ligeramente más su brazo.

-Te dije que no- me grito perdiendo la paciencia.

-No hagas un escándalo- le pedí al ver que su grito llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Voy a nadar- me dijo ignorando mi comentario anterior.

-Hablemos por favor- le volví a insistir tomándola nuevamente del brazo.

-No has escuchado que no quiere hablar contigo- se metió Jaqueline por primera vez en la discusión.

-No te metas- le pedí con el tonó más frio que tenía.

-Me meto porque Quinn es mi amiga- me dijo caminando un paso hacia mí de manera intimidatoria, y es que he de decir que como buena modelo era más alta que yo.

-Ya, pero da la casualidad de que es mi mujer, y necesito hablar con ella- le dije dando un paso hacia ella de la misma forma que en ella lo había hecho anteriormente.

En los ojos de Jaqueline vi la determinación de seguir discutiendo conmigo, pero Quinn fue mucho más rápida y de pronto ya me vi caminando de su mano hacia el interior de la casa.

-Vallamos al despacho- le pedí justo cuando ya estamos dentro.

-No- fue lo único que recibí de respuesta antes de subir a nuestra recamara.

-Bajemos al despacho, por favor- le pedí en cuanto escuche la puerta cerrarse.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo no soy una persona de esas que veneran todo lo que haces?- me pregunto rápidamente.

-Yo no pienso eso Quinn- le dije de forma tranquila.

-Entonces ¿porque me tratas igual que a todas esas personas?- volvió a preguntarme.

-Lo hago inconscientemente- le dije lo que yo pensaba.

-Es que tú siempre haces las cosas inconscientemente, y no se diga si las cosas se tratan de Beth, lo cual es extraño porque tú eres la razonable de las 2- me reprocho volviendo a gritar.

-Beth es un tema aparte- le dije tratando de concentrarme en lo primordial.

-No, Beth tiene mucho que ver en esto- me aclaro con una mirada que a cualquiera hubiera asustado.

-Quinn, siento mucho lo que paso con Kurt, pero si yo te lo hubiera propuesto jamás me hubieras hecho caso, eres bastante orgullosa como para dejar que alguien más te ayude- le dije explicando mis motivos para actuar como lo hice y sin tocar el tema de Beth.

-No es orgullo, es que no te das cuenta de que no me interesa ser como todas las mujeres que están ahí abajo- me dijo señalando por el balcón al grupo de madres de familia invitadas a la fiesta.

-¿Qué es lo que hay de malo en ellas?- le pregunte sin levantar la voz.

-Todo, tu tal vez no lo entiendes porque eres igual a ellas, pero yo no me siento a gusto esperando a mi mujer para cenar, ni tampoco pidiéndole dinero para que me compre trivialidades como lo hacen ellas, no estoy contenta con la manera en que se refieren a la servidumbre, porque no necesito una, ahora ya las mujeres trabajan y puede tener una casa, cocinar, hacer la tarea con sus hijos, y todo eso solas, pero ellas parecen creerse princesas, de esas que pasaban toda su vida esperando a un príncipe para que su vida comenzara, y terminara con él, y entonces qué pasa con las que no queremos eso, las que no esperamos a nadie para salir adelante, ¿estamos mal?- me pregunto más alterada que al principio.

-Nunca ha sido mi intensión que te sientas de esa manera, de hecho solo he buscado que crezcas como persona, créeme cuando te digo que a mí no me interesa lo que digan esas mujeres o nadie, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, por eso hice lo posible para que terminaras tu carrera, y por eso también te ayude con Kurt, para cumplieras tus sueños- le explique levantando un poquito la voz, después de todo estaba llamándole tontas e ilusas a todas las mujeres que de algún modo eran iguales a mí.

-Pude haber conseguido ese trabajo por mí misma- me volvió a pelear.

-No lo dudo, pero tienes que entender que en este mundo primero se fijan en tu apellido antes de en tu capacidad- mi paciencia como siempre que discutía con ella, brillaba por su ausencia.

-Entonces no quiero trabajar con gente que se deja llevar por lo que mi apellido dice antes de siquiera conocerme- me dijo decidida.

-Estas exagerando- me apresure a decir.

-No, no estoy exagerando, esa gente no vale la pena, ninguno de los que están ahí abajo vale la pena, y ¿sabes por qué?, porque todos, sin excepción alguna tiene ese mismo pensamiento, ese que les dice que las personas valen por lo que llevan puesto, por su apellido, por su dinero y por su color de piel, y tu estas criando a una persona igual a ellos- termino por gritar más de lo que había hecho en toda la discusión.

Lo que me acababa de decir Quinn no era una nueva noticia para mí, después de todo me conocía y conocía mis alcances, era una persona inteligente y estudiada lo que significaba que sabía perfectamente que hubo un moviendo social en contra del racismo, y que las clases sociales siempre habían marcado claras diferencias, así como sabía que el mundo estaba lleno de grupos elitistas que aún seguían peleando porque las diferencias se hicieran presentes argumentando que todos somos diferentes, pero también sabía por qué lo hacía, de hecho estaba convencida de que hacia las cosas bien y con eso era suficiente para mí.

-La manera en que educo a Beth, es la mejor que tengo- le dije completamente molestas, no había nada que me molestara más que dudarán del trabajo que había hecho con Beth.

-La estás haciendo igual que tú, sin escrúpulos, sin sentimientos y cerrada con las demás personas porque es preferible no sentir nada a salir lastimada- me dijo con toda la intensión de lastimarme.

-¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando había que educarla?- presione sus puntos débiles también.

-Estaba luchando contra personas como tú, yo luchaba por la igualdad mientras tú y tus elegantes amigos marcaban más diferencias cada día- me volvió a gritar.

-Eso es porque existen diferencias grandes, o dime crees que ellos saben cómo comer con todos los cubiertos- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Eso que importa- me grito agitando las manos.

-No importa para la gente diferente a nosotros, pero para nosotros si- trataba de hacerle entender mi punto.

-Beth es idéntica a ti, y lo peor es que va a crecer con tus mismos prejuicios y sé que no es culpa de ella, es culpa tuya y solo tuya- me dijo molesta.

-Soy responsable, más no culpable, no hay culpa en educar a Beth como lo he hecho, ¿crees que no conozco a la gente que me describes?, claro que la conozco, y la conozco tanto que no estoy de acuerdo en su forma de vida, entre sus estúpida luchas por la igualdad olvidan completamente todos los valores que a nosotros no nos permiten olvidar, y eso hace que valga la pena completamente la manera en que educo a Beth, tal vez sea caprichosa, malcriada y en ocasiones egoísta, pero sé que nunca dejara a su familia por nada del mundo, y sé también que creará vínculos sentimentales los suficientemente fuertes como para sentirse segura de ella misma, y le faltarán escrúpulos para tratar a las personas que solo quieran sacar provecho de ella, y tendrá muchos sentimientos para las personas que se lo merezca, así que sí, soy responsable y estoy orgullosa de eso- termine por salir de la recamara azotando la puerta fuertemente.

Esa no fue nuestra primer pelea por ese motivo, aunque si la primera desde que nos habíamos enamorado, y la más fuerte desde siempre, pero no podía dejar que se quedará con la impresión que tenía de las personas como yo, siempre hay saber todas las partes de la historia.

Camine de nuevo hasta la piscina y me metí con la esperanza de que Beth me hiciera olvidar el mal rato, cosa que siempre lograba, Santana y Britt solo se me quedaron viendo, pero me conocían tan bien que no me hablarían, al menos no mientras estuviera enojada.

La fiesta siguió como si nada, después de un rato salimos todos de la piscina y nos dispusimos a escuchar a Santana, mientras todos los demás merendábamos.

La fiesta término de la mejor manera posible, con la excepción de que Quinn no se volvió a aparecer desde el momento de la discusión, pero nadie dijo nada, después de todo, todos concordaban con la descripción de Chris, una rubia extraña, al despedirnos de Santana y Britt, Beth pidió que la llevará hasta su cama, era de suponerse que estuviera cansada, la acosté y a los pocos minutos ya estaba perdida.

Entre a la recamara y busque a Quinn con la mirada, pero lo único que encontré fue una enorme maleta sobre la cama y a simple vista pude encontrar ropa de Quinn toda hecha bolas.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- le pregunte en cuanto la vi salir del baño con todas sus cosas personales.

-Yo obstruyo el plan de vida que tienes con Beth- me dijo de manera tranquila.

-Esto es una tontería, yo obstruyo, dices, no lo haces, y en el momento en que lo hiciste ni cuenta te diste, así que ahora no tienes mi derecho a pensar que vas a irte de mi casa como si nada- le dije molesta por su actitud.

-Tranquila que no pienso dejar que tu casa se vea inmiscuida en todo esto- me dijo dolida por mi aclaración.

-Nuestra casa Quinn, y deja esta estúpida actitud- le pedí cansada de pelear.

-No entiendo porque no volviste con Lexy cuando tuviste tu oportunidad- me dijo aventando lo que traía en las manos en la maleta.

-Porque me enamore de ti- le aclare levantado la voz -crees que no sé qué mi vida sería más fácil con ella a mi lado, o que es la mujer perfecta, para mí y cualquiera, pero me enamore y mi vida sin ti no tendría ningún sentido aun estando a lado de la mujer perfecta- le confesé y vi sus ojos ponerse acuosos.

-Mi vida sin ti tampoco valdría nada, pero somos tan distintas que me está haciendo imposible vivir contigo- me confeso llorando.

-Quinn he hecho todo lo posible para que estemos bien, he puesto todo lo que tengo a tu disposición y acepto que me equivoque, pero fue sólo un error y es necesario que sepas que todo lo que hago lo hago por ti así que no puedes dejarme, ni a mí ni a Beth- le dije en un tono que hasta a mí me dio pena.

-Rachel no eres capaz ni de ponerle fecha a un matrimonio ficticio- me dijo cerrando su maleta.

-¿Tú me amas Quinn?-le pregunte jugándome mi última carta.

-Sabes que si- me respondió sin titubeo alguno.

-Entonces desharás esa maleta mientras yo aseguro la casa y cuando regrese dormiremos- le dije casi ordenándoselo.

Camine hacia la parte baja de la casa mientras contenía las lágrimas, y es que ese día había estado bastante agitado para mis emociones, y ver a Quinn con maleta en mano me había remontado a la escena donde mi madre ma avisaba que se iba porque la situación era más grande que ella, y esa había sido la última vez que la había visto u oído de ella, hasta ese día.

Llegue a la puerta y active la alarma de seguridad respirando profundo para deshacer el nudo que había en mi garganta, regrese al salón y me deje caer sobre un sillón esperando que Quinn tuviera sensatez y cuando volviera a la recamara la encontrará acostada y esperando por mí.

Mientras estaba en el sillón me di cuenta de que lo que Leroy me había dicho meses atrás era cierto, mi inestabilidad emocional al final estaba terminando por afectar a mi familia, pero la única forma de encontrar esa estabilidad era enfrentando los fantasmas de mi pasado, y eso era de único de lo que había estado huyendo toda mi vida, pero en esos momentos lo único que importaba era mi futuro y no lo perdería por mi pasado y más cuando nada tenía que ver conmigo.

Después de un buen rato de estar ahí me arme de valor y subí a mi recamara, tome el picaporte y respire profundo justo antes de entrar tal y como lo había hecho las veces anteriores en el mismo día, entre y lo primero que busque fue la maleta de Quinn sobre la cama, pero ya no estaba ahí, busque a Quinn y la encontré sentada en un silla que teníamos en una de las esquinas de la recamara con los piernas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de ellas, cosa que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera y supe que no la quería ahí de esa manera.

-Si estar aquí te provoca ese estado de indefensión prefiero que te retires- le dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-No es indefensión lo que siento, es frustración porque no soy capaz de decirte que no a nada, aun cuando no estoy de acuerdo con tu manera de actuar- me dijo sin quitar la vista del ventanal que daba al balcón.

-Tengo toda la intensión de darte mi vida entera, pero primero tengo que recuperarla- le dije también sin mirarla.

-Siempre soñé con tener una familia llena de amor y sin carencias de nada, contigo tengo todo eso, pero siempre me imagine con alguien igual a mí- se sinceró conmigo sin el afán de pelear.

-Supongo que la vida nos tenía preparada esta sorpresa, yo también soñé siempre con una familia con mucho amor y soñé con la pareja perfecta, obviamente que tuviera mis mismos valores y creencias- al perecer funcionábamos mejor cuando no teníamos contacto visual alguno.

-Nunca te voy a dejar, hoy simplemente tuve miedo, tus argumentos fueron tan buenos que estaba por empezar a entender a todos ustedes- me dijo mucho más relajada.

-Yo nunca te dejaré ir, y por si te interesa entiendo tu punto con respecto a Beth, y con respecto a todo, soy consciente de que le hago más daño del que quisiera, pero lo único que quiero es que se aprenda a mover en este mundo lleno de tiburones- la escuche sonreír por mi ejemplo.

No me respondió nada, pero la escuche moverse de su posición, un segundo después la sentí subirse a la cama y sentí también cuando puso su frente en mi espalda.

-Te entiendo- me dijo aún pegada a mí.

-Y yo a ti- le dije cerrando los ojos por la sensación de tranquilidad.

-Te amo- me dijo dejando un beso en mi nuca.

-Perdón por lo del trabajo-le pedí sinceramente.

-Tienes razón, tu siempre tienes razón en todo- me dijo acostándose boca arriba junto a mí.

-No siempre, pero ten por seguro que siempre haré lo mejor para ustedes- le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Yo dejaré que siempre hagas lo mejor- me dijo sonriendo y al fijarme en sus ojos me di cuenta de que los tenía más claros que de costumbre y supuse que también lloro.

-No me gusta que llores, y menos cuando yo soy la causa de tu llanto- le dije acariciando su cara.

-Soy tonta y lloro por todo- me dijo tomando mi mano entre la suya para dejar cortos besos sobre ella.

-Eres la mejor- le dije intercambiando la acción, ahora era yo quien besaba su mano.

-Pero no soy la mejor- me dijo rápidamente.

-Respecto a eso Quinn quiero que sepas que eres la mejor para mí- le dije arrepentida de lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Lo sé, sólo estaba molestándote un poco- me dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-No juegues con eso amor- le pedí correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Me gusta cuando me hablas con cariño- me dijo apoyándose en sus codos para acortar nuestra distancia.

-Me inspiras- le confesé acercándome para besarla.

Esa noche dormimos abrazadas y con la certeza de que nueva vida comenzaría para nosotras.

El domingo llego más rápido de lo que habíamos imaginado y decidimos que saldríamos a desayunar a un pequeño restaurante que habíamos descubierto unos días atrás, Beth parecía haber presenciado nuestra discusión anterior porque se comportó de una manera excelente.

Regresamos a la casa y pasamos el día en la piscina, después de todo Quinn no había podido disfrutarla, y estaba comprometida con ella y con hacerla sentir cómoda con mi mundo.

Para el lunes volvimos a nuestras actividades normales, aunque yo ser debía encontrar el momento perfecto para poner todo mi mundo en paz y así poder iniciar otro completamente diferente y tranquilo con Quinn y Beth, pero la pregunta era.

_**¿Cómo comenzar a cerrar mi pasado?**_

Y la respuesta llegó a la puerta de mi oficina a las 9:30, vestida de manera casual, aunque reconocí el saco Giorgio Armani, la blusa Prada, jeans Tommy y zapatos Manolo Blahnik, y por si la ropa no me decía nada la sonrisa era inconfundiblemente perfecta.


	36. Chapter 30

-Buenos días licenciada- me saludo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

-Buenos días chef- la salude levantándome de mi lugar y acercándome hacia ella.

-Rachel, me encanta verte- me dijo regalándome un sentido abrazo.

-Lexy, nos vimos el sábado- le dije sonriendo invitándola a sentarse en una silla frente a mi escritorio.

-No me refería a eso- me dijo sentándose en mi sillón.

-Bueno, entonces podrás explicarme a que te refieres- le dije sentándome en la silla que le había ofrecido a ella.

-Claro, mira- se puso en pose ejecutiva y prosiguió -cuando te conocí me gustaste por ese misterio que desprendías en una sola mirada, sin contar con el hecho de que siempre te mantuvieras al marguen y con la cabeza fría te hacía de un sexy irresistible, después con un poco de esfuerzo me hiciste caso y al ganarme tu confianza me di cuenta de que eras una excelente persona, con un gran sentido del humor, el cual me enorgullece decir, solo pocas personas lo conocían, y desde que lo dejamos no había vuelto a ver en tus ojos ese brillo que me regalabas todos los días- me dijo poniéndome un poco incómoda.  
-No entiendo la relevancia de eso- le dije pidiendo que no continuará hablando de nuestra relación.

-Que hoy lo he vuelto a ver y me alegra mucho, aunque no sea yo la causante- me dijo haciendo que me sonrojara.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que hablemos de esto- le dije sin sonar grosera.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, y ver cómo te relacionas con Quinn me hace saber que también estas bien- me dijo con una sonrisa de esa que tranquilizaban.

-No es mi intensión incomodarte- le dije esperando que olvidara el tema.

-No lo haces, no te voy a negar que en días nublados y lluviosos pienso en lo que sería mi vida junto a ti, los hijos que hubiéremos tenido, la casa, todo, porque si lo pienso, y duele, poco, pero duele, aunque después razono y me doy cuenta de que hiciste lo mejor y ganaste, eres feliz y si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy- me dijo tomando mi mano por encima del escritorio.

-Espero que pronto seas feliz por méritos propios, así será recíproca nuestra felicidad- le dije apretando su mano.

-Pronto, pero en lo que eso pasa tú le vas a compartir de tu felicidad, así que dime, ¿qué tal van las cosas entre Quinn y tú?- me pregunto soltándome y se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón.

-No creo que sea un tema adecuado entre nosotras- le dije sinceramente.

-Rachel, fuiste la razón de mi vivir por los últimos 3 años, y ahora solo te puedo tener como amiga así que no le lo hagas muy difícil- me dijo ya más seria.

-No es que no quiera ser tu amiga, pero sería extraño- le confesé.

-Te entiendo, yo también estuve un poco indecisa acerca de esta decisión, pero después me puse en modo egoísta y como me di cuenta de que estoy mejor contigo a mi lado, pues decidí que serias parte de mi vida- me termino de decir con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa.

-A Quinn no le va a gustar esa decisión- le dije a punto de ceder ante su petición.

-No me importa, ella prácticamente te robo de mi lado- me dijo bromeando.  
-Supongo que al principio será raro, pero lo podemos intentar- le dije cediendo completamente a ella.

-Me parece perfecto, pero antes vamos a hablar, y vamos a hablar de esos temas que tu no tocas- me dijo como anticipándome las cosas.

-Hablemos entonces- ahí me di cuenta de que con ella comenzaría a cerrar mi pasado.

-¿Aun piensas en mí como pareja?- me pregunto desconcertándome.

-Lex, eso no...- le dije pero me interrumpió.

-No pienso ponerte en un dilema, solo creo que es necesario que tengamos las cosas claras- me dijo de forma tranquila.

-Te has vuelto bastante sabia- le dije apuntándola con mi dedo índice.

-Algo tenía que aprender de ti- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya no pienso en ti como pareja- le respondí de manera concisa pero sin sonar fría.

-Eso me parece bien- me dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste.

-Pero sigues siendo alguien muy importante para mí- le dije buscando consolarla.

-Tu casi no, pero como insistes en ser mi amiga pues no tengo de otra- me dijo bromeando completamente.

-Ya sabes siempre he sido una persona dependiente de las otras- le seguí la broma y la vi sonreírme tiernamente.

-Tenemos recuerdos suficientes para hacer incómodos todos nuestros encuentros, pero también los podemos hacer agradables, así que tú decides- me dejo caer como si nada.

-Hagámoslo agradable, pero si excedernos, no hablemos de detalles privados por favor- le pedí.

-No bueno, yo pensaba compartir con Quinn detalles de tu cuerpo y de las cosas que te gustan- me dijo tranquilamente y soltó una carcajada al ver mi cara de terror.

-No saldrías viva de una situación así- le advertí poniendo mi cara entre mis manos de la vergüenza sur me dio que se burlara de mí.

-Tranquila, nunca compartiría con nadie algo tan íntimo con nadie, mí con mis confidentes- me dijo sinceramente.

-Lo sé, confió en ti- le dije ya viéndola a la cara.

-Voy a empezar a salir con más personas, ¿te molestaras?- me pregunto de manera seria.

-Seguramente sí, pero no te lo voy a prohibir, y tampoco te voy a pedir explicaciones, pero si me molestara- le dije como lo sentía.

-¿Si no me quieres como pareja porque te molestara?- me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Porque eres mucha mujer como para estar con cualquiera, y no porque yo me sienta muy buena compañía para ti, pero no estaba mal y me molestaría más el hecho de saber que pudimos ser la una para la otra, pero nuestros caminos ya estaban trazados- le dije casi con tristeza.

-Prometo no salir con fracasados y buenos para nada- me dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-Mientras estés contenta sal con un vagabundo- le dije sonriendo.

-No llegaré a tanto, tengo mis propios límites, y si te soy sincera pusiste el estándar muy alto- me dijo rápidamente.

-Te juro que me hubiera quedado contigo- le dije después de un largo suspiro.

-Si Quinn no fuera la persona que es, hubiera luchado hasta lograr que la dejaras por mí- me dijo de la misma manera que yo.

-Si no fuera quien es, seguramente yo te hubiera buscado- aquello se estaba convirtiendo en la despedida que nunca debimos tener.

-Dijiste que era el amor de tu vida- me dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentada y caminado hacia el sillón de 2 plazas que había a un lado del ventanal.

-Lo eres- le dije sentándome junto a ella -pero Quinn se ha convertido en mí vida entera- le dijo tomando sus manos.

-También lo sé, y aunque no lo creas no soy tan egoísta- me dijo pegándose a mi cuerpo.

-Eres perfecta- le dije abrazándola por los hombros.

-Pero no para ti- afirmo dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

Nos quedamos en esa posición unos minutos más y después puso su cabeza sobre mi regazo y subió sus piernas a lo largo del sillón, mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

-Podría quedarme toda la vida entre tus piernas- me dijo para después soltar una carcajada.

-Que Quinn no te escuche- le dije contagiándome su risa.

-Esta vez admito que fue una mala elección de palabras- me dijo levantándose de mis piernas.

-Solo esta vez- le dije mientras me levantaba del sillón.

-Me tengo que ir- me dijo alisando su saco.

-Eres la hija del dueño, puedes hacer lo que quieras- le dije repitiendo el gesto de ella.

-Exactamente, soy la hija del dueño y eso hace que tenga más responsabilidades, así que bueno me voy- se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate, llámame pronto- le pedí mientras le abría la puerta del despacho.

-Te llamaré todos los días hasta que consiga a alguien más que me soporte- me dijo mientras salía con una gran sonría.

La vi entrar al elevador y me lanzo un beso justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, lo que provoco que todas las miradas que estaban ahí se posaran en mí, a lo que sonreí y entre lo más rápido posible de nuevo a mi lugar de trabajo.

Revise mi reloj después de un momento en que me dedique a revisar las cosas pendientes y me di cuenta de que pasaban de las 11 de la mañana.

-Licenciada la buscan- me informó mi secretaria.

-¿Tienen cita?- pregunte sin despegar la mirada de mi laptop.

-No- me dijo rápidamente.

-Ya sabes que no puede pasar nadie sin cita- le respondí sin moverme de mi lugar.

-Dice que es su mamá- me dijo casi susurrando.

-Dame 3 minutos y que entre- le pedí levantando la bocina.

Respire profundo en mi lugar y me relaje esperando que su visita no tuviera nada que ver con lo que había pasado en la fiesta de Beth.

-No soporto a las personas incompetentes, pero te empeñas en rodearte de ellos- entro sin pudor y se sentó en una de las sillas sin saludar ni nada.

-Vamos a hablar, pero primero quiero que te quites los prejuicios de tu mente- le dije directamente también sin saludarla.

-No sé a qué te refieres- me dijo como si nada.

-Te voy a escuchar, pero en el momento en que se te ocurra hacer menos a cualquier miembro de mi círculo personal te retiras y contigo cualquier posibilidad de arreglar nuestra situación- le advertí seriamente.

-Está bien, solo tenme paciencia- me pidió sin estar muy convencida.

-Vas a empezar a hablar tú, así que tomate tu tiempo- le dije poniendo mi vista en algunos papeles que tenía que firmar.

-Tenía miedo- fue lo primero que dijo después de un largo silencio.

-No te voy a interrumpir ni a preguntar nada, todo tiene que salir de ti- le dije al ver que no continuaba con su relato.

-Tenía miedo de lo que la gente pudiera hablar de mí, miedo y vergüenza, no estoy segura de que aún lo acepten nuestras amistades- se quedó callada y se levantó de la silla para caminar hacia el ventanal.

Mi mirada iba de los papeles en mi escritorio a ella, no estaba interesada en consolarla.

-Siempre supe de su condición sexual, pensé que el darle una hija lo haría cambiar, pero me equivoque, estaba enamorada y era muy egoísta, no me importaba mucho lo que el sintiera así que tuvo que buscarse a alguien más y siempre lo supe, Leroy no fue el único - me dijo de manera tranquila.

-No entiendo, ¿tú siempre supiste que él te engañaba?- le pregunte confundida.

-Sí, aunque en realidad no me importaba mucho, siempre sostuve el pensamiento de que era conmigo con quien compartía su vida- me dijo volteando directamente hacia mí.

-¿Porque te fuiste entonces?, supongo que no es que te doliera mucho el engaño- le dije molesta.

-Tu padre estaba enamorado del tipo ese, sabía que me dejaría pie él, y el hecho de que tú supieras le daba el valor suficiente para dejarme, no pude con el pensamiento de lo que dirían las personas cuando se enteraran de lo que estaba ocurriendo en nuestra casa- estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no soltó ninguna.

-Te fuiste por el que dirán- le asegure sin poder creérmelo.

-Bueno si lo dices así suena horrible- me respondió rápidamente.

-Es que es horrible- le volví a asegurar más molesta que antes.

-Eras una niña, no lo hubieras entendido- me dijo sin inmutarse por mi tono.

-Exactamente, era una niña, necesitaba a mi madre- le grite.

-Te extrañe tanto, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy de haberte dejado- me dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿Y si estabas tan arrepentida porque regresaste casi 10 años después?- le pregunte evitando su contacto.

-No tenía cara para buscarte y decirte _"lo siento, te deje porque no pude con la presión"_- me dijo de manera irónica pero sincera a la vez.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora es un buen momento para eso?- le pregunte con más molestia.

-Te casaste- me grito frustrada -y por si eso no fuera suficiente, con una mujer y adoptaste a una niña- termino su frase.

-Te volvió a importar más lo que día la gente- soné más decepcionada de lo que esperaba.

-Siempre pensé que crecerías siendo mi princesa, tenía en mente que seguirías siendo la niña que yo deje- me dijo cambiando el tema completamente.

-Tú lo has dicho, me dejaste, así que ahora no me vengas con eso de que pensabas en mi- le dije con más ironía que la de ella.

Las 2 guardamos silencio por un buen momento y supongo que a ella al igual que a mi le sirvió para poder calmarnos, después de todo teníamos la intensión de arreglar nuestra situación.

-Cuando entré me pediste que mantuviera la mente abierta, yo te pido que mantengas tu corazón abierto, y me escuches sin rencor alguno- me pido de manera mucho menos altanera.

-Te escucho- le dije sin asegurarle nada.

-Quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, real vez no merezco tu perdón y por eso es que no te lo pido, pero lo que así quiero es que no me apartes de ti, necesito ganarme tu perdón y haré lo que pueda, pero necesito que no me cierres las oportunidades- me dijo casi suplicando.

-No lo haré, pero tienes que dejar esa actitud superior que tienes hacia los demás y más hacia Quinn, y si no crees poder con eso entonces no me importa tu oferta- le dije tratando de sonar amable.

-¿Puedo escuchar tu historia con esa chica?- me pregunto sentándose en el sillón.

-No es una gran historia, nos casamos y adoptamos a su sobrina- le dije sin entrar en detalles.

-Está bien, no presionare, ya habrá ocasión de que me cuentes con detalle- me dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste.

-Esto no va a funcionar así, dime donde estuviste, que hiciste, todo de ti vida sin mí- le exigí sabiendo que no dejaría que entrara a mi vida.

-Cuando me fui viaje a Londres, conseguí un trabajo de maestra y con eso sobreviví los primeros meses, en cuanto pude te busque, pero me entere de que habías tenido un percance con tu abuelo, y no quise hacerte más daño- me dijo con tristeza.

-Si hubieras vuelto para ese entonces todo lo hubiera perdonado- le asegure.

-No estaba lista, pero bueno, después de eso no volví a perderte de vista, incluso sé de tu etapa con el alcohol y las fiestas- me dijo de forma más seria -pero confiaba en la persona que yo había educado y deje que te dieras cuenta tu sola de lo que hacías- me dijo levantando los hombros.

-Hiciste bien en confiar en mí, ahora soy esto- le dije abriendo mis brazos mostrándole mi despacho.

-Lo sé, pero aún me arrepiento, después conocí a un buen hombre y poco tiempo paso para que decidiéramos vivir juntos- me explico con vergüenza.

-¿Porque volviste?- le pregunte sin tomarle importancia a lo quite me había dicho.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero ser parte de tu vida y la de tu familia, ya no hay miedo en mí- me dijo de manera convincente.

-¿Porque entonces si sabías que estaba casada con una mujer te portaste como lo hiciste?- le pregunte intrigada.

-Si lo sabía, pero mi cabeza no alcanzo a procesarlo, entiéndeme, primero, llegó a tu casa y me atiende una mujer de color, después te busco y te encuentro con una mujer sobre ti, y por si fuera poco se estaban besando intensamente y bueno para terminar la mujer latina que siempre a pensado que es mejor madre que yo, termina convenciéndote de que me escuches- me dijo casi en reproche.

-Maribel nunca se ha creído más que nadie- la defendí sin dudar.

-Cuestión de enfoque- me dijo cerrando ese tema.

-Quinn y Beth suelen frecuentar a mi papá y su pareja- le informe lo que creí que era necesario.

-Supongo entonces que tendré que ganármelas- me dijo un poco en broma.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, no pregunto nada acerca de su relación- le dije rápidamente.

-Buscaré la manera de acercarme también a ellos, les debo una disculpa- me dijo agachando su cabeza.

-Vas por buen camino- le dije sonriendo.

-Gracias por la oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- me dijo sonriéndome también.

-No lo haré- le dije acomodándome en mi sillón.

-Te dejo trabajar, pronto tendrás noticias mías- me dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si quieres ganarte a Quinn no consientas a Beth- le di aquel tip con la intensión de hacer las cosas bien.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- y dicho eso salió de mi oficina.

12:15 era la hora que marcaba el reloj de mi computadora, me quite los lentes y recargue mi frente en el escritorio, ese día habías estado muy extraño, y por más que hubiera querido tiempo para analizar bien las propuestas que me habían llegado horas atrás, no podía quejarme, mi vida comenzaba a tener sentido y eso era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Comencé a trabajar sin darle más vueltas a lo que me acababa de ocurrir, y puse mi atención en todas las cosas que tenía pendientes.

-Licenciada la buscan- volvía a anunciar mi secretaria.

-Dime una cosa Taylor, ¿pusiste un anuncio en el periódico diciendo que estaba disponible para hablar con todo el mundo?- le pregunte bromeando con ella.

-No licenciada- me dijo riéndose de mi chiste.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunte ya más seria.

-Su papá- me dijo en un susurro.

-¿Conocías a alguno de mis padres?- le pregunte mientras cerraba la laptop.

-No tenía el gusto licenciada- me dijo confundida por mi pregunta.

-No es un gusto ni para ti ni para mí, pero ya está aquí, ya sabes 3 minutos y lo dejas pasar- le dije, y sin esperar respuesta colgué.

Revise el reloj de mi muñeca y eran exactamente las 6:46, respire profundo puse mi mente en blanco para que no tuviera ataques de verborrea.

-Licenciada- se anunció Taylor.

-Adelante- le dije soltando el aire retenido y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Pueden pasar- les informó Taylor.

-Gracias- respondieron al mismo tiempo mi papá y Leroy.

-El señor esperara afuera- le indique a Taylor refiriéndome a Leroy.

-Rachel- dijo mi papá.

-Está bien, yo los espero afuera con estas linda señorita- dijo Leroy tomando del brazo a Taylor.

-No tenías que ser grosera- me dijo mi papá apenas nos quedamos solos.

-Y tú no tenías que traerlo- le respondí de igual manera.

-No quiero pelear contigo- me dijo un tanto cansado.

-Yo también estoy cansada de eso- le dije de igual manera.

-Te amo más que a mi vida, siempre le agradecí a la vida que estuvieras conmigo- me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Yo también te amé, y más que a nada en esta vida, pero tu amor por el hombre ese fue más grande que el que sentías por mí, así que no me digas cosas que no son ciertas- le dije caminando hacia mi lugar.

-No tengas dudas de mi amor, es solo que nadie me enseño a ser padre- sonó un tanto herido.

-Esa es una excusa muy vieja, pero ¿sabes?, a mí tampoco nadie me ha enseñado a educar a Beth y aun así soy capaz de evitar cualquier cosa que la dañe- le reproche.

-Quiero recuperar nuestra relación de antes- me pidió sentándose frente a mí.

-No sé si puede ser igual, pero haré lo que éste en mis manos para solucionarlo- le dije sin mucha emoción.

-Te contaré lo que sucedió- me aviso rápidamente.

-No me interesa, te enamoraste y no hay mucho que pudiesen hacer para evitarlo- le dije cortando sus intenciones de explicarme su comportamiento.

La verdad era que no me interesaba escucharlo, durante toda mi vida me caracterice por ser una persona con un sentido común muy desarrollado, lo que me servía para ponerme en el lugar de todas las personas y así mismo podía entenderlas, pero el detalle con mis papás era ese mismo, el hecho de que tuviera sentimientos fuertes hacia ellos me hizo desarrollar una especie de venda sobre mi sentido común, y solía actuar por instinto, pero eso no quería decir que yo no entendiera sus razones para que actuarán cómo lo habían hecho.

-No culpo a Leroy por su separación, ni tampoco por la huida de mamá, pero no me exijas mucho más que eso- le aclare de manera firmé.

-Respetare tu decisión- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Tampoco dudo de tu amor, sólo que a veces me gana el sentimiento- le expliqué tranquilamente.

-Gracias, por darme otra oportunidad- me dijo levantándose de la silla y se acercó a mí.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que olvidar- le asegure imitando su acción.

-No volveré a fallar- me aseguro mientras me abrazaba.

No respondí nada, y me dedique a disfrutar el sentido abrazo que nos regalábamos mutuamente mi padre y yo, sabía y casi pude sentir el momento en que había dejado ir todos mis demonios internos, las cadenas que me ataban al rencor y la desconfianza se rompieron y aunque no sería fácil, después de ese día, todo era posible.

-Hasta luego- despedí a mi papá y su pareja.

-Nos vemos- dijeron los 2 antes de entrar al elevador.

-Taylor- llame la atención de mi secretaria -cancela todas mis citas de mañana- le avise con una sonrisa.

-Enseguida- me dijo sin más preguntas y se dedicó a revisar su agenda.

Entre a mi despacho y supe lo que debía hacer, tome mi celular y marque el único número que me sabía de memoria.

-Santana, me caso en un mes-

* * *

Este es el penúltimo capítulo así que espero lo disfruten XOXO


	37. El principio del final

Quinn Berry-Fabray

Ese era el nombre que portaba desde meses atrás, pero lo que significaba ser una Berry iba más allá de un apellido reconocido que había que cuidar, al menos eso era para Rachel.

La familia Berry era conocida en la cuidad por ser creadora de abogados capaces de ganarle a cualquier oponente bueno o malo, eran controladores, impositivos, elitistas y sobre todo pretensiosos, pero ella era diferente en todo sentido, y no lo digo basándome en lo que el término "diferente" significaba para todas las personas, tenía códigos inquebrantables, pero a la vez tenía una gran facilidad de entendimiento, y una mente tan abierta que era sorprendentemente increíble.

Pero claro, no todas sus diferencias eran dignas de admirarse, también era soberbia, egoísta, prepotente, y sobre todo era una insensible ante las adversidades ajenas, o al menos eso mostraba a primera vista, su mirada era fría e inescrupulosa, nadie era capaz de sostenerle la mirada sin terminar sintiendo en su interior un vacío que terminaba por acabar con cualquier rezago de valentía que hubiera en ellos.

Esa era Rachel Berry, pero tarde comprendí que aquella imagen que daba era consecuencia de una vida difícil, llena de rencores, dolor y sufrimiento, y digo tarde porque lo comprendí mucho tiempo después de conocerla.

El código predominante en su vida, era la familia, pero como dato curioso estaba el hecho de que no tenía contacto alguno con su familia de sangre, ella misma se había creado una familia completamente diferente a la suya y ese código fue el primero que me costó aprender puesto que los Fabray estaban, al igual que los Berry repletos de prejuicios tontos y buscaban siempre que la sociedad hablara de ellos de una manera buena, pero yo no, supongo que el hecho de que me hubiera criado una persona del servicio cómo a ella lo habían hecho ayudo a que mi criterio fuera más amplio, lo que provoco que entre mi familia y yo existiera una pelea eterna por lo que debía o no hacer, así que crecí sin un sentido tan agudo por dicha institución.

Santana López.

Hermana de Rachel, aquella hermana mayor que termina defendiéndote de todo el mundo a pesar de no necesitarlo, esa era Santana, también era ella la encargada de hacer entrar en razón a Rachel las pocas ocasiones en que las cosas se salían de su control.

Brittany Pierce.

Quien fungía como la hermana menor de Rachel, y como la pareja de Santana, aunque esa era una relación tan extraña que era casi imperceptible que tuvieran algo.

Britt como la llamaba todo el mundo tenía la virtud de la inocencia, no era tonta, simplemente se empeñaba en encontrar lo bueno a todas las situaciones por malas que parecieran.

Maribel López

Era la madre biológica de Santana, pero había pasado con Rachel toda su etapa de dolor y sufrimiento, por lo que era considerada como su madre también.

Lexy Bradley

Por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, Lexy era parte de su vida y por sobre todas las cosas de su familia, era como aquella prima con la que congenias en todo aspecto, ellas tenían los mismo valores, pensamientos, aspiraciones y sueños, cosas por las que era imposible siquiera pensar en mantenerlas separadas.

Esa era la familia de Rachel, una loca familia, todas diferentes, pero con la misma mentalidad, nunca cambiarían la una por la otra, pero no por falta de ganas sino porque todas se respetaban tanto que sabían que eran únicas y eso era lo que las unía.

Cuando hablaba de las múltiples virtudes y defectos de Rachel no dejaba de pensar en la más grande de todas y eso abarcaba defectos y virtudes, esa que hacía que cualquiera que la conociera se preguntara si existían los sentimientos en ella o si todo lo hacía con la finalidad de ganar algo, lo que fuera que le sirviera.

Ella podía perdonar y olvidar cualquier cosa, quienes formaban parte de su grupo personal de amigos y su rara familia podían poner las manos al fuego por defender aquello como una virtud, pero para mí y el mundo era su más grande defecto, y gracias a eso era conocida como Berry bitch, sin sentimientos y sin darle importancia a nada a su alrededor, nosotros veíamos eso como una señal de prepotencia, como si pensara que era mejor que todos.

Después de darme cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Rachel me di cuenta también de que dentro de mí la posesión que sentía hacia ella se hacía a cada segundo más y más fuerte, pero a pesar de ella confesarme su amor seguía tratándome de manera indiferente, como si no tuviera ningún interés en demostrar al mundo que estaba enamorada de mí.

Lo qué me llevo a entregar mi cuerpo a otra persona, y aunque es muy cobarde de mi parte culparla a ella completamente de mis actos, ver como nuestra vida no encajaba y soportar que su ex, tuviera todo a su favor no me hizo pensar con claridad.

-¿Santana puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunte antes de que caminaran más.

-No eres mi tipo- me dijo tomando de su café.

-Tu tampoco, pero podemos hablar- le respondí con poca paciencia.

-¿Te importa?- le pregunto a Rachel como pidiéndole permiso.

-Para nada- dijo ella sin mirarme y camino con las demás personas.

Caminamos rumbo a la cafetería, donde había hablado con Lexy y nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada de las personas, sinceramente tenía la seguridad de que Santana me gritaría tanto que terminaría asustando a todos.

-Rápido que no me quede aquí toda la noche para hablar contigo- me dijo apenas nos sentamos.

-Engañe a Rachel- le dije casi en un susurro.

-Repíteme eso- me pidió sin gritarme pero escuche su molestia.

-Engañe a Rachel- le repetí ya con más voz.

-Te gritaría, pelearía contigo e incluso te pegaría, pero si Rachel no ha hecho nada, no seré yo quien lo haga- me dijo después de un momento en el que la vi suspirar varias veces.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que si no ha hecho nada?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Rachel siempre ha tenido la fortuna o la mala suerte de que se entera de todo lo que está a su alrededor, así que es un hecho que sabe de tu aventura- me aseguro de manera fría.

-Tal vez no lo sepa- le dije todavía sin creer que Rachel era consiente de mi infidelidad.

-Quinn, supo dónde encontrarte exactamente, no hay duda de que sabe incluso cuántas veces lo hiciste- me aseguro con una sonrisa que me dio miedo.

-No me dijo nada- me dije más a mí que a ella.

-Ni te lo dirá, así es ella- me dijo un poco más relajada.

-La engañe y ella no dijo nada- seguía hablando conmigo misma.

-Sinceramente eres muy tonta, Rachel nunca va a dejarte, y no solo por conservar una familia sino porque te quiere, y te quiere tanto que va a dejar pasar este incidente y cualquier otro- me dijo haciendo que saliera de mis cavilaciones.

-Yo también la quiero- le dije y mucho- le asegure viéndola a los ojos.

-Qué bueno, ahora una última cosa- me advirtió -cómo vuelvas a siquiera mirar a alguna otra persona que no sea Rachel, el mundo no te alcanzará para esconderte de mí- me dijo de manera intimidante y se levantó con la misma actitud.

Era esa la Santana que describí, aquella que cuidaba de su familia con su propia vida.

Me levante inmediatamente después de ella y subimos a ver a la recién nacida, debía saber si lo que me aseguraba Santana de que Rachel sabía de mi infidelidad era cierto, y de no ser así, tendría que decírselo y pronto.

La encontré viendo a la niña a través del vidrio y me fue inevitable abrazarla, necesitaba inmensamente sentirla contra mí, me pegue a su cuerpo y pareció no molestarle, por lo que me atreví a abrazarla, compartimos algunos comentarios sobre tener hijos y parecía estar todo bien hasta que el idiota de Jesse rompió el momento con un estúpido comentario que me hizo querer romperle la cara de un golpe, pero Rachel me detuvo inmediatamente dándome a la seguridad de que sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado con Finn.

Después de ese momento completamente incómodo terminamos yéndonos cada quien a nuestras casas y sinceramente lo hice con la intensión de llegar y hablar con Rachel, pero al llegar lo único que hizo fue ver a Beth quien estaba a cargo de Britt y no volvió a la recamara, se quedó a dormir con Beth.

Al día siguiente la volví a buscar pero volvió a decirme que no era el momento, pero no aguante más la presión que sentía sobre mi misma y perdí el control, termine por pelear con ellas, pero como siempre me gano con su indiferencia y sus buenos modales, me pidió que arreglara a Beth para que saliéramos a comer, pero yo no fui, solo la mande a ella.

Paso toda la tarde y ellas no volvían, comenzaba a preocuparme cuando me recordé que Beth con Rachel no se arriesgaría a nada y siempre iban bien cuidadas por su seguridad.

Cuando llegaron discutí con Rachel por unos minutos y termine dándome por vencida y me fui a acostar con Beth.

Al día siguiente era la cena de fin de año y me puse en mi mejor pose de esposa digna de la gran Rachel Berry, aunque a los pocos minutos de convivencia con las personas de su trabajo asegure mi postura de que nunca sería como ellos.

En la fiesta también se encontraba Jake y Finn al que sinceramente no puse atención, estaba más interesada en ver a qué hora aparecería Lexy, en un momento determinado de la noche estaba tan harta de todas sonrisas falsas a mi alrededor que tuve que salir casi corriendo de ahí, entre al baño que me había indicado Rachel y abrí la llave esperando que el agua en mi nuca me ayudara a despejarme.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que trate de relajarme mientras me miraba al espejo haya que oí la voz de Rachel llamándome desde el otro lado de la puerta, no tarde en salir, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo sentí cómo Rachel me llevaba nuevamente al interior del baño nuevamente.

Podría relatar con lujo de detalles lo que hicimos en ese baño, pero creo que es suficiente con decir que fue la primera vez que me sentí tan de ella que supe que no podría estar con alguien que no fuera ella aunque quisiera y el escuchar de sus labios que me amaba fue de las cosas más importantes y lindas que me hubieran pasado en toda la vida.

Salimos del baño tomadas de la mano y por lo menos de mi parte me sentía como un pavorreal orgullosa de ir de la mano de una mujer como Rachel, pero no todo podía ser felicidad, al menos no para, mi, después de todo tenía que pagar de alguna manera el error que cometí.

Finn de pronto se apareció frente a nosotros con intensión de hablar conmigo, pero a pesar de que le dije y le aclare que no tenía intención de volver con él, se aferró tanto que termino besándome enfrente de Rachel, no fue un beso que correspondiera pero está por demás decir que sus fuerzas eran por mucho superiores a las mías por lo que me fue imposible separarme de él. Rachel sin embargo le dio un golpe tan fuerte y acertado que le abrió el labio de un solo golpe, busque el su cara algún signo de dolor, pero sólo vi determinación y enojo, aunque cuando me fijé en su mano vi que la tenía completamente roja por el impacto y la abría y cerraba rápidamente, lo que me hizo saber que si se había lastimado, me acerque a ella y tome su mano, lo último que pretendía era que terminaran a golpes.

La culpa me llegó más fuerte que cuando me desperté desnuda en la cama de Finn y es que lo menos que se merecía Rachel, por muy fría que se comportara conmigo, era que la persona con la que la había engañado lo gritará enfrente de sus compañeros de trabajo y mucho menos semejante espectáculo.

De pronto me vi sola con Rachel en el jardín y con ella preocupándose por mí. Cuando Santana hablo conmigo acerca de que Rachel no me reclamaría nunca mis actitudes no entendí porque, pero en el momento en que me pregunto si quería a Finn y le respondí que no, en su mirada pude ver hasta cierto punto alegría y alivio, a Rachel simplemente le importaba que la quisiera sólo a ella, y no le importaba si mi cuerpo había estado en manos ajenas de las de ella, solo le interesaba que mi corazón le perteneciera a ella.

Ese fue el inicio de año más importante y feliz de mi vida, tenía ahora una familia que cuidar y lo único que tenía en mente era que no repetiría los errores que mi padre cometió conmigo.

Regresamos al loft y mientras Rachel acostaba a Beth me dispuse a buscar una manera de poder comunicarme con Rachel sin que todas nuestras diferencias terminaran por hacer que discutiéramos, y lo hice, apague todas las luces de la planta baja y me dispuse a esperarla en la terraza, a los pocos minutos la escuche llamarme y agradecí que siguiera mi juego y se dejará guiar sólo por el sonido de mi voz sin pender las luces.

Cuando llegó hasta mi estuvimos hablando y aunque no fue mucho tiempo ni tampoco nos dijimos muchas cosas me sentí feliz de saber que en el momento que yo lo quisiera Rachel se abriría para mi sin ningún problema.

Después de nuestra charla decidimos que era hora de dormir, era bastante tarde y teníamos una hija que acababa con nuestras energías.

Ese día comprendí porque la familia para Rachel era lo más importante, nunca volvió a tocar el tema de Finn para nada, ni aun estando molesta o enojada conmigo, a partir de ese día cuide a todas las integrantes de su familia cómo mía incluyendo a Lexy, aunque he de admitir que con ella me tarde un poco más.

-Quinn te buscan- me aviso mi secretaria desde la puerta de mi oficina.  
-Aun no tengo el trabajo listo, puedes decirles que yo se los llevo después- le pedí sin no siquiera mirarla.

-Que yo sepa no te he encargado ningún trabajo- escuche una voz familiar.

Levante la mirada y encontré a Lexy con su perfecta sonrisa frente a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte levantándome de mi lugar.

-Vine a hablar contigo- me dijo sentándose frente a mi sin ser invitada, lo que hizo que desconcertó a mi secretaria -traerme una taza de café- le pidió a mi secretaria de manera grosera.

-Bradley empieza con lo que querías decirme- le dije haciendo una seña a mi secretaria para que saliera de la oficina.

-Rachel tiene mucha presión- me dijo entrando en el tema.

-También yo- le dije sin entender el tema.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, por eso estoy aquí- me dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminando por toda la oficina.

-No te entiendo, perdón- la seguí con la mirada.

-Rachel trabajará hasta tarde- me aviso mientras revisaba algunas de las cámaras que tenía sobre un mueble.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes tú?- le pregunte poniéndome a su lado.

-La conozco, y sé que cuando está muy presionada lo único que hace es trabajar hasta que sus ojos se cierren solos- me informó viéndome a los ojos.

-Lleva días llegando tarde, ni siquiera ve a Beth despierta- le explique dándole la razón.

-Mañana es sábado y todos en el edificio de Rachel llegan después de las 8- me dijo con una sonrisa que no entendí.

-Y eso es importante porque...- deje la frase incompleta para que me explicará la razón de su sonrisa.

-Tienes todas las horas de la noche para poder pasar tiempo a solas con Rachel, la conozco tanto, que sé que cuando llega en las noches te saluda escuálidamente y después se pasa la noche entera en la recamara de Beth- me explico la rutina de Rachel tal y como era.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunte un poco molesta por el hecho de que supiera tantas cosas de nuestra intimidad.

-Viví con ellas por mucho tiempo, que no se te olvide- me respondió de manera más fría.

-Sigo sin saber que pretendes- le dije sin querer entrar en una discusión con ella.

-Ve a su oficina, hazle el amor toda la noche y después podrán contra todo el mundo- me dijo de manera seria y fuerte.

-¿Ahorita mismo?- le pregunte un poco confundida.

-No Quinn ubícate, en la noche- me explico con obviedad.

-¿Llego y le digo que le voy a hacer el amor?- seguía sin entender nada.

-No Quinn, en la noche, saldrás de aquí a las 7, porque yo iré por Beth al colegio, llegaras a tu casa le pedirás a Beth que arregle una maleta, después la llevaras a la casa de Maribel, quien por cierto estará esperándoles, después tomaras un taxi e iras al despacho de Rachel, donde el guardia te entregará una bolsa con cosas que seguro necesitarás y después le harás el amor, ¿entendiste?- me explico con sarcasmo.

-Entendí- fue lo único que pude decirle después de aquella basta explicación.

-Bien pues yo me voy, espero no verte pronto- me dijo saliendo de mi oficina sin más.

Me quede por unos minutos en la misma posición pensando en todo lo que me había dicho y me fue inevitable pensar también en el porqué de su actitud, que ganaba ella al darme aquel consejo.

Me quede pensando en eso por bastante tiempo, hasta que llego mi secretaria a recordarme que había que seguir con el trabajo y si quería seguir con el plan que había trazado Lexy tenía que apresurarme.

Cuando llegue al loft todo estaba tal y como Lexy lo había dicho, le pedí a Beth que arreglara un poco de su ropa en una maleta para que se quedara con Maribel, pero como siempre terminamos peleando.

Beth era un tema en el que simplemente no tocaba, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque siempre terminaba peleando con ella y Rachel, y al final de cuentas Beth siempre ganaba.

Esa noche la pase junto a Rachel en su oficina y por la mañana al verla durmiendo junto a mí, sabiendo que debajo de la cobija que había preparado Lexy para nosotros estaba completamente desnuda y dispuesta a hacer el amor conmigo siempre que se lo pidiera, estaba tan concentrada que odien el momento en el que mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar avisándome de una llamada entrante, conteste rápidamente con la intensión de que Rachel no se despertara.

-Bueno- dije susurrando.

-Solo para avisarte que están por abrir el edificio- escuche la voz de Lexy detrás de la línea.

-Gracias, estoy en eso- le dije sin entrar en detalles.

-Cuídala- me dijo justo antes de colgar.

Sonreí involuntariamente y deje el teléfono sobre el escritorio, estaba feliz y nada me haría cambiar lo que restaba sintiendo en ese momento.

De camino a la casa de Maribel platique con Rachel sobre lo ocurrido con Beth, pero cómo era de esperase sólo me dijo que hablaría con ella. Al llegar a la casa desayunamos con todas las integrantes de la familia López y al terminar todas comenzaron un interrogatorio sobre quien se haría cargo de la limpieza de la nueva casa, cosa que quería hacer yo, pero todas incluyendo a Beth se opusieron y aunque Rachel se puso de mi lado, igualmente me sentí un tanto presionada por la situación y sin que les dijera nada pensé en la única persona que confiaba para ayudarme con mi casa y mi familia.

-Bueno- me contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola nana- salude de manera alegre.

-Hola niña, es un verdadero gusto escuchar tu voz- me dijo de igual manera.

-Igualmente, y aunque me apena decirlo necesito tu ayuda- le pedí mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de mi recamara.

-Lo que quieras, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti- me respondió con alegría.

-Necesito a alguien para que me ayude con la casa- le dije tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a gente responsable?- me pregunto un poco confundida.

-No, quiero que seas tú quien me ayude- le dije rápidamente.

-Pero yo ya no estoy en edad de llevar una casa- me dijo con pena en su voz.

-No pienso discutir contigo por eso, de hecho mande un auto por ti, te espero- y colgué sin darle tiempo de que se negara.

Comencé a sacar mis cosas y las de Beth de los cajones y las puse sobre las camas correspondientes, solo cargaríamos con nuestras ropas y objetos personales.

Mi nana no tardó en llegar y nos pusimos a recoger las cosas que teníamos más a la mano, y a pesar de que en un principio se negó a aceptar el trabajo termino diciéndome que primero le preguntaríamos a Rachel, aunque creo que tenía la esperanza de que Rachel no estuviera de acuerdo con su contratación, pero Rachel accedió inmediatamente, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que en realidad estaba dispuesta a apoyarme en cualquier decisión que tomara, aunque no contaba con que Beth se opusiera tanto al hecho de que ni nana fuera la persona que nos ayudara en la casa.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte justo después tocar la puerta de la recamara de Beth.

-Si quieres- fue lo único que escuche y fue bastante silenciosa.

-¿Cuándo dejaremos de pelear?- le pregunte un poco cansada de nuestra situación.

-No me gusta que entren a mi casa sin que yo sepa- me respondió sin prestar atención a mi pregunta anterior.

-Estuviste de acuerdo en que necesitamos ayuda en la nueva casa- le dije sabiendo por donde iba su reclamo.

-Si claro, pero pudiste haberme dicho- me reclamaba sin darme tregua.

-Beth, Rachel no quiere vernos pelear, la nana me cuido a mí y tu mamá, así que nos conoció bastante bien- le dije tratando de que entendiera.

-Solo lo hago porque no quiero que Rachel me trate feo- al parecer esa era su debilidad, que Rachel le hablara fuerte.

-Entonces tratemos de estar bien- le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-Solo por hoy- me dijo de manera seria y salió de la recamara sin mirar atrás.

Esa noche no volvimos a discutir por ningún motivo, pero tampoco se separó de Rachel en ningún momento.

-Buenos días, la señorita Quinn Fabray- llego una hermosa chica a mi oficina.

-Soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- le pregunte levantándome de mi lugar.

-Mi nombre es Jaqueline Mallet, me envío Kurt por una sesión de fotos que tu harías- me dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba mi mano entre la suya.

-Claro, pero podría ser en la tarde, es que estoy por salir y no creo poder terminar- le dije con un poco de pena.

-Sí, no hay problema, ¿te espero o me vas a dar una cita?- me pregunto mientras me sonreía ampliamente.

-Qué te parece si nos vemos después de las 5- le dije después de revisar mi agenda.

-Quinn, llamaron del colegio, todas las cosas ya están ahí, pero Rachel esta atorada en la corte- me aviso de forma apresurada mi secretaria por el interfon.

-Ya termine, voy para allá- le conteste rápidamente.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- me pregunto Jaqueline como si nada mientras yo tomaba mis cosas para salir de ahí.

-No, es mi hija- le dije mientras abría la puerta para que saliéramos de ahí.

-No te creo, eres súper joven para tener hijos- me dijo sorprendida mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

-Es una larga historia, pero si tengo una hija y hoy es si cumpleaños, así que si quiero seguir viva tengo que llegar- le explique mientras entraba en pánico porque mi auto estaba encerrado entre otros 2.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- se ofreció al ver mi predicamento.

-Te lo agradecería inmensamente- le dije mientras caminaba a su auto.

-Vamos entonces- me dijo quitando la alarma de su auto.

En el camino platicamos de todo un poco, e incluso la vi coquetear conmigo en más de una ocasión, pero le aclare perfectamente que estaba casada y que no tenía mi la más mínima intensión de engañar a mi mujer, cosa que pareció no importarle, pero igual se portó a la altura de la situación y ser limito a llevarme al colegio de Beth.

Esa tarde la pasamos juntas y vi que la única cosa que nos hacía pelear siempre era querer tener la atención de Rachel, ya que ese día estuvo pegada a mí de manera muy cariñosa y me presentó con todos sus amigos cómo su mamá Quinn.

Al día siguiente Rachel encontró la manera de enmendar el error de no haber ido a la fiesta de Beth llegándola con regalos extravagantes como un carrito de golf y un dije de oro que a simple vista se veía que era bastante caro.

Llego por fin el día de la fiesta y era todo un alboroto, Santana peleaba con los acomodadores del escenario, los meseros estaban todos revueltos, Beth estaba intranquila pensando en sus problemas amistosos y aún con eso Rachel estaba que desbordaba paz y tranquilidad, era increíble esa mujer, sentada en una silla de jardín viendo cómo todo a su alrededor colapsaba, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado para poder entender que le causaba tanta tranquilidad, y lo vi, después de todo el tiempo que compartimos, las cosas que vivimos y los errores cometidos, entendí el punto de llevar con orgullo el apellido Berry.

Todo lo que Rachel hacia siempre tenía como propósito el bienestar de todas las integrantes de su familia, y a pesar de no ser demostrativa con ninguna todas sabían que si necesitaban algo podían contar con ella, para todo, porque incluso con Beth a quien amaba inmensamente era fría, algunas veces demasiado para el gusto de todas las demás, pero nunca se metieron en la relación de ellas 2.

Mi familia siempre pensó que con el hecho de darte buena educación y ninguna carencia era suficiente para hacerte saber que te querían, porto las cosas nunca funcionaron así, al menos no para mí, tal vez ahí fue donde mi dependencia porque me demostrarán cariño de manera más específica que no fuera solo tomarnos de las manos, pero con Rachel las cosas simplemente no funcionarían así y estar ahí sentada junto a ella me hizo ver que no importaba lo que pareciera ella estaba tan enamorada de mi como yo de ella.

* * *

Siento la tardanza, espero les guste, y si dije que era el final, pero estaba muy largo así que lo dividi


	38. Siempre fuiste tu

_Antes que nada agradezco inmensamente a todas las personas que leyeron el fic, a las que comentaron y a quienes no también es inmensamente reconfortante saber que lo que escribo sea del agrado de las personas, se que no es la mejor historia de todas, pero aun así lo disfrute bastante sin alargarme mas les dejo el ultimo capitulo deseeando sea de su agrado y asegurandoles que se llevan mi cariño._

_ATTE: Gabzz JR_

* * *

La familia que habíamos creado creció al rededor del dolor de Rachel y de su rencor hacia su familia, lo que significaba que era un tema que no se tocaba para nada, de hecho ella evitaba a toda costa convivir con su padre y su pareja, pero Beth y yo nos encargamos de ir incluyéndolos poco a poco en las actividades familiares, como por ejemplo el día de su fiesta, Beth estaba realmente feliz de tener a sus abuelos, como ella les llamaba ahí, aunque si era algo en lo que Rachel no daba su brazo a torcer era en cuanto a cualquier cosa relacionada con su madre.

-Que no se te olvide tu lugar en esta vida- llegó la madre de Rachel y golpeo la mesa dirigiéndose a Maribel.

-No es el momento ni el lugar para que te pongas de esa manera- le respondió Maribel de manera tranquila.

-Yo soy su madre- le grito haciendo que la copa de la que venía Maribel cayera sobre ella.

-Eso debiste de haber pensado hace muchos años cuando la dejaste- le respondió Maribel más alterada y levantándose de su lugar.

-Tu que vas a saber sobre las decisiones de personas como nosotros- le dijo de manera superior.

-Agradecería que se retirará- interrumpir a Maribel que estaba por seguir con aquella pelea.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- me dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Eso no importa, lo que realmente es que esta en mi casa y está incomodando a mi familia, así que le repito, retírese por favor- le hable de forma parecida a la que hablaba Rachel cuando se ponía en pose digna.

-No tienes ni idea de quién soy- me dijo con la misma superioridad con la que le había hablado a Maribel.

-La madre de Rachel, pero como le informe antes, no creo que su lugar sea aquí- le dije tranquilamente.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- me dijo molesta.

-No me haga llamar a seguridad, por favor evítese la pena- le dije utilizando la poca paciencia que me queda.

-Disfruten- término diciendo después de unos minutos en los que mantuvimos una pelea de miradas.

La fiesta prosiguió conforme a lo que habíamos planeado, aunque he de admitir que el hecho de que llegarán algunas amigas de Rachel las cuales tenían un trato hacia ella bastante intimo, no terminaba de gustarme, tenían mucha complicidad entre ellas, aunque en más de una ocasión se mostró bastante cariñosa conmigo, lo que me daba la seguridad necesaria para no armar ninguneo tipo de escena que terminara por arruinar la fiesta.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que Finn apareció por la puerta y supe por la cara de Rachel que no era algo que estuviera disfrutando, me acerque a ella para preguntarle si quería que me hiciera cargo de la situación, pero me dijo que no era necesario aunque también terminamos teniendo nuestra primera pelea por celos, y no por celos míos, no, sino por parte de Rachel, lo cual me confundió tanto que no sabía si enojarme por sus tontas suposiciones o estar contenta porque por primera vez me demostraba celos.

Después de unos minutos en los que Rachel sé perdió con Finn regreso con molestia en su rostro y lo pude notar apenas atravesó las puertas que daban directamente al jardín donde nos encontrábamos, llegó hasta mí y me pregunto por cosas con referencia a la fiesta, pero a los pocos segundos llegó Finn pidiéndome que habláramos, lo que no me pareció una buena idea, pero Rachel termino pidiéndome y no había nada que le pudiera negar a ella.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunte sin saber muy bien cómo empezar con aquella conversación.

-Extrañándote mucho- me respondió tomando una de mis manos.

-Finn, creo que no estas entendiendo bien de que va esto- le dije retirando mi mano sutilmente.

-Creo que estás confundida- me dijo un tanto molesto.

-Finn, no confundo nada, eres tú el que no quiere darse cuenta de que lo nuestro ya no funciona- le dije volteando a ver a todos instintivamente.

-Yo te amo más que nadie en el mundo, no puedes pensar que pasaras tu vida con Rachel- me dijo más molesto y sabía por dónde iban sus palabras.

-Yo amo a Rachel, y tenemos una familia, por favor déjalo por la paz, lo nuestro no da para más- le dije casi suplicándole.

-Me iré a Lima, por favor ven conmigo, iniciaremos nuestra propia familia, nos casaremos y tendremos hijos, haremos lo que tu prefieras, pero ven conmigo por favor- me dijo acercándose nuevamente a mí.

-No Finn, esto jamás volverá a ser lo mismo, porque yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti- le dije sin querer sonar muy dura.

-Dame una última oportunidad- me pidió acercándose a mí con la intensión de besarme, pero antes de que lo hiciera me levante y me aleje de él.

De pronto me vi caminando hacia Rachel, quien venía con paso apresurado hacia nosotros, supongo que no estaría dispuesta a dejar que nadie me besara en nuestra propia casa, la detuve justo antes de que se acercara más e impedí sus serias intensiones de hacerle daño físicamente.

Discutimos un poco acerca de lo que Finn me había dicho, pero lo solucionamos rápidamente, después de todo había decidido quedarme con ella sin importarme nada de lo que él me había ofrecido y todo porque estaba completamente enamorada de ella.

Estábamos en plena escena de reconciliación cuando llegó Kurt, la persona que me había contratado para llevar a cabo los fotos de sus nuevos diseños, nos saludamos y le presente a Rachel, quien a primera vista parecía realmente contenta de haber conocido a mi jefe, entablaron una extraña conversación y de esa manera una cosa llevo a la otra y supe que casualmente ella me había recomendado para el trabajo, en cuanto mi cabeza comenzó a atar cabos sentí como en la boca del estómago se abría un hueco enorme, darme cuenta de Rachel no confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para poder encontrarme un trabajo por mí misma, me hizo sentir un enorme coraje que era imposible de disimular, por la cara que puso Kurt supuse que no sabía que aquello era un secreto, pero eso no hizo que dejará de sentirme... Humillada, esa era la palabra que me describía perfectamente.

Había pasado meses intentando ser lo que Rachel se merecía, había aprendido a defender a mi familia como ellas lo hubiera hecho, incluso me propuse convivir con gente a la que detestaba simplemente con verla, para poder entenderla mejor, y así poder llevar una sana y feliz relación, y ¿que recibía a cambio de todo mi esfuerzo?, la desconfianza de la persona de la que estaba tan enamorada que era capaz de ponerme en su lugar y entenderla.

Me moleste tanto en ese momento que solo quería salir corriendo de ahí y hacer estupideces como a las que estaba acostumbrada, pero una vez más aparecían las cosas aprendidas de Rachel, no me iría dejando a Beth ahí sola con su fiesta en pleno apogeo, aunque para ella no existía de eso no se trataba formar parte de una familia, así que tome aire y me fui a platicar con mis amigos.

Estuve un rato tratando de integrarme a las pláticas, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante afectada, no había manera en que dejará de pensar en lo estúpida que me veía diciéndole a todo el mundo que trabajaba para un gran diseñador sin saber que mi mujer era quien me había conseguido aquel trabajo.

-Quinn, ¿nadamos?- me pregunto Jaqueline sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Si claro- le respondí caminando hacia los vestidores.

Nos cambiamos y salimos con la intensión de nadar con todos los niños e incluso con Santana y Britt, pero Rachel nos intercepto en el camino y me insistió para que habláramos, Jaqueline se puso de mi lado y me defendió en cuanto le dije a Rachel que no quería hablar con ella, aunque solo logre que Rachel se pusiera territorial y tuve que actuar antes de que iniciará una pelea entre ellas, acepte hablar con Rachel, aunque si lo haría sería bajo mis condiciones, no dejaría que me tratara como si fuera alguno de sus clientes.

La discusión comenzó por el tema obvio y termino por la educación que le daba a Beth, y es que no terminaba por convencerme que siempre tuviera que darle la razón, estaba haciéndole más daño que un bien, pero ella parecía realmente convencida de la manera en que la estaba educando así que no dio su brazo a torcer, después de la intensa discusión salió de la recamara dando un portazo y dejándome ahí con mi coraje y sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar, se suponía que era yo quien debía estar indignada por el hecho que me buscara trabajo, pero termino volteando las cosas y resulte la mala del cuento

Cuando salió de la recamara me quede sentada en la cama por un buen rato pensando en lo que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida a lado de personas tan elitistas y narcisista, y lo peor era que estaba tan confundida que aunque sabía que estaba mal su manera de proceder me encantaba vivir en ese mundo, y más siendo a lado de Beth y Rachel, pero esa no era yo, me había convertido en Frannie, siempre callada aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en las decisiones que tomarán sobre mi vida, y eso me asusto fue como ver mi vida entera echada a la basura, mis ideales, mis sueños, mis costumbres y hasta mis valores hechos nada.

Respire profundo y busque alejarme de todo lo que me rodeaba, saque una maleta del clóset y comencé a guardar gran parte de mi ropa, no sabía a donde iría, pero solo tenía en mente salir de ahí, sentía como si me estuviera ahogando.

Estaba terminando de guardar las cosas más importantes cuando vi entrar a Rachel, no tenía intensión de escucharla, ni siquiera de verla, pero era de esperarse que se opusiera rotundamente al hecho de mi ida, comenzó a hablarme de las cosas que vivimos juntas y comenzamos a discutir nuevamente, pero no tanto cómo la vez anterior, estaba convencida de irme, pero no vi venir la pregunta que me hizo, aunque no sé porque, si sabía que era demasiado astuta para dejarlo así, me pregunto si la amaba y la respuesta fue obvia, claro que la amaba, y dándole la respuesta que esperaba me hizo ver que me quedaría sin pensarlo más, volvió a salir de la recamara impetuosamente y me dejo ahí con mis cosas sobre la cama y con mis pensamientos alborotados.

Volví a tomar asiento sobre la cama y trate desesperadamente de calmarme para poder pensar con la mente en claro, ¿y si Rachel tenía razón y la egoísta estaba siendo yo?, ¿estaba dispuesta a deshacer todo lo que llevábamos por un simple enojo?, odiaba que Rachel tuviera razón, no podía dejar a Beth, era cierto que siempre peleábamos, pero también era cierto que después de Rachel yo era la persona a la que recurría si tenía algún problema, y Rachel, bueno ella era otra cosa, yo sabía y veía cómo trataba de hacer todo para que yo me sintiera cómoda, contrato a mi nana porque yo se lo pedí, había pedido a la seguridad que no estuviera siempre al pendiente de mí, incluso perdono mi infidelidad sin reproches y peleas, estaba por cometer la peor estupidez después de acostarme con Finn por supuesto.

Mi vida con ellas si bien no era lo que tenía planeado cuando pensaba en la palabra familia, era lo que me había tocado y me hacían inmensamente feliz, ver a Beth emocionarse y preocuparse en cuestión de segundos por la pérdida de su primer diente de leche fue perfecto, ver a Rachel taparse la cara cada vez que estábamos viendo películas de terror, y saber que lo hacía solo porque Beth y yo se lo pedíamos era increíble, sonreí al recordar aquellas tardes en las que solíamos salir a caminar las 3 juntas y en las cuales nuestras complicidad era tanta que no necesitábamos hablar para saber las cosas que queríamos hacer, nada podía contra la felicidad que me daba despertar a lado de Beth pegada al cuerpo de Rachel y el brazo de Rachel estirado hasta mi cadera.

Tenía entonces que decidir, olvidar todo por lo que alguna vez pelee y cambiarlo por la vida que siempre repele, o irme, seguir con mis sueños e ideales, pero perder a la única familia que había tenido, tenía una madre que me cubría bajo su manto cuando lo necesitaba, tenía un par de hermanas que siempre me abrirían los ojos cuando estuviera ciega ante lo obvio, tenía una prima, que por más que no, nos soportáramos sabía que siempre estaría ahí para mí, tenía una hija que era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, me llenaba de tanto orgullo que en ocasiones me sentía culpable y por último tenía a una mujer que era completamente diferente a mí, pero no eso no hacía que la relación fuera mala, completamente al contrario, eso hacía que todo fuera mejor, la decisión no fue difícil, me quedaría, ni la persona más enferma las dejaría por una vida de soledad.

Para cuando había llegado a esa conclusión escuche a Rachel entrar nuevamente a la recamara, se veía mucho más tranquila, y en el momento en el que me dijo que podía irme si quería supuse que también había ocupado ese tiempo para pensar en nuestra relación y en todas las cosas por las que habíamos discutido. Le informe que no me iría, y la vi respirar más tranquilamente, comenzamos a hablar de las cosas que nos molestaban y nos dimos cuenta una vez más que nunca pensamos, ninguna de las 2, que tendríamos la vida que ahora compartíamos, pero a pesar de eso ambas éramos realmente felices.

Ese día pudimos ponernos de acuerdo en cuanto a lo que nuestra vida significaba y lo que estábamos dispuestas a hacer con tal de que las cosas funcionaran, incluso supe que por su propia boca que haría todo lo posible para que su vida me perteneciera, solo a mí.

El día siguiente a la fiesta la pasamos solas las 3 disfrutando de nuestra compañía y supe que tome la mejor decisión de todas, quedarme en mi casa con familia.

-Quinn te buscan- me aviso mí secretaria.

-Estoy ocupada, dile que venga mañana- le dije sin saber de quien se trataba.

-No creo que eso sea posible- me dijo en un tono bajito.

-¿Porque?- le pregunte levantando la vista.

-Porque dijo que es tu hija- me dijo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Beth?- pregunte incrédula.

-Bueno ella dijo más bien algo como Beth Puckerman Berry-Fabray- su sonrisa se amplió más.

-Déjala pasar- le pedí mientras mí caras iba y venía con la interrogante del porqué de su estancia ahí.

-Gracias, me puedes traer un poco de agua, por favor- le pidió Beth amablemente a mi secretaria mientras entraba a la oficina.

- Enseguida, ¿Quinn?- se dirigió a mí con la intensión de saber si me ofrecía algo.

-Estoy bien, gracias- le respondí y la vi irse con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

Puse mi atención nuevamente en Beth y la vi inspeccionando mi oficina de la misma manera en que lo había hecho Lexy.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- le pregunte mientras retomaba mi asiento.

-No te sientes ahí, ven, aquí nos sentamos- me dijo señalándome el pequeño sillón que había en la oficina.

Me acerque a donde me pidió y la vi sonreír cuando descubrió sobre mi escritorio fotos de ella, Rachel y yo.

-Me trajeron Azimio y la nana- me dijo cuándo se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Necesitas algo?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió para justificar su estudia ahí.

-Hablar contigo- me dijo bastante convencida.

-Bueno, pues te escucho- le dije acomodándome mejor para escucharla.

-El día de mi fiesta escuche cuando le decías a Rachel que te ibas- me dijo un poco triste.

-Peleamos un poco pero todo se solucionó- le informe tratando de que se sintiera mejor.

-Siempre pelean, y sé que es por mí- me dijo dejando su tristeza de lado y se puso seria.

-Beth hay cosas de adultos en las que puedes hacer nada- le explique tratando de que dejará de pensar eso, aunque tenía un poco de razón.

-Dijiste que estabas harta de pelear conmigo- me dijo recordando el día que lleve a la nana.

-Dije que cuando dejaríamos de hacerlo- le corregí.

-Rachel siempre me dijo que yo era el amor de su vida, pero cuando está contigo parece que tú lo eres- y ahí estaba el porqué de sus arranques cuando estábamos con Rachel.

-Beth, Rachel te quiere mucho, ella haría cualquier cosa por ti- le dije sin saber muy bien cómo manejar aquella situación.

-Pero también lo haría por ti, aparte siempre hace lo que le pides- me dijo molesta.

-Beth, no puedes comparar la relación que tengo con Rachel, y la que tú tienes con ella, tu eres su hija, nuestra hija- le aclare logrando que quitara la molestia de su rostro.

-Solo no quiero que te quiera más- admitió un poco avergonzada.

-Beth, nos quiere a las 2, solamente que de diferente manera- le dije tratando de hacer que entendiera que las situaciones eran completamente diferentes.

-Sí, lo sé, me lo explicó mi abue Maribel- me dijo de manera serena.

-¿Entonces dejaremos de pelear?- le pregunte después de unos segundo en los que nos habíamos quedado calladas.

-¿Dejaras de regañarme por todo?- me devolvió la pregunta.

-Hay cosas que no debes de hacer- le dije ya entrando en terreno conocido.

-Rachel nunca me dice nada- me dijo defendiéndose.

-¿Recuerdas cómo te sientes cuando Rachel te habla feo?- le pregunte esperando que entendiera rápidamente mi punto.

-Sí, eso me pone triste- me dijo tranquilamente.

-Bien, pues todas personas a las que tú le hablas feo también se sienten mal- le dije y la vi fruncir el ceño.

-Pero a mí no me importa que otros me griten o me digan cosas- me explico levantando los hombros.

-Eso es porque tú tienes mucha confianza en ti, y sabes que todo lo que te dicen no es cierto o simplemente no te importa, pero no todo el mundo es como tú o Rachel, habemos personas un poco más débiles- le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías.

La vi fruncir los labios y se quedó pensando en lo que acaba de decirle, o al menos eso supuse yo, y sinceramente lo esperaba, esperaba que entendiera que no podía tratar al mundo como su alfombra personal.

-No se tratar a la gente de otra manera, pero si prometes enseñarme prometo esforzarme para lograrlo- me dijo rompiendo el silencio que había entre nosotras.

-Yo te enseñare- le dije sonriendo por el acuerdo que acabamos de tener.

-Solo que tienes que tenerme paciencia, y no me regañes por favor- me pidió muy amablemente.

-Y tú tienes que esforzarte- le dije dándole un beso en su hermoso cabello.

-Lo haré, pero es que las personas a veces mi lo ponen fácil, como la chica esta, le pedí agua y la sigo esperando, imagina si me estuviera deshidratando, ya hubiera muerto- me dijo exagerando como siempre.

-Tienes razón, le pediré que la traiga- le dije levantándome para tomar el teléfono.

-No, ya me voy, tienes trabajo y yo tengo que hacer mi tarea- me dijo acercándose a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la oficina como toda una pequeña damita.

Lo días fueron pasando y Rachel parecía cada día otra persona completamente diferente, siempre sonreía, hacia bromas, buscaba la manera de que siempre estuviéramos ella, Beth y yo juntas, diario nos mandaba mensajes deseándonos un bien día, completamente diferente.

-Quinn te llegó esto- dijo mi secretos mientras dejaba un sobre frente a mí.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunte casi susurrando como si el sobre pudiera oírnos.

-Creo que mejor lo abres- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Me quede viéndola por unos segundos y después tome el sobre entre mis manos y lo abrí poco a poco, no sabía que había adentro, pero debía ser importante si mí secretaria se había quedado ahí solo para ver mí expresión.

_**Familia Berry**_

_**Familia Fabray**_

_**Se complacen en invitarlo a usted y su apreciable familia a la unión matrimonial de sus hijas**_

_**Rachel Barbra Berry**_

_**Lucy Quinn Fabray**_

_**Que se llevará a cabo el día 28 de Marzo en la residencia Berry-Fabray a las 3:30.**_

Lo que acababa de leer parecía salido de un universo surrealista en donde aquello era la invitación de mi boda de la cual no estaba ni enterada, aunque la invitación era idéntica a la que en una ocasión le había mostrado a Britt, incluso era del mismo color y debajo de ella, en una de las esquinas tenía la firma de Rachel, quien tenía por manía firmar cualquier papel que ocupará, incluso las notas que dejaba sobre la cama cuando se iba antes de que despertara estaban firmadas por ella, creo que ese pequeño detalle fue el que me hizo ver que no había universo alterno ninguno, aquello que tenía en las manos era la invitación para mi boda, y si mis cálculos no fallaban faltaba menos de 4 semanas para la fecha reflejada en el papel.

-Felicidades- me dijo mi secretaria claramente emocionada.

-¿Quien trajo esto?- le pregunte un poco en shock.

-Pensé que no era necesario pedirte permiso- dijo Rachel entrando a la oficina de la mano de Beth.

-Estás loca- fue lo único que alcance a decir.

-Te dije que era una mala idea, tendremos que conseguir a otra Lucy Quinn Fabray que se case contigo- le dijo Beth con una seriedad que daba miedo.

-Tenía razón, tendremos que conseguir a alguien más- le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No haber, yo solo estaba un poco aturdida, pero aquí dice Lucy Quinn Fabray y no hay nadie más en esta ciudad que se llame igual- les dije inmediatamente al ver su juego.

-Supongo entonces que aceptas casarte conmigo- me dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Pues debido a que las invitaciones ya están entregadas no puedo negarme, te imaginas lo que diría la sociedad- le dije jugando obviamente.

-Si imagínate, no hay que darles de que hablar- respondió a mi broma abrazándome.

-Me encanto eso de la unión matrimonial de sus hijas- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Beth pensó que eso se escuchaba bien- me dijo al separarnos.

-Gracias Beth, son realmente bonitas- le agradecí a mi hija quien se dedicaba a ver un catálogo de fotos que tenía en el escritorio.

-De nada, oye por cierto dijo la tía Santana que llames a tus amigas y les digas que el fin de semana es la cita para que veamos los vestidos- me dijo fijando su mirada en mí.

-Está bien, yo les llamo- le informe acercándome a ella y bese su frente.

-Pues nosotras nos vamos, que debemos seguir buscando cosas para la boda- me informó Rachel justo antes de darme un hermoso beso.

Beth la siguió y también se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, regrese mi vista a mi secretaria que seguía ahí y corrí a abrazarla de la emoción de saber que en poco tiempo seria Quinn Berry para todo el mundo.

Los días siguientes pasaron pronto y llegó el día en que escogeríamos los vestidos, pero no contaba con que nos separarían, Rachel tuvo su cita horas antes de la mía, por lo que no nos vimos, y ni pensar en tratar de obtener información de alguna de las presentes porque todas incluyendo a Beth dijeron que no dirían nada, y es que todas las miembros de su familia estuvieron en su cita y la mía, aunque también estuvieron Mercedes, Tina y la madre de Rachel.

Shelby, las cosas con ella se aclararon cuando sin importar nada se adentró en la vida de Beth, con la sola intensión de hacerle bien.

Las semanas pasaban, y por más que Rachel repetía que todo saldría bien no terminaba de convencerme, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, y no me lo podía creer, pero después de casi nada había llegado el día que tanto había esperado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- escuche le voz de Rachel detrás de la puerta.

-No debemos de vernos con los vestidos puestos- le respondí viéndome en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía frente a mí.

-Yo no lo tengo puesto-volvió a probar suerte.

-Rachel estamos a unas horas de casarnos, no puedes esperar un poco- le dije sin intensión de ceder.

-Quinn por favor- me dijo casi dándose por vencida.

-Saldré, solo espera- le dije, después de todo no podía negarle nada.

Busque por toda la recamara algo para poder cubrir el vestido y encontré un enorme abrigo que Santana había dejado de la noche anterior, me lo puse y respire profundo justo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Estás hermosa- me dijo Rachel en cuanto me vio.

-Dime que pasa- le pregunte con ansia.

-Ven conmigo- me tomo de la mano y me llevo fuera de la casa, y por extraño que pareciera pasamos desapercibidas ante todos los presentes.

-Rachel, se nos hará tarde- le dije en cuanto vi que abría la puerta del auto.

-Es nuestra boda, te puedo asegurar que no iniciarán sin nosotras- me dijo burlándose un poco de mí.

-Pensé que odiabas la impuntualidad- le dije justo antes de subir al auto.

-Lo hago, pero si nos apuramos llegaremos- me dijo guiñándome un ojos antes de arrancar.

Recorrimos un largo tramo en el auto y mientras yo preguntaba cada 5 segundos por nuestro destino Rachel simplemente se mantenía en silencio.

-Debes estar bromeando- le dije afirmar vi el lugar donde habíamos aparcado.

-Vamos Quinn, es importante- me dijo saliendo del auto.

-¿Te das cuenta de cómo estoy vestida?- le pregunte de ironizando un poco.

-Ven conmigo por favor- me pidió tomando mi mano para que bajara.

-Voy a cancelar todo si me ensucio- le advertí tomando su mano.

-Ya lo veremos- me dijo justo cuando cerró la puerta.

Tomo mi mano y vámonos al interior de aquel lugar, mientras caminábamos solo veía como las personas que ahí se encontraban me miraban desconcertados y es que no era para menos, no era normal ver a una mujer vestida de novia en un deshuesadero de autos.

-Hace muchos años, cuando me di cuenta que la vida estaba muy por encima de lo que me habían enseñado me prometí no volver a sentirme tan miserable como en ese momento- me dijo mientras caminábamos entre los autos - a partir de ese momento decidí que no volvería a tomar nada en serio, todo siempre termina por decepcionarte- se detuvo frente a una mesa de donde tomo unos bates y me ofreció uno.

-¿Y esto para qué?- le pregunte realmente confundida.

-¿Ves ese auto de ahí?- me pregunto señalando un auto que se encontraba justo en medio de aquél lugar.

-Sigo sin entender nada- le dije mostrándole las palmas de mis manos en señal de que no tomaría el bate.

-Cuando cumplí 19 años me lo regalaron- tomo mis manos y puso el bate.

La vi caminar hacia el auto y me detuve a observarlo mejor, era cierto, era el auto que tenía cuando la conocí aquella primera vez, camine con el bate en mis manos hacia donde estaba ella y al ver que la seguía me sonrió hermosamente.

-En ese momento no entendí a que se debía semejante regalo, pero unos días después me pidieron que interviniera cómo mediadora entre una empresa y sus trabajadores, y lo hice, no tenía nada que perder y bueno tenía un hermoso auto a mi disposición, así que hice lo que me pidieron- para este punto de la conversación ya habíamos rodeado el auto.

-Sigo sin saber qué hacemos aquí- le dije más confundida que en un principio.

-La primera vez que te vi me pareciste realmente insignificante, aunque me gusto tu actitud ¿sabes?, me gusto la manera en que defendiste los derechos de otras personas, pero lo deje pasar, cómo todo en mi vida, después cuando al pasar de los años volví a verte me seguías pareciendo normal, no había nada diferente en ti que valiera la pena, pero aun así seguías pareciéndome muy enigmante, y después supe que éramos tan diferentes que jamás llegaríamos siquiera a tratarnos bien, pero... Míranos ahora, estamos a unos horas de decirle al mundo que no podemos vivir la una sin la otra- mientras me iba relatando así historia sentí una enorme felicidad y al mismo tiempo un peso enorme salió de mí, Rachel por fin había aclarado la única cosa que no me dejaba disfrutar al 100% mi relación con ella, si me recordaba, y aun mejor que eso no había pasado desapercibida para ella en ningún momento.

-Me recuerdas- le asegure sin créemelo.

-Te recuerdo, aunque sinceramente lo hice hace poco, ¿porque nunca me dijiste que eras tú?- me pregunto revisando por las ventanas del auto.

-Siempre supe que tu memoria no era un fuerte- le dije copiando su acción.

-Quinn, este auto representa todo lo que era hasta que te conocí, por eso estamos aquí-me dijo poniéndose detrás de mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas en posición de bateó.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- le pregunte anticipándome a sus actos.

-Vamos- me dijo, y le pego a la ventana del copiloto logrando que se rompiera.

Extrañamente me sentí aliviada al dar ese primer golpe, y Rachel lo noto porque se separó de mí y espero con una sonrisa enorme a que siguiera destruyendo aquel hermoso auto, le di unos golpes más y se unió ella también, y supe en ese momento que podíamos cancelar todo y ella seguiría siendo sólo mía.

* * *

**POV Santana.**

Después de casi una hora de retraso la ceremonia de la boda Berry-Fabray dio comienzo con más de un invitado desconcertado por la tardanza de las novias, aunque conforme fue pasando se les olvido y se dedicaron a disfrutar de la fiesta, los invitados, pocos, solo amigos cercanos y familiares, no hubo más de 70 personas algo muy íntimo, ni Rachel ni Quinn querían que aquello fuera un circo ni mucho menos.

La fiesta continúo por lo que restaba de la tarde y me permitiré decir que nunca había visto a Rachel más feliz que ese día, había dejado atrás su dolor y rencor y ahora era una mujer nueva, feliz, con sueños e ilusiones.

-Bien, pues esto cada vez está más cerca de su fin, pero antes debemos cumplir con la tradición, todas las mujeres solteras tendrán que ponerse al frente y veremos quien correrá con la suerte de llevarse el ramo, aunque en esta ocasión serán 2 las afortunadas- anuncio el maestro de ceremonias.

Todas las chicas gritaron y corrieron al frente del escenario con la intensión de llevarse el ramo, mientras Rachel y Quinn se acomodaban para poder aventarlos.

-¿Vienes Santana?- me pregunto Chris, quien ya dejaba su copa en la mesa.

-No, soy más de estar sobre el escenario- le respondí con una sonrisa y la vi irse con las demás chicas.

La verdad era que tenía miedo de que me cayera a mí, no porque fuera malo sino porque no hacía mucho había comenzado mi primera relación en la vida y no estaba preparada para nada más.

-1...2...3...- se escuchó por el micrófono cómo daban la indicación para que aventaran el dichoso ramo.

Vi el ramo de Rachel caer en manos de Marley, quien al principio puso cara de pánico, pero después sonrió feliz y comenzó a abrazar a todos.

-Estas de suerte- escuche a mi madre que me decía al oído.

-¿Porque?- pregunte haciendo contacto visual con ella.

-Fíjate en las manos de tu novia- me dijo señalándome con la cabeza a Britt, quien daba saltitos en su lugar con el ramo de Quinn en las manos.

-Con permiso- le dije a mi madre y camine a la parte de afuera de la carpa donde se desarrollaba la fiesta.

Me quite los zapatos de tacón, y camine descalza por el pasto hasta llegar a la orilla de la piscina, subí mi vestido hasta mis muslos y me senté con las piernas en el agua.

-Rachel y Quinn están por irse- escuche la voz de Britt, pero no voltee a verla.

-En un momento voy- le dije jugando con mis piernas en el agua.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto poniéndose en cuclillas junto a mí.

-Nada, es sólo que ahora veo a lo que se refieren con eso de madurar- le dijo tocando con las yemas de mis dedos el agua.

-Santana, mírame- me pidió tomándome de la barbilla.

-¿Que pasa Britt?- le pregunte cuando hice contacto visual con ella.

-Yo no quiero una gran boda cómo esta- me dijo señalando la carpa.

-Yo sé que sí, alguna vez lo hablamos y dijiste que si querías una boda cómo esta- le dije viviendo a posar mis ojos en el agua.

-Sí, es cierto, pero eso fue antes, a mí no me hace falta firmar un papel para sentirme tuya- me dijo sentándose igual que yo en la orilla y con las piernas en el interior de la piscina.

-Britt...- estaba por seguir pero me interrumpió.

-Haber San, yo sé que esto del matrimonio no es algo que te fascine, así como tú sabes que llevaría con orgullo el apellido López, pero eso no pasara, y que yo no lleve tu apellido no me hace menos tuya, y tampoco te hace menos mía, no necesitamos un papel que le diga al mundo que nos pertenecemos, el hecho de que despiertes junto a mí todas las mañanas y compartamos el insignificante café que preparo, me es suficiente para sentirme tu mujer- me dijo tomando mi mano entre la suya.

-No hay nadie en este mundo con quien quiera compartir mi vida más que contigo- le dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Y yo contigo, mira que lo intente cambiar, pero no pude, solo tú me complementas- deje salir una ligera risa por lo que acababa de decir y sentí como dejo un beso en mi cabeza.

-¿Que pasara cuando tengamos hijos?- le pregunte sin moverme del lugar donde estaba.

-Me encanta saber qué piensas en tener hijos conmigo, pero ya llegado el momento lo veremos, por ahora solo somos tú y yo- me dijo tomando mi cara y termino por besarme.

-Eres el amor de mi vida- le dije poniendo mi frente pegada con la mía.

-Y tú el mío, pero no solo de esta vida sino de todas las que este por vivir- paso su brazo por mis hombros y me pego a su cuerpo.

* * *

**POV Quinn**

-Mamá, ven tienes que ver algo- me dijo Beth tomándome de la mano y me jalo hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Que pasa Beth?- le pregunte cuando se quedó parada frente a la puerta de mi recamara.

-Dijo mi mamá que dentro encontrarás su último regalo de bodas- me grito desde las escaleras ya que había comenzado si recorrido hacia la fiesta.

Me quede parada junto a la porra pensando en que más podía darme que no tuviera ya, digo, me había regalado una boda perfecta, y no había nada que necesitara más, sonreí involuntariamente y entre a la recamara don saber que encontraría, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me fije en toda la habitación, no había nada diferente, a excepción de las maletas que estaban sobre la cama, me acerque y sobre ellas había un pantalón y una playera sin chiste alguno, como aquellas que solía usar antes de ser parte de la vida de Rachel, voltee un poco y vi junto a ellos unos tenis que esos que desbordan comodidad, tome todo entre mis manos y me comencé a cambiar.

-Ya es hora Quinn sólo te esperan a ti- escuche la voz de Tina y Mercedes detrás de la puerta.

-Ya estoy lista- les respondí acomodándome los tenis.

Camine hacia la puerta y volví la mirada para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera en orden, y fue ahí donde me percate de un sobre que estaba encima de las almohadas perfectamente acomodado, camine nuevamente hacia la cama y lo tome, lo abrí cuidadosamente, y supe que ese era el verdadero regalo.

_**Rachel Berry**_

_Esto es un poco fuera de lo normal, pero supongo que nada en nuestra relación ha sido de esa manera._

_Las muestras públicas de amor nunca han sido mi fuerte, y no tengo intensión de que eso cambie, y no porque no te quiera, sino porque para mí es algo tan íntimo que no me interesa que nadie más conozca mis sentimientos más que los directamente involucrados, te amo y por eso mis votos son tuyos y solo tuyos._

Mire las hojas que se encontraban detrás de esa nota y supe que no quería leerlas, quería que Rachel me la leyera.

Baje las escalaras y vi a varios trabajadores subir por nuestras maletas para el viaje de bodas, camine hacía donde estaban todos y vi a Rachel hablar animadamente con Chris y Santana, ya estaba cambiada, había dejado su hermoso vestido blanco atrás y lo había cambiado por uno más casual, aunque igual de hermoso, en un momento inesperado nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nos sonreímos mutuamente, se veía feliz y eso era suficiente para mí.

-1,2,3, probando- se escuchó a través del micrófono.

Todos instintivamente volteamos al escenario y nos encontramos con Beth, quien por cierto también se había cambiado y dejo su vestido rosa por un pantalón y tenis a juego con los míos.

-Yo quiero decirles a mis mamás que las quiero mucho y que siempre voy a estar con ellas- y justo ahí soltó el llanto, pero un llanto conmovedor y profundo.

Rachel corrió rápidamente a abrazarla y la bajo de ahí caminando hacia mí, cuando llegaron hasta mi paso a mis brazos y la abrace fuertemente, la sentí apretarme más y Rachel se unió a nuestro abrazo.

-Bien, bien, ya es hora todo esta listo- nos avisó Santana tomando a Beth en sus brazos.

-Cuídala con tu vida- le advirtió Rachel, refiriéndose a Beth.

-Lo haré, pero no respondo si cuando vuelvas tiene todo el estilo López- le respondió bromeando.

-Ya lo veremos- dijo Rachel y comenzó a despedirse de los invitados.

Tomo mi mano e hizo que la acompañara a despedirnos de todos los invitados, por último nos despedimos de nuestras familias y subimos al auto que nos esperaba fuera de la casa.

Después de un pequeño tramo en el que le regale miradas coquetas termino por voltearse completamente hacia la ventana y eso me dio el tiempo exacto para poder sacar de mi bolsa el sobre que contenía sus votos.

-Así que lo encontraste- me dijo cuando vio el sobre en mis manos.

-Un poco difícil no hacerlo- le dije extendiéndole el sobre.

-¿Te gustaron?- me pregunto sonriendo y tomo el sobre.

-Aun no lo sé, no los he leído- le informe y vi como fruncía el ceño.

-¿No los quieres?- me pregunto con temor en su voz.

-Quiero que los leas tu- le dije sonriéndole para darle tranquilidad.

-Vamos Quinn, no me hagas esto- me dijo mientras me sonreía tiernamente.

-Rachel, somos solo tú y yo, por favor- le pedí con el corazón en la mano.

-Te amo- se acercó y me beso tiernamente.

-Te amo- respondí y me recosté sobre su hombro sintiéndome realmente plena.

_Amo la forma en que tu mano encaja perfectamente con la mía, cuando caminamos por el parque, amo tu el olor que emana de tu piel cuando terminas de bañarte, amo el brillo de tus ojos cuando algo te emociona, amo tu sonrisa hermosa, que me sirve de guía, amo tu cabello cuando duermes y cae ligeramente por tu rostro, amo todos y cada uno de tus gestos, en una palabra amo todo de ti, incluso esos arranques tuyos que suelen desconcertarme y de los que al final terminas arrepintiéndote._

Buscaría la mejor manera de jurarte amor eterno y lo haría, pero eso no es garantía de nada, aun así habría oportunidad de fallar, te hablaría de todo mi pasado y m arrepentiría del el, pero eso tampoco serviría de nada, y no porque no confié en ti, sino porque no hay nada en mi pasado que sea lo suficientemente importante como para que te lo diga, y sé que sin mi pasado no tendría el presente que tengo y tampoco podría soñar con un futuro junto a ti.

_Contigo a mi lado sé que no necesito nada más para ser feliz y no porque te necesite para vivir, porque lo haría aun sin que estuvieras a mi lado, encontraría la manera de vivir y no sería miserable, pero eres el complemento perfecto para mí, y no mentiré y te diré que nunca había amado a nadie hasta que te conocí, pero viendo mi reflejo en tu ojos sé que_

_**siempre fuiste tu **_


End file.
